Digimon Frontier: Somebody's Hero
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Frontier Sequal. Heroes, new and old, rise when evil rise. With eleven Spirits, six enemies, and a world to fight for, there will be bumps along the way. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Return to The Digital World

**A/N: As you guys may know, this is a remake of **_**Digimon Frontier: The Void**_** and its sequel part **_**Digimon Frontier: Elements of Terre**_**. I kind of found it to be too short and quick or too long for certain events (like for Nazu getting her **_**first**_** spirit) and needed more to it, such as more confrontations between the Legendary Warriors and their Tainted forms and such. So without further ado, I give you the remake: **_**Digimon Frontier: Somebody's Hero. **_**Thank you for those who read the first version and part 2 of it! I hope you enjoy the remake!**

**X::::::::X change of scenes** **(^_^) (-_-) end of chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or any references made in this story. I do own the OCs that appears in here.**

**Arc 1: The New Spirit**

Chapter 1: Return To The Digital World

The rain began pouring down in buckets. It had only been sprinkling twenty minutes before. The early morning had been dreary looking, promising no sun for the time being. _Why hadn't I brought a rain coat?_ A lone figure grumbled to herself as she walked down the road. Her green eyes kept looking around nervously from under her soaked hood. She past several houses and kept walking. She couldn't go back for it, not now.

She heard something bark behind her. Before she turned around, she was face first into the ground.

X::::::::X

The dark haired boy wearing a bandana and a yellow shirt under a blue jacket ran after his dog. It managed to get out the door into the pouring rain after Koji opened the door to let it outside. It tackled someone to the ground that had been walking to the other side of the street. He ran over to the dog pile and heaved the dog off the person.

"Bad dog!" he commanded in a disapproving tone as he pulled the German Shepard off of the person the dog had pulverized. He turned to face the girl. "Sorry about him. He gets excited when he sees new people."

She pushed herself up and turned back to him with a sour expression. "Don't you have a chain or something to keep that dog from running people over?" she asked, eyeing him with her green eyes. Her short brown hair clung to her wet face. She wore a dark hooded sweater and loosely fitting jeans. She stared at him for a minute and then turned quickly and walked away.

Koji frowned after her. He began pulling his dog towards the house when Koichi ran up to him holding an umbrella. "Koji!" his twin shouted half way down the street. Koichi looked a lot like Koji except that his hair was shorter and he had a much kinder expression on his face then his younger twin did. He wore the same thing that he always wore: a maroon long sleeve under a teal vest and tan pants.

"Yeah?" Koji asked turning to Koichi. The dog tried lunging towards him but Koji yanked hard on his collar.

Koichi gasped for air and patted the dog, saying "Hi Taiki." After a few minutes, he regained his composure and looked at his brother. "The Digital World's in trouble again!" he nearly shouted.

"What?" Koji asked, bewildered. "I thought that that was all cleared up after we defeated Lucemon!"

"Apparently not," Koichi replied. "Something has gone really wrong. Cherubimon has disappeared somehow. That's about all I know."

"How come I wasn't notified in the first place?"

"According to Takuya, he couldn't get a hold of you," Koichi answered. Koji made a mental note to have a "talk" with the goggle head later. "We have to get to Shibuya Station right away!"

Koji nodded and pulled Taiki back inside. He wrote a note to notify his father and step mother that he'd be gone for a while and grabbed an umbrella and his key and ran out the door, locking it behind him. The two twins ran down the street towards Shibuya Station.

X::::::::X

Nazu continued walking down the street towards the train station. She walked over to the nearest ticket dispenser and pulled out her wallet. "What's taking Koji and Koichi?" wondered loud voice.

"I honestly don't know," said a girl's voice sarcastically. "Maybe if you tried harder to contact Koji, the two would have been here by now."

"I just hope they get here soon," said a third voice.

"Uh huh," said a younger boy's voice.

Nazu looked over her shoulder. A group of four was approaching the ticket dispenser she stood at. One of the three boys was large and tall and wearing a blue and yellow . . . jumper was it? He had brown hair and brown eyes. The only girl of the four wore a sleeveless light purple sweater over a stripped blue and white shirt. She wore a matching hat over her long blonde hair and skirt. The youngest boy wore a white T-shirt and tan overalls. Its straps were hanging instead of on his shoulders. A huge orange had covered his brown hair. The last boy wore a yellow shirt and a short sleeve red vest and brown cargo pants. He wore a hat and goggles over his brown hair. She looked back at the dispenser and looked at her options on where to go. _Which one will get me the farthest from here?_

She heard the four stop at a ticket dispenser next to her. "So the 3:45 train out and then the 4:00 westbound train?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, well, that's what it said," the first boy said.

"What time is it now?" asked the younger boy.

The bigger one checked his cell phone. "It's about 3:35."

"Well, Koji and Koichi better hurry or we're leaving them behind!" the goggle head said. The girl sighed.

Nazu looked at the dispenser. _3:45 train out?_ That wasn't a bad idea. She quickly paid for the ticket and headed for the train.

X::::::::X

Koji and Koichi joined them a few minutes later. "Sorry we're late," Koichi huffed, apologizing for both of them.

"No time to apologize now!" Zoe said. "We have to get to the train!" Takuya handed them their tickets and the six flew off towards the train. They managed to make it in time.

"Talk about close calls," Takuya said huffing.

"That seems to be you, all right, Takuya," Koji joked.

"Hmph!"

The six could feel a set of eyes look at them. They turned to face a girl who was standing on the other side of the train. She looked at them with curious green eyes. "Hey, that's her," Koji said quietly to himself.

"Who?" asked Koichi.

"Is she a girlfriend~?" Takuya grinned, raising his eyebrows twice in emphasis.

Koji glared at Takuya. "No!" he shouted at the brown haired boy. "She was a girl I saw earlier."

"Eh?" They looked at the girl. She was looking out the window of the train.

The train stopped and they switched over to the westbound train and came to their destination. They quickly filed into the elevator that they had taken a year before. The force of the decent made them drop to their knees. They shakily stood and got out of the elevator and into a crystal underground train station.

"Hey, what took you so long humans?" asked a red Trailmon named Worm.

"Waiting for some late people," replied JP.

"Didn't we say that we were sorry?" Koji asked.

"Koichi did," said Zoe. Koji looked away defeated.

"So all seven of you are here?" asked Worm. They looked at him oddly. The sudden ding of the elevator caught their attention. It opened to show a girl forced down on her butt with a cross between a horrified and a shocked look. Surprisingly, it was the girl from the train.

"W-what the hell was that?" she asked.

"A fast descending elevator, that's what!" Takuya joked. The girl gave him an odd look and shook her head. She stood and looked around curiously.

"Well, all seven are here!" shouted Worm. "All aboard!"

The girl turned to the group. "Where is the train heading to?" she asked. "Somewhere far from here?"

The others turned to look at her, confused. "Uh, yeah," Takuya answered. "Why-?" The girl ran off towards the train and boarded the train. The six looked at each other, shrugged and boarded the train. The girl had already taken a seat and waited silently. The Trailmon headed out into the tunnel. They sat not too far away from the girl. She looked at them and eyed Koji.

"You're the guy with the dog," she muttered. "Why the hell did you sick it on me?"

"Hey! Didn't you hear me say 'I'm sorry'?" Koji shot back with a frown. The girl snorted.

"So, what's your name?" Zoe asked before the two could get into another argument. "I'm Izumi Orimoto but please call me Zoe."

"Nazu," she answered, turning her gaze towards Zoe.

"I'm Tomoki!" Tommy said enthusiastically. "I use the name Tommy though!"

"Junpei but everyone calls me JP," JP introduced himself.

"The name's Takuya," he said jabbing his thumb at himself and then pointed towards Koji. "That guy's Koji. He's just rough around the edges."

"And I'm Koichi," said Koichi.

The train began to pick up speed. "Sorry to the passengers aboard but we're going to be hitting some rough rails."

"Rough rails?" asked Nazu.

"Uh oh! Please on like that one time!" Takuya said anxiously. Koji, Koichi, and Nazu looked at the other four who clung to the poles near the entrances and exits of the train. Suddenly, the train jerked upward, sending the unexpecting three falling backwards and clung to the poles nearest to them. Then, like a roller coaster, it went _straight _down, running at full speed. The seven clung to the polls for dear life.

"Why couldn't they have installed seat belts in this thing?" shouted JP. The train went up several more hills. Eventually, the light of day reached them when the Trailmon came to an easy pace without all the rough turns and steep hills. They all stood and looked out the window.

"Wow," Nazu said as she looked out the window.

"I wonder what's up with the Digital World." Zoe asked.

Nazu looked at Zoe. "What do you mean 'Digital World'?" she asked.

Takuya turned to her. "A year ago, this world we are in now was in danger." Nazu stilled looked at them confused.

The train stopped in a village with steel domes. Heat resonated from them like furnaces. "Where is this?" Nazu asked.

"This is the Flame Terminal," Takuya said proudly.

"Takuya! Koji! Zoe! Everyone!" cried a voice. They turned behind them too see two small things running towards them. One was a rather tall yellow dopey rabbit wearing way too long red pants. The other was smaller odd looking thing that was white and wore a pink waist belt.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" shouted six of them.

"What the heck are they?" Nazu asked giving them odd looks.

"Full of questions, isn't she?" asked Bokomon. "Didn't you guys fill her in on anything?"

Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Heh eh, well yea- no."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Bokomon asked quite annoyed. He turned to the confused girl. "You are in the Digital World, a world along side yours. This world is inhabited by Digimon which is short for 'Digital Monsters'. We have various forms and such. Madam Ophanimon has called upon you seven to help protect the Digital World."

"Seven?" asked Tommy. "Why seven of us?"

"Seven seems a little . . . off," Takuya said. "But glad to have ya aboard!" Takuya patted her back. She gave him the eye and walked farther from the group. "What's her problem?" Takuya asked, annoyed.

"Maybe the shock of another world?" asked Tommy.

"Maybe she's Santamon!" shouted Neemon.

_Snap!_ "No, you nitwit!" shouted Bokomon.

Bokomon turned his attention back towards the group. "Because you're all here, I have something for you guys." He pulled out a bag from his pink belt. "You're Spirits!" He pulled out a red orb and handed it to Takuya. Bokomon handed Koji a white orb, JP an electric blue orb, Zoe a light pink orb, Tommy a green orb, and Koichi a black orb.

Takuya looked at it oddly. "Where are the D-tectors?" he asked.

"They went with you when you went back to the Human World," Bokomon explained.

"Oh! Our Cell phones!" Zoe took a light pink orb and set it over her cell phone. The two fused with it in a bright light and turned into her lavender and pink D-tector. The other did the same, getting their D-tectors.

Nazu turned to look at them and Bokomon walked over to her. "You probably would have the Spirit of Water," he said.

"Spirit of Water?" she asked. She sighed. "Look, I really don't care for a Spirit. I just want to have a look around."

"Well, we have to go see Lady Ophanimon and Sir Seraphimon! For some reason, they said for a seventh Chosen and you're here. If you ask me, we only need you six. But, I'm not one to complain since you all are back!" Bokomon cried tears of joy. "Ack! That's right! We have to go see Lady Ophanimon and Sir Seraphimon!" Bokomon began running towards the outskirts of the village with the others following him.

When they were out of the village, they came across a green forest and a trail that lead through it. Fireballs rained down on the trail in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a cocky voice. They looked up to see a humanoid looking figure with a gray body, a dog's head, a ram's horns and ears, and bat like wings that kept him suspended in the air. He wore red body armor. Piercing yellow eyes glistened dangerously down at them.

"Who are you?" shouted Takuya.

The red armored gargoyle smirked down at them. "So you humans are back. _They'd_ be happy for the news," he said. "I am Heikamon and I will take your Spirits. Flame Spire!" Towers of red hot flames burst from the ground around them.

Takuya and the others wasted no time and held up their D-tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" They were covered in cocoons of spiraling data. A few seconds later, they scattered the data cocoons to reveal different people.

"Agunimon!" cried a red armored Digimon shouted where Takuya had been.

"Lobomon!" cried a white wolf themed armored Digimon wearing a blue scarf where Koji had been.

"Kazemon!" cried a slender female Digimon with butterfly wings wearing a purple leotard, boots, and gloves where Zoe had been.

"Beetlemon!" cried a blue stag beetle themed armored Digimon that replaced JP.

"Kumamon!" cried a small white bear wearing green boots, a green hat and a green carrier to carry a gun that had replaced Tommy.

"Loewemon!" cried a dark gray lion themed armored Digimon that stood where Koichi had been.

Nazu's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what happened?" she stuttered.

"They became Digimon," Bokomon explained.

Nazu looked at him. "What?"

"They turned into Digimon using the Spirits," Bokomon repeated. "There aren't good Digimon like us. There are those that would attack for no reason. How do you expect that they saved our Digital World?"

_So that explains why they were here in the first place,_ she thought. She took a mental note to ask for further information.

The six dodged a red fireball. "Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon summoned small funnels of wind from her fingertips and whipped them at the fires.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon took a deep breath and exhaled a freezing breeze that mixed with Kazemon's attack to turn the fire to ice.

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Pyro Punch!"

The three unleashed their attacks towards Heikamon, who dodged them easily. "Thunder Fist!" Heikamon looked behind him in surprise but could do nothing as he was hit by an electrified knuckle hammer, sending him towards the ground.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon jumped into the air and turned into an icicle, crashing into the grounded Digimon enemy.

"Burning Blast!" His body resonated with a blistering heat that melted Kumamon back into his bear form. In a blast fiery, it scorched everything within a few yards. The six Legendary Warriors, the human, and the two Rookie Digimons were blown back towards the village from the shockwave. The six were forced back into their human forms and rose shakily.

"What was that?" asked Nazu, as she stood up shakily. "Who the hell was that?"

"The enemy, that's for sure!" stated Takuya. Takuya ran over to Tommy who had taken the worst of the damage. "Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

He nodded. He looked towards the place where the fallen Digimon was. "Look! He's gone!" shouted Tommy, pointing to where he had been.

"Maybe he took himself out with his own attack," suggested JP.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," Koji said.

"Either way, we'll see more of those people," said Zoe, walking over to the group, clutching her sore arm.

"Just _why_ would _they _be happy to see us?" wondered Koichi. "And how many others are there?"

"We can find that out when we see Ophanimon and Seraphimon!" Bokomon said. "We have to go to the Forest Terminal!"

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Really different than the first chapter, no? There will be the same characters but they will be reworked, some of their back stories changed, and a few given new names. Sorry for any panic I might have caused some of you. There will be some plot changes though.**

**I was going to change Nazu's green eyes to brown but kept it the same. I kept how Koji and Nazu meet the same because I just love it WAY too much! Why? Isn't it funny how she kept getting run over by some animal in the first version? It'll be a running gag in this once Terriermon comes in (he'll come in much later then he first did).**

**I'll continue this once I'm done with **_**Being the Enemy**_** which is close to finished. R&R, please! (does puppy dog eyes)**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **Heikamon

**Class: **Adult

**Type: **Gargoyle

**Attribute: **Virus

**Field: **Dragon's Roar

**Finishing Move: **Burning Blast


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble In Breezy Village

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Disclaimer: I-! Wait a minute!! Shouldn't the audience know all of this by now?**

**Takuya: Know what?**

**Kaito Lune: The Disclaimer? I did say it in the last chapter and in ALL of my stories AND in my profile!**

**Takuya: What if they forgot or something like that?**

**Kaito Lune: They couldn't.**

**Takuya: They could.**

**Kaito Lune: . . . All right! Takuya you do the disclaimer!**

**Takuya: What? Why me?**

**Kaito Lune: Because you brought up the point of that they may forget.**

**Takuya: All right, fine! Kaito Lune doesn't own me or my friends or Digimon. She also doesn't own any references she makes in the series. Blah, blah, blah. Do you think they get it?**

**Kaito Lune: They should since it's in bold. (Looks around) Anyway, on to the story!!**

**Arc 1: The New Spirit**

Chapter 2: Trouble In Breezy Village

"Whoo! Whoo!" shouted the Trailmon. They had caught a Trailmon not too long ago. "Next stop, Breezy Village!"

"Breezy Village?" asked Koji. It had sounded oddly familiar.

"Breezy Village?!" Zoe asked. "Tutto il a destra!! I remember that place!!" She threw her hands up in the air to further show her enthusiasm.

"That was the place you got your Spirit," JP said.

Nazu looked at Zoe. "What was that you just said? Was it French or something?" she asked. Zoe turned to look at her and shook her head.

"No, è italiano!" Zoe giggled at the face Nazu made. "It's Italian," she repeated in a language they could all understand. The Trailmon eventually pulled through into a forest that seemed barren. The train stopped at a wood platform. The seven humans and two Digimon got off and looked around.

"It seems slightly different," Zoe said. There was a sudden boom followed by the earth shaking.

"What was that?!" shouted Tommy as he stood up.

"Geez, who sent the bomb?" Nazu muttered.

Zoe looked towards the direction of the explosion. _Breezy Village!_ She got up and started running towards the village. "Zoe!!" shouted Takuya as he ran after her.

"Zoe! Wait up!" shouted the other four. They all went running after her. "Zoe, don't be rash!" shouted Bokomon.

They eventually came to the edge of the forest area to a giant clearing with a large tree, trampled flowers and plants, and crying leaf and mushroom looking Digimon. A huge dark yellow and green armored humanoid Digimon with a rod on the back of his hands and shoulders.

"Friend of yours?" Nazu asked.

They all shook their heads. "Never seen him before," answered Koichi.

"Whoever they are, they have to be stopped before the village is destroyed!" Zoe shouted. Without hesitation, she pulled out her D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Kazemon and flew towards the threat. The others followed suit and turned into Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Loewemon and ran after her.

"Basta!" shouted Kazemon. The Digimon turned to face her only to be met with a barrage of flying kicks. He didn't have time to fully defend himself and was sent flying back into the ground. Kazemon began making small funnels from her fingertips. "Hurricane-!"

"Black Lightning!" A blast of dark colored electricity flew towards Kazemon and hit her square in the stomach. Her wings couldn't catch the air and she began to fall while turning back into her human self.

"Zoe!" shouted Agunimon, catching her before she hit the ground.

Lobomon jumped into the air with a saber held high above his head. Before the strike could hit him, the foe jumped back. He looked to his left as he heard "Shadow Meteor" and jumped out of the way of a black energy blast. He began running for the tree line.

"Crystal Freeze!" A chilling wind blew past him and froze his feet where they fell.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon's electrified fist met the face of the enemy, knocking him off his feet. He glared up at Beetlemon. "Don't get in the way," he warned him in a threatening voice.

"Well, that's something we can't do," Beetlemon replied. He launched a second electrified punch only to have opponent disappear. "Huh? Where did he go?" Beetlemon looked around wildly. The dark yellow and green enemy was nowhere in sight.

Kumamon rushed over to him. "Did you kill him?" the little bear asked. Beetlemon shrugged. The two turned into their human selves and rushed over to the others who were still in their Digimon forms. Agunimon was trying to get Zoe to respond while Lobomon and Loewemon watched their surroundings wearily. Bokomon and Neemon had crowded around Agunimon while Nazu was a little farther from them.

JP froze on site. Koji and Koichi decided it was okay right now to de-evolve and did. JP looked at Nazu. Unlike the feeling around them, she had an indifferent face. JP was annoyed by the indifference she seemed to show. She turned away from them and began walking towards a close group of a Floramon and a Palmon. The three talked quickly. The Floramon ran for the others and the Palmon approached the group followed by Nazu.

"In gratitude for protecting our village, we'd like to help your friend," said Palmon. "Several residents are looking for the herbs to heal your friend." She beckoned them to follow her. She brought them to a house not too far away. Takuya rested Zoe on a bed. The others went to the kitchen while Takuya lingered in the room for one more moment longer than the others did before following them.

"The herbs they're gathering will heal her paralysis," Palmon said. She motioned for them to sit in some of the chairs. There were only three chairs so Takuya stood closest to the door, Koji leaned against the wall, Nazu leaned against the wall by the window, and JP, Tommy, and Koichi took the chairs.

"I thank you for saving our village from Donnermon," she said. "He just showed up out of no where."

"Why was he here?" asked JP.

Palmon thought for a moment. "He demanded for something known as a 'Crest'. I have no idea what it is though," she said. The six humans looked back at Bokomon.

"R-right!" he said, pulling out his book and flipping through it while mumbling "Crest" to himself over and over. He closed it and looked up at them in disappointment. "It says nothing about 'Crests'," he concluded with a frown. "But maybe Seraphimon and Ophanimon know what they are."

About twenty minutes later, a Floramon and a Mushroomon came back with some disgusting smelling herbs in the shape of teardrops and spheres. They plugged their noses. Floramon opened her helmet to reveal empty space and loaded the herbs into them. "What are they-?" asked Takuya and Tommy.

"Making the soup that'll cure her paralysis," replied JP, remembering how they made the soup that he and Zoe had when they first came there. Floramon bobbed her head for a couple of minutes. Palmon handed her a bowl and Floramon leaned her head forward to poor out the reeking contents.

The humans in the room gulped and covered their mouths and noses because it stunk so badly. As Floramon passed, Takuya and Koji could see that it had small chunks of green in an ugly darker green fluid. _Poor Zoe_, the two thought in unison.

"How long would it take for Zoe to be healed?" asked Koichi.

"A few hours," replied Palmon.

Koji pushed himself away from the wall. "We don't have that long! We have to leave now!"

"Yeah, but Zoe needs to rest," replied Takuya.

"Takuya has a point," Tommy agreed with Takuya.

"But Koji also has a point," Bokomon said. "But Zoe needs to rest as well." His last sentence trailed off.

Koji left the room with the others watching him. "What are you doing?" cried Floramon. "She needs to rest!" Takuya burst into the room to see Zoe on Koji's back.

"What are you doing? Didn't you understand what they said?" Takuya shouted.

Koji glared at him. "She can heal on our way to the Forrest Terminal. We have a Digital World in danger remember? We don't know anything about the enemy and there are possibly more out there!" Koji said back in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, but-!" Takuya stopped mid-sentence. Koji was right. "All right," he said. He stepped back and let Koji carrying Zoe through the door and then followed them. Takuya told them about their plan. JP wanted to object but held back once he thought about it.

They all began heading towards the Trailmon station when something caught Tommy's eye. He ran over to it and knelt down to pick it up. "What's this?" he wondered aloud as he examined it. It was a gold necklace with a small transparent green plate with a teardrop shape etched into the plate embedded into it.

"Tommy, hurry up!" shouted JP. Tommy got up and ran after them and boarded the Trailmon before it went on its way.

X::::::::X

On the Trailmon, Koji laid her on a seat and went to sit on the other side of her. Takuya went to sit by her. Nazu sat away from the group. JP approached her. "What is it?" asked Nazu looking up at the older boy.

"Are you so indifferent with everything?" he asked.

"I don't know her so I shouldn't have to show emotions like that," she answered. "I barely know you either. If that's all you have to say, then leave me alone, would you?"

"You don't have to be so serious," he said. "We're all friends here, so learn to trust us." He finished and turned to sit with the others.

Koichi watched the two talk not too far away. He stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

He kept a kind face. "You know JP's right," he said.

She turned her head away. "That's easier said then done," she muttered. Koichi sat down next to her.

"Well, it'll come eventually," he said, with a small smile. The Trailmon kept rolling towards the Forest Terminal and into dusk.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Chapter 2 is done! I got some Takumi in there for Takumi fans and possibly some Kozumi plus a little Koizu (Koichi X Nazu). I really don't know who Nazu should be paired with: Koji or Koichi. Okay there's a little more Italian in this chapter then in the original.**

"**Tutto il a destra!!" means "All right", "è italiano" means "it's Italian", and "Basta" means "Stop". Please note that these could be wrong and if they are; please don't be afraid to correct me! **

**Thanks to duckie lover 151, Aslan Leon, talkstoangels77, and DigiBleach for reviewing. Talkstoangels77, thanks for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. ^^**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **Donnermon

**Class: **Champion

**Type:** Cyborg

**Attribute: **Data

**Field: **Metal Empire

**Finishing Move: **Black Lightning


	3. Chapter 3: Seraphimon's Castle

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito Lune: I don't think they need to see the disclaimer again.**

**Koji: I'm pretty sure that some people are stupid enough to not pay attention to the bold.**

**Kaito Lune: -_- Koji! You do the disclaimer!!**

**Koji: What?! (glares) Why should I?**

**Kaito Lune: I'm the author and you have to do it because I said so, or I'll sick the fangirls on you.**

**Koji: (face turns white as paper) K-Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or any references made in the chapters. **

**Kaito Lune: (grins) The fangirl threat works every time. :)**

**Arc 1: The New Spirit**

Chapter 3: Seraphimon's Castle

The Trailmon kept riding down the rails towards the Forest Terminal. The passengers had traveled the Trailmon through the night. Takuya hadn't left Zoe's side but when he finally got up he found himself having a sore butt from sitting too long.

Tommy pulled out the necklace he had found on the ground and showed it to the others. "Where'd you get it?" asked Takuya.

"It's rather pretty," Zoe commented.

"I found it on the ground when we were coming to the Trailmon station," Tommy answered.

"It looks oddly familiar," said Bokomon, examining it. He snatched it from Tommy to have a closer look.

"I just hope it doesn't belong to anyone," JP said. Tommy nodded.

"Well, finder's keeper's loser's weepers," Takuya said.

"I recognize this symbol," Bokomon piped up. They all looked at him. "They teardrop on here, I've seen it on ancient ruins around the Digital World along with several others. I think there are eight but the ruins were partially rubbed off. Ophanimon and Seraphimon may know more about it." Bokomon handed it back to Tommy who put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

"We'll ask once we're there," said Koji.

Time passed and they arrived at the Trailmon station at the Forest Terminal, which was misty. They began walking for sometime and eventually stopped for a rest.

Zoe turned to Takuya. "Thanks for being by my side when I was paralyzed."

Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Hey, no problem," he said. There was a slight pause. "You look like you gained some weight."

Zoe snapped. "What. Was. That?!" she said in a voice that could have belonged to the angry devil.

"I-I . . . Y-eh, crap," Takuya stuttered as Zoe glared daggers at him. He sweated.

"What an idiot," Koji stated.

"No, duh," agreed Nazu.

"Z-Zoe," JP tried to calm her down while thinking, _If looks could kill, we'd all would have been dead before we even defeated Grumblemon._

Tommy looked outside the window. He felt on edge for some reason. Tommy turned to the others. "Hey, do any of you feel different?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya, looking towards Tommy.

"I-I don't know, like we're being-,"

"-watched?" finished Nazu. Koji looked around.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of feels like it," Koichi said slowly. There was a rustle from a bush nearby.

They all spun around to see a huge light blue wolf with blue strips. "Who's that?" asked the humans.

"That's Garurumon! He has great hunting skills and many other Digimon fear for their life when they are hunted by him. Though being a hunter and having high intelligence, he's loyal to those he calls friends and master," Bokomon said.

Garurumon pawed his way towards them. "What are you doing here, humans?" asked the Garurumon in a threatening voice.

"We're here looking for Seraphimon's castle," Takuya answered. "Do you think you can show us the way?"

"How do I know that you're not here to kill Sir Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon?" asked Garurumon. He bared his teeth and growled. The humans tensed, pawing for their D-tectors just in case their confronter decided to attack.

"We're here to have an audience with them, not to fight them," Bokomon spoke up. "Do you think a bunch of humans would stand a chance against them, as Mega leveled Digimon?"

Garurumon thought for a minute and relaxed as did the Digidestined. "You have a point there, bookworm. What can humans do against Sir Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon?" He walked past them. "This way, I'll show you to the castle." Takuya and the gang looked at each other.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked JP to Takuya.

"I think so," he replied.

"I don't know, something smells fishy," Koji said. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"We'll never know until we go, though," Tommy said.

"I'm not so sure," Nazu stated, crossing her arms. She watched the back of Garurumon as he walked farther away.

"Do you have a tendency to not trust people or something?" asked Takuya. Nazu looked at the goggle head with her indifferent gaze and then back towards Garurumon.

"Aren't you coming?" shouted Garurumon over his shoulder.

"Let's go, but keep our wits about us," Takuya finally said. He went after Garurumon first and was followed by the others.

X::::::::X

Garurumon lead them to a huge tree. "Here you are, now I'll take my leave," said the wolf, turning to leave.

"Thanks!" shouted Tommy, waving after the Digimon.

"Something still doesn't feel right," said Nazu. "How do you know this isn't a trap?"

The others looked at her. "Trust isn't the only thing she has a problem with," Takuya muttered. "Ophanimon and Seraphimon are the Digimon that helped us when we first saved the Digital World." Nazu sighed.

"Let's just keep going," said Bokomon. The nine began walking up the stairs to the top of the tree. They walked the staircase branches until they got to a huge crystal castle. They walked up to the entrance only to be greeted by a Digimon that wasn't Sorcermon. It was a humanoid Digimon wearing a red dress, red witch hat, and black cap. In one hand she held a broom stick.

"Who are you?" asked Takuya.

"So, you must be the seven Chosen Children," said the witch Digimon in a cackle. "Lady Ophanimon wishes to have an audience with you. I am Witchmon, Lady Ophanimon's adviser."

"Where's Sorcermon?" asked Zoe. "He was the watcher of the castle."

"Sorcermon," she hissed the name. "-is out on business with Lord Seraphimon. This way, Lady Ophanimon wishes to see you." She began walking in towards the castle.

The Digidestined looked at each other. "Something isn't right," whispered JP.

"Keep your wits about yourselves," Koji said, keeping his hand in his pocket and wrapped around his D-tector ready to turn into battle on short notice. The others kept a weary watch around them.

She eventually led them down a hall and into a throne room. It had a high ceiling and high windows, letting in sunshine and lighting the room. The walls were made of blue-purple crystals. Ophanimon stood on the opposite end of the room.

"Lady Ophanimon, I present you the Legendary Warriors," Witchmon announced and then backing out of the room. She closed the doors behind her.

"Ophanimon! Long time, no see!" shouted Takuya in a carefree voice. "Where are Seraphimon and Sorcermon?"

"And too as you as well," she paused. "Takuya. They're out on business, trying to calm an up rising to the north."

"So what's the hubbub?" asked JP. "Why's the Digital World in danger again?"

Ophanimon touched a pad on the wall. "You see, we called you to open a gate."

"A gate?" asked Koichi.

"A gate between the Digital World and the Human World," continued Ophanimon. Her voice became sinister.

"A gate between the Digital World and the Human World?" shrieked Bokomon in surprise. "We Digimon can't go to the Human World."

Ophanimon pretended to not her him. "We need the ten Spirits of the Legendary Warriors to open the gate." She turned towards them with a gleeful smile and asked, "Are you willing to help us? We need the other four Spirits!"

"I've heard enough here!" shouted Koji angrily. He pulled out his D-tector. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Nothing happened.

Ophanimon laughed. "It's been all to long since you've been here, so you can't attain your Fusion Form!" she cackled. "Now, my friends, is the time to strike."

With a bang and a flash of light three figures stood at Ophanimon's feet. One was Heikamon from before. Another was a white weasel the size of a small child with green markings and wore gold bracelets. Another was a man draped in a black dog hide with a dog-head-shaped helmet and midnight blue armor and gold bracelets with blades on them.

"Wow! More friends!" shouted Neemon. _Snap!_ "Ouchies," Neemon cradled his hips.

"You weren't able to take them?" joked the dog Digimon. "That's rather sad, Heikamon."

"Shut up, Bajarmon," snapped Ophanimon. "Capture them."

"Yes, queen_ Tatsunamon,_" replied Heikamon mockingly. "Let's go, Froidmon." The three jumped at the humans.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" shouted the humans. "Spirit Evolution!" Bokomon pulled at Nazu's pants and dragged Neemon by his pants towards the door but they were stopped dead in their tracks by Witchmon.

"Where do you think you're going, little cats?" cackled Witchmon. "Aquaria Pressure!" She fired freezing ice at them. Nazu and Bokomon ducked while Neemon just stood there and took the attack, freezing on contact.

"Neemon! You dunce!" shouted Bokomon through tears. Nazu grabbed him and shoved Witchmon to the side and opened the crystal doors and began running down the hall.

Witchmon glared at the disappearing figure and launched more freezing water towards them. A burst of light, the ice around Neemon shattered and he shouted, "Neemon Digivolved to-!"

"What?" screeched Witchmon, staring at Neemon.

Bokomon looked back at the yellow rabbit. "What? I thought he was too much of a dunce to Digivolve!" Bokomon said out of disbelief.

The light faded and Neemon was still Neemon. "What was I doing again?" asked Neemon, putting his finger in his nose.

Bokomon began to sweat. "Maybe he is too much of a dunce," he said.

X::::::::X

"Hurricane Gale!" shouted Zephyrmon. She summoned a gale with purple feathers that sliced at Ophanimon. Ophanimon jumped out of the way.

Lobomon and Loewemon crossed blades with Bajarmon. Heikamon fired fireballs at BurningGreymon who. Beetlemon tried catching and landing a hit on Froidmon who wrapped around him and dodged attacks. Korikakumon made mad attempts to pin him down but had no such luck.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon's dreadlocks flew and caught the impish weasel.

"Chilling Bite!" Froidmon bit one of Korikakumon's dreadlocks that froze where the bite mark was. He wiggled his way out and gave an exhale of breath. "Chilling Breeze!" A layer of ice covered Korikakumon.

"Hold still, you damn weasel. Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon smashed his fists where Froidmon stood. Froidmon jumped back and sent another "Chilling Breeze" towards Beetlemon.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon fired rounds of fire balls towards Heikamon who neutralized them with his own fire balls. "Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon cover himself in flames and rushing head first into Heikamon, who jumped out of the way. He knocked into Lobomon and Loewemon who had the upper advantage against Bajarmon.

"_Get off,_ Takuya!" shouted Lobomon at his ally.

"I'm trying!" snapped back BurningGreymon.

"Heh, Day's End!" Bajarmon began charging a tainted beam of light.

"Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon rushed at Bajarmon and sliced him with red orbs of plasma. While falling over, the attack hit Froidmon and the two frozen Legendary Warriors, shattering their icy restraints. As they hit the ground, they turned back into JP and Tommy.

"Black Thorn Tempo!" A great purple humanoid bird flew towards Zephyrmon and began unleashing a series of kicks and punches. She finished with a downwards kick, sending the harpy Digimon towards the ground. Zephyrmon landed hard on the ground and turned back into Zoe.

"Pathetic," spat Tatsunamon.

"Zoe!" shouted BurningGreymon, rising and readying a "Pyro Barrage" attack but was Bajarmon got in his licks first, slashing away at the dragon. From taking the direct attack, he fell to the ground and huffed as he turned back into his human self.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot a beam at Bajarmon square in the face.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loewemon released a burst of energy towards the on coming Froidmon.

The two dodged the attacks and began to fire their own only. "Bit Bomb!" Two bombs flew in front of the attacks and exploded on contact. "Hurry, this way!" shouted an adult voice. The humans looked towards a small pink puffball with wings that carried a stick. Behind him was an area that looked like a window to a different area. "Don't just stand there! Move!"

Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon (pulling Nazu and Neemon with him) ran towards the small fairy creature. Lobomon and Loewemon ran after them. Lobomon fired a few good shots before entering the hole which closed behind him.

The gang fell through space and then landed on top of each other. "Get off," Takuya whined from the bottom of the pile.

"Once someone gets off of me," said JP from on top of him.

"Ouch," Tommy winced from on top of JP. Nazu stayed silent from on top of Tommy. Bokomon and Neemon had landed on top of her while Koichi landed on top of them and Koji had landed on top of the pile.

"Whee! Let's do that again!" Neemon shouted happily once the dog pile was dispersed.

"I'd rather not," answered Bokomon. They looked towards the pink puff ball. "Piximon!" shouted Bokomon.

"Yes, that's me, pi!" answered Piximon. "I am the guardian of knowledge of the Digital World. Ophanimon and Seraphimon have sent me to find you and bring you here."

"Here?" The Digidestined looked around to see a cave behind them.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trap?" asked Nazu.

"Jeez, this guy saved us and you don't trust him?" asked Zoe.

"Well, we were sent straight into an ambush by that Garurumon," countered Nazu, crossing her arms. "I have every right to not trust him."

"This isn't a trap, but it's good to be weary," Piximon agreed with Nazu. He flew past them. "Come this way, the Celestial Digimon are waiting for you."

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon followed after him without hesitation. Nazu stayed where she was. Koichi gave her a reassuring smile and indicated for her to follow. Nazu finally gave in and followed into the cave.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Finally, chapter 3 is done! It took me long enough to finally do it! Three one-shots between the two chapters. Prepare for a short hiatus as the first arc is soon to end!**

**Thanks to duckie lover 151 and Aslan Leon for reviewing!! For every new fanmade Digimon featured in this fic, I'll make "Digimon Scanner" entries telling more about that Digimon, starting with Donnermon, Tatsunamon, Heikamon, Bajarmon, and Froidmon in order of appearance.**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **Tatsunamon

**Class: **Champion

**Type: **Bird Man

**Attribute: **Virus

**Field: **Wind Guardians

**Finishing Move: **Wing's Edge

**Name: **Froidmon

**Class: **Champion

**Type: **Beast Man

**Attribute: **Data

**Field: **Deep Sea Savers

**Finishing Move: **Sub Zero Freeze

**Name: **Bajarmon

**Class: **Champion

**Type: **Warrior

**Attribute: **Vaccine

**Field: **Nightmare Soldiers

**Finishing Move: **Day's End


	4. Chapter 4: The Seventh Warrior

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito Lune: Hey, guess what? Disclaimer time! Zoe's helping this time!!**

**Zoe: Alright. Kaito Lune non proprio Digimon o riferimenti nei capitoli.**

**Kaito Lune: (sweatdrops) Wha?**

**Zoe: I just said, 'Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or any references made in the chapters.'**

**Kaito Lune: Couldn't you have just said that in plain English?**

**Zoe: Huh? I speak Japanese.**

**Kaito Lune: Never mind.**

**Arc 1: The New Spirit**

Chapter 4: The Seventh Warrior

The seven Digidestined and two Rookie leveled Digimon followed the Ultimate level into the cave. The light behind them disappeared after a half mile of walking. Eventually they came to a room lighten torches. Two figures were illuminated by the light. One was a human with six wings and wore a helmet covering his eyes and a blue sash that wrapped around one arm and came down the opposite leg. In one hand he held a gold rod. The other figure was that of a white cat with purple tuffs on her ears and long tail and wore yellow gloves with orange marks on them.

"My Lord and Lady," Piximon spoke up respectfully, adding a bow when they turned to him.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon?" asked Zoe.

"These are the mighty Ophanimon and Seraphimon?" questioned Nazu with a disappointed voice. "According to what I saw, Ophanimon looked a lot different than a male angel and a white kitten."

"Don't insult the Great Celestial Digimon like that!!" shouted Bokomon angrily, he smacked her leg with his book. She backed away several feet and snatched the book out of the angry Digimon's hands and held it high above her head. "Give me that back!" he demanded.

"I do have to admit that Nazu is right, though, Bokomon," said Takuya nervously. "They aren't much of a sight as they were when we first met them." The others nodded in agreement.

"We are the Celestial Angels," said the Angemon. "We've lost our energy to stay in our higher forms as Ophanimon and Seraphimon. In this stage, I'm Angemon."

"And I am Gatomon," the voice that came from Gatomon was of a mature woman instead of what they thought her voice would sound like: a young child.

"How did you loose that energy?" asked JP.

"Since the ten years that our world has been reborn, the three of us as Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, led the world in harmony," Gatomon began but Zoe cut in.

"Ten years?" repeated Tommy in disbelief.

"Only one year has passed since we returned from the Digital World!" added Koji.

"A year?" repeated Bokomon. "Time must move slower in your world than it does in ours."

"_Anyway_," Piximon butted into their conversation. Tommy, Koji, and Bokomon shut up.

"Not too long ago, attacks erupted from each of the Ten Terminals caused by corrupted Digimon," continued Angemon. "Eventually, the attacks came to our front doors in the form of six warriors calling themselves the 'Tainted Warriors'. The Legendary Warriors were able to hold them off but ended up turning back into Spirits."

"And they said that they'd make sure that no crazed bad guys like Lucemon would take over the world," Takuya said in an annoyed, folding his arms. The other six turned to him and gave him angry glares.

Gatomon continued. "Cherubimon took his four Spirits and went into hiding, just in case they wanted to take his Spirits and went into hiding since they didn't have any Chosen. We, accompanied by Sorcermon, took the remaining six Spirits and gave them to Bokomon and Neemon, knowing that they'd be the first ones to greet you when you got here."

"On our way back to the castle to wait for your arrival, we were ambushed by Daemon and Lilithmon of the Great Demon Lords. We were able to take them, but they used a black orb to de-evolve us. We came here, hoping to break the seal but we've had no such luck." Gatomon looked at a wall sadly.

"When we came here, we met Piximon," Angemon said, picking up where Gatomon left off. "Knowing that there would be trouble waiting for you, we asked him to bring you here."

"And know we're caught up to speed," finished Koichi.

Nazu folded her arms and looked at the seal. "What's behind the seal?" she asked.

Gatomon looked up at her. "Our friend and college, Cherubimon and his Spirits of Water, Earth, Steel, and Wood."

"You are a seventh Chosen Children, maybe you can break the seal," the angel Digimon suggested.

She looked towards him. "How?" Suddenly, something gave off a harsh screech. Everyone covered their ears. When it died down, she felt something heavy in her pocket.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Koji and JP.

"That was defiantly not a noise I want to hear again," Zoe stated, rubbing one of her ears.

"I'll second that!" Koichi agreed with her.

They looked over at Nazu who was looking down at a device that was a royal purple and had a teal grip. "What's this?" she asked.

"A D-tector!" shouted the others, rushing over to take a look at it. Zoe pulled out hers to compare it to hers. Koji walked over to the 'seal' that held the final Celestial Digimon. A cave painting of Cherubimon was painted onto the wall. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be smiling as he held an orb with splashes of brown, orange, maroon, and a light blue color in it.

The white kitten and the angel approached the seven Digidestined. "Point the D-tector towards the seal and it should open." Everyone backed away from Nazu and she pointed it towards the seal. Nothing happened for several long minutes.

"Maybe she's not able to open it?" suggested Piximon in a rushed voice.

"Maybe," agreed Bokomon. Nazu frowned and backed away several steps. Takuya, Zoe, Koichi, JP, Koji, and Tommy approached the seal and held out their D-tectors towards it. Several long minutes past and nothing happened.

Takuya tapped his foot impenitently. "What gives?" he asked discouraged.

"Maybe she isn't meant for the Spirit?" suggested Bokomon. "She does deserve it though, right?"

Nazu sighed frustrated and slipped away. Tommy watched her disappear and decided to follow her. After several minutes of following her in the darkness, her footsteps stopped. "Ouf!" Tommy fell to the ground.

Nazu turned around and faced Tommy. "Why'd you follow me?" she asked, glaring down at his silhouette.

"You never know what you could find in caves like these," he replied nervously.

"Scared?" she asked in her indifferent tone.

Tommy shook his head and answered, "N-no."

Nazu grunted and turned to began walking again. Something just felt peaceful about this cave. Almost powerful and protective. Tommy got up and ran after her and grabbed her arm. Nazu tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong. "Rather childish to still be scared of the dark," she said harshly. "Are you the useless one of the group?"

"I'm not scared," Tommy denied.

"Right," Nazu replied.

Tommy noticed glowing stones. "Ah! Look!" he said, showing off his findings. Nazu gave it no mind and picked one off the ground and held it in front of her. The two continued on their way. After sometime, Tommy pulled on her sleeve. "Don't you think we should go back soon?" he asked.

Nazu ignored him. Something was drawing her further into the cave. She stopped and pulled out her new D-tector that signified her as a Digidestined. _Why don't I have a Spirit now?_ she wondered. She was the useless one without a Spirit. Even the child had one. Suddenly, a map appeared on it. She examined it. There was a purple dot not too far away. On the other side of the map were red, blue, green, pink, yellow, grey, orange, brown, maroon, and a lighter blue dots clustered together. A green dot sat not too far away from the purple one.

She began running towards it. Tommy ran after her. The two came across an opening lighten by torches. The map began to spin and go haywire. Nazu looked around. There wasn't much there.

"Nazu, can we _please _go back?" Tommy pleaded. He pulled on her sleeve.

"Fine," she said. The two began walking back when they found themselves cut off from their exit by a grey imp looking Digimon with a huge mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" cackled the Digimon. He examined them with a gleeful smile. "Humans? This is going to be fun!" He leaped towards them.

Nazu pushed Tommy out of the way and chucked her rock towards him and hit the ground. It landed in his opened and he chomped down on it hard. He landed on the other side of the room and spat out the chunks. "Yuck! That was way too salty!" He spun around and saw the two humans running out of the room.

"Vilemon Digivolved to Mummymon!" In a burst of light, he switched his form to a giant mummy holding himself up with a big gun. "I never said Go!" laughed the Digimon. "Snake Bandage!" The bandages around his arm flew towards the fleeing humans and wrapped them around the girl. With a flick of his wrist, he flew back into the room and landed hard on the floor.

Tommy turned around and cried, "Nazu! Hang on!" He ran back towards the room and shouted, "Spirit Evolution!" In mid step, he turned into Kumamon. The little bear kept running down the hall and fired the snow balls from his blaster.

Mummymon was hit by them and they melted on contact. "Necrophobia!" he fired his gun at Kumamon. He was hit directly and landed on his back.

Nazu struggled to get free of the bandages. Mummymon laughed. "I don't think you'll get out of those bandages anytime soon, my little mummy!" he laughed. Nazu glared up at him. She swept her feet under his but Mummymon didn't go down.

He held the gun to her head. "Ouch! That hurt you damn brat!" Nazu's eyes went wide and fear bubbled in her stomach.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon, as an icicle, crashed into Mummymon's gun and the bandages that held Nazu and destroying them both.

Nazu raised her arms and ran out of the way as the bandages loosened and fell around her. Mummymon looked at the half of the gun he still had in his hands, then to the one on the ground, then up at Kumamon. "You damn brat!!" he screamed. He fired more bandages.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon unleashed a chilling wind that froze the bandages and rocks around them. Nazu shivered and as she clutched her arms, trying to warm her body from the sudden cooling.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon attacked again as the huge icicle knocking Mummymon back into rocks. One rock that was weakened by the freeze broke.

A brilliant light appeared from where the rock was. A small chess piece-like figure rose out of the light. "A Spirit? But there are only ten!" shouted Kumamon.

"A Spirit?" Nazu repeated out of bewilderment. She grabbed her D-tector and shouted. "SPIRIT! COME!" The small figure was sucked into the device and an infinity loop appeared on the screen of the device. She raised the D-tector above her head and commanded "Spirit Evolution!" She was swept up into a data cocoon. She felt empowered; power that made her feel like she could do anything.

The next thing she knew, she was much taller than she originally was and was wearing a dark purple Chinese dress, loose purple gloves with a gold bracelet on each hand, purple boots, a scarf that tied behind her, silver shoulder plates with amethysts embedded into them, and a mask hiding her mouth and nose. A string wrapped around her waist held a piece of cloth that held the same symbol that had appeared on her D-tector.

"Who are you?" snarled Mummymon. Mummymon rose.

She looked down at him. "I am Astrummon," she answered.

Kumamon took advantage of the distraction and Slide evolved into Korikakumon. "Frozen Arrowhead!" The dreadlocks wrapped around Mummymon.

"Go for it, Astrummon!" shouted Korikakumon.

The new Hybrid Digimon nodded. "Amethyst Burst!" In her hands appeared small amethyst rocks that glowed a faint purple light. She threw them at Mummymon and they exploded on contact.

Mummymon cried out in pain and turned into a silhouette with a data ring surrounding him. Korikakumon turned back into Kumamon and scanned the data ring with his D-tector. The figure faded into a DigiEgg and it disappeared. The two turned back into their human forms. Nazu collapsed in exhaustion and breathed quickly.

"Not bad!" Tommy said, giving her a thumbs up and smiling happily.

"Does . . . it hurt this much every time you Spirit Evolve?" she asked between huffs. Tommy shook his head.

"Well, only the first couple of times," he said in a big smile.

Nazu stared at him with a blank expression and her lips slightly curved into a smile.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Arc 1: End**

**Ladies and Gents, I give you the new Human Spirit of the Void! Why the change of look for her Human Spirit? I didn't really like much of the design so I chucked it and took what I did like about it and added some stuff to it. The newer design doesn't have as much to it. I decided to change the name to Astrummon because it's so much shorter than Valdestrummon and easier to type. ^^**

**Another chapter so soon? Well, that's what you get when I'm bored out of my frickin' mind! I know I should update **_**Frontier's American Roadtrip (**_**aka **_**FART**_**) and Golden DigiTama For Peace, but I'm into this story right now. I want to catch up to where I was at ASAP! Don't expect the next chapter too soon. I'm planning the next arc as we speak.**

**Thanks to duckie lover 151, Aslan Leon, and DigiBleach for reviewing. ^^**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name**: Astrummon

**Level**: Hybrid

**Class:** Champion

**Type:** Unknown

**Attribute**: Data

**Field:** Nightmare Soldiers/ Virus Busters

**Finishing Move:** Lunar Rend


	5. Chapter 5: Mad Bunny

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Who hasn't gone yet of the original Frontier gang? Oh! JP, Tommy, and Koichi haven't. But who's to go next?**

**Tommy: Can I?**

**Kaito: Sure, why not? Go for it!**

**Tommy: Yay! Kaito Lune (points at Kaito) doesn't own Digimon or any references made in the chapters.**

**JP: (to Koichi) I wonder who'll go next.**

**Koichi: Wanna draw straws?**

**JP: (shrugs)**

**Kaito: Guys, do that when we're done with the disclaimer next time. (shoes them out of the room) Anyway, on to the next ARC!!**

**Koji: Wait, a new arc already?**

**Kaito: What the hell, Koji? I thought you knew the rules about coming in when it isn't your turn to do the disclaimers.**

**Koji: I skipped that part in the job description and the part of 'what not to do to piss off the author'.**

**Kaito: (twitches) Anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Everyone: Finally.**

**Kaito: What the heck?!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 5: Mad Bunny

Takuya and the others ran down the cave to catch up with Tommy and Nazu. Takuya wasn't sure how the two would react to each other alone, since Nazu seemed like the no-nonsense type and Tommy was still just a kid.

"Tommy!" they shouted. After a few minutes, they came to a room half lit with torches and frost covering most of the surfaces in the room. "Takuya! Koji! Everyone!" shouted Tommy running up to meet them.

"What happened in here?" asked Koji, noticing the frost and the huffing Nazu.

Tommy told of the battle that had taken place not too long ago. "And Nazu got her Spirit! It was pretty cool looking!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Then she Spirit evolved and we both took down Mummymon!"

"A Spirit? But the other eight are sealed away," Zoe said.

"Surprisingly not," Bokomon said with wide eyes. He walked up to Nazu and asked, "Who did you evolve into? Ranamon?"

"Ranamon?" questioned Nazu, giving Bokomon a quizzical look. "It was more along the lines of Astrummon."

"Astrummon?" asked everyone. This was a Digimon that none of them had heard of. Bokomon flipped through his book to see that there was nothing on a Digimon named Astrummon.

"Quite an interesting find," Bokomon said. He took out a pen and started to scribble out some odd looking symbols on a blank page. "More Spirits? The only problem with that is that there were only twenty Spirits, two from each of the Ten Legendary Warriors. One was a human Spirit and another was a Beast Spirit. Maybe this new Spirit has a Beast Spirit counterpart."

Zoe walked over a crushed rock that was covered in ice. In the dim light, she could slightly make out some odd markings. From what she could assume, they were some sort of written language in the Digital World. "Hey, Bokomon," she said.

"Yes?" Bokomon looked up at her.

"Do you think you can make these out?" she asked, pointing to the writing on the wall. Bokomon walked over to Zoe and she picked him up so he was eye level with the writing.

"There is writing here," Bokomon said. "-but there isn't enough light in here so I can barely make it out."

Koji looked at Takuya. "Hey, why don't you Digivolve into Agunimon and make some more light in here?"

Takuya grumbled but did it anyway. He used one of his Pyro Darts and held it in one hand close enough for Bokomon to see the wall clearly. "Ah, yes!" Bokomon shouted. "I recognize some of these symbols. This is a rather ancient written language- even older than your Spirits themselves- so I can't give you an exact translation." Bokomon fell silent for a moment and mumbled to himself. He clocked himself a few times on the head and pointed at a few symbols with an annoyed look. Finally he spoke again. "It's a rather rough translation, since I can only recognize a few symbols. From one complete sentence it says. 'Here lies the Void Spirit'. 'Void Spirit'? That sounds familiar somehow. That infinity loop represents the Spirit, maybe?"

"Maybe Oph- Gatomon and Angemon know," suggested Koichi. "We still didn't get ask what the thing Tommy found anyway."

Suddenly, the cave began to shake. "E-earthquake?" The gang turned to see a rampage of Vilemon coming down the corridor. "Get them!" shouted the Vilemon.

"I'll-!" Agunimon was cut off when the others shouted, "RUN!!" Agunimon began running with the others and picked up Neemon so he wouldn't get ran over by the mob of livid Vilemon. Zoe carried Bokomon and the others ran close behind them.

"Demon Darts!!" Energy blades flew towards them and landed only where they had been a few seconds before. If they stopped or slowed, they would be hammered away at by the attacks without having a chance to defend them selves. Agunimon threw the occasional Pyro Dart behind him to slow their crazy chasers down the tiniest bit. The Vilemon were blinded for brief periods of time from the exploding crackers launched at them but they only came back with that much more vengeance.

Tommy and Nazu, having fought not too long before, began to straggle behind them, more Nazu than Tommy because of her exhaustion from turning into Astrummon for the first time. Koji pulled out his D-tector and turned into Lobomon while running. He skidded to a stop and then flew back to help the two stragglers. He fired a few Howling Lasers from the weapon on his wrists. He pulled out a light-sword and slashed at a few Vilemon that had caught up with the two. Lobomon grabbed the two roughly and raced to catch up with the others.

Eventually, they came to the other side of the mountain and back into the sunlight. They were suddenly blinded from the change in the light source and taking several miss steps fell down a slope. They landed hard on their butts when they reached solid ground.

Zoe, JP, and Koichi rubbed their sore butts. They all looked up when they heard the cries of the Vilemon. They ran out of the way as a bunch of Vilemon rained down the slope and landed in a pile. The other humans turned into the Legendary Warriors and were ready for the case where they attacked. Instead, to their surprise, they began to fly back up the slope and disappeared into the cave entrance.

"Well, that was weird," Lobomon commented. The other six nodded. They de-evolved into their human forms. They all sat down to catch their breath from the crazy run.

JP took a look around and then spotted a tall tower in the distance. "Hey, look!" he shouted pointing at the tower behind the tree line. "Maybe there's a city nearby!"

As soon as they caught their breath, they began heading towards the tower. Once they came closer to see a mean looking BlackGargomon with a dark playful look. "Whee! More friends to play with~!! Gargo Laser!!" He started firing bullets and lasers from his arm guns.

The humans ducked out of the way. Several of them held up their D-tectors and began shouting "Spirit Evolution" only to cut off when the ground in front of them is blown open from one of the bullets and have to duck for cover.

Nazu, Tommy, and Zoe rushed for the cover of some trees. Takuya, Koichi, Koji, and JP had gone the other way and Gargomon seemed to follow them, giving the three a chance to Spirit Evolve into Kazemon, Kumamon, and Astrummon.

"Crystal Breeze!" shouted Kumamon, blasting cold wind at some trees. Kazemon and Astrummon knocked them over with their attacks. The trees fell and blocked the path that BlackGargomon was taking towards their comrades. The three then went into a full out barrage of attacks with Blizzard Blaster, Amethyst Burst, and Hurricane Wave.

Astrummon flew forward and shouted, "Lunar Rend!" Her hands and feet began to glow a purple-silver aura. BlackGargomon began firing at her, but thanks to the power boost from the attack, she had become faster and could doge the attacks easily. Astrummon stopped in front of Gargomon and began a barrage of kicks and punches. When she was finished Gargomon became a silhouette and a dark fractal ring appeared around him. Astrummon pulled out her D-tector and scanned the ring.

The silhouette grew smaller and formed a much smaller Digimon. Nazu was forced to De-evolve and was on her hands and knees huffing._ The power from the attack must have sucked my energy,_ she thought. _I should make sure to use it only as a last resort._

Tommy ran over to the new Digimon and picked it up in his arms. It opened its eyes and yawned. "Man, that was a scary nap," he said sleepily. He noticed the humans and his ears perked. "Oh! What are you?" he asked. "I'm Terriermon."

"These are the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon said to the little rabbit-dog cross.

Terriermon gave them a smile. "Yeah, _suuure_," he said sarcastically.

"Really, we are," Takuya said holding out his red and black D-tector. The others showed him theirs as well.

"Yeah, _suuure_," he said sarcastically again. Terriermon giggled at the look on Koji's and Nazu's annoyed faces. "Anyway, you guys have names?" Terriermon asked changing the subject. The small Digimon pointed at Tommy first. "How about you?"

"I'm Tommy," he answered happily, shaking Terriermon's out held hand. "Nice to meet you."

The others introduced themselves. Koji and Nazu still seemed to be annoyed by Terriermon.

"I'm Zoe," Zoe said after she de-evolved. "Sei così carino!"

"What'd she say?" asked Terriermon.

"I said, 'You're so cute'," Zoe quickly translated.

Terriermon put his arms behind his head. "I get that a lot," he said in a relaxed tone.

"So, why'd you attack us?" asked JP.

"Attack you?" replied Terriermon. "I was actually sleeping in the forest when I began dreaming of something and stuff."

"What was this dream of?" asked Koichi.

"You know, one of butterflies and ponies in a me-,"

"Don't fool around here," Nazu threatened.

"All right, all right," Terriermon folded his arms in annoyance. "No need to get pissy. Well, it was a rather strange dream. Kinda one of- I don't know how to describe it- but more of dark urges."

"Dark urges?" the group asked.

"Yeah, like 'destroy', 'kill', 'eat the raw fish left in the trash'-" he laughed at the faces that the humans made – "mainly 'steal the Spirits'. What Spirits does that mean of though?"

"Don't you know of the Legendary Warriors and the humans holding those Spirits?" asked Bokomon.

"Nah, I must've skipped that class or fell asleep during it," Terriermon answered calmly with a shrug.

A sudden boom met their ears. They looked up to see smoke coming from behind the tall tower. "Oh no!" shouted Terriermon in a horrified voice. "Machine City!!" He flew out of Tommy's grasp and headed towards the tower.

The humans looked at each other and transformed into the Legendary Warriors and rushed after the flying rabbit eared dog.

X::::::::X

A female figure watched them leave with a sneer. "They're heading straight for the trap," she snickered. She pulled up a small device and spoke into it. "They're heading right for you, be ready. They have one more than we thought they would."

"It won't matter either way," replied a husky voice on the other end. "One extra one won't make a difference against us. All it does is even the odds."

"Still, be ready for seven instead of six," she said and the connection was broken.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**In comes Terriermon! I made him sarcastic like his anime counterparts. Terriermon may look like a rabbit, but he is a dog with rabbit ears while Lopmon is a rabbit, so that isn't a mistake.**

**Koji: Can we come in now?**

**Takuya: Koji, I'd suggest not to mess with her! She still may be pissed.**

**Koji: Doesn't look like it.**

**Kaito: Watch your back, Minamoto.**

**Zoe: (walks in with Tommy and JP coming after her) I have chocolate chip cookies!**

**Kaito: Whoot! (Snatches a few and eats two of them) Thanks to Aslan Leon and duckie lover 151 for reviewing. You guys get some cookies! ^^ (hands them cookies)**

**Koji: Can I have some?**

**Kaito: Koji doesn't deserve cookies. (Swipes the rest and divides the rest up with the others)**

**Koji: (annoyed) Grr.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eyes of The Night

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Now time for the disclaimer!! So, who drew the short stick?**

**Koichi: I did.**

**Kaito: You know what to do. ^^**

**Koichi: (frowns) Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon nor any references made in this story.**

**Kaito: Now on to-!**

**Koji: I'm taking that.**

**Kaito: What the fudge?! Give that back!**

**Koji: Not in this life time, girl.**

**(fighting noises)**

**Koichi: Sorry about this, readers. Uh, on to the chapter? (sweatdrops)**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 6: The Eyes of The Night

The seven Hybrids and two Rookies followed Terriermon. He led them to a steep slope and a city stood at the foot of it. Explosions and cries could be heard from the city. They slide down the hill and continued running towards the city.

"Who are who?!" shouted Astrummon to Terriermon.

"The Chessmon," replied Terriermon as he Digivolved into Gargomon. He fired at several chess piece looking Digimon.

The others flew into battle against the black and white Digimon that Gargomon pointed out. Each of them found out the bigger they were, the tougher they were. Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Loewemon were forced to Slide Evolve into their Beast forms to take down the bigger Digimon. Astrummon stuck with what she found to be the PawnChessmon and KnightChessmon. Each of them went separately in different directions to help take care of different Digimon.

X::::::::X

JagerLoewemon launched himself at several black KnightChessmon that had over powered a small group of several Solarmon and a Commandramon. "You okay?" he asked.

"Better, now that damn this is off of us!" shouted Commandramon as he Digivolved into Sealsdramon and began leading the Solarmon away.

JagerLoewemon was about to turn his attention towards a target when a red beam of light caught his eye. JagerLoewemon ran forwards and crashed into a nearby building to dodge the red beam. JagerLoewemon Slide Evolved into Loewemon and began to charge the lion head on his stomach to do a sneak attack against the foe that had fired at him.

A few seconds past and then a dark figure landed in the middle of the street with his back turned to him. Loewemon fired a "Shadow Meteor" at the foe.

The dark figure heard it coming and revealed a crimson blade and sliced at the oncoming energy blast. When it made contact, there was an explosion and smoke covered the blast. Loewemon rushed out of the building to help out some more Digimon, thinking that the enemy had been obliterated.

He then heard the yell of "Lunar Plasma." Loewemon turned around as he saw a red moon with a dark figure inside of it. Only a second later, the figure bursted out from it and covered the distance between them. Loewemon only had time to pull out his spear and block the crossed swords. The force of the rush and the sudden slow down, made Loewemon skid a few feet.

Loewemon's eyes widen in horror. His opponent was a tall humanoid Digimon wearing demonotic armor with seven eyes on his armor. "How-?" Koichi choked out before he was sent flying from a Deadly Gaze. Loewemon landed hard against the ground. The wind was knocked out of him and he was having a hard time getting up thanks to the hit to the stomach.

Duskmon marched over to him with his crimson blades extended. Loewemon stood up. "How are you here?" he asked slowly.

Duskmon didn't answer his question. "You are here to die," was all he said before running towards Loewemon and began slashing and jabbing away at Loewemon randomly. Loewemon did his best to block the swords with his staff and shield but a few times getting hit by the flat side of the swords. He jumped backwards and launched his Shadow Meteor towards Duskmon who at the same time launched a Deadly Gaze. The two attacks collided and sent the two combatants flying backwards.

Loewemon took the chance to pull out his D-tector and contact the others for back-up. "Someone, I need back-up! Please hurry!" He then Slide Evolved into JagerLoewemon and Duskmon rushed at him.

X::::::::X

Koji heard Koichi's plea. KendoGarurumon rushed at a bunch of Chessmon and cut them with the wing-like blades on his back as he rushed past them. He slide evolved into Lobomon and pulled out his D-tector. Lobomon followed the dark dot that represented his brother.

X::::::::X

Nazu, too, had heard the call. She hesitated on following, since she had her hands a little full with several PawnChessmon, KnightChessmon, and a RookChessmon. She summoned several small purple rocks and threw them at the PawnChessmon and KnightChessmon, exploding on contact and destroying them. Astrummon dodged a Rook Gataling attack by running up the wall. She jumped off of it and landed behind the RookChessmon. She summoned several orbs of light around her and fired them, shouting, "Burning Solar!"

The attack hit him in the back of the head and made him crash into several other small PawnChessmon that had appeared in the street, crushing them. Astrummon took the chance to run and catch up with Koichi, using her D-tector to find him.

She eventually ran into Lobomon, who too, was trying to find Koichi. The two landed on top of a one story building and looked down on a scene that baffled Lobomon. There stood Duskmon, a Digimon that he thought was long dead.

Astrummon paid it no mind. She leaped down, ignoring Lobomon's cries to stop, and threw several exploding amethysts at him. Duskmon turned his attention towards the attack, giving Koichi a chance to get out of the way. It exploded and he was surrounded by smoke.

Astrummon narrowed her eyes and smirked at her easy win. How could Koichi lose to an easy target like that? Especially, as a Legendary Warrior and saving the world before, being a more seasoned warrior? Her glee was quickly switched to horror when she saw the demonotic armored Digimon flew towards her swords crossed. He slashed at her, making her de-evolve and collapse to the ground.

He walked over to her and raised his crimson sword above his head. Nazu looked up at him with a cross between a glare and a fearful look. "All evil things shall parish!" he declared before swinging the sword down towards her.

_Clang!_ Nazu looked up to see Lobomon blocking the attack with on of his light-swords. "Get out of here," he hissed back at her. She didn't answer and pushed herself up weakly and ran out of the way.

Lobomon turned his attention back towards Duskmon. "How are you alive?!" he demanded. "You were killed when I purified Koichi and your image as the Warrior of Darkness shattered when Koichi purified the Spirits."

Duskmon narrowed his eyes but didn't answer and jumped back and disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

Lobomon rushed over to where he saw Koichi take cover. He kept a sword ready and one eye on the street behind him as he made his way to Koichi. Koichi sat with his back against a wall in an ally way. Nazu sat next to him. Both looked exhausted and Nazu had a few cuts on her arms.

"Koichi, are you alright?" asked Lobomon. Koichi looked back up at him his eyes still wide and nodded slowly.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Nazu between huffs.

"Duskmon," replied Koichi, his voice an octave higher than what it was supposed to be. Lobomon could only guess the fear and trauma that was haunting his older brother's mind.

Koichi had hoped to never see that _demon_ again. Duskmon never did leave him, always haunting his dreams and threatening to never leave even. Though Koichi had gotten over being Duskmon, he always was afraid of him returning and causing his brother and his friends more harm.

Nazu watched as the two brothers sat silently. She wanted some answers but she knew it would be a bad idea to push it. The silence was killing her though she did like the silence, just not when it was so awkward. A few minutes later, there was a beep from Koji's and Koichi's D-tectors. They pulled them out and from the other end came Takuya's and Zoe's voices, "The troops have all disappeared! The battle's over! Where are you guys?"

"Somewhere," replied Koji. "I'll meet you guys. We have a lot to tell you about."

"We?" asked the goggle head.

"I'm here with Koichi and Nazu. Both of them were taken out by an old enemy."

"Old enemy?"

Koji hung up and transformed into KendoGarurumon. He motioned for them to get on his back. When the two were on his back, KendoGarurumon sped off to join the others. They passed several DigiEggs and Machine Digimon counting their losses.

Eventually, they met up with the others in the middle of the city. Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy were all waiting for them with slight bruises and cuts all bandaged. "Finally!" shouted JP, running to them. He helped Nazu and Koichi down from KendoGarurumon's back and then the giant armored dog turned back into Koji. Zoe went up to Nazu and led her to a first aid kit that was being supplied to them by Terriermon, who had a few bruises himself, and began bandaging Nazu's cuts.

"What's wrong with Koichi?" asked Tommy as he walked up to the others. "It looks like he's seen a ghost."

"Worse than a ghost, more like an intelligent zombie named Duskmon," spat Koji. Everyone nearly gasped and eyes went wide. Zoe dropped the cleaning ointment she had held.

"How can Duskmon be back?" gasped Zoe. "Wasn't he killed?"

"I guess not," replied Takuya, recollecting himself.

"Are you sure it was Duskmon?" asked JP skeptically, hoping it was just some prank or that Tatsunamon pretending to be him.

"No, it was him." Koichi spoke up for the first time. His voice was shaking and his gaze downcasted to the ground. "It was him."

Everyone went silent. Then curiosity took over Nazu. "Who the hell is Duskmon?" demanded Nazu.

Everyone but Koichi turned to look at her as if she was crazy. "Duskmon was an enemy of ours that we had a hard time dealing with," explained Bokomon because no one had spoken up.

Nazu turned her hard gaze to Bokomon. "That isn't everything, is it?"

No one answered. Terriermon flew over to them and landed in the middle of the group. He coughed to get their attention. When he had it, he kept coughing as if he didn't have their attention. "Yes?" Koji said in a don't-do-that-again-or-I'll-give-you-some-bodily-harm voice.

"I was wondering if I could come with you, since you _are_ the Legendary Warriors," said Terriermon.

"You know believe us?" JP asked quizzically.

"I've always thought you were. I just like messing with you guys," laughed Terriermon. Koji glowered at the little rabbit-dog hybrid. "So can I?"

"It's going to be dangerous," said Takuya.

"Yeah, so? Is that the only reason you've got? Danger is my middle name!" exclaimed Terriermon proudly.

"Let's put it to a vote. Koji, what's your say?" Takuya turned to the dark haired boy.

"He stays," Koji said, not even hesitating to think.

"Stays," Nazu said.

"Can he come, please Takuya?" asked Tommy. Takuya took it as a yes.

"Certo, perché no?" Zoe said. Everyone gave her a confused look. She sighed and repeated herself in a language they could all understand. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay," JP said, shrugging. "That little rabbit is much more powerful then we all thought."

"Hey! I'm just as much of a dog as you are a digi squirrel," Terriermon countered.

"Could have fooled us," muttered Koji.

Takuya ignored him and turned to Koichi. He nodded. Takuya noted that he seemed more relaxed now but still frightened. "Bokomon, Neemon, what about you?" he asked.

"It's fine by me," Bokomon said.

"What are we talking about again?" asked Neemon in a confused voice.

"Then it's decided: Terriermon comes with us." Terriermon clapped his hands and flew towards Tommy and tackled him in a bear hug.

X::::::::X

The next day, the ten of them headed out of the city. The area nearby was mostly forest area but they managed to make it out of the forest before lunch, coming to an overhang above a river. They sat down and made lunch. Just as they cleaned up their leftovers, a cry could be heard.

They looked over to see a figure rush out of the forest behind them. "Donnermon," growled JP. They pulled out their D-tectors but a sudden gust of wind made them turn behind them and there was Heikamon. Like a meeting between a mongoose and a snake, the two new comers began to attack each other.

"Fire Slam!"

"Lightning Strike!"

Rods hit solid fireballs. The rods hit the ground scorched around the humans. Bolts of lightning coursed between each other. Several hit the humans. They cried out as a bolt of electricity scorched their skin as they traveled past the humans. More rods were fired at Heikamon who dodged them and threw back fireballs at Donnermon. One eventually hit Heikamon's wing. Heikamon crashed towards the ground as electricity tore through his body.

He landed hard not too far away. Donnermon rushed towards him and fired black electricity punches at the fallen gargoyle. "Burning Blast!" In an explosion, the ground around him was scorched. The shock wave that went farther than the blast reached the humans and Digimon and swept them off the cliff and into the river below.

"Zoe! Tommy!" shouted Takuya as he reached for the nearest person. "JP! Koji! Koichi! Bokomon! Neemon! Terriermon! Nazu!" Two sets of hands grabbed Takuya and clung onto him and pulled him under the water. He struggled against the weight and he shouted between gasps of breath, "Tread! Tread!"

X::::::::X

Zoe treaded water, trying to keep herself above the water. "Anyone there?!" she shouted. Three cries caught her attention as they were rushed down the river. She noticed Koichi, Nazu, and Neemon grabbing onto the bank and climbing up it. Zoe swam across the river and took Koichi's hand as he helped her up.

X::::::::X

"Hang on, Tommy!" Koji shouted as he treaded water and did his best to hold Tommy above the water. Terriermon clung to his head. The rush of the water eventually calmed into a gentle current.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Alright! Not much to say here. Um . . . Oh yeah! Duckie Lover 151 and DigiBleach, thank you for reviewing. ^^**

**Zoe: (walks in) What is with you and Koji fighting?**

**Kaito: (folds arms) He's the one who always starts it.**

**Zoe: Quit being a child. You're a teenager after all.**

**Kaito: Get him to quite pissing me off first.**

**Koji: Once you quit being the author and let me take over.**

**Takuya: (puppy eyes) Don't let him!!**

**Kaito: He'd be a terrible author.**

**Koji: (glares) Oh yeah?**

**Kaito: (glares) Yeah!**

**(fighting noises heard in the background)**

**JP: Uh, let's just cut here.**

**Tommy: Yeah.**

**Koichi: (nods)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bolt Out Of The Blue

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Disclaimer time!! And this time it's JP!**

**JP: I really hope Koji doesn't walk in and start a fight. She doesn't own Digimon or any references made in the chapters.**

**Kaito: Thank you, JP. (silence for a few minutes) Well, off to the next cha-!**

**Koji: (walks in) Off to the next chapter!**

**Kaito: (glares)**

**Koji: (smirks)**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 7: Bolt Out Of The Blue

Takuya struggled against the extra weight holding him. "JP, get off!" he nearly shouted. "We can touch here."

"Oh." JP let go and set his feet against the sandy floor.

The water was up to their waists so Bokomon still clung to Takuya. The two waded towards the bank and looked around. "Where are the others?" asked Takuya looking around. The area around them was just the ending of the forest- or beginning, it was hard to tell. JP looked up the stream to find the cliff they had fallen from but it was too far in the distance for him to make it out.

Bokomon picked the book from his wet waist band. "Ugh, it's all wet," Bokomon complained. He held it by the cover and opened it so the pages would dry out.

"Let's try to find the others," JP said. "They'd be somewhere up or down stream if they had gotten out of the river." Takuya nodded in agreement. The two Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon and Beetlemon and began searching for the others; BurningGreymon searched downstream while Beetlemon skimmed the banks upstream.

Beetlemon frowned as he had been unable to find the others in the forest area along the banks. He had been calling out their names but had no luck, so he flew over the river and searched the other bank, which lacked the forest the other bank had. About half way down the bank, Beetlemon saw a body sprawled on the bank. Beetlemon flew down to inspect the human who had shoulder length black hair and wore a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Beetlemon noticed that he was still breathing and picked him up and continued flying watching the bank for any more humans. _How could there be another human here?_ he wondered.

Beetlemon landed near Bokomon and met a discouraged Takuya. "I'm going to guess you had no luck," Beetlemon said. Takuya nodded. "I didn't find Zoe or the others but I did find this human unconscious on the bank." Beetelmon laid the human on the ground.

Takuya looked down at the human boy who could be his exact age and back up at Beetlemon. "Sure you didn't find any others?" he asked. Beetlemon nodded.

"We need to find a village so we can drop him off and continue to find the others," Bokomon said.

"What if there are other humans here Bokomon?" asked Takuya. "They could be in danger or be the holders of the last four Spirits! We need to make sure those other humans don't fall into the bad guys hands. I saw a village of some bug like Digimon that way. Maybe we can rest there and try to contact the others."

Takuya lead the way to the village. A few Wormmon showed them the way to an empty house and allowed them to let the boy rest in a bed of leaves. Beetlemon de-evolved into JP and Takuya tried to contact the others but didn't have much luck. They used the map but couldn't find the others on the screen.

Takuya and JP gave up for the time being and decided to explore the village. Takuya and JP noticed several of the village's buildings almost demolished and several Tentomon, Minomon, Kunemon, Honeybeemon, and Mothmon repairing the damages. "What happened here?" Takuya asked the nearest Minomon.

Minomon turned to him. "Our village was attacked by a group of Triceramon who ran through our village and almost flattened this side of the commune," explained the Minomon before turning back to the others and directing them.

"Can't you just fight them off?" asked JP.

Minomon turned back to them. "Of course not! We can't stand against that tough hide or the body armor. Not even our leader could hold off a stampede of them," the larva Digimon replied. "Now if you have anymore questions take them up with someone who's not busy and leave me alone!" He turned back to work and hopped off.

Takuya and JP returned to the house where Bokomon had stayed with the unconscious boy. They still found him trying to air out the book and the black haired boy was now awake and was drinking some water. He exhaled and set the glass next to him and noticed the two Legendary Warriors coming in. "How're you feeling?" asked JP.

"Been better," the boy answered. "Where am I?"

"The Larva Village," answered Bokomon. He set the book open on the ground and pointed to a small dot on a map. "This place, as the name implies, is filled with Bug Digimon."

"According to the locals, this place has been partly demolished by some Triceramon," Takuya added.

"Triceramon?" asked Bokomon. "Triceramon are normally found in the plains on the other side of the river. I wonder why they're over here."

"Who are you guys anyway?" the boy spoke up.

"I'm Takuya and this is JP," Takuya introduced themselves. "JP found you unconscious on the river bank and we brought you here."

"We have a few questions to ask you," JP cut in. "First, what's your name?"

"Silver," the boy replied, nodding his head. "I didn't think there were more humans in the Digital World."

"Well, there's a surprise for everyone since there were only seven of us here in the first place," Takuya said, folding his arms. "Are there anymore of you guys?"

Silver shook his head. "Well, if you count them as human anymore," he said. Takuya, JP, and Bokomon gave him a confused look. "I wouldn't call them human anymore since they lost almost all their humanity and began siding with the Daemon and Lilithmon. I only managed to get away from them only to get knocked out in a fight with one of them and end up in that river."

Takuya and JP looked at each other. More humans but are along side with Daemon and Lilithmon? Maybe they were working with the Tainted Warriors. Takuya and JP looked back at Silver. "How many are there?" JP asked.

"About seven including me. The other six work with Daemon and Lilithmon," answered Silver. "I'm trying to find a way to get them back to normal so we can leave this world and return home. One of us was homesick and wanted to see his older brother badly."

Takuya frowned. The boy that Silver had told him about reminded him of Tommy when they had first came to the Digital World a year before. "Me, JP, and five others are here to save the Digital World," Takuya said. "How about you go home so you can't get hurt and we save the others?"

Silver snorted in response. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked. "Even I don't know how to bring them back."

Takuya and JP were about to answer in very annoyed voices, but were cut off by a rumble and several shouts. The three humans and Bokomon raced out to see what the ruckus was about. They all jumped out of the way as several Triceramon crashed through the village, destroying the houses and sending several small Digimon flying. They ran out of the way as the stampede rush towards them.

A Triceramon turned towards them and charged at them. Takuya and JP pulled out their D-tectors and evolved into BurningGreymon and MetalKabuterimon. MetalKabuterimon grabbed the triceratops Digimon by the horns and slowed it down. BurningGreymon engulfed himself in fire while crying "Wildfire Tsunami" and crashing into the Triceramon and sending it toppling over.

BurningGreymon then flew back over and fired several balls of fire from the cannons on his arms at his exposed belly. MetalKabuterimon had thrown himself into reverse and fired a Bollo Thunder attack at his exposed stomach as well. It turned into a silhouette surrounded by a data ring. BurningGreymon Slide Evolved into Agunimon and scanned the data. The DigiEgg flew off. The two went off to help with the other Triceramon.

Bokomon pulled Silver out of the village so they wouldn't get run over by the raging stampede. Bokomon noticed that Silver had wide eyes and an odd look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Bokomon. The small Digimon folded his arms and grinned widely. "Are you surprised that they're the Legendary Warriors?"

Silver looked down at Bokomon and then back at the battle field. There was an explosion and the two covered their faces as debris flew past them. A sudden beep from Silver's pocket caught Bokomon's attention. Silver pulled out a device from his pocket that looked a lot like a D-tector but it was smaller and fit into the human's hands. Silver looked out at the village and saw a beam of light stretch from the ground. "That's it," he said, running off back to the village.

"Wait!" shouted Bokomon but the human was too far off to hear him.

X::::::::X

BurningGreymon and MetalKabuterimon manage to help send what was left of the Triceramon in the direction of the river with the help of a Stingmon and a few Flymon. They returned to the mostly demolished Larva Village and saw a beam of light. "What's that?" asked BurningGreymon.

MetalKabuterimon Slide Evolved into Beetlemon and rushed up closer to the pillar of light. "Don't touch the Crest!" someone shouted. Beetlemon turned behind him to see Silver holding a small device in one hand and a threatening look on his face.

"Why is that, Silver?" asked Beetlemon. "Why shouldn't I touch the 'Crest'?"

Silver didn't answer the questions but shouted "Evolution!" In a bright light, Silver turned into a tall dark yellow and green armored humanoid Digimon with a rod on the back of his hands and shoulders. BurningGreymon flew above them and gapped at what he saw. Silver had turned into Donnermon.

"Sliver is Donnermon?" Beetlemon and BurningGreymon asked in utter disbelief.

Donnermon charged towards Beetlemon and unleashed a black electrified punch. Beetlemon countered it with a Thunder Fist. The two charges were too much and the two flew backwards from the blast and landing on the ground in their de-evolved states. Silver was the first to stand and rushed towards the pillar.

BurningGreymon dived to catch the human but Silver ducked and the dragon hybrid passed over him. Silver then scrambled and snatched the Crest. The light from the ground disappeared when the Crest was taken. JP tried to stand but only collapsed.

Silver used the device to evolve into Donnermon again and disappeared. BurningGreymon flew over to JP and helped him stand. He turned back into Takuya when he was sure JP could stand on his own feet. "I can't believe he was Donnermon," Takuya said still in shock.

JP looked where the light had been. "What about those other humans?" suggested JP. "Could those guys be the Tainted Warriors?" Takuya shrugged in response. They heard Bokomon run towards them shouting something was weird with Silver. Takuya and JP filled him in on what had happened.

"How could that be?" he asked. "There is no way for humans to turn into Digimon without Spirits. And he couldn't have a Spirit since the other four are sealed away with Cherubimon."

"Remember Nazu's Spirit? It isn't one of the twenty that we were aware of," JP reminded Bokomon.

They turned to see Stingmon and what was left of the survivors of the riot. Stingmon bowed his head. "I thank you for helping us."

"Heh, no problem," replied Takuya. A sudden ringing came from their D-tectors. The two humans pulled them out of their pockets to see the signs of Zoe and Koichi.

"Anyone out there? We need help, now!" cried the unanimous voices of Koichi, Zoe, and Nazu. "We're out numbered and we need-!" They were cut off mid sentence.

"Zoe! Zoe! Koichi! Guys!" shouted JP and Takuya worriedly. There was no reply from the three. The two quickly tried to contact Koji and Tommy and had some luck.

"Hey, did you hear the distress call from the others?" asked Koji.

"Yeah," replied JP. "Do you know where they are?"

"We have an idea," replied Koji.

"Is Tommy with you, Koji?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah," answered Tommy from the other end. "So is Terriermon. Where are you guys? When we tried to find you, you weren't on the map."

"No one else was on the map on our end either," JP said. "According to Bokomon, we're in Larva Village."

"And you wouldn't guess what we found out," Takuya added. "We found a human and he turned out to be Donnermon."

"WHAT?!" came the shout of Tommy and Koji. "How can that-? Never mind. We have to meet up somewhere in between. According to a resident of the area here, the others are in Storm Fields not too far away from the Black Mountains and a forest."

"Let's meet there," said Takuya. They said bye and cut the connection.

Takuya and JP turned to Bokomon and asked him about Storm Fields. "It's quite far from here, about a weeks walk," he answered after studying the map in his book.

"We don't have a week! We don't even have a day!" the two boys shouted.

"I know a way to get there even faster," Stingmon said. "I can find my friend XVmon and DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon and take you there within an hour."

Takuya and JP looked up at him with big smiles. "Where does he live?" they asked eagerly.

Stingmon pointed to the area behind him. "He lives not too deep in the forest behind the village," he replied. The two humans threw their fists into the air and exclaimed a random saying that they had heard from Zoe.

"Are humans always like this?" asked a Minomon that walked over to Bokomon.

Bokomon shrugged embarrassedly. "Most likely."

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Takuya: Honestly, where did that come from?**

**Kaito: (drinks some pop) What?**

**JP: Silver turning into Donnermon?**

**Kaito: Don't blame Duckie Lover. I thank her for the idea though. ^^**

**Koji: (steals glass of pop) More humans?**

**Kaito: Hey, give that back!**

**Koji: (flashbacks) T-take it! (hands it back)**

**Kaito: Ha! (drinks glass of pop) I thank everyone who's read the story so far; Duckie Lover 151, DigiBleach, and Aslan Leon for reviewing. I also thank Aslan Leon for helping me with my Koji troubles.**

**Zoe: I agree with DigiBleach that Koji would make a terrible writer. As would Takuya.**

**Koji and Takuya: Hey!**

**Koichi: Aslan Leon, I really don't think I'm going to go nuts enough to go to a mental institution.**

**Terriermon: Heck yeah! You're gonna see me go crazy with the gang, Duckie Lover!**

**Nazu and Koji: (groans)**

**Kaito: Anyway, R&R please! Expect the next chapter next Friday!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lake Rabbit

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Well, now that we're done using the original gang as people doing the disclaimer, now's the time to use the new characters!**

**Terriermon: Whee! Me!**

**Kaito: Eh? No, not now, bud.**

**Terriermon: Fine.**

**Nazu: Silly, rabbit.**

**Terriermon: I'm a dog! Not a rabbit!**

**Nazu: (rolls eyes)**

**Kaito: Just do it, Nazu.**

**Nazu: (sighs) Fine. This girl doesn't own anything. Happy now?**

**Kaito: -_- That'll do.**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 8: The Lake Rabbit

Koji, Tommy, and Terriermon managed to grab a drifting log and lift themselves onto it. The three rode it down stream until it calmed down a bit. Koji went back into the water to try to steer the log into some shallow water so he and Tommy could get to shore without almost drowning.

Koji managed to finally get it far enough in that he could stay on his toes to keep his head above the water. He began to push it slowly closer to shore when something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him under. Tommy heard the splash behind him and turned to see that Koji was gone. "Koji? Koji!" shouted Tommy as he peered into the water.

Suddenly, a giant WaruSeadramon jumped out of the water and dived back down. Tommy noticed Koji was wrapped up in its tail. "Koji!" shouted Terriermon and Tommy. Tommy quickly pulled out his wet D-tector and evolved into Kumamon and Terriermon Digivolved into Gargomon. Unfortunately for the log, Gargomon's weight was too much and made it rock.

Gargomon fell in. He surfaced and spat out the water that he had swallowed. Gargomon glared up at Kumamon who held tight to the log and was smiling nervously. WaruSeadramon popped out of the water, holding Koji above the water to give him enough breath and then slamming him back into the water.

Kumamon did his best to balance on the log and fired a round of snowballs from his blaster but they didn't do anything to their target. Gargomon had a little more luck with harming the giant red sea serpent.

"Dark Blast!" WaruSeadramon fired a dark blast at the two Digimon. Kumamon jumped out of the way and used a Crystal Freeze attack on the spot where the dark blast landed. The water that spouted up froze into place. Kumamon swam to the frozen platform while Gargomon covered him, firing at the purple icicles that WaruSeadramon summoned and fired at Kumamon.

Kumamon pulled himself onto the platform and jumped out onto the water. He used his Crystal Breeze to make himself more platforms. At the same time, he fired ice balls at the enemy and dodging raining purple icicles, black blasts, and poison.

WaruSeadramon became frustrated and dived back under the water just as Kumamon was about to jump into the air and Slide Evolve into Korikakumon. He began sinking and wildly grabbed for WaruSeadramon's tail.

What little air Koji was swept out of his mouth and his lungs screamed for air.

Korikakumon held on tightly as he could but the rapid decent was getting hard for him to hang on. As an added bonus, both he and Koji were losing their air._ What can I-?_ Korikakumon opened his mouth and bit down hard on WaruSeadramon's scaly tail.

Korikakumon wanted to spit the slimy taste out of his mouth and shout "Yuck" but it did get the job done. WaruSeadramon's tail loosened its grip on Koji. Korikakumon Slide Evolved into Kumamon and grabbed Koji and swam upward as quickly as he could before his own air ran out. _Almost there,_ he thought.

Kumamon heard "Dark Blast!" Kumamon didn't look back and swam faster. Something crashed into the two of them and drove them to the surface. Kumamon and Koji gasped for breath. "Are you okay?" asked a rough voice behind them.

The two turned back to see a Penguinmon holding them up. "Hey-o, down there!" shouted a voice above them. Terriermon circled above them and hovered next to them. Penguinmon helped them into shallow water. They walked onto the dry land and sat down to catch their breath.

"What happened to WaruSeadramon?" asked Tommy, who had returned to his human form.

"Tylomon took care of him," Penguinmon explained. He cocked his head and examined them. "Why were you trying to swim in the Seadramon infested waters? Don't you know it's dangerous at this time of the year?"

"You guys are terrible swimmers," Terriermon teased. "I'm such a better swimmer." He folded his arms proudly with a wide grin.

Koji rolled his eyes. "Then if you're such a great swimmer, why didn't you swim after me?"

Terriermon giggled. "Oh, calm down," he said nonchalantly.

"So, what were you doing in the waters anyway?" asked Penguinmon.

"We fell into it after a cliff exploded," Tommy said.

"During that battle between Heikamon and Donnermon," added Koji, remembering the battle before falling and being swept down the river.

"Then where are Takuya and the others?" asked Tommy.

"Probably swept farther down the river," suggested Koji. He pulled out his D-tector and summoned the map from the device. He examined it. Three dots (a grey, a pink, and a dark purple one) caught his attention. So only three were in the area? Koji began trying to contact Koichi but he couldn't get into contact with anyone. Tommy tried contacting Takuya then JP, but didn't have any luck.

Penguinmon waddled over to them. "Who're you trying to look for?" he asked.

"Our friends: five other humans, a Bokomon, and a Neemon," the two answered.

"The guys at the city could help," Penguinmon suggested. The two humans and Terriermon looked at the purple flightless bird. "I live in a city not too far from here. It's just less then a mile that way." Penguinmon pointed down the river. Penguinmon began leading them down the river. Koji and Tommy looked at each other and followed the Rookie level. Terriermon flew not too far behind them.

X::::::::X

The figure watched the two humans and the Terriermon follow the Penguinmon. The female Digimon smirked. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. She jumped from branch to branch quietly and followed them to their destination.

X::::::::X

Penguinmon took them through a small forested area and eventually came to a huge city. "Welcome to Lake City," he said. The city was almost on top of the lake on the other side of the lake. Possibly from the water? Not too far away was a boat rental shop run by a Scubamon. They got themselves a motor boat and road across the lake. Swimmon and other aquatic Digimon jumped out of the water and dived back into it. More boats were seen across the lake filled with all sorts of Digimon.

"Lake City's roads are water ways so boats and the Digimon of the lake are able to get around," Penguinmon explained.

"Sounds like Venice in Italy," said Koji.

"Venice?" asked Tommy. "Doesn't Zoe talk about that place a lot?" Koji nodded. Zoe had told them of her vacation to Venice, Italy when she was younger and about the waterways of the city.

The boat slowed down a bit as they entered the city. Penguinmon navigated through the confusing city streets passing Digimon and buildings until they got to the middle of the city where a giant dome building. "I'm sure our city leader could help you," said Penguinmon as he parked the boat. "She's able to use the devices you have and pin-point the exact location of your friends. Just be careful of how you say things. Lately, Crescemon has been moody lately. Please don't be rude to her and say Crescemon di signora when speaking to her."

The three nodded and stepped off the boat. Terriermon sat on Tommy's arm as the three made their way into the building lead by Penguinmon. "What are your names again?" he asked.

"I'm Tommy. This is Terriermon and that's Koji," Tommy introduced themselves.

Penguinmon's flaps on the back of his head lifted and drooped. "Those names sound oddly familiar," he mumbled to himself. Koji noticed an odd look in the bird's eyes. He tensed and put his hand in the pocket and gripped his D-tector. Something wasn't right and he needed to be on his guard. Tommy was oblivious to Koji's tenseness and continued following Penguinmon.

Terriermon looked back at Koji and noticed that he seemed rather upset. He frowned. _He's probably pissed since he didn't have lunch,_ he thought. _That reminds me, I'm hungry!_ "Hey, Pen, do you know where the nearest food joint is?"

"I'll take you to one once we're done here," Penguinmon assured him. He eventually brought them to a huge room that had a glass floor and walls. Two figures were in the middle of the room. One was a pink female figure wearing armor and carrying two axe-like weapons. The other was a humanoid orange lion with thick blonde hair and small flames coming from his armor and from the tip of his tail.

"Why would you break our treaty that has helped both our cities?" shouted the orange Digimon furiously. "What has gotten into you Crescemon?"

"Something I should have done long ago," replied Crescemon icily. "Your citizens have been stealing from the lake and my city. I want them out, Flaremon! You get out of my city as well!"

The kids could hear Flaremon growl and he pushed passed them. "What's his problem?" asked Terriermon. "Someone put out his fire?"

"Who was that?" asked Tommy.

"Flaremon, the leader of the Volcano City to the west in the Black Mountains," whispered Penguinmon. "Our cities were at war for sometime. Five years ago, they made a treaty and our cities were able to co-exist in peace. Something must have happened for Crescemon to break the treaty like that." Koji gripped his D-tector tighter.

Crescemon turned her attention to the new comers. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice still ice cold.

Tommy shivered from the sternness and ice of her voice. Penguinmon looked up at Crescemon. "Crescemon di signora, these humans need help searching for their friends," he said.

Crescemon looked at the humans with her icy gaze. "What are their names?" she asked.

Koji gripped his D-tector and got ready to run if needed be. "Koji and Tommy are their names," explained Penguinmon.

Crescemon's gaze flew towards the humans. Her glare was threatening and nearly freezing. Koji pulled out his D-tector and shouted "Spirit Evolution" as quickly as Crescemon shouted, "Get the humans! Get Their Spirits!" Lobomon grabbed Tommy and Terriermon and tore threw the halls. Several Depthmon, Doumon, Frogmon, Shawjamon, and Orcamon raced after them, firing attacks. Lobomon ran through the halls and took a sharp turn into a window. He fired a Howling Laser to shatter the glass and jumped through the window. He landed on the ground and continued running and jumped across the water way.

Crescemon watched as he disappeared. "Damn it," she growled. "Follow them! Cut off all ways out of the city!"

X::::::::X

Lobomon jumped through the city and dodged the eyes of the Digimon as best he could. "What was that?" asked Tommy. "Why are they after us?"

"They want our Spirits," Lobomon said. "Crescemon and the citizens must work for or with the Tainted Warriors." He stopped in a deserted ally way and sat down so he could rest for a few minutes.

"Who are these Tainted Warriors?" asked Terriermon.

"Some enemies of ours," explained Tommy.

"So, you're what's all the commotion's about?" asked a voice from behind them. The three turned startled. Lobomon grabbed one of his Licht Schwert swords and got into a defensive position while Tommy pulled out his D-tector, ready to back Lobomon up. Out of the shadows came a Lunamon.

Lobomon gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. "Who are you? Another enemy sided with Crescemon?" he demanded.

Lunamon shook her head. "No," she replied. "That's my sister. There's something wrong with her."

Lobomon didn't relax. "Why should we trust you?"

"Oh, come off it, dude," Terriermon said, flying towards the Lunamon. "What do ya think she's gonna do? She's only a Rookie and she wouldn't last two seconds against you."

Tommy seemed unsure of what to do. "Maybe Terriermon's right?" he suggested.

Lobomon finally relaxed and retracted the light blade and put it away. "Fine, but in return, we want your help."

Lunamon nodded. "Of course. What is it, sir?" she asked politely.

Lobomon turned back into Koji and walked towards Lunamon. He gave a look back at Tommy and turned back his attention back towards Lunamon and pulled out his D-tector. "Our friends are here," he said as he pulled up the map and pointed towards the three dots. "Can you tell us where that is?"

Lunamon examined it for a minute. "Somewhere in Storm Fields, possibly near the Black Mountains," she stated. She looked up at them with a determined look. "That's all I can give you."

Koji nodded. Suddenly, a call came from Tommy's D-tector. Tommy recognized it as Nazu's symbol on his screen. "Hello?" Koji came over and looked over the younger Digidestined's shoulder.

"Anyone out there? We need help, now!" cried the unanimous voices of Koichi, Zoe, and Nazu. Their voices were hoarse and full of fear. "We're out numbered and we need-!" They were cut off mid sentence.

"Koichi! Koichi!" shouted Koji in a panicked voice, snatching the D-tector from Tommy. The symbol faded and Koji grabbed his own D-tector and dropped Tommy's.

Terriermon caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to a grateful Tommy. "Jeez, he doesn't have to get so worked up," he muttered.

Koji ignored what the little _rabbit_ had said and kept trying to contact Koichi but failed to do so. Tommy tried getting a hold of Nazu then Zoe. Tommy gave up after a few minutes but Koji kept trying. Tommy looked at Koji. Koji had the same expression he had the year before when Koichi was still in the coma in the real world. "Koji," Tommy nearly whispered but Koji didn't even hear him.

"Koji? Tommy? You guys there?" asked a new voice from Koji's D-tector. The symbol of fire appeared on his D-tector.

"Takuya! Where the hell are you?" he demanded and then cut to the chase. "Hey, did you hear the distress call from the others?"

"Yeah," replied JP's voice from Tommy's D-tector and echoed from Koji's. "Do you know where they are?"

"We have an idea," replied Koji.

"Is Tommy with you, Koji?" asked Takuya from the other end.

"Yeah," answered Tommy happily. "So is Terriermon. Where are you guys? When we tried to find you, you weren't on the map."

"No one else was on the map on our end either," JP informed him. "According to Bokomon, we're in Larva Village."

"And you wouldn't guess what we found out," Takuya added. "We found a human and he turned out to be Donnermon."

"WHAT?!" the two shouted in disbelief. They threw it aside as soon as they remember the distress call. Koji told them where they were and where the others might be.

"Let's meet there," informed Takuya. They said bye and cut the connection.

Koji and Tommy turned towards Lunamon. "We need help getting out of the city," said Tommy. "Do you think you can help us?" Lunamon looked off into space.

Koji turned to Tommy. "We can get out of here without anyone's help," he said. "Let's go." Koji turned into Lobomon and began to leave. Tommy and Terriermon followed reluctantly.

"Wait!" Lunamon shouted. The three stopped and turned towards the little white rabbit. "I know a way out of here that won't get you caught. It'll take you out of the city but it'll take you an hour to at least wander through the underground sewers if you don't follow the directions." She motioned for them to follow her. She lead them to a different ally way and walked over to a sewer cover. Lunamon bent down and removed it. "I can show you the way out but once you make it to the outside I can direct you to a friend of mine that will be able to take you to your destination."

"What about your city?" asked Tommy.

Lunamon turned to Tommy. "The city will last," she replied. "I can save my sister once I use the Crest."

The two human's eyes bulged. "Crest?" they asked. Lunamon nodded and pulled out a small gold necklace with a transparent blue plate.

"You know what a Crest is?" she asked. Tommy nodded and pulled out the necklace just like the "Crest" that Lunamon held. "Wow, you have one too?" she asked. "I thought there was only one."

Lunamon slipped into the sewer. The other two followed her. She grabbed a small stone from something on her and held it in front of her. The two boys continued to question her for several minutes and finally fell silent when they couldn't get anymore info from her.

Eventually they came to a bright light down the tunnel and into fresh air. Lunamon turned to them. "Keep watch for another human or a Digimon named Donnermon. For some reason, he's after the Crests. I'd suggest you watch yourself," Koji warned her.

She nodded. "You should take your own advice as well, since you too have a Crest." Lunamon gave them directions to a friend of hers that could take them to their destination. The three left.

_Good luck, humans_, she wished them before turning back towards the tunnel. A Frogmon stood behind her.

X::::::::X

A shriek came to Terriermon's ears. He turned his attention back towards the tunnel. "Something's wrong," he shouted. Tommy turned back as Terriermon began flying back to the tunnel entrance. Tommy ran after him and Koji was forced to run after the boy. The three looked down on the sight of a Frogmon scanning Lunamon's data and watching her turn into a DigiEgg and fly off.

Tommy was horror struck. Koji was tense. Terriermon didn't hesitate and turned into Gargomon. The Frogmon smirked. "The humans." He jumped into the air and threw his shuriken. Gargomon fired at them and knocked them off course. Tommy and Koji quickly Digivolved and the three took care of Frogmon quickly.

Lobomon scanned the data. Terriermon deDigivolved and sat down. He then noticed something sparkling on the ground and walked over to it. He picked up and saw that it was the Crest. He slipped over his head and began flying after the other two.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: (jams out to music)**

**Takuya: (walks in) Hey, isn't that Koichi's theme song?**

**Kaito: (nods) You bet! This and JP's are awesome!**

**Takuya: (folds arms and looks around) Where's Koji?**

**Kaito: He's helping the others do something for the next author's notes. I don't know why.**

**Terriermon: Maybe they're planning a surprise party!**

**Takuya: (sweats)**

**Kaito: Pfft! Yeah, right. Since you two aren't busy, why don't you help me with the reviews? Maybe Silver could help?**

**Takuya: Aw, hell no! He's a bad guy!**

**Kaito: So?**

**Takuya: Never mind.**

**Kaito: Anyway, thanks to Aslan Leon and Duckie Lover 151 for reviewing again. ^^ Duckie, the thing with Silver/Donnermon will be answered later. ^^ Just don't know how long, though.**

**Takuya: Heck, even I'm confused.**

**Terriermon: Who's Donnermon? The guy that was fighting the other guy?**

**Kaito: Anyway, DigiBleach and Guilmon, thanks. ^^ I think we'd all go nuts if something like that happened. Especially me. O.O**

**Everyone: R&R, please!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Camp Capture

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: (thinking)**

**Takuya: Hello? (waves hand in front of face)**

**Terriermon: Maybe she's out of it.**

**Kaito: Huh, what? Is it on? What time is it?**

**Takuya & Terriermon: Disclaimer.**

**Kaito: Ah. Bokomon and Neemon! Come and help~!**

**Bokomon: Sure.**

**Neemon: What are we doing again?**

**Bokomon: (rolls eyes) Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier.**

**Kaito: (turns to Neemon) Say, what are they planning?**

**Neemon: A prize!**

**Bokomon: Don't you mean a surprise?**

**Kaito: Bokomon, what is it?**

**Bokomon: Well, it's- mppf! (Takuya covers his mouth)**

**Kaito: Fine. On to the chapter!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 9: Camp Capture

Zoe, Koichi, Nazu, and Neemon traveled through the forest. "I wonder where the others are." Zoe wondered aloud. "I wonder if they're nearby."

Koichi began to wonder the same thing and pulled out his D-tector. "What are you doing?" asked Neemon.

"Contacting the others," Koichi replied. He tried Koji first but found it unable to do anything. Koichi looked at Zoe and shook his head. Zoe looked down and tried contacting Takuya or JP but as well had no luck.

Nazu leaned against a tree not too far away. She watched them quietly and looked down at her own D-tector, unsure of what to do herself. Nazu still found it hard to trust them. _Would they come?_ she wondered.

Zoe and Koichi eventually gave up contacting the others. "Well what know?" she asked the others.

"We try to look for the others seems to be the only thing we can do," Koichi said.

Nazu was quiet. "What about that necklace thing that Tommy found?" she asked. "Didn't you find anything about those things?"

The two looked at each other with guilty faces. "Opps," they said. Nazu groaned. They all became silent for several minutes then Zoe spoke up. "What about Nefertimon's library at Ophanimon's castle?" she asked. "That place has a whole bunch of information."

"Yeah but there is so much information in those books, remember?" Koichi reminded them. "Maybe Nefertimon herself knows?"

"Maybe," agreed Zoe.

"Hey, there's something sparkly over there," Neemon said in wonder. They all looked over to where Neemon was pointing. There was a low groan. The three looked at each other and shrugged. Zoe went through the bushes and found a scratched up Koemon lying against a tree trunk.

Zoe gasped and called for the others. They ran over to her and noticed the injured Koemon. "Are you okay?" asked Zoe.

Koemon looked up at the three humans. "Who are you, uki?" he asked.

"Ah, grazie al cielo il tuo bene," Zoe said with relief. "What happened?"

Koemon rubbed his head. "Uki. Koemon was walking towards my camp where they're expecting Koemon with a package, uki," he explained. "Then Koemon was attacked by some Impmons and Koemon was pummeled, uki uki! Koemon has to get there before dusk, uki!"

"We can't help you," Nazu said. "We have somewhere to be."

"You said that there was a camp nearby?" asked Koichi. "Have you possibly seen any humans?"

Koemon blinked. "Are humans here Legendary Warriors?" Zoe and Koichi nodded. Koemon got up and began hopping from one foot to another. "Yes. Lots of humans here! Uki! Humans possibly at camp!"

"Really?" Zoe asked excitedly. "Then take us!"

Nazu stood with her arms crossed. She shook her head. "Something doesn't seem right," she stated.

Zoe and Koichi looked over at her. _So much like Koji when we first met him,_ she thought in annoyance. "Do you always have problems trusting people?" Zoe asked.

"We may not have a choice but to trust him," Koichi said. "The others maybe at this camp, for all we know and if we don't take this chance to catch up with them, we maybe unable to find them for a while." Nazu remained silent. Koichi did have a point.

The four followed the Koemon for several hours across plains. Thunder sounded behind them and lightning flashed as they trudged uphill. They eventually came upon a large camp ground. "Wow," Zoe and Koichi gasped. Suddenly, Koichi's head began to ache. He clutched it. The two girls looked at him.

"You okay?" asked Zoe.

"I'm okay," Koichi replied. "Something dark seems to be loaming ahead."

"Oh, not you too," Zoe moaned.

"If something doesn't seem right, we shouldn't continue," Nazu stated.

Koemon turned to them. "Koemon help you find friends," he said. "If friends are around, Master would know." He led them towards the camp. With every step, Koichi could feel a dread overcoming him. It was something he had felt before but couldn't pin point where. All he knew was that it was unwelcoming. Zoe felt slightly unnerved when she noticed several of the Digimon were Chessmon. Now was when she began to wonder if the others were here as well and if they were captured. Nazu kept her wits about her. Her eyes scanning for anything that seemed hostile.

Koemon lead them towards the middle of the camp and to a large dark tent. Koemon walked in and said, "Master, humans are here to find their friends!"

Nine red eyes glared out at them from the darkness of the tent. "The Legendary Warriors," hissed a familiar voice. The three dropped when a red beam flew at them. Koichi rolled sideways and Beast Spirit Evolved into JagerLoewemon. Zoe stood up and Spirit Evolved into Kazemon. Nazu got up as well and began shouting "Spirit Evolution" but was cut short as an attack launched just a few feet behind her sent her flying.

JagerLoewemon leaped at the tent at the same moment Duskmon stepped out of the darkness of the tent. He crossed his swords to shield himself from the rush. Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave attack to dispel several Digimon that appeared at to inspect the ruckus but began dodging attacks launched by Koemon that had just Digivolved into an Apemon. Nazu finally Digivolved into Astrummon and began throwing exploding amethysts at the enemy Digimon.

The glow of Fractal Codes lit the camp but no matter how many Kazemon and Astrummon took down, two more popped up. JagerLoewemon was holding against Duskmon decently. The two jumped back. JagerLoewemon shrouded himself in a dark cloak of shadows and Duskmon formed a round blood red moon around him from his extendable swords. After a few seconds, the two launched themselves at each other and collided head on. The explosion of energy from the collision nearly leveled the area around them. Kazemon and Astrummon found themselves face down in the dirt and on the verge of turning back into their humans selves.

The two struggled to stand. Kazemon turned to Astrummon. "Do you think you can handle them?" she asked. Astrummon nodded weakly. Kazemon Slide Evolved into Zephyrmon and flew to help Koichi fight against Duskmon.

Astrummon summoned several orbs of light and shouted, "Burning Solar!" The orbs crashed into several of the enemies and Astrummon ran at them while punching and kicking at them. After several fell, they stepped back. Astrummon looked behind her to see a new comer Digimon that she recognized from Seraphimon's Castle.

"Hmm, so a new Legendary Warrior?" asked Bajarmon with a smirk.

Astrummon stood ready. Bajarmon rushed her with his blades ready.

X::::::::X

Duskmon leaped out of the way as JagerLoewemon's Ebony Blast passed beneath him. He didn't have time to block as a bird came at him with red plasma claws. She sliced at him while shouting, "Plasma Pods!" Duskmon landed hard on the ground. The two didn't let up and continued rounds of attacks. Duskmon rolled and jumped out of the way of the attacks. A shout and scream could be heard from several rows of tents away.

Something crashed into Zephyrmon and the two began to fall towards the ground. A humanoid figure jumped at them and slashed away at the two with the long blades on his wrists, shouting, "Rabid Claw!" The two landed on the ground in their human forms.

"Nazu! Zoe!" JagerLoewemon shouted. He Slide Evolved into Loewemon and began running towards Bajarmon but Duskmon fired a Deadly Gaze from behind him. Loewemon cried out in pain as he turned into Koichi. Duskmon appeared in front of him and swatted him towards the other two humans. He landed on the ground.

They tried to Spirit Evolve but found themselves too exhausted. More Digimon from the camp encircled them. They couldn't do anything as they were now. Zoe and Koichi began pressing at one of the buttons on their D-tectors frantically. "What are you doing?" Nazu asked.

"Contacting the others! If they're nearby, they'll help," Zoe replied.

"What makes you think they'd come?" Nazu spat.

Zoe glared at her. "They'll come because they're our friends and friends don't leave each other behind!" Zoe shouted angrily. "Now hurry up and try to contact the others!"

Nazu looked down at her D-tector with doubt. _There's only one way to tell,_ she shouted in her head. She began pressing at the buttons like crazy. The ice symbol appeared on her D-tector. Zoe saw the fire symbol appear on her screen and the symbol for thunder appeared on Koichi's.

"Anyone out there? We need help, now!" the three cried fearfully. "We're out numbered and we need-!" Their distress call was cut off by a blast that knocked their D-tectors out of their hands and skidding across the opening.

Apemon picked them up and Bajarmon and Duskmon approached them. They raised their fists and the next thing that the three knew was that they were unconscious.

**(^_^) (-_-) **

**Kaito: Okay, this chapter is done and more Duskmon!**

**Koichi: What is with people bring Duskmon back?**

**Nazu: There's something more to Duskmon than what you guys are telling me, isn't there?**

**Takuya: Uh . . . anyway. Trix are for kids. I'm hungry now. (goes off for some Trix cereal)**

**Terriermon: The thing with the Crest will soon be revealed, DigiBleach. ^^ Oh, Duckie Lover, no matter how much I look like a rabbit, **_**I'm a dog! **_**(leaves room)**

**Kaito: Thanks Aslan and Digimon122! Lunamon shall be avenged and Donnermon will be a bit more revealed later in the story. ^^ (turns to everyone) Guys, what are you planning?**

**Takuya: (takes a step back) Don't look up.**

**Koichi: (takes step back) I'd suggest we all duck and cover. (everyone runs out of room)**

**Kaito: (looks around confused) Uh, guys? What's going on? (looks up to see water fall on her) (blinks)**

**Koji: (laughs) Congrats on almost getting to chapter 10.**

**Kaito: (glares up at him and mutters) Damn you, bandana head.**

**?????: Hey, that wasn't meant to be the surprise, Minamoto!**

**Koji: Whatever.**

**Kaito: Huh? Koji, who the hell is also up there?!**

**Koji: It's ----------.**

**Kaito: ----------, you're not supposed to be here yet!**

**??????: Why not? I wanted to meet them before that pain in the butt does!**

**Kaito: OUT! Koji, just because she's getting yelled at doesn't mean you won't get attacked by fangirls! (presses random button)**

**Koji: Oh crap! (begins running from fangirls)**

**Kaito: (sighs) Well, thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Koji: Heeeeeeeeeeelp!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: (walks in with towel) Damn that bandana head.**

**Terriermon: Hey, can I please have a turn doing the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: Yeah, feel free to.**

**Terriermon: Whoopee! (sarcastically) Kaito Lune does own Digimon Frontier. If anyone has any questions feel free to call her attorney.**

**Kaito: (grabs Terriermon and sweatdrops) He's kidding! I don't own Digimon Frontier. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 10: The Escape

Takuya, JP, and Bokomon gapped in surprise at what they were seeing. "I am Imperialdramon," it shouted with the unanimous voices of Stingmon and XVmon.

"Imperialdramon," repeated Bokomon. "One of the strongest Digimon out there."

"How where they able to do that?" asked JP. "You know, combine into one?"

Bokomon looked up at him. "It's called DNA Digivolution," he explained. "I don't know how it works but it's amazing!"

"Well, let's get going!" shouted Takuya. The three were swept up in a blue beam and found themselves in a glowing dome on the back of Imperialdramon's back. The giant dragon lifted off from the ground and began flying towards the Storm Plains.

X::::::::X

Koji, Tommy, and Terriermon had managed to talk the fastest Thunderbirdmon into taking them to Storm Fields. It was getting darker as they approached Storm Fields. Thunder rumbled and lightning crackled. It had only been an hour flight and they finally made it to the Storm Fields.

Thunderbirdmon dodged a few lightning strikes and flew lower to the ground. "How much farther?" asked Thunderbirdmon.

Koji pulled out his D-tector and checked the map. A red and a yellow dot appeared on it not too far from them. "Another mile?" he said over the wind.

Below Tommy spotted a big dragon and two figures below. He pulled on Koji's sleeve. "Down there!" he shouted in Koji's ear. Koji nodded and relayed the message to Thunderbirdmon. He landed next to the dragon.

Tommy gazed at it with wide excited eyes. "Wow!" he shouted. Takuya and JP introduced him as Imperialdramon.

"They- he gave us a ride," Takuya said.

"They?" asked Terriermon. "They? I only see one Digimon. Where is the other one?"

Bokomon stepped up. "Imperialdramon was two Digimon but they fused into one," he explained.

Koji shook his head. "So, what's the plan?" he asked Takuya.

Takuya flinched. "The plan?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't exactly figured that one out yet."

Koji face-palmed and began yelling at Takuya. "You had a whole bunch of time to figure it out and you didn't have anything? What were you thinking? Just running in there with D-tector in hand and raiding the camp and _hope_ the others don't get killed in the process?" he shouted.

"Eh, something like that," Takuya said guiltily. Koji did another face/palm.

X::::::::X

It was now night out and the three humans woke up groggily. "What time is it?" asked Zoe. The three looked around and found themselves in a cage. The three looked outside the cage. They looked for their D-tectors but found that they weren't on them.

"Great," Zoe moaned as she threw up her hands in defeat and sat down.

"Ouch!" shouted something beneath her. Startled, Zoe stood up and ran to the other side of the cage. Neemon looked around quizzically. There was a sudden flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder that made them all jump.

"Oh, where are the others?" she wondered as she sat down next to Nazu and Koichi.

Nazu looked out at the outside from behind the bars for several minutes. Suddenly, Zoe stood up with a huge smile on her face. Nazu and Koichi looked up at her. "What's with the smile?" she asked.

Zoe turned to them. "Me, JP, and Tommy were once captured like this back when we had to fight Ranamon and Mercurymon and our D-tectors were out of our hands. JP shouted Execute and the D-tector came flying towards him, though a force field kind of held it with the Datamon," she explained. "If we try to Spirit Evolve, they should come to us and we'll be able to break out of here."

"What if something is blocking the way like how you just explained?" Nazu asked, crossing her arms. "What then? And how are we going to get out of here without being caught again?"

Zoe opened her mouth to explain it but shut it. "Good point," she said in defeat. "This maybe our only chance though. We'll just have to improvise until we're out of the camp."

Nazu tried to argue but Koichi interrupted. "It's better than sitting here until the others come, isn't it?" asked Koichi. Nazu frowned. She gave up trying to argue and nodded. The three stood and walked towards the bars. They reached as far as they could out of the cage so they could catch their D-tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they shouted. Several minutes past. For a while nothing happened but finally they saw their three D-tectors flew towards them. "Alright!" Koichi and Zoe nearly shouted. Several feet away from their hands, the three D-tectors hit something and fell to the ground.

"No!" they nearly shouted. Zoe bent down and tried fishing for hers but it was too far out of her grasp that she couldn't grab any of them.

Neemon woke up and walked over to them. "What are you playing? Go fish?" he asked. "Where are the fishes?" He spotted the D-tectors. "Oh, there they are!" he shouted. He walked over to the bars and slammed into the bars. Zoe and Nazu slapped their hands against their foreheads. The three sat down and sighed.

_What now?_

X::::::::X

Bokomon ran for his life. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" he shouted. The majority of the camp was on his tail. He was almost at the south end of the camp and he could see Paildramon standing several yards away from the tent lines.

Paildramon saw the mob coming and fired an Elemental Bolt into the air to signal that it was time for them to sneak into the camp. "Drop!" he instructed Bokomon after he gave off the signal. Bokomon dropped to the ground as Paildramon fired energy bullets at the advancing army. Several turned into DigiEggs while several tried to run away.

Thunderbirdmon shouted "Spark Wing" and electrified feathers rained down from his wings. Even more Digimon turned into DigiEggs.

X::::::::X

Takuya, Tommy, JP, Koji, and Terriermon saw Paildramon's signal and turned into Kumamon, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Beetlemon and ran into the camp. Paildramon and Thunderbirdmon were pummeling most of the camp residents so they got through the camp without running into too many enemies. Anyone that crossed the five was frozen by Kumamon's Crystal Freeze attack.

Lobomon used his D-tector to make sure they were going the right direction through the maze of tents. "They're close now," Lobomon shouted. They all began picking up the pace. When they were close to the dots where the three were at, two figures stepped in their way.

One was Duskmon and the other was Bajarmon. Duskmon began charging at them but Lobomon blocked his attack with his two light-swords. Bajarmon jumped towards them but Agunimon used his Pyro Tornado and roundhouse kicked Bajarmon. With the two enemies Digimon taken care of, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Terriermon continued towards the others.

X::::::::X

The three had heard the commotion and peered out at the tents. "What's going on?" asked Nazu.

Zoe grinned. "It's the others!" she said.

Nazu looked at Zoe. "How are you so sure?" she asked.

"Because, I just know it!" she replied. Nazu stared at her and then turned her gaze back out at the sounds of fighting.

"Zoe! Koichi!" came the shout of a familiar voice. "Nazu! Neemon!"

The three turned around to seen Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Terriermon running towards them. "Beetlemon! Kumamon!" The three ran over to them but were blown back by the invisible field around them.

"Whoa! What was that?" shouted Kumamon.

"Something standing in the way," replied Beetlemon. "Thunder Fist!" He electrified his fist and began bashing at the force field. Kumamon Slide Evolved into Korikakumon and began slashing away with his axes and Terriermon began firing hot air shots at it.

After several minutes, the field broke down and they were able to reach the others. The three stepped back and Korikakumon used his axes to slash the bars away. They helped the humans out and Koichi, Zoe, and Nazu ran over and grabbed their D-tectors.

"We have to get out of here before Bajarmon and Duskmon come and find us," said Koichi.

"Where are Takuya and Koji?" asked Zoe.

"Fighting them right now," replied Beetlemon. "Let's hurry up and get them and get out of here."

Nazu and Koichi Spirit Evolved and Zoe Beast Spirit Evolved. Zephyrmon grabbed Neemon and they began rushing to help the others.

X::::::::X

How Duskmon and Bajarmon had gotten the upper advantage was beyond Agunimon and Lobomon. The two were forced to Slide Evolve into BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon, which put them at more of a disadvantage. KendoGarurumon had lost his ability to maneuver quickly thanks to the close lines of the tent without becoming blinded by the cloth tents. BurningGreymon too had lost his ability to move out of the way and was forced to take to the sky.

"Pyro Barrage!" he shouted, firing balls of fire from his cannons. Bajarmon jumped out of the way of their paths.

Bajarmon jumped onto one of the burning tents and used it to get up to BurningGreymon. He began slashing away at BurningGreymon, but being in the air, the dragon Digimon flew higher and covered himself in fire and crashed into the enemy Digimon. The two made a quick decent into the ground. Flames exploded from the impact. BurningGreymon stood over his defeated foe as it turned into a silhouette surrounded by a Fractal Code. He Slide Evolved into Agunimon and summoned his D-tector.

"Fractal Code Extrac- ouf!" Something hard crashed into Agunimon. His D-tector clattered out of his hands and vanished. "What the hell?" he asked, winded.

KendoGarurumon had little advantage and was forced to turn back into Lobomon. He and Duskmon exchanged blows but when the explosion happened, Duskmon seemed to hesitate and looked over at the crash site. Lobomon had been confused on the hesitation but took advantage of it and rushed at him, readying an attack. Duskmon, at that moment, blocked the attack with one sword and grabbed him with his other hand. Duskmon spun him around once to gain more momentum before throwing Lobomon, who then crashed into Agunimon.

Lobomon and Agunimon got off each other and didn't see Duskmon rush at them. Duskmon sent the two flying in opposite directions. Agunimon crashed into several tents that collapsed under his weight and Lobomon crashed hard into a pole.

From the crash and soreness, Lobomon turned back into Koji. He huffed and looked up. His breath escaped him as Duskmon towered over him with his sword raised. "I won't let you hurt Hiroto," he said darkly. He brought down his sword towards Koji who flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for death.

When it didn't come, he looked up bewilderedly and saw JagerLoewemon standing in front of him protectively and Duskmon was skidding across the ground away from him. "JagerLoewemon!" he shouted.

"Are you okay, Koji?" he asked. Koji nodded and stood, resting a hand on the metallic lion.

"Looks like you had a fun time," Terriermon said sarcastically. He landed on JagerLoewemon's head. Koji shook his head. He didn't have anything to say to the rabbit.

Duskmon got up but was quickly overpowered by Astrummon and Beetlemon. "Where are Zoe and Kumamon?" asked Koji.

"They went to help Takuya," replied JagerLoewemon.

Astrummon and Beetlemon went at it but Duskmon still out-powered them. Beetlemon had more experience fighting him and Astrummon knew not to underestimate him but her willingness to not work with him put them at such a disadvantage.

"What's your problem?" asked Beetlemon.

Astrummon ignored him and rushed in with her hands and feet glowing while shouting "Lunar Rend". Her speed quickened and her power doubled, so she went at it. Duskmon jumped away as she made a final kick and knocked her away as if she was a raged doll. Astrummon rolled across the ground. Beetlemon fought alone.

Duskmon seemed to remember something and dashed away. Astrummon struggled to get up and run after him but Beetlemon stopped her. "You stay with the others. I'll go find the others," he said, pointing in the direction where they disappeared to find Takuya.

Astrummon glared at him for a minute but relented and the four went to find the others.

X::::::::X

They all managed to find them and they ran out of the campgrounds towards the open plains. Thunder rumbled and Imperialdramon flew over them and brought them into the cockpit on his back and flew off. "Where too?" asked Imperialdramon.

"Ophanimon's castle," replied Zoe. Koji, JP, Takuya, and Tommy gave her questionable looks.

"Why are we going there?" asked Takuya.

"Remember that necklace Tommy found?" asked Koichi. "Bokomon did mention that it had the same symbol that he had seen before on ruins. Maybe it's meant for something?"

"And the library has all the information about the Digital World," Zoe added.

"But there's so many books!" shouted Tommy. The four remembered how long it had taken them to try to look for the Fractal Code there when it was being hunted by Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Nefertimon knows it," Zoe reminded them. "She might not know everything but she may give us an idea. These Crests seem important."

"They must be," Takuya agreed. "Donnermon is after them."

"And he managed to grab the one at Larva Village," added JP.

"According to a Digimon that had a Crest, they were filled with some strong power," Koji said. Zoe, Koichi, and Nazu looked at them oddly.

"Crest?"

Tommy pulled out the necklace and Terriermon flashed the pendent that rested against his stomach. "These are the Crests," they said.

"How can something so small be sought after?" wondered Zoe.

"We're going to have to find the others," said Bokomon. "We have to make sure that Silver kid doesn't get a hold of them. We have no clue what he'd do with them or what would happen if they fall into the Tainted Warriors' hands."

The three once again gave them confused looks, so JP and Takuya told them about the odd connection between Donnermon and the human. The three gaped in astonishment. Koji spoke up then, "When Duskmon had me pinned, he had mentioned 'Hiroto'."

"Could that be another human that Donnermon mentioned?" JP wondered aloud. He and Takuya looked at each other. "He did say that there were six others that sided with Lilithmon and Daemon and Donnermon is a human." They all fell silent.

"Who cares about that now!" came a shout from Terriermon. They all jumped and turned to face the little Rookie Digimon. "I'm tired and hungry, so can ya quit talking and save the thinking for tomorrow?"

Bokomon agreed with Terriermon. "It is rather late," he said. "We'll go to Ophanimon's library tomorrow and figure it all out then."

"So, travel tomorrow?" asked Imperialdramon. "I know somewhere we can stay for a while." Imperialdramon landed near a village near the foot of the village near the mountains. "Welcome to Three Star Point Village," he said.

They looked down at the village and saw the festivities. "Ah, sweet!" shouted Terriermon. "A festival!"

Bokomon checked his book about the village. "This place is known for it's once a year festival to celebrate the start of the village when it was saved by some mysterious figure several years ago," he explained.

"Well, it's not everyday we get to party!" shouted Takuya. "Let's stay here for the day and refresh ourselves before we find out anymore info about the Crests."

"Takuya, don't you remember that we just escaped from the camp?" JP reminded him.

"They could come after us," Koji added.

"I doubt we'd stand much of a chance when all of them come after us," Zoe said. "You guys yourselves couldn't handle Duskmon and Bajarmon."

"Jez, you guys are too uptight," Terriermon said. "Take some time to relax. We won't see much of this anyway."

They finally all agreed to stay in the village for the next day. What they didn't see was a figure standing in the shadows not too far away. _The time has come._

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, that was fun, no? Yeah, chapter ten is done!**

**Zoe: There was too much jumping between POVs. And isn't it kinda early for an update?**

**Kaito: Yeah, it is, but I'm bored, okay? Anyway. Thanks DigiBleach for agreeing with me about Duskmon! :D Duskmon was one of the best of the evil Legendary Warriors with Mercurymon right behind him. Ranamon was just comical but **_**too**_** superficial and Arbormon just had a filler arc.**

**Zoe: It isn't our fault that Duskmon is frickin' tough!**

**Nazu: And Bajarmon was just as tough as Duskmon.**

**Zoe: Huh?**

**Nazu: I battled both of them.**

**Koji: They were quick and you got your butt handed to you.**

**Nazu: (glares at Koji)**

**Takuya: All right! Time for the **_**real **_**surprise.**

**Koji: (whistles innocently)**

**Everyone: (presents a Terriermon look-alike) Scrapmon!**

**Scrapmon: (waves) Hi! Well, for those who don't know what I look like, wait until next chapter! ^-^**

**Kaito: Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Festival Part 1: Chains

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: (walks in with PJs on and yawns) Where's everybody? It's time for the story.**

**Imperialdramon: Everyone's still asleep.**

**Kaito: (jumps) How the heck did you get small enough to fit in here? You're just as tall as I am?!**

**Imperialdramon: I don't know.**

**Kaito: Since you're the only one here, how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Imperialdramon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier. Is that all I have to say?**

**Kaito: (nods) If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic but an actual season known as the official 02 but it's just a fanfic. -.-**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 11: Festival Part 1: Chains

They landed not too far away from the village. They found a room and stayed there the entire night to rest. There wasn't exactly enough beds for the seven plus the three Digimon, but there were a few couches and a few comforters to allow them to have enough places to sleep up off the ground.

The next morning, everyone woke up refreshed. Takuya quickly claimed the bathroom first. "Come on, Takuya!" shouted Zoe. "I need to use it!"

"So do about six other people," added Koichi from behind her as he walked towards the kitchen. He found Koji at the stove, who was frantically running about the area trying to find something to put out the thick smoke that was coming from a pan. Koichi coughed and began helping his brother put out the fire.

JP walked into the room, fully clothed while the others were in PJs. He coughed from the smoke and walked over to them. "What were you trying to make? Scorched toast?" he asked Koji.

"Trying to cook _something_," he replied, untying the apron.

"Didn't you learn that you couldn't cook?" JP asked, referring to the time where they cooked burgers to save the Burgermon Village. Koji rolled his eyes and handed the apron to his brother.

Koichi placed it on the table and saw Nazu come in. She smelled the air and gave him an odd look. She walked over to the fridge and opened it and pulled out some fruit that looked like a blue apple and bit into it.

During the commotion, there had been a knock on the door. Tommy, being the only one who had heard it, went to answer the door. Tommy looked around. A cough caught his attention. Tommy looked down and saw a Digimon that looked exactly like Terriermon except that it had two horns and was yellow with red patches on its ears and hands. Terriermon, who was on Tommy's shoulder, looked groggily down on his look-alike. His ears automatically perked. "Hey!" Terriermon said to the new Digimon.

The yellow and red Terriermon looked up at the other. "Hey!" said the little hare. "First time seeing someone like me."

Terriermon jumped down to examine his look-alike. "You look like a recolored version of me," he said.

"At least I look better," scoffed the hare.

"Really?" asked Terriermon coolly. "I'd have to say that the one horn looks way better than the two, my dog brother."

The little two-horned Terriermon glared at the little long eared dog. "I'm not a dog, I'm a hare and my two horns look better than you all together," he fumed.

"Uh." Tommy didn't know what to say but being silent was really odd for him. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

The yellow hare looked up at Tommy. "Right," he said. "I am Scrapmon. I am here to give any visitors grand tour of our village, Three Star Point Village, during our festival."

Tommy nodded and invited him in. Takuya had finally come out of the shower and was dressed in his casual clothing and was drying his hair with a towel. He noticed the little Digimon. "Who's the Terriermon recolor?"

"Scrapmon," explained Tommy.

The others made their ways into the room. Zoe was the last to join them with wet hair and was dressed. Scrapmon repeated what he had told Tommy. "Oh, yeah, that festival from last night," Terriermon said.

"Can we go, Takuya?" asked Tommy.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea," Takuya answered. "We haven't had much rest over the last week in the Digital World. We do deserve some breaks."

"Yeah, but what about Duskmon and Bajarmon?" Koji reminded them.

"And the other ones," Koichi added. "We've only seen five of the six Tainted Warriors and Donnermon."

"It won't be bad to take a break though, right Takuya?" asked Tommy.

"The kid does have a point," JP agreed.

"It'd be fun to go to a festival," Zoe said. "Who knows when we can relax again?"

Nazu just kept eating her blue apple and kept watch. Then they turned to her. "Do whatever," she said. Nazu walked back into the kitchen to throw away her apple core when another rap on the door caught everyone's attention. When the seventh member returned to the room, several Digimon were in the room holding bundles of clothes. Before she could ask what was going on, a Lilymon, followed by an Alraumon, grabbed the two girls and brought them to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" demanded Zoe and a Nazu who fished for her D-tector.

Lilymon giggled. "You really think you're going to the festival in that?" she asked. The two gave her quizzical looks. Lilymon took one of the bundles from Alraumon and let it unfold to reveal a colorful kimono.

"È bella!" Zoe cried with stars in her eyes. As Zoe marveled over the kimono, Nazu silently groaned.

X::::::::X

After the sudden change of clothes, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, and Koichi found themselves in brown hakama pants over different colored kimonos. Takuya was in red, Koji in dark blue, Tommy in orange, JP in green, and Koichi in teal. Takuya tried putting on his hat and goggles but was smacked by Bokomon who took the hat and put it with his clothes.

"Hey, Takuya," said JP. "Doesn't this seem kind of familiar?"

Takuya shook his head. "Like the time with the Tucanmon?" Takuya's mouth formed an "O" and the two snuck their D-tectors into their pockets.

It was about a few minutes after they were done dressing was when Takuya became impatient. He tapped his foot against the ground. "What's taking those two so long?" he asked.

Koji rolled his eyes as he sat on a couch. "It'll take as long as it'll take," Koji answered but Koji himself was fed-up with waiting- mainly because Takuya wouldn't stop tapping his foot.

The door finally opened. The five boys sighed with relief. Lilymon and Alraumon were the first to come out. The next was Zoe in a light blue kimono with light pink edges and a light pink rose design on the bottom part of the kimono. It was tied around her with a soft yellow obi. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head. That was what everyone else saw.

Takuya saw so much more. To him, her green eyes seemed brighter and much more radiant and seemed to shine. His face began to grow hot and his breath seemed to leave him. The girl he had gotten to know over the last year seemed so much more now. But why was that?

Someone pinched the back of his neck and brought him back to reality. "Ow," he complained and glared back at Koji.

Nazu came out second wearing a kimono similar to Zoe's. It was a light blue with yellow edges and a moon and star pattern with a yellow obi wrapped around her waist. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun with two red chopsticks sticking out from the bun. Unlike Zoe, Nazu didn't seem pleased being put into a kimono. She looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

"What took so long?" asked Takuya in a low voice.

"Nazu was acting like a little girl, refusing to put it on," she said back in a whisper that shook. Zoe couldn't help but giggle when she thought about it. Nazu had seemed such a loner and quiet, it was hysterical seeing her arms folded with a grouchy look. She was amazed how far Lilymon was willing to go to finally get it on her. She slowly approached them. The others kept a safe distance of a foot away from her.

"Well," said Scrapmon. "Now that everyone is ready for the festival, come with me!" He began marching out the door; the humans and Digimon followed Scrapmon out of the little house and into the busy festival street. Aromas of food caught their attention.

"Oh! Yakisoba!" shouted JP and Tommy with watery mouths. Since they hadn't had anything to eat yet, most of them were famished.

"Oh! Cotton candy," Takuya said, eyeing the sugary fluff not too far off.

"The okonomiyaki looks good," said Koichi, pointing to a booth behind him.

Zoe pulled on Takuya's sleeve to grab his attention. He turned to face her. You know, you owe me some money, Takuya," she said.

Takuya's mouth dropped. "I thought I paid that back!" he shouted.

Zoe put her hands on her hips. "You forgot about interest," she growled.

Takuya leaned back defeated. "Why are you bringing this up _now_?" he asked. "Besides, how am I supposed to pay for it?"

Zoe took the moment to pretend to think. "Hmm . . . Well, how about _you _take me out on a date?" she suggested. "That'll clear off the slate."

Takuya's face burned out of embarrassment and JP became taken aback and grew jealous of Takuya. "Take JP," Takuya stuttered.

Zoe crossed her arms. "I'll double it if you don't." Takuya bent and finally agreed, much to JP's annoyance.

"Now wait a-!" began JP, who was quickly elbowed in the chest by Koichi. He clutched his stomach and gasped for breath. When Takuya and Zoe left, he glared at Koichi. "What was that for?" he wheezed.

Koichi turned to JP. "Don't you get it?" he asked, looking after the two. "Zoe wanted to go with him on a _date_. There's something between them."

JP glowered at Koichi. No one seemed to notice as Koji watched after the two with a longing. He, too, was envious of Takuya but couldn't say it.

"Koji?" asked Koichi. Koji flinched and turned towards his brother. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Koji shook his head and gave his brother a reassuring smile. "I-it's nothing, Koichi," he said. Koichi gave him a smile. Koichi knew that that was a lie but he didn't want to push it now. Koji would tell him when he wanted to.

"Let's get some yakisoba!" shouted Tommy. He ran off to the booth first and was followed by the others.

"I don't get it," said Neemon. "Why was JP elbowed?"

"You really are a dunce," Bokomon mumbled, going a different direction than the others.

X::::::::X

Takuya and Zoe continued to wonder around. "So, where shall we go first?" asked Zoe. When Takuya didn't answer, she looked at him. He seemed stiff. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Takuya, I was only kidding about the doubling the interest. You're just stubborn sometimes," she said. "You can relax. This is a festival after all."

Takuya finally did. "So, why did you threaten me?" he asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," she replied. "Also to be a thank you for saving us from that camp."

"Oh, heh heh." Takuya rubbed the back of his head and laughed uneasily. He suddenly paused. "Wait, spend time with _me_?"

Zoe suddenly blushed. "Uh, l-like friends, ya know," she said.

"Oh," Takuya said, slightly disappointed. "For a minute there, it seemed like-."

"Oh, my boy, are you dense," said a voice from behind a booth. The two looked over to see a Cupimon.

"What?" asked Takuya. "Me dense? Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop one people's conversations?"

Cupimon ignored him. "Come here the two of you." Takuya and Zoe looked at each other with uneasy looks but walked over to him. Cupimon pulled out something from beneath his counter. He brought up a long silver chain. He stepped onto it and placed it around the human's wrists. The two examined it curiously. "There, that'll hold you two until you admit it," he folded his arms.

"WHAT?!" the two shouted. Takuya tried to move the chain off his wrist but had no luck. Zoe tried prying it off her but it wouldn't budge.

"Just admit it since this guy's too much of an idiot to tell you were lying," Cupimon said. Takuya grabbed the small angel Digimon by his small wings.

"Get this off us!" he demanded.

Cupimon shivered at the force of his demand. "I can't," he replied. "That can only be taken off once you admit your true feelings."

X::::::::X

The five walked through the festival streets. Tommy and Koichi were the only ones talking. JP was still slightly pissed, Nazu was still irritated, and Koji was off in a different world. Wanting to get them talking as well, Koichi slowed down and walked in time with Nazu. "Not really liking the kimono?" he asked.

Nazu turned her irritated look towards him. "I never liked being dressed up," she said. "Grandmother always tried to get me into dresses."

Koichi smiled. He was at least getting her to talk. "Well, you and Zoe looked nice in them," he complimented her. This seemed to improve her mood just a tiny bit. She gave him a half frown.

Nazu continued walking when something came to mind. "Why do you always pale whenever you see Duskmon?" she asked. "Is he somehow related?"

"Uh," Koichi began. "It's kind of complicated."

Nazu was about to press for some more info when an announcer approached the small group. "You two! What a lovely couple!" the MetalEtemon said.

"Couple?" Koichi repeated. Nazu raised her eyebrow in a surprised manor.

MetalEtemon ignored their denies and grabbed them both by their hands and pulled them onto a platform.

"Ladies and gentlemon, I present you all a game of trust that this lovely couple will help demonstrate!" he announced into a microphone. He grabbed Nazu's arm and jerked it into the air. "This girl here will make her way through an obstacle course blindfolded." MetalEtemon presented a piece of dark cloth and pointed to a funhouse behind him. "But she won't go alone! This young man" –he held up Koichi's arm- "will guide her through the house. They aren't allowed to talk or take off the blindfold. Shall we start?"

There was a roar from the crowd and MetalEtemon put the blindfold around Nazu's eyes. "Hey!" she shouted. After the blindfold was over her eyes, it went dark. Nazu gritted her teeth as she put her hands out to search around for MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon grabbed the two and brought them to the entrance. "All you have to do is lead her through the house to the other side. No talking from either of you," Nazu heard him say.

"Ready?" Koichi asked her.

Nazu nodded reluctantly. She felt someone grab her wrist gently. She followed Koichi into the house. How she hated to do this. She hated being useless and unable to help herself. How come _she_ had to be lead around like a dog?

Koichi wasn't too thrilled about doing this either but kept quiet. The room that lay out before him was more like a hallway. It went straight for several feet and then split up into a fork. He began heading forwards slowly and Nazu followed him. He took a left.

X::::::::X

Tommy finished his cotton candy. He turned to face the others and saw only the two others. "Hey, JP, where's Koichi and Nazu?" he asked.

JP looked down at Tommy and looked around. Koji had heard Tommy's question and looked around as well. The two hadn't noticed that their companions had disappeared. "They probably went on their own," JP said. "We'll see them back at the house later."

Koji began following the other two but something caught his eye.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Kaito: Thirty reviews, guys? Thank you for the support! :'D**

**Koji: You sure are easily pleased.**

**Kaito: (doesn't hear) DigiBleach, sorry to hear about writer's block. D: It sucks when it happens.**

**Scrapmon: Well, DigiBleach and everyone, you've seen what I'm like. :P**

**Terriermon: Say, what? I was described as a rabbit?! I'm not a rabbit! I'm a dog!**

**Koji: You **_**are.**_

**Terriermon: At least I have more fans than you do! (goes off with Scrapmon and begins planning revenge)**

**Kaito: Well, Duckie Lover, it's alright if you couldn't read the last chapter before I uploaded the 10th one because of internet. I kinda had that problem when I was typing a chapter of another story.**

**Takuya & Koji: It was taken away.**

**Kaito: (glares) Anyway, Nazu is a bit stubborn about working together with people, I have to agree. The reason why she thinks she can take him out is because she doesn't know the full extent of his powers.**

**Nazu: (folds arms) And how strong is he?**

**Kaito: He was frickin' able to hold his own against BurningGreymon, Korikakumon, Zephyrmon, KendoGarurumon, and MetalKabuterimon and KO them in one black orb thingy.**

**Nazu: (raises eyebrow) So?**

**Kaito: And when he went Velgemon, it took the combined forces of Beowulfmon and Aldamon to finally take him down and purify him.**

**Nazu: And where was Koichi?**

**Kaito: (sweatdrop) Away. He, uh, came after Duskmon was purified. He was held prisoner by Duskmon and he was saved not too long after.**

**Nazu: Is that right?**

**Everyone: Yep! Yep!**

**Koichi: (nods)**

**Nazu: . . . . . .**

**Kaito: Anyway, R&R please!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Festival Part 2: Trust

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: (walks in) Hey, everybody! Sorry for cutting leaving you guys with something like that. The chapter was getting way too long.**

**Terriermon: Who the heck are you?**

**Kaito: It's me, Kaito!**

**Terriermon: Oh.**

**Scrapmon: Anyway, what about the disclaimer? I'll do it! Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier.**

**Terriermon: Hey, I wanted to do it!**

**Scrapmon: :P**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 12: Festival Part 2: Trust

Takuya and Zoe walked around trying to find someone to take off the chain that held the two strongly together. They asked several black smiths and residential magicians in the area to help them. With each promise of hope, it was quickly snatched away when the Digimon shook their heads in response and asked for a half off charge. Nearly broke the two continued walking around.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" she shouted.

Takuya held back the urge to yell an insult back at her but tried to remain positive. "Maybe the next one," he suggested in a mix of an annoyed and hopeful voice.

"I really doubt it now, Takuya Kanbara," Zoe replied, crossing her arms but then looked down where his hand rested and quickly unfolded her arms. "Takuya!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Takuya yelled back. "_You_ put my hand there!"

"You could have stopped me!"

"You did it before I knew what you were doing."

"Are you calling me stupid now?" Zoe demanded. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Takuya took no heed on the warning glare. "Maybe I am," he spat. Out of anger, Zoe slapped him and called him a "scemo". Takuya didn't know what it meant but he didn't need to know Italian that the word was an insult.

Takuya rubbed his stinging cheek and demanded to know why she did that. "You deserved it," was all she replied before walking off. She had to stop after one step. She glared back at the Warrior of Flame. He finally swallowed his pride and continued walking with her. Unfortunately for them, the chain wasn't long enough to let there be more than an arm's length away from each other so the two walked around completely annoyed by each other.

_Me, dense? Ha! _he thought mockingly. _"Just admit your true feeling." What a joke! I don't even like Zoe like that!_ There was silence in his mind for a minute. _Right?_ He truthfully wasn't sure how he felt about Zoe; one minute, he was just her friend the next he felt light as a feather around her and then the two hated each other's guts. Could he really feel anything for her? He frowned at the thought.

_I can't believe my luck!_ she screamed in her head. _One minute, he's decent but now I can't stand him! Why do I even like him?_ He had saved her so many times, yeah but so did Koji. Takuya was constantly stubborn which only made Zoe that much more annoyed at him at times but she had to admit, she loved his stubbornness at times. It had kept all of them going, even when the chips were stacked against them. He inspired all of them to keep going when they wanted to give up. At a time like this, Zoe wished she had his bravery to just tell him how she felt but she was too angry to even think about it.

Suddenly, an idea came to Takuya. _Koji has light swords like those guys from that American movie. What was it again?_ He racketed his head searching for that movie title. He had seen it only a few months ago with his younger brother Shinya but they had only seen half of it. _What was it? Blank Wars. It had something to do with space. Galaxy Wars? Space Wars? _He gave up trying to remember the movie title. _Whatever that movie with those knights with the swords. Those light sabers were able to cut through anything, even metal. Maybe Koji could do it. He is a lot like that Luke-guy with the evil unknown family member._

"Hey, Zoe!" he shouted for the first time. Zoe jumped since none of them had tried breaking the silence.

She looked back at the brown haired boy, her heart racing. "What?" she asked. She was surprised to see that he didn't appear to be mad.

"Have you ever seen a movie where these guys have light swords that could cut through anything?" he asked.

Zoe gave him an odd look. "You mean _Star Wars_?" she asked. "What the heck does a movie have to do with the situation we're in?"

Takuya explained his idea. Zoe listened, half thinking it was a harebrained idea and half thinking that it could just work. "Maybe," she agreed after a long second. "I think you just impressed me."

"Do I get a high five?"

"Don't push it," she warned him. The two began searching for the others.

X::::::::X

Koichi and Nazu had a lot of luck not running into too many obstacles. All they did run into was low walls, tight spaces, and dead ends. Nazu was going nuts not knowing where she was going or what was going on. As much as she didn't like having to be blind like this, she put as much faith into Koichi as she could and it only began to grow as they continued forwards through the fun house. At first she had been reluctant to follow Koichi's pushed to crouch or side step commands but now she just followed without mental complaint. _How much longer is this going to be?_

Koichi stopped and looked down the right and left sides. Koichi grinned silently. To the left was a bright light. It had to be the exit! He began running down the left passage way and pulled Nazu right behind him. If she could ask what was going on, she would have but the rule kept her silent.

The two kept running and the light became brighter and then Koichi could see details from outside. When he was only a few meters away from the exit, his foot sank. He stopped for a second. _What was that?_ he wondered, alarmed. A second later, there was a scream.

Koichi looked behind him and saw that the ground below her gave way. "Nazu!" he shouted. He ran over to her and saw that she grasped an edge with both hands only half a foot below him. Koichi got down on his hands and knees. "Give me your hand!" he shouted.

"Where?" she demanded fearfully.

"Right above you," he said. Koichi bent lower into the hole and reached his hand out towards her.

Nazu hesitated. She feared losing her grip and falling into the black below her. "Come on!" Koichi's voice insisted from above her. She could hear the terror in his voice. Nazu had her weaker hand let go of the edge and reach upward, searching for his hand. She finally found it and grabbed tight to it like a person in the ocean would grab a floating piece of wood. Koichi pulled her up. She knelt and huffed. Koichi kept a hand on her back.

Though the terror was over, Nazu shook violently. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. Nazu didn't answer right away. She was still getting over of nearly falling to her death. He repeated the question and she turned her blindfolded eyes towards him.

"Yes," she replied weakly. Fear still gripped her.

"Don't worry," he consoled her. "It's over. You're safe." For two minutes, they sat there. Nazu's breath finally slowed down into deep breaths.

Koichi helped her up and kept a tight grip on her hand and tugged his comrade's hand for her to follow. They went at a slower pace and Koichi watched his footing to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally put either of them in danger. The two eventually came back into the light. Koichi squinted his eyes from the sudden change of light.

"Congrats on making it out!" came the shout of MetalEtemon. "But you failed on completing the challenge. Poor you!"

Nazu untied her blindfold and let it drop to the ground. The two glared at him. "How couldn't we have talked in a situation like that?!" shouted Koichi.

Nazu didn't yell but kept glaring at him. "Koichi, do you have your D-tector with you?" she asked in a low voice.

Koichi shook his head. He had left his back at the house they were staying in but if he did have it, he would have turned right into JagerLoewemon then and there.

"Help me take off this damn thing, will you?" she asked, keeping her glare on MetalEtemon.

Koichi looked at her oddly. He hesitated at first but finally helped her untie the obi. She didn't hesitate to rip it off. To the Koichi's surprise, she was dressed in her jeans and a blue-gray T-shirt. From her pocket, she pulled out her D-tector and transformed into Astrummon.

"Oh, shi-!" cursed MetalEtemon before he ran off. The pissed Hybrid Digimon ran after him, throwing exploding amethysts at him. Koichi watched her run off, feeling semi sorry for the Digimon.

X::::::::X

Koji, Tommy, and JP gritted their teeth as they saw four of the seven D-tectors being auctioned off like antiques. Scrapmon was sitting on top of the booth as the announcer taking bids and riling the crowd up to get more money.

"Hey! Give us our D-tectors back!" JP demanded but his voice was drawn out by the shouts for higher bids.

Tommy tried pushing through the crowd but was unable to move past a Jewlbeemon. JP, being bigger than the nine-year-old boy, pushed passed the Digimon. Tommy and Koji followed behind the giant human obstacle. They made it to the edge of the stage and that was when Scrapmon noticed them for the first time.

He gathered up the D-tectors quickly and began going off after saying that the D-tectors weren't for sale. The crowd booed in disappointment. Koji hoisted himself up onto the stage first and ran after Scrapmon. Tommy struggled after him. JP pushed through the crowd for the stairs and ran up them and began running after the others.

Scrapmon may have been able to fly but he wasn't quick so Koji and Tommy were able to catch up to him. Koji tackled him to the ground and the D-tectors skidded away from him. "Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Scrapmon as he struggled to get out of Koji's grip.

Tommy, just getting caught up to them, grabbed the four D-tectors and pocketed his own. "Where are the other three?" demanded Koji.

"Other three?" repeated Scrapmon. "There were only those four. I was unable to sell nothin'!" He continued to struggle from under Koji's weight. JP managed to catch up with the two boys and huffed.

"JP, where's your D-tector?" asked Tommy. "There's only four here."

"Right here," he said, pulling out his blue and yellow one. "Takuya has his."

"Then one's missing," Koji observed. "Where's the fifth one?"

"I know nothin' about a fifth one!" cried Scrapmon. "Let me go. I have a family to support and stuff."

"Of how many?"

"One," replied Scrapmon in an embarrassed voice.

Koji rolled his eyes and looked over at Tommy. "Nazu's the only one that's missing," the Ice Warrior informed him.

Koji looked over at JP. "Try to contact her," he commanded.

X::::::::X

An incoming ring was what saved MetalEtemon from being blown to kingdom come. Astrummon stopped and summoned her D-tector and saw the symbol for lightning. "Hey, Nazu, are you there?" asked JP from the other end.

Astrummon looked over at the running MetalEtemon and mumbled something under her breath before answering JP. "Yeah," she responded.

"Just making sure you had your D-tector," said JP. He informed her on the heist of several of their D-tectors.

"Well, you guys have to watch your stuff," she warned them before cutting the connection and de-evolving into her human self. Koichi walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She told him what JP had told her.

Koichi frowned. "Well, at least they found them and whoever took them," he said gratefully. "How about we head back and find the others?" Nazu agreed and the two went off to find the rest of the team.

X::::::::X

As they searched for Takuya and Zoe, a booth caught Nazu's eye. She stopped in front of it. It was a dark purple tent with a sigh over it with an infinity loop- the Spirit of the Void's symbol, Nazu's own spirit. Koichi stopped with her and looked at the back of her head curiously. "What's up?" he asked.

She looked back at him and turned back to the tent. She didn't answer and entered it. Koichi watched her confused. Nazu hadn't been interested in any of the booths they had past, so what was so special about this one? He looked up and saw the infinity loop and quickly figured out why she was entering the tent. He quickly followed her.

Inside the tent was light by a dim light that reflected off of hanging stones and mirrors. In the middle of the tent was a round table with different items on it. A Harpymon noticed that she had visitors. "Welcome," she said in a misty voice. "What brings you here?"

"The symbol on the board," replied Nazu curtly. "I've seen it. I need to know more about it."

"Ah," sighed Harpymon. "The infinity loop: running around forever endlessly, just like the Void that had consumed our world before the pieces were pulled together."

"What does that mean?" asked Nazu, completely confused.

Harpymon sat down on a chair behind the table. "Before the time of the great war between the Humanoid Digimon and Beast Digimon, the terminals floated on dark pools of Dark Matter and were pulled together by Beings of the Void. The infinity symbol represented them. According to legend, one of them came to this world during Lucemon's cruel rein before the Legendary Warriors rose. This Being of the Void not known by a name, was killed by the guards of Lucemon before the being could even get to Lucemon," she explained.

"How come Bokomon's book didn't know about this legend?" asked Koichi. The brown haired girl looked back at Koichi, realizing that he had followed her in there for the first time.

Harpymon's mask didn't show them any of her emotions but her voice had a tone of amusement. "This legend isn't well known and isn't told very often, though it's a common fable around here," she explained.

"Is that all you know?" Nazu continued her interrogation.

Harpymon gave off an amused noise. "So impatient aren't you?" she asked. "That's all the info has in the legend. If you ask any of the townspeople about the legend, they'll give you a tall tailed-detailed version of it. They know less than I do."

Nazu frowned and turned out of the tent. Koichi thanked her and followed Nazu. The two walked in silence for several minutes until they ran into an interesting sight. "Uh, guys, why are you chained together?" asked Koichi.

"Kinda hard to explain," Takuya answered quickly. "Where's Koji?"

They began looking for the others and eventually found them with Scrapmon tied to a post. Koji stood in front of their prisoner. "What are you guys doing?" demanded Zoe. Of course they didn't tell Takuya or Zoe what had happened.

Takuya marched over to Koji with a look of anger on his face pulling an equally infuriated Zoe along with him. "What's the meaning of this Koji?" he asked.

"Takuya, this guy stole four of the D-tectors and tried to auction them off," Koji explained in a calm tone. He pointed towards Koichi and Nazu. "Didn't they tell you?"

Takuya and Zoe looked puzzled for a minute. "Whoops," Koichi said.

Takuya turned back to Koji. "That doesn't mean you have to _tie him up_," Takuya continued.

"We have to make sure he doesn't do it again, though," Koji retorted.

Zoe put herself between Koji and Takuya. "Guys, this isn't a time to fight," she said. Koji turned his slightly angry glare at Zoe and noticed that the two's hands were chained together. JP and Tommy noticed too.

"Why are you guys chained together?" Tommy asked. JP became red in the face.

"Some stupid Cupimon put it on us," Takuya mumbled. "It'll keep us chained together no matter how hard we try to take it off." Koji couldn't help but snicker form amusement. He could only imagine what kind of hell the two would go through to get it off but then he felt sorry for Zoe. _Being stuck with that bonehead like that would suck._

Then, Takuya suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Koji, since you have a light saber just like those guys from Star Wars. Why don't you go Obi One Lobomon and cut these chains?" he asked.

Koji sighed. _Why Star Wars?_ he thought before pulling out his D-tector and Spirit Evolving into Lobomon. He pulled out one of his "light sabers". The two stepped as far away from each other as possible to give Lobomon room to cut the bindings without burning either of them or slicing off a hand. Part of Koji wanted to at least give Takuya a burn. _Call me a Star Wars reference will ya?_ he thought in annoyance.

After a minute, Lobomon lifted up the blade but the chain didn't even look fazed. "Ah, great!" the two shouted in unison.

"Is that all you can do, Koji?" demanded Takuya.

"Isn't my fault it refuses to cut," retorted Lobomon as he turned back into Koji. "Didn't that Cupimon tell you how to take it off?"

The fact that he did fell into their brains but, unfortunately, they both were too stubborn to try it and so they lied. "No," the two said.

"Hey!" shouted Scrapmon for the first time. The seven looked over back at the hare tied to the post. "Where did you say you got the chain from?"

"Why do you want to know?" Koji asked as soon as Zoe said, "We got it from Cupimon."

"Cupimon?" repeated Scrapmon. "It's a chain that can only be taken off once true feelings are revealed between those chained together, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "Cupimon is a scam artist and all he sells related to love and hate is nothing but false things. I can help you out, if you let me go first."

"A scam huh? Aren't you the one who tricked us into leaving our D-tectors behind and snatching them?" JP reminded Scrapmon.

"Ah, give a guy a break," Scrapmon pleaded. "We all have something in common here: the fact that we want out of these restraints. I'll tell you once I'm out of these ropes."

"And give you a chance to run? I don't think so," said Koji. Takuya gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look.

JP picked it up. "If you give us the way to get them out of it now, we'll let you go right away if it works," he said, continuing the charades. Tommy gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Zoe hissed at him. JP wanted to explain it to her but he could since if he spoke too loudly, Scrapmon would get the plan.

"No deal," Scrapmon said stubbornly, turning his head to look at the other direction.

Koji and JP didn't try to fight him for the information and began having the others walk away. This drove Takuya and Zoe nuts. "Why are we leaving him behind?" asked Tommy. "Don't we need the info?"

"Wait for it," JP said in a low voice to the others. Koji held up his fingers and began counting down. As if on cue, Scrapmon cried, "Hey, wait!" They turned back to him.

"Yes?" asked six of the seven kids, trying to hide their triumph. Only Koji was having the best time with it. Takuya struggled to keep a straight face and Zoe was shaking, trying not to giggle. Koichi had a small smirk and JP was trying to keep a straight face but the corner of his lips kept turning up. Tommy had his hands over his mouth trying to hide his smile. Nazu had a straight face, just like always.

"I'll talk! The chain is like a giant conductor and will react to electricity," he explained quickly. "Now let me out of here!" With that, Koji turned into Lobomon and cut the cords that held the yellow and red hare against the post. Scrapmon didn't take the time to thank him and quickly took to the wind before he could be suddenly captured for some odd reason.

Zoe and Takuya looked at each other with surprised looks. It sounded so _simple_. "Takuya, I like you," Zoe began but her words were drowned out by Takuya screaming "I LIKE PIZZA!" The chain slide off their wrists.

Zoe rubbed her wrist. "Finally," she sighed with relief.

"Finally," agreed Takuya.

X::::::::X

The seven went back to the lodge they were staying in to find that Terriermon, Bokomon, and Neemon were waiting for them. Bags of different colors were scattered everywhere. They assumed that they had spent all of their money buying stuff. "What's all this?"

"This is supplies for our journey," Bokomon replied. "I really don't know how we managed to make it though our first journey without first aid and the like. I really don't want to hear complaining about 'I'm starving' like we did on our last adventure, so I bought some canned food for the trip." He grabbed a few bags. "I also got you guys some more clothing. How can you wear the same thing as a year ago? You changed so you should change clothes."

He handed them all to them. "I didn't know what size they were so I grabbed your clothes and had a few Digimon spin up some more clothes. Personally, I didn't really care about it but I'm not a humanoid Digimon."

Takuya, JP, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Tommy ignored him and shuffled through the seven bags. JP found his. When Takuya asked where his was, Zoe threw some at him. When they all found their clothes, the six went to change.

"How come you didn't take them, Nazu?" asked Terriermon. "The horrible looking Betsumon made them just for you! They worked to their finger bones." Terriermon began weaving a "heart wrenching" story about sacrifice for the greatest thread that made Nazu roll her eyes. Terriremon was only kidding of course.

They each eventually came out on their own. Zoe had taken the bathroom while they boys had changed in the bedroom. Some of their clothes were completely different from the ones they had originally but some of it was the same.

Takuya still had a yellow T-shirt and his brown cargo pants but his red short sleeve jacket was replaced with a vest that he kept unzipped and red wristbands instead of his gloves. He had refused to let go of his hat and goggles. Koji had been given a black pair of pants instead of his lighter ones. He wore a blue T-shirt instead of his yellow one and a darker blue jacket. Of course he still wore his bandana. Tommy still wore his big orange hat but now wore a green long sleeve shirt and brown shorts. Koichi still wore his maroon long sleeve shirt under a teal T-shirt. JP wore jean shorts and a yellow T-shirt with blue sleeves that fell to his elbows. Zoe wore a loose lavender skirt instead of the tight one and a white short sleeve hoodie under a lavender tank top.

"These aren't that bad," Zoe admitted. "They actually fit."

"Where's our old clothes?" asked Tommy.

"They're in one of the bags as spare clothing. Just a precaution," Bokomon replied. "I was going to throw them away since they were old but Neemon had put them into one of the bags, so I don't know where they are."

They began packing up and got ready to go. There were seven backpacks filled with rations of food and first aid for each individual. They went out to meet with Imperialdramon who had been waiting for them for a couple of minutes. "Ready?" asked Imperaildramon.

The kids nodded in response and they were sucked into the pod on his back. Imperialdramon lifted himself a couple of miles into the air and then went rocketing off towards Ophanimon's castle.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

"**scemo" means "idiot".**

**Kaito: Well, that's it for this chapter. Tads of Takumi. ^-^ Whee!**

DigiBleach: _Wow I loved this. This is way better than the first one. And that is so adorable to have Takuya and Zoe chained together. And to top it off have Kouichi and Nazu together in a fun house and him leading. great trust exercise. Can't wait for updates._

**Kaito: Glad you like it. ^^ Well, it didn't turn out like we'd want it too. :( Dang Cupimon, huh? I liked this trust exercise. It was much easier than the other one I had in mind.**

Dukie lover 151: _I loved how you put up the obstacles that are going to make koichi and Nazu, and Takuya and Zoe see how much they like each other. I like all the fighting but it was a nice break from it^^ And Ha Ha Nazu, I know more about Duskmon than you do!_

**Kaito: Like said above, it's cute too see them chained together but it didn't turn out. Yes, it is good to take a break from writing/reading nothing but fight scenes.**

**Nazu: -_-**

ElSara: _This is cool!! For a while there I hated Nazu. But at least she's cool now. I would prefer Rika over her. Lol. Oh Kouji got jealous? ): Hahaha. Imperialdramon appearance, yay!!_

**Nazu: Thanks. I don't mind if you hate Nazu. She does come off a bit stand-off-ish but she'll get better (hopefully). Maybe Koji's jealous.**

**Koji: -_-**

Aslan Leon: _aslan: see nazu now aren't you going to take it easy the next time you see duskmon or are you just going to attack him head on again?_

**Kaito: Well, we'll just see with Duskmon, shall we? **


	13. Chapter 13: Hearts of The Library

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Well, who hasn't done it yet?**

**Tainted Warriors: . . . . . .**

**Kaito: Ah crap. (sweatdrops)**

**Tainted Warriors: (annoyed) Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon. But she owns us.**

**Kaito: (sweatdrops) Did Lilithmon and Daemon put them up to this? Well, I own the Tainted Warriors (except for Duskmon).**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

**  
**Chapter 13: Hearts of the Library

Imperialdramon landed in the Continent of Light only a few hours after they began going. He landed in a sea of soft yellow flowers that blew away even upon the slightest breeze. A castle that seemed to be part of a fairy tale was only a few yards away.

"It's amazing," breathed Zoe. "It's just as we first came here to find the Fractal Code."

"I guess this place wouldn't change that much," Koji agreed.

Takuya stretched. "Ah! At least this time we aren't in a time crunch," he said thankfully**. **No Royal Knights trying to take the Fractal Code: they were all glad for that part.

"We are," corrected JP. Takuya looked at him quizzically and asked, "Why?"

"Well, what would happen if those Crests are gathered by Donnermon? Is he really with the Tainted Warriors, unlike the kid's claim? What would happen if those fell into the Tainted Warrior's hands and Lilithmon's and Daemon's hands?" JP asked the questions.

Takuya groaned. JP had asked the questions that would send them all scrambling for information before something bad happened. "Why do you have to ruin the peace?" complained Takuya.

"We had some peace during that festival," said Koji.

"That was peace?" Nazu asked. "If that was peace, I'd hate to see relaxed."

"Something like that always happened," Zoe said to Nazu. "When ever we get time to rest at somewhere nice, it's either a trap or a fight comes along right after it."

Koji walked forward. "Even more reason to enter the library ready," he advised. They all agreed and kept their D-tectors at the ready. The ten made their way through the field of flowers and they entered the giant oak doors to come into a large room. None of them had seen so many books in one place and it had only seemed to double since the six original Legendary Warriors had entered the place. Books lined the walls and were in piles on the floor. For the ones out of reach, there were wood steps to get up to them. A set of stairs showed a platform before some more oak doors.

"Hello?" called Tommy.

"Who's there?" demanded a voice. They looked up to see a white sphinx that was Nefertimon, the guardian of the library. Nazu didn't know if she was friend or foe, so she gripped her D-tector tighter and readied for an attack but everyone else was relaxed.

"Nefertimon!" exclaimed Zoe. "Good to see you're alright!"

Nefertimon seemed confused. "Do I know you?" she asked, keeping her guard up.

"She must've lost her memory when she was scanned by Dynasmon and Crusadermon," Bokomon explained. "After Digimon are returned to their DigiEggs, they most likely won't remember their previous lives."

Takuya put his D-tector in his pocket and walked forwards with his arms at his side. "We're the Legendary Warriors," he explained. "We're here to look for information on the Crests." Nefertimon didn't relax any so Takuya continued. "We were called back by Ophanimon and Seraphimon to save the Digital World and we think the Crests may help us."

Nefertimon still didn't relax. "How do I know that you're not lying?" she asked. "You're not the first humans I've seen here. There was another with dark hair looking for that information as well to save his 'friends' the Tainted Warriors. How do I know that you're not them?"

That's when JP spoke up. "Dark haired human?" he asked. "Is his name Silver?" Nefertimon nodded. "He's not exactly an ally of ours."

"If we were the Tainted Warriors, there'd be six of us, not seven," Koji said, indicating towards them all.

Nefertimon thought for a minute. The seven were unsure of what she'd do next since her mask cover her facial expressions. She finally relaxed. She dipped her head and apologized. "I'm sorry," she said. "Hospitality is hard to give when there is a warning of a war." She changed the subject towards what they have mentioned. "You seek information about the Crests?"

"Yes," Koichi answered. "It maybe important that we find out as much information about them as possible."

"Do you happen to know anything about them?" asked Tommy.

Nefertimon shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm only the librarian so I don't know very much about the Crests," she answered apologetically. "All I do know is that they hold something for those who have those characteristics matching those Crests."

"That's something we didn't know," Takuya said. "It's a start."

Nefertimon flew down to meet them. "I can at least point you in the right direction," she said. "The Crests are old, that much I know for sure and the library record things in chronological order. They wouldn't be in this room or the room to the right, which holds newer information."

The humans thanked her for the tips and began splitting into groups. "I'm going with Zoe!" shouted JP cheerfully.

Zoe gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, JP," she said. "I kind of have something to talk about with Takuya. Why don't you go with Tommy, Koichi, or Nazu?" She began walking away with Takuya towards the basement.

JP's mouth dropped and his face became a look of historical defeat. (Déjà vu anyone?) Tommy looked up at JP with an odd look. "Are you okay?" asked a concerned boy. "You were acting like this when we came here last time."

JP didn't seem to here the boy and mumbled, "Shot down again."

"Huh, JP?" asked Koichi.

JP finally snapped out of it and seemed jolly. "Let's go!" he shouted in enthusiasm. The three that were looking at JP with either what the heck, confused, or he-just-doesn't-get-it looks didn't notice that Koji had slipped after the two.

X::::::::X

Takuya and Zoe began looking through the books. They all forgot that they couldn't read the symbols in the books so when Bokomon came to their rescue, they were relieved. Bokomon pulled out his book and showed them the symbols he told them to look for: a sun, a yin-yang sign, a heart, a teardrop, a cross, a flower, a pair of glasses, and a symbol that didn't seem to have a defined look to it. The memorized it before Bokomon began finding the others.

Takuya and Zoe looked in silence. It seemed unbearable and boring so to take her mind off of the silence, she began trying to decipher the text in front of her. She eventually gave up and let her mind wander as she skimmed the books. Her mind flashed back to earlier that day. _"That can only be taken off once you admit your true feelings."_

Zoe thought about the sentence. _Admit your true feelings._ Did that Cupimon direct it just at her or was it towards Takuya as well? She slammed the book into her head to make her stop thinking about it. "Ouch," she winced.

"You okay?" Takuya asked, hearing her.

"Uh- I-I'm alright!" she answered in a flustered voice. She kept her back turned to him and began looking through the book furiously. She finished it and put it back onto the shelf. After clearing a shelf, her mind began to wander again, flashing back to the first time the two appeared in the library.

"_-and I never did understand how to be a real friend. Now I understand myself a little better and others too," she said. "I don't think I'd ever have trouble making friends again and it's 'cause I like myself now."_

"_I really like you too, Zoe," Takuya replied. There was a sudden awkward silence. Both blushed a deep red and a strange hope surged in Zoe. "Y-yeah know, not like-like," he stuttered getting up. When Zoe didn't answer he said. "Ah, come on, ya know what I mean, right?"_

_Zoe watched him walk to the other end of the room with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, right" she said in an almost whisper filled with disappointment, feeling crushed. The two began searching through the books and her feelings for Takuya slowly began to dawn on Zoe. She flipped through the pages, trying to brush it from her mind but it kept coming back. Finally, the anxiety made her snap and she turned to Takuya._

_Unfortunately, he was asleep. "Well, that figures," she muttered. Then she grinned. _He's probably tired_, she thought, turning back to looking for the Fractal Code._

Zoe sighed in frustration. This is really like déjà vu, she thought. She shifted her feet. _Does he really like me that way or am I just fooling myself? Of course Takuya cares about me just as he cares for Tommy or any of the others but is there something special about me?_ She tossed the thought around in her head for several minutes. When she finally decided to gather the courage to just ask Takuya, he exclaimed "Where's the bathroom?" before running off.

Zoe frowned._ Always when I need to ask him about something._ She sighed and continued looking through the books. Zoe sat for several minutes in silence until she heard footsteps. Zoe froze. She remembered that they had to be on their guards so she assumed the worse. The Italian girl spun around while grabbing her lavender D-tector and began shouting "Spirit Evolution." She stopped to only see that Koji was standing there.

She relaxed with a sigh. She felt relief wash over her and her heart race- Wait! What? _I have feeling for Takuya, not Koji, _she thought. Koji seemed taken aback. "Were you going to kill me or something?" he demanded.

"Well, I thought you were going to kill me," she said back. Zoe realized what it sounded like and quickly tried to correct herself. "W-wait! I mean that I thought you were an enemy. I know you wouldn't kill me, it's just that-."

"Yeah, yeah," Koji cut her off. "I get it." Zoe noticed that he seemed oddly nervous. This was odd for Koji, since he was always confident in himself. Why was he so nervous? Zoe walked cautiously over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Another odd thing that Zoe noticed. She gave him a glare.

"What is it?" she pressed. "You know you can tell me anything." Koji exhaled slowly.

"Zoe," he said slowly. Zoe looked at him. Koji kept his eyes down on the ground and was silent for several minutes. The two stood there for what seemed like hours before someone made a move.

"Well, if you're not ready to talk now, then help me look, would you?" she asked. Zoe began turning around.

"Wait!" shouted Koji, grabbing her shoulder, half turning her. The next thing literally surprised her: Koji's lips met hers. Her head was split into two voices. One shouted for her to shove him off and smack him. _He deserves it!_ Unfortunately, the second part (which was dominated) wanted to stay in the lip lock and take it all in. _Takuya's too late._ She didn't know what to do. Zoe nearly lost her ability to hold herself up and she rested against something; it tumbled under their weight. Koji landed on top of her, his face inches from hers. They both had the looks of shock on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Koji asked.

"I-I don't know," she answered breathlessly. Her mind racing on what to do.

That's when things took a turn for the worst. "Koji!" came a shout from the door. The two turned their heads to see Takuya. Way too many feelings washed over her: relief, regret, and anger. "Zoe! What the hell's going on?!" he demanded in searing rage.

Zoe pushed Koji off her and stood up. The two tried to explain themselves but the Warrior of Flame seemed too hurt to listen. "Takuya, I-," Zoe tried but Takuya gave her a hard glare before running off. "Takuya!" she shouted.

She stood there for a few minutes with tears in her eyes. Her mind still was split into the two voices favoring one or the other boys. She spun around and turned angrily towards Koji. "Why the hell did you do that?" she demanded.

"Can't you tell?" asked Koji in an unnerving calm voice. "I _like_ you, Zoe."

Zoe was partially taken aback but got over it quickly. "Y-you didn't have to _kiss_ me in front of Takuya," she shouted through angry tears. "You didn't have to kiss me _at all_!"

Koji was beginning to lose his cool. "Takuya was too late," he retorted back. "Takuya didn't do it. I was hoping to do it before he got back but that didn't work out. And if I recall you didn't try to stop me from kissing you!"

"I-I was too shocked to shove you off in the first place," Zoe shot back, whipping away her tears. Her voice rose. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!"

Koji opened his mouth to continue speaking but Zoe didn't want to hear anymore. She smacked him and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Koji watched her go. Now part of him regretted going at it that way. _How stupid am I?_ He slammed his fist against his head and winced. It didn't go according to plan, if he even had a plan in the first place. He'd surely beat himself up about this for years to come and Zoe would hate him. Koji stood and walked over to the book that Zoe had pulled off the shelf and had dropped when he had startled her. He opened it and began looking through it, hoping to take his mind off of the recent events until they sorted themselves out in his head.

X::::::::X

Takuya walked into the room where the other four were looking through the books. They had made some decent headway, making it through half of one wall. "Hey" shouted Tommy to Takuya. When Takuya didn't answer, Tommy looked up at JP and Koichi. "There's something wrong with Takuya, guys." They all looked over at Takuya and saw his beyond livid expression.

Takuya had never gotten this pissed off before. Tommy, JP, and Koichi had no idea what to do to say to the boy. Nazu turned back towards the book. "Just leave him alone," she cautioned them.

JP glared up at her. "Why's that?" he demanded.

"Takuya's our friend," added Koichi. "He could need someone to talk to."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Takuya looks like he is about to kill. He hasn't had that look since the battle with Lucemon."

Nazu kept her gaze on the book. "Something must've just happened," she answered. "People can solve their own problems."

JP groaned. "Don't you care about our comrade?"

Nazu didn't answer the question. "If you want to be snapped at, then be my guest," she said. "If you want to help your friend, I'd suggest that you leave him alone for now." She finished looking through the book and put it away.

JP was about to argue but Terriermon flew up to them. "She's right," he agreed.

"What?"

"Takuya had a terrible eruption," said Terriermon. "If I remember right, the lava is super hot after an explosion and anyone who gets too close gets burned. It'd be a good idea if we let him and the lava cool off before treading in dangerous territory."

It was hard to argue with that. "Man, it's hard to think that the sarcastic rabbit could be so wise," JP half-joked. Terriermon began to fume and started throwing insults at JP. JP, Koichi, and Tommy laughed as Terriermon bantered at them all. They then continued looking through the books.

None of the merry making reached Takuya. He had shut himself from the world and brooded within himself. How could Zoe and Koji even do that behind his back? _Why do I even care?_ he asked himself. He gritted his teeth as the events raced into his head. He had a sudden urge to kill Koji in cold blood. Make him hurt and _make him pay_.

X::::::::X

Zoe couldn't get control of her emotions. When she gathered them into her hands, they only escaped through her fingers and tortured her mind. She had steadied the flow of tears and guilt gripped her. She had _enjoyed_ the kiss. She wanted to crawl into a shell and die. She wanted to talk with Takuya but she knew he wouldn't listen, not right after what had just happened and Zoe refused to go talk with Koji. It was his entire fault this happened anyway!

_If Takuya wanted me that badly, then why didn't he kiss me in the first place?_ she thought. Zoe shook her head furiously. This was the worse thing that could happen to her. She slammed her head into her legs and let the forming tears flow again. _Why do I have to like two guys?_ "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she shouted. "Balordo! Balordo! Balordo!" She slammed her head against her legs again. "Why? Why? Why? Balordo!"

X::::::::X

Night eventually came. "I found something!" cried Bokomon, brandishing a large book and waved it above his head proudly. Six of the seven rushed over to them. Takuya had refused to move since he had entered the room. Koichi noticed his brother having traces of a handprint and JP noticed tear stains of Zoe's face. _What happened to them_? they wondered at the same time.

"Look!" Bokomon pointed towards the symbols that matched what they were looking for. The eight symbols were in a circle like sketch. Seven of them- that Bokomon read as Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, and Knowledge- sat around an empty circle. A layer encircled the other one with the symbol that Bokomon told them was Light.

"Isn't there one for Darkness?" asked Koichi.

Bokomon shrugged. "It didn't exactly mention one," he replied.

"Well, at least we know about what the Crests are, but what do they do?" Zoe asked.

Bokomon waved his hand for her to be patient. He quickly read over the next several pages. "'The Crests, though not where they came from, exhibit strong powers that affect the Evolution of Digimon. During one time, they were used to Evolve from Champion to Ultimate forms or sometimes Rookie to Mega. They can only be activated if the wielder shows the respective trait to use it,'" he read before turning the page. "'They could also be used to neutralize the negative Crests, each other, or purify corrupted Digimon that had those traits.'"

"Whoa," gasped Tommy, looking at the necklace with the Serenity symbol.

"That much power from a necklace?" asked JP in disbelief. He pulled out a chocolate bar and munched on it.

Nefertimon approached the group. "I'm sorry that I have to interrupt you all, but it is rather late," she said. "If you wish, you can stay here for the night." The six took it up quickly.

They shuffled through their bags that Bokomon had gotten them and found blankets and spread them out. Takuya finally went to join them but stayed far away from Zoe and Koji. They did some talking before finally turning into bed. For some it never came easily.

Zoe was the first to get up. She was still partly traumatized about the recent events and got up to walk around. She did need to talk too but Tommy was still just a kid, Nazu wasn't much of a talker, and the Digimon weren't human. Her only choices were Koichi and JP. Koichi would be too tied to it since he was Koji's brother and Takuya's best friend. JP wasn't much of a choice either since he'd be literally furious with both the boys and would want to rip their heads off but Zoe needed to talk with someone.

JP couldn't sleep the greatest. It bothered him that Zoe had tearstains on her cheeks. _What'd Takuya do?_ he thought bitterly. He got up and began looking around. He noticed that almost everyone was missing. Bokomon, Neemon, and Terriermon were sound asleep next to Tommy and Takuya. Zoe's sleeping place was vacant as was Nazu's and Koji's. He began looking for one of the three.

He walked until he heard a stifled sobbing. He slowly moved closer to it and found Zoe sitting against a bookshelf. He slowly approached her. "Hey, Z, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Zoe was startled and looked up. She rubbed away the tears. "N-nothing," she answered. "I'm fine."

JP didn't like that Zoe was openly crying and saying it was nothing. "What happened, Zoe?" he asked. "I know that that was a crock of crap. You can trust me with things that are bothering you."

Zoe sighed. There was no point in trying to push it aside. JP would try to bring it up again. She patted the empty area next to her to beckon him to sit down. JP followed and Zoe began spilling what had happened earlier.

X::::::::X

Nazu sat outside. It felt good to get out of the confide area of the library. She wasn't used to being around people for this long. They surely were different from what she had been used to at home. Nazu had always been forced into relationships of awkward partnerships. She never did work well with others. It had surprised her that she'd stay this long with the group.

_I do it because they know more about this world than I do. It's for survival,_ she reminded herself but now it seemed to be a bit more that kept her with the others though she didn't see exactly eye-to-eye with many of them.

The only relationships that she had among the group were with Tommy, since he fought to help her, and Koichi, who seemed to try to reach out to her. Nazu didn't exactly notice that Takuya was trying to get her to trust him. She could only see that Takuya was a show off. JP and Nazu treated each other with mutual distrust. Personally, Nazu didn't blame him since she didn't trust them in the first place. He and Zoe kept doing the same thing though: both were trying to get her to trust them but going about it differently. Koji and she had made a silent agreement to stay out of each other's hair. All in all, she didn't have a very well stand with the others and it wouldn't exactly matter if she left or not.

A fresh breeze broke across the field, stirring up flower petals that danced along with the wind in the moonlight. It was just so peaceful right here. Nazu took a deep breath and sighed.

"Feels good doesn't it?" asked a new voice. Nazu froze. It wasn't a voice she recognized so she whirled around with her D-tector ready.

A human stood behind her. From the moonlight, Nazu could see that she had short blond hair and dark eyes. She wore a dark dress, knee length socks, dark shoes and a sinister smirk on her face. "Who are you?" Nazu demanded.

The girl took several steps closer to her and Nazu took a few back to give her distance to turn into Astrummon if the situation demanded it. "You don't recognize me?" she asked in feigned concern. "I'd thought you'd remember me."

Nazu's heart nearly fell into fear. "Rin," she said in a fearful tone.

Rin only snickered. "Now you remember me, dear cousin," she said.

Nazu quickly got over her fear and got into a battle stance. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled menacingly.

Rin just ignored the hostility in the brown haired girl's voice. "Why else?" she answered in a calm voice. "I came here on the request of Lilithmon and Daemon along with the others." She presented a device much like Nazu's but it was much smaller and was crimson. "I've heard you were here from my idiots of companions while chasing the traitor. I noticed that you were among them back in that village and followed you here. I wanted to see how you'd fair alone without your friends."

Nazu gritted her teeth. "They're not my friends," she retorted.

"Oh, that's right," Rin taunted. "You were never able to keep friends. Didn't your last ones stab you in the back?"

Nazu snapped; she didn't even consider turning into Astrummon and jumped at Rin and tackled her to the ground. Rin saw it coming and stepped sideways so Nazu landed on the ground. She skidded until she her body bumped into the stairs. Nazu got up and glared daggers at Rin.

Simultaneously, they both shouted the cry that allowed them to transform into their hybrid forms. Nazu became Astrummon while Rin became a Digimon named Estedomon. Estedomon had a lower body of a large black snake and the torso of a human clad in a dark purple chest plate. Her dark shinny arms were bare with black jagged scales coming from the exposed skin. She had long black nails sharpened to a point.

The two stood ready for combat. Astrummon rushed in first, throwing explosive stones at her. Taking advantage of the smoke cloud she launched a kick at Estedomon. Estedomon threw up both arms to protect her head. The scales dug into Astrummon's bare leg. She recoiled as a small pain numbed her leg. She began falling back towards the ground. Estedomon didn't allow her to even reach the ground and knocked her sideways.

Astrummon flew across the field until she landed on her back. Estedomon moved at her with lightning like speed. "Viper Snipe!" she cried as she readied an attack before striking. Astrummon rolled out of the way barely in the nick of time and got to her feet. She formed a small orb and flung it at Estedomon. She leapt at her back but was knocked away by her tail. She skidded across the ground on her back and did a backward summersault and stood up.

Astrummon kept flying at Estedomon but Estedomon reacted with a tail swipe to knock her away. Astrummon would dodge it and try to land a hit but the snake/human hybrid tried biting her with her fangs or slashing away at her with her long nails. Several times, they slashed her but she paid it no mind as she would land a devastating attack to the torso.

The next thing Nazu noticed was that she began becoming sluggish and tired. She tried going in for an attack but she was tossed aside like nothing. Estedomon snorted. "You were injected with a poison from my spikes on my arms," she cackled. "Oh but unfortunately for you, it won't kill you but will slow you down for some time. Cutting Edge!" She slashed away at the air and blood red energy scars flew towards her.

Astrummon couldn't move out of the way in time and took the bulk of the attack. Weakened from the poison, she flew backwards and turned back into Nazu. She huffed and tried to stand but her limbs wouldn't get the signal fast enough. Nazu was completely open for a death-dealing move.

Estedomon slithered towards her. She cackled, "This is the end for you, cousin. Viper Sni-!"

"Howling Laser!" A burst of light crashed into Estedomon's back. She cried out in pain and turned back towards where the laser had came from, forgetting all about Nazu.

Estedomon hissed and launched her Cutting Edge move at him. Lobomon jumped over them and Slide Evolved into KendoGarurumon and sped towards Estedomon, readying his wing blades. He flew past her and slashed away at Estedomon.

She cried out in pain and slumped towards the ground, clutching her wounds. Estedomon hissed and disappeared. KendoGarurumon turned his attention to the human that wasn't too far away from him. He Slide Evolved into Lobomon and ran over to her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Nazu slowly shook her head. She opened her mouth and the words came out in a slow whisper. "Poisoned . . ." she managed to get out. "It . . . should clear . . ." Koji didn't wait for her to finish up her sentence and scooped her up and raced back into the library, shouting for someone to come and help. The others were awakened and rushed to find out what was wrong.

"She's poisoned," Lobomon explained.

"How'd she get poisoned?" demanded JP, who had just came into the room with Zoe.

Zoe didn't waste time to question what was going on and rushed to get some supplies to dress her cuts. Nefertimon flew down to see what was going on. Lobomon set her down on her blanket and Zoe and Koichi quickly went to bandage up her cuts, which weren't too deep. A few had stopped bleeding.

"What happened?" asked JP asked Koji.

"Another enemy," Koji answered. "A giant human-snake Digimon. It must have poisoned her during their fight."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Tommy. Koji shrugged. He honestly didn't know but he assumed it was a lethal poison. That's what any enemy would do.

"She can't die!" shouted Tommy. "She's our friend! She can't die!"

"No one said she'd die," replied Bokomon.

"But it's a possibility," retorted Takuya. _What the hell has his goat?_ wondered a half out of it Nazu. She began to slip out of consciousness.

Everyone wasn't sure what to do. They began crowding around her to try to help out in anyway they could. Nazu became pale and had a fever. That's when everyone began to panic. Suddenly, a faint glow came from the necklace around Tommy's neck.

Tommy pulled out the Crest of Serenity as it began to glow a soft green. "What's it reacting too?" Bokomon asked. He looked around.

A sudden idea came to Tommy. He placed it on Nazu's chest and it began to glow brighter. It shined for several seconds before going dim. Koichi felt her forehead. It had cooled a bit and she wasn't as pale. "What the-?" asked several of the children.

"The Crest did something," answered Bokomon. He examined Nazu and then the Crest.

Nefertimon made her way closer to them. "It must have counteracted the poison," she said. "This is a new discovery."

Bokomon pulled out the Book of Knowledge and began searching through it until he found the information on the Crests he had copied down. He flipped over to a blank page and drew the Crest of Sincerity on it and wrote down the new discovery. "I wonder if the other Crests are able to do the same thing?" he wondered.

"We may not know, but it'd be best to rest," advised Koji. "Tomorrow we can bring her to the nearest town to get her to a healer and see if the poison is really cured."

"I was about to say the same thing," Takuya said in a deep growl, glaring at Koji. Koji shot back a glare at him. Tommy and Koichi noticed it and were severely confused by the sudden hostility between the two boys.

They all began taking watches and made sure not one of them left the group. Rest came to them but it was rigid with thoughts that they'd be attacked.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

_**Digimon Scanner:**_

_**Name: **__Estedomon_

_**Class: **__Champion_

_**Type: **__Beast Man_

_**Attribute: **__Virus_

_**Field: **__Deep Sea Savers_

_**Finishing Move: **__Viper Snipe_

**Kaito: I- (ducks as bricks come flying at her) Gah! What the heck? I know! I know! Quit belting me with bricks and put those damn machine guns away! That's better. I know that I'm a Takumi supporter and stuff but that doesn't mean that I can't develop relationships between her and other characters! Unfortunately, we don't have any of the three here because they don't want to get pelted by rocks or shot or are way too pissed at me.**

**Koichi: Well, you were expecting this when you wrote it didn't you?**

**Kaito: Unfortunately. -_-**

**Tommy: What happened?**

**JP: Kaito, how dare you write such a thing! (stars yelling)**

**Kaito: Not you too, JP. The Takuya was bad enough. I'm the author so I can do whatever.**

**JP: And suffer for the consequences.**

**Kaito: Yep. -_- Anyway, sorry Takumi fans but that still doesn't mean that Takumi isn't possible in this fic! Nothing is that simple! (ducks from flying rocks) Anyway, R&R please! **


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles Of Trust

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Tommy: Where's Kaito?**

**JP: She's hiding from the stones that were thrown at her last chapter.**

**Tommy: Oh. (silence) What about the disclaimer?**

**JP: (holds up sigh) This'll take the place of it for a while. That is until Kaito's able to come out without the fear of being bricked by Takuya.**

**Tommy: Okay.**

**Sigh: "Due to the fact that Kaito is too chicken to come out at this moment, this sign will do the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier or any references made in this story. Kaito Lune does own the OCs that appears in here."**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 14: Troubles of Trust

What was going on? Takuya stuck Tommy. Zoe gasped in horror. Koichi gapped. JP and Nazu gritted their teeth. The Warrior of the Void held her D-tector at the ready. Koji was taken aback. How could their leader strike the kid that was like his little brother? What the hell was going on?

"Takuya, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Koji and JP.

Takuya glared at them and was about to strike the distraught and weeping boy but Koji tackled Takuya. The three fell to the ground. Zoe ran over to help Tommy while Koichi, JP, and Nazu rushed to Koji's side, ready to fight.

The two boys rose and glared at each other. "Takuya, what's come over you?" shouted Koji. "This isn't you!"

"We're your friends!" added Koichi. "Why were you attacking Tommy?"

Takuya glared at the circle around him. He pulled out his D-tector and evolved into Agunimon. Nazu was at the ready and reacted first and evolved just as he pulled out his D-tector. Astrummon jumped at Agunimon as he fired several Pyro Darts at Koji and Koichi.

She connected a kick at Agunimon's head. He staggered to the ground. Koji, Koichi, and JP quickly evolved into Beetlemon, Loewemon, and Lobomon and pounced at Agunimon. Lobomon slashed downward at Agunimon. Agunimon threw his arms up to protect against Lobomon's swords.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Lobomon.

Agunimon snarled, "I've seen what happened between you and Zoe back there. Are you two so close? I trusted you and you back stab me!" Agunimon thrust his fists upward and spun around and did a round house kick to Lobomon's side. Lobomon staggered sideways a little and brought up his sword in a hopeless attempt to block a Pyro Punch.

Astrummon, Beetlemon, and Loewemon rushed at him with a Lunar Render, Shadow Lance, and Proton Slam. The triple attack connected on all sides and forced Agunimon to turn back into Takuya. He glared up at the three. "Calm down, Takuya," pleaded Koichi from beneath the armor.

"What the hell's going on, Taki?" demanded JP.

Takuya snarled at him and turned into BurningGreymon. He knocked the three away and began flying upwards. Zoe Beast Spirit Evolved into Zephyrmon in hopes to bring her companion down but the dragon fired several fireballs down on them. One crashed into Zephyrmon and another crashed into Astrummon and Loewemon.

He flew off, leaving his friends behind to tend to their wounds. One thought clouded all their minds: What had made Takuya act like this?

**A few days ago . . .**

Two weeks past from when they left the library. Nazu had been nauseous for several days afterward but got better as the week past. Takuya refused to talk to Zoe, Zoe was still trying to stay away from Koji and Takuya all together, JP began to shun Takuya, and Koji and Takuya were constantly at each other's throats or on the opposite ends of the camp. Tommy, not knowing what was going on, watched on befuddled on what to do and Terriermon tried to comfort the boy, saying it's nothing to worry about. Nazu kept to herself but seemed to not mind being with the group as much. Koichi had tried to get his brother to tell him what had happened but didn't have any luck. One night, he had his chance.

After a silent dinner that had been done for the past few weeks, everyone turned into bed. Koichi was half asleep as he heard the sigh. Koichi sat up after a few seconds and watched as his brother's back disappeared into the tree line. Koichi rose and walked after him. Back when stalking his brother had been helpful as he followed his brother and escaped several close calls of being spotted by Koji.

Koji finally came to a new clearing an hour's walk away. There the moon shined down on a giant rock in the middle of the opening. Koji began humming a tune before Koichi approached him. "Koji, what are you doing out here?" asked the older twin. Koji didn't expect anyone to follow him, so he was startled when he heard his brother speak.

"How were you able to follow me like that?" asked Koji after he settled down.

"I picked it up when I followed you around back in the human world," Koichi replied. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute. "I guess I sound like a stalker."

"No kidding," agreed Koji.

Koichi walked over and sat on the stone with Koji. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked again.

"I could ask the same from you," said the bandana boy.

Koichi looked up at the moon. "I'm worried about you, Koji. I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately." Koji didn't answer. "You've said that I could trust you with anything, remember?" Koichi continued. "You know you can trust me with anything, too, Koji."

Koji turned his gaze towards the moon. "It's nothing to worry about," he said.

"That's bull!" Koichi yelled half angrily. Koji looked at his brother startled. "That's a load of crap! Koji, I'm your brother. I know it's nothing since you and Takuya are at each other's throats and Zoe's staying as far away from you and Takuya as possible. Heck, I even noticed that JP wouldn't even talk to you or Takuya. This is _not_ nothing if it's affecting a majority of our friends."

Koji stared at his brother's angry face for several minutes. "All right," Koji conceded. He looked down. "I didn't even notice that it had affected everyone."

Koichi calmed down a little, slightly ashamed of his outburst but he put it out of his mind. "How'd it start?" he asked.

Koji sighed. "Well, it started when we were at the library a few weeks ago . . ." he began. Koji told his brother what had happened what had happened that night. Koichi listened intently. By the time Koji was finished Koichi couldn't help but not let his bewilderment show. Koji normally didn't act so openly about his feelings but what really surprised Koichi was that his brother _liked_ Zoe that way. "I acted on my feelings instead of my usual caution. I was doing it so stupidly. I hurt Zoe and I have no idea what to do now," he said. He looked towards his brother.

All Koichi could do was frown. His original thought was maybe that he could help his brother but he was now at a loss. "I've taken it that you haven't apologized to Zoe," he stated.

Koji nodded. "She must hate me right now," he answered. "Zoe needs sometime."

"Well, how much more time do you think?" Koichi asked. "We don't exactly have time. We've been fortunate to not get attacked by any of the Tainted Warriors yet but how much longer will that last?"

Koji looked at his older brother. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

"What about Takuya, then?"

Koji soured at the name. "He didn't act quickly enough," he answered. "It's his fault for not being quick enough."

Koichi shook his head. "Koji, even if two of us are to fight, we'll loose our teamwork and maybe even loose our Spirits, our lives, or even worse- our worlds."

At that moment, Koji had heard enough and rose. He walked away from the dark haired boy. Koichi watched as he walked away. Koji could be stubborn at times- even more than the Warrior of Flame- but once something is said to him, it'll sink in eventually. Koichi sighed and looked back up at the moon.

X::::::::X

The next day, the gang picked up camp and continued walking till they came to a small village full of beast and beast-man Digimon. That evening, they took the chance to replenish supplies and to shower. Takuya had gone off on his own for a while. Koichi, Tommy, and Terriermon went to get supplies leaving the six others to find hotel rooms for the night: one for the girls and Digimon and the other for the boys. Unfortunately, the two rooms shared one bathroom.

Zoe was just getting out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel when Koji came in. Koji flinched and Zoe nearly screamed. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and chucked it at him as he quickly turned out of the room with an embarrassed blush on his face and shouting he was sorry. He wasn't fast enough and the shampoo bottle hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Zoe marched off in a huff and shut the second door behind her. Koji recovered after a few minutes and waited an extra hour before going through the bathroom and stopping in front of the door leading to the girl's room. This time, he was careful to knock before entering.

"Come in," answered Bokomon from the other side.

Koji opened the door slightly to peak his head around before having to duck out of the way of a flying half empty water flask that was launched by the still angry Zoe. It was several minutes before he dared peak out again. The blond sat on one of the two beds while Nazu stared at her oddly from the other bed. Bokomon had ducked under a bed and Neemon was fast asleep in one of the two chairs, completely unaware of what was going on.

Zoe was still glaring at Koji. "Don't you knock?" she asked furiously.

"It was an accident," Koji explained quickly. Zoe glared at him for several minutes before she finally sighing and letting it go.

Nazu got up with a towel in her hands and shut and locked the door behind her, leaving the two alone except for Bokomon and Neemon. "I'll go for a walk," volunteered Bokomon, heading out the door.

Zoe sat with her arms folded on the bed and Koji just stood there, tongue tied for several minutes. "So, what's this really about, Koji?" she asked finally.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "I shouldn't have been so forward back in the library. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry about that." He kept his gaze down for several minutes, waiting for Zoe's answer.

She didn't answer at first. "It's okay," she answered. Koji looked up at her in surprise. She wore a genuine smile that seemed to light the room. It was one she hadn't worn in a while. "I'm tired of staying away from everyone. Just never do that again, okay?"

Koji quickly agreed. Zoe rose and put the towel on the bed and decided to go help the others gather supplies.

X::::::::X

Takuya walked the streets of the village. The village went on like any other day. He pushed through the crowd until he ran into a female Digimon. "Hey!" shouted the Digimon. Takuya continued on his way, not noticing that he had run into a Witchmon.

The brunet continued down the street, so he didn't expect anything to attack him. Where the impact was, his back began to sear and burn. Takuya winced and gritted his teeth. He forced himself to clear his head and spun around with his D-tector in hand. He searched through the crowd trying to find his attacker but whoever was there had disappeared into the crowd.

Takuya relaxed but he felt on edge. Everyone around him seemed to admit a dangerous aura. Takuya quickly rushed back to the hotel to escape the paranoia.

X::::::::X

Zoe walked through the village, hoping to run into either of the groups. She did find one of them but she literally ran into someone. The two crashed into the ground. "Ouch," the two muttered to themselves. Zoe looked up and noticed Takuya. "Oh! Takuya, are you okay?" she asked.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Takuya. Zoe watched him go back in the direction of the hotel. Takuya never acted like that. His seemed much more hostile towards her. Over the last few weeks, Takuya only ignored her but now there was a strange shift in his personality.

Zoe got up and dusted herself off. She gave the direction Takuya had gone before continuing to find Koichi, Tommy, and Terriermon.

"Love troubles?" asked a Wisemon.

Zoe nearly jumped. She looked around and saw a Wisemon in a merchant's stand He wasn't speaking to anyone else but him. Zoe frowned. "I really don't have time for this," she began but Wisemon cut her off.

"I have something for you that could help," he said, pulling out a necklace from the folds of his robes. "It's a special item that is said to empower those who can activate it."

Zoe looked at it with wide eyes. It was a Crest with a pink transparent plate with a heart embedded in it. She remembered that it was the Crest of Love. The Warrior of Wind completely forgot about her mission to find the others. Zoe looked at Wisemon. "How did you get that?" she asked.

Wisemon dangled it in front of the girl's face. "I found it," he replied. "If you want it, it'll cost you some."

"How much?" she asked. At all costs, she had to get the Crest.

"It's not something you can afford," Wisemon answered. He tucked it away. "You have to be the one it chooses."

"And how do I do prove that I'm the one for it?" she inquired. Wisemon handed it to her. Zoe looked at him befuddlement. "I thought you said I had to prove I was the one chosen for it," she said, bewildered.

"I did," Wisemon answered serenely. "When the Crest is activated or glows, I shall know. If you do activate it, the Crest shall be yours with no payment. I'll let you know when time's up."

Zoe looked down at the Crest in her hands. She frowned. _It can't be this easy_, she thought. As if Wisemon could read her mind, he added, "If you don't in that time, I shall take it and something as payment."

Zoe snapped her vision up. "And that would be?" she asked.

"It all depends," replied the demon man. "It shall be of an equal exchange. You'll find out your payment once everything is done."

Zoe hesitated on giving it back. How the heck was she supposed to activate it? By saying she was in love or something? Zoe looked up and was about to ask when the merchant had disappeared as if he had never been there. "Huh?" she wondered. Zoe put the necklace around her neck and tucked it under her shirt and began looking for the others.

Everyone returned to the hotel and rested for the night. Everyone noticed the tension between Koji and Zoe had finally lifted but that didn't make up for the fact that Takuya was being spiteful to everyone for no apparent reasons. The next few days, everyone kept his or her distances.

X::::::::X

"Wildfire Tsunami!" cried BurningGreymon while encasing himself in flames and rushing the opponent. Heikamon flew out of the way, which gave Zephyrmon the chance to slice at him with her Plasma Pods but BurningGreymon pretended not to notice and fired a Pyro Barrage at the gargoyle. Heikamon dodged them and Zephyrmon was left to dodge several of the fireballs.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Beetlemon.

BurningGreymon ignored him and continued going head to head with Heikamon. Froidmon kept Korikakumon and Lobomon busy while JagerLoewemon and Astrummon had their hands full with Estedomon and Bajarmon. Astrummon dodged jumped back as quickly as she could to escape Estedomon's Sniper Fang but then had to jump out of the way of a tail. Bajarmon fired a Day's End attack in which JagerLoewemon countered with Ebony Blast. He took the cover to ready his Dark Master and leap at Bajarmon. He was overpowered and crashed backward. JagerLoewemon landed on top of him and readied a final Ebony Blast but was shot in the face by a Day's End.

Froidmon twisted and turned around Lobomon while Korikakumon's dreadlocks snaked after him, eventually entangling Lobomon in them. He tripped over and Korikakumon tried to untangle them. Froidmon took advantage of this and cried: "Sub Zero Freeze!" He fired several fists of frozen air that froze the dreadlocks to Lobomon. To free Lobomon from them, they both Slide Evolved into KendoGarurumon and Kumamon.

"Frozen Bite!" cried Froidmon, rushing towards Kumamon.

Kumamon took a deep breath and released the chilling breeze. The cold only encased him in a small frost and it slowed down Froidmon enough for KendoGarurumon to fire a Lupin Laser at the exposed weasel. KendoGarurumon began flying towards the weasel. "Howling Star!" The mecha dog didn't get close enough to finish off his attack when BurningGreymon and Beetlemon crashed into him. The three struggled off each other with low curses to those on top of them.

BurningGreymon was still resonating heat from his incomplete Wildfire Tsunami and the heat thawed out Froidmon and he scrambled away and attacked Kumamon. Kumamon didn't get a chance to defend himself when Froidmon sunk his teeth into his fur. He cried out in pain.

"Hold still!" shouted Zephyrmon. She flew down and grabbed the weasel roughly by the nape of his neck and jerked him upward. She readied a Hurricane Gale at him but was knocked out of the way by Heikamon. She caught herself and created her attack aimed towards the two. She then flew to help JagerLoewemon and Astrummon.

Astrummon had kept trying to get behind her or staying as far away from her possible but Estedomon's agility and speed kept them in close combat and kept Astrummon on the defensive. She couldn't get far enough away to ready any of her attacks. That's when Zephyrmon came in. She gathered energy into her claws and flew down and sliced at Estedomon's back. Astrummon took advantage of it; she launched a Burning Solar attack and followed it by raining Amethyst Burst attacks.

Just as BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, and Beetlemon rejoined the battle, Bajarmon had taken out JagerLoewemon and almost took his Spirits. If it wasn't for Zephyrmon, Bajarmon would have made off with the Spirits of Darkness. She grabbed Koichi and carried him off to safety while dodging attacks.

KendoGarurumon switched to Lobomon and rushed to fill in to take down Bajarmon while Zephyrmon came back to help. "How's he?" he asked, while fending off Bajarmon's wrist blades.

"He's all right but he can't fight for now," she answered before flying off to help Nazu. "Give a shout once you need help." Lobomon just grunted in answer as he held up his sword to block a blade.

Soon, they all found themselves overpowered as Tommy lost his ability to keep up his evolution. Beetlemon came to the rescue and flew him off to where Zoe had taken Koichi. Lobomon flipped Bajarmon away from him. "Takuya! We need to retreat!"

"What?!" growled BurningGreymon as he landed on the ground. "Retreat? Why? We can take them!"

"Takuya, this isn't getting us anywhere!" Lobomon shot back. "We are down two fighters. We've been at this for way too long. We can regroup."

Takuya growled but finally gave in. He engulfed himself in a Wildfire Tsunami and charged at Heikamon. Lobomon Slide Evolved into KendoGarurumon and went into his Howling Laser attack. Astrummon heard that they were going to retreat. Nazu wanted to settle the score but followed her teammate's examples. She jumped back as far as she could go and fired a Burning Solar attack at her opponent. Zephyrmon unleashed her Hurricane Gale to take care of the enemies and brush them away. The blades and twisting winds gave them enough cover to rush to find the others. Before leaving, Takuya fired a Pyro Barrage before leaving flying after the others.

Back where the exhausted warriors had been taken was where they sat up camp. "We didn't have to retreat!" shouted the goggle head to the bandana head. "We could have taken down one of them!"

"Have you forgotten about the others?" Koji challenged. "If we stayed any longer, someone could have lost their Spirits."

"We're strong enough to be able to do it," Takuya retorted. "Or have we all gotten soft? We're the Legendary Warriors: the ones who defeated Lucemon and the Royal Knights but we can't even handle these Tainted Warriors? Maybe you've all gotten weaker."

That's when JP rose. "What's wrong with you Takuya," inquired the older boy hotly. "You've been acting this way ever since that night in the library."

Takuya glared at JP and stormed off to the opposite end of the campsite where he stayed undisturbed for sometime. It was around dinnertime before Tommy- thinking Takuya had calmed down some- decided to go and invite Takuya for dinner and get firewood.

Tommy approached Takuya. "Hey, Takuya, want to help me get firewood?" he asked.

Takuya gave him the cold shoulder and then began walking away. "H-hey, wait!" shouted Tommy. He began running after Takuya. "Takuya, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Takuya stopped and glared down at the small Warrior of Ice with empty eyes. Tommy shivered but put it out of his mind. "Takuya, you're never like this. What changed? What's wrong?" he asked. "This isn't the Takuya we know."

Takuya snapped. He whipped around and grabbed Tommy by the shirt fold and held him up high and readied a strike to the face. Tommy's sharp cry called the others from the opposite ends of the camp. They ran towards the ruckus and stopped in horror of seeing Takuya just finishing a punch to Tommy's face. Tears streamed down the boy's face. Zoe gasped in horror. Koichi gapped. JP and Nazu gritted their teeth. The Warrior of the Void held her D-tector at the ready. Koji was taken aback. How could their leader strike the kid that was like his little brother? What the hell was going on?

"Takuya, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Koji and JP.

Takuya glared at them and was about to strike the distraught and weeping boy but Koji tackled Takuya. The three fell to the ground. Zoe and JP ran over to help Tommy while Koichi and Nazu rushed to Koji's side, ready to fight.

The two boys rose and glared at each other. "Takuya, what's come over you?" shouted Koji. "This isn't you!"

"We're your friends!" added Koichi. "Why were you attacking Tommy?"

Takuya glared at the circle around him. He pulled out his D-tector and evolved into Agunimon. Nazu was at the ready and reacted first and evolved just as he pulled out his D-tector. Astrummon jumped at Agunimon as he fired several Pyro Darts at Koji and Koichi.

She connected a kick at Agunimon's head. He staggered to the ground. Koji and Koichi quickly evolved into Loewemon and Lobomon and pounced at Agunimon. Lobomon slashed downward at Agunimon. Agunimon threw his arms up to protect against Lobomon's swords.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Lobomon.

Agunimon snarled, "I've seen what happened between you and Zoe back there. Are you two so close? I trusted you and you back stab me!" Agunimon thrust his fists upward and spun around and did a round house kick to Lobomon's side. Lobomon staggered sideways a little and brought up his sword in a hopeless attempt to block a Pyro Punch. "You're all conspiring against me aren't you? I'm the leader of this team, yet everyone listened to Koji. I can't trust any of you anymore!"

Astrummon and Loewemon rushed at him with a Lunar Render and Shadow Lance. The double attack connected on his back and forced Agunimon to turn back into Takuya. He glared up at the two. "Calm down, Takuya," pleaded Koichi from beneath the armor.

Takuya snarled at him and turned into BurningGreymon. He knocked the two away and began flying upwards. Zoe Beast Spirit Evolved into Zephyrmon in hopes to bring her companion down but the dragon fired several fireballs down on them. One crashed into Zephyrmon and another crashed into Astrummon and Loewemon.

Zephyrmon landed hard on the ground before turning back into Zoe. Her Spirit had taken a majority of the burns but she still managed to get a few on her arms and legs. Nazu had taken a few more burns than Zoe had gotten and thanks to Loewemon's armor, Koichi had escaped all major injury but the wind was knocked out of him.

JP helped Tommy to his feet and Koji rushed over to Zoe. "Is everyone all right?" asked Koji. Everyone nodded.

Everyone went to work bandaging his or her wounds. "What made Takuya snap?" asked JP to Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Takuya has been acting oddly for the past couple of days."

Zoe nodded in agreement. "He's been acting oddly since we left that village a few days ago. Maybe something happened there?" she suggested.

Nazu dressed her arm and though silently. _Takuya lost faith in his own friends. Can I really rely on them?_ she wondered. They hadn't done her wrong- yet. That's what she was afraid of, getting back stabbed again. Even among the most tightly knitted group like this, trust had been broken. Could she really stay?

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: More drama unfolds! Well, not much to say here except I'm working on chapter 15 and chapter 16 right now.**

**Tommy: What's going on with Takuya?**

**Shinya: Yeah, my brother would never act like this.**

**JP: What are you doing here, Shinya? I thought you weren't in the story.**

**Shinya: Kaito said I could stay for a while so commentary could at least have two people.**

**JP & Tommy: Huh.**


	15. Chapter 15: My Demons Are Never Far

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Scrapmon: It's been a while.**

**Kaito: Stay on your good behavior and I'll let you back in the disclaimer and author's notes more often. It's bad enough that Koji use to play tricks on me.**

**Scrapmon: What happened?**

**Kaito: We set him straight.**

**Scrapmon: Oh.**

**Kaito: All right, disclaimer!**

**Scrapmon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or any references made in the chapters.**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 15: My Demons Are Never Far

The next day, Takuya didn't return. Nor the day after. The nine couldn't wait for him any longer, so they packed up and began heading out. It was hard without Takuya and a new silence entered the team. Tommy was still in shock with the event that had happened a few days ago. Zoe began to worry and suggested to go after him but no one seemed to agree. Koji and JP kept saying that he'd return on his own. Koichi agreed with Zoe but it was now in Koji's power. Nazu had kept silent and to herself. As they traveled, the forest melted into a wasteland dotted with lost of large rocks.

They had been fortunate enough to not be attacked by any of the Tainted Warriors. They decided to take a rest by a lake. A small village sat near it so JP, Tommy, and Bokomon went to get supplies. When they went in to replenish supplies, they were denied sale and when they asked, the sales people turned a cold shoulder and turned to their next costumer.

"What's their problem?" wondered JP. The others shrugged and went to the next shop.

It took them several hours to finally get their lacking supplies replenished. "Been denied one too many times?" asked the Bearmon.

"Yeah," JP answered. "They wouldn't even let us buy any of their food."

"They don't take too kindly to strangers," answered Bearmon. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Just for the night so we can rest before continuing onward," answered Bokomon.

"It'd be best you leave as soon as you can," Bearmon suggested, taking a peach from his own stand. "There's something here that will cause you guys problems if you stay too long for its liking."

"And what is that?" asked the three curiously.

The Digimon shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen what it was but I've seen its power. According to the locals, it's a curse caused by Lucemon," the bear Digimon explained.

"Lucemon?" JP and Tommy cried. Bokomon seemed skeptical.

"Not so loud!" Bearmon shushed them.

"How could it have been Lucemon?" asked the Rookie. "Lucemon was killed before the world was restored. There's no way he could be back."

"I never said he was back," replied Bearmon. "The locals say it's a curse. Some sort of spirit with an ill will possesses Digimon and it causes disaster. The natives say that's it's the spirit of Lucemon."

"Why's that?" asked Tommy, leaning closer.

Bearmon was about to speak up when a Babamon interrupted him. "What are you doing, letting these outsiders buy from you?" she demanded sternly. "You know what could happen!"

Bearmon glowered down at the elder. "I'm sorry, Elder, but business is business and I need it since the locals aren't much of a profit," he retorted.

Babamon glared back at him then turned towards the kids. "Then finish your business and get on your way, foreigners, or the Spirit will get you too," she instructed before leaving.

"Crotchety old hag," Bearmon muttered as he began to put away his merchandise.

"Who was that?" JP asked.

"That was Babamon, the village elder," replied Bearmon as he put away his valuables and started closing down shop. "She's the most superstition one in this village. As you can see, she doesn't take too well to strangers. But it'd be best if you get out of here before the Spirit takes you. I constantly hear it never chooses the same person twice and has a tendency to choose those who are somehow tied to the Legendary Warriors. Being humans, he may go after you."

JP thanked him for the advice and supplies before leaving with Tommy. "Do you really think i-it's Lucemon?" inquired Tommy nervously. "As a-a g-ghost?"

JP shook his head. "It can't be," he agreed with Bokomon. "There's no way he could be here. We defeated him a long time ago and there are no such things as ghosts. Spirit-type and ghost-type Digimon, sure, but ghost-ghosts? Heck no. Besides, what can a ghost do to us humans with the Legendary Spirits anyway? We'd easily overpower it."

This eased Tommy's nervousness a little but not entirely. They told everyone what had taken place in the village and about the Spirit. Koichi thought it could be a possibility and Zoe was sure it was just a legend. Koji, as well, seemed skeptical but he decided to take caution into the equation. "I honestly don't believe it's real," Koji stated. "But we can't be too careful since you guys said that the villagers don't take too kindly to strangers. We'll take watches every few hours in groups of two."

Suddenly, Tommy looked around. "Hey, Koji, where's Nazu?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoe. "Didn't she come with you guys to get supplies?"

"No, I thought she stayed behind and helped ready camp." The others were alarmed by the disappearance of their comrade; no one had seen her leave so they began to search the immediate area around them. It had been an hour so she couldn't have gotten far. They searched in groups of two. They kept in contact whenever they searched, saying when they finished an area. She wasn't around the village (the villagers proved unreliable) or around the camp. They kept looking.

Koichi searched around the lake. The soft sands of the beach began to slop upwards into a craggy cliff that looked over the water. He kept looking through the coastline until it melted back into rocky and dry plains. Suddenly, his D-tector began to buzz. He pulled it out and noticed two purple dots on it. He turned to face where the button was heading. He followed it until he came to some ruins of what looked like something like Stonehenge. Several large stone pillars had either toppled over and anything that it was supporting toppled down with it, sliced in half, or just blown to bits.

Koichi entered the ruin and saw Nazu in the middle of the rubble. She sat there with her head in her hands. She looked exhausted and was too busy doing thinking that she didn't notice Koichi approach her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She flinched and looked up at Koichi startled.

"Why'd you follow me?" she demanded. "You could have stopped me from doing all of this destruction!"

"I didn't follow," he answered. "Everyone went looking for you when you disappeared. We just began looking an hour or two ago." He then looked around at the ruins. "What do you mean you did all of this?" he asked.

Nazu looked distressed, which was new for her to show since most of her expressed emotions were of annoyance or indifference. "I found my Beast Spirit," she answered. "I thought it would be easy to control but the rush of power took control of me. It was too much and I lost control. All of this was done by me." She indicated with her hand towards the ruins.

Koichi sat down next to her. "Why did you leave without telling anyone?" he asked in a soft voice. "We were all worried that something happened." Nazu looked at him as if he was crazy. Koichi nodded to show that he wasn't lying.

She looked down at the ground. "Did everyone have trouble with controlling their Beast Spirit?" she asked.

Koichi nodded. "I don't know if they did but I had a little trouble controlling it at first but I was able to bring it under control," he answered. "I guess it was my will to protect my friends that allowed me to control the raw power." The two sat in silence for several minutes before he suggested, "Ready to go back?"

Nazu shook her head. "I don't trust myself with all of this power and be able to control it _or_ anyone to stop me. And what happened with Takuya and Koji. I heard what he said. He said he couldn't trust anyone. The question is can I with everything that's going on?" she answered, her voice rising.

"We would never conspire against Takuya and we'd put our necks out on a line for each other," Koichi said calmly. "Takuya snapped. Something's wrong with him."

Nazu turned back to him. "How can you trust people so easily?" she asked in a hard voice.

"They trust me," Koichi answered. "They trust me and have been my friend for a long time. We've been through thick, thin, hell and back down to earth. They saved me even when I did them wrong. I'd protect them with my life."

Nazu snapped her head towards Koichi. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Koichi realized what he had said. The others had made sure she didn't find out. Well, he had no choice. "Back when the Digital World was being devastated by a crazed Cherubimon, he had five warriors from the Spirits that were under his domain: Water, Wood, Earth, Steel, and Darkness- my element. Duskmon was the Warrior of Darkness during that time." He took a deep breath and looked at Nazu to see her reaction. It all seemed to fall into place. Her eyes went wide and then Koichi finally finished, "I was Duskmon."

Nazu was literally dumbstruck. It all now made sense. Why Koichi had paled when they had first been confronted by Duskmon, he had been shaken. It had all been regret and fear. She had been off in her own world for several minutes until his voice brought her back to Earth. "Are you okay?" he asked. Nazu's feet gave out from under her. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't hurt any of my friends," Koichi insisted, seeing the look she was giving him. "Me being Duskmon is in the past. I'm over it and Duskmon is now someone else." Nazu relaxed after several minutes. He got up and walked over to her. "Want to go back now?" he asked. Nazu shook her head. "Still not ready to trust us?" She nodded.

Koichi sighed. "Why are you so unwilling to trust us?" he asked.

Nazu seemed reluctant to say anything. "Don't worry," he said. "You can trust me."

Finally, she looked down at her feet. "I was back stabbed by my closest friends several years ago. I had no one to turn to and all I had left was my parents. Even they broke my trust when they said that they were going to divorce that very morning I met everyone on the train," she explained. "I have no where left to go."

"So that's why you ran into my brother and were eager to get on the Trailmon," Koichi whispered to himself. Nazu nodded. Now it was his turn to stare at her. Now it all made sense for her. She was just a lonely girl afraid to reach out to others. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "You're not alone anymore," he comforted. "We'll be the friends you need."

She looked up at him and saw that he truly meant it. He had a wide smile. Something in Nazu slightly bubbled and told her to trust him and his words. There was no way someone could lie like this. This was just like with the carnival fun house game that the two had been forced to play. She was the blind girl, unsure of where she was going, and Koichi was the one leading her through the obstacles that she couldn't see. She felt her face grew slightly warm. She shook her head and looked up at him. She smiled and said, "Let's go back."

"You smiled," Koichi said. "You should do it more often. It looks great on you." He helped her up and they walked back towards camp. By the time they got back, the smile on her face had disappeared. Everyone had been glad to see them

"So, since everyone's here, who's hungry?" JP asked.

X::::::::X

Dinner had been one of the more festive they've had in a while. Everyone talked, even Nazu joined in on a few times. They eventually decided to turn in. JP and took up the first watch that night as the others slept. Tommy was the one having troubles getting to sleep. Could Lucemon have put a curse on this place? _JP said that there were no such things as ghosts but I don't know if that's right._ Back when he had been bullied, Tommy had been forced into a haunted house that was said to have ghosts. He did hear moaning like things and all that but he never did see one. Maybe they were invisible? His friends back in the human world said they could do that if they didn't want to be seen. He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

JP and Bokomon sat for the watch. "About that curse the villagers kept talking about," began Bokomon.

JP groaned. "There aren't such things as ghosts," he said.

"Hey, I didn't even finish what I was going to say!" Bokomon grumbled. JP indicated for him to go on. "Thank you. Anyway, when I searched the book about this village, I came on something interesting."

"What?" asked JP.

"It mentioned that this was about where the battlefields where Lucemon's last stand was," Bokomon informed him. "In fact, Lucemon's castle was somewhere around here. The village must be afraid of someone coming here and trying to resurrect Lucemon or any of his Royal Knights."

"No one can bring the dead back to life," JP said. "That can be only done in books. Digimon can be reborn but can't be resurrected. I never did understand why religions say that someone can be brought back from the dead. It just isn't possible. Besides, something that's dead can't cast a curse."

"Then what is making the people around here act differently?" Bokomon wondered.

"It maybe a Ghost-Digimon like a Bakumon," JP suggested. "They were able to warp Tommy's reality back in the Television Forest."

"Yes, but these occurrences happen during the night," Bokomon said.

"How do you know that?"

"I asked around when we were looking for the runaway warrior."

"Oh."

JP noticed the fire had burned low. He picked up the stick that they were using and shifted the coals in their handmade pit. "Hey, Bokomon, can you get some more wood?" he asked.

Bokomon got up and began heading towards their firewood pile and grabbed a board. He heard something rustle behind him. Where they were, there were no leaves or bushes. Bokomon turned to look behind him but there was nothing there. "Must be my imagination," he muttered to himself. He picked up the board again and began heading back towards the campfire. He heard the rustle again but this time it sounded like feathers. Bokomon whirled around just in time to see a shadowy figure in the shape of some sort of Digimon wheel towards him.

X::::::::X

It had been too long for Bokomon to get one board for the fire. The woodpile was only two yards behind them. What was taking Bokomon so long? JP turned back at the little critter. "Hey, Bokomon, where are-?" JP began but stopped short when Bokomon came into the light not carrying firewood. "Hey, Bokomon, you couldn't carry one? How about you tend the fire and I get the wood?"

When Bokomon entered the dim light, the look on Bokomon's face wasn't normally what was there. His eyes were empty and as dead as a corpse. His face showed no emotion but the look was threatening. JP gave Bokomon an odd look. "What's wrong?" he asked. Bokomon didn't answer but instead approached the fire with nothing in his hands.

"Death to all humans," whispered a voice from Bokomon. It didn't sound like his at all. It was more of a voice with two people talking at once.

JP glared at Bokomon. "This isn't funny anymore, Bokomon," he warned. Bokomon ignored him and brought out his book and began to whack JP with it. "Bokomon, what the hell's wrong with you?" JP demanded angrily as he got up and backed away. In the bigger kid's retreat, he nearly ran over Tommy. There was soon a commotion and everyone was awake.

"Bokomon, what the hell's wrong with you?" demanded Koji.

"We're not going to hurt you," Koichi said slowly. He cautiously approached Bokomon ignoring the swatting at his leg. He grabbed the book and smacked him back with it. Bokomon suddenly collapsed. Koichi looked down at the Digimon in alarm.

"Koichi, you used too much strength," Zoe said.

"I didn't hit him that hard," Koichi responded back at Zoe. He looked down at Bokomon. A sudden shadow began to appear over him. There was a swish of feathers as the entire group saw the shadowy figure. Koichi took a step back.

"It's a ghost!" cried Tommy.

"It's not a ghost," JP said, pulling out his D-tector. "Whatever it is, it's done for!"

"Koichi, move!" cried Koji. Koichi backed away as quickly as he could but it wasn't quick enough. The dark figure rushed towards Koichi and disappeared into his body. He gave out a cry as he tried to fight back against whoever was entering his consciousness but ultimately lost. Whoever had entered, had sent him to the dark corners of his mind.

They all stood ready, unsure of what to do. Koichi had doubled over in pain but now it subsided. He now stood, his back turned to them. They watched as he stared down at his hand for several long minutes. "Koichi?" Zoe asked apprehensively. Koichi snapped his back at them. His eyes were empty but a sinister smirk played on his lips. This unnerved everyone. What the hell was going on?

"Koichi?" asked a dual voice. "Who's this Koichi?" He paused for a minute as if to calculate everything around them. "Oh, you mean the Warrior of Darkness? Didn't I kill him back in our last encounter?"

Koji glared at the body. Zoe, JP, and Tommy gasped. It _was_ Lucemon! He noticed Nazu apart of the group. He advanced towards her. "I see you've got a new recruit," he muttered darkly. "Not that it'd matter. You don't have your leader and you don't have the Spirits of Darkness, so you don't stand a chance." He pulled out Koichi's D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!"

They stood there, unable- un_willing_- to do anything as the Lucemon-Koichi-Koichi Spirit Evolve into a now Lucemon-possessed-Loewemon. Evil energy resonated from the armor as the ghost of six angel wings sprouted from his back and purple markings appeared on his left side. "Shadow Meteor!"

Koji was the first one to jump into action. "Spirit Evolve or run!" he cried. "Spirit Evolution!" Lobomon used his swords to shield himself against the attack while the others Spirit Evolved. Kazemon flew into the air with Beetlemon while Astrummon and Kumamon slowly circled around his sides.

"Koichi, we don't want to fight!" Kazemon said.

"Don't humor me with your pathetic pleads," laughed Lucemon-Koichi. "The Warrior of Darkness is buried deep. Darkness was where I was confined so it will be Darkness that consumes you. Shadow Meteor!"

Kazemon ducked out of the way as the blast past over her. They all began to go in with their own attacks but for some odd reason, Loewemon's attacks were amplified, his defenses higher, and his speed and reaction time were quicker as well. One second Lucemon-Loewemon was ready with his staff, the next he had sent Kumamon sailing towards Beetlemon. A few later he and Lobomon were crossing staff and swords. Lobomon pushed his possessed brother's body away from him and tried to slash at him but Loewemon had sailed into the air. Beetlemon had caught Kumamon so it was up to Kazemon to land an attack. "Rapid Kick!" she cried as kicks fell onto his armor. From behind, Beetlemon slammed into him with a Proton Slam.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Howling Laser!"

". . . Burning Solar!"

Laser beams, snowballs, and energy orbs flew upwards towards Lucemon-Loewemon. "Tch," muttered the dual voice. A blast of energy exploded from his body, spreading across the field and blowing everyone back. Lucemon-Loewemon landed on his feet, Slide Evolved into a JagerLoewemon that had the transparent wings and purple markings, and rushed at the nearest opponent. "Dark Master!"

Astrummon didn't have a chance of escaping since she was now just getting to her feet. Lucemon-JagerLoewemon slammed into her and sent her flying. She landed on the ground and she turned back into her human self with a fractal ring swirling around her. _So much for protecting your friends at all costs, Koichi,_ she thought to herself as she tried to pull it back in.

X::::::::X

Koichi had no idea where he was. He couldn't see a thing since it was so dark. Normally, his mental world was nothing but this: darkness. Thing was, he was always able to see where he was going and who else was in it. He may not have been able to see anything but he knew he wasn't alone. Koichi began to hear breathing from somewhere. It was faint and the farther he ran, the clearer it became.

Finally, he stopped and spun around. "Who's there?" he demanded. There was no answer from the nothing around him. Koichi knew there was _something _there. There always had been something; something at his mind's edges ever since coming back to the Digital World. In his dreams, there always had been something he could never shake. It always felt odd.

Koichi began to back away slowly, being extra careful not too call anything towards him. He finally backed into a wall. _Wait._ He spun around and dived out of the way as a blade came crashing down on where he had been.

The crimson blade dug into the ground and then retracted. As if a blanket that had been over Koichi's eyes was dropped, he could see where he was. He was in some ruins, he recognized. Ruins of where though? Then it came to him. Ruins where he and Beowulfmon had first fought back when he was Duskmon. Why was he here though? He had never set foot in the Continent of Darkness since leaving it the last time he came to the Digital World.

He began to explore the area. A sudden speaking caught his attention. He looked downward from where it was coming from. Beowulfmon was interrogating someone that was hidden in the shadows of the walls beneath him. "Koji!" shouted Koichi but Beowulfmon didn't seem to hear.

Then the white armored figure began to fade. It was just a memory. He continued forwards. He stopped when he heard new voices. _"I was back stabbed by my closest friends several years ago. I had no one to turn to and all I had left was my parents. Even they broke my trust when they said that they were going to divorce that very morning I met everyone on the train. I have no where left to go."_

_"So that's why you ran into my brother and were eager to get on the Trailmon."_

Koichi stopped and saw through a window two figures sitting in the sunlight in some fallen ruins. He recognized it from earlier. It had been him and Nazu speaking.

_"I wouldn't hurt any of my friends," Koichi insisted, seeing the look she was giving him. "Me being Duskmon is in the past. I'm over it and Duskmon is now someone else."_

"I am still here," said a voice that Koichi had though was long dead. He froze. He didn't dare to turn. Fear gripped him, just like it had back when he found out that Duskmon was back but this fear was fresh and much stronger.

"You're dead," he whispered. "You can't be back in me. I got rid of you. You can't be in two places Duskmon."

From the shadows in front of him, seven red eyes stared at him coldly. A new set of eyes opened and glared at him from the shadows. "Too afraid to come out from the shadows?" Koichi asked in a shaky confidence.

"Are you afraid to come into the darkness?" retorted Duskmon. From under the armor he smirked. "Darkness is your element yet you reject it. Why?"

"I don't reject the darkness," Koichi retorted.

Duskmon released his sword and pointed the crimson blade at Koichi. "Then why am I trapped here? I am Darkness," said the demon. "You reject darkness. You only take the Yami no Hikari."

"Yami no Hikari?" Koichi questioned. "'Light of Darkness'? Whatever that is, it's better than what you are! You wanted to kill. I never did!"

Duskmon shook his head and began to laugh. "How naïve you are. I am Yami no Yami, 'Darkness of Darkness'. I am part of you. I _am _you. Every feeling of anger, of bloodlust, of doubt you have had is what I am. When you were me, you were still _you_."

Koichi ran. There had to be some way to get out of this nightmare. Duskmon watched as he left. He'd follow in a few minutes. This was his domain so all he had to do was manipulate a few things and he'd snap the wall between the two sides.

Koichi ran. There had to be an exit from here. There had to be! He ran down one set of stairs only to make it to a new room. He scrambled down a set of twisting stairs and came to a new room that wasn't like the ruins. It was Koji's house. He looked around. Duskmon had brought him here for a reason, why though?

Two figures faded into the room in front of the table. One was Koichi's biological father and the other was Koichi. Kousei had his arms folded.

"_Why'd you hide me from my brother?" Koichi asked. "He had every right to see me!"_

"_I don't want you in this house," Kousei demanded. "Things finally settled down. Now that Koji found you, things will never be the same. My son was all that I wanted. I didn't want any presence of her here."_

"_Are you saying you hate my mother?" Koichi demanded, his temper rising. He'd never been so mad in his life._

"_I closed that book long ago," Kousei said. "I didn't want the past to haunt me so I told him she died and you no longer existed. Once a book is closed, it's closed. I no longer want to deal with it."_

"_You basically left her to die while raising me!" Koichi said. "I am your son too!"_

"You're _her's," he said. "I want you out!"_

Koichi's hands clenched into fists. He had blocked this out for good reason. Satomi had taken him in greatly as a family friend but his relationship with his father had become rocky. His mother had lived a hard life trying to raise Koichi and support him but Kousei turned a blind eye to it.

The two figures stood there frozen in a glaring contest forever in time. There was cackling from behind him. Koichi turned around to face Duskmon. "The feeling here is what I am," Duskmon laughed darkly.

Koichi glared up at Duskmon. "I won't become you again. I won't," he said.

"Who says you have to become me," Duskmon said simply. "All I have to do is defeat you here, then I get to enter your consciousness. From there I will defeat the enemy and I will be in control for good."

_That's only if I don't get back first!_ he thought. Koichi began running. The exit had to be around here somewhere. Then he finally came to a room. Below, there was an iron door. He looked around but there was no stairs to get down. He didn't dare turn and try to find another way around. _It wasn't that far of a jump_, he reasoned. He sat down and lowered himself until he dropped to the ground.

He got up and dusked himself off and rushed towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Open up," he muttered, rattling the door.

"Geist Abend!" Koichi didn't recognize this attack but he ducked either way. A red beam flew over his and hit the door. It stood fast and reflected the Deadly Gaze attack into a wall.

"T-that was Deadly Gaze," Koichi muttered as he stood and backed into the door. "Why'd you call it that?"

"I maybe the original Duskmon but I no longer have a physical form of my own," he stated. "My attacks have changed since being in here. They've grown and weakened over and over. Right now, it's at its strongest: 'Geist Abend', 'Ghost Evening'."

Koichi looked around. He was cornered and he didn't have his D-tector with him. He had searched his pockets while he was running. _Where's the key?_ he wondered. _Where's my Darkness?_

"_Inside. You are Darkness." _Inside? He didn't have his Spirits though. Duskmon took a step forwards. Koichi jumped out of the way as a burst from the door filled the room. Something entered and the doors clanged shut. Koichi looked down at it. All it was was a staff. It was at least something. He picked it up.

_All I have to do is strike it though his middle eye,_ he told himself. _And not get killed. Yeah, that'll work._ He knew it wasn't much but it's all he'd have. Duskmon rushed at him with a sword high over his head. Koichi used the staff to block it. Duskmon pulled back his second arm and strike outward sending his sword to smite the pinned human. Koichi saw it coming and quickly side stepped, narrowly getting grazed and made an attempt towards stabbing him in his central eye. The bladed end connected and Duskmon's eyes went haywire.

Koichi ran towards the door and pulled on it with all his might. He turned back and saw Duskmon fire a new Geist Abend at him. He ducked and the red beam hit the handle, blasting a whole in it. Koichi stood quickly as Duskmon began to rush at him. He moved the door as quickly as he could and opened the door enough to squeeze through. Duskmon crashed into the backside of the door, slamming it behind him. Koichi rested against it and sighed. He slid to the ground and rested his head in his hands. He then remembered that everything was partly done.

A new figure came over to meet him. It was Loewemon. He nodded and the two became one and ran towards where Lucemon was.

X::::::::X

Most of the team had to Slide Evolve into their Beast Spirits. Nazu herself refused to. No one but Koichi knew about her new Spirit. She didn't trust herself with the power if it became too much. Astrummon was all she needed right now but she could never get a single kick in. Lucemon-JagerLoewemon had kept taking her out with an Ebony Blast each time she tried to get close enough. Zephyrmon had to stick with close combat attacks since her Hurricane Gale would do nothing. JP stayed as Beetlemon so he could easily escape on coming attacks. Korikakumon kept trying to entangle him in his dreadlocks whenever he was close enough. KendoGarurumon was one of the ones fast enough when JagerLoewemon tried to escape, he'd run after him and drive him back towards the group.

Suddenly, Lucemon-JagerLoewemon's moves became sluggish. He began muttering or all out crying attacks that he didn't have. His attention then turned towards some unseen enemy and began blasting Ebony Blasts everywhere. "What's going on?" cried Korikakumon.

"Who cares," shouted KendoGarurumon. "Do it now!"

Zephyrmon was the first to go in. "Plasma Pods!"

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon launched his axes at the distracted enemy possessed friend.

Beetlemon Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon. "Bolo Thunder!"

"Burning Solar!"

The three attacks weakened him and brought him back to reality. He turned to glare at them all. At that moment, the marking and wings began to flicker. KendoGarurumon stood his ground. Lucemon-JagerLoewemon began shrouding himself in shadows. KendoGarurumon readied himself. The two began flying towards each other.

"Dark Master!" shouted the lion/angel as the wolf shouted, "Howling Laser!"

X::::::::X

Loewemon stood behind Lucemon who was fighting someone who wasn't there. From the muttering and crying, he assumed it was his friends he was fighting. Koichi thanked them for the chance. He gathered energy into his lion head and then launched it with a cry of "Shadow Meteor". Lucemon couldn't react as he was blasted out of the consciousness. It was now over. He became the supreme consciousness again and decided it was time to wake up.

X::::::::X

Koichi woke up, finally in the real world, and everyone was ready, unsure whether it was Koichi or Lucemon. He stood. "Koichi?" asked Lobomon cautiously.

"Don't worry," he said as he rose, "It's me, Koichi." Everyone relaxed.

"Good," Lobomon simply stated. "Everyone, stay in your forms and pick up camp. We'll get going and find a place to rest away from here. Bokomon, where's the nearest village?"

"About a few miles away from here," he answered after searching for where they were on the map. "West."

"We'll go there, then." Everyone packed up camp and they began heading out. When they were far away from the village, they turned back into their human forms and began walking. By nightfall the next day, everyone was exhausted from walking all day. Despite the other's insisting, Koji stayed up to keep watch.

Koichi dreamed. Once again he was in darkness but it was the darkness of his conscious mind, not Duskmon's territory. He walked to the door and inspected it. The door was still there and didn't seem distorted or ruined. He just hoped that his demon would stay behind the door.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Mwa ha ha ha! A new chapter already! I'm bored and have nothing to do. Well, it wasn't supposed to go this way.**

**Koichi: Does Duskmon have to make anymore of a comeback? Making him a bad guy as it is and now making him trying to take control?**

**Kaito: Well, where there is light, there is darkness.**

**Koichi: I'm darkness, not light.**

**Kaito: Fine, you're Ying of Darkness then! With Ying comes Yang. Duskmon is your Yang.**

**Koichi: (sighs)**

**Kaito: Anyway, I think this has become the longest chapter.**

**Shinya: Yep. Anyway, what's with the weird Deadly Gaze attack name?**

**Koichi: **_**How does he know about Duskmon's ordinary attack?**_

**Kaito: It's Duskmon's Japanese attack name. I think it's German. Loewemon and Lobomon's Japanese attacks were German. Anyway, Reviews!**

**Duckie Lover 151: **_As you can see, it messed with her a bit._

**Aslan Leon: **_Thanks for pointing out my mistake last chapter. Yeah, JagerLoewemon knows Day's End! XD_

**:): **_I know it's baffling! I'd be baffled too!_

**RazenX: **_Thanks. I have a feeling this arc is going to be longer than I planned._


	16. Chapter 16: Show Me Love

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Witchmon: (grumbles)**

**Kaito: Uh . . . What are you doing here?**

**Witchmon: Get away!**

**Kaito: (runs away screaming)**

**Witchmon: It isn't my job to do the disclaimer. That damn brat's too lazy to do it herself.**

**(sign pops out of nowhere) Sign: "Disclaimer: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier or any references made in this story. Kaito Lune does own the OCs that appears in here."**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 16: Show Me Love

The black haired girl glared out at the skies from her room in a remote castle in the wastelands near the tundra. _What's taking the others,_ wondered Kotone. Their masters were about to give them new orders. Suddenly, the doors burst open. She turned, half expecting one of her spiteful comrades but instead her servant, Witchmon, instead greeted her.

"What is it?" she asked. "My masters are about to call us."

"I have something, Lady Tatsunamon," she replied. She pulled out a crystal ball and it revealed the human boy.

"The Warrior of Flame? What does he have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Everything," explained Witchmon. "I have been tipped off that the team has been crumbling apart and this one's out for revenge."

Kotone processed this information. She looked down at the crystal ball. This was something her masters needed. She looked at the human. He had an angry expression on his face, one that had been betrayed. Kotone began thinking. She grabbed her device and shouted, "Evolution!" After the data cocoon disappeared, Tatsunamon stepped towards the window. Flexing her wings, Tatsunamon jumped out the window and began free falling for several seconds. She snapped her wings out and began swooping upward.

X::::::::X

Takuya walked the dark wasteland, just coming from a village that was in flames. He had snapped too much there but he didn't care now. He just wished to be alone but some of the Digimon of the village were too pushy. The moonlight above him casted his shadow forwards. He continued forward

He noticed a shadow above him. It was too large to be a bird but then he remembered that there were no such things as ordinary birds that were a threat so he looked upwards. A giant purple bird flew down to great him. Takuya Spirit Evolved, just in case. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I heard what has happened. Betrayed?" she asked.

Takuya glared at her. "How do you know?"

"Word gets around," she replied simply. Tatsunamon relaxed. "I can help you."

"How?" growled Takuya. He was curious on how _she_ could help him, since he was basically inconsolable on this topic.

"You know the sting of betrayal," she answered. "The only way to cure betrayal is throwing away all emotion but you, like I and your comrade, are human. We can't throw away emotion so easily. The only way to do it is to throw away our heart and that's easier said then done." Agunimon stood ready.

"And you're suggesting on doing this how?" he questioned.

"My masters are Demon Lords," Tatsunamon explained. "I can bring you to them and you can make them a deal to get rid of your heart."

Takuya thought about it for a moment. "All right," he agreed. "Take me to your masters."

Tatsunamon shook her finger. "Not so fast," she said. "I have something I want you to do first." Agunimon growled. Of course nothing would be easy. "All I want you to do is snatch me a Spirit in tribute. Which one hurt you the most? Take their Spirits."

Agunimon nodded. There were two people who hurt him the most but he decided to go with the Spirits of Wind. He grabbed his D-tector and summoned the map on it. He began following it towards his ex-comrades.

X::::::::X

It had been a week since they began walking the wasteland. They hadn't seen a village in a few days. The only lake and sigh of life were in the villages they had past. Koichi had become tired over the time being. Koji had confronted his brother about it several times but he could never get him to answer. Zoe had finally snapped about Takuya missing.

"Guys, it's been over a week and he still hasn't come back," she said. "Shouldn't we go look for him now?"

"Takuya betrayed us and you still want to go after him?" Nazu questioned. Zoe glared at the brown haired girl.

"Of course! Something's just wrong with him!" she shouted. "Takuya would never attack his friends! He wants to comeback."

Nazu stood. "If he wanted to come back, he would have done it by now," she yelled back. "He hasn't comeback yet is because he doesn't want to. Give it up! He's not coming back."

That's when Tommy jumped in. "Takuya would never betray us! He will come back, you'll see!" Tommy shouted.

"You still believe in him, yet he attacked you?" she asked Tommy, looking down at him. "I don't call that friendship, I call that backstabbing."

Koichi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough," he said in a low voice. "There's no point in arguing with us." Nazu glared at him and began walking away from the group. Koichi sighed. He thought the talk had changed her a bit but he guessed it would have to sink in first.

Nazu sat at the outskirts of the camp. It was becoming dark and when it got dark, they found it got cold. A soft breeze broke across the waste and Nazu shivered. _Why don't they get it?_ she wondered. _If Takuya wanted to come back, he would have done it by now. They should all know this._ Nazu had tried her best to trust her comrades a bit more but found it hard.

She shivered again. "Why does it have to be so cold?" Nazu muttered. There was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see JP standing there with an extra blanket. She took it with quick thanks and threw it over her shoulders.

JP sat down next to her. "What do you want? More lectures about trust?" she asked him, keeping her gaze in front of her.

"Well, you're welcome," JP said while frowning down at the girl. "I know it sounds like a broken record, but you don't have to be so cold-hearted. It doesn't help anyone. Everyone wants Takuya back, even I do."

Nazu snorted. "It doesn't matter what everyone wants, he would come back if _he_ wanted to," she said.

"I guess that's right," JP admitted. "Everyone would fight for Takuya, either way."

"He _doesn't _want to come back," she repeated.

JP stood up. "Zoe is right, though. Something is wrong with Takuya. It was something more than what happened in the library. By now, Zoe would have made amends with him and Takuya would never strike Tommy. I've been thinking about that."

Nazu groaned. "He changed for the worse, that's it," she said. "Why can't-!"

JP shook his head. "But he would never attack Tommy, even if he changed. Besides, he wouldn't have changed that quickly. There was only one time when he attack Tommy and that was when he got his Beast Spirit but he wasn't in control," he explained. "Just like then, he could be over powered by something, making him crazy and thinking that we'd attack him. And just like when Koichi was possessed. He had no control over his own body."

Nazu thought about JP's reasoning. It could be right. But Takuya had control of his Beast Spirit and Takuya didn't claim to be anyone else. JP got up and left but she stopped him. "JP, why do you trust Takuya so much for him to come back?" she asked.

JP looked back at her. This was the first time she had called him by his nickname or even his name. Nazu didn't look back at him. JP shrugged. "He's my friend. I know something is wrong with him just as much as everyone else does, even if he can be a little rash," JP explained.

"You're in such denial," she said.

"No," he disagreed. "Maybe you're the one in denial."

Nazu watched as JP walked back to the others. She watched the others by the fire. Nazu sighed and readjusted her blanket on her shoulders and sat and watched the three moons.

X::::::::X

At the campfire, JP suggested the thought to Koji and the others. "Yeah," agreed Tommy and Zoe.

"But he has control of his Spirits," reasoned Koichi.

"And he didn't have a different voice after he began acting strangely," added Koji.

"Okay, I took those into consideration but this is just like those times though," JP replied. "So what do we know?"

"Takuya began being angry after the incident in the library four weeks ago," Tommy stated. "But he didn't really become like how he is now until two weeks ago."

"Well, not until after he returned from his walk back in that village," added Koichi.

"But he really started acting paranoid when I told him we had to retreat last time we fought Heikamon," Koji said. They all fell silent after a few minutes of discussion. It was apparent that the library had set him off and maybe the retreat snapped him but what had happened in between?

"It has to be something to do with that walk," said Nazu. Everyone looked behind where JP and Tommy sat around the fire.

"So, tired of just sitting there?" JP joked.

Nazu ignored him. "Something happened when we were in that village a few weeks ago," she said. "Did anyone notice something odd about him?" Everyone shook their heads. "Anything strange?" Once again, they all shook their heads.

"We're just going to just need to find Takuya and ask him, then," JP stated.

"How are we going to find him, though? He _doesn't_ want to come back," Nazu said.

"Still going on about that?" asked Zoe. "He does, trust me. Something's wrong with Takuya and we'll get to the bottom of it."

Nazu didn't argue. She knew just like earlier it wouldn't matter if she tried. "Then how are we going to find him? It's been a week since we've last seen him," she asked.

"Simple," she answered, pulling out her D-tector. "We've used these to find each other once before, remember?" Nazu looked at her in astonishment and then looked away in embarrassed annoyance.

"Alright," Koji said finally. "Let's get some rest and we'll begin looking tomorrow. Let's bring the team back together."

"Yeah!" shouted everyone before turning in for bed.

X::::::::X

Koichi was once again in the Dark Continent. He looked around wildly. _Why am I here?_ He wondered.

"You know you won't find him," laughed Duskmon. Koichi wheeled around to face the demon man.

"How'd you get here?" Koichi hissed

"When you sleep, you wander into your subconscious part of our mind," Duskmon explained.

"But the door's shut and locked," Koichi argued.

Duskmon shook his head. "There are other entrances into this part of the psyche. This is only the limit I can go to, though," he responded. "Since the Dark Continent was all I knew of when you were me, this is what my state of mind."

Koichi decided to change to subject. "What do you mean we won't find him?" he asked harshly.

"You know that the girl was right," he said. Koichi glared at him and turned.

"She's wrong," Koichi claimed but the nagging feeling of doubt. He twisted around and shouted, "Quit manipulating my feelings, damn it!" he shrieked. Duskmon only smirked down at Koichi from his out burst.

"She sounds like the girl that I could get along with well," he said. "If I was part of her, I would have broken out by now."

"Leave her out of this!" he growled. "She has nothing to do with you!"

"Touchy about your girlfriend," Duskmon taunted

"She's a friend but I would never wish you on _anyone_," Kochi snarled back. "Get out of here!"

Duskmon laughed before melting into the darkness. Koichi sighed and dropped to the ground on his butt. He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night was what he told himself. He got up and began heading towards the exit of the edge of Duskmon's domain.

X::::::::X

The next morning, everyone woke up to a startling surprise: Takuya came back! He stood only a few yards away from the group. "Takuya!" shouted Zoe.

"He came back!" cried a joyous Tommy. The two rushed to him.

Koji, from far away, noticed that something wasn't right with their friend. "Guys, wait!" he called. Zoe and Tommy stopped and turned to face Koji.

"What's up?" asked Koichi.

Before Koji could answer, JP shouted, "DUCK AND COVER!" Everyone dropped as a giant wing rushed over them. They all stood and watched as Tatsunamon came back around for a second round. Koji was the first one to jump to his feet so he pulled out his D-tector but was forced to drop to the around again as Tatsunamon nearly ran him over. She finally rose higher into the sky and everyone was quick enough to jump into action.

"Spirit Evolution!" they all shouted. Lobomon, Kazemon, Astrummon, Beetlemon, Loewemon, and Kumamon stood ready to fight.

Kazemon and Kumamon stood next to Takuya protectively. "Takuya, glad your back," Kumamon said happily. The two didn't notice his smirk.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" he shouted, raising his D-tector into the air. BurningGreymon stood behind the two. He fired fireballs at their backs. Kazemon and Kumamon cried out in pain. They all turned back to see Kazemon and Kumamon fall to the ground. Tommy turned towards BurningGreymon. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

Kazemon stood and looked back at Takuya with confusion in her eyes. BurningGreymon just smirked. He began shrouding himself in flames. Kazemon moved. She kicked off the ground, arced quickly while picking up Tommy, and flew towards the others at top speed. . "Look out!" she warned the others as BurningGreymon flew after her. Kazemon blasted higher into the air.

Lobomon, Astrummon, Loewemon, and Beetlemon looked back just in time to see BurningGreymon fly headlong towards them. Lobomon fired his Howling Laser and Astrummon launched several Amethyst Burst attacks as they and Loewemon jumped sideways out of the charging dragon's way. Beetlemon flew upwards to avoid the attack.

"Don't forget about me," Tatsunamon whispered to Kazemon. "Wing's Edge!" she shouted. Kazemon flew downwards to avoid Tatsunamon's wing attack. She flew towards somewhere far away and put Tommy down. Terriermon stood waiting for them.

"Terriermon, protect Tommy," she instructed him. Terriermon nodded and Digivolved into Gargomon.

"But I want to fight!" Tommy complained.

"No," she replied. "Takuya won't be afraid to go all out on you. I don't think you'd be ready."

Tommy wanted to argue but nodded. He turned towards Gargomon and began running off.

Kazemon took to the sky and was about to take off when a fiery punch hit her back. She cried and flew into the air just before more blows could be connected. She flew into the air and faced Agunimon. "Takuya, why are you attacking us?" she asked. "We're your friends."

"Don't give me that crap," Agunimon shouted up towards her. "I don't want to be friends with those who betrayed me!"

Kazemon shook her head. "Takuya, what are you talking about? I never betrayed you!"

"LIAR!" Agunimon roared. "Pyro Darts!" He shot several flame bits at her, in which she dodged easily. He released a dragon made of fire at Kazemon. She used Hurricane Wave to snuff out the flames.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Don't you remember what happened in the library?" he shouted.

Kazemon didn't let the tears fall. "Takuya, I'm sorry about that!" she apologized. "I've wanted to say I was sorry several times but you were still traumatized about it."

"Well, now it doesn't matter," Agunimon said, following her with his eyes. "It's too late to apologize. Pyro Tornado!"

Kazemon flew out of the way of the tornado. She created a Hurricane Wave to blow the flames out. Without his flame tornado, Agunimon began to fall. He landed on the ground. Kazemon hovered above him. "Takuya, I don't want to fight you," she said. "I want everything to go back to normal. This isn't you! Please, come back to us. I love-." At that moment, something crashed into Kazemon.

She landed on the ground and wrestled Tatsunamon off her. "Takuya, get out of here," she commanded him.

"Why?" Agunimon shouted angrily.

"You've proven yourself," Tatsunamon replied back. "Now don't you want that deal or not?"

Agunimon scowled at her before turning into BurningGreymon and flying off into the air southwards. "BurningGreymon, wait!" Kazemon cried, flying into the air after him but Tatsunamon grabbed her by the foot and slammed her into the ground.

"He doesn't want you can't you see that?" she hissed. "Let him go."

"You have something to do with Takuya's behavior, don't you?" Kazemon asked, launching her free foot into Tatsunamon's stomach. She jumped up and began kicking Tatsunamon. The giant bird used her wings to block most of them, knowing it would hurt to fly later. "What did you do to him?!" she demanded.

Tatsunamon, having enough of the kicks, knocked her aside as she unfolded her wings and blew up into the air. She hovered there for a minute. "Yeah, so?" she asked. "I didn't do anything. It's you who did something to him! Why don't you let him go since there are other fish in the sea? About five others."

Zoe growled up at Tatsunamon. "This isn't about guys! This is about my friend; the one I care about! I won't give up until I get him back," Kazemon shouted her reply.

"Guh . . ." she muttered. "I-it won't matter, either way. He'll loose his heart once he meets our master in a few days." Tatsunamon flew off and disappeared into the horizon. Kazemon watched as she disappeared. She turned back towards the direction the others had taken. Tatsunamon _and_ Agunimon had come after her, so something must have happened to the others.

Kazemon found them. Nazu had taken a terrible skid and her leg and hands had been rubbed raw enough to almost bleed. Koichi clutched his stomach and had several cuts. Koji was just in as badly cut up as Koichi. JP had kept from getting too cut up. JP helped Nazu up onto her feet. She winced and gritted her teeth as air touched the fresh wound.

Kazemon landed in front of the group and de-evolved. "Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"Been better," muttered Nazu, wincing as she walked over with JP. She was limping slightly.

"Fine here," answered Koichi and JP.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Koji.

"I don't know," she answered. "Tommy went off with Gargomon. That's all I know."

Koji crossed his arms. "We'll camp here until Tommy comes back, then we'll go get Takuya," he said. "We can't afford to loose another of our comrades. Besides, we need to heal up some." He indicated towards Nazu who exhaled a gust of air. "In the mean time, we'll try to contact Tommy," Koji instructed.

"I'll do that," volunteered JP. Koji and Koichi began resetting up camp and Zoe went to grab some first aid. Nazu didn't look forward to this. JP contacted Tommy while Zoe applied some cleaning ointment. Nazu yelp in pain and then gritted her teeth.

"Sorry," Zoe apologized.

"Just get on with it," Nazu commanded through gritted teeth. Zoe continued and Nazu inhaled through her clenched teeth and muttered curses under her breath. It was finally over with and the blond helped her dress the wounds.

At that moment, JP had finished talking to Tommy. He turned his head towards them. "Tommy says he's close to finding the Crest and said that he'd be back within a few hours," JP informed them.

"All right," Koji said. He began to start making a fire.

X::::::::X

Tatsunamon sat on the rock formation. She slammed her fist into a rock. "Lady Tatsunamon?" Witchmon asked. "You seem distressed. What's wrong?" When Tatsunamon didn't answer and turned back into her human form, Witchmon grinned. "Are you jealous of that human girl? You like the Warrior of Flame, don't you?"

Kotone glared back at Witchmon. "No," she said after a few minutes. "I don't like the Warrior of Flame that way; he's nothing more than a puppet for my masters. What I'm _jealous_ of is the fact that the Warrior of Wind could love someone that much. No one has been so forgiving to me or anyone."

Witchmon scowled. "Lady Tatsunamon, love is such a weak thing," she said. "Put it out of your mind."

Kotone glared back at the spell casting Digimon. "Love isn't a weak thing," she glowered. "Love is stronger than you think. It was able to twist that boy's mind _because_ he loved her is why he is like this!"

"And my spell," Witchmon added proudly.

Kotone rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is that love is strong enough to do almost anything, even break your spell."

Witchmon folded her arms. "There's no stronger feeling than hate. Revenge is sprouted from hate of someone," she said. "Hate sometimes can't even be broken by such a weak thing as love. Hate fuels my spell and it has consumed him. Not even love can save a vengeful person."

Kotone wasn't too certain about her servant's pride in her magic was placed right. It didn't matter anyway. She had hurt the Warrior of Wind's comrades enough to slow them down.

At the moment that Witchmon left, Takuya walked into the space. "Why did you have us retreat?" he demanded.

"I had seen enough, that was all I wanted," Kotone responded, walking past him.

"What about the Spirit you wanted?"

"I can get it later," Kotone answered, resting against a rock.

Takuya knew she was lying. "There was something else? You're heart get in the way?" he taunted. "If it's so great not having a heart, then why haven't you gotten rid of yours?"

"Unlike some of my comrades, I wish to feel," she answered. "I'd miss being unable to feel feelings. I have too much back at home to just become unfeeling. Once I get home, I'll put this all behind me."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Just take me to your master."

"Fine," Kotone answered. "This way." The two began moving and heading towards the frozen tundra that lay before them.

X::::::::X

JP walked over to her. "Z, what are you doing?" he asked. Zoe looked back at him.

"I'm tired of just sitting here, JP," she answered. "Shouldn't we be going out and finding him?"

"Everyone has to rest," JP answered. "We've all had a long day. Why don't you get some sleep?" JP went to sit by the fire and curl up for sleep.

Zoe didn't move. She remembered hearing what Takuya had it was all because of what had happened between her and Koji back in the library a few weeks ago. _So it's partly my fault_, she thought sadly. _I have to correct this. I can't just sit here and do nothing. _She went to the others and went pretended to sleep. Zoe waited until everyone was asleep and sat up silently. She silently searched for a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled a note onto it.

Zoe put it under a rock on her sleeping place after she had packed up her things. She emptied some of the contents of the bag for a days worth of food, the water flask, and some first aid and wrapped it in an extra thin blanket and used it to make a sack. She put it on her back and silently walked away from the others for a good hour before pulling out her D-tector and turning into Kazemon. She readied her D-tector and followed the red dot that represented Takuya.

It wasn't until midnight before she finally caught up with the dot. Before her lay barren tundra with towering rock pillars and a few trees and plants. She spotted Takuya in the middle of the field walking with a human girl with long black hair. Kazemon flew to catch up to them. "Takuya!" she shouted.

"Zoe," growled Takuya.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the black haired girl.

"I'm here for Takuya," Kazemon shouted back. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kotone," she answered. "My name doesn't matter to an enemy though." She began pulling out something from her pocket but Takuya stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to fight this myself," he answered darkly. "Leave and I'll catch up. I don't want someone with a weak heart to get in my way." Kotone gave him a hard look before deciding to follow his instructions. She pulled out a dark pink device and shouted "Evolution". Tatsunamon gave Takuya one last look before flying off, leaving the two alone.

Zoe stood there as Takuya glared daggers into her person. She took one step forward. "Takuya, why are you out here?" she asked. "Why were you with the enemy, Takuya?"

"Because my own friends have betrayed me," he answered harshly. "Tatsunamon has promised me a way to loose my heart and no longer feel anything."

"Takuya, if you kill us, you'll only be alone!" she cried.

"It's won't matter once everything's done!" he declared while pulling out his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!"

Zoe had no choice but to fight. She pulled out her D-tector and turned into Zephyrmon. The agility in the air would help dodge his long-range attacks and being in the air would make Agunimon unable to nail her on the ground.

"Takuya, I never meant to hurt you," she claimed. "I never want to see you hurt."

Agunimon didn't listen. He fired several Pyro Darts. Zephyrmon used her Hurricane Gale to snuff out the flying flames. The energy blades sliced through the darts and slashed at Agunimon's armor. Agunimon jumped into the air and began twisting around, creating a flame tornado around him. Zephyrmon flew higher but Agunimon manipulated it to follow her and raise him higher. He reached her and did a backward roundhouse kick to her. Zephyrmon forced herself slightly higher but the flame from the kick clipped the bottom of her wing. She ignored the smell of burning feathers. Zephyrmon took advantage of the free falling Agunimon and created several Plasma Pods and flew towards him. She slashed at him and Agunimon fell to the earth, turning back into Takuya. Zephyrmon turned into Kazemon and she rushed over to Takuya.

"Takuya, are you okay?" she asked, but Takuya rose.

"You said you never wanted to hurt me, yet you attack me," he growled. "Some liar you are."

"I don't want to fight you, Takuya," she answered desperately. "I'm defending myself. I'm only fighting you because I have no choice. I want you back!"

Takuya ignored her. He shoved his D-tector into the air and shouted, "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION, NOW!" BurningGreymon didn't give Kazemon a chance to ready herself for an attack as he fired a Pyro Barrage. Kazemon flew into the air to escape them but BurningGreymon flew after her. He covered himself in flames and crashed into Kazemon and made her crash into the earth.

From the crash, Zoe's Fractal Code appeared around her. Takuya snatched her Human Spirit before Zoe's Fractal Code disappeared. She rose, huffing and clutching her stomach. The Warrior of Wind felt ready to hurl.

"This is only a taste of the pain I've felt," BurningGreymon hissed. "Once I'm done with you, I'll kill everyone else and give their Spirits to whoever wants them."

"Takuya, please stop," the blonde pleaded. "This isn't you. What did Tommy ever do to you? What about Nazu, JP, and Koichi? The Takuya I know would never do this."

"I'm not the Takuya you use to know," he answered, preparing a Pyro Barrage.

Zoe quickly forced herself to turn into Zephyrmon and fly out of the way. Fireballs burned the ground below her feet. BurningGreymon stood in the middle of the flames glaring up at her.

"Takuya, please, I don't want to hurt you," she continued trying to talk sense into him. "I know you're in there. If you're there, please stop this! You're fighting on the wrong side. We were called here to _save_ the Digital World."

"Agenda's changed." The dragon fired several fireballs at her. Zephyrmon used her Hurricane Gale to extinguish his attacks. She quickly dodged as BurningGreymon rushed at her. Takuya had lost himself and wasn't holding back. Zoe finally decided that she couldn't hold back either.

Zephyrmon turned a hard right and came right behind BurningGreymon. "Plasma Pods!" she cried, slicing BurningGreymon's wing. The dragon shrieked and plummeted towards the earth. Zephyrmon flew down so she was right in front of him. "Takuya, please, can we stop fighting?" she begged. "I really care for you. I don't want to fight. I-I love you, Takuya."

BurningGreymon's eyes shrunk. _What?_ Asked a voice inside of his head. The self that was buried under everything opened his eyes. "What?" asked BurningGreymon, baffled.

Zoe realized it had gotten to Takuya. The one she knew was still there. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes. "T-Takuya, I love you! I came here to bring you back to the others. We want you back!"

"_No, it's a lie!"_ shrieked a voice in the back of his head. _"It's a lie!"_

_A lie? Why would Zoe lie?_ Takuya asked the voice.

"_Don't you remember what happened back in the library?"_ The memories of that night flooded his mind.

BurningGreymon shrieked and glared at Zephyrmon. "If you love me, than why did you kiss Koji?" he demanded. He fired several fireballs. Zephyrmon dodged them.

"He kissed me," she answered. "I didn't want to kiss him." Zoe knew she had been right. _I'm getting to him!_

"Liar!" hissed Takuya. He fired more Pyro Barrage.

"No," she cried. She created a Hurricane Gale to snuff out the fire. "Takuya, I'm not lying. Please believe me! Takuya, please! I love you!" Zoe didn't see a fireball coming at her and it was too late to create a gale or dodge it. She took the attack and fell to the ground, turning back into her human form. She sat up and watched as BurningGreymon pulled himself over to her.

Tears welled in Zoe's eyes. "Takuya, please . . ." she whispered. A small red beam shot towards Takuya. A rush of emotion swept through him: fear, sadness, and love. It washed over him.

"_It's a lie!" _shrieked the voice but Takuya ignored it. Suddenly, a new wave washed over him; one reminding him of the hurt of betrayal.

BurningGreymon held his head in pain as the two sides fought. Zoe watched helplessly. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Suddenly, Takuya's Fractal Code appeared around him. "Help!" he begged through the screaming. Zoe rushed over to him with her D-tector in hand.

"Hang on!" she said. She stopped right in front of him and scanned the Fractal Code. Her Human Spirit along with Takuya's two Spirits was scanned into Zoe's D-tector. Takuya collapsed onto the ground and clutched his head. Zoe pocketed her device and rushed over to the collapsed boy.

A new fresh wave of pain over came Takuya. His back began to burn. He pulled his shirt and vest off. She could see a tattoo on his back of a magic circle. Smoke rose from it. Zoe tried to get him to set up and she held his head in her hands. "Takuya, I'm here. It's okay," she whispered. Fearful tears rushed down her face. There was a glow coming from Zoe's shirt. She didn't notice and hugged Takuya tightly. "Everything's going to be alright," she whispered.

The mark on Takuya's back began to disappear and his pain began to subside. The pain slowly lessened and eventually subsided into something he could tolerate. He opened his eyes and looked in Zoe's concerned ones. "You okay?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "W-what happened?"

Zoe was startled. "Don't you know where we are?" she asked.

Takuya nodded slowly. Everything came back to him in quick flashes. "Did I do all that?" he thought out loud. "Oh, man. Ohhhh man. Zoe, I'm so sorry. I really messed up this time."

Zoe placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry," she whispered before kissing his cheek. "It's all over now. Let's get back to camp. Everyone's waiting for us." She got up and was about to evolve into Zephyrmon but collapsed.

"Zoe! You okay?" he asked. Zoe nodded.

"Just tired," she replied. Takuya Beast Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon once she gave him back his Spirits and they took off back towards the camp.

X::::::::X

Witchmon snarled. She watched from the safety of her room in her master's castle. What had happened? How was that damn girl able to break that spell? _It had something to do with that glow around her neck,_ she guessed. A necklace of some sorts, but what?

There was laughter from behind her. Witchmon spun around and came face to face with a Wisemon. She jumped, startled. No one had been in this room. Witchmon snarled at Wisemon. "How'd you get in here?"

"The book," he answered nonchalantly. "How's your master planning on taking care of the Legendary Warrior when his pawns are killed?"

Witchmon shot him a look. "They won't loose, after all, they are the legendary Demon Lords."

Wisemon smirked from under his hood. "Such blind faith you have," he said. "I am able to pass through worlds and time. Your master will loose his hold on all his pawns and how will you're master do without them? Even now you lost you're most valuable one."

Witchmon scowled at the blow. "It may have been a blunder, but I'm not stupid. My master has had a plan in store since day one, even if none of these humans prove worthless or net once the other four Spirits are found." Witchmon smirked. "We have something that will break their leader," she said confidently. "Once their leader breaks the rest will fold with him."

Wisemon thought otherwise.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: One drama ends and another begins. What could Witchmon have in mind? Did Tommy find the Crest? Questions, questions, questions. Takuya going nuts was inspired by (God forbid) the **_**first**_** Bionicle movie with Toa Tahu going nuts and at the same time with hints of a song called Spellbound by Lacuna Coil. My brother had watched the movie and that's where I got the idea. The title is from a song by Tatu.**

**Terriermon: Either way, it's good to have good-ole Taki back!**

**Takuya: It's good to be back. Kaito, never ever make me evil again!**

**Kaito: I'm not making any promises.**

**Takuya: Fine.**

**Kaito: In something severely unrelated, I have a deviantart account now, so some pictures referring to DF: Somebody's Hero will be put on there. The link is in my Profile. Anyway, R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Roaring Fire and the Chillin

X::::::::X change of scenes (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Terriermon: Hi!**

**Kaito: What are you doing?**

**Terriermon: Saying hi to everyone!**

**Kaito: O . . . kay?**

**Terriermon: Reviews!**

**Kaito: W-wait! Isn't it early?**

**Terriermon: I don't think anyone would mind early replies instead of it being at the end of the chapter.**

**Kaito: Alright. (sighs)**

**RazenX: **_Thanks. This chapter was supposed to be two, but it just didn't seem right for it too be that long. Well, what theories do you have? One just may be answered this chapter._

**Duckie Lover 151: **_Yeah, Zoe did activate her Crest, but the question is will she be able to tap into its power later?_

**Rin Kiser: **_Yeah, I know. I'm going to change that soon. I didn't know that until I came across it on the Digimon Wikia. He has a new name coming, though._

**Kaito: Well, that's everyone. Now off to the chapter!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 18: Roaring Fire and the Chilling Breeze

Tommy had returned from his adventure before Zoe had left. He and Terriermon had found a purple Crest with the symbol looking like eyeglasses. According to his memory, it had been the Crest of Knowledge. When they were just getting the Crest, Tommy had battled Froidmon with Gargomon and they managed to beat him enough to reveal the silhouette of a human. The Fractal Code had been brought back into Froidmon before Tommy could scan the data stream. The silhouette had looked familiar but the boy couldn't put a finger on it.

When they had awoken the next morning, everyone noticed that Zoe was missing. JP was the one that noticed the note on Zoe's resting place. "She went out to find Takuya," JP informed them frantically after reading and rereading the note.

"Damn it," Koji muttered.

"She's really stupid, isn't she?" Nazu grumbled. "She couldn't last very long on her own."

"Do you underestimate everyone?" JP asked. Nazu fell silent. "Why didn't she take any of us with her? She would be more successful with more of us."

"Who'd stay with Nazu? She has a terrible scrapped leg," Koichi mentioned. "She couldn't keep up so easily."

Nazu made a face. "Just because I have a scrapped leg doesn't mean I won't be able to fight!" she shot back.

"You won't be able to do anything for a good week. We don't want to risk anything. We'll go after her," Koji said. "Koichi, Terriermon, Bokomon, and Neemon will stay behind with Nazu while we go out and find Zoe." Nazu grumbled but slowly sank to the ground. Her leg didn't hurt too badly now, though she probably couldn't run as fast as she could if she was going to go on a high speed chase.

Koichi wanted to go find their friend but didn't complain about the position he had been given. JP, Koji, and Tommy were about to leave when a dragon carrying something flew into the campsite. They all rushed over to BurningGreymon, who set Zoe down on her feet. Almost everyone had their D-tectors ready. Koji slowly approached Takuya.

"Takuya, is that you?" he asked cautiously.

Takuya nodded. "Don't worry, I'm cured and ready to have my head pounded in," he answered with a guilty voice.

Everyone relaxed, put away their D-tectors, walked over to Takuya, and welcomed him back after Koji and JP scolded Zoe for leaving on her own. Nazu was the only one who didn't move. Everything about this seemed so bizarre to her. Takuya had betrayed them and attacked them and worked with the enemy, yet they're welcoming him back as if it were nothing. How the hell did that work? She did note that JP seemed slightly uneasy and Koji was kind of uptight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Terriermon. "You look like you just sucked on some lemons."

"How can they just except him so quickly?" she wondered.

"Well, there was a reason why Takuya did that," replied Terriermon, shrugging. "They kept saying that he was acting like there was a stick that was recently shoved up his butt. Something was wrong with him. I guess for him to return, whatever had happened to our goggle-head is gone."

Nazu sighed. She needed to know if the Takuya they knew was back. Being stabbed in the back one-too many times didn't exactly help anything. All she could do is put trust in their trust for their friend. Camp was packed up and everyone went on their way.

That night, they entered the frozen tundra as they headed to the closest village in the frozen wastes. Everyone huddled around the fire in their blankets. It had gotten chillier since they had left the ordinary wastes. To keep everyone going, they exchanged stories while eating. Zoe refrained from talking about the events from earlier, so Tommy and Terriermon told of their adventure of searching for the Crest of Knowledge.

"We followed the glow from Terriermon's Crest and came across some huge ruins," Tommy began. "They were HUGE!" He threw up his arms to show what he meant about big but regretted it and pulled his arms back into the warm blanket. "It had several symbols that I wasn't able to read," Tommy continued.

"But I was," Terriermon said proudly from the blanket he, Bokomon, and Neemon were sharing. "They said something along the lines of: 'Knowledge is Power. Learn from it and you'll go far'. From behind us, we were attacked by an enemy monster!"

"It was only Froidmon," Tommy cut in.

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler if it was a monster," Terriermon replied.

Koji sighed. "Continue, Tommy," he said.

"Well, we fought him and managed to reveal his Fractal Code and a shadow of him but as a human," he continued.

"Do you know who it was?" asked JP.

Tommy shook his head. "The Fractal Code came back into him too quickly, so I wasn't able to scan it," Tommy admitted. Everyone looked disappointed. "But I know who ever Froidmon is. I just don't know who it could be."

Everyone looked up at Tommy. "Are you sure you may know him?" asked Takuya. Tommy nodded.

"Could it be possible for all of them to be related to us in some way?" thought Koichi.

JP shook his head. "Does anyone know a Hiroto or Silver?" he asked. No one answered. "There's no way that they could be related to all of us."

"But it could be possible," stated Zoe. "Though I have no idea who Kotone who turns out to be Tatsunamon. It could be possible for the others to be related to us, friends or family."

Takuya waved it off. "It would be cliché since Koichi was Duskmon and our enemy back when we were battling Cherubimon and his warriors," he stated. He suddenly realized what he had said and the disdainful look from Koji and the wide-eyed glare from Zoe, JP, and Tommy agreed with him.

"I already know," Nazu said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Koichi told me."

"Well, now that we're all on the same page," Takuya laughed uneasily. "What now?"

X::::::::X

They made it to the Akiba Market where the Autumn Leaf Fair took place annually. It had come and passed already this year. The amazingly warm climate of the market compared to its surrounding area was welcoming from the bitter cold tundra that they had been traveling for a week.

Takuya, Koji, and JP had decided to see if they could try and track down one of the other Crests. They just hoped not to run into any of the Tainted Warriors, though they would have to run into Donnermon eventually to get the Crest he had taken. "So, what ones do we have?" asked Takuya.

"Tommy found Sincerity in the forest near Breezy Village, we got Reliability from Lunamon, Zoe got Love in that village we stayed at, and Tommy and the rabbit"- some place else, Terriermon sneezed- "found the Crest of Knowledge," Koji said.

"And a Crest was taken from Larva Village by Silver," added JP.

"That leaves Kindness, Courage, and Friendship," Takuya stated. "Only two of the three haven't been found yet. The question is: which one does Donnermon have?"

JP shrugged. "We'll find out next time we confront him," he said. "The question is: what do we do with them once we find them all?"

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya.

"Simple," stated Koji, picking up on JP's thoughts. "How are we supposed to use them? Do they contain some sort of power that could somehow bring them back?"

Takuya agreed that it was a good question. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we find them all. We're bound to figure it all out on our way through our adventure."

"Gez, Taki. You make this sound like a video game," JP joked.

X::::::::X

The four others and the three Digimon had went to go find some supplies and better blankets for the rest of their trip through the tundra. Suddenly, Terriermon's Crest began to glow. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! What gives?" he wondered.

Tommy looked at the pendent. "It's glowing, just like with that other Crest," he said. Tommy pulled out the Crest of Knowledge. It was glowing a faint purple light. Zoe and Nazu pulled out theirs and they were now glowing a red and green faint light respectively. "Why's it doing this?" the Warrior of Darkness asked.

"It glowed when we were searching for the Crest of Knowledge," answered the Terriermon. "That's how we found it in the first place."

"Maybe we can follow it and find one of the Crests," suggested Bokomon excitedly. They all decided to split up into groups. Tommy and Zoe would go search around the main street, Neemon, Terriermon, and Koichi had decided to take the west side of the market, and Nazu Bokomon decided to go check the east side of the village.

It had taken Tommy and Zoe a long time to walk up the main street since it was packed. They all searched the village, coming across Takuya, Koji, and JP on the way. They eventually met at the giant furnace in the middle of the market. "Any luck?" asked Tommy.

"Nope," answered Bokomon. "We looked everywhere."

"Nothing on our side either," replied Koichi. "Maybe it's outside of the village."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to search through the village like crazy," JP said. Everyone groaned.

"We've been at this for hours, though," complained Tommy and Zoe.

"We can't let the Crest be found by the Tainted Warriors," Takuya encouraged. Koji nodded in agreement.

"What's that?" asked Neemon, pointing towards something in the distance. Everyone looked towards where Neemon was pointing. Without warning, a freezing wind blew across the small town. Everyone began taking cover as freezing gusts of wind, fire towers, and beams rained down towards the furnace.

"Let's go guys!" shouted Takuya.

"Right! Beast Spirit Evolution!" shouted everyone else.

"Spirit Evolution!" cried Nazu.

"Who said you guys get to have the fun? Digivolution!" yelled Terriermon.

The eight were encased in data cocoons and came out, ready for battle.

X::::::::X

Silver couldn't believe that the others had followed him. He had been sure to cover his tracks. He guessed he'd have to fight for now, just enough to allow him to escape and slow them down. He began running towards the middle of the market, He growled. "Great," he muttered to himself. The Legendary Warriors had followed the same path he did.

He hid the glowing from the Crest. The Legendary Warriors could take care of the others while he looked for the Crest. He began running off, pushing through a crowd of running In-Training Digimon as a Chessmon army started to swarm into street.

"Great, Hiroto and Rokuro have _really _brought in the cavalry," he muttered to himself. "Evolution!" He turned into Donnermon and began running through the village streets, firing at any Digimon that got in his way. He kept running until Froidmon came into the street and blocked his path.

"Kid, I really don't want to hurt you," Donnermon said.

Froidmon stood his ground. "You betrayed out masters," Froidmon threatened. "I won't let you get away with it! Sub Zero Freeze!"

Donnermon shot lightning rods at the frozen punches to cancel out the jabs he dodged. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, Shinya, but you leave me no choice," Donnermon warned. "Curren-!"

"Pyro Barrage!" Fireballs began blasting towards them, knocking them into a wall. The Beast of Flame landed on the ground. "It's hard to imagine fighting two Tainted Warriors," Takuya said. "Donnermon, we were going to search for you later, but thanks for dropping by."

Donnermon stood up. "I don't want to deal with this," he muttered. "Black Lightning!" He charged his fist with electricity and slammed it into the ground. The electricity jumped from his hand towards BurningGreymon who flew into the air to avoid it.

"Well, I get to deal with two enemies!" Froidmon cried childishly. "Chilling Breeze!" He fired a freezing wind at them. The wind froze or set a nice sheet of frost on Donnermon and BurningGreymon.

BurningGreymon melted the frost off him using his Wildfire Tsunami's flames. He flew into the air and began firing Fire Barrage. Froidmon zipped around as quickly as possible but was clipped a few times by the aftereffects and immense heat.

Donnermon decided it was best to let the two fight it out while they were distracted and to go after the Crest. Sneaking around, he got past them without being noticed.

X::::::::X

Kazemon and Tatsunamon began using their air attacks but each wind funnel only dissipated the other. Kazemon had to lure the purple-silver bird to the ground so all that they could do was dodge enemy attacks and throw kick and punches at each other. Kumamon decided to quickly postpone his battle with Beetlemon against several Chessmon to try to help Kazemon.

"Crystal Freeze!" Unfortunately, the attack hit both of them, freezing their wings so that they were useless to use in aerial fights. "Whoops," he apologized.

Kazemon tried shaking off the coldness as best she could. "Gez, why did they have to give me such a skimpy outfit? Couldn't they have thought about something warmer?" she grumbled.

"Who really cares about an outfit when we're both freezing," complained Tatsunamon.

"Seems like little birdie need help?" joked Heikamon from above.

Tatsunamon rolled her eyes. "Just fire, you stupid piece of rock," she shouted. Heikamon laughed and closed his eyes. After several seconds, the earth opened in several holes around everywhere and giant flame towers erupted from the holes. Kumamon jumped out of the way just as the heat began to melt the PawnChessmon and KnightChessmon he had frozen. Now free, they began attacking the polar bear. Kumamon ran for cover so he could evolve into Korikakumon.

The heat melted Tatsunamon's and Kazemon's frozen wings and dried them. Tatsunamon flew into the air and began making an aerial assault. Kazemon flew into the air as well. Tatsunamon was faster than Kazemon so all the fairy could do to defend herself was create wind tunnels that allowed cover for her to Slide Evolve. Below, the flames towers died out.

"Wing's Edge!"

"Hurricane Gale!" The attack threw off Tatsunamon's as she was sliced with the energy feathers. "Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon flew at the preoccupied Tatsunamon with her plasma charged claws and sliced away at her.

Tatsunamon couldn't take the attack and her Fractal Code appeared. The harpy Slide Evolved into Kazemon to scan the data stream but she didn't anticipate the fireball flying at her. She was hit by it. Heikamon flew in and caught Kotone.

Beetlemon flew up and fired an electrified fist. Heikamon flew out of the way and began flying off. Beetlemon was half tempted to pursue the retreating enemies but Korikakumon's cry for help gained his attention. He looked down to see Korikakumon fighting off an entire street full of Chessmon. Zephyrmon tried her best to hold off as many as possible but she wasn't doing too well.

Beetlemon flew behind Korikakumon and guessed how big MetalKabuterimon would be in the street. There wouldn't be too much room for turning without demolishing anything. Beetlemon, still in the air, Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon. He landed on the ground with a loud boom and sunk into the earth a little bit.

He locked in on the enemy army. "Move!" he shouted towards Korikakumon and Zephyrmon. The two made as much room as possible. With the opening, the tank began to quickly charge his cannon and fired it. "Electron Cannon!" Every PawnChessmon and KnightChessmon in the area was blasted to smithereens.

"All right, let's go help the others!" shouted MetalKabuterimon as he Slide Evolved into Beetlemon.

X::::::::X

Lobomon, Loewemon, and Astrummon fought side by side against Bajarmon, Duskmon, and Estedomon. Lobomon and Loewemon switched opponents several times but Astrummon refused to fight against anyone but Estedomon. They didn't object.

Lobomon, now fighting Duskmon, used his swords to deflect the Deadly Gaze attack into Estedomon. Astrummon turned her head to Lobomon. "I didn't ask for help!" she shouted.

"You're welcome," Lobomon muttered back as he crossed blades with Duskmon.

"Day's End!" shouted Bajarmon as he fired a tainted light beam. Loewemon used his shield to block the attack. While Loewemon blocked it, Bajarmon leaped forwards and began slashing at Loewemon's armor.

Lobomon unfortunately had his hands full with Duskmon. "Astrummon, help him!" he shouted. She didn't answer right away. Lobomon snuck side glances at Astrummon, who was so enthralled in her own battle that she didn't even notice Loewemon being forced into a defending position. "NAZU!" he shouted, breaking away from Duskmon and then racing towards Bajarmon with his swords ready. A Deadly Gaze hit him in the back. He cried out in pain.

"Koji!" cried Loewemon. Just after that, his shield shattered and Loewemon was sent flying. Astrummon finally broke away from her battle long enough to see how the others were doing before barely dodging a Viper Snipe. She jumped back and raced towards the others, aggravated that she had to cut off her own battle. "Burning Solar!" she shouted, throwing it at Bajarmon, giving Loewemon the chance to Slide Evolve into JagerLoewemon and run over to help Lobomon up.

"You okay?" he asked. Lobomon nodded and used JagerLoewemon to hoist himself up. Estedomon slithered towards them as quickly as possible, only giving Lobomon the chance to Slide Evolve into KendoGarurumon. Estedomon launched a Cutting Edge attack and KendoGarurumon wheeled out of the way. Turning sharply, he extended his wing blades and rushed towards the giant human-snake.

"Howling Star!" he cried as he slashed at the snake. Estedomon shrieked as she slithered away. Astrummon shot him a glare and rushed after Estedomon.

JagerLoewemon shot several Ebony Blasts at Bajarmon. Bajarmon dodged as best he could and tried shooting back as many Day's End attacks as possible. KendoGarurumon flew towards Duskmon but he jumped out of the way and formed the blood red moon with his blades. Within seconds, he burst out of it with crazy speed and slammed into KendoGarurumon, who had raced forwards at top speed. The two met head-to-head. Light and darkness danced before creating an explosion that destroyed several of the buildings around them and sent the unsuspecting JagerLoewemon and Bajarmon flying.

The two could take the recoil and were forced to turn into their Human forms. The kid that had regressed from Duskmon was a boy about their age with short messy silver hair and was wearing an orange T-shirt and tan jean shorts and was knocked out. Koji could barely stand. Bajarmon and JagerLoewemon forced themselves to their feet and looked towards their companions. The two noticed that they were nearly or were unconscious and rushed to their side. Bajarmon scooped up the silver haired boy and was about to fire a shot at Koji but JagerLoewemon stood in his way.

"Don't," he growled. "I would never try to harm any of your comrades if they were in this state. Do the same and get out of here. We've both suffered loses and so we'll call it a draw."

Bajarmon considered it for a minute. "Fine, but the next time we meet, you're dead," the Digimon agreed before running off.

With danger out of the way, JagerLoewemon de-evolved. Koichi offered a hand to Koji. "How are you feeling?" he asked his brother.

Koji balanced himself and answered. "Alive with no broken bones," he answered. "But I've been better."

A few minutes later, Nazu walked into the destroyed street, clutching her side and her pendent glowing slightly. She looked like she was ready to hurl. Koichi, followed by Koji, ran over to help her but she was too moody to accept their help. "Why wouldn't you help him?" he asked. "Why were you so enthralled in fighting her?"

"You wouldn't understand," she answered in a threatening voice.

"Try us," Koji said.

"Guys, not now," Koichi interrupted them. "We have to find the others. They could need out help." Koji reluctantly agreed and the three began rushing towards the center of the market.

X::::::::X

Takuya couldn't believe his eyes. He had just managed to de-evolve into a boy around Tommy's age. The boy had messy brown hair and the same amber eyes as Takuya had. The boy wore a red shirt and tan shorts. "S-Shinya?" he asked. Shinya Kanbara looked up at the dragon and grinned.

"Hi, big brother," he answered with an ominous grin as he stood up.

"Shinya, when did you get here?"

"Before you did," he answered. "We were promised a way to save both our worlds and our enemies have something that could help us. I wish I didn't have to fight you, Takuya, but I guess I have no choice."

Takuya's heart wanted to rip in half. Now he could understand how Koji felt when he had to fight Koichi when he was Duskmon/Velgemon. Then Takuya suddenly remembered:_ I can't save my brother if I freeze up right now. _BurningGreymon turned back into Agunimon and walked towards his brother who was now beginning to stand. "Shinya, why are you a Tainted Warrior?" he asked.

Shinya didn't answer right away. He just grinned ominously and then pulled up a device that looked like a light blue mini D-tector. "Evolution!" he shouted. Froidmon stood ready to fight Agunimon.

"Shinya," he stated. "I don't want to fight you. You need to go back home."

"No, Takuya," Froidmon replied. "You're the one who has to go home. Sub Zero Freeze!" He launched frozen punches.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon threw the flat flames that melted the punches. "Shinya, if I have to fight you, then so be it! I will bring you home, even if I have to drag you by the hair." Agunimon ran forwards and was followed by Froidmon but a sudden burst of light from the giant furnace caught them off guard. Takuya looked up and saw an orange pillar of light.

"A Crest!" shouted someone from behind him. Agunimon didn't even stop to look behind him. He jumped up onto a building and began running towards the beam. Froidmon began racing off towards the light, not knowing what Agunimon was going after. "Sub Zero Freeze!" The punches missed their target because of the buildings. Despite being the fastest of the Tainted Warriors, Froidmon couldn't keep up because of all the fallen rubble and still fighting Digimon.

Agunimon was the first to make it to the pillar but soon found that Beetlemon was fighting Donnermon. "JP, need help?" Agunimon shouted.

"Fine," shouted Beetlemon in response. "Get the Crest!"

Agunimon looked up towards the top of the furnace. He Slide Evolved and began flying upwards until he came level with a small pendent. He grabbed it and the pillar dissipated. BurningGreymon looked at the Crest in his hand. It was a sun- the Crest of Courage. The only two left were Friendship and Kindness. The Crest fit around his wrist and he flew down to help Beetlemon, who was now fighting a three-way battle with Donnermon and Froidmon.

Slightly frozen over, Beetlemon tried his best to hold off the two. "Pyro Barrage!" He fired fireballs from his cannons at the green figure and the weasel. He landed and rushed at Donnermon with a Wildfire Tsunami. Beetlemon exchanged opponents with Donnermon but a Raidramon interrupted their battle.

"Master Froidmon, everyone has pulled out," he said we need to get back. Froidmon frowned but folded and rushed to Raidramon. BurningGreymon began flying after him but Froidmon jumped on Raidramon who shot out thunder from his horn and Froidmon blasted out a Chilling Breeze. BurningGreymon's wings became slightly frozen so he couldn't fly as fast and the lightning electrified his wings. The two then raced off and disappeared. Donnermon had taken advantage of the distraction and disappeared.

With the fight now over, BurningGreymon and Beetlemon went to find the others. They met back up only ten minutes later with minor injuries, if any at all. Once again, Nazu looked like she was ready to puke. Koji was worn out. Tommy had minor bruises while the others managed to get through her fight without any scratches or bruises. "They're getting luckier," stated Koji. "This is the second time they attacked a place we were in."

"This time, they're attacking in full force," added Koichi. "Three and an army."

"Three? Try four," Zoe corrected him.

JP and Takuya shook their heads. "No," said JP. "All seven were here."

"And it turns out one is my own brother," added Takuya. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"Shinya?" asked Zoe in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"Then that was who I saw!" Tommy shouted. "I knew he looked familiar!"

Suddenly, Koji remembered something. He looked towards Nazu. "Why are you so focused on fighting Estedomon? What's so special about her compared to Duskmon or the others?" he asked in a hard voice. "What does she have to do with you?"

Nazu gave Koji a hard look but didn't answer. "Well?" Koji pressed.

"Koji," Koichi tried to reason but Koji didn't listen.

Nazu kept looking at Koji with her hard look. "She happens to be someone who did me wrong back in our world. That's all you need to know," she answered before turning away. Koichi frowned at his brother and sighed.

There was a silence, so Takuya broke it. He pulled the Crest off his wrist and showed it to his companions. "Two left," he announced. "The Crest of Courage!"

"All right," Bokomon said. "All that's left is Kindness and Friendship."

"At the rate we're going, we could find the next Crest in a few months," Terriermon joked.

"Hardy har har," laughed Koji and Takuya, their laugh dripping with sarcasm. Takuya pocketed his Crest before they went to help out the residents of Akibara Market.

(^_^) (-_-)

**Before anyone flames me, I know that the Autumn Leaf Fair is its official English name but I liked how Akibara Market sounded better. Basically, it's the same place where Tommy got his Beast Spirit.**

**Takuya: KAITO!**

**Kaito: Oh, hi, Taki. What's up?**

**Takuya: (fuming) What do you think? Shinya said that he wasn't in this story!**

**Kaito: If I said he was going to be in it, it would've wrecked the surprise.**

**Takuya: Some **_**surprise**_** that is!**

**Kaito: (sweatdrop) Before Takuya kills me, please review. ^^ (runs for life)**


	18. Chapter 18: Day of Departure

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Dukie Lover 151: **_Shinya's a Tainted Warrior because it happened._

**Aslan Leon: **_I'm glad because Shinya is such a neglected character just because he's only mentioned and appeared in flashbacks. Well, that's the same thing for Katsuharu, Chaiki, Teuro, and Teppei. Ah, well. ^^_

**Kaito: Hey, guys! What's up? I've added a new transition! Well, I'm back bearing gifts!**

**Sakura: What about the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: WTF?**

**Naruto: Who cares about the disclaimer! On to the flipping chapter!**

**Kaito: What are you guys doing here? **_**Please**_** don't tell me Sasuke's here!**

**Sakura: No, he's somewhere else. Anyway, shouldn't you do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Screw the disclaimer, dattebayo!**

**Sakura: (whacks him)**

**Kaito: Anyway, I don't own Digimon Frontier nor do I own Naruto. (I have no idea why they're here, okay?) ^^; Anyway, on to the chapter, dattebayo!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 18: Day of Departure

Silver had no idea how he had gotten across the ocean in the little time he had. The Crest that he had fought for had been seized by the Warrior of Flame not even a week ago. _That means they have a minimum of two,_ he thought to himself, _maybe even more_. He looked down at the Crest. Kindness.

Who would that work for anyway? Kindness had been more of Kotone's thing but she wasn't the greatest for it. Maybe Shinya? Shinya had always been kind to those Digimon they had come across before Witchmon had found them but he was a bit selfish at times though. It didn't work well for Hiroto since he was more than cocky than anything and Silver himself didn't seem to match it. Rokuro would be one to cause trouble instead. The only one that did seem to fit was Noburu.

He frowned. Noburu would want to go back home once everything was over. Suddenly, something pulled at him. _We should have never answered that damn text message,_ he thought. _I wouldn't be going through all of this for people I barely know. _He paused. He regretted making that comment. Truthfully, he was glad he came to the Digital World and met _most_ of the others. Normally in life he was in an uptight family with strict rules and complete perfectionists; the Digital World was an escape. The ability to turn into something else and have almost no rules was refreshing for Silver, Rokuro, Shinya, and Hiroto though Kotone and Noburu were jarred by it at first. The only thing that dampened the greatness of it all was that those he had become friends with were now his enemies.

Silver stood. He was closing in on the Larva Village. He stepped closer and looked at the bug village. What he saw was an eye-opener. The village had been flattened and DigiEggs were scattered or shattered. There was practically nothing left. He pulled himself together and began walking again. He pushed what he saw out of his mind, even though he hated what he saw. For the next couple of days he traveled until he came to a mountain range. His Digivice and looked down at it. "Yep, this is where the energy is coming from," he said to himself. He put the device away and began looking for a way up.

X::::::::X

It was a good hour before he found a way up and another to get up far enough until he found a cave. He entered it, being careful not to fall down the slope. He carefully entered the cave. As he walked deeper, it got darker. Eventually he noticed light coming from an area ahead. He pulled out his device and ran towards it only to find it empty. There were glowing pebbles near the other entrance of the cave. Nothing was here so he continued forward, being careful not too make too much of a racket.

After another half hour of walking he saw a new light. This time he heard voices. "I don't know what we can do right now," said a female voice. "We cannot go out there and defeat Lilithmon and Daemon in our present conditions."

"Yes, not right now," agreed a male voice. "But we can't just call in more Humans. They may not even be able to get here in one piece. We have very little options to choose from. At the rate we're turning, we'll be able to go and defeat the last two Demon Lords."

_The Demon Lords?_ he wondered. He slowly approached the opening to the room and peaked out from the darkness. Two Angel Digimon stood in the room. From what Silver could tell, one was an Angewomon and the other was a MagnaAngemon. He knew if he tried to fight _two_ Ultimates, he'd lose. So his best bet was to stay in the shadows and listen.

The Angewomon looked at the wall behind her. "The Humans will need the other four Spirits if we were to fail though," she said. "I wish our friend was here to help. He'd know what to do." The MagnaAngemon agreed. He turned towards where Silver was standing. Unsure if the Ultimate could see him; Silver breathed quick, shallow, and quiet breaths through his nose and forced himself to lean against the wall. He gripped his Digivice tightly in his hand and held it to his heart which was thudding fast, ready to use it if he needed to defend himself. Several seconds past until Angewomon looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. MagnaAngemon didn't answer at first.

"Nothing," he answered. "The dark was playing tricks on my eyes. I thought I saw something."

Silver calmed down and crouched, hoping that they'd begin speaking again. Nothing. He looked down at his Digivice, cupping his hand around the LCD, he checked the map. Something powerful was right in that room. It seemed to be something along the lines of what could be a Crest it wasn't. _What else could there be?_ he wondered. Silver looked up. He decided he had four options: forget about whatever that was and head back down the cave, wait until they left and then go check it out, go in there screaming like a banshee and try to fight them, or just walk right in and hope that they don't attack him.

He ruled out option one since it could be something strong enough to get the others back. Then he ruled out option three, knowing that he wouldn't last five seconds against the two. He decided to go with option two, since it wouldn't get him killed. He waited for what seemed like hours but the two didn't move. Normally, Silver didn't have this kind of patience. Several times he wanted to resort to the third option but reason settled in and trumped the stupid notion with a metal bat. Finally, he gave in.

Silver stood up, his hand dived into his pocket and gripped the Digivice. He walked into the fire light. The footsteps caught the two angels' attention. They spun around to see the human. They gave him a look of astonishment. "A human?" they mouthed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm Silver Nijima," he stated. "You have something here of great power what is it?"

The two looked at each other, bewildered. When they didn't say anything, Silver continued.

"I need whatever is here," he said. "My friends need help. Something's here. What is it?"

This caught the Celestial Angels' attention. "You're friends?" asked the Angewomon. "There are more humans out there in the Digital World?"

Silver nodded.

"How many?" asked MagnaAngemon.

Silver gave him an odd look. "Six others, why?" he asked. "What's so important about the number?"

MangaAngemon and Angewomon looked at each other with smiles. Angewomon turned behind her and walked over to the wall. Silver followed her and looked at it. Painted on the wall was a giant rabbit with his eyes closed and seemed to be smiling as he held an orb with splashes of brown, orange, maroon, and a light blue color in it. Silver looked at it confused.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Silver?" asked MagnaAngemon.

It did ring a bell with Silver. "There are ten?"

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Yes, there are four left behind this wall," he said, glancing at it. "My friend holds the last four with him behind this seal."

"Four? Shouldn't there be four left?" he asked. "There are seven with whatever Spirits are."

Now the two angels were confused beyond belief. "They found a new Spirit?" Angewomon asked.

"I guess so," answered MagnaAngemon. They set it aside for the moment. "We're glad you're here, Silver. You may be the holder of one of these Spirits. So may some of your friends."

"So the Spirits allow those who process them to evolve, huh?" he said. The two confirmed this. "Then I don't need it. I can already do that with the DNA."

"The what?" they asked.

Silver pulled out his Digivice and said, "This signifies that I can turn into a Digimon based on the Fractal Code taken from fallen Digimon that has been fused with mine. We all didn't have a choice on this. At least I was lucky enough to escape."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

Silver thought about it for a minute. He didn't fully understand the complex version himself so he went with the summed up version. "Fallen Digimon with the form of Champion or higher were destroyed and their Fractal Codes taken and fused with our Human Fractal Codes," he explained. "We evolve using this. It's great and all until the other six were put under a hypnosis like thing and they became the Tainted Warriors."

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon's mouths opened in surprise. Daemon and Lilithmon were using _humans_ as their soldiers? When Cherubimon had been corrupted, he only used one human for one of his five warriors but _seven?_ This angered both the angels.

"You may be the one who needs one of the Spirits," MagnaAngemon stated, gesturing towards the wall behind him. "Hold up your D-tector to the seal. If it breaks, one Spirit is meant to be yours."

"D-tector?" asked Silver, confused.

"You're Digivice," corrected Angewomon, using the alternate name of the devices the Digidestined carried. Silver held up his blue device towards the cave painting of the sleeping Cherubimon. Nothing happened for several long minutes.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were disappointed. Silver on the other hand wasn't. He checked the position of the sun on his Digivice monitor. He tried reading it and decided it was only getting late.

"Mind if I stay for the night?" he asked. "I really have no where to go unless there's a village at the bottom of the mountain."

"Of course," answered Angewomon in a kind voice. Silver sat down next to the cave painting and took off his backpack of stolen supplies. Because of his mission, he didn't dare take time to earn money and buy things. His family would definitely chew him out if they found out but he didn't care since he'd never tell them.

He pulled out some dried fruit and bread and a water flask. Silver munched on it, offering it to the Digimon after a few minutes of silence. They politely refused and so he kept eating. Eventually he decided to turn in for the night. He rested his head on the backpack and drifted into sleep.

--

It had been months since the Legendary Warriors returned to the Digital World. It was only a week before when the other humans came. They had all gotten the text message only an hour before the Legendary Warriors did in the Human World.

At that moment, Shinya Kanbara had been home on his computer and had gotten a message through his email. He opened it in curiosity. _"Ready for a game?" _the message asked in dark blue text. There was no "yes or no" selection. Shinya cocked his head, unsure of what this was. Then a new message came. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train."_

Shinya thought about telling his brother about it. Shinya jumped up and ran to look for him. Shinya found him in the kitchen eating a late lunch. His goggles and hat sat on the table next to him. "Hey, bro," he said.

Takuya glanced at him and swallowed his sandwich. "Yeah?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Can you take me to the train station?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Takuya asked curiously. Shinya rarely wanted to go to the train station since he often got motion sickness.

"I don't know," the little brother replied.

The twelve year old gave Shinya an irritated look. "Shinya, what's the point of going to the train station if you're not sure where you're going?" he said. "Go yourself; I'm going to go meet my friends."

Shinya made a face. "You're always hanging out with them when I want to do something with you," he complained. "I haven't had any time with you for the last few weeks! I hope I can do something so much more amazing than you and your friends!" Shinya grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, heading towards the door and running towards the train station.

X::::::::X

Kotone Matsuoka hated stuff like this. She had two other siblings that would love to do stuff like this. The dark haired girl didn't care for playing hostess like her mother did. Kotone did love her mother to death but her mother was a tad too social.

Kotone gestured for the red head to follow her. "So, you're Shannon Lakes, our new neighbor?" she asked in Japanese. It took the girl a second to look towards her.

"I guess," she answered in coarse Japanese.

_At least the American can speak it,_ she thought to herself as she headed towards her room. The girl followed, not bothering to look around. They both seemed to come to a silent agreement that they both didn't want to be here.

"So, where in America did you come from?"

"You mean the last place I lived? Around North Dakota," she answered. "Though I originally was born in California."

"Explains why you have the strange accent compared to ordinary Americans," Kotone stated bluntly. "So, what do you think of Japan?"

Shannon didn't answer. Kotone didn't press. The two came to her room and sat quietly. Kotone didn't know what to do know until her phone rang. She picked up her cell phone that sat on her dresser and checked it. There was a message on it from an unknown number.

_"Ready for a game?" _the message asked in dark blue text. Then a new message came. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train."_

_Game?_ she thought. She checked the time. It was one o'clock now and it'd take her a good while to get to the train station. Kotone got up. "I have something I have to do," she said. Leaving her room and nearly ran into her younger sister.

"Where are you going?" asked Aiko.

"Out," Kotone replied then added the lie. "I have a meeting with someone I forgot about." Aiko didn't argue and walked passed her older sister. Kotone ran down the stairs and out into the kitchen. Bowing low she passed it without being seen and grabbing her shoes, she went out the door.

X::::::::X

Silver Nijima didn't like being forced to take up the violin lessons. He purposely skipped so he could hang out with his cousin at the park. The boy with short gray hair was late. Takehito Nakamoto was rarely late so Silver wondered why he was late.

He tapped his foot and checked his watch every five minutes. He was about to leave when his cell phone rang. Silver pulled it out to see a message on it. _"Ready for a game?" _the message asked in dark blue text. "Huh?"

Then a new message came. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train."_

_This sounds like something interesting,_ he thought, heading towards the train station.

X::::::::X

Rokuro and Hiroto Fukatani were sitting having a late lunch in their house. The eleven year old was bored out of his mind and the twelve year old hated being bored. At least they were getting in trouble. Unfortunately, it had started to sprinkle.

Rokuro, the older of the two, were waiting for his older brother, Hayato Fukatani. Rokuro sat slurping his ramen while Hiroto had just finished his. They opened their cell phones when they began ringing. A message appeared on it.

_"Ready for a game?" _the message asked in dark blue text.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned. "I wonder what the game is?" wondered Hiroto excitedly. A new one came in.

_"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train." _it said.

The two boys grinned at each other again after reading the message. At that moment, their mother came in. "What's with the grin on your faces?" she asked. The two didn't answer and left the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked as they headed towards the door.

"Out," they answered.

"Well, be home before dinner," she shouted after them. "And make sure you take umbrellas. It's raining."

"We know," they answered. They grabbed their umbrellas and ran out the door.

X::::::::X

Noburu Hiyama walked home from a day at the park, hoping his cousin would be there by the time he got home. The Hiyama family was waiting for their American guest Seth Rost that would stay with them for the rest of the summer. The Rosts were family friends and business representatives and were staying in Japan to work on some deals. Seth had wanted to go with them and see Japan so Noburu's parents had arranged for the two boys to bunk in the same room. Noburu and Seth did get along but it had been a good few years since they last met. The boy was supposed to get there later that day.

Noburu walked down the street as it was beginning to sprinkle. He didn't bring his rain coat since he didn't expect it until later. When the rain began, Noburu found himself running for home. When he ran by the train station, he noticed that his cell phone was going off. He ran to the shelter of the station to check it.

_"Ready for a game?"_ it said. Noburu wasn't sure what this meant when a second text message came in. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train."_

The brown haired boy looked towards the ticket booth and noticed that the 1:30 train would be boarding soon. The Rosts weren't supposed to get to his house until at least six. _Why not kill some time? It'd be better if I did that._ He bought the ticket and began heading towards the train.

X::::::::X

Rin Karasuhebi was staying in her cousin's house for the night as her father and mother had been away for the weekend. She loved staying at her aunt's house since her cousin was always so easy to mess with. From the other room, she could hear yelling. Curious, she got up and walked towards the door and put her ear to it.

"NO! I won't listen!" came her cousin's voice, Nazu Fukafuyu. "I can't trust you anymore!"

"Wait, Nazu!" shouted her mother.

"Nazu! Nazu Fukafuyu! Get back here!" shouted her father.

There was no answer until the door wrenched itself open. The two cousins stood face to face for several seconds. Rin simply smirked. "Nothing goes right for you does it?" she whispered. Nazu's face hardened angrily. For several seconds, the two stood there. Finally, Nazu walked past her shoving her aside.

Rin nearly lost her balance but quickly regained her composure and watched her cousin walk out the door and into the sprinkling rain. Honestly, Rin didn't care when her cousin got home. She knew that she'd be back eventually.

Mrs. Fukafuyu ran into the kitchen after her daughter, her husband right behind her. The woman's eyes were wet and the man was livid and beat red. "Gez, what was that about?" Rin asked nonchalantly.

Mr. Fukafuyu didn't want to deal with the girl so he left the room. Mrs. Fukafuyu looked after her husband and then back at the door. She headed back through the living room towards the door. Rin exhaled some air in boredom. She tapped her fingers against the wall she stood next to. Suddenly a ringing caught her attention. The blond picked up her phone and saw that she had a text message. She opened it and read the message. _"Ready for a game?"_

"A game, huh?" she asked, interested. "This sounds like more fun than just sitting here."

The next text message came in. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station and head to the 1:30 train out and then the 1:45 westbound train."_

"And I'm there," she smirked to herself. She went to the door and took the only raincoat that fit her. She knew this would piss Nazu off even more so she put it on and began heading towards the train station.

X::::::::X

The seven looked around wildly, not even believing what they were seeing. It had been day out in Shibuya but somehow it turned to night- or that's what they assumed. It was so dark out that they couldn't even tell if it was just clouds or a starless and moonless night. It was hard too see out too far out the windows. Several bat looking creatures flew passed the train, smiled at them, and then flew off. Unfortunately, Shinya had a bad fear of bats.

"Oh, man, the kids freaking out," sighed Hiroto. Rokuro just watched with wide eyes.

"What's so scary about bats?" the boy asked.

"Bats drink your blood, since they can turn into vampires," Rin taunted, making an evil face.

Kotone and Noburu shot her a glare. "Knock it off," Kotone threatened.

"He's a kid," Noburu added.

"Some kid he is, not having the backbone to stand up to his fears," she chortled. Shinya glared at her with the others.

Silver walked over to Shinya. "Don't mind her," he said. "She just has a stick up her a-."

"Silver!" shouted Kotone.

"What?"

"Watch your mouth," she huffed. "Gez, you're worse than my dad."

"I can say whatever I want," Silver answered. "Isn't there something called freedom of speech?"

"This isn't America," answered the dark haired girl. "Besides, just because you can say whatever you want that doesn't mean there won't be consequences."

"Are you saying you could do better than I can for helping this kid out?" Silver challenged.

"No, what I'm saying is that you can come up with a better insult without a cuss," she answered.

"Look at the married couple," snickered Rin. The two glared over at her.

"What?" they nearly shouted. Noburu looked hurt while Rokuro and Hiroto couldn't help but jumped right in on the teasing.

"Yeah," Rokuro agreed. "Married couple. You two barely know each other and yet you're arguing."

"Married couple fighting over their kid," added Hiroto holding back a laugh. "Well, at least engaged 'cause I don't see a wedding ring." Kotone nearly blew it and rushed to whack the two on the head. Hiroto and Rokuro laughed and ran.

Silver was red in the face from the comment. Shinya pulled his black sleeve. Silver looked down at him. "Just to tell you, I don't really care if you cuss in front of me," he said. "My brother does it all the time. I find it hilarious."

Silver grinned down at the kid. "Alright, but let's make sure that Mother Hen doesn't hear, got it?" he said, winking.

Shinya nodded with a wide grin.

Noburu had overheard them. "You know that I can't help you guys," he said. Out of all of them now, Noburu had escaped conflict with Kotone but that wasn't the case with Hiroto since the two got in each other's faces a bit.

The train finally pulled into a station. Kotone managed to pull the two boys with giant welts on their heads back to everyone else before getting off the train. The lights of the train station were strong enough for them to see into the forest beyond them.

Not too far away were some tents varying in sizes. The seven were unsure of whether to go and explore or wait for someone to pass. Shinya and Rin were the first to go in towards the village. The others followed, stepping down from the platform.

A scarecrow with a crow on his shoulder walked up to them. Everyone froze. "Who are you?" it asked. He made a motion to indicate that the wrong answer would mean he'd gut them through with his arrows on his back.

"Wow, I'm so scared of a scarecrow," Rin mocked. Kotone shot her a glare.

"Where are we?" asked Noburu. "And how is a scarecrow walking and talking?"

"You're in a small village in the Dark Continent," answered the scarecrow. "The reason why I'm talking is because I can. Now tell me: what's your business here?"

"The train just happened to bring us here," answered Rokuro. "Where's the Dark Continent anyway? The Antarctic?"

"The Antarctic?" asked the scarecrow quizzically. "Don't you know the areas of the Digital World?" From the looks on their faces, the creature continued.

"So, you're from the Human World?" he asked. He relaxed and put down his arms. "Well, this is the Digital World that's right along side yours, according to Piximon, the scholar of this village. He knows more about things than I do. What I can tell you is that I'm a Digimon and this world is full of them. Sorry about my welcoming. It could be worked on. I am Nohemon. What are your names, humans?"

They all introduced themselves. Nohemon didn't know what to do with them so he brought them to the village scholar. Nohemon took them through the village and they saw more Digimon. "Just to ask, but what time is it?" asked Shinya. "We've been on the train for a while."

"In the Dark Continent, there really is no such thing as day," Nohemon answered. "Just not as anyone else knows it. Right now its late afternoon. I'd suggest you don't stare; some of the people here are superstitious." All but Rin snapped their heads forward fearfully. Rin looked around bemused.

They all entered a tent. It was filled with books and scrolls covering a table and bookshelves made out of stone. Though filled with such objects that made Shinya head hurt as remember school, they all saw that the room didn't have a living being in it. Nohemon was confused. "I was sure that he was here," Nohemon said, looking around. "He must be out." He turned back towards the humans. "Piximon does that often."

Shinya looked around, uneasy. "What's wrong?" asked the others.

"Chickening out?" taunted Rin. Kotone was about to mouth off at her when Shinya spoke up.

"No," he said back in a strong voice. "It's just I want to go home now. I'm sure my mom's worried sick and my older brother is probably looking for me. I didn't tell him where I was going besides the train station."

"Oh, that's why? I'm sure they don't even care," Rin ridiculed. "No one really cares."

"Oh, that's a lie and a half!" Noburu stated angrily. He turned towards Shinya. "I'm sure you're family's worried. How about we catch one of those trains and head back?"

Kotone held up her phone. "It did say something about a game," she said. "If you guys want to go back, go ahead. I want to figure out what this game is."

"Yeah, I don't want to go back to our boring lives," added Rokuro and Hiroto. They turned to each other with big grins.

"Do what you want," scoffed Rin arrogantly. "_I'm_ going to find out what this game is about. If it's a game, there's some sort of reward for the winner and _I'm _going to be that person."

"I'm staying in this world for a while," he said. "I need the fresh air for a while."

Noburu and Shinya were about to leave but shouts and the smell of smoke stopped them. Nohemon stopped them and rushed outside. He gasped in horror and swore under his breath. "Stay here until I tell you to run," he instructed them before running outside.

Shinya and Rokuro peaked outside. Their eyes bulged. Outside the safety of the tent, fires and the cries of battle raged through the camp-like village. Nohemon stood not too far outside the tent, firing arrows at advancing Digimon.

After shooting a volley of them, he dared a glance at them. "Shut the door!" he shouted at them. Nohemon ran towards them, firing several shots and standing in front of the tent. "Keep the damn door closed," he said. "This tent is protected from stuff like fire and attacks but you won't be safe unless you keep that damn door closed."

Kotone shoved her way passed the two boys and closed the tent flaps and used the ties to make a horrible knot before backing away. They all sat in the tent, listening to the battle outside for what seemed like forever. Hiroto and Shinya became agitated with just sitting there.

"We should go out there and fight," the two said.

"What can we do out there?" asked Rokuro, for the first time being different from his brother. "We can't do anything."

"I don't care!" shouted Hiroto, heading towards the door.

Kotone got up and walked after him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Look, do you want to get killed or do you want to complete this game?" she said.

"Who said that this isn't part of the game?" asked Shinya.

"I don't give a flying hell about the game anymore!" shouted Hiroto. Noburu nodded.

"I'd help too but I have no idea what I can do," he agreed. "It's just what can we do? Won't we only get in the way?"

The tent began to rustle and everyone froze. The tent flew open and a humanoid Digimon wearing a red dress, red witch hat, a black cape, and was carrying a broom in one hand. Rin and everyone gave her an odd look. "Who are you?" they asked.

"A friend," she answered in a cackle. "Which one of you is Kotone?"

Kotone walked forwards uneasily. "Me," she answered.

"Well," the witch Digimon said. "I am your servant, placed under your command by my masters. I, Witchmon, and my magic will be at your disposal."

"You're masters? Were they the ones who called us here in those text messages?" asked Silver. Witchmon nodded.

"Will they be able to send us home?" asked Shinya excitedly. Witchmon gave them a grin that everyone seemed to trust but now Silver would look back on and scowl at. How could they have been so naive?

They had followed Witchmon and one day found that they could turn into Digimon. At first they had no control. "Come with me to my masters, and they'll show you how to use them properly," the spell caster would say. Silver became more and more distrustful of Witchmon.

It had been a good month when they finally came to their destination. "Look, I don't want to go," Silver said. "Nothing seems to pile up. Several Digimon said that we could have gone back whenever yet Witchmon keeps saying that the only way back is by visiting her masters. Who are they anyway?"

"What's the hold up, Silver?" asked Rokuro.

"Don't be such a coward," laughed Rin.

"They're going to help us," added Shinya.

Silver wasn't too convinced but finally gave in and followed. He seemed to be the only one that was weary. It didn't help that his family always were paranoid but he had to trust his nagging feelings.

It was several minutes before they finally came to a throne room lined with a red carpet that lead to a mirror in the back. "My masters, they're here," called Witchmon. The mirror began to glow and ripple like water.

Silver stepped back. "Guys, something bad is coming," he whispered. Suddenly, seven shots of energy flew from the mirror. Silver jumped to the side as it sailed past him but the energy hit his comrades. He scrambled up and rushed towards the others. "Hey, you guys alright?" he shouted. "I knew this was a bad idea! Let's get out of here!"

They looked up at him with eager looks. "No," they answered. "We have a mission. Let's complete it."

Silver gave them odd looks. "Shinya, didn't you want to go home?" he asked.

Shinya didn't answer. "Don't you want to help them?" the child asked.

Silver gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look. Kotone pulled out his Digivice and before evolving said, "If you're not with our masters, then disappear!" The great purple bird flew at him. Witchmon shot some freezing water at him. Silver dodged and began running but soon found himself almost caught.

"Evolution!" he shouted, turning into Donnermon. The giant armor clad giant knew he couldn't afford to just stand around and fight. "Current!" he shouted, launching a shock wave before running.

He was able to escape the building. He ran until it was behind him and then kept running farther until it was finally becoming dark. He sat down, exhausted and rested and kept running the next day and the following day and the day after that. Until he heard of the Crests and their power.

_If they're able to grant power to the holders, maybe they can break whatever was put on them,_ he thought. From there Silver, took his form as Donnermon and followed anything that brought forwards a burst of light. Several times, he had to fight his old comrades and making a path of destruction right behind him.

Silver couldn't look back. Not now until everything was done.

--

That morning, Silver headed through the tunnel and back towards daylight. He stretched. The light felt like a promise of something good compared to the night in the cave. The weight of his personal mission made him remember that he couldn't relax. Then he remembered his new promise that he had made before leaving MagnaAngemon and Angewomon: find and bring the holders of the remaining Spirits.

_"If we were to fail in our mission, the Digidestined for these Spirits will be needed."_

_Yeah, like it's going to go that far,_ Silver thought. _I'm pretty damn sure that those Warriors would be able to take down Daemon and Lilithmon. _

X::::::::X

The six Tainted Warriors bowed low to the mirror in humility. They had failed their mission on retrieving even _one_ of the Spirits and their masters were furious. "How could you let this happen?" demanded Daemon.

"They're stronger," replied Noburu. "We've tried and tried but they have always been able to defeat us. They have the Beast Spirits while we only remain Champions. Don't you have enough energy to give us our Ultimate forms?"

Daemon threatened to not even think about it when Lilithmon spoke. "They're right," she said. "They are far from strong enough to handle the Beast Spirits except Duskmon, but his form is incomplete and so his power isn't there. They need their Ultimate forms."

Daemon was silent for several moments before he finally agreed. "Fine, but you must activate it on your own." Bursts of energy erupted from the mirror and zapped each of them. Mental images of their new forms waiting to be found flashed through their minds before they collapsed.

"Now don't fail again or you won't be able to go home," he said, fading into the darkness of the shadows.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, since there was a request on how they had came in and well, here it is!**

**Silver: If it wasn't for that, wouldn't it be shorter?**

**Kaito: **_**Much**_** shorter. Anyway, Happy Halloween, everybody!**


	19. Chapter 19: Wanted Dead or Alive

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Taeniaea: **_Thanks. ^^_

**Duckie lover 151: **_Yeah, anything that happens to Rin doesn't seem sad. She was featured in two other stories I've done and everyone wanted to maim or kill the character. I honestly don't blame them since she is a (insert insult of your choosing)._

**RazenX: **_Thanks. ^^_

**Kaito: Hi!**

JP: What happened to the long wait for chapters?

Kaito: That went out the window because of boredom. Well, here's a chapter!

Terriermon: The disclaimer!

Shippuden Sasuke: (appears out of nowhere) Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier or does she own Naruto.

Everyone: What the hell are you doing here?

Kaito: Just cut to the chapter before-!

Karin: Sasuke-kun~! (hugs annoyed Sasuke)

Kaito: That. (face/palm)

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 19: Wanted: Dead or Alive

It had been a week since they left the frozen wastes of the north near Akibara Market. The seven walked in silence. Nothing seemed right with the others. Koichi and Takuya had become more absent minded as time past. Koji and the others noticed that Koichi had a hard time sleeping and grew worried about it. Takuya always seemed to be off in his own world; Koji, JP, and Zoe guessed that it was because of him finding out his brother was the enemy had taken its toll.

Takuya, Koichi, Bokomon, and Neemon walked ahead of them while the others hung back, talking silently amongst themselves.

"Takuya and Koichi have been out of it lately," Tommy said. "I wonder what gives."

"Takuya's brother being evil is the reason for him," JP stated. "But Koichi's another story."

"It's just why won't he tell us?" Zoe said. "Either of them. It's so unlike Takuya to act this way."

"Takuya's just getting over the shock. This happened to me when I found out Koichi was Duskmon, I was in shock," answered Koji, reflecting on the time he and Takuya were fighting Velgemon.

"But how did you snap out of it?" asked Tommy. "You did manage to beat him."

Koji nodded. "It took me a good talking to and Takuya finally getting caught for it to sink in."

"Maybe that's what Takuya needs," Zoe suggested. "A good talking to."

"Or a good punch in the face if it doesn't sink in," JP said. Zoe gave him a look. "The reason I say punch is because unlike Koichi and Koji, Takuya knew and grew up with his brother. There's more of a connection between them."

"Yeah, thanks for the complement," muttered Koji sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is that Takuya knew Shinya longer than you've known Koichi back than," JP retorted.

"Didn't Shinya look up to him?" asked Zoe. "Little brothers do look up to their older siblings, right? So wouldn't this really strike Takuya as he did something wrong or something?"

"Never thought about it that way," Koji said. "I'll-!"

"Koichi!" shouted Bokomon from ahead of them. Neemon and Takuya gasped. They looked up towards them. Koichi had collapsed onto the ground.

"Koichi!" shouted Koji, horrified on what had happened.

"Koichi," whispered Nazu. Zoe, having standing next to her, looked at her in astonishment before she watched her and Koji run off towards Koichi first. The others followed and bent down to examine him. Koji shook his brother.

"Koichi! Koichi, wake up!" he cried in hysterics. It took everyone to peel Koji from Koichi. Takuya and JP supported him.

Koji was still upset. "Koji, Koichi's going to be alright," Zoe comforted him. "He's survived falling down a flight of stairs. He'll be all right."

Koji calmed a little and nodded. "Come one, let's find a village nearby," she said, turning towards a wide-eyed Bokomon. "Bokomon, where's the nearest village?"

The question snapped Bokomon back to his senses. "Ah! R-right." Bokomon pulled out his giant book and looked through it to find a map. "There's a village that way," he said, pointing towards the north.

Neemon, looking over his shoulder, cocked his head to the side and pointed towards the northeast. "Isn't it that way?" Neemon asked. _SNAP!_

"No one wanted your comments," Bokomon spat, putting the book back into his belt. They began heading off towards the village, making it there by sundown. They managed to get two small rooms. Since one had became so cramp, Koichi was put in the girls' and Digimons' room.

Before bed, Zoe took the shower. After finishing up and getting dressed in her spare clothes (that now acted as PJs), she approached her sleeping place. The Digimon were already sound-asleep in a corner. She noticed that Nazu was wrapped in a blanket, leaning against a wall asleep next to the head of the bamboo mat Koichi had taken.

Zoe chuckled silently and made her way to the mat on the opposite side of Nazu. She fell asleep only after a few minutes.

X::::::::X

Nazu's head swayed downward and she jerked her head upwards. She looked around and noticed that Koichi was up. He had his back to her and was hunched over and panting.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Koichi was startled by her voice. He turned back to face her. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

Nazu shook her head. "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep," he answered.

"Sure, but why can't you sleep?" questioned Terriermon, walking over to them. "I saw you turning and moaning in your sleep."

"Why are you up?" asked Koichi, trying to change the subject. He didn't want them to worry.

"Could sleep because of Neemon's snoring lullaby," Terriermon answered. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

"It was nothing, really," Koichi said. The two didn't by it.

"Why don't you tell us?" Terriermon said.

"It's-." The girl cut him off.

"It _was_ a nightmare, wasn't it? Is that why you could sleep lately?" she said.

"You didn't seem to be dreaming of butterflies and dandelions," added the dog-hybrid.

"Guys, let's just get back to . . ." Nazu cut him off again.

The girl's temper was rising. "Quit trying to sweep it under the rug! If it wasn't anything, then you wouldn't have been on that bed for the last several hours after fainting from exhaustion?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement. "Something's wrong and we all know it. Everyone here talks about trust yet you don't tell them. Do you really not trust people yourself?"

"It isn't like that," Koichi replied. "It's just-."

"It's just what?" she said. "People are going to worry more if you don't tell them. I should know since I'm worrying right here." She stopped with a giant dumbfounded look on her face. She was astounded that about what she said. She hadn't worried about people for years. Ever since being back stabbed, she hadn't cared or worried much about people around her and the gang was changing that about her.

She shook her head, regained her composure and brushed off the thought. "Look, you're scaring everyone. Why don't you just come clean?"

"Naz has a point, ya know Koich," Terriermon agreed. Nazu sent him a threatening glare about using his new found nickname with her. Terriermon paid it no mind.

Koichi looked down. "It's not that I don't trust them," he said. "It's just no one can help me. It's a mental war. No one can stop the nightmares."

Terriermon sat down. "I hear that telling people about nightmares helps," he said.

Koichi shrugged. "I guess it may help," he said, giving in. "It always starts is when I'm alone, walking in an area of the Dark Continent. That was where I was all the time when I was Duskmon. I then come to some ruins. A lot of memories that I keep hidden play through my mind but as I move on, I eventually come to a hall of mirrors. I see nothing but my reflection and than they slowly melt into Duskmon. I run until I come to a new area and I see people that I recognize as you and the others. I then notice Duskmon approaching and I cry for everyone to move but no one hears me and then-." He cut himself off. "I close my eyes so I don't see what happens. When I open them, I find myself standing over the dead bodies holding the red blades and I look into my reflection and I'm Duskmon again."

When he was done, she thought about the dream. "I once had a dream like that years ago but it was different," she said. "I had told my mother the dream and she said that the nightmare represented that we were afraid of becoming something that we feared itself. I honestly don't know if it's true since I don't really believe dreams can tell us stuff like that."

"But it is true," Koichi said. "I am afraid of becoming Duskmon again."

"There's no way he could harm you. He's someone else," Nazu said bluntly. "So quit worrying about that."

Koichi smiled. "Alright," he said.

Since that business was finished, Nazu turned towards Terriermon. "What have I told you about that damn nickname?" she hissed.

Terriermon grinned. "Ah, come on," he replied nonchalantly. "Everyone has a nickname." Nazu was about to rip him a new one but Koichi suggested that they go back to sleep.

"We all have a long day tomorrow, right?" he pointed out. Nazu relented disappointedly and curled back into her ball against the wall. Terriermon snuggled into the Warrior of Void's blanket, despite her complaints. She eventually gave in and the two fell asleep.

Koichi looked back at her with a small smile. She did seem to change from when they first met her a few months back. He was glad she had stayed with them.

X::::::::X

Morning didn't seem to come. A sudden slamming of a door woke up everyone in the two rooms simultaneously. Several of them were too groggy to even know what was going on but those who did, tried fighting back. It had happened all too quickly for them to properly fight back. Koji had been the first to snap out of it, turning into Lobomon and rushing at the incoming Shurimon and Peckamon. Takuya and JP came to not soon after and jumped into battle as Beetlemon and Agunimon. Tommy took a little while to absorb what was going on until a Crowmon got passed him and snatched him up.

The fight between the two sides in the rooms made the walls blow apart and the fight spill over into the empty land behind the building. A half conscious Gargomon and Zephyrmon were fighting against a several four-man cells of Ninjamon, Shurimon, Peckamon, Falcomon, and Crowmon.

"Tommy!" Agunimon shouted, running after the Crowmon that had snatched Tommy.

The Crowmon saw him coming and flew up into the air. Agunimon tried jumping after him but only managed to grab the pendent around the boy's neck, which snapped. Agunimon fell towards the ground, landing on his feet. "Takuya!" shouted the frightened child.

He was about to Slide Evolve but a rally of exploding firecrackers caught him off guard. Several landed on top of him as he tried escaping but they didn't hurt him because of the armor. Agunimon looked upwards towards the Falcomon that had dropped the exploding rods. Two more surrounded him.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Agunimon growled, flaring up the back of his gloves.

The Falcomon took no heed to his warnings. "Shuririnken!" the ninja birds cried, firing several tiny ninja stars at Agunimon.

Wasting no time, the Flame Warrior jumped into the air to dodge them. The Falcomon followed him, firing more shuriken at him. Agunimon began spinning around and gathering flames around him. "Pyro Tornado!" The burning flames melted the flimsy metal that was thrown.

He slammed a roundhouse kick into one attacker sending him into another. Agunimon dropped towards the earth and launched a flame punch at them, turning them into Fractal Codes. He quickly scanned them and began running off in the direction of where Crowmon had disappeared off to but a cry for help caught his attention.

Zephyrmon was now being overpowered by several of the ninjas. Loewemon had broke away from the one who held him and began trying to help fight back. Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Lobomon rushed to her side.

"Thunder Blitz!" Thunder crackled down at the flying Falcomon who were trying to take Bokomon and Neemon away but the one with Terriermon zipped in between the lightning strikes, making it out unscathed and disappearing into the night.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon began sword fighting the last Crowmon.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon fired the flame punches at the Shurimon and Ninjamon. He stood in front of her protectively. "Where's the others?" he asked before deflecting a mini shuriken.

"The ninja managed to take her before I could even help," she answered, creating a gale to knock away the incoming enemies. "I couldn't save her in time but Koichi managed to wake up enough to escape and help fight."

"Are you two done talking?" asked a voice from above. The two looked up just in time to see a Peckamon land on top of them. Peckamon knocked Agunimon and Zephyrmon sideways.

Agunimon landed on the ground and Peckamon landed right on top of him. Zephyrmon went flying into a waiting Shurimon and Falcomon double-team. With mixed attacks of razor leafs and exploding bamboo rods, Zephyrmon was wrapped in a Fractal Code and collapsed into Zoe.

The girl's scream reached the others. "ZOE!" roared Lobomon, becoming sidetracked. The glance towards his comrade distracted him long enough for Crowmon to deliver a blow to knock him unconscious.

Loewemon couldn't break away from his fight at the moment but noticed Koji being caught by Crowmon. "KOJI!" shouted the Warrior of Darkness. He used his staff to knock his opponent to the side long enough to exterminate them with his Shadow Meteor attack. Loewemon jumped towards his brother's aid but was knocked aside like nothing. Loewemon slid on his back while Slide Evolving into JagerLoewemon and rushing after his opponent.

Meanwhile, Takuya had heard his friend's cry for help. He kicked Peckamon off of him and rushed to help her. Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time. A Shurimon managed to grab her and disappear in a shroud of leafs and smoke. He landed just behind where they had disappeared. The Falcomon that was left behind launched a shuriken at his back. It stuck into his armor but it didn't even cut into it. He lost it. Losing Tommy and Zoe made him pissed enough to send the Falcomon flying into the Peckamon that was flying towards him and unleash a Pyro Tornado on them. He took their Fractal Codes before going off to help Beetlemon finish off the rest.

X::::::::X

It wasn't long before the remaining of them met back up at the now empty yard, littered with evidence of the fight. There were only three of the humans left. "What happened to the others?" Bokomon asked as he and Neemon snuck back from their safe haven.

"A Crowmon got away with Koji and Nazu," Koichi admitted bitterly. "I tried to get them but I wasn't able to keep up. They disappeared."

"They also took off with Tommy and Zoe," Takuya added. "I can't believe those guys blind sided us!" He punched the closest wall.

JP walked over when he noticed a necklace lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was the Crest of Knowledge with a broken string. "At least they don't have this," he said as he pocketed it.

The three ran up and gathered up as much as they could before leaving. They kept their wits about them, just in case the ninjas would come back in hordes for the rest of them. In their Beast and Human Spirit forms, they followed the signal until dawn, when it disappeared off the face of the map. Beetlemon told them the unwanted news.

"How could you have lost it?" demanded BurningGreymon.

"I don't know," shouted Beetlemon back. "It just disappeared like a fart in the wind!"

"We have to keep going in that direction," yelled JagerLoewemon from below. "They must be heading off in that direction still. There's no way that it could just disappear."

"Koichi's right," agreed Bokomon from JagerLoewemon's back. "That direction is out best bet."

"I'm getting lion sick," Neemon announced nauseously.

"Don't point it in my direction," shouted Bokomon back, smacking him with the book. "And didn't I tell you not to stuff your face at that place anyway?" After a few whacks, Bokomon regretted hitting him as Neemon upchucked over the side.

JagerLoewemon sighed. "Guys, you should be happy that this armor is pretty thick," he said.

X::::::::X

They had been chasing them all day before they finally nearly crashed from exhaustion. In their mad dash, they had blown by the boarders between the rest of the Digital World and the Dark Continent. They ran for hours but came up with nothing; no castle, no village, no fort. It was like they did disappear off the face of the planet.

The boys quickly made camp and were nearly ready for sleep when a rustling sound caught their attention. "Enemy" quickly camp to mind as they sprang up, holding their D-tectors ready to Beast Spirit evolve and make quick work of their attacker. Instead of any Digimon they thought were going to attack them, Piximon came out from the forest.

"Huh? What are you doing here, pi?" he asked. The boys relaxed.

"Our friends were kidnapped by a gang of ninja," answered JP, sinking to the floor with the others in relief.

"Ninja, pi?" he asked. "What color garb did they wear?"

"What does that have anything to do with it?" answered Takuya.

"The Digital World has several Shogun rulers with small pieces of land, pi," Piximon explained. "They have given Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon, and Lord Cherubimon some difficulties over the years. They owned small areas of land throughout the Digital World, using ninja and samurai Digimon as their warriors in battle. Each wears their own garb, representing who they work for. Anyone of the warlords could be working for your enemies, pi."

"The Shogun are after us?" Bokomon objected. "They form a peace treaty between the Celestial Digimon years ago. They hadn't caused us any difficulties since then."

"Apparently that isn't so," Takuya said. "They're now causing trouble."

"Probably since the peace treaty went into disaster when Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon went missing," JP and Koichi suggested.

"But that aside, what was the color of the garb, pi?" he asked. The boys looked back on the sketchy battle.

"It was red," they answered.

Piximon snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! Pi!" he announced. "The red garb is the Uchiha Shogun's warriors. They are in the city of Akatsuki in that direction."

"Well, let's g-!" Takuya began with Koichi but JP and Piximon stepped in the way.

"What are you guys doing?" the two demanded.

"We can't go marching in after not being fully prepared," JP responded pointedly. "We now know where they are and who knows what they're doing to them but we need to rest. If we just rush in there as tired as we are, we won't be able to save anyone, right?"

"Y-yeah," the two agreed.

"Akatsuki is farther than you think it is anyway," said Piximon. "It's a good week's walk from here. Rest for now and then go and battle, pi." He began turning away.

Takuya looked up, curiously. "Where are you going?" he demanded. "Why don't you help us storm the castle?"

"I have things I must attend to myself, pi," he answered before flying off.

The three looked at each other, unsure of what to do before shrugging and reluctantly laying down and falling asleep.

--

Nazu found herself in a place she thought she had long forgotten. Before her lay a field of green grass filled with different colored flowers sprouting everywhere. Nazu frowned. As a child, she always came here during her dreams as a means of escape when she became mad or sad. She looked up at the lavender sky.

Suddenly, music rang from somewhere. It sounded like a violin. "Hello?" she called. There was no reply so she followed the music that made her think of a sailing ship through a storm. She finally came to where the music was coming from. Surrounded by flowers a silhouette danced around playing some sort of string instrument in which Nazu assumed was where the music was coming from. She watched in suspicion as the figure danced, the shadow of a skirt twirling around the female figure. Finally the music swelled and ended.

The figure stopped and stood in the clearing. Nazu wasn't sure where the figure was facing. "Who are you?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter," answered the figure. "You liked the song? Did you recognize it?"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter who you are?" she demanded. "This is my mind and I don't recognize you! Just who are you and what do you want?"

The figure didn't answer. The two stood there in a stare off for several minutes until the figure repeated the question. "Did you like the song? I think you recognize it, Naz."

"Okay, when the hell did you meet the rabbit?" she demanded. "And what song?"

The figure didn't answer the first question. She picked up the violin she had in her hands and put it into a playing position. She began playing a little. The song of a ships travel that she heard before began playing again. Nazu took a second to listen and realized she did remember this song. It was one that her mother played to her on her viola back when she was younger. Memories of simpler times flooded her mind, back when she had friends and a happier life.

The figure suddenly stopped. "You like it?" she asked. Nazu nodded a little. "I love playing that song, myself. It is like life itself, an odyssey that moves up and down."

The black figure placed the black violin on the ground. "Want to stay here for a while?"

Nazu did want to stay but this world didn't seem . . . right. "I can't," she answered suddenly, rushing away. The figure's gaze followed after her until she disappeared. Nazu put a hand against her head. _I have to get out of here,_ she thought. _This isn't real. Why am I here anyway? I'm no longer a kid. I don't need an escape!_

She noticed the paper flowers begin to grow. She turned around and saw Estedomon. "You always run," she hissed. "Always, always, always." Nazu gritted her teeth and began to run until she came to a small stream and knelt down to peer into it. Her reflection stared back but it was a younger version of he; scared and with tears. Nazu smacked the water, scattering the reflection.

Nazu gritted her teeth more and shouted, "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

--

Nazu woke up with a start. She remembered the dream vividly. _What the hell was that about?_ she thought. Suddenly, she looked around, noticing that she was in a stone wall room and behind bars. An awful stench came to her nose. She covered it with her shirt. "What the hell?" she shouted, getting up and rushing towards the bars. There was a clink sound and she fell to the ground. She looked behind her and saw from the light of a lit torch that she was chained to the wall.

"Nazu?" called a voice of Zoe. Nazu looked around from where it was coming from. The Void Warrior sat up and looked a crossed the hall to see the Warrior of Wind making her way towards her cell door. Behind her, Koji was knocked out. "Great, you're awake."

"Where are we?" Nazu asked. "And how did we get here?"

Zoe shrugged in response. "I don't know," she answered. "All I do know is that we were attacked by some ninja Digimon and we were kidnapped by them, or at least most of us. I don't know about Takuya, JP, Koichi, and Bokomon and Neemon. I hope they escaped."

"You mean the rabbit's here?" she asked.

"I'm not a rabbit!" fumed Terriermon from the other side. "I'm a dog! A D-O-G!" That answered that question.

"We have to get out of here. There's no time to wait for the others," Nazu said.

"You have you're D-tector?" she asked.

"You don't?"

"Yeah, mine must've been taken when I was zonked out."

Nazu checked her pocket. "No luck here, either," she said. "They must've taken all of ours."

There was an unaccounted moan from both sides of the hall. They turned back to their cellmates to see them stir and wake up, confused on where they were. Zoe and Nazu filled the Warrior of Light and Ice in on what little they knew. They were now as close to the bars as they could be. "The others must be following our signal right now," Koji said. "If our D-tectors are nearby, then they may be able to find us."

"I hope they hurry then," Zoe said. "Before our captors decide to do what they want with us."

"I'm sure they'll get here," Tommy said. "They always come. We always beat the bad guys."

"Yeah, but we don't have time to wait," Nazu said crucially. "We have to try to escape and snatch our D-tectors. Terriermon, can't you break us out of here?"

"Can't," Terriermon answered, landing on Zoe's shoulder and peeping over at her through the bars. "My attacks can't go through stone."

"Can't you Digivolve?" asked Tommy.

"Oh," Terriermon said embarrassedly. "I haven't thought of that. For thinking of that, Tommy, you get the Crest as a prize!" Terriermon took of the necklace and tossed it as far as he could. Tommy picked up the Crest of Reliability and put it around his neck.

"Where the Crest of Knowledge?" he suddenly panicked.

Zoe and Nazu made sure that their Crests were around their necks. "Ours are still here," Zoe said. "Maybe you lost it during the fight?"

"Anyway, try evolving, Terriermon," Koji instructed Terriermon. At that exact moment Terriermon was about to evolve, an explosive bamboo rod knocked into the back of his head and exploded. Terriermon dropped to the ground. With a shout, Zoe and Koji ran to him. Nazu and Tommy gaped as a Falcomon in a red garb appeared in front of the opposite cell door with his back turned to them.

"You think you can escape?" laughed the ninja bird. "You're sorrowfully mistaken."

Koji ran at the bird maliciously. The bird shrieked and jumped back before Koji found out that he could only get so far and fell face first into the stone floor. Falcomon cawed in laughter at the fallen boy. Koji scowled as he rose. "How'd you like your fall? Stupid human, you won't be able to hurt me since you're chained up," the Digimon taunted him.

Koji mad a threatening movement that made Falcomon shriek. "Some guard you are," Nazu insulted him. "Afraid of your own prisoners." Falcomon turned back towards the girl and was ready with a comeback but Koji interrupted him.

"I've fought stronger opponents than you," added Koji. "And all of them much braver. You'd be nothing but an ant compared to the threat of Bajarmon and Duskmon combined."

"How do you know that?" demanded Falcomon angrily, turning back towards the imprisoned Warrior of Light. "I am the strongest of all that are in this room."

"Oh yeah?" said Terriermon as he stood up. "I-I'm sure I could kick your butt no problem once I get out of this cage!"

Falcomon grinned at the swaying dog. "If you can't stand against my Firecracker Smokescreen, you wouldn't last two seconds against me," he boasted.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Terriermon as he tried to keep himself steady but failed and ended up falling on his behind. Falcomon jeered at Terriermon's attempts to stand but this only made Terriermon madder.

Finally, Zoe stepped in and picked up Terriermon. "Don't push yourself," she said. "He's trying to get to you."

"And it's working," replied Terriermon. "And once I get out of here, I'll make sure that he'll regret rattling the cage." Falcomon laughed snidely.

"If you get out, you won't stand a chance against the Uzumaki Shogun's Army!" he declared before walking off.

"What a snot," muttered Terriermon. "I could kick his can into next week!" The others nodded in agreement.

"The Uzumaki Shogun?" wondered Zoe, turning towards Terriermon who shrugged in response.

"We better figure out quickly, then," Koji said. "We may be in the enemies' clutches already. We need to make sure the others don't get here and hand them their Spirits on a silver platter."

(^_^) (-_-)

**Kaito: Hot damn! I'm farther than my original story! Nineteen going on twenty chapters! And looks like there's no end in sight! Look! Naruto references up the yin-yang!**

**Koichi: Where?**

**Kaito: The city of "Akatsuki", the "Uchiha" Shogun, the "four-man cell" stuff. It goes on and on.**

**Takuya: You must be nuts about the Naruto anime to be letting them into the disclaimer for the last two chapters and doing nothing but mentioning it in this last chapter.**

**Kaito: I like the manga, I don't watch the anime as much. I didn't let them in the disclaimer commentary, they came in themselves. -_-**

**JP: If it isn't one thing, it's another with you, isn't it? And why are we back in the Dark Continent?**

**Kaito: This is where the final stretch of the main story takes place before the new guys come in.**

**Takuya: New guys?**

**Kaito: Crap! I've already said too much! DX Anyway, see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: Under False Evidence

X::::::::X change of scenes - beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Well, I think that's enough crossover disclaimers.**

**Davis: Hey, what's up?**

**TK: Davis, I think we're not in this story.**

**Davis: Well, I'm tired of waiting for the other one.**

**Kaito: GET OUT!**

**Davis: Fine! (walks out)**

**TK: Well, that was weird.**

**Patamon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon in anyway.**

**Kaito: (yelling) GET OUT!**

**Arc 2: The Crests**

Chapter 20: Under False Evidence

Takuya, Koichi, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon managed to cut the amount of time traveled by going in their Beast Spirit forms. They left early in the mornings and didn't stop until well after the so-called dusk of the Dark Continent. It took them five days to get to what Bokomon determined as Akatsuki. The city was surrounded by a huge wall with giant wood doors with a symbol of a raising sun, which seemed contradictory in where the city was located. Despite Takuya wanting to barge in and storm the city, JP managed to point out that it would be better to blend in and look for where their friends were being held.

"But that will take too long," complained Takuya.

"It's better if we know where we're going than just rushing in and destroying everything," JP argued.

"He does have a point," agreed Koichi pointedly. "But we shouldn't take too long about looking around in the area. A couple of days tops." Bokomon nodded in agreement.

It had been decided that JP and Bokomon would go in and look around. Knowing that they'd be called upon about being human, so, with the help of Bokomon and Neemon, a disguise was created that would hopefully fool the inhabitants of the city using a blanket and a few twigs and other stuff they found. Koichi, Takuya, and Neemon were to look around the wall to find some sort of way in and search around the city that way.

JP walked the streets in his disguise with Bokomon. "So, where do we plan on getting info, Bokomon?" JP whispered to the creature.

"I don't know," he answered. "I think a good place to start would be a bar?"

"Okay, then where is one?"

Bokomon shrugged but then noticed a ramen shop. He pulled on JP's cloak to grab his attention and pointed towards the shop. The two made their way across the street towards the shop. They walked under the hanging banners and sat down at the counter. An Opposumon and a Pandamon were behind the counter. "Hello," greeted Pandamon to their guests. "You are perhaps hungry?"

"Starved," the boys answered, sitting down in the seats.

"So . . . I haven't seen a Digimon like you," said the Opposumon. "What's your name?"

"J . . . Unpeimon," answered JP. "Unpeimon."

"I have never heard of that one," stated Pandamon. "Where do you come from?"

"Far away, let me tell you," answered Bokomon. He quickly changed the subject. "Say, have you heard of any news?"

Opposumon didn't seem too eager to talk. "I'm not really acquainted with the gossip of the city," he answered. He ventured towards the stove and grabbed some clean dishes and headed towards the pot with the noodles.

"You never were," Pandamon chuckled as he wiped a dish. "What kind of news are you looking for?"

"Just the regular," replied Bokomon. "Want adds, captures, war, latest achievements."

Opossumon brought them their noodles. After they thanked him, Opossumon scratched his head. "No, nothin' like that," he replied. "Our leader has been on the fritzes lately, though since the Uzumaki has been acting strangely. Beyond that, I have no idea."

"What do you mean that the Uzumaki have been acting strangely?" asked JP.

Pandamon explained how their two Shogun's had been good friends for a long time but something got in between them and the Uzumaki clan had been doing unexpected captures to citizens from various areas and Shogun cities, including the other Shogun lands: Haruno, Hyuga, and Nara. When he concluded, the opossum eyed them for a minute. "Are you from Uzumaki's land, Unpeimon?" inquired Opossumon suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in such gossip?"

"No," he answered.

"We kept hearing about people being kidnapped by some ninjas, pointing towards the Shoguns," added Bokomon. "We're from far away, like we said earlier."

"And how far away is far away?" asked Opossumon. He still had a cynical look in his eye.

"Opossumon, no wonder why you keep scaring away the customers," said a new voice from behind them. A Kabukimon walked into the room in a dark blue hakama and lighter blue kimono shirt unlike their ordinary yellow and orange colored clothes. Kabukimon walked over to them with an air of humor as she and Pandamon laughed at the grouchy animal Digimon. JP leaned down to meet with Bokomon while the three other Digimon joked with each other.

"Piximon lied to us," he whispered to Bokomon. "The red clothes are someone else!"

"Who says that the blue aren't Uchiha?" Bokomon hissed back. "Piximon wouldn't lie to us! He saved us before. Maybe he didn't know what color garb." Bokomon didn't seem ready to doubt Piximon.

JP was about to reply when they fell silent when Kabukimon and Pandamon began talking a few seats down. "So, what's the news on the fields?" asked the stuffed panda while handing him a bowl of hot noodles.

"We came across a battlefield not too long ago," replied the blue clad Kabukimon. "In a village no less! From what was left of the villagers, we gained some knowledge on who attacked them, though from the shuriken and kunai sticking out of the side of buildings we could tell it was a shinobi army."

"Do the villagers know who it was?" asked Pandamon, intrigued. He leaned forward as if to absorb the information quicker.

Kabukimon nodded. "They said that they were dressed in red suits. Red is the Uzumaki." She slid her mask high enough to reveal her mouth and took a bit of the noodles.

"Not much of a surprise," replied Pandamon, leaning back. "The Uzumaki have been attacking places like crazy."

JP looked back at his companion and raised his eyebrows in a want-to-argue-more way. Bokomon kept silent. They quickly finished their ramen, drank the broth and paid for the meal, thanking Opossumon and Pandamon for the meal and news. They rushed towards a forgotten ally where JP burst from the news. "I can't believe it!" he shouted.

"But, maybe this is just a hoax," Bokomon tried defending Piximon but his efforts were for naught. The two began making their way towards their meeting place where Takuya, Koichi, and Neemon were waiting impatiently.

"Any news?" asked Koichi and Takuya eagerly.

"Yes, but it's rather disappointing," stated Bokomon carefully.

"What do you mean?" asked the two boys.

"There not here?" asked Neemon. The two waited for Bokomon to snap the yellow rabbit's pants but that never came.

"Neemon's right; they're not here," JP ratified. He began taking off his disguise. "Piximon lied to us. The Uchiha garb is actually blue, not red. According to what we heard, red was Uzumaki."

"How do we know this?" challenged Koichi. "Are you sure Piximon would lie to us?" The two explained what had happened in the city. The others weren't so thrilled by the news.

Takuya kicked the ground. "Alright, all we have to do is go and find where the Uzumaki's city is and rescue them," he said. "We're going to have to go and find out where that is."

"And how do we plan to do that?" Bokomon asked. "The Shogun cities aren't even in the book and Piximon is long gone by now."

"I knew you weren't Digimon!" announced someone from above. The five looked up to see something riding balloons. The thing dropped down towards them. It was the Opossumon from the ramen shop! "You're spies from the Uzumaki Shogun!" he accused them as soon as he landed on the ground. The humans tried to explain about their predicament but Opossumon wouldn't hear of it.

"You were always the town's prophet of doom," chuckled someone behind them. The Kabukimon from before had followed them as well. "So, why are you here?" she asked, walking over to them.

"We're looking for our friends," answered Takuya.

Opossumon was about to say something but Kabukimon cut him off. "And you suspected they were here?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Koichi. "Someone told us that the ninjas in red were the Uchiha Shogun. Ninjas in red had kidnapped our friends."

"Well, whoever told you gave you phony information," Kabukimon whistled. "Red has always Uzumaki. Blue has always been Uchiha, my own army. Haruno is brown, Hyuga is a grey, and Nara is green. Your enemy is the Uzumaki Shogun's army."

"Which way is the capital city of Uzumaki?" asked Takuya.

Opossumon looked at him as if he was stupid. "You can't barge in there and expect not to be taken prisoner," criticized the opossum. "They would tear you apart, even if you were the Legendary Warriors. There are just too many of them."

"We've taken them before," Koichi pointed out.

"Just because you survived an onslaught of a few cells doesn't mean you would be able to survive the army," Kabukimon said. She approached them. "The Uzumaki Shogun has been a long time enemy of the Uchiha Shogun. Why don't I bring you to our warlord and we can work together and infiltrate Uzumaki's city?"

The three thought about it for a minute and ultimately agreed. They followed Kabukimon and Opossumon into Akatsuki's gates.

Koji looked around. He was in his dreams. He knew this now but why was he standing in the middle of the field? There was a snapping sound. Koji spun around and saw Bajarmon walking towards him. Koji stood ready, willing to run and kick the enemy's butt before anything could happen. Bajarmon didn't seem like he wanted to fight; he just seemed . . . off.

The bandana head noticed that his aura of cockiness was freakishly off. There was no hostility. Bajarmon didn't even make a move to clobber the kid. Koji automatically registered this as bad. "What do you want know?" the boy demanded after a few minutes of a stare/glare stand off.

That's when something finally happened.

The dark armor and black dog skin disintegrated into data to reveal a boy with messy silver hair wearing an orange shirt. Koji looked at him, unsure of what to do. "Who are you?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

The boy at first didn't answer. "Are you Koji Minomoto?" he asked after several silent minutes.

"Yeah," Koji said slowly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Hiroto," he answered. "I'm just here to give you something."

"Why are you-?" Koji began but when the boy began walking forwards, Koji began backing away. For a minute, Koji stopped. Hiroto stopped only a foot away from him and extended a clenched and upturned hand. Koji stiffened and prepared himself for the worst, which he had no idea what would happen. When the boy opened his fist, the bandana boy nearly gaped. In his hand sat a pendent inset with a light blue plate etched with a yin-yang symbol that set Koji's mind back to the day they were in the library and what Bokomon told him. It was the Crest of Friendship. He looked at it, disbelief plastered on his face. How had the enemy gotten a hold of the Crest?

He looked up at Hiroto suspiciously. He looked for any shadows of hostility or a trap. There seemed to be none. Hiroto just had an amused smirk on his face. Finally, Koji slowly reached for the Crest and looked down at it. The other boy made a noise that sounded like a stifled laughter. Koji raised his eyebrows. "You're the Warrior of Light, but you don't seem like the 'Light' type," he said through his giggles.

Koji gave him an annoyed look. "And what would the 'Light type' be like?" he questioned.

"Kind, sweet, quiet, innocent," answered Hiroto. "And easily trusting and naive."

"You don't seem like that at all," Koji shot back. "None of your kind does."

Hiroto than gave him a glare. "Hey, I didn't sign up to be their lapdogs," he snapped. "My younger brother and I can't leave. None of us can thanks to that damn spell," he added in a mutter.

"Spell?" Koji asked, his annoyance disappearing and interest perking. "What do you mean by spell?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm not me anymore," Hiroto answered, still angered by Koji's earlier comment.

"Than how are you able to come into my dreams?" the dark haired boy inquired. "Are you even your own person or just something of my imagination?"

"How about we let a law of whatever that states if something is unexplained then don't asked," Hiroto said. Koji clearly saw that even the boy didn't how he was out of his own body.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Some sort of projection?" suggested Hiroto cluelessly. Koji frowned. "I'm just here to give that to you before my body brings it to my masters, okay? I have no idea how I'm doing it. Well, see ya!" Hiroto began running off before Koji could call after him to wait. When an idea came to him, Hiroto was already gone.

Koji woke up. His dream was slightly foggy. He couldn't tell what time of day it was at all since there was no window in the jail cell he, Zoe, and Terriermon shared. He felt something pressed in his hand. Alarmed, he looked down and saw from the dim light that it was the Crest of Friendship that he had gotten in the dream from the boy named Hiroto.

Koji racket his brain for a reason why he had pulled something from a dream. He couldn't think of anything so he settled for the advice that the interloper had given him: _if something is unexplained, then don't asked_. He slipped the necklace over his head and hid it from view and looked around the cell and the hall.

From the torch light, he could see that Nazu and Tommy were asleep in their barred room. Zoe and Terriermon were still also asleep. Koji's eyes lingered on Zoe's sleeping form and quickly grew agitated. It had been a few months since his crappy so-called confession and Zoe hadn't even answered if she felt the same way or not. It unnerved him not knowing what her answer was even but it only know annoyed him. It had been the first time in a long time he was able to be alone with her- well, without Takuya, he corrected himself.

He adverted his eyes and tried clearing his head, trying to make a decent plan that would be able to get them out of here. It had been a good week since they had awoken in their prison and tried evolving. Terriermon hadn't gotten the chance to evolve since the Falcomon guard had developed an annoying knack of appearing whenever he was about to evolve.

_That damn bird has to sleep _some_time, _he reminded himself.

Suddenly, his thoughts began to wander when a plan hadn't formulated in his mind. It reached back towards the library. He, Zoe, and Takuya had gotten over that several weeks ago and put it behind him, but why was it _now_ haunting him? Hadn't he paid his dues? Koji shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his head.

He needed to walk but pacing would only go so far. It would wake the others and that was the last thing he wanted. The dark haired boy turned his head towards Terriermon, who was snoring slightly. Their guard had to be asleep by now! He approached the sleeping dog-rabbit hybrid and clamped his hand over the Digimon's mouth and shook him awake.

Terriermon's eyes flew open and he began to struggle, muttering into his captor's hand. It took several minutes for Terriermon to understand that he wasn't under attack. When he stopped struggling, Koji allowed Terriermon to land on the ground. He glared up at Koji.

"What the heck was that for?" he fumed.

Koji put a finger to his lips to silence Terriermon. He bent down to meet him at eye-level. "Want to give Digivolving another go?" he whispered.

"Why are we whispering, Koj?" Terriermon asked. Koji narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Terriermon giggled. _Naz isn't the only one who doesn't like her nickname_, he mused.

"Right now, Falcomon should sleep at some point," he said, pushing off the annoying feeling. "He may be asleep. Want to give it a try?"

Terriermon grinned. "It's going to happen sooner or later!" the dog whispered back. "Step back." Koji did so and Terriermon Digivolved into Garglomon. The two smirked.

"Ready for a jail brake?"

"You bet!"

X::::::::X

It had all been planned. The Uchiha Shogun, a MachGaogamon, had met with them and determined the best plan of attack. The three were put into their own four-cell squad of the Kabukimon, two Peckamon, a Turuiemon, two Musyamon, a Karatenmon, and two Igamon. They'd advance on the enemy's main city: Kushina. At dawn they'd begin moving.

X::::::::X

Dawn, that's what the messenger Kiwimon had told them. Meet them for the Spirits at dawn at Kushina. Daemon and Lilithmon passed the news along to their lackeys. They couldn't go past the mirror since their battle. There they'd wait.

"Go now," commanded Daemon to his human warriors. "Gather the Spirits, use your new forms. Don't fail me this time."

X::::::::X

Ophanimon and Seraphimon readied for battle. It would be a long flight to their destination. Using their connection to the Spirits, they'd follow and prepare for the last battle against their enemies. Ophanimon didn't like leaving behind the ruins where Cherubimon lay waiting for the four new Chosen.

Seraphimon turned his head towards the cave painting. He, too, shared the same feeling his companion had. "If we defeat Daemon and Lilithmon, we may be able to call forth humans to break the seal without endangering them to get our friend back," he assured her. "We'll be able to bring him out of his comatose state."

Ophanimon turned towards the blue armored angel. "Right," replied the turquoise angel. The two began flying towards the exit of the cave. They were eventually met by the star-filled night as the three moons circled around the sky. They stars and moons twinkled and shinned, hiding the ill intents of all sides of the battle that would take place in the Dark Continent when they disappeared.

X::::::::X

Silver blinked back the sleep in his eyes. He looked around in alarm. He wasn't where he had fallen asleep. This place, he had no idea where he was. The clouds above hid the stars and moons. A sudden feeling of . . . well, all he could tell was something was coming; something _big._

He clutched the Crest in his hand. _Whatever's coming, it just might be the end,_ he thought. _Better be ready by dawn._

**Arc 2: End.**

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: More references to Naruto. The Uzumaki Shogun's capital comes from Naruto's mother's name. Oh, my, gosh! It's finally done! This arc is done! Done! Done! Done! And I'm on chapter 20! Wahoo! Here's to everyone who's been supporting me through this. Cookies to you all! And ice cream! Thank you!**

**Takuya: It's the end of the arc but why are we separated?**

**Zoe: Yeah.**

**Tommy & Terriermon: Who cares! The arc's done! Three cheers!**

**Koji: I'm not doing this.**

**Nazu: Me too.**

**Kaito: Screw you guys then. Hip, hip,-**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dawn's First Light

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Hey, everyone!! Here's the final stretch to part 1! It should only be ten chapters or less. Time for disclaimer!**

**Rika: How many people even read this stupid thing?**

**Kaito: Um . . . I honestly don't know.**

**Rika: Whatever.**

**Kaito: Gez, I hope you pull that stick out of your . . . (attacked by pole)**

**Rika: Just get to the disclaimer.**

**Kaito: Oww . . .**

**Renamon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon in any way.**

_  
_Aslan Leon: _Really? It's that good? Thanks. :D (Locks Terriermon away in the cellar while he throws a fit)_

Duckie Lover: _It's alright. ^^ Yeah for 60 reviews and counting. I think. (sweatdrops) I'm glad people like the disclaimer, even if it's just one person. I guess I lied about it being around Christmas for me updating. (sweatdrops again)_

RazenX: _Well, here's more! I'll try to make it as best as I can. Oh, and your welcome for the review on your story._

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 21: Dawn's First Light

Dawn was near at hand. Almost everyone knew this except those who had been trapped in the dungeon of the Uzumaki's capital. The Uchiha-Legendary Warriors teams were close to the city, coming close to the sewer system entrance. They had hoped to take the city without them knowing so when they found out they were under attack, the city would already have been taken. The element of surprise was on their side.

On the other end of the scale, all seven Tainted Warriors were on their way. The would have three of them take the captured Legendary Warriors while the rest waited for the last three Warriors; having the advantage of four to three, they'd had an easier time taking their Spirits. If the three taking the prisoners of war had been quick, the seven would take down the rest of the Warriors with ease.

In Kushina, no one knew of the on coming battle that would soon take place in the castle and dungeon. The two that were left had no idea what the hell had happened when they awoke to see that their cell door had been blown open and Koji, Zoe, and Gargomon stood over them with wide grins. It came to Tommy and Nazu quickly once they absorbed what had happened: jailbreak.

"Come on," Koji said as he helped up Nazu and Zoe with Tommy.

"The chains," Tommy protested.

"All over it!" cheered Gargomon, pointing his guns at the chains. With a deafening sound of a machine gun, the chain holding the shackle to the wall was blown apart. The five began running out of the dungeon silently.

Just as they were about to open the door, a Falcomon guard burst in and demanded, "Wh-what's going on here?!" He was the same Falcomon that had tormented them during their stay in the dungeons.

"Revenge," replied Gargomon with a scarily satisfied smirk on his face. He brought his gun-hands forward. All Falcomon did was gasp and gape stupidly before being blown away. Gargomon took the Fractal Code happily and they all ran into the room beyond the door.

The room was round and humorous light by huge torches and with several doors leading to different places. In the middle of the room was a giant metal stair case that seemed oddly out of place in the Dark Ages styled dungeon. They paid it no mind. Koji assumed that they must've been underground and the only way out was up, so he and the others began rushing towards the stair case but had to fall back thanks to a volley of shuriken and kunai falling down at them.

They rushed back to the safety of the open dungeon door. Gargomon took aim and shot at as many guards as he shouted "Gargo Pellets" and a few times shot lasers. It had taken several minutes for them to get through enough of the guards on the stairs that they were able to run up the stair case while Gargomon was in front of them. On the way up the steps, they took the ninja clothes and quickly dressed in them quickly so they could get out easier. It took them several flights to get upward enough to reach the dark castle.

They came into a dark room that over looked a plateau. Out of the window, they could see that it was still dark. "What timing," whispered Koji to himself.

Tommy looked up at Koji. "Now what?" asked the young boy.

"We find our D-tectors," Zoe answered.

"Well, that's going to be _easy_," Nazu groaned. "We better start moving if we're going to find them before being recaptured."

Koji agreed grimly. They began searching for a way to find their D-tectors.

X::::::::X

"Phew!" Takuya said, plugging his nose from the stench. "It stinks in here!"

"Quiet!" hissed the Karatenmon. "We _need _to be quiet!"

"How much farther?" Koichi asked the Turuiemon in front of him.

"Not too much farther," she answered. "It should be another half hour. I may be a good idea for you guys to get ready."

"Right," the three humans answered quietly. "Spirit Evolution."

The three joined their four-man squads as they continued down the sewer pipe. It wasn't too much longer until Igamon pointed up. "Here," he said. There was an old ladder. Agunimon followed Kabukimon and Loewemon. Beetlemon flew up after them.

Kabukimon made sure that no one was in the streets before stepping out of the entrance. She pulled herself up and signaled Loewemon and Agunimon to follow. One by one, the rest of their squad filed out.

"So where's the prison?" asked Agunimon.

Turuiemon pulled out a map of Kushina that had been made not too long ago. The city was on a flat mountain top. She indicated that they were in an ally down a couple of streets to the jail that was built into the rock and onto the side. "We don't know too much of the prison but that's all we do know. It'll be crawling with guards, so stay on your toes. You hear a noise or think you're being watched, don't think it's nothing. It just might be an enemy. Shoot first and ask questions later, got it?"

The Legendary Warriors nodded. Turuiemon put away the map and got up with Kabukimon, Karatenmon, Igamon, and Peckamon. They jumped onto the roof and the humans followed. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they silently made their way to the prison.

They landed on the slanted roof of the jail just above the third story window. Peckamon kicked in the window and landed in the hallway. "Come on through," he whispered. The others followed. The hallway was empty.

"Where are all the guards?" asked Kabukimon.

"Probably in the dungeon where all the prisoners are," answered Peckamon.

"We better go quickly, then," Turuiemon stated. "The sun will be up within a two hours." They all nodded and began the hall.

X::::::::X

Koji peeked into the room. It was empty of inhabitants. He frowned. They weren't anywhere in this hallway. They had searched the last three hallways with no luck. They hadn't run into too many guards. A few Digimon had seen them and mistook them for Rookies that were training and getting to know the area and let them off with a warning to not stay too late.

"No luck," he whispered to the others after they had told them their news.

"Can't we just call for the D-tectors?" Nazu frowned.

"I don't think they can go through walls and doors," Koji answered. Nazu frown deepened.

"But wouldn't it make a noise if it hit the wall?" asked Tommy.

"We might not hear it though," Zoe said, siding with Koji.

"It won't hurt to try it, right?" Gargomon asked, yawning. "I wanna get out of here ASAP."

They went into a new hall. At the end of it was a door being guarded. From behind the wall Koji looked at the others and raised their eyebrows. This _had _to be it. They stepped back and let Gargomon work his magic. When the two were gone, the two opened the door to see an ordinary room with a table with their D-tectors but there was something they didn't count on.

X::::::::X

The group heard the piercing scream. It sounded close and familiar. "It's the others!" shouted Agunimon. They all began tearing down the hallway and towards the source of the scream. They found the only plausible area where it could have come from since there was only one door open. The three Legendary Warriors growled when they saw that Duskmon and Heikamon clutched Zoe, Tommy, and Nazu. Koji was standing in front of them.

"Koji!" shouted Takuya and Koichi. "Tommy! Zoe! Nazu!"

"Why am I so forgotten?" complained Terriermon dryly. He tried standing up next to Koji.

"Guys, what's-?" Agunimon stopped and ducked when a red beam shot at them. "Damn dirty trick!" cried Agunimon, hitting Peckamon and the wall behind him.

"Takuya, get the D-tectors!" Koji shouted.

Loewemon, Beetlemon, and their comrades jumped towards the two enemies. Agunimon helped Koji and Terriermon up and looked wildly around the room towards a table behind Duskmon and Heikamon that had their Digivices. Takuya swore under his breath and made his way around them to their devices. He grabbed them.

Loewemon pushed Turuiemon out of the way as he jumped out of the way of a Deadly Gaze attack and rushed towards Duskmon. He jabbed his staff towards his main eye. Unable to defend himself by holding the two humans, he dropped them and took out his swords to block at the last minute.

Free, Tommy and Nazu scrambled away. Agunimon handed them their D-tectors. They evolved quickly and rushed to join the others.

Beetlemon fired electric fists which Heikamon blocked with his wings. His captive tried fighting him off but he refused to let her go. When the volleys stopped, Heikamon peeked from behind his wings but didn't anticipate the freezing wind the created an ice form around him. Beetlemon charged his body with electricity and rushed at the frozen mass. "Proton Slam!"

The ice smashed apart and released Heikamon and Zoe. With the new freedom and the slight weakened moments, Zoe broke free and stumbled towards her friends. Beetlemon caught and steadied her. "Thanks," she said as she shivered.

"No prob," answered Beetlemon, smiling under the armor. Before his fantasies could take a form, Froidmon and Bajarmon entered the room.

Froidmon and Bajarmon grinned. They were about to jump into battle when Tatsunamon flew in. "We need to go," she cried. "We won't be able to get out alive. The masters want us!" The others growled. "Come on," she growled back. She used her wings to smash a whole into the wall. The others reluctantly followed.

"Let's go!" shouted Agunimon as he handed the last two D-tectors to their rightful owners. They Spirit Evolved and they began pursuing the others. The dawn was beginning to rise, casting the Dark Continent into its twilight daytime.

Terriermon began flying after them as quickly as he could. "Let me come!" he shouted.

"No, you need to stay back," answered Agunimon and Lobomon answered.

"You'll only get hurt," said Kazemon.

"And you'll only get in the way," added Astrummon. "You only have a Champion form."

"But I wanna help!" he made a face at the Warrior of the Void. "And you're on to talk, Naz. You only have a single Spirit while everyone else has two." Nazu fell silent.

"Terriermon, we need you to go back to Akatsuki to tell Bokomon and Neemon that we're not going to be back like we thought," Beetlemon said. Terriermon made a face but accepted the job.

As they passed over the city streets, battles were being raged. They didn't notice. As they reached the city limits, Agunimon, Kazemon, Loewemon, and Lobomon, Slide Evolved into their Beast Forms so they didn't loose them. Kumamon created an ice path so he could ski after their foes. Astrummon caught a ride on KendoGarurumon. Koji was annoyed by this but didn't complain.

Terriermon broke away from them and began heading towards Akatsuki, in which the other directed him to. He regretted not following him but didn't say anything. He continued and silently wished them luck.

X::::::::X

Silver studied his surroundings as dawn's first light reached him. After wandering around he slowly began to realize that he recognized the area. The so called "dawn" was much like when he first came to the Digital World. What was it? The Dark Continent? He rubbed his head as he remembered the sudden volt of energy he had gotten when he was asleep and the weird dream he had had.

He didn't have much time to wander around as he watched a giant black lion, white wolf, and humanoid polar bear rush passed him. They didn't notice him. It automatically registered as the Legendary Warriors. He quickly turned into Donnermon and rushed after them.

X::::::::X

It was only a few hours until they came to a giant castle. The seven didn't know what Silver did. Donnermon grimaced. It was the final battle already? He didn't like a single thing about this at all but he couldn't just let his friends suffer. The remaining Crests were on the persons of the Legendary Warriors. If he could snatch them from the others before heading off and fighting his friends, then he could stand a chance on getting them back.

Through the dark hallways, they came to a destroyed throne room with a worn and old red carpet that led up to a mirror. The Legendary Warriors didn't seem to notice that they were in the belly of the beast now.

"No where left to run," Agunimon announced. "Ready to fight?"

"I think it's you who should be shaking in his boots," Bajarmon announced cockily.

"Oh really?" shot back Loewemon.

"Looks like our little traitor has returned to us," laughed Estedomon. Everyone looked behind them to see Donnermon.

"Like hell I'd join back up with you," he snarled at Estedomon. She only cackled.

"Enough!" announced Heikamon. "Get ready."

Everyone got into battle stances but an ominous voice cut them off. "The Spirits are now here," someone said. They all looked back at the mirror which began to ripple like disturbed water.

"Master Daemon! Master Lilithmon!" cried the Tainted Warriors.

"How about we move the festivities to a different room?" a female voice suggested sickening-sweetly. Just then, black arms reached out towards them. The six Tainted Warriors didn't struggle as they were pulled into the mirror. Meanwhile, the eight others did. Sending out flames, electricity bolts, energy spheres, wind tunnels, freezing breezes, shadow blasts, and slashing at the hands only kept them safe for so long. The more they destroyed, the more that came flying out at them. One by one, they were sucked into it and fell into pitch blackness.

X::::::::X

They were getting closer. Ophanimon and Seraphimon knew it. They could feel it. They began flying faster as they broke through the boarder of Dark Continent.

X::::::::X

"My master will be pleased on the going ons of what's happening," the spell casting Digimon said to herself.

Wisemon raised his eyebrow from under the shadow of his cloak. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Your masters already have them."

Witchmon shook her finger and made a "tsk tsk" sound. "You don't get it yet, dear Wisemon, do you? You seemed so sure that your humans would destroy my master's plan but there's something you don't get. The demons are really just decoys and their lackeys even more so," she said smugly.

Wisemon narrowed his eyes. Things were going the wrong way. "Who is your real master?" asked the shapeless demon.

Witchmon only leered at her "guest" before flying out the window on her broom to relay the news. Wisemon was left alone. He grimaced at the turn of events. He summoned his book and used it to transport himself to the cave where Ophanimon and Seraphimon were. He looked around but they weren't there. He knew this wasn't good at all.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, here's the beginning of the final battle. Who could be the real master if it isn't Daemon and Lilithmon? Next up! The final seven battles!**

**Terriermon: Where is everyone?**

**Kaito: Daemon and Lilithmon's castle. Since they're not here, how about you, I, Bokomon, and Neemon do the commentary?**

**Terriermon: Yeah! Man, this was a short chapter compared to the others.**

**Kaito: Yeah, it was supposed to be longer and you were supposed to die, but I decided against it.**

**Terriermon: Good thing, cuz I want revenge against the Frogmon from the earlier chapter! **

**Kaito: We'll get to that eventually. Well, see you guys next time. :) R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22: Faithless and Friendless

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter 

**Kaito: Well, let's start with the big final battles!!**

**Takuya: So who's up first?**

**Kaito: Read the stuff below!!**

**Takuya: XP Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimo****n or any references made.**

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 22: Faithless and Friendless 

Koji's head spun as he got up. He held his head and blinked his eyes several times until his blurry vision was cleared. The memories of the recent events flooded his mind. The hands had pulled him and the others into the mirror. The others! Zoe. Koichi. He looked around wildly, shouting the others names. No one answered. 

The dark haired boy looked at his surrounding. He definitely wasn't in the castle and there was no enemy in sight. Koji didn't know where to take that as a good sign or a bad one. The sea of bleach white grass spread out before him. The sun shined almost too brightly, nearly blinding him. It took him a few minutes before he got used to the brightness. There was not a person in sight. Where was everyone? 

"Alone?" asked a voice from behind him. 

X::::::::X 

Zoe cracked one eye open. Groaning, she got up and rubbed her eyes. After blinking for a minute, she looked around. The others weren't around at all. From her half-sleepy state she automatically jumped up and began looking around. Were the others in danger at all? Zoe decided to see if they were nearby. If she couldn't find them, the Italian would pull out her D-tector and try to contact them. 

The area she awoken up in a desolated but thick forest. It was eerie. There seemed to be no live here; not even birds, squirrels, or bugs. Pushing her way through the trees, she eventually came to a clearing. 

Zoe walked forward a couple of steps and stopped. "Mama mia! I hope they didn't fall down there," she muttered, looking out at the landscape below the ledge. After a long drop, there were trees as far as the eye could see. It only broke up a few times in a thin line for what she presumed were either rivers or trails. Even if they didn't fall down there, there's no way that I'm going to find them quickly. The trees seem too closely connected to even see down into, she speculated, looking down over the edge. 

Being too busy deciding what to do next, Zoe didn't hear anyone was behind her until someone grabbed her by the hair and said, "We always seem to have to fight each other, don't we?" Next thing she knew, the Warrior of Wind was falling off the cliff. On her free fall, she pulled out her D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Kazemon. Her insectoid wings caught the air before her ultimate demise splattered her across the tree line like a bug on a windshield. 

X::::::::X 

Tommy stirred. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was dim but not as dim as the castle they had ran into. _Where was everyone?_ he thought, growing worried. Where were Takuya and everyone else? The young Warrior of Ice remembered that everyone had been pulled into the mirror by those creepy hands. Where they around here? Tommy began searching the area around him. The place he had found himself was nothing but rock and cooling lava pools. The time in Sakakkumon flashed through his head. Was this a portal to that place he had fought Asuramon? Tommy really hoped not but then he remembered that the Spirits of Steel were sealed away with the other Spirits and Cherubimon. _What if they were released and they sided with Daemon and Lilithmon?_ he suddenly thought. 

After sometime of searching, Tommy had lost hope of finding his friends. They were in the area Tommy had landed. 

"So, you're forgotten too?" asked a new voice. Tommy turned towards the source of the voice. A boy that Tommy didn't recognize stood on a rock. The tall brown haired boy looked down at him with red eyes. He was wearing a yellow rain coat, red shirt, and tan shorts. 

X::::::::X 

Startled, Koji spun around to see the boy he had seen from his dream. Hiroto had a smile on his face but it was much darker than the playful smile that he had seen in his dream. "Hiroto?" he asked. "You remember me?" 

Hiroto turned his head slightly upwards and pretended to think about it. "Yeah, you're the enemy," he said, as if coming to a mock startling conclusion. 

"You don't remember giving me a Crest?" Koji asked. 

Hiroto looked at him as if he was crazy. "When was that?" 

_Well, that answers that question,_ Koji muttered to himself. He pulled out his D-tector. There was no point in talking since this kid was dead set on bringing him down. Hiroto saw his seriousness and pulled out his own Digivice. "Evolution!" 

"Spirit Evolution!" 

Lobomon and Bajarmon began the battle with their blades. Bajarmon did an uppercut with his wrist blades. Lobomon blocked with his saber. Lobomon brought his free saber down. It clashed against the other wrist blade. The two pushed off each other and rushed back at each other. Strike. Block. Strike. Block. Jump back and repeat. After several minutes they found themselves unable to break the cycle. 

Finally, Lobomon jumped back far enough and fired a laser beam at Bajarmon with a cry of Lobo Laser. Bajarmon didn't see this coming and only had time to raise his arms to block. "Day's End!" Bajarmon shouted, releasing his tainted light. Lobomon put up his swords to block the bulk of the attack but some still hit him. Bajarmon rushed at him and the two crashed into the ground. They rolled and Lobomon kicked him off. The two rolled to their feet and jumped at each other. Their blades sliced at each other's armor as they passed each other. Landing, they turned to looked at the other. Neither of them were fazed much. Koji glared at him while Hiroto just wickedly grinned. "You don't go down to easily, do you?" he asked. 

The wolf warrior didn't answer and fired his laser attack. Bajarmon echoed with his own attack. The two attacks collided and exploded. Lobomon looked around. Where was Bajarmon now? He looked around. Behind? Below? Left, right? 

"Above!" shouted the voice of the enemy. Startled, Lobomon whipped his head upwards to see Bajarmon land on top of him. Bajarmon pinned him down with a foot on his chest and another on his wrist. The Tainted Warrior grinned and rubbed his foot against the Warrior of Light's wrist and added pressure. Koji gritted his teeth but let go of his sword. 

Bajarmon bent down to look his opponent in the eye. "Yet I'm still stronger, since I have the big bad wolf pinned," he scoffed. Koji growled and rolled, causing the unsuspecting Bajarmon to tumble to the ground in the opposite direction which Koji was heading. Lobomon stood up and grabbed his sword. _It's been too long_, he thought to himself. _I need to stop this and help the others. _The dark haired boy's mind wandered to the others. Were things going all right for them? 

X::::::::X 

"W-who are you?" asked Tommy. "Where are Takuya and the others?" 

"I'm Noburu," replied the boy. "You're just like Shinya, only caring about the others and paying attention to me, enemy or friend."

Tommy frowned. "Is it really like that for you?" he asked. "I really don't know you so I don't think we have to fight." 

Noburu snorted. "How naive you are," he scoffed. "You and your friends are an obstacle in my master's way, so I must remove it." 

The Warrior of Ice gulped and pulled out his D-tector. He didn't see he had much of a choice. "Spirit Evolution!" 

Kumamon took out his snowball launcher. "Blizzard Blaster!" he shouted, firing snowballs at Heikamon. He used his wings to block against the cold clusters. 

"Is that all you have?" Heikamon asked, flying towards Kumamon. 

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon took a deep breath and blasted a frigid wind. Heikamon was frozen with a sheet of ice crystals by the time he reached the bear Digimon. He crashed into the ground since his wings froze enough for them to be unable to work. Kumamon rushed up towards him and jumped into the air. 

"Frozen Tundra!" he cried, turning his body into an icicle and falling down towards the grounded gargoyle. Heikamon got up in time to catch the icicle and tossed him aside. Kumamon rolled until he nearly fell into a nearby lava pit. He once again transformed his body into an ice spikes, digging into the rock so he wouldn't fall into the lava. It took everything he had to not let go. 

Heikamon walked over towards the pit and looked in. "You were this weak?" he asked. "I'm disappointed to get such an opponent." 

Kumamon gritted his teeth. I can't let it end here. He dug his ice spikes further upwards. 

"We are both the same, it appears," Heikamon said as he created a fireball in his hands. "You're friends abandoned you and mine would do it in a second." 

"My friends wouldn't do that," Kumamon denied as his ice spires pierced the ground and the rock that had been uprooted and was flipped into the lava pond. He pulled himself up to land and looked behind him for a minute. 

"Isn't this a lot like my battle with Asuramon?" he thought to himself. He had pulled the same move to finish the Digimon off when he was in Sakakkumon. _This is definitely a weird case of- that thing where you think you've seen it before it happened_, he thought. 

Out of nowhere, obelisks of flames burst from the ground. Kumamon assumed the worst and Slide Evolved into Korikakumon. He had chosen right to assume the worst as Heikamon flew out of the pond. "You think my own element would hurt me?" he said in a snort. "Fire Slam!" He fired several fire balls at the yeti. 

Korikakumon called on his axes and swung at the fireballs to neutralize them. Heikamon flew at him. Korikakumon stood ready but what he didn't expect was- 

X::::::::X 

Lobomon jumped out of the way of a blast of light. "You done running?" asked the Tainted Warrior on the other side of a rock that Lobomon was hiding behind. He peered out from behind rock. He quickly pulled his head as a blade landed where his head been. After making a mental sigh, he fired a Howling Laser at Bajarmon. The laser hit him square in the face. Lobomon leapt back. 

After Bajarmon recollected himself. He rushed forward and began swinging his wrist blades around, trying to hit Lobomon. The Warrior of Light tried his best to use his sabers in an attempt to block the blades. After the barrage of swings, the two went back into the strike-block routine which only lasted minutes. 

"Seems like we're evenly matched, eh, Lobomon?" Bajarmon questioned. 

"Not for long," Koji stated. "You forgot I have my Beast Spirit. Slide Evolution!" KendoGarurumon howled. 

"Oh, is that so?" the Tainted Warrior chuckled. "Ultimate Evolution!" After a flash of light, a new Digimon stood in his opponent's place. He was a white machine in the form of a nine-tailed fox with yellow markings on its face and rocket launchers on its sides. Above each of the fox's nine tails were balls of light. "Now it won't even what form you take. In my GunnerKyubimon form, you won't stand a chance." 

"We'll just see about that!" shouted KendoGarurumon. "Howling Star!" He drove quickly forwards towards GunnerKyubimon. 

"KamiHikari!" Rockets from the rocket launchers zoomed towards KendoGarurumon. He swerved and veered out of the way and the rockets landed on the ground behind him. GunnerKyubimon jumped into the air and crashed down towards KendoGarurumon. The impact knocked the machine dog's head downward. 

He jerked his head upward and fired a laser from his mouth. GunnerKyubimon countered with a combined laser from the nine orbs on his tails. "Yuumagure!" he shouted. After the two collided, the two machine Digimon rushed at each other. They collided and turned sharply and rushed at each other. 

"Howling Star!" KendoGarurumon extended his wing blades again and rushed towards the mechanical kyubi. 

"Yuumagure!" Beams of light flashed from the orbs and rained down in light blue arcs. Koji tried weaving in between where they landed. One passed right through his tail. KendoGarurumon roared in pain but pressed on. Another clipped the side of his chest and another clipped the side of his face. When the volley of light beams stopped raining down, KendoGarurumon continued running straight ahead. "KamiHikari!" A rocket flew straight at the rapidly advancing wolf. He was too close and didn't have time to move out of the way. The missile hit its target and Koji swerved to the left as a reaction. GunnerKyubimon took advantage of it and rushed headlong into the preoccupied opponent. 

KendoGarurumon fell over onto his side and skidded a few feet away. GunnerKyubimon yelped in laughter. "Not so high and mighty, are we now, Warrior of Light?" he taunted. 

"I'll still defeat you," KendoGarurumon said, struggling to his feet. 

"Oh, really?" the machine laughed cockily. "Yuumagure!" A single beam of light flew at KendoGarurumon. He struggled to his feet as quickly as he could and zoomed as quickly as he could. He came to a stop and huffed. 

"So, you think you're going to win, huh?" GunnerKyubimon asked. "You may have gotten stronger since we last fought, but I'm still kicking your fanny every which way. You're pretty damn weak without your friends." He laughed. "I guess the 'united we stand, divided we fall' works here." 

"I've learned about what friends truly mean a long time ago," KendoGarurumon growled. "How about we just fight so you shut up." 

"Fine by me," GunnerKyubimon agreed with a grin. The two rushed at each other. Like playing chicken with an oncoming train, they swerved out of each other's way and fired lasers at each other. 

They arced around and flew at each other. GunnerKyubimon lowered his head and pushed upward on KendoGarurumon when his chest collided him. The maneuver sent the wolf flying. GunnerKyubimon didn't stop there. 

"KamiHikari!" he shouted. Two rockets flew at the still airborne wolf. The impact revealed Koji's Fractal Code as he cried out in pain. Reverting to his Human form, he landed on the torn-up bleached grass. The loose soil softened the landing but his sides hurt beyond belief. 

X::::::::X 

"Ultimate Evolution!" he shouted. After a flash of light faded a few seconds later, a giant dark red dog with black fire coming out of his tail and paws made his way towards him. Orange markings covered his face. "BlackFernomon! Burning Bite!" 

Korikakumon put his axes in front of him to protect him. BlackFernomon collided with the crossed axes. He growled. Korikakumon raised his dreadlocks. "Frozen Arrowheads!" They began entangling themselves around the dog. 

"Grr!" BlackFernomon snarled and tried breaking free from the holding but had no such luck. Tommy grinned happily. 

"Black Fire!" BlackFernomon slammed one of his paws into the ground. Small cracks appeared in the earth. The yeti looked down in anticipation, waiting for the worst. Black flames jutted out from the small cracks. Tommy tried to get away from them but ended up not being able to move since his braids were tangled around his opponent. 

The black flames hit, burning Korikakumon's undersides. BlackFernomon moved his head above the braids and bit down on them hard. Jerking his head sideways, he sent the giant sailing into a boulder nearby. 

Tommy nearly lost his evolution but stuck himself by turning back into Kumamon. He stood up shakily. "Is this all you have?" BlackFernomon barked. "Get up and fight!" 

"B-Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon pulled out his snowball launcher and fired the snowballs. 

BlackFernomon stood his ground and took the attack without flinching. "Is that the best you have?" he snarled. "Your friends were right to leave you." 

"They didn't leave me," Kumamon answered. 

"Then where are they?" BlackFernomon pointed out. "Burning Bite!" Black flames burned in his mouth as he leaped at the little bear. Kumamon scrambled out of the way and Slide Evolved into Korikakumon again, his axes in hand. 

"Avalanche Axes!" The yeti threw them like boomerangs. BlackFernomon jumped out of one's way but was hit by the other. Korikakumon caught them. 

"They're somewhere," Tommy said. It was all he could think of saying. He knew they were around somewhere, but they were just busy or they didn't know where he was. Korikakumon jumped into the air and began swinging his axes wildly. BlackFernomon jumped out of the way and blasted a fireball at him. 

"Then why aren't they here?" The fireball hit Korikakumon on contact. Taking the reaction, BlackFernomon jumped at him and pressed dug his black flamed paws into the yeti's chest. The two fell to the ground. 

BlackFernomon's jaws went aflame with black fire and bit into Korikakumon's neck. Korikakumon roared in pain, he de-evolved into Tommy. The side of his neck had shallow teeth marks and burns where the burning muzzle had bit into the yeti's flesh. It had saved him the worst of the attack that would have ripped his throat out. 

BlackFernomon held his paw on the de-evolved boy. "It's sad that I have to kill a young child like you," he said. "Especially where we have much in common."

"L-like what?" Tommy asked weakly. 

X::::::::X 

There was a burn along the left side of his face and he dared not move. One side of his chest felt moist. He assumed from the graze had gotten him enough to make him bleed. He reached one arm and felt the moistness. There was a slight rip in his clothes where the beam must've pierced his armor. It was warm and sticky. _Great,_ he thought. 

The Tainted Warrior laughed as he made his way over to the fallen dark haired boy. He de-evolved into Bajarmon and knelt down to face the Warrior of Light. "Knocked down yet again," he said.

"You really are weak on your own. I bet your friends are just as easy to take down." 

"I'm you're enemy," Koji growled. 

"Yeah, so are your friends," he added. "Among them, do you have a favorite? One of the girls? The blonde or the brunet? I think I may take them down first." Koji growled. "Or maybe the kid. Maybe the look-alike? Is he your brother?" 

Koji roared and tried to stand but his wound stung and he clutched his side. He peaked up at Bajarmon through gritted teeth. How could this kid have been human? He talked about killing as if he was a demon. 

Bajarmon laughed at the fallen's attempt to get back up. "Well, lucky for me that you have friends," Bajarmon said. "If my comrades haven't killed them yet, I think I'll just go and find them.

Just being their friend set you up for me killing them, you know." The giant black hound themed warrior smirked. "I wonder if they're all as weak as you." 

Koji narrowed his eyes and grounded his teeth. "I won't let you," he said in a low voice. 

"What was that?" asked Hiroto. 

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Koji shouted menacingly. "I won't let you lay a finger on any of them! Even if it takes my last breathe to do that! I won't let you hurt them!" 

Bajarmon couldn't keep himself from laughing. He couldn't take the threat seriously. The one issuing it was wounded and almost on death's bed and yet he's making a threat to the one who'd kill him. How hilarious was that? But Koji was serious. 

So serious that the Crest activated itself. The pale blue light shimmered lightly but began to glow brighter. Bajarmon stopped laughing and looked down at the boy with surprise. "W-what?" he demanded surprised. Koji had paid no attention to the pale glowing light that was erupting from his chest. 

A sphere of light was created around where the Crest laid and pulsed outward, sending Bajarmon flying away. A new sphere of light surrounded Koji. 

He found himself standing upright surrounded by pale blue surroundings. He looked down at his D-tector that had found its way into his hand. On the screen was a blue yin-yang sign: The Crest of Friendship. "What's . . . what's going on?" he wondered aloud. 

"So, you're the one holding the Crest of Friendship?" asked a young male voice. 

"Takuya? Why are you talking to me?" 

"Takuya? My name isn't Takuya!" said the owner of the voice. "I was the original holder of the Crest; human, just like you. You, Koji Minomoto, have triggered the Crest. The power that you showed by not letting anyone hurt your friends has awakened the sleeping power and the power is now yours." 

"What?" Koji asked the mysterious voice. "Who are you? And what do you mean by human?" The voice didn't answer. Two white orbs floated from his D-tector to opposite sides of him and turned into his Spirits and then into Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. "Lobomon and KendoGarurumon?" he asked. The two nodded. Koji suddenly realized what was going on know. He quietly accepted the gift that was waiting for him. 

X::::::::X 

"Y . . . you and I have n-nothing in common." He knew that this must be the end. Fear rippled over him. 

"The ones we call comrades left us," the great dog replied. "Back before I was under the command of Master Lilithmon and Daemon, we were separated and when I got back to them, they simply said to head back. The majority of them didn't want me. 

"Your friends left you here to battle me. There's one thing that sets us apart though, and that is I was able to become stronger before my enemy kills me." 

"My friends will stop your masters!" cried Tommy. 

BlackFernomon stopped readying his Burning Bite attack. "Why?" 

"You maybe right that I'll die but my friends will defeat Daemon and Lilithmon!" he shouted. "Even without me!" BlackFernomon snorted and readied a Burning Bite attack to finish off the boy.

"They will win and defeat Daemon and Lilithmon, no matter what! They will! I have faith in them!!" 

No one expected the young boy to suddenly glow a bright gray light. A wave pulsed from the necklace around him and sent BlackFernomon flying into a lava pit. Tommy found himself surrounded by light. "What's going on?" he wondered aloud. 

"You activated the Crest," answered a male voice. 

"The Crest of Reliability?" Tommy asked. "I was reliable?" 

"No, you showed faithfulness in your friends." 

"How did I activate the Crest of Reliability when I showed faithfulness?" Tommy questioned the voice.

 "The Crest of Reliability is just a translated name," answered the voice simply. "The Crest is really known as 'seijitsu,' which can be translated into reliability, honesty, sincerity, or faithfulness. And you showed faithfulness, one of the translations. Since you activated the Crest, you can now use it."

 Tommy pulled out his D-tector and saw that it had the Crest of Seijitsu/Reliability. Two orbs flew out of the D-tector and turned into Kumamon and Korikakumon. "My Spirits?" he asked, hoping to get a clue on what was going on. A thought struck him. The Warrior of Ice's eyes widened and his face broke into a determined grin. He raised his D-tector above him and cried the words that he had only heard Koji and Takuya shout. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" he shouted. 

X::::::::X

 "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" he shouted, raising his D-tector. His wounds healed automatically for some reason. He didn't want to question it as the power and control that had been apart of the new evolution flash through him.

 The light faded and he was in the familiar armor that he hadn't been in for a solid year. In one hand he held the two bladed swords. The short blond hair was hidden beneath his wolf-themed helmet.

 "Wh-what the hell's going on?" shouted Bajarmon. "H-how'd you-? Wh-what d-did you-?"

 "You threatened my friends and I was given power to stop you," he stated simply. "It's a little thing called 'friendship'. If it makes me weak, let's see you defeat me now!"

"Day's End!" The tainted light flew at Beowulfmon. The Hybrid didn't move but instead raised his sword and sliced the attack in half. Bajarmon growled and evolved into GunnerKyubimon.

"KamiHikari!" GunnerKyubimon fired rockets from the launchers.

"Cleansing Light!" Three missiles were released from the launchers on his hand. Two of them collided and a third one rushed towards GunnerKyubimon. He jumped out of the way of it. It whizzed past him but made a U-turn and landed a hit in the fox's side. The blow sent him flying sideways.

 GunnerKyubimon got to his feet. "Don't think you're so strong just because you've got a new form," shouted the Tainted Warrior. His voice seemed to waver in fear. He knew that he couldn't win but he was unwilling to stop. "I will defeat you! Yu-Yuumagure!" The nine white beams flashed towards Beowulfmon.

 Koji didn't know if his armor would keep him from harm and he wasn't willing to try. Beowulfmon raised his sword into the air and created a frozen wolf spirit. It evaporated the beam of light that was falling down on him. Jumping with the wolf spirit, Beowulfmon flew towards GunnerKyubimon. His blade collided with the kyubi's side as he passed. He stopped right behind GunnerKyubimon, who turned into a silhouette surrounded by a Fractal Code.

 Beowulfmon turned towards the defeated opponent. "You were once human, so become it again! May you see the true light, Hiroto!" Beowulfmon announced. "Fractal Code, Digitize." The Fractal Code was sucked into the D-tector.

 The nine tailed fox silhouette reformed into a human shape that regained color and fell to the ground unconscious. Beowulfmon walked over to the boy and bent down to see him come too. He blinked his eyes rapidly and looked around questionably. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked up and jumped. "W-who the hell are you? Evolu-!" He raised his hand into the air but stopped short and looked down at his hand.

 "Th-the Digivice; what happened to it?" he wondered.

 "Hiroto, you okay?" Koji asked.

 Hiroto blinked in surprise. "Who are you?" he demanded. "How do you know my name? Where are the others? What did you do to them?"

 Beowulfmon blinked in surprise himself. "Don't you remember what had happened?" Hiroto shook his head.

 "The last few . . . How did I get here?" he asked. "I didn't think that the Dark Continent was able to be so bright. I thought Nohemon said it was nothing but darkness twenty-four/seven."

 "Let's get you out of here," Beowulfmon suggested. Just then a giant rippling in the sky caught their attention. In a whoosh of whipping winds and twisting clouds, it picked them off their feet and flung them back into darkness. 

X::::::::X

 The rush of new power felt welcoming, more so than when he had Spirit and Beast Spirit Evolved for the first time. The light around him melted back into the lava field he had left in a whole knew attire. Now he was a humongous penguin with wearing a frying pan for a hat and holding two giant popsicles: one was pink and the other was blue.

 "What the hell kind of form is that?" BlackFernomon asked, repulsed by the sudden new look. "You're Beast Spirit looks much more terrifying than a penguin with popsicles."

 "Hey," shouted the new Digimon. "I may look dumb but as Daipenmon, I'll show you how I really fight. I'll defeat you here and join my friends in defeating the bad guys."

 BlackFernomon growled and spat black flames. Daipenmon, even though he was a Mega form Hybrid, wasn't that fast as he was when he was Kumamon or Korikakumon. All Daipenmon did was put up his pink popsicle and shout, "Strawberry Death!" When the fire came into contact, the flame froze and fell to the ground, shattering on impact.

 BlackFernomon growled. He raced forward and barked, "Burning Bite." The flaming jaws met the penguin's flesh but the attack didn't seem to do anything. Daipenmon flipped him away with his fin.

 "Blue Hawaii Death!" The Mega Hybrid brandished his blue Popsicle and created an ice cube on the ground. BlackFernomon had no idea what he was going to do with it as he struggled up and began running closer to the cube to melt it with his Black Fire attack but he never got the chance.

 Daipenmon bashed at the ice cube so that it shattered into a million pieces. The shards of ice scattered in a wide projection. BlackFernomon did his best to not be hit by the ice shards, blasting fire and jumping out of the way but he only was able to hold if off so long. He was hit with several ice shards that froze him on contact.

 Daipenmon waddled over to the frozen mass and smashed it with his popsicle sword. The ice shattered and BlackFernomon was released from his icy prison. The damage was too much for him. His Fractal Code was revealed. 

"You and I maybe alike but there is something that you were wrong about: I wasn't the one defeated by my enemy," Daipenmon announced, pulling out his D-tector. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" Scanning the code, the silhouette turned back into the human. Noburu opened his eyes and blinked away. His eyes fell on Daipenmon. Noburu became uncomfortable. "You here to do me in?" he asked. "Or are you here to send me home?" 

"You don't remember anything?" Tommy asked from beneath the feathers. Noburu gave the giant penguin an odd look. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

Before Daipenmon could answer, something swept them up and threw them into blackness and the unknown. 

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Man, in the beginning, is there some hint towards yaoi? (Everyone: Oh gawd!! DX)**

**Terriermon: *gets idea* Great way to black mail him!!**

**Kaito: I'm only kidding. But that did come across my mind while writing that bit. I'm never listening to love songs while writing a battle chapter again! XD**

**Terriermon: Who was the guy talking to Koj when he activated his Crest if it wasn't Tak? And what about that guy talking to Tommy?**

**Kaito: It was Matt/Yamato and Joe/Jyou from Digimon 01/02. The two (Takuya and Matt) happen to have the same voice actor so I had fun with that. XD Tommy's part was hard. I couldn't think of a way for him to activate his Crest until my dad suggested I use a different one and since Joe's Crest is hard to translate, I was able to use that. And yes, in the original Japanese version, it's known as what it's mentioned. I hope Joe's explanation was able to clear it up. (shifty eyes) I HATE Tommy's Fusion Evolution! It had such crappy attacks!**

**Terriermon: I thought the ice cube attack wasn't that bad.**

**Bokomon: That wasn't how Blue Hawaii Death was supposed to go! And I didn't know that Tommy had a Fusion Evolution.**

**Kaito: I changed it. Strawberry Death and Blue Hawaii Death were basically the same thing, so I changed what Blue Hawaii Death did. This one works much better. Of course Tommy does! It's just in the anime, it wasn't shown. All the characters have Fusion Evolutions Cherubimon's evil warriors including Duskmon. Loewemon is the only one of Cherubimon's Spirits that even has a Fusion Evolution.**

**Bokomon: Well, I guess that makes sense.**

**Terriermon: Yeah. But what happened to the others?**

**Kaito: You're going to have to wait a few more chapters for that. ^^; Anyway, please R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23: Love In Courage

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

RazenX: _Thanks. Well, here's more. ^^ It isn't the end, yet, though. More chapters are to come._

Aslan Leon: _A grizzly bear for a Fusion Evolution would be much more intimidating than a penguin with Popsicles._

Taeniaea: _Thanks. ^^_

**Kaito: So, ready for the next chapter!**

**Takato: What am I doing here?**

**Kaito: I have no idea. (sweatdrop) Just do the disclaimer, will you, Takato?**

**Guilmon: Can I have some bread?**

**Takato: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon in anyway. Can I go now? Guilmon's going to ransack my parents' bakery if I don't stop him.**

**Kaito: Sure, go ahead.**

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 23: Love in Courage

Takuya rolled over. A sudden chill washed over him as he landed in something cold. He bolted upright and onto his feet. The goggle-head pulled his arms sleeves and hugged himself to keep in heat. Takuya got up and looked around. He found himself on frozen tundra dotted with frozen rocks and ice walls but there was no one else.

Wait, was there?

His eyes fell on his brother wearing the red shirt and tan shorts the day they had met as enemies in the Digital World. "Shinya! Where are the others?" Takuya asked, hoping that he didn't have to fight his brother.

"The others?" Shinya asked curiously. "Your friends?"

Takuya nodded. "B-by the way, buddy, do you happen to know a way out?" he added.

Shinya narrowed his eyes. "Big brother Takuya, you never wanted to play with me, always off with your friends," the young boy accused. "Your friends are just big people who stand in Master Daemon and Lady Lilithmon's way. My companions will take care of them."

Takuya's hope died with the words. "Shinya, we _have _to get out of here," he said. "I don't want to fight you."

"Too late, Takuya," Shinya said. "There is no way out but to fight me. Just because you're not my brother, doesn't mean I won't fight you." He pulled out his Digivice. "You're going down, oniichan," he added.

Shinya hadn't called him "oniichan" for a long time. It had always been used when he was angry instead of the normal endearment that it had meant. Shinya looked dead serious but Takuya still didn't have the heart to fight his brother. _Now I really know how Koji feels,_ he thought. _Can I really fight my own brother?_

"Going to just stand there, oniteme?" Shinya asked.

All hesitances aside, Takuya's eyes widened. "Shinya! You should be God awful happy Mom isn't here to just hear what you just said!" he shouted.

Shinya stuck his tongue out. "You swear all the time, so what does it matter?" he retorted. "If you tell Mom, I tell Mom!"

Takuya couldn't answer. If his mother found out one-way or another, they were both dead. _Wait! Why the hell am I even worrying about what Mom has to say if I swear? I'm in the Digital World for crying out loud! It doesn't even matter!!_ He shook his head.

Shinya grinned. "Evolution!"

X::::::::X

She stirred and got up. Nazu did it too quickly and the world spun. She bent down and rested her head against the ground until the world finally stood still. The room she found herself in startled her. It was a cavern with gems embedded into the walls and crystal rock pillars. The room was lit with torches. She looked up but the ceiling was nonexistent.

Nazu got to her feet and looked around. The possibility of where the others could be sounded in her mind. She began looking for an exit but found none. She stopped after walking the sides of the cavern. Koichi, Tommy, Koji, Zoe, Takuya, and JP weren't around. She pulled out her D-tector in hopes to find them but there were no dots.

Nazu sighed. They must have left her.

"Traitorous, no, cousin?" laughed a voice from behind her.

X::::::::X

Kazemon breathed a sigh of relief before flying upward to see who had pushed her off the overhang. There stood the girl that had been with Takuya when he was acting weirdly. "Kotone, right?" asked the fairy.

"Yeah," answered the black haired girl answered. "So, my masters have made me fight you."

"I guess," agreed Kazemon through clenched teeth. The two stood and hovered there for several minutes before someone finally spoke.

"How do you love him so?" Kotone asked.

The question took her off guard. "Hah?"

"How can you love someone so much?" the girl repeated.

"I just do," Kazemon answered. "I love Takuya because I love him. He may be a lot of stuff I find irritating such as childishness, irrational, and his stubbornness drives me up the wall but it's his heart and courage that draw me near. Besides, he wouldn't have lasted a few moments in the Digital World on his own."

"Yeah, but you had three other boys with you," Kotone sighed. "The boy- Takuya's his name?- didn't want you yet you still went after him. Love may be a strong thing but it won't help you here. There is only one of you."

"I don't need the others to take you out," Kazemon said.

"Neither do I," agreed the black haired girl. She pulled out her Digivice and shouted "EVOLUTION!" Tatsunamon flew at her.

X::::::::X

Nazu nearly jumped and spun around. The brown haired girl's cousin stood there with a triumphant smirk on her face. Nazu glared daggers at the blond.

"So, my masters want me to fight you? This will be fun," Rin said. Nazu narrowed her eyes and Spirit Evolved right away to Astrummon. "Anxious, are we?" Rin asked quizzically. "Fine by me. Evolution!" Estedomon continued on talking even after evolving. "Where are your friends? Did they leave you like your last friends?"

Astrummon leaped. "Shut up!" she shouted. The Warrior of Void launched a vicious kick at her head. With fluid movements, Estedomon caught her foot with one hand.

"Touchy are we?" she taunted pridefully. "Why finish it so quickly?"

Astrummon growled and kicked her free foot at Estedomon's face. This time Estedomon was taken by surprise. The kick connected with her chin. With the sudden blow, the giant snake-human hybrid let go of the warrior's leg, which took it to flip back onto her feet.

"Burning Solar!" she cried. Astrummon launched an energy orb at Estedomon that hit her smack dab in the chest. The collision sent her flying into a wall.

"Whose weak now?" asked Astrummon. Estedomon got back to the ground and slithered forward a few steps.

"It's still you," she said. "It won't matter if you defeat me or not. None of your friends are here. You're alone. You're friends won't come to get you. You're weak for relying on them. Cutting Edge!" Estedomon slashed the air with her talons, launching blood red energy scars at Astrummon.

Astrummon leaped sideways to avoid the attack. Landing on the ground, she tried getting to her feet. Estedomon was there in a flash. She brought her head back, ready to strike. "Viper Strike!"

X::::::::X

"Amethyst Burst!" The Warrior of Void threw her explosive gems at Estedomon's face just in the nick of time. Taking advantage of the distraction, Astrummon leaped to her feet and rushed in to launch as many kicks and punches as she could before the snake recovered.

Estedomon landed hard but got up and shook herself off. "I must admit, that did hurt but you still are weak," she said. "Why do you rely on others? They're only holding you back from your full potential. I thought I taught you that long ago."

"You . . . what?" Nazu pieced the puzzle together. "_You _were the one who set me up to be backstabbed?!" she roared. "You snake!" Nazu flew at Estedomon. With a battle cry, she made her arms glow purple-silver.

Estedomon slithered out of the way as a kick landed where she had been. With lightning speed, Astrummon spun around and launched a devastating kick at Estedomon's side. It sent her flying a couple of feet and crashed into a crystal. The jagged edge dug into the snake's shoulder a little.

Astrummon jumped forwards and began releasing a bombardment of punches at the pinned enemy. Estedomon put her arms up to protect her from the attacks but Astrummon shoved them angrily aside. Her hate and feelings were part of her attacks. Nazu hopped that the beating was equal to the hurt she had felt all those years ago when she was betrayed by the ones she considered friends.

After the attack warn itself out, Astrummon kept punching wearily. She panted. Estedomon was bruised, bleeding, and mangled but she still had a smirk on her face. Estedomon cackled wildly. "What the hell's so funny, you damn scumbag?" she demanded lividly between pants.

Estedomon continued to laugh. The Warrior of the Void grinded her teeth in rage. She got ready to strike but when Estedomon shouted "Ultimate Evolution", the warrior was blown back.

She skidded and landed against the side of a crystal. The flash of light faded and Estedomon was no longer small. She was now a towering dark basilisk with piercing yellow eyes. The snake, NeoEstedomon, hissed in laughter. "You ssssstill are weak," she laughed. "You may be sssssstrong in that form but I will alwayssss over power you. You don't even have an Ultimate form, do you? Or do you and you're too sssssscared to use it?" She sneered.

Astrummon gritted her teeth. She didn't have much energy and knew she couldn't keep up in her form now. She stood unready for the giant snake to attack. She slithered around the exhausted Astrummon. Astrummon slowly followed the snake's head, paralyzed in fear and exhaustion.

NeoEstedomon chuckled and then went in for an attack. "Venom Spit!" Dark liquid gushed from her opened mouth. Astrummon jumped out of the way but was knocked down by the tail. Astrummon landed hard in the venom puddle. It began burning her skin slightly. The Warrior of the Void twisted into a position to get ready to run. She kept her eye on NeoEstedomon.

When it struck, Astrummon jumped and placed herself behind a crystal pillar. She huffed and shook off the dark liquid so it would quit burning. Her raw flesh stung being exposed to the air. What was she to do know?

X::::::::X

Froidmon stood determined in the frozen fields. "Aren't you going to fight, Takuya?" the weasel challenged. Froidmon had chased his older brother while launching attacks. Takuya dodged to the best of his ability and tried talking sense into Shinya. It was all for naught though, since Shinya kept attacking.

"Shinya, you're my brother," Takuya shouted from behind rock. "We're supposed to argue and get into spats but this is over the freakin' top!"

"Big brother, you can't hide forever!" Froidmon shouted. "Right now, our bonds don't really matter. My Masters want your Spirits so I'm taking them, even if I have to kill you."

Takuya gritted his teeth. _He's serious,_ he finally decided. _He may be my brother but he means to kill me. I can't let that happen and let my Spirits fall into Lilithmon and Daemon's hands but I can't kill brother._

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a voice from above Takuya. "Sub Zero Freeze!" He didn't need to snap his head up to know it was Froidmon. The Warrior of Fire jumped out of the way as the frozen attack landed where he had been. Takuya rolled over and saw the profound seriousness of Shinya's intension. He meant business and he was going to do it, even if Takuya didn't cooperate.

_All he needs is a Fractal Code Digitize,_ shouted a distant memory in his mind. _If I fall now, Shinya won't be saved and the Human World as good as gone. _Takuya took out his D-tector and glared at his brother-turned-enemy. "You want a fight, Shinya? I'll give you one you won't forget!" he declared.

"Finally, brother," he said.

"You can't call me brother now, Shinya," Takuya spat. "I am your enemy now and you better treat me like it." _That's right_, he told himself. _Shinya isn't Shinya anymore; not now, that is. Once this is over, he'll be back and I'll whip him into shape._ "Spirit Evolution!"

Agunimon didn't take a minute to stand around. He rushed at Froidmon and fired a Pyro Punch at the ground. Froidmon leapt over him and fired a Chilling Breeze at his back. The attack chilled the armor but Agunimon didn't allow it to slow him down. He spun around and launched Pyro Darts. Froidmon began running through the snow, narrowly dodging the burning bits.

"Hold still," Agunimon commanded, rushing after Froidmon. "Pyro Punch!" A dragon of flame shot out from his fist at Froidmon. The attack finally managed to hit and the white weasel. Agunimon grinned and jumped forward. "Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon enveloped himself in the twisting flames.

Froidmon ducked low, expecting to be kicked high but Agunimon saw him crouched and instead grabbed him by the nap of the neck and tossed him into the air. He then spun around and did a roundhouse kick to Froidmon's stomach. Froidmon cried out.

His Fractal Code began to show but Shinya refused for it to end there! "Ultimate Evolution!"

X::::::::X

Kazemon and Tatsunamon flew around each other, launching kicks at each other and wind funnels. Kazemon wasn't as fast as Tatsunamon, so she couldn't get as many kicks in. Kazemon saw that it was an even battle. She had to slow her down somehow so she could escape long enough to Slide Evolve into Zephyrmon.

"Why do you question me about my relationship?" Zoe demanded, picking up the conversation that they had both dropped. "Don't you have four boys yourself? What's so important about _my_ relationships with my friends?"

"And what does mine matter to you?" Kotone shot back.

"Well, someone who was demanding to know about mine has to be jealous or have none herself," the fairy Digimon answered. "You must have no life." Tatsunamon growled and flew in with glowing wings. Kazemon dodged and flew downward.

"Slide Evolution!" She cried, turning into Zephyrmon. She arced upwards quickly and had her claws glow red. "Plasma Pods!" Tatsunamon turned and flew down at Zephyrmon, wings glowing silver. The two slashed at each other. They turned around in midair and floated there.

"I do have a life," Kotone said. "I have a family back home. Once this is all over, I'll go home and pretend this never happened."

"But you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aha!" shouted Zephyrmon. "You are jealous!" Tatsunamon snarled and flew up at Zephyrmon. "Hurricane Gale!" The purple energy feathers slashed at Tatsunamon's body. She screeched and tried to stay airborne but she ended up beginning to fall.

Zephyrmon flew downwards and readied a second Plasma Pods. She slashed at the humanoid bird that was trying to desperately grab the air with her wings. Tatsunamon shrieked again and landed in a shallow river. She glared at Zephyrmon, who floated above her with a smirk hiding behind her mask.

"How about we end it here," suggested the harpy. "The Digital World is in danger and us fighting here is doing nothing."

"I'm the enemy, remember?" Kotone reminded malevolently. "Don't treat me like a friend. I don't care what happens to the Digital World. We'll end it when one of us goes down."

"Fine," agreed Zoe.

"Ultimate Evolution!" commanded Tatsunamon. In a flash of light, Tatsunamon was no longer a humanoid bird but a full-fledged black bird with a human face. Pink designs could be seen along the wings and face. HunterAquilamon cawed. "I'll defeat you and give your Spirits to my Masters! I'll then take the Spirits that are left that my comrades couldn't get and feast off their bones!"

"That's not if I defeat you first!" Zephyrmon shouted back. The two rose higher into the air and readied for their final faze of their battle.

X::::::::X

Agunimon froze solid. "Man, I liked you better when you were shorter than me!" he cried as he began running from the overgrown mammoth that was his brother. _How the hell did they decide to make the smallest one so freakin' huge is beyond me!_ The Flame Warrior roundhouse kicked a frozen tusk that was flying at him.

"I thought you said that you would stop running and fight, Takuya!" shouted the Ultimate level Digimon. TundraMammothmon, a giant black mammoth with frozen tusks and a light blue design on his metal mask, was basically so big that Takuya could hear the large amount of snow crunch under him. Luckily, it wasn't as fast as he was but Takuya didn't dare stop and get trampled.

The mighty crunch of snow stopped suddenly. Agunimon decided to risk a chance to steal a glance back at TundraMammothmon. The shaggy elephant had stopped. Agunimon stopped himself and looked back. Had Shinya got tired of chasing him? Something in the back of his head told him that it was defiantly something bad.

"Frozen Waste!" shouted TundraMammothmon, slamming his tusks into the snow. The earth started to shake slightly. Agunimon looked around in question but decided it would be a good idea to jump into the air as frozen spikes of ice shot up from the ground. He Slide Evolved into BurningGreymon and hovered far above where the ice columns stopped. The snow settled and BurningGreymon fired a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. "Pyro Barrage!"

"Tusk Launch!" the mammoth launched his frozen tusks like missiles. The frozen missiles and fireballs collided and created a mist as the ice melted from being heated quickly.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon blasted through the mist engulfed in flames. TundraMamothmon's tusks collided with the snow and an ice spire rose up and collided with the dragon's stomach. TundraMammothmon rose onto his haunches and bashed his head against BurningGreymon and knocked the pillar to the ground.

The wooly mammoth didn't stop there. He rammed his head into the Beast of Fire and drove him into a frozen rock. BurningGreymon flinched and then was tossed up into the air. "Tusk Launch!" he shouted. The two missiles crashed into BurningGreymon, who was still recovering from being tossed around.

X::::::::X

Zephyrmon and HunterAquilamon flew around each other, crashing into one another while slashing at each other with Plasma Pods and Grand Beak. They flew past each other and arced around and crashed into each other. Zephyrmon slashed downward at HunterAquilamon, but she used her head to knock the attack upward. The great bird bashed her downwards with a head-butt. "Hypno Wave!" HunterAquilamon fired a screech.

Zephyrmon covered her ears. HunterAquilamon took advantage of the distraction and flew in for an attack. "Grand Beak." Zephyrmon was hit in the stomach. The two crashed down into the woods and into a lake. Zephyrmon's stomach ached but she did her best to swim upwards.

The harpy gasped for breath as she pulled herself onto shore. She looked back to see HunterAquilamon was waiting for her. The great bird crashed into her enemy, sending her through two trees before she finally landed on the ground.

Zoe couldn't take anymore. She turned back into her human form and clenched her stomach. It was sore and ached badly. HunterAquilamon landed on top of her and placed one talon on her, pinning her down. Zoe struggled to try to get out of the way.

"You're mine, now," HunterAquilamon said in dark satisfaction.

X::::::::X

He landed on the ground. The snow softened his landing. He tried standing up but TundraMammothmon slammed into him again and tossed him into another rock. It broke behind him. "Frozen Waste!" A line of frozen spikes erupted from the ground and ran in a line, sending BurningGreymon flying into the air.

Two ice tusks crashed into BurningGreymon. He cried out and landed on the ground. That was it, he was spent. The dragon turned back into his human form. TundraMammothmon charged at him and placed a foot down hard on his chest and pressed hard. Takuya cried out in pain as he felt his ribs being pushed to the point of breaking. _This can't be the end,_ he said to himself. _It couldn't. I have to save my brother! I have to! I can't let it end here! I can't!_

"Brother, see you later," Shinya said emotionlessly from behind the fur and mask.

X::::::::X

The scream; She had heard it. Zoe recognized it. "TAKUYA!" she shouted. He needed help, now! The pink pendent began to glow a bright red. It glowed bright enough.

HunterAquilamon couldn't take the bright light. She cried and flew back. She began flying in place. "What's going on?"

Zoe found herself in a white space. She looked around and then pulled out her D-tector. On the screen was the red fancy heart that represented Love. "What did I just . . .?" she asked.

"_You activated the Crest,"_ answered a female voice. _"When you wanted to protect the one you loved, it reactivated the Crest."_

"What do you mean reactivate?" Zoe asked. She didn't remember activating it before.

"_You did activate it before when you told someone you loved them,"_ the voice answered. Zoe pondered it for a minute and then remembered the fight she and Takuya did when she went to save him. _So it was when I activated it,_ she thought.

"_Now that you have activated it, I'd suggest you take the power so you can help whoever it is,"_ suggested the voice. Zoe nodded and held the D-tector to her chest. Two pink beams floated from the device and turned into Kazemon and Zephyrmon.

"My Fusion Evolution," she whispered. Thrusting the D-tector into the air, she cried. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" The rush of wind was so different from her Beast form and Human Spirit. It was stronger and faster. "JetSilphymon!"

JetSilphymon wore the same kind of armor that Kazemon did but had a mask that covered her nose and mouth. On her head was a tiny figurine of an airplane. On her back, she had a jet pack. In her hands, she carried a steel pinwheel. "I think it's time we end it here," she said. "And we both know whose going to win."

HunterAquilamon squawked. "So, you have a new form? That doesn't mean I won't win." JetSilphymon used her jetpack to rush at HunterAquilamon.

"Ultra Turbulence!" she called. She slashed the air with her pinwheel. The folds of the pinwheel began spinning quickly and created a small tornado. She swung the pinwheel the other way and the tornado flew towards HunterAquilamon.

The bird tried to get away from it but as the great spinning funnel dissipated. HunterAquilamon was caught up in the debris and began falling. JetSilphymon used her jets and shot towards HunterAquilamon. JetSilphymon smacked the bird with it. She began falling towards the earth again.

"Jet Winter!" Using her pinwheel, JetSilphymon created a wall of air at the descending HunterAquilamon. The attack hit dead on and brought forward her Fractal Code. JetSilphymon took out her D-tector quickly. "Anyone who threatens anyone I care about is dead," she said. "Fractal Code: Digitize!"

JetSilphymon quickly caught Kotone after she scanned the Fractal Code. The black haired girl blinked and looked around. "Yikes!" she cried. Kotone looked up at the person who was holding her up. "Who are you?"

"Hey," shouted Zoe through the armor. "Do you know a way out of here?"

Her question was quickly answered as the wind began spinning around her and swallowed them up into the sky and into nothingness.

X::::::::X

Takuya looked up at his brother through squinted eyes. His vision was slightly blotchy but he couldn't except that he was going to lose. From beneath TundraMamothmon's foot, something began to burn. It grew way too hot for him to handle. He reared up onto his haunches as flames spurted onto his feet. Giving a wild trumpet, he turned and tried to put it out.

Takuya's vision suddenly became white. _Is this heaven?_ he thought before bonking himself on the head. _Nope._ He rubbed his head.

"_Cognates on activating the Crest,"_ said a voice enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Takuya answered, looking around.

"_The Crest of Courage!" _he answered. _"You didn't give up on your brother and even when it was the end, you still wanted to continue. I salute you on that."_

"Thanks?"

"_How about you take the power," _the voice suggested. _"Don't you go to the next level?"_

_Next level?_ Fusion Evolution: that was it. From Takuya's pocket, he pulled out the D-tector that held the Crest of Courage on the screen in bright orange. His Spirits appeared next to him. Takuya gave them each a grin. "Here we go," he said. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

The familiar power of roaring fire returned and he was grateful. It took away the pain from the battle before. Only a second later, Aldamon, a chimera with BurningGreymon's body and Agunimon's head, was standing on the icy land.

"Shinya!" he called. "It's time to end this!"

"Bring it!" called TundraMammothmon. The TundraMammothmon charged towards him. Aldamon flew into the air and brought his hands together. Energy gathered into his cupped hands. It grew until it was so big that Aldamon couldn't hold onto it.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" he cried, tossing it down onto the wholly mammoth. It created a crater and melted all the snow it touched. Aldamon hovered above the crater hidden in mist. He peered through it and saw that TundraMammothmon was taken out but Froidmon was still there at the edge of the crater.

The weasel pulled himself up onto the snow. He was covered in burns and ashes. He seemed tired but wanted to continue to fight. "I . . . I won't . . ." he stuttered.

"Shinya, enough is enough," he said. He placed his hand on the weasel's head. It began turning into a silhouette and the Fractal Code appeared around it. Aldamon pulled out his D-tector. "Shinya, it's time for you to return home," he declared. "Fractal Code: Digitize!"

Shinya collapsed onto the snow. He blinked and looked up at the Flame hybrid. "W-who are you?" he asked, slightly in awe and slightly in fear.

"I'm here to take you home, Shinya," answered Takuya. "It's time to go, buddy."

"Takuya?" Shinya asked, recognized his brother beneath the armor. "Is that you? You're a Digimon?" Before Takuya could answer, fast turning winds swept them both up into the air and into blackness.

X::::::::X

Astrummon huffed. She was nearly spent. _I can't go on like this,_ she muttered. She pulled out her D-tector and tried to contact the others. "Hey, can anyone hear me?" she shouted. There was no answer as the connection was fuzzy.

"Sssssstill hiding, Nazu?" taunted the basilisk. "One, two, I'm coming for you . . ."

Something in the back of her mind screamed for her to Slide Evolve but she refused to do it. _I can't control myself, but no one's here. I'm not out though . . ._

"Three, four, duck for cover . . ." NeoEstedomon continued. She was getting closer.

_I can't control myself,_ she reminded herself. _But no one's here. How do I know that?_

"Five, six, grab your Digibeast . . ." The snake wasn't too far away. "Seven, eight, better stay undercover. Nine, ten-"

"How about you shut up," Astrummon said, from behind her hiding place. "Slide Evolution!"

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Terriermon: What were all the little funnies with Takuya's battle?**

**Kaito: I don't know. I was bored and there was tension. I had to add something to make people chuckle a little.**

**Bokomon: Wow, Zoe's evolution seems interesting.**

**Kaito: Keep your eyes in their sockets, Bokomon. (bashes him with a book)**

**Bokomon: X_x**

**Terriermon: Anyway, three battles in one chapter. Is Nazu's battle going to be finished next chapter?**

**Kaito: No, the one after. It won't contain the entire chapter, though. Something else will.**

**Terriermon: And what was that stupid rhyme that NeoEstedomon was using?**

**Kaito: It was based off the rhyme in **_**Nightmare On Elm Street.**_** It goes along those lines as well as an old jump rope rhyme that isn't as scary, but that's beside the point. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **TundraMammothmon

**Class: **Ultimate

**Type: **Mammal Type

**Attribute: **Data

**Field: **Deep Sea Savers

**Finishing Move: **Frozen Waste

----

**Name: **HunterAquilamon

**Class: **Ultimate

**Type: **Big Bird

**Attribute: **Virus

**Field: **Wind Guardians

**Finishing Move: **Grand Beak

----

**Name: **NeoEstedomon

**Class: **Ultimate

**Type: **Giant Snake

**Attribute: **Virus

**Field: **Nightmare Soldier

**Finishing Move:** Cobra Snare


	24. Chapter 24: The Road of Kindness and Kno

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Well, we're almost done!**

**Agumon: Almost done with what?**

**Kaito: The arc.**

**Agumon: Arc? I don't see any ships.**

**Kaito: -_-; A story arc not a boat. Can you just do the disclaimer?**

**Agumon: Sure! Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon. Is that it?**

**Kaito: Yep.**

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 24: The Road of Kindness and Knowledge

JP shift on the rock, still zonked out. Unfortunately, he turned a bit too much and fell of the rock that he had somehow landed on. "Ouch," he muttered to himself. He looked around, expecting the others to be there either knocked out cold or waiting for him to wake up. They weren't there.

"Hey, guys?" he shouted to the others. "Are you here?" No answer.

JP frowned and began looking around. "Hey, come on, this isn't funny," he said before muttering to himself, "Even Nazu would be _some_ company." He was walking through an open-topped tunnel and the sky above him was cloudy. A sudden thunderbolt thundered nearby. JP froze and jumped.

"So, I'm here to battle you?" asked a voice from above. JP looked up to see Silver standing above him.

"Oh, you're here," JP grumbled. "At least you aren't one of the others."

"You have a Crest, no?" questioned the dark haired boy.

JP gave him an annoyed look. "Yeah, so?" he answered.

Silver pulled out his Digivice and evolved into Donnermon. "I need it. I'm going to assume you won't just give it to me, so I'll take it by force," said Donnermon, charging his fist with a thunderbolt.

"Look, you don't have to fight me for the Crest," JP stated. "We're both fighting the same enemy and trying to get your friends back. We can fight together, you know."

"It won't matter either way," the yellow-green machine answered. "If I join you or not, one of us has to win to get out. When I was in the library, I did my research on this place behind the mirror."

"Well, I guess I have no choice then," the Warrior of Thunder muttered to himself, reaching for his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!"

X::::::::X

Koichi woke up suddenly, as if awoken by a dream- _well, more of a nightmare, _he thought to himself. Koichi gathered his composure and dared to look around. He found himself in a whitewash human town. The buildings were almost too bleak for inhabitants. He looked upwards and saw that the sky was in a cloud cover. "Hello?" he called out. No one answered at first.

_**Alone?**_ he asked. Koichi spun wildly around. He pulled out his D-tector in fear. That had been Duskmon's voice, but where was he? At that moment, he materialized in front of him. Koichi jumped.

Duskmon couldn't help but chortle at his host's jumpiness. Koichi glared up at him. "What are you doing here? The door's closed and I'm not asleep! How'd-?"

Duskmon cut him off, raising a sword. _**When we came here, the Dark Area gave me enough power to break free,**_ he said simplify. _**But none to worry, I can't kill you when you're awake.**_

"Dark Area? We're in the Dark Area?" Koichi asked. "Wasn't that where Lucemon was sealed in the first place?"

Duskmon sneered down at Koichi. _**And that's where your friends are leaving you,**_ he said. Koichi gritted his teeth and stormed away from him to look around. He hated being by Duskmon. If the boy could stay away from him for three minutes, he'd be happy, even if the area looked bleak around him.

Koichi walked and found that no one was around. His anger turned to concern. Where the others here or were they in trouble? He walked through a wood fence maze until he came to a white sandy beach. The ocean waves were dark.

"So, you've been brought here too?" asked a new voice. "Warrior of Darkness?"

Koichi spun around to see an auburn hair and black eyes. Koichi blinked. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You're opponent: Rokuro," he answered. "We've battled before and you don't remember? I hold the Essence of Duskmon."

"Y-you're Duskmon?" asked the Warrior of Darkness in disbelief.

_**Thought you said that you didn't want to wish it on anyone,**_ laughed Duskmon. Koichi growled at his inner consciousness.

"Ready to fight," the boy said in a monotone voice.

"We don't have to fight," Koichi said. "You're a form of Duskmon. You've been corrupted by him. I can help you because-!"

"Ready to fight or not?" shouted Rokuro sharply. His eyes flashed with the dark bloodlust that Duskmon had craved.

"You can fight Duskmon! Don't give into-!" the Legendary Warrior was cut off.

"Enough talk. Evolution!"

With nothing left to do, Koichi pulled out his D-tector and Spirit Evolved. _**You think you can take this?**_ Duskmon taunted. Koichi growled inwardly. Loewemon pulled out his lance and got into a defensive stance while Duskmon readied his two crimson blades and focused his eyes on his opponent.

The two lunged for each other. Loewemon used his spear to block the two blood red blades. The two met eyes before jumping back. Loewemon launched a Shadow Meteor at Duskmon, who countered with a Deadly Gaze. The two were blasted off their feet. Loewemon skidded across the ground on and got up.

The Warrior of Darkness looked around. Where had Duskmon disappeared to? _**You mean me?**_ Duskmon taunted from inside Koichi's mind.

_Not you_, he growled back. Being distracted, Loewemon barely had a chance to shield himself from the red blades. The Warrior of Darkness was knocked off balance, giving the demonic warrior a chance to send him flying.

He skidded across the ground again. Duskmon from inside his head jeered at Koichi but he pushed it aside. Quickly Slide Evolving into JagerLoewemon for the power he knew he should have started out with, he rained down Ebony Blasts at Duskmon.

He jumped back and JagerLoewemon kept at it. It allowed him enough distance between Duskmon and himself as they both prepared their devastating attacks: Lunar Plasma and Dark Master. It took only a few minutes for them to gather enough power before hurtling at each other and colliding with a big bang.

X::::::::X

Beetlemon and Donnermon exchanged thunder blows. Since none of their lightning attacks could penetrate each other's armor, they were forced to stick with tackles and punches. Beetlemon flew upwards to avoid a volley of rods being shot at him.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon charged his fists with electricity and folded his hands together and bashed downwards at Donnermon. Donnermon crashed face first into the ground from the beetle armored Digimon's attack. Beetlemon landed on the ground.

"You can just give me the Crest so you don't have to take mine and my friends," JP said. "We are on a journey to save the Digital World and at the same time, your friends are on that way. Hell, Takuya would have had us trying to save them because one of them is his brother."

Donnermon swept his hand underneath Beetlemon's feet, knocking him to the ground. "Didn't I tell you, it wouldn't matter if I gave you the Crest or not," Silver reminded him. "None of us can leave until the other is defeated. No yielding, no conceding."

The two stood up and rammed into each other. Beetlemon tried to lift Donnermon over him but he wouldn't budge. Donnermon tried shoving him over but he refused to move as well. The two were at a stalemate to power. The two broke away. JP decided it was time to change tactics. He flew out of the crevasse and Slide Evolved.

Donnermon followed only a few seconds later to only get hit by a Bolo Thunder. From the collision, he flew back and landed on the ground. MetalKabuterimon shouted across the crevasse opening, "So, ready to give up now or not?"

"Ultimate Evolution!" was all that was shouted in an answer. MetalKabuterimon assumed this wouldn't be good at all.

X::::::::X

The two stood there, both fazed by the collision. JagerLoewemon and Duskmon huffed. "Rokuro," he asked. "That's your name right?"

"It doesn't matter," answered Duskmon. "I'll still bring you down."

"But you're losing yourself!" JagerLoewemon shouted. "I know what it's like to be lost in the darkness but it isn't evil-!"

"Shut up!" shouted Duskmon, wildly slashing at JagerLoewemon. The blades slammed against his armor heavily, making dents and bruises on Koichi's temples under the armor. The lion head-butted him away and continued trying to reason with him.

"Rokuro is your name," he tried. "It means you're human. By becoming Duskmon, you're loosing humanity." _**You know he won't listen.**_ Koichi ignored the mental demon in his head. "I know what it's like to be Duskmon."

"Enough talk, Warrior of Darkness!" he shouted. "If you were Duskmon, you're not anymore. One of us has to go, and it's going to be you. You're Beast form is your highest, right?" He spread his arms and retracted the blades.

"What are you getting at?" Koichi asked. Then his eyes widened. "N-no! Don't!" he shouted but Rokuro ignored him.

"Ultimate Evolution!" Duskmon shouted. Koichi knew he would know be in a fight for his life.

X::::::::X

The giant jet-like Digimon soared overhead wildly. It was a dark yellow with electric blue markings all over his body. The jet took a form of a mechanical winged dinosaur with a mouth being a rocket launcher. On its "tail" was a machine gun.

Whatever happened, Silver didn't seem to be in control of his new form, SteelDonnermon. All the Digimon did was firing electricity bullets randomly with a shout of Thunder Strike. JP decided it was a good time to try and knock him out of the sky before he took him out but he couldn't get a lock on him.

That's when SteelDonnermon noticed him. "Electric Fire!" he shouted. From his mouth a giant rocket flew towards him.

"Holy crap!" MetalKabuterimon threw himself into reverse. He spun around and began heading backwards until he nearly ran into a new crevasse opening below him. He fell back into the opening but he was too big to fully fall in. Caught on his back, the tank tried to get up but was like a turtle on its back.

SteelDonnermon cried shrilly and fired a package of electricity bullets. MetalKabuterimon Slide Evolved to escape most of the bullets. He waited for a few minutes, pressing himself against the wall. He needed a plan and he needed it quick.

The jet Digimon circled overhead, crying loudly. He assumed that he was dead continued onwards to wreak havoc. Beeltemon waited a few minutes before flying out of the cracks in the ground. He rose up and took a good look around. There was a crackle of thunder nearby.

JP noticed that there were several loose rocks on a cliff. He examined them a bit closer and noticed that with the right disturbance, they'd fall in an avalanche. A thought struck Beetlemon. The simple plan would work. He knew it was something a five year old would come up with but it was better than trying to attack the wild beast without a plan.

He just needed to know where the beast was. A roar in the distance alerted him that SteelDonnermon was closer than he had thought. Beetlemon landed on the ground and Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon and began heading for the cry. The two eventually met.

"Hey, ugly, down here!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, firing a Bolo Thunder. The attack glanced by and only skimmed the Digimon. It noticed the Beast Spirit of Thunder and fired an electric charged rocket at him. MetalKabuterimon threw his wheels into reverse and began heading back towards the cliff.

On the way, he turned back around to make sure he was going in the right direction. The cliff was just a mile away. When he was only yard before crashing into the cliff wall, he turned and Slide Evolved into Beetlemon. SteelDonnermon was coming in for the kill, not noticing the wall and crashed into the cliff side. The cliff shook and rock began plummet down on the jet-like Digimon.

X::::::::X

The demon bird circled overhead, crying shrilly like a banshee. Koichi shivered under the armor. _Was this how Koji felt as he fought me when I was this?_ he thought. JagerLoewemon now knew this creature was beyond reasoning with. From his own buried memories that he had kept in the back of his subconscious, Koichi knew that this entire thing wanted was to destroy everything.

_**Then you should also know that you are beyond fighting it,**_ Duskmon said. Koichi snarled quietly back at him. There was nowhere to run but lots of places to hide, but only for so long.

"Dark Vortex!" the bird cried. A beam shot out of his third eye. JagerLoewemon jumped aside and launched an Ebony Blast but Velgemon dodged it easily. He swooped down over the lion Digimon who ducked his head in fear.

It passed over him and began heading back around. When it came back for a second round, JagerLoewemon was ready with a Dark Master but the attack hardly hurt the demon. Velgemon rose up into the air and fired a second Dark Vortex. JagerLoewemon tried to counter with an Ebony Blast but the beam cut through the dark energy ball and pierced JagerLoewemon's shoulder.

The lion roared in pain. Velgemon screeched and began flying around in a circle, cutting the ground with his wing. JagerLoewemon looked up and assumed what attack was coming. Trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, JagerLoewemon tore across the landscape just as the black walls rising.

At the rate he was going, he wasn't going to make it. Adrenaline began coursing through him as he continued running. He barely made it through in time as the walls closed and shined. A small explosion happened in the enclosure before the black walls dissolved. A crater had appeared where the enclosure was.

Velgemon swooped overhead and crashed into JagerLoewemon, sending him into the crater. The Beast of Darkness landed hard on his hurt arm. Crying out, he turned back into his Human form. Koichi cradled his shoulder, turning on his side and moaned. Tears from the pain spilled appeared in his eyes.

Velgemon was coming in for the ending. His claws exposed, ready to pick him into the air and tear him to shreds.

Koichi could hear Duskmon was laughing over his own moaning. He squinted an eye up at Duskmon, who was kneeling down by him. _**In the end, you die,**_ he said. _**Didn't I tell you that it would end up this way?**_ _**Friendship and kindness would only get you killed. If you'd stay as me back when we worked for Cherubimon, then you wouldn't have died thanks to a cheep knock off.**_ Duskmon sneered.

Koichi gritted his teeth as his blood began to boil. "No," he said weakly. "It has made me strong. If I stayed as you, I would have been dead long ago."

Duskmon shook his head and chuckled darkly. _**You are so naive.**_

"No, I'm not," Koichi retorted. "I won't . . . let someone else become what I had been."

_**You're much to kind to your enemies,**_ Duskmon said. _**It makes you weak.**_ Duskmon got up and turned away, sighing. _**This will be the end.**_

"Maybe I am too kind to my enemies . . ." Koichi admitted. "But kindness as given me the friends I have today."

Duskmon sneered again. He noticed Velgemon was circling the crater like death. The bird began descending down towards the boy. _**Right.**_

X::::::::X

Beetlemon hovered over the cliff with a smile under his armor. _Stupid beast,_ he thought. He waited for a moment, half expecting something creepy like an eye to pop out of now where and take him back to the real world but it never came.

"What the heck? Where is it?" He then heard rock shifting. He looked down at the rock pile and was taken aback as SteelDonnermon flew out of the ground crying shrilly and seeing red. "Well, that's just great. Things are never easy!" JP cried. "Proton-!"

"Thunder Strike!" Electric bullets hit his wings. With a cry, Beetlemon began falling and landed on the ground below. As he fell something purple began to shine. At the same time, a lavender beam shot towards the sky from SteelDonnermon, who gave out a cry of surprise.

JP found himself not falling but more floating in some sort of light. _"That wasn't a bad plan, Junpei Shibayama," _a voice appraised him.

The Warrior of Thunder jumped. "Lucemon?!" he shouted, pulling out his D-tector. "Where are you?!"

"_Lucemon?" _asked the voice. _"Lucemon was killed not too long ago, right? I thought Astronamon said . . . Never mind. You activated the Crest of Knowledge with your plan, though it didn't go according to plan, right?"_

"Yeah," JP answered slowly and suspiciously. "If you're not Lucemon, who are you?"

"_That doesn't matter,"_ answered the voice. _"What matters is the power that is being given to you. Accept it, for it's now yours."_

JP looked down at his blue and yellow D-tector and saw the purple Crest of Knowledge on the screen. Two beams of yellow appeared next to him and turned into Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. He looked between the two before it dawned to him.

"Fusion Evolution," he whispered to himself. He had always been jealous of Takuya and Koji for having it and now he was going to be able to use it. He raised the D-tector above his head and shouted, "Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

JP felt the great rush. _So this is what it feels like to Fusion Evolve,_ he thought as he appeared in his new and empowered form. It was a blue beetle with the build of a rhino with a twisted horn yellow horn and six legs.

RhinoKabuterimon landed on the ground. It cracked and rumbled slightly under his weight. SteelDonnermon screeched and sent a volley of electrical bullets at him.

"Thunder Laser!" From his horn, a lightning bolt replied the electrical bullets, destroying them with a thunderclap. The lightning rushed past SteelDonnermon.

"Electric Fire!" The rocket rushed towards RhinoKabuterimon.

RhinoKabuterimon stood his ground. He threw his head up towards the sky and sent a thunderbolt from his horn into the air. "Condenser Storm!" The sky began to rumble and lightning began to shoot out from the sky above them. Two lightning bolts crashed into the rocket, self-destructing it on contact.

"You know it would be a bad idea for stay up that high," the Mega level Digimon advised. "I hear that lightning is attracted to things up high and are made of metal."

SteelDonnermon didn't listen to the warning and began descending towards the enemy, readying a new volley of electrical bullets. A sudden bolt of electricity jumped from the sky to SteelDonnermon, destroying his tail. RhinoKabuterimon fired a thunderbolt at the winged dinosaur.

From the combined electrical currents, the Fractal Code revealed itself. RhinoKabuterimon turned back into JP and then into Beetlemon. He brought out his D-tector. "Happy now?" he asked. "Fractal Code: Digitize!"

Silver landed on the ground, holding his head in agony. Beetlemon landed in front of him. "So, now what?"

Silver jerked his head up at the Warrior of Thunder. He reluctantly pulled out the Crest. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were," he admitted. "I can't battle anymore. It's up to you guys now."

Beetlemon took the Crest from Silver. "Don't worry," he said. Suddenly, a swirling wind carried up into the air. They shouted before falling into the sky.

X::::::::X

Koichi didn't look up to see the bird coming. From the rush of wings and Duskmon's silence, he assumed it would end. He tried to crawl away but he heard the rush of wind fast approaching. He looked behind him to see death right behind him. He gripped the nearest rubble in one outstretched hand.

Then, a beam of light shot out of the sky like a bolt out of the blue. It passed right through Velgemon and it collided with Koichi. White light blinded him. He looked around. "What?" he wondered. "Is this the afterlife?"

"_No," _answered a voice. _"This is not the afterlife."_

Koichi looked around in surprise. "Who are you and where am I, then?"

"_My name isn't important,_" answered the voice. _"I'm here to give you the Crest of Kindness' power."_

"Crest of Kindness?" asked Koichi. "How-?"

"_You managed to activate it without it on you," _replied the voice. _"Maybe you'll be able to use it correctly than I have." _Before Koichi could ask what the voice meant by that, he pulled out his D-tector just as two black beams shot out of his D-tector. Loewemon and JagerLoewemon appeared next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked but then something entered his mind. _A new power: Fusion Evolution! _"Fusion Spirit Evolution!" he shouted.

His new form resembled a knight wearing JagerLoewemon's black armor. He carried a spear in his one hand and gold metal wings sat on his back. Reichmon stood ready for battle.

Velgemon flew overhead, crying out in pain. Reichmon decided it would be a good time to take advantage of the confused and screeching demon-bird. It noticed the new foe standing in the crater. It roared and flew down towards him. Reichmon jumped sideways as Velgemon passed by.

It came around again but this time, Reichmon set the edge of his spear ablaze. He waited and jumped high enough and threw his spear, aiming for Velgemon's middle eyes. The spear hit its mark and Velgemon screamed. Reichmon landed on the demon's back and held on tightly as it began descending towards the earth, rolling through the air until it hit the land.

Reichmon stood up and rushed for his spear, pulling it out of his eye. Velgemon's Fractal Code appeared around him. Reichmon pulled out his D-tector. "Rokuro, become human again by being cleansed by the true darkness," he declared. "Fractal Code: Digitize."

The dark eyed boy fell to the ground, exhausted and knocked out. Reichmon bent down and picked him up. He speculated that he'd be out for a while.

_**Congratulation on defeating him, **_Duskmon mocked. _**But don't forget that there is still me.**_

_I know, _Koichi answered just as the wind began to pick up. The wind roared around him until it began to pick him and the unconscious boy and flung them into the sky and then darkness.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Terriermon: W.O.W! The ending parts of the battles were cool but I'm sure I could write better.**

**Kaito: My answer to you would be the same to Koji: NO. Anyway, it's the return to mental Duskmon! (shot) Anyway, this was . . . interesting.**

**Bokomon: If all their battles are done, and I thank the DigiGods that it's this way, but what happens to Nazu?**

**Kaito: We'll find out next chapter. ^^ Anyway, please review and stuff. ^_^**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **SteelDonnermon

**Class: **Ultimate

**Type: **Jet

**Attribute: **Variable

**Field: **Machine Empire

**Finishing Move:** Electric Fire


	25. Chapter 25: Monster

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!!**

**Everyone: PRESENTS!**

**Kaito: Anyway, before presents, how about someone does the Disclaimer.**

**Takuya: Kaito, why don't you do it?**

**Koji: Yeah, it's your story.**

**Zoe: You haven't done it in forever.**

**JP & Tommy: And we want our presents!**

**Kaito: Whoever does it gets to opens theirs first.**

**Everyone: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or any references in this chapter!**

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 25: Monster

"How about you shut up," Astrummon said. She stood up. "Slide Evolution!" The rush of overwhelming power seemed to spin out of control. Nazu desperately tried keeping it in and not taking over but it was too strong.

Astrummon became a reindeer with a shaggy brown-grey coat, yellow eyes, and gold antlers. She wore a deep purple boots and armor along her back. A red harness with a silver bell hung around her neck. Almost no humanness was left, just a blinding rage of a beast.

It made an angry unidentifiable noise before swerving her horns so that they were over her face. "Asteroid Impale!" Rangifmon cried. It raced forwards, the metal antlers glowing white, and tried ramming into NeoEstedomon's head.

She lifted her head but the hot rods pierced the snake's lower belly. NeoEstedomon shrieked out in pain. Rangifmon jerked her head away while roaring. "Nebula Break!" She roared. The bell on her neck rung and yellow plasma wing-like shapes formed on her back. With a wild cry, the plasma wings shattered like a mirror and flew towards the basilisk.

They hit the snake and the crystals, which shattered and exploded. Rangifmon continued the onslaught with the plasma wings or switching to the horns crashing into rock walls or crystals when it missed the snake. Meanwhile on the inside, Nazu was fighting an uphill battle to gain control of herself.

How had the others done it before? Whatever was holding her back was too strong to break free from. It constricted her, unable to move towards the supreme consciousness no matter the amount of struggle she made. Secretly, she was glad that no one was nearby to watch her loose control. It would allow her to pummel Rin into the next century.

Rangifmon rushed again. "Venom Spit!" She spat the acid venom at Rangifmon. The charging Digimon stopped and flinched. NeoEstedomon smirked and began wrapping herself around the reindeer Digimon. Rangifmon was then constricted like her human consciousness.

"Sssso, thisss isss why you didn't want to ussse your Ultimate evolution?" hissed NeoEstedomon. "What power. Too bad you will loosse it before you learn to control it, cousssin." NeoEstedomon began squeezing the Digimon. Rangifmon cried shrilly.

X::::::::X

The twelve Human children found themselves standing in a dark area with no defined ceiling or walls. The floor they stood on was a mirror. "Everyone!" shouted Takuya.

"Takuya! Koji! Tommy!" cried Zoe, rushing towards the others with Kotone in tow.

Koichi had landed on the ground with Rokuro landing next to him, still zonked out. Hiroto rushed to his adopted brother. "Rokuro!" the boy shouted. The others had crowded behind the two. Koji stood next to Koichi.

"How are you?" Koji asked his twin.

"I'm fine," he answered. "How about you?"

"Alive, aren't I?" the younger twin said with a half grin.

"Looks like almost everyone's here," JP observed. "But where's Nazu?"

At that moment, a shrill cry caught all the humans' attentions. "What was that?" shouted Shinya.

"I hope that wasn't who I think it was," Zoe said to herself.

"Was that Nazu?" Koichi said worriedly, looking towards where the noise had come from. _**Getting worried about your girlfriend?**_ Duskmon taunted. "Shut up," Koichi muttered to himself.

"I didn't say anything," Koji said. "What's wrong?"

Koichi looked towards his brother. "Just a bad feeling," he answered, running off. The other Digidestined looked towards each other and decided to follow.

"Hey, where are you going?" shouted Noburu after them.

"A friend needs our help," Tommy answered over his shoulder.

"You guys stay here!" Takuya instructed them.

The six ran. It must have had something to do with Nazu; that much they knew. _It must've been Nazu in her Beast Spirit,_ Koichi thought. If that was the case, he hoped that she had control; he didn't want to have to fight his friend. He picked up his speed. The others picked up their speed.

Takuya looked at JP. "That didn't sound like a human cry, did it?"

JP shook his head. "It sounded like some sort of animal. I'm thinking Nazu must have found her Beast Spirit," he said.

"Then why didn't she talk to us about it?" Takuya asked. JP shrugged.

They finally came to a giant mirror with some sort of symbol on it. They assumed that this was where the noise came from. "Now what?" asked Tommy. Just then, the mirror exploded into pieces. Two figures faded into existence. One was a reindeer in armor and the other was a blond haired girl.

"Nazu?" asked Koji towards the Digimon. Hearing the human's voice, Rangifmon turned towards the six with murderous yellow eyes. The reindeer made an angry unidentifiable noise before charging.

The six jumped out of the way, pulling out their D-tectors. The Warriors of Flame, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Darkness, and Light quickly Beast Spirit, Spirit Evolved, or Fusion Evolved and surrounded Rangifmon. They didn't give any comments on any of them attaining their Mega Hybrid forms. JagerLoewemon stood behind the ring.

"Nazu, are you there?" Beetlemon asked. "Is this your Beast Spirit?"

"We've been through trying to control our Beast Spirits before," Beowulfmon said. "You have to gain control."

"Nazu, we're your friends," JetSilphymon and Kumamon said in a concerned voice. "We want to help you."

Friends. That word seemed to break through to her. If they're friends, why are they standing in Digimon forms? It didn't seem to make sense. She made a high pitch noise and summoned the plasma wings and the shards at the Digimon. The six shot attacks to destroy the shards or blocked them with their weapons.

Rangifmon rushed towards Beowulfmon with her antlers burning hotly. He used his forked bladed sword to catch her in the opening between the blades. He tossed her across the ground. She skidded on her side.

She stood up and rushed at them again. Kumamon raced forwards and blew a cold breeze that froze her feet in place.

"Nazu!" JagerLoewemon said in a soft voice, stepping forwards unarmed. "What are you doing? Don't you remember us?" The Void Beast looked at him with murderous eyes. "Don't you remember me, Nazu? It's me Koichi."

The words didn't seem to affect her. She snorted and broke free of the icy holds, charging again. She raced towards JetSilphymon who blocked her with her pinwheel. She skidded slightly. JetSilphymon jerked her weapon sideways to let her loose before jumping into the air.

"Nazu, we're your friends," they tried again. "We're trying to help you."

"You have gain control of yourself," Koichi said. "Do you want to hurt us? Do you want to destroy us like you did the ruins when you first got your Beast Spirit?" Beowulfmon and the others looked at JagerLoewemon. Since when did he know she had her Beast Spirit and why didn't he tell the rest of them?

Everyone stood waiting for something to happen. Everyone stood in anticipation, waiting for the next move. Rangifmon seemed to go docile for it took a slow step forward; two, three. Then the murderous look returned. Rangifmon tossed her head in agony, rising on her hind legs and then began running.

_Nazu doesn't have control, _Koji thought. _We might have to knock her back down._ The hybrids jumped out of the way as the crazed Digimon weaved in between them. On the inside, two opposing sides clashed. Her human self tried fighting against the restraints that she had allowed to slip over her during battle with Rin. It was an uphill battle but she fought harder, remembering why she didn't want to use her Beast Spirit in the first place.

_Someone help! I-I don't want to be this! _She struggled, remembering the people that she was beginning to see as friends, the people who she trusted. _They're here. I don't want to . . ._

Rangifmon came to a stop and bowed her head towards the ground. The others stood back, surprised by the sudden sereneness that had taken over Rangifmon. It was a minute before Aldamon walked towards her slowly. JagerLoewemon followed close behind, turning into Loewemon.

"You okay, Nazu?" asked Aldamon in a quiet voice.

"Run," she warned, sounding afraid. Aldamon bent down closer and asked her to repeat it. "Run," she answered in a low growl. At that moment, Rangifmon spun around on her hind legs, startling the Hybrid enough to make him lose his balance.

Her antlers swiveled around and she began charging towards Loewemon, who was right behind Aldamon, colliding with him right in the solar plexus. The hot horns didn't do much but dent the armor but Koichi still felt the wind knocked out of him.

He collapsed to the ground and the others surrounded her, ready to attack. Beowulfmon went to his brother. "Koichi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Been better," he said, while trying to catch his breath.

"_Are you okay_". The words repeated in her mind. No! _He's hurt! He's hurt! I-I can't-! _Rangifmon screamed, tossing her head from side to side. She slammed her head into the ground. The Beast Hybrid de-evolved into the human girl. Her head was pressed against the ground and she was sobbing.

This was a new look for Nazu, who had always been straight faced or sour but always confident. Seeing her cry gave her a look of a scared child. No one knew exactly what to say. They turned back into their human forms.

Koji helped Koichi up and the two walked over to Nazu. Koichi bent down and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's over," he said. "It's alright."

She looked at him, biting her lip to keep it from quivering and tears streaming down her face. Koichi's heart seemed to drop and bit his own lip. "Don't worry," he assured her. "It isn't your fault."

Nazu shook her head. "I-I," she began but fell silent and bowed her head.

Zoe and Takuya walked closer. "Why didn't you tell us about the Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked. Zoe elbowed him and shook her head. The goggle-head grimaced. "We all had some problems with our Beast Spirits."

"Yeah," agreed Koji, JP, Zoe, and Tommy.

"It was hard controlling it but we managed to control them," JP added. "But we learned and you can too. It just takes a little time." It still didn't help Nazu at all.

"Let's go," Takuya said. "The ex-Tainted Warriors are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

At that moment, there was a moan. They looked over and saw the blond was getting up. Rin rubbed her head and looked at the humans. "Who are you?" she asked. Rin noticed the vulnerable Nazu. "Oh, cousin, what's wrong?" Her voice was mocking.

Zoe took two steps towards Rin and glared at her. "How about you leave her alone? She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, with the divorce and being backstabbed," Rin laughed slightly. "That just makes it so much more fun." Everyone glared at Rin.

"Are you inconsiderate or something?" JP shouted.

"Nazu's just weak, don't bother with h-." _SMACK!_ Rin held her cheek and glared up at Zoe. "What the hell?" she demanded.

"You're such a b!tch aren't you?!" Zoe said in a threatening calm voice. "If she's weak, you're even weaker." The Italian blond stormed back to the group. They beckoned Nazu to get up and began leaving. Rin gritted her teeth and got up to follow.

X::::::::X

With all seven Tainted Warriors and all seven Legendary Warriors in the same area, the reunion wasn't the prettiest. Kotone, Silver, and Noburu glared at her as she made a snide remark towards Shinya. Even though Takuya only met her, he hated her guts for making fun of his brother and Zoe wanted to smack her again.

There was a cackle from above. The fourteen looked up to see a Witchmon on a broom. "If it isn't the boy from before," she laughed. "How's your betrayed been treating you?"

Takuya glared up at the spell casting Digimon. "What do you want?" shouted Kotone.

"Just your Spirits," she answered. "Aquaria Pressure!" Freezing water shot towards them but a book appeared out of nowhere at their feet.

"Pandora Dialogue," said a calm voice. The book absorbed it and a second later, sent the exact attack back at Witchmon.

"A Mercurymon rip off?" Takuya asked out loud.

A figure in a cloak rose out of the book holding a red orb and a yellow orb in each of his hands. Zoe recognized him. "Hey! It's you from before!" she shouted. "You're that Wisemon who gave me the Crest!"

The six other Digidestined looked up at Wisemon. The demon Digimon turned his head back to them. "Wind Warrior, you activated the Crest," he said. "And you fulfilled the payment at the same time."

"Huh?" Zoe asked. "The payment? What was it?"

Wisemon chortled. "You saved the human," he said. "You and the rest paid the payment." He turned back towards Witchmon. "Why don't you kids run off and head that way to take care of Daemon and Lilithmon?"

"You can take her?" asked Tommy.

"Of course, since I'm an Ultimate after all," Wisemon answered. "Once I finish off Witchmon, I'll take the ex-Tainted Warriors to the closest Trailmon station." The six of the seven Legendary Warriors nodded.

Koichi noticed the still depressed look on Nazu's face. "Nazu, are you alright?" he asked.

"I can't go with you guys," she said. "I can only turn into Astrummon and you all have new forms. I'll only be a hindrance."

"But you're part of this team," Takuya said. "And we'll need as much help as we can get." Nazu shook her head.

"Just leave her," Rin said, shrugging. "She won't be any use to anyone." Kotone shot her a glare.

"You can learn how to control it," Zoe encouraged. "It took Takuya and Koji a couple of times to get it down. Maybe whatever number this is is the charm?" Nazu looked at her and back at the ground.

"Look, are you coming or not?" JP asked. "You have to learn to use the Spirit. Just remember you're the one in control, not it. The Digital World needs protecting and this is no time to freeze up. Think about what you want to protect and keep it in mind and then take a leap of faith."

Nazu looked at JP with the sad frown. "There is something you want to protect, right?" Nazu nodded.

"Enough of this!" commanded Witchmon angrily. She waved her hands around in the air. "I've been sitting here for a month! Let's just get to it!"

"Are you sure you want to rush?" Wisemon asked. "I'm sure you don't want to be stuck somewhere for eternity."

"What do you mean, Wisemon?" Witchmon inquired. "You can't touch a hair on my head since the Witchelny council hasn't commanded you too."

From under the hood, Wisemon smiled. "'On the decree of the Witchelny Council in the Sky Terminal, you are sentence to a determined amount of time till your actions can be properly judged and punished.'" Witchmon's eyes widened and she began spitting spells and low curses while firing freezing water at the lot of them. Wisemon easily us sent them back at her and pulled out a crystal orb that looked like one that would be worn around a Phantommon's neck.

"Eternal Nirvana!" he shouted. There was a flash of blinding red light; the fourteen humans covered their eyes. The humans looked around and they saw Witchmon was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Noburu asked.

Wisemon showed them the crystal. Inside the iris, they could see a miniature Witchmon banging on the walls of the sphere prison. They could her shouted threats and they all couldn't help but laugh.

Their merriment was short-lived as a sudden earthquake shook the ground, sending them to their knees. Starlted, Wisemon jerked his head off in a different direction. "This isn't good," he stated.

"What is it?" the Chosen asked.

Wisemon looked back at them. "The seven Anti-Crests are combining," he told them. "Lilithmon and Daemon are planning on using them to open the dimensions. This isn't going according to the Book."

"The book?" asked Rokuro and Hiroto.

Wisemon turned back towards them. "You have to destroy those Anti-Crests before they swallow the Digital World and Human World into the Dark Area. No one on any side will survive if they continue. I'll take the rest of the Humans back to a Trailmon station so they're out of the way."

"But we can fight!" shouted Shinya. "We're able to Evolve into Digimon just like Takuya and his friends!"

"You lost it when your Fractal Codes were scanned," Wisemon explained. "You must get out of here before a Hellmouth opens up here and the Digital World is gone. This place is a part of the Dark Area but it's able to sustain Fractal Codes of Digimon and Humans. You must be quick and destroy it before it opens a portal to the Human World."

The seven Digidestined nodded. They Spirit Evolved, Beast Spirit Evolved, Fusion Spirit Evolved into Aldamon, Beowulfmon, JetSiphymon, JagerLoewemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Astrummon. They moved quickly towards the direction that Wisemon pointed them in. "It's a huge building around," Wisemon told them. "You won't miss it."

And he was right; the building was something like Parthenon in Greece but it was run down and practically fallen apart. A big gapping hole was on the one side of the building as if some giant attack had blown that end apart.

"Well, this is it," Aldamon said, "the end of our journey."

"The final battle, eh?" Beetlemon said. "Something about this battle of ours seems never ending."

"Yin-Yang, JP," said Koji. "Where there is evil, there is good."

"Ready, guys?" asked JetSilphymon.

"As ready as ever," replied the rest of the gang. Kumamon, Beetlemon, and JagerLoewemon Fusion Evolved into their Mega forms and stood ready. Astrummon felt slightly at a disadvantage. Everyone else had a new form yet she couldn't even control her own Beast Spirit.

Reichmon looked at Astrummon. "Don't worry, just remember JP's advice," he said. "We'll be able to handle you if you remember what you want to protect."

Astrummon nodded. The seven took one last calming breath to settle their jumping nerves and began heading towards their final battle.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Terriermon: N-Nazu's a reindeer? (laughs) Why didn't they just Fusion Spirit Evolve?**

**Kaito: I know it sounds funny and all but, hey, it's a constellation that hasn't been used at all in any Digimon franchise yet. She was originally a winged horse (based on Pegasus) but chucked it since there are two winged horse Digimon. Rangifmon is based on a no longer used constellation. I actually like it. ^-^ Reindeer are just as scary as rabbits but they still scare the ever living crap out of Anya (from BtVS). Go figure. They just had and it took a bit out of them. Six Beast Spirits versus one will still kick the one's butt because of shear numbers and power.**

**Terriermon: (laughs) Still it's funny, but she can kick enough butt. It's even cooler that that low-life got smacked!!**

**Kaito: (grins stupidly) She's had it coming since **_**Misery Business **_**and **_**Hospital Community Service**_**. This time, Zoe deals punishment! Hell, yeah!**

**Digimon Scanner**

**Name: **Rangifmon

**Class: **Hybrid

**Type: **Mammal

**Attribute: **Data

**Field: **Nature Spirit

**Finishing Move:** Asteroid Impale


	26. Chapter 26: The Seven Crests

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Ranamon: So, sugah, when do we come in?**

**Mercurymon: Tis hath been long enough, nay, Kaito?**

**Kaito: Keep your hats on, Ranamon and Mercurymon, just wait and you guys will be used in the story. In the meantime, want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Ranamon: I think I'll since and save us the trouble of tryin' to interpret what Mercurymon says. Kaito Lune doesn' own Digimon or any references in the story. Now write us in, dang it!**

**Arc 3: Final Act**

Chapter 26: The Seven Crests

Ophanimon and Seraphimon were getting close. They knew it, for as they got closer, the evil power became stronger. They arrived at the castle and at the room where the Digidestined had disappeared two hours before. The two angels looked at the mirror. "Lilithmon! Daemon!" shouted the female Digimon.

"We know you are here," Seraphimon added.

The mirror swirled and two figures appeared in the reflective surface. "Ophanimon," said Daemon. "Seraphimon. You show yourselves again."

Ophanimon raised her head higher. "You knew we would come eventually. Do you really think we would sit idly by as you make your way to open the Dark Area and destroy the Digital World and Human World?"

"Of course not, Ophanimon," answered Lilithmon. "That is why we made you weak. I guess it didn't work as long as we were hoping it would."

"Enough, talk!" cried Daemon. "They have come for a battle, and so that is what they will get! It will be a battle to the death!" Dead black arms reached out of the mirror. Ophanimon and Seraphimon didn't fight as the hands grabbed them and pulled them into the mirror. They arrived in a well kept temple much like inside the Parthenon in Greece.

The room was made of marble and pillars held up the ceiling. It was almost bare of anything except statues of the seven Demon Lords made of ruby, sapphire, gold, emerald, opal, aquamarine, and amber. The two angels and two demons got ready to fight. The demons took the first attack, rushing the opponents and attacking them with their claws. Ophanimon and Seraphimon countered with Strike of The Seven Stars and Eden's Javelin. The two sides threw attacks at each other.

Thunder struck the statues, condensed energy balls crashed into the walls, fire consumed falling feathers and cloth, and mist ate away at the armor and wings. Both sides gained horrible markings on their exposed skin and the armor became dented from all the attacks but neither side quit. "Ophanimon," Seraphimon said.

"I know," she answered. The fight had been going on for too long. Where were their warriors? The two backed through the wall of fire. The heat burned at their skin under their armor as they moved through it. The two took the cover and took the time to prepare an attack. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Sefirot Crystals!" The two made condensed energy spheres in their hands and launched them. Daemon and Lilithmon didn't seem them come until they were through the fire and by the time they jumped away, one of the side orbs managed to graze across their arms. The rest of the spheres crashed through the side of the wall, making a gaping hole in the wall. Lilithmon and Daemon jumped through the fire and extended their claws. Ophanimon used her shield to block Lilithmon's arm but Seraphimon didn't have so much luck.

Daemon's hand went right through Seraphimon's dented and weakened armor and reached his stomach. Seraphimon buckled and collapsed. His Fractal Code about to be scanned, but a volley of heated balls crashed into him. Daemon wasn't able to move much as a sword came down on him, slashing his arm off. The inferno ring around him was blown away in a gust of wind. Ice chucks, thunder, and amethyst rocks flew at Lilithmon, knocking her off. The two demons Digimon backed away and faced seven Digimon of varying forms; majority of them were Mega level for sure.

"The humans," hissed Daemon, clutching his stump of an arm.

"Seraphimon!" shouted Ophanimon, rushing towards the fallen angel. By the time she got over to him, he had disappeared into wrapping of Fractal Codes and into a caught it. She couldn't believe it.

"Ophanimon!" shouted Aldamon, shoving her out of the way and raising his cannons to block Lilithmon's attack. Ophanimon fell to the ground, still clutching the egg. Her energy became spent and she de-evolved into Angewomon.

"Oh, a fine Digimon you are," Lilithmon said with a manic smile, pushing down on his cannon.

JetSilphymon swatted the female demon with her pinwheel. "Back off!" she snarled. "Ultra Turbulence!" JetSliphymon fired a tornado at Lilithmon. She crashed into a stone pillar that hadn't yet fallen. She hovered next to Aldamon, who sheepishly thanked her. Beowulfmon, RhinoKabuterimon, Daipenmon, and Reichmon ganged up on Daemon. He swatted the air and fire flashed at them. Beowulfmon jumped back while Reichmon shielded himself with his shield. Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon cried out as the flames blasted over them.

Astrummon helped Ophanimon up. "You," she said. "How are you able to-?"

"Spirits of the Void," she answered. "Does it really matter? Where is this Anti-Crest?"

"That was the power surge . . ." Angewomon whispered. "It's close, I know-!" The Celestial Digimon was cut off as the earth began to shake.

"It's almost time," Daemon said. He flew up to Reichmon and Beowulfmon. The Warrior of Light attempted to attack him with his sword but Daemon just brushed him aside and grabbed Reichmon's lance as he tried to stab him with it. Reichmon tried to pull it away but found himself unable to even budge it. He opened two fingers on the staff and fire began burning under the Warrior of Darkness.

Astrummon heard his cry. "Koichi," she whispered, watching as Daemon began to burn the warrior's armor. She ran and Slide Evolved into Rangifmon without thinking about it. Only when she completed the transformation, did she remember that she had a hard time controlling the beast. The power washed over her but she remembered JP's advice. _Think of something you want to protect,_ he said. She wanted to protect her friends. Using that she took control of the Beast Spirit and swerved her horns and they began glowing from the heat. "Asteroid Impale!" She rushed and collided with Daemon.

Daemon grabbed her by one horn and threw her into a pillar. Reichmon jumped from the fire, his skin was still burning but from the sudden change in temperature than the hot temperature. Beowulfmon and him rushed towards Daemon with their sword and staff. Daemon flew into the air to avoid them.

Lilithmon had her hands full with Daipenmon, JetSilphymon, and Aldamon. The earth shook again. Daemon grinned. "It is ready!" he shouted.

Lilithmon got the message. "You humans maybe strong but the end is near," she said.

"That's if we don't destroy you first!" shouted JetSilphymon. "Ultra Turbulence!"

"Blue Hawaii Death!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

Daipenmon tossed his blue Popsicle sword into the air. JetSilphymon caught it and swung it with her pinwheel, giving the wind a freezing attribute before firing it at Lilithmon. Lilithmon tried jumping out of the way but the attack froze her into place. Aldamon fired the huge miniature sun at the frozen demon. The ice super heated and thawed her out, but all too quickly. Her body couldn't take it and her Fractal Code appeared.

Daemon noticed his companion's downfall and broke away from his own battle. JetSilphymon moved to take the Fractal Code but a devil fire stopped her dead in her tracks. Daemon snatched Lilithmon's Fractal Code and flew towards the backroom. "Hey, get back here!" the seven called, rushing after him. Angewomon tucked away the egg on her person and flew after the humans. The eight followed Daemon into a back room that was enormous. It looked much like what outer space would if it had been shrunk to the size of a room. Glowing dots in clusters and glowing discs rotated around a post that held a black orb. It radiated a dark energy that made Angewomon, Beowulfmon, and Reichmon shiver.

Daemon stood over the black orb. "You see this, humans?" asked Daemon. "This is the vessel of the seven deadly sins, all the sins that have corrupted Digimon and Humans alike. My master wishes for this portal to be open and since we failed in requiring you Spirits, we shall work differently." The glowing sphere of Fractal Code in his hands began glowing emerald. He threw it into the black sphere. After consuming the data, the sphere began glowing green.

"Master? You mean you're only a lackey?" cried Angewomon. "Then who is your master?"

"That won't matter," answered Daemon.

"Well, master or lackey, you're going down!" shouted Aldamon. "Atomic Inferno!" He fired a barrage of fireballs.

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon launched a wind wall at Daemon.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon fired a frozen wolf spirit at the demon.

"Thunder Laser!"

"Blue Hawaii Death!" RhinoKabuterimon shot a thunderbolt from his horn that combined with Daipenmon's shattered ice shards, electrifying them.

"Burning Spear!" Reichmon threw his spear which was ablaze.

"Nebula Break!" Rangifmon created the plasma shards and sent them rushing at the demon.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon created a cross made of pink energy and fired it at the sphere.

Just as the attacks got close to Daemon, there was a great flash of energy that reflected the attacks back onto their creators. The eight warriors flew backwards and landed on the ground, winded from their reciprocated attacks. Daemon laughed as they forced themselves up.

"Say goodbye," Daemon said, putting his hand on the orb. It began changing colors quickly and then there was a flash. They covered their eyes. When they looked up, they saw that Daemon had changed form and into Daemon Super Ultimate. "Once I get rid of you, I'll open the gate, just like we were supposed to." Gravity seemed to disappear and they found themselves floating in the air.

"We've taken down Lucemon, then we'll take you down no problem!" shouted Aldamon, as they all began to rise. "We're not afraid of you!" He and JetSilphymon flew up into the air, surrounding Daemon and they fired wind and giant fireballs at him. From below, the other Digimon Hybrids and the angel fired their attacks at him.

Daemon Super Ultimate took the attacks but when the dust cleared, it turned out that none of the attacks even fazed him. He grabbed Aldamon and JetSilphymon and threw them downwards towards the rest of the gang. He put his hands above his head and cried, "Algol's Flame!" A giant orb of black flame shot out of his mouth and rained down on the eight. It caused massive damage but they weren't dead to Daemon's surprise.

"So, you're able to survive my attack, hm?" he said. "But that won't mean you can win. Algol's Flame!" He began creating another fireball but a bright light shined from Angewomon.

"Heaven's Charm!" she shouted. Daemon Super Ultimate felt that some of his energy was being drained and that the Legendary Warriors were being healed. She collapsed and panted.

"Angewomon, you okay?" JetSilphymon asked.

Angewomon looked at her. "Don't mind me! Just defeat Daemon!" she commanded as she turned into a Gatomon. The DigiEgg rolled next to her.

They nodded. The seven Legendary Warriors jumped up until they were level with Daemon and fired their best attacks, which still didn't do anything to Daemon. He knocked them aside with a quick shock wave. "Enough!" he shouted.

"Why aren't our attacks working?" cried JetSilphymon.

RhinoKabuterimon fired a thunderbolt from his horn while Reichmon went in to attack Daemon Super Ultimate from behind with his spear. Daemon moved out of the way of the thunderbolt and it hit Reichmon instead. Daemon Super Ultimate grabbed the Warrior of Darkness and threw him at Rangifmon, who was on her way to deal an attack herself. He launched a black fireball at the two, turning them back into their Human forms.

Daipenmon shattered an ice cube, shooting the pieces at Daemon, but he simply knocked them away with his hands, sailing them into Aldamon as he tried preparing a Solar Wind Destroyer. Daemon rushed at Daipenmon, startling him and then knocking him sideways. The giant penguin crashed into Aldamon and fired a fireball right at them. They turned into their human forms and began falling as well.

Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon rushed at him from behind. The rhino-beetle thrust his horn into Daemon's back while JetSilphymon and Beowulfmon bashed down at him with their weapons. Daemon clutched his head in pain. As the three went in for a second round, the Super Ultimate grabbed the female Hybrid and flung her away. Making an arc, she crashed into the two other hybrids and they were quickly met by a fireball. The three humans began falling towards the others.

Bruised and hurt, they couldn't move. Gatomon from the corner watched helplessly. "This cannot be the end," she whispered to herself. "Children, get up! Please!" she encouraged them. "The Digital World needs you! Your World needs you! Please, rise!"

Could this really be the end? That question roamed through their minds. There was so much each wanted to do. Takuya wanted to see his brother since he had just got him back. Zoe wanted to go back home and see Takuya and the others in a less dangerous adventure. Tommy wanted to get to know Noburu better and tell his brother about the Digital World. Koji wanted to find out if Zoe even liked him back at all. Koichi wanted to help Nazu though her families' divorce. JP wanted to go around the Digital World for once and not have it be in trouble. Nazu wanted to see her family again, even though she had promised to never go back. _It can't end here!_ they thought simultaneously. But what could they do? None of their attacks had worked.

Above them Daemon began resonating a dark purple aura. "It's time to end it here," he declared. He created a fireball in his mouth with a shout of Algol's Flame. A tear rolled down Gatomon's face. It was the first one she had shed since Cherubimon had been corrupted. That was it; the Digital World and Human World were done for.

Just then, seven faint lights began glowing on each of the seven humans. The seven lights of orange, light blue, grey, lavender, green, red, and purple began glowing brighter. In reaction, Daemon's aura began flashing different colors of ruby, sapphire, gold, emerald, opal, aquamarine, and amber. Daemon stopped his attack and cried out in pain. Seven symbols surrounded him.

Gatomon gapped. She recognized each of the seven symbols representing each of the different sins but what was so surprising was when the seven Crests appeared next to the one that was opposite to theirs. Courage appeared next to Proud, Reliability next to Slothful, Sincerity next to Envious, Love next to Lust, Kindness next to Wrath, Knowledge next to Greed, and Friendship next to Gluttonous. The Crests and Anti-Crests began to glow their respective colors until the light and energy they were giving off was too much for the spectator's eyes so she had to cover them.

When she dared peak out, she saw the seven humans in their highest forms. They had looks of bewilderment. What had happened? They stopped pondering the turn of events when they heard Daemon screaming like a maniac. The purple aura had disappeared and he was melting back into his Mega form. "Ready to finish this?" Aldamon asked his friends.

"You bet," they each answered. With a battle cry, the seven Warriors jumped into the air and fired their strongest attacks. Daemon, between the sudden demished power and his splitting head, he couldn't block the attacks.

Rangifmon and Reichmon were first. "Asteroid Impale! Blazing Spear!" they cried, ramming their weapons into Daemon's sides.

RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon were next. "Thunder Laser! Ultra Turbulence!" The thunder and wind wall electrified Daemon and sent him flying backwards.

Daipenmon and Beowulfmon followed. "Cleansing Light! Blue Hawaii Death!" Ice shards and missiles raced towards Daemon and exploded. He cried out.

Finally, it was Aldamon's turn. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon fired the miniature sun at the demon. With a final scream, he eroded into nothing but a shadow orbited by a black Fractal Code. The seven encircled him. RhinoKabuterimon and Rangifmon transformed into their Human Spirits. The seven pulled out their D-tectors. "For threatening to destroy our homes, may the elements cleanse you and be banished to whence you came!" they cried. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" Aldamon, Astrummon, Beetlemon, Beowulfmon, Daipenmon, JetSilphymon, and Reichmon scanned the demon's Fractal Code into their D-tectors. It reverted to an egg with the amber symbol of Wrath.

Gatomon gawked and rubbed her eyes and looked again. A small smile of joy spread across her face. "They did it," she whispered. "They did it!"

Beowulfmon floated over to the egg and picked it up in one hand with a disgusted look. "The being that tried destroying two worlds," he said.

"And we beat it," JetSilphymon cheered.

Looks of happiness spread across their faces but Beowulfmon remained solemn. The six cheered as they turned back into their human forms. Zoe embraced Takuya, JP, and Tommy. JP and Koichi noticed that Nazu was celebrating with them. "Did someone have an attitude adjustment?" JP joked.

Instead of going sour, Nazu just laughed. "It's just- we won!" she cried.

Koichi grinned. "And you gained control of your Beast Spirit," he pointed out. "Third time's the charm, right? You know you should grin more often; you look even better."

"Yeah," agreed JP. "More human."

Tommy jumped on Nazu's back and laughed. Nazu was startled and fell face first. Everyone laughed. If only Terriermon, Bokomon, and Neemon were here to see this.

Koichi was the first to notice that his brother wasn't laughing like the others were. His smile faded and he walked over to his brother. "What's wrong, Koji?" he asked.

Beowulfmon looked down at Koichi. Everyone else turned back to the two twins and grew quiet. "You remember what Daemon said? He said 'my master'," he said. "We're far from done."

"True," Gatomon agreed as she walked over to them, carrying Seraphimon's bright blue egg. "But now's a time to celebrate. You have defeated two of the Demon Lords," she said. "Such a feet is amazing, even with the loss of Seraphimon."

Everyone bowed their heads sorrowfully at the loss. "We're now down to one Celestial being," said JP.

"No, there are two," Gatomon denied. "I can still retain my Mega form but we still have Cherubimon. We just need to find the humans that the Spirits belong to. We'll head back to the Digital World and rest a few days before sending you off."

"How are we going to find the Chosen though, Gatomon?" asked Koichi. "There are billions of kids in the Human World."

Gatomon shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Calling them here and hoping we're lucky on finding them will take too long." She looked over to Nazu. "That's where you come in. You have the Spirits of the Void. If legend serves correctly, what little is know about the Being of the Void, it was able to locate anything as long as it has something that belongs to it. The Spirits have been connected to the Humans from the moment something happens. The Spirits chose you long before you even came here."

"And how am I able to find them, huh?" Nazu asked, dropping Tommy off her back and folding her arms.

"The connection between the Humans and the Spirits will be able to help you," she answered. "Let us get out of here." They all nodded but stopped.

"_How_ do you suppose we get out of here?" JP asked. "We don't even know a way out!" As if on cue, there was a rustle of pages from above. Everyone looked up to see a giant book appear above them. Hands reached out of it and began trying to snatch them. "Aw, man! I'm never opening my big mouth again!" JP shouted. One by one, the hands managed to grab them and pull them through the book.

X::::::::X

The sunlight was harsh on the Legendary Warrior's eyes. It was then that they realized that it wasn't sunlight at all but the three moons. It was now night in the Digital World. They looked around to see that they had landed in a village made of tents. "Where are we?" asked Takuya, dumbfounded.

"Big Brother!" shouted a voice from behind him. Takuya turned to see Shinya running towards him followed by the ex-Tainted Warriors, Bokomon, Neemon, Terriermon, and Kabukimon.

"Takuya! Zoe! Koji! Everyone!" cried Bokomon, rushing up to them with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're all alright! What happened? These human's words were vague and didn't tell too much! I want to know everything! When the Uchiha army returned, I feared that you were all dead! Then Terriermon came and explained everything."

"Told you they were alive, Boko," Terriermon said, crossing his arms proudly. "I knew they'd kick the big guys' butts!"

Silver walked forwards. "So, Daemon and Lilithmon are dead?" he asked.

The seven warriors nodded. "Tomorrow, we head out towards Cherubimon's cave," Gatomon said. "We need to find the holders of the last four Spirits. Any one of you could be the Chosen for them."

"So, this is part of the game?" asked Kotone.

"Game?" the rest of them asked.

"Yeah," replied Shinya. "We all got text messages about a game if we came to the Digital World."

"Seraphimon and I only called the six Digidestined," Gatomon said. "Lilithmon and Daemon must have called you to use you for his army but we will take advantage of this. For now, it's a time of celebration!"

"PARTY!" they all cried.

The night went on with a big feast and dancing. During the feast, provided by the village, the Legendary Warriors described their final battle against Daemon. They also learned that the Uchiha Shogun's army had concurred the Uzumaki capital and slayed the leader. A new one would be sworn in soon and a treaty was in the best interests for both cities. "Hail to that!" cheered Takuya, taking a sip of his mug of refined water.

X::::::::X

News traveled fast of the downfall of the Tainted Warriors just as fast as gossip could. The entire Digital World learned about it within only the night. It even reached the isolated Sky Terminal. A small figure shook his head. "It's all set back," he muttered to himself. "But it has given me enough time to prepare. I have enough energy to do this." He turned to the slab of stone in front of him. There were twelve symbols surrounding an infinity loop in the middle of the slab. Along the edges of the flat surface were DigiRuins that the figure had managed to translate.

"Void Constellations".

**Arc 3: End**

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Terriermon: Whoo hoo! It's over! It's over! They won!**

**Takuya: That was awesome!**

**Koji: It's far from over, remember, Takuya? Daemon said that he had a master.**

**Zoe: I wonder who it is? (everyone turns to Kaito)**

**Kaito: And why would I tell you? (crosses arms) Besides, PARTY~! (strips into a bikini) Let's go swimming at the Tucanmon resort!**

**Everyone: Fun in the sun! (jumps into warm water)**

**Bokomon: If it isn't the end, then what's going to happen next?**

**Kaito: Well, everyone, see you after a short Hiatus!**


	27. Chapter 27: Where Do We Go From Here?

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Aslan Leon: Hee hee, thanks! If only that were the end. I'll have to make the big final battle between them to be even BIGGER! (Everyone: [groans])_

_Taeniaea: Thanks. ^^_

_RazenX: Well, I'm beginning the rest as we speak! Here's another chapter! :D_

**Kaito: Hey, guys! I'm back and here with a Part 2!**

**Takuya: Yep, everybody! This story is not yet done!**

**Zoe: We're back from a quick vacation and present some new chapters-**

**JP: -new bad guys-**

**Tommy: -and characters!**

**Koji: Do we really have to do this like a beginning to a Broadway? All we need is some music and someone to break into song and we'll be complete.**

**Kaito: Sourpuss. Anyway, let's begin this everyone! On my mark! Three!**

**Everyone: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon! She owns the new characters and the plot-line!**

**Kaito: Enjoy chapter 27~!**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 27: Where Do We Go From Here?

All fourteen humans, four Digimon, and two eggs made their way to the cave where Cherubimon had been resting for the last four months with the last few Spirits. Or maybe it was five now? None of them knew since they lost track of time. It had taken them an unrecorded two weeks by Trailmon and walking to get to the cave. Two solid weeks of harassment from Rin and argument up the yin-yang between Silver, Kotone, Noburu, and JP had made them thank goodness that their journey was over.

The entered the cave and fought off several Vilemon that had dared continue farther into the cave since the occupants had left. It was easy fighting off the horde since they had had them running from the word go in their Beast Spirits. They made their way to the cave where the still silent cave painting sat against the wall. BurningGreymon Slide Evolved down to Agunimon and lighted the torches that had gone out long ago.

Gatomon walked over to the seal and rested a paw on it. "It won't be long, old friend," she whispered.

"So, all we have to do is hold our devices up towards the painting right?" asked Kotone.

"Yes," answered Nazu, almost frustrated herself.

The six ex-Tainted Warriors that hadn't been there before shrugged and held up their Digivices. For several seconds, nothing happened. Rin was the first to lose patients. "Well, this is boring," she said.

"Quiet," hissed Kotone, her own running low.

"Hate to admit it but nothing's happening," said Rokuro, lowering his Digivice.

"Yeah," agreed Hiroto, setting down his own.

Shinya gave up as well with Noburu. "How about you put down your Digivice?" suggested Noburu. "Nothing is happening, Kotone." The girl made a frustrated noise but finally conceded and sat down in a huff.

The Warrior of Flame looked at Silver. "Why don't you try it out?" he asked.

"Tried already," the boy answered. "I did when I first came through here back before I 'met' up with you guys at Akibara Market," Silver added, noticing their peculiar looks.

"So this game isn't a game," whispered Shinya, sitting down. Takuya put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom's worried about you Shinya, I'm sure," he said. "How about we get you home." Five of the others agreed quickly.

"I'm staying," Rin stated simply. "I came here to play a game and at the end of a game is a prize to those who win. If I think correctly, I practically won it. I should be able to gather my prize then."

"Your prize was to get to go home," Zoe answered in a low voice. "Daemon and Lilithmon were using you all for their own gains. If you stay, you are as good as dead."

"And that would be nice," spat the Void Warrior. Ever since gaining her Beast Spirit and defeating Estedomon, Nazu had gained some nerve and spite towards her cousin who used to slightly terrify her.

Rin sneered at her brown haired cousin. "I'm sure I could survive longer than you can," she said. "For whatever reason you're up on your high horse, it doesn't mean you can talk smack about me. All together, you are still weak."

"That's enough!" shouted the twins and the young boys, stepping in between the two girls. Nazu seemed like she was ready to pounce on her. Rokuro and Hiroto held back the other two girls that seemed ready to attack Rin for their own reasons.

"See what I mean?" said the blond haired ex-Tainted Warrior. "Others come to your rescue. You don't fight your own battles; that's why your friends left you and why these people will leave you."

Nazu ran towards Rin but Koichi and Koji grabbed her before she could get any farther. "You're the weak one!" Nazu shouted back. "You don't have a Spirit!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, dear cousin," she said. "There's something you don't get, Nazu. You're weak for relying on others and fighting your own battle. For the past months, you have relied too much on others. It should take a good turn of trust to-" _Smack!_ Somehow, Kotone had gotten lose from Hiroto's grasp.

"I've heard enough ridiculing from you! First was Shinya, then the other kid, and now your cousin," she shrieked. "That's enough from you!" The black haired girl turned towards the rest of the ex-Tainted Warriors. "We're going. Any arguments?"

"Nope!" said the others tensely. They had learned not to poke the bear when she was already livid. "Let's go, then! Where's the nearest Trailmon station?"

X::::::::X

The fourteen humans and the last of the Celestial Angels went their separate ways. Gatomon went off towards Seraphimon's castle in the Forrest Terminal. The group of seventeen headed off towards the nearest mountain village outside of the cave. It took them the rest of the day to find a Trailmon that would take them. As they said their final goodbyes; a few were more tearful while the others weren't even mentioned.

"Aren't you coming, Takuya?" asked Shinya.

The Warrior of Flame shook his head. "No. I'm still needed here. I'll see you soon, though," he promised.

Shinya nodded. "Yeah, don't go dying, big bro!" Shinya boarded the Angler Trailmon after the others.

"See ya guys later, then!" shouted Rokuro.

"I hope not," Koji said to himself. The two brothers had constantly teamed up with Terriermon to play jokes and tricks on him.

"If you guys come to the Digital World, head towards Machine City!" Terriermon called to his two friends.

"You all be careful!" Kotone advised before the Trailmon began heading away. Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, and Tommy ran after the Trailmon waving. They stopped at the edge of platform and watched the Trailmon disappear into the horizon. The four turned back and walked towards their three other comrades.

"So, what now?" asked Tommy. "Our friends are heading home now and the big bads are gone."

Takuya shrugged. "I guess we stay here until trouble arises."

Koji nodded. "It's the only thing we can do now," he agreed. "Any ideas where we begin looking?"

"How about that?!" JP shouted pointing towards something that looked like a group of dragons flying after the Trailmon. "_Is_ that normal?"

"Assume trouble!" Takuya shouted, grabbing his D-tector and Fusion Spirit Evolving into Aldamon. The others followed him, evolving into the Spirits that would give them the ability to fly or be light enough to be carried. JetSilphymon carried Kumamon while Astrummon rode on the back of KendoGarurumon. They caught up with the group of dragons only to see it being lead by a different Digimon. It seemed to lead the group. It was a Chinese style dragon with gold armor.

They followed it into a tunnel that lead underground and then into the crystal underground station. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling. The seven ex-Tainted Warriors were ducking for cover from the dragon Digimon in the room.

"Help!" cried the humans. Aldamon fired several rounds of Atomic Inferno at the Dorugamon that were attacking. Aldamon flew over to them.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Shinya.

"There were some Digimon that went through the wall over there!" shouted Silver. "They're heading towards the surface and mean business! You have to stop them!"

"First, we'll get you guys to the surface," JetSilphymon said. Each of them carried one or two before following the gapping hole in the station leading upwards. They reached the skies of the Human World and saw that there were five other dragons: two different colored Coredramon, a DoruGreymon, a Groundramon, and a Megadramon. They all swooped off in different directions.

The Hybrids set the humans down a street away from the catastrophe. "You guys stay out of trouble, okay?" he said.

That's when Noburu spoke up. "They're after the Digidestined!" he shouted. "They began shouting about 'where are the four new ones'. If you follow them, they may lead you to them!"

Aldamon looked back at Astrummon. "You got a lock on the others, then?" he asked.

She nodded in response. "Yeah, there's one somewhere to the north of here, another is a little south of there. The other two are somewhere not too far west of Shibuya Station."

"All right," Aldamon said. "We'll split up and cover more ground. Whoever the dragons attack, they may be it. Take them down, got it?"

"Roger!" the others responded. Those who could fly flew off into the air while the rest ran in opposite directions of each other.

X::::::::X

In a park nearby, two young boys were harassing two others. "Leave me alone!" pleaded the shy boy.

"Get off of him!" shouted his half-brother, almost flying at the other two.

The burly one just laughed. "Looks like Kouki can't defend himself," teased the second bully.

Their squabble was suddenly called off when a giant blue dragon knocked them away. The four landed on the ground. "You're not the Digidestined!" shouted the dragon. "Where are the Digidestined?"

"A dragon?" shouted a boy from behind him. The giant blue dragon looked back at a brown haired, green eyed boy of twelve. His eyes were wide in awe.

"Digidestined!" cried the dragon and took off into the sky and raced to pick him up.

The boy snapped out of his dumbfounded state and ducked as the dragon past overhead, shouting, "Man, is this the average day in Japan, getting attacked by giant monsters? Where's a Sailor Scout when you need one?!"

"Lupine Laser!" shouted a new voice. With a shriek Coredramon, crash-landed. His wing had a singed hole in it.

KendoGarurumon and Astrummon ran over to the mass of five. The eight year old boys stared wide eyed at what they were seeing. More monsters? The kids didn't know if it was good or bad but didn't decide to stay around. They began running for their lives and didn't look back.

Coredramon got up and roared. "Digidestined! Blue Flare Breath!" Blue flames streamed from his mouth. Astrummon picked up the boy and jumped out of the way as KendoGarurumon rolled away. He made a quick turn and headed towards the dragon Digimon.

"Howling Star!" he cried, slicing the dragon with his wing blades. The Digimon turned into a Fractal Code that was quickly scanned by Lobomon.

The boy stared wide-eyed at what he saw. "Holly molly!" he cried, rubbing his eyes. "You guys must be the residential Sailor Scouts or something."

Astrummon and Lobomon looked at him with confused looks. "_You_ watch Sailor Moon," asked the female hybrid, raising an eyebrow.

"My sister," he answered. "What? I was attacked by a monster and whenever that happens in _any_ show, a group of some form of warriors come and save the victim. It's always done and mainly in a form of five man band."

There was a wild buzzing noise and Astrummon pulled out her D-tector. "He's one of them," she said.

The brown haired boy was confused. "Me? One of them? Who's them?" he asked.

"We'll explain later," Lobomon replied. "What's your name?"

"Seth Rost," the boy answered.

X::::::::X

Three girls ducked as a giant iron ball rolled past them. The three fell into a puddle. "No! My clothes are wet!" cried the young red head.

"So are mine!" replied the older one. "But let's run!" The oldest of the three grabbed the hands of the younger ones and the three began running down the street that was still wet. It had only stopped raining after an hour.

"Metal Meteor!" shouted DoruGreymon, spewing another round ball.

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Ebony Blast!"

Ice chunks of the iron ball exploded. Kumamon and JagerLoewemon rushed in front of the three humans. Kumamon turned towards them. "You okay?" he asked. "Which one of you is the Digidestined?"

All three of them were confused, bewildered, and scared out of their wits. "Are you with that dragon, you freak bear?" asked the scared red head.

"I'm not a freak!"

"You're a walking and talking polar bear!" said the other eight year old. "What's not so freaky about that?"

"I'd bet it wouldn't be a good idea to make fun of him," suggested the older of the three nervously, backing away. "What a life this would be in Japan, getting attacked by some sort of beast every other week."

Another iron ball blew at them. "Ebony Blast!" shouted JagerLoewemon. "Tommy, mind if I go and finish him off?"

"Yeah," the bear replied. "Stay here, could you?" Kumamon rushed to help JagerLoewemon, Slide Evolving into Korikakumon. "Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon called forth his axes and gripped them tightly.

"Dark Master!" The mechanical lion began glowing a dark aura. The two rushed at DoruGreymon and slashed at him. The red dragon Digimon knocked them away with his tail and flew into the air. He dived towards the group of humans and grabbed the older of the girls.

Korikakumon rushed over to them. "Get out of here!" shouted JagerLoewemon to the two girls. They didn't even respond before taking off. The two took off after DoruGreymon. They didn't want to attack him and then harm the girl that would be the next Digidestined.

X::::::::X

Aldamon had taken quick care of a Groundramon but had absolutely no luck on finding any of the other humans. He flew overhead, trying to find one of the other dragons or even the golden armored one. When they had come to the Human World, he hadn't seen it among the six.

He hovered for a moment until he noticed a boy looking around at the park, unsure of what was attacking him. He was helping an eight year old and a six year old boys run away from a green Coredramon. "Atomic Inferno!"

He fired fireballs at the dragon. The dragon was quickly turned into a Fractal Code, which he scanned. Aldamon flew down to them. "Which one of you guys was he after?" he asked them.

"W-who are you?" the older of the boys asked.

"Don't worry, bud, I'm a friend," he said. "I need to know who he was after."

The two children looked up at the silver haired boy. "It was him," said the older of the two raven haired boys. The silver haired boy was still afraid but Aldamon helped him up either way. He picked him up.

"You guys get on home," Aldamon hollered to the two children before taking off. "Things could get really nasty!"

"L-let me down, please!" he cried. "I-I don't know anything a-about a Digidestined."

"You most likely are one," the dragon-warrior Hybrid answered with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I'm here to look for you. What's your name?"

"T-Takehito Nakamoto," the boy answered hesitantly.

"Well, Takehito, I'll explain everything."

X::::::::X

"Darkside Barrage!" shouted a Megadramon. Missiles flew at the two Hybrid Warriors.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon created a small tornado to mess up the track of the missiles. In the small tornado, they rammed into each other and exploded.

"Thunder Laser!" shouted RhinoKabuterimon, firing the thunderbolt from his horn. It crashed into Megadramon and allowed JetSilphymon get in a second attack before firing a second barrage of missiles.

The two Mega Digimon fired both their attacks again before the Megadramon was defeated. They took its Fractal Code and went over to the boy it was after. "You okay?" asked JetSilphymon.

"And you are?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Come on," JetSilphymon said, "before another one of those dragons Digimon come."

"I'm sure you could just take those dragons," scoffed the boy. "Or are you afraid of them? Personally, I think that dragon thing was quite weak to be defeated by the likes of you who are scared of something like that."

"Say what now?" RhinoKabuterimon demanded. "We saved your life and _you _are talking down on _us_? I hope to God that that Megadramon was having an error and it's some other kid that is the Digidestined we're looking for."

JetSilphymon huffed in annoyance by the boy's arrogance and grabbed him roughly. "Let's go, Beetlemon," she said, flying up into the air. Beetlemon joined her a minute later in the air.

"So, what's your name?" Beetlemon asked.

"And you want to know why?" asked the boy cockily. "I'm going to be working with you, or something?"

"I hope not," the two Hybrids muttered.

"Hayato Fukutani," the boy grinned impishly.

X::::::::X

The eleven met up at the nearest park. It was now getting dark outside. Somehow, JagerLoewemon and Korikakumon had managed to get DoruGreymon to crash into a light post and let go of the girl (which they found her name to be Shannon) before finally taking its Fractal Code.

They looked at each other. "Okay, what are we all doing here?" asked the girl named Shannon. She had long strawberry blond hair with bangs and blue eyes. She wore a light aqua shirt and a white skirt.

"So, you're all humans?" asked the boy named Seth, looking around with a big foolhardy grin. "There ten others? Wow! How many more are there?" Seth had short and messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and khaki shorts.

Hayato looked around and then laughed at the small kid and the fearful looking Takehito. "You guys also have a young kid among you?" he laughed. "Oh, man, I bet the enemies must be really weak!" Hayato wore a baggy brown T-shirt and ripped up jeans.

Takehito looked around quietly, scanning the ten others and looked hurtful at Hayato's mean crack. The boy had thick silver hair and black eyes. He wore a maroon long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey pants.

After rocky introductions were done, Takuya stepped forwards. "You all were attacked by some form of dragons, right?" he asked.

The four nodded. "But were saved by them," they said, pointing to their saviors.

"Why were they after us?" asked Takehito.

"They wanted you for your Spirits," answered Koji, stepping up from behind Seth. "We'll explain everything once we're in the Digital World."

"But you guys were some sort of creatures that were like those dragon-things!" shouted Shannon. "How can we know you're not just after us?"

"They did save me from the dragon," said Seth, pointing at Nazu and Koji. "I think they're all right."

"He saved me, too," agreed Takehito quietly. "What saves us can't be that bad, can they?"

"Good point," Shannon relented. "But, still-"

"You sure are uptight, aren't you, chick?" Hayato mocked the strawberry blond. "Aren't you one for adventure?"

Shannon glared at him. "Why I oughta-! My name's Shannon! Didn't you hear that?!"

Hayato smirked at the girl's reaction. "Whatever, _chick_," he said.

Before Shannon could run at him, Zoe and Koichi quickly got in between the two. "All right, now," advised the warrior of Darkness. "How about we cool our jets."

Zoe took a different approach. "You!" The Warrior of Wind indicated towards the boy. Hayato frowned. "How about you keep your snide comments to yourself. I don't care if you maybe the one we're looking for is for one of the Spirits, I just got done dealing with a crude girl like you and I'm not afraid of knocking your head in a few times."

Hayato smirked again. "I'm sure a weak girl like you couldn't even hur-!" Takuya and Koji rushed in and shut him up.

"Keep quiet about her!" they both shouted.

Nazu was now loosing her patients. "Aren't we going to go to the Digital World now?" she asked. _And find out that guy isn't a holder of the Spirit so we can ditch him in the Human World?_

"Right," the goggle-head said, getting back on track. "Let's get to Shibuya Station, ASAP!"

"I don't think you'll get anywhere," said a voice from above them. The eleven looked up and saw a green dragon wearing gold armor like what you'd find in Chinese mythology.

"Who are you?" shouted Seth and Hayato.

"Another dragon! I thought you said all of these were taken care of!" shouted Shannon.

The seven other Digidestined grabbed their D-tectors and got ready to Fusion Spirit Evolve and Beast Spirit Evolve but, unexpectedly, a portal opened up in front of the dragon. The force pulled them in towards the portal.

On the way through the opening between spaces, the eleven were separated and continued away from each other.

X::::::::X

The dragon entered another portal that had opened when the one that sucked up the Legendary Warriors closed. The dragon coiled up in the room where his ten other companions were waiting.

"StarGrizzlymon, I did my part," said the dragon to a bear Digimon that looked like a Grizzlymon. It had green fur instead of dark blue and a purple infinity loop on her forehead.

"Yes," she responded. "I got orders for what we have to do, Stardramon."

A female humanoid Digimon with blue skin and beady walked closer to them. She wore a short blue dress and carried a water jug on her back. The same purple infinity loop was on the back of the jug of water. "So, all ten of them, right?" asked the woman. "I never imagined that ten Digimon were able to take down Lucemon."

"There were not ten but eleven, StarAquamon," said Stardramon, turning towards the woman. "Ten humans, holding the ten Spirits but there was an eleventh. I could feel a familiar power that I haven't felt since Lucemon's time."

A dual headed Angemon with angel and devil wings widened his eyes in surprise. "You mean Andromidimon, Stardramon?" asked the two heads, trading off each word.

"It appears so, StarAngemon," answered a warrior Digimon carrying a club with the infinity loop on the handle.

"This is going to be interesting," said a white swan in silver armor sitting on a giant red crab Digimon. The infinity loop was printed onto both of the swan's wings and the crab's pincers.

"Calm yourself, StarSwanmon," advised a Digimon made of mist carrying a rusted gold scale with the infinity loop on the tip of it. "We'll all get our chance to see if these humans would be qualified for our caller's plans. That's only if their souls are true to their goal."

"Yes," agreed an Oryxmon with amber fur and gold horns and a human with light blue winged horse armor. Both had the infinity loop on their foreheads. "We don't know how far we'll have to battle them all."

"But I want to battle Andromidimon," complained StarSwanmon.

"She isn't there, not as we think she is," said the horse Digimon. "She's in the form of two Spirits, much like how the ten Warriors are."

StarSwanmon folded his wings like a stubborn child. "For sure we'll have fun with this, StarPegasusmon," he said. A few began to file out of the room.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Hey, guys! I'm back~! And just in time for Christmas!**

**Takuya: Took you long enough! We've all been sick of waiting! And who's Andromidimon, anyway? And what did they mean by us in their plans? I have no idea what that guy was talking about!**

**Tommy: That dragon Digimon's bad, right? And all those others are evil as well? Oh, man. Eleven! O-O**

**JP: Oh, Tommy, we've defeated worse than that.**

**Kaito: Yeah, but these guys are at Ultimate.**

**Koichi: Yeah, but we have Fusion Spirits.**

**Kaito: I won't go any farther. Anyway, I'll see you all next time! R&R like usual!**


	28. Chapter 28: To Be Chosen

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Aslan Leon: Thanks. I'm keeping it up to the best of my ability. ^^_

_RazenX: Yep. (nods) Rin is a major pain in the arse. Yeah, attack of the dragons. XD But dragons are still cool. ^^ Thanks, I should do a few more cliffhangers more often._

**Kaito: Well, came from Christmas hiatus. How was everyone's holiday?**

**Everyone: Awesome!**

**Koji: Scared for life.**

**Kaito: Why? What happened?**

**Koji: And you should know **_**why**_**? Who's doing the disclaimer this time?**

**JP: Grouch.**

**Terriermon: Hey, guys! Kaito doesn't own Digimon!**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 28: To Be Chosen

Nazu looked around. It was the field of paper flowers with the light purple sky. Around her was the same grove where she first met the shadow figure. The figure was there again and was still, the instrument no where in sight. "Who are you and what do you want?" Nazu asked. "This time, I want an answer."

The figure cocked her head. "I'm no enemy," she answered. "Don't you know who I am yet?"

Nazu knitted her brows in frustration. "No," the Void Warrior answered, losing patients. "Why are you here?"

The figure sighed. "I chose you to be my Spirit's Chosen and I know I picked correctly," she said slowly. "My name is Andromidimon, the creator of the Spirits of the Void. I'm here to warn you of your enemies."

"What do you mean?" Nazu asked, not relaxing at all.

Andromidimon held her hands up. "I am only a shell of what is left, so I can't do anything," she said. "But the Void Constellations aren't shells and are dangerous. Tell your friends to be careful. They're after-!" Andromidimon was cut off as she faded from view and everything went black.

X::::::::X

"Oh, for crying out loud! Wake up!" shouted Shannon hysterically to the unconscious brown haired girl as she tried shaking Nazu awake. She opened her eyes and looked around in daze.

"Hey, you're up!" exclaimed Seth. "Glad you're okay."

Nazu frowned and searched her memory for his name. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A cave," Hayato answered bluntly before snickering. "I thought that was apparent from the area around us." The two girls shot a glare at him.

"Can't you be not a prick for _one _minute?" the pink haired girl snapped. Hayato made another come back and Shannon flew at him.

Nazu ignored the two and looked towards the wall. A light was glowing and landed on a cave painting of a familiar, giant serene rabbit-angel. This was where Cherubimon was! She turned back to the others and saw that Takehito was trying to pull Shannon off Hayato while Seth was watching with a blank look on his face. She narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out how they were chosen for the new Spirits.

"Everyone!" shouted a voice. They looked back to see Bokomon waving his arms and shouting towards them. Neemon stood not too far from him, picking his nose in the clueless manor he always did. The four humans stopped what they were doing and looked back at Bokomon.

The four humans' eyes widened in confusion. "What the heck is that?" they said. Shannon and Seth rushed up to it and began examining him up close, poking and asking question in English. Bokomon tried to get them off but couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles as they poked at him.

"What is it?" Takehito asked, looking over their shoulders. "Is it the same creature that attacked us?"

"Does it look like a dragon, stupid?" laughed Hayato. Takehito looked away, hurt.

Shannon shot him an angry glare and Seth frowned. "Dude, that was a little low," the browned haired boy said. Hayato laughed at the American's statement.

Before another fight could break out, Bokomon and Nazu interrupted them. "Hey!" shouted Bokomon. "What are you four Humans doing here? Are they new Digidestined?"

"Digidestined?" asked Seth. "Didn't that dragon mention that?"

"The bear also mentioned that too," Shannon mentioned. She turned towards Nazu and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, what the heck's going on? What is a Digidestined? What is this thing? Answer!"

The Void Warrior and Bokomon explained what was going on and answered all their questions. When that was done, Bokomon turned back towards the cave painting. "We need you to open this," he said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Seth. "Is there a key of some sorts?"

Hayato scoffed again. "If there was a key, then why don't they just find it and open it themselves? What does it have to do with us, anyway?"

Nazu hardened her resolve. "It has the other four Spirits," she answered. "That's if you open it. The Spirits may not be yours' at all and I hope not. We've managed to defeat the last enemy without the four others, so I really don't see why we need them now." There was a slight amount of frustration in her voice.

"So, how do we open it?" the American boy repeated.

There was a silent hum from their pockets. They took out their cell phones and watched perplexedly as they turned into devices right before their eyes. Shannon squeaked. "My cell phone!" she cried, waving her light blue and navy blue D-tector. "W-what happened to it?"

Seth looked at his emerald green and brown D-tector astounded. "Wow! Do the rest of you guys have one of these?" he asked.

Takehito looked over his grey and teal one silently and played with the buttons. Hayato did the same to his brown and maroon one. "This better be worth the hundred bucks," he said. "Otherwise this hunk of metal would be a horrible trade."

Bokomon cheered. "Because your D-tectors appeared means that you _must _be Digidestined!" Nazu inwardly groaned.

"Now what?" the four asked. As if on cue, there was some random beeping. Beams of light flashed from the D-tectors in the direction where the devices were pointed. Bokomon automatically recognized this and told them to direct the light beams towards the painting. They did as he said, then there was a blinding flash of light.

Bokomon and Nazu covered their eyes from the flash of light while Neemon's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! It's a light show!" he cried. "Ah! My eyes burn!"

Seth, Takehito, Shannon, and Hayato noticed two figures fly towards the each of them and hover for a moment. Each of them instinctively raised their D-tectors and took their respective Human Spirits before there was a loud bang. The light flashed away and the four other Spirits disappeared.

They turned back behind them and saw a giant red crab. From the torch light, Nazu could identify a purple infinity loop on his pincers. She gaped. That was her symbol! Who was this? "Is that an ally?" asked Seth.

"I don't know," the girl answered.

Hayato just grinned. "Who cares?" he said. "A monster is a monster." He went to battle it but Nazu stepped in front of him.

"Let me handle this," she said, pulling out her own D-tector and Beast Spirit Evolved into Rangifmon.

The crab began speaking. "So, this is where your power went, Andromidimon?" he asked in a slow voice.

"And who's that?" Rangifmon quipped before jumping and attacking. "Asteroid Impact!" She stuck her antlers towards the armor but they bounced off the armor like a bouncy ball off the ground.

"Cancer Slash!" StarCancermon batted her away with his pincers and she got to her feet just before the wall. "But you aren't as strong as Andromidimon," observed the crab. "I will take your Spirits, either way."

"Well, that answers that question," Shannon stated. The four backed towards the wall.

With a wild cry, Rangifmon shouted, "Nebula Break!" She created the plasma wings and sent the shattered pieces towards the crab but the shards didn't seem to harm him.

The crab shook his body before gathering something in his mouth. "Torrent!" From StarCancermon's mouth, a ball of white water flashed towards the girl.

Rangifmon used the shards of her plasma wings to burst the water bubble but the contents exploded onto her. That's when the crab began to scuttle towards her. Rangifmon tried to move but her feet were pined to the ground. The white water had hardened into some sort of substance and Rangifmon couldn't break free. She began to struggle harder but she had no chance. The crab bashed her into the wall hard.

The reindeer fell to the ground and stood up but she couldn't recover fast enough. StarCancermon bashed her into the wall again.

Shannon, Seth, Hayato, and Takehito watched from the sidelines. "Shouldn't we help?" asked Seth, looking at the others.

Shannon looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you think we'll be able to stand up to _that_?" she asked. "If she can't what makes you think _we_ can?"

"But someone has to!" Seth pushed. He turned towards Takehito. The boy looked down sheepishly.

"I-I don't fight," he answered.

Seth smacked his forehead. "Come on guys! We have sheer numbers! I'm sure we can-!" The brown haired boy was cut off by a sudden cry. They all shot their heads over to where Nazu lay sprawled on the ground and struggled to get up. The crab was about to do a second attack.

"Hang on! Spirit Evolution!" Seth, Shannon, and Takehito didn't think about how they did it or known to do it but they transformed into three of the four remaining warriors.

Ranamon, a girl with a water sprite look, ran forward quicker than she normally would as a human. "Hey, big lug!" shouted the Warrior of Water. The crab knocked made a move to knock her aside but Arbormon, a wooden robot-looking Digimon, grabbed him with his retractable arms and allowed Ranamon to jump lightly over the stopped claw.

She helped Nazu up. "You okay?" she asked. Nazu looked at her and nodded.

"Guys, get out of the way!" cried Arbormon before he was flung into the wall. StarCrabmon turned his attention back to the two females and shot a ball of sticky water at them. Ranamon and Nazu wouldn't have been fast enough to run out of the way. The two girls were blow back by the force and were stuck to the ground, and, unfortunately, landed right in front of Hayato. He smirked down at them.

"I see you two are doing well," he chortled. Ranamon went red in the face and fire burned in her eyes. She shouted something in English that made Seth cringe under his armor, being able to understand it.

The crab crossed his pincers and began gathering energy at the Void signs. "Void Blast!" he shouted, releasing the two energy blasts towards the fallen humans.

Mercurymon, a completely armored knight Digimon with mirror shields for weapons, appeared in front of them and sucked the energy into one mirror with a shout of "Dark Reflection". He fired it at the wall, making a new room with that much power.

"What are you doing?" shouted Nazu. "Fire it back at him!"

"I don't fight," Mercurymon answered faintly. Another blast was aimed at him and the metallic knight did the same thing as he did before.

"Not willing to fight?" asked StarCrabmon in his drawn-out voice. "Then you have no need to be here." He scuttled over to them and raised his claws in preparation to attack.

"Spirit Evolution!" Grumblemon, a dwarf-like Digimon in armor, emerged from the flash of light and pulled out his hammer. "Seismic Sledge!" He bashed the crab in the face and sent if flying.

Arbormon and Mercurymon took the chance to help the two girls up. Grumblemon weighed his hammer. "Being this short is stupid but I like the power," he commented.

"Don't just stand there, finish him off," Nazu instructed them. Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon looked at her.

"But it's a living thing!" the Warrior of Water cried.

"A living thing that's going to kill you," the Void Warrior answered in a low voice. "You aren't worth much to anyone if you die." She indicated towards the crab, who was now getting to his small feet. "He will kill you, no matter what. He's the enemy and is hell bent on following his master's orders."

"B-but," Mercurymon objected. "There's always a way to get around fighting, isn't there?"

Nazu gave him a sharp look. "Do you _want _to die? This is unbelievable!"

Arbormon and Grumblemon stepped forwards. "I really don't want to die," said the wooden doll. "I don't want my soon-to-be friends to be hurt, either."

"He's just a big monster, isn't he?" Grumblemon grinned savagely. "This is, after all, the perfect time to find out how strong this 'Spirit' is."

The two jumped and sent a volley of kicks and slams on the armor. There seemed to be no damage being done to StarCrabmon's red shell. It needed to be weakened. Nazu decided to rush in and help them, Spirit Evolving into Astrummon.

Bokomon turned towards Ranamon. "You could use your Dark Vapor attack to weaken the armor," he suggested. Ranamon frowned. She really didn't want to do this. Shannon just wanted to go back to United States, not fight for her life in a new world but she didn't have much choice. If she wanted to get home, all she had to do was survive here for _one_ battle so she could find a way home.

Ranamon stood up and rushed forwards a little. She began dancing strangely and moved her hands up and down as if she was forming the air into something. A black cloud condensed in her hands. "Dark Vapor!" she cried. The cloud moved towards the opponent and began eating away at the armor and made a sizzling noise.

"Torrent!" cried StarCrabmon, not noticing his armor slowly being eaten away by acid. He shot the water ball at Ranamon, who jumped out of the way.

The ball sailed and exploded on the wall behind her. Arbormon fired his fist in a Roundhouse Punt while Grumblemon used Seismic Sledge to bash the armor to pieces. The huge crack revealed a light pinkish body. With what was left, the three finished it off with raining blows of hammers, detachable limbs, and exploding amethysts.

StarCrabmon couldn't take the gang attacks. He turned into a silhouette and the Fractal Code wrapped around him. Arbormon, being the closest, he pulled out his D-tector and scanned the Fractal Code and snatched the Spirit.

The four de-evolved back into their Human and fell to their knees, exhausted. "Is it always this tiring?" Takehito asked.

"Man, I guess we shouldn't use it that often, then," Seth panted.

Nazu, Bokomon, and Neemon stood not too far from them. Nazu had her arms folded. "How come you aren't exhausted?" asked Hayato.

Nazu smirked the tiniest bit. "I'm used to Evolving," she answered, almost smugly. She was glad that she was able to at least one-up the new Warrior of Earth. Nazu turned her attention towards the Warrior of Wood. "I need my Beast Spirit back."

Seth pulled out his D-tector. "You're what?" he asked before pressing a few buttons until the figure he had scanned from StarCrabmon's Fractal Code. There was a sudden data stream that connected the two devices and the figure transferred itself to the purple and silver D-tector.

"So, now that you all have your Human and Beast Spirits, we should go look for the others," suggested Bokomon cheerfully.

"Beast Spirits? We were supposed to get two?" Takehito asked. Bokomon's mouth dropped.

"Are you saying you don't know where it is?" The four shook their heads and the Warrior of Void groaned.

"We better contact the others," Nazu muttered, looking down at her D-tector. In the back of her mind, she remembered the Void symbol on the crab's pincers. Why was it there? She hadn't seen any of the other's element symbols on any other Digimon. Bokomon didn't seem to notice anything. She looked down the hall she had taken when she had first gotten her Spirit.

"Bokomon, come with me would you?" she asked, heading towards the place where she had gone. Bokomon inquired what was wrong but the girl didn't answer right away. The other four followed, curious of what was wrong, just going with the flow, or too scared to be on their own.

Something landed on top of Takehito's head. He looked up to see a brown rabbit-like animal with pink patches and three horns coming from its head. At first he was startled but when it said hello, Takehito relaxed. "What's you're name?" asked the Digimon. "I'm Lopmon, Cherubimon's regression form. Are you the new warrior for one of my Spirits?"

"Takehito," answered the Warrior of Steel politely. "I guess I am," he added in an unsure manor.

Lopmon frowned. "Aren't you?" he asked. "I can sense one of the Spirits on you." He turned his gaze to the four walking ahead of them. "I can also sense the three other of my Spirits on them but what's the new one?"

Takehito shrugged. Their guide to the Digital World would have a bit more explaining about the area around them.

X::::::::X

The Digimon looked at the stone. Eleven of the twelve symbols had been glowing faintly but now only ten of them were. He frowned in frustration. Only eleven of the twelve had been summoned and now one was already dead. He looked at the one of the symbols that hadn't been glowing. _Why hadn't that one been reborn? _he wondered before looking at the newly extinguished one. He began flying off to look for information from one of the few of the eleven that had stayed.

X::::::::X

The six Digidestined awoke with an agonizing squeal from who knew where. They got up and looked around, realizing they were in a Trailmon wagon. They found themselves resting on the seats next to various man-beast, humanoid, warrior Digimon. "You humans okay?" asked a Flamedramon sitting next to Takuya. The boy rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

"It was weird just seeing you appear on the ground here," stated Apemon. "How'd you get here?"

"We were sucked into some portal," answered JP, sitting up. "Where are we anyway?"

"And where are Nazu and the others?" asked Koichi, suddenly becoming nervous. He didn't see any of the five others.

"Others?" piped up a Gladimon. "There were only six of you. The train's heading towards Machine City." Suddenly, Koji let out a groan. Terriermon had went back home to Machine City for a while.

"How close are we?" asked Zoe the Dinohyumon sitting across from here.

"Only an hour," he replied. "The Trailmon have been having some trouble since there have been new attacks randomly done to various places in the Digital World."

The six looked towards the Digimon in shock. "More attacks? Who are doing it?"

Dinohyumon shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "No one knows. They're Digimon that none of us recognize. And they're powerful, that's for sure. According to what I've been hearing, they're at least Ultimate. If only the six warriors didn't vanish . . ." The Digimon paused. "They're humans . . . and you're humans . . ."

Flamedramon got up and rushed up to them. "They're the humans from the rumors! They were said to participate in the attack on the Uzumaki city and defeat the Tainted Warriors and the last two Demon Lords!" he exclaimed.

"But there are only six humans here," Apemon pointed out. "There were rumors said that there were seven. _If_ they're the humans, then where is the seventh?"

"Yeah! Tell us everything! We want to know of the ventures of the Legendary Warriors!" cheered a Veemon. The six sweat nervously before telling their story and making a few corrections to the tales that the Digimon had heard. All the while they told their story, worry gripped them for their new companions and their missing member. It felt weird for them to be back down to six yet felt so comfortable at the same time.

The Trailmon eventually stopped at its destination only a few hours later. They got off the train and stretched. The Trailmon, an Angler Trailmon, sighed. "My stomach's all grumbly!" he whined to himself, looking towards JP and eyed his chocolate the boy had pulled out. "Oh! You! May I have some of the chocolate? My stomach's all hungry and I haven't eaten all day and my job is far from over."

JP shrugged. "Sure," he replied, tossing the half of the bar he hadn't ate yet into the Trailmon's mouth, who happily chewed on it. Silently, he thanked himself that he and Zoe had raided the closest gas station.

The city seemed to be in shambles, as though it had just been attacked. Takuya stated what he had just observed. "Good observation, captain obvious," Zoe said.

"Hey!" shouted Takuya.

JP decided to change the subject. "What happened here? Who attacked?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out!" Koji suggested. The gang began running off and searching for answers and survivors. They found out that it had happened days before during the night by someone claiming that they were working under "a new world". Eventually, they ran into Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" exclaimed Tommy, rushing up to the dog-hybrid. Terriermon landed on the boy's hat and looked down at him.

"Where the hey have you guys been?" he demanded.

"Human World," answered JP. "We found the last four Warriors but got separated from them when we returned through some sort of portal."

"What happened here, Terriermon?" asked Tommy.

"An attack, as you can't see," answered the Digimon. "It happened a day before I got back. A small army began running through here and were searching for some people. The city was barely able to hold together. Survivors are heading towards Steel City at this moment."

The six looked at each other. The others! Their nervousness reached a critical point. A sudden ringing from their pocket nearly made them jump. They pulled out their D-tectors to see five different symbols. Koichi recognized one as the symbol for the Void.

"Nazu?" they asked.

"This thing really works!" cried a girl from the other end. "Wow, it is able to work like my cell phone. I wonder if it has any games on it."

"Cool," said a second voice. "I wonder what else this thing can do. Oh! A GPS! Sweet!"

"Don't get over excited," came Nazu's voice.

"So, everyone was able to find their Spirits?" asked Takuya. "So, where are you guys?"

"A cave," answered the excited voice. "It had some weird markings and stuff. Did this world have Indians here?"

"Huh? What do people from India have to do with cave paintings?" asked a completely confused Zoe and Koji.

Nazu sighed. "We're in the cave where Cherubimon was sealed," she explained. "Where are you guys?"

"Wow! You guys are close! We're in Machine City," Takuya replied.

Terriermon bent down low enough so his mouth was close to the receiver before he shouted, "HI, NAZ!" Terriermon laughed and fell off the young boy's hat.

"Don't call me that!" shouted an irritated Void Warrior. There were a few chortles from both sides before some light teasing with the nickname. It quickly settled once a quiet voice spoke up.

"Um, weren't we going to . . . to tell them something, Nazu?" asked the boy. There was a slight silence.

"That's right," said the girl's voice. "The whats-its are missing."

"Whats-its?"

"She means the Beast Spirits," said the Warrior of Wood. "Yeah, those went missing. Do we need them?"

The six smacked their foreheads. The six explained the importance of the Beast Spirits and agreed to meet each other in the ruins of Machine City. The two sides broke the connection and began looking at each other. "Well, lets find out more about this attack, then," Takuya said, turning towards Terriermon.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, new chapter! Okay, for those who have read **_**Elements of Terre**_** (which is now deleted), remember Hayato's original personality? I decided to change it up to something a bit more . . . well, different from Naz's personality. Now he's like Rin.**

**Nazu: Not you too. I get it enough from the rabbit.**

**Terriermon: I'M NOT A RABBIT!**

**Kaito: (ignores them both) I also changed Tin's name to Takehito, but he's just as shy as ever. ^-^**

**Terriermon: Hey, Kai, how the heck did Bokomon get there?**

**Kaito: Where?**

**Terriermon: The cave. PLOT HOLE!**

**Kaito: (sweatdrops and shoves Terriermon under a table) Anyway, we now have Lopmon on the team. Just to ask, who do you think Shannon should be with? Koji, Takehito, Hayato, Seth, Takuya, JP, or Koichi? I already chose who she's going to be with but I'm just wondering! (Don't worry, it's not Takuya!) XD Anyway, R&R!**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name**: StarCrabmon

**Level**: Ultimate

**Type:** Void Star

**Attribute**: Vaccine

**Field:** Deep Sea Savers; Nightmare Soldiers

**Moves:** Void Blast; Torrent; Cancer Slash


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Fall

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Hey, guys! A second new chapter! Because of the new characters, we get to have some new Disclaimers! So, which of the four of you want to go first? (crickets) Okay . . . Takehito, you first.**

**Takehito: O-okay. Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon but she does own the plot and OCs.**

**Kaito: And you guys better know who they are!**

**Takehito: Can I be done now?**

**Kaito: Yes, you can get out know. Anyway, let's get this chapter rolling!!**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 29: The Final Fall

Gatomon had been able to return to her Ultimate form but it did tire her some, so she stayed in her Champion form. Since returning to her castle Continent of Light, she and Nefertimon had been trying to put order back into the land that had risen while she and Seraphimon had been gone.

The two eggs rested in two different beds next to one another. The blue egg with Seraphimon's gold emblem looked odd sitting next to the black DigiEgg with the orange-yellow Wrath symbol. Gatomon paid no mind to this.

The egg's occupant may have been the Demon Lord Daemon that tried to open a path to the Human World and Digital World from the Dark Area but he was getting a fresh start. She was going to raise him to atone for his wrongs, something Lilithmon wasn't able to receive. She was after all, the Celestial Angel known for her love and forgivingness.

Secretly, Gatomon knew she would find it hard not to be prejudice towards the young Rookie after it hatched since it tried to destroy her home and killed her friend but second chances were second chances. If the Digidestined could do it for Koichi when they found that he was the evil Warrior, then she'd do it for the Egg. _But it was different,_ she reminded herself. _The Warrior of Darkness was not able to control himself and Daemon was in full control. He was not tainted._ She looked towards the egg. _That is why I will raise him to find forgiveness to give him._ If she had thought about it for a minute, it would sound really stupid but she didn't.

Suddenly, the two eggs began to quiver. The Celestial Angel looked towards them as watched as crack lines appeared on them. In a soft glow, a Patamon and a Tsukaimon appeared in the place of the two eggs. The two gerbil Digimon looked around with wide eyes before looking at each other. Patamon giggled. "We look alike!" he giggled.

Tsukaimon laughed as well. "Are we brothers?"

Gatomon blinked. It was hard imagining this but she smiled. Maybe forgiveness would be easier than she thought for this young Digimon.

X::::::::X

Days had gone by and they moved to Seraphimon's crystal castle. Gatomon had Nefertimon watch over them when she was too busy to pay attention to the two. The two acted as brothers and constantly got into trouble but they just laughed it off. Gatomon found that they were sometimes too much of a handful but couldn't help but smile when they both called her mama.

The kitten Digimon was expecting a visit from the Haruno Shogun to settle trading between the two sides. Gatomon made her way towards the throne room where Nefertimon sat. Tsukaimon and Patamon followed her, curious what the entire hubbub was about.

"Who's coming, mama?" asked Patamon.

"I hope they have some friends!" squealed Tsukaimon energetically.

"A dear friend of mine is coming," she answered. "I want you two to be on your best behavior and do not cause trouble." They watched as she turned into Angewomon.

"I can't wait until I do that!" Patamon said with stars in his eyes. "I'm going to be the most powerful Angemon!"

"Only second to me," Tsukaimon said with a grin. The two brothers got into a fight about who'd be the greatest Angemon. Angewomon shook her head with a small grin before breaking them up. The three entered the throne room only to find not Garudamon but a strange dual-head Angemon and a Piximon.

"Ah!" cried Piximon. "Lady Ophani-Angewomon. How have you been?"

Angewomon looked at him oddly from under her mask. "Piximon? I have not seen you since the day you brought the Warriors to us," she answered. After a pause, she asked, "It is a pleasure to see you again. How may I be of service?"

The dual-headed Angemon turned to look at her. Patamon and Tsukaimon shivered in fear. The look he was giving them was hard and serious. Piximon flew over to her. "I have a proposal," he said. "Well, you know of the chaos this world has been going through. The wars between the Shoguns, the Tainted Warriors, the Demon Lords, and the dark history we've been having so far."

Angewomon nodded in agreement. "But all that has been taken care of," she answered. "The Shoguns have made peace after they conquered Uzumaki's main city and the Tainted Warriors and Demon Lords are done for all thanks to the humans."

Piximon turned his back towards her. "Yes, but something always comes up," he answered. "During Lucemon's reign, it was his pride and greed that destroyed the peace before being restored by the Ten Legendary Warriors. After the peace, Cherubimon was corrupted and began waging war against you," The small fairy Digimon paused for a moment, "until the humans were able to restore him to his senses and defeat Lucemon. Then it was the Tainted Warriors and Demon Lords."

"Yes, but that has been settled," Angewomon reminded him. She was beginning to wonder what he was getting at. "It has always been settled."

"True, true," answered Piximon, looking back at her. "But at what cost? War, death, and destruction; The Human World is much like this as well. Fight and hate. Both our worlds are filled with hate and blood. This world can't handle it forever but what if we were to change that? Make a world where no one has to feel pain?"

"You mean a utopia?" asked Angewomon. Piximon nodded. Angewomon didn't answer at first. "It _does_ sound wonderful but we can't do anything like that right now. We are just making our way to recovering from our destruction. What does the Human World have anything to do with this, though, Piximon?"

"There's a way, though," Piximon piped up. He seemed to be exhilarated, "a way to do it quickly, though it will take a while. What if we were to make a new world and new order? Angewomon, think about it: a new world without strife!"

Angewomon paused. "What about the cost?" she asked. "You have pointed out that there was always a war before peace."

Piximon dropped his gaze for a minute. "The price is more than what many are willing to pay. To make a new world, we must destroy ours and the Human World," he answered.

Angewomon nearly gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror. "Destroy our world?" she asked. "B-but how-? What about all the millions of people and Digimon?"

Piximon read her doubt. "Our world is filled with so much evil! It has tainted everything here! Think about the future generations. What if they could live in a world where nothing could harm them? A world where no innocent blood can be spilled, where a child doesn't have to be sheltered from the darkness in the world because it doesn't exist," he reasoned.

"But what about the millions of innocent between the Digital World and Human World? What shall befall them?" Angewomon shot back, tears streaming down her eyes. "How can you say something like that and expect me to agree with you? That is a monstrous price!" Her voice cracked. "I would never want to do such a thing! Enough innocence has been lost since Lucemon's time. I refuse! I refuse!"

Piximon was truly saddened by her answer. "I thought we could see eye-to-eye, especially since I let Daemon and Lilithmon go too far . . ." he said.

Angewomon gapped in horror as the pieces fell into place. "Y-you . . . you were the master that Daemon was talking about?" she whispered in horror. "You were the one who tainted the humans?"

Piximon shook his head. "They were merely distractions as I searched for a way to accomplish my goal. I let them go way too far, though. The humans were their doing, not mine," the fairy Digimon answered. "I got what I wanted but was sidetracked by a second project. Have you heard of the Void Constellations?"

Angewomon shook her head. "Back long ago, our world was flying in a void until our world was brought together by twelve different beings. They faded into time until Lucemon's reign came up," Piximon explained. "One of the twelve tried to bring Lucemon down but ended up being killed before she could do anything. It was about then the Ancient Warriors got together and decided to bring the Royal Knights and their sovereign down."

He looked towards the Angemon. "A Harpymon referred to her as a Being of the Void but she's better known as a Void Constellation named Andromidimon. StarAngemon here is one of them."

Angewomon narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me all of this?" she demanded through tears.

"I was hoping you'd side with me," he said. "But I guess not. StarAngemon, our mission here has ended in failure." Piximon began making a portal but Angewomon readied a pink energy arrow and pointed it at him.

"I won't let you get away with it!" she cried. "One more move and I'll shot." She hadn't counted StarAngemon standing not too far away.

"Twin Fate!" the two heads cried after gathering orange energy in his two hands before firing it like a Hand of Fate attack. Angewomon was too close to dodge and took the brunt of the attack.

The two Rookie Digimon that had been right behind her gave out a sharp cry. They rushed forwards and tried to get Angewomon to stand. The angel Digimon couldn't keep a hold of her life as it slipped out of her like water through cupped hands. Her Fractal Code appeared but StarAngemon didn't take it like most Digimon would.

He grabbed the dying Digimon's code in two hands and ripped it like paper. It began unraveling and turning into ones and zeros before fading into nothingness. Patamon and Tsukaimon gaped in shock as their "mother" disappeared before them. Patamon wailed while Tsukaimon took a minute to process it with a blank face.

StarAngemon made a menacing advance. Tsukaimon fired a black Air Shot that did nothing to the angelic and demoniac Digimon. Piximon looked back and scowled. "What are you doing?!" shouted the fairy. "Don't do that! Let's go."

StarAngemon heads frowned and began heading towards the portal that Piximon entered. It closed only a few seconds after the Digimon went through it. Tsukaimon and Patamon cried themselves into sobs until a new Digimon entered the room.

Garudamon rushed over to the twin Digimon and picked them up. "What's wrong?" she asked them. "Where is Angewomon?" The two stifled their sobs to the best of their ability.

"M-mama's . . . M-mama's . . ." the two chocked.

"What?" Garudamon asked. "She's what?"

"Gone," Tsukaimon answered before the two went into another fit of tears. Garudamon couldn't hide her shock. She helped the two calm down and tried to ask them what had happened. What little she could get out of them was enough to tell them something big was coming.

She began flying off with them both in her arms towards the Haruno city named Baika on the edge of the Forest Terminal. By the time she had gotten back, it was dark. The two Digimon had fallen asleep on the way there. She placed them next to her sleeping Yokomon daughter.

That's when an Owlmon flew into the room. "Madam Garudamon! Madam Garudamon!" hooted the owl Digimon. "There's big trouble, hoo! Big trouble! Machine City has been attacked!"

X::::::::X

The eleven Digidestined met up only two hours after they had contacted each other. Nazu seemed rather odd. The comrades that had been with her noticed it right away. When they asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer and walked off.

Shannon noticed Takuya and stared at him for one long moment. She then walked up to him. "You're quite cute," she said. "So, what Warrior are you?"

"F-fire," Takuya answered, unable to comprehend what she was doing.

"Fire," she said, before thinking for a minute. "Fire. You must have a lot of passion for what you do, don't you?"

Zoe and JP looked at the two with jealous and angry looks. "Why can't I get girls to fawn over me," JP complained to himself. Meanwhile, Zoe silently fumed. She marched over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Takuya, how about we start training them?" she suggested through clenched teeth.

Shannon figured out what the Warrior of Wind was up to. "Fine but _I _get to train with Takuya," she said with equal hostility. Takuya looked between the two girls fearfully.

Tommy looked up at the others. JP was silently crying to himself, Koji was nearly looking at Takuya with jealousy, Hayato was trying not to laugh his butt off, Seth was trying to console JP even though he was unaware of why the boy was crying, and Takehito was watching silently and fearfully. "Why are Zoe and Shannon fighting?" he asked Koichi quizzically.

"Ask again in a few years, Tommy," answered the Warrior of Darkness, red-faced. "Poor Takuya . . ."

Koji decided to step up before a cat fight could begin. "I'll train Seth with Koichi," he suggested.

"I'm fighting her then!" the two angry girls shouted, designating themselves as opponents.

"Well, this is going to be fun, battle buddies," Seth said with a grin.

"I'll train with Hayato, then," Takuya said quickly, running from the two girls and coming to the group's side.

Hayato burst into another fit of hysterics. "Oh, wow! What a chicken!" he laughed. "And, fatso, get over it!" JP snapped out of his self-pity and glared at Hayato with a vengeance.

"I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!" he shouted before saying that he was going to fight him with Takuya.

Takehito looked at Nazu with a shiver running down his back. Nazu knew what she was going to do. "I-I don't fight!" he objected but Nazu didn't listen. She pulled out her D-tector.

"You have to learn to fight then. You have no choice now," she said simply. "Spirit Evolution!" Astrummon stood in front of him. "Spirit Evolve." Takehito did as she instructed out of fear. Each of the fights began. Tommy stayed with Neemon, Bokomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon and watched the battles.

X::::::::X

The training battles lasted various lengths. Kazemon and Ranamon's fight was lasting the longest. They fired furious winds and rains at each other as they tried to out do on another. Each shot nasty insults at to their opponents every so often. Ranamon's attacks had been sloppy and Kazemon's experience kept her in the advantage but the rains kept her from flying. All-in-all, it was the cat fight that Koji had tried to stop.

Grumblemon stood decently against Agunimon and Beetlemon. He might not have been nimble like Ranamon but he, having the ground to his advantage, allowed him sneak attacks with his hammer. He gave the Warriors a hard time and made it harder for them since he threw in several snide insults. From Tommy, Lopmon, Bokomon, Terriermon, and Neemon's vantage points, they could see that he was the one with the most control over his Spirit and his battle.

Astrummon and Mercurymon's battle wasn't even considered a battle since he refused to do no more than launch any nonphysical attacks away from his opponent and block kicks and punches. "You can't just not fight back!" she shouted.

Arbormon had taken a casual look to his fight with Lobomon and Loewemon. Arbormon only did things on impulse and instinct and it didn't always work. Lobomon called him out on that a few times but the Warrior of Wood would just laugh nonchalantly and do something that would put Lobomon and Loewemon on their toes.

The three battles had to be stopped since the two female Warriors had gone overboard with their battle and made it personal. "Should we try to stop them?" Takehito asked Koji.

"Yeah, you want to get into the middle of that?" asked the Warrior of Light. The Warrior of Steel went quiet.

"I hope they tire themselves out soon," Koichi said. "If they keep this up, they'll erode the mountain away."

"Who really cares?" Hayato said. "My money's on the butterfly girl."

The two eventually did tire themselves out and de-evolved into their human forms. Shannon and Zoe didn't really look at each other but the boys went over to them and helped them up. It was now night and the entire gang decided to head back towards the ruins of the city, their clothes soaking wet.

Those that hadn't been captured by the Uzumaki had lost their bags. Somehow, Bokomon had managed to get them back during the time they had been gone. The fifteen stayed in a huge tent provided by the relief workers that were still trying to save what was left of the survivors. The ones who could change did so and allowed their clothes to dry off near the heaters.

Terriermon was silent when he reentered his home. Tommy and Takehito, who were one of the only ones that tried to get along, were the first to notice. "What's wrong?" asked Tommy.

"Well, gosh darn!" Terriermon cried, nearly jumping. "What's that, Tommy?" The dog Digimon looked towards Takehito. "Hey, we haven't been introduced. What's you're name?"

"Takehito Nakamoto," he answered.

"Huh, interesting name. Mind if I call you Take?" he asked. Takehito shrugged.

"Terriermon, what's wrong?" the Warrior of Ice repeated. "You seem so sad."

"Ah, it's nothing," Terriermon replied, laughing a little. "It's just a faze. I'll get over it."

They all ate and turned in for bed. The next morning, they changed back into their dried clothes and noticed that the relief groups had left. Some food and water had been left behind, so the group decided to refill their canteens and supplies on what was left.

They had a quick breakfast and got ready to go. Seth stretched and looked up at the sky. "Man, this looks like it could be a good-." He stopped short. "Uh, is that normal?" The Warrior of Wood asked, pointing upwards. The ten other Warriors looked where Seth was pointing to see a black mist that floated above them.

"So, you are the Humans that stand in our master's way, hm?" inquired StarMafmon.

"Who's your master?" shouted Takuya. "Does he have any plans that involve destroying or taking over the world?"

"Does everything attack you here?" Shannon asked Zoe.

The mist seemed satisfied. "So, you are standing in my master's way," he said. "Then I guess you'll just have to be thrown out of the way until you can work into his plot."

"What makes you think we'll join with your master?" shouted Koji.

"Yeah!" cried the five other older Warriors, pulling out their D-tectors. They Fusion Spirit Evolved into their respective Mega forms. Nazu Beast Spirit Evolved while Seth and Hayato followed suit with Spirit Evolving. Shannon and Takehito were hesitant but the Warrior of Water decided that it would most likely be more than one fight for her to get home. She Spirit Evolved as well. Terriermon joined their ranks and Digivolved into Gargomon.

StarMafmon made a disappointed noise. "This will definitely not do," he said. A golden scale with a small symbol that they weren't able to make out appeared. "Verdict!" A wave of some form of energy rushed at them and something nearly tore apart their brains. _Guilty or Innocent? GUILTY! _The Digimon were reverted to their Human forms and struggled to get up.

"Dirty trick!" Takuya shouted. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" Nothing happened. "Hey, what gives? I can't Fusion Evolve?"

"Takuya, don't mess around!" Zoe shouted to the Flame Warrior. She tried it herself but nothing happened. The Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Light, and Darkness tired as well but all got the same reaction: nothing.

"You don't need Fusion Evolutions," said Nazu. She was able to Beast Spirit Evolve with no trouble. The Warriors tried it and were able to get into their Beast forms. Seth, Shannon, and Hayato re-evolved into their Human Spirits. They all began unleashing attacks.

"Pyro Barrage! Avalanche Axes! Draining Rain! Blockade Seed! Hurricane Gale! Lupine Laser! Electron Cannon! Ebony Blast! Nebula Break!" Fireballs were extinguished in the rain before they could even get to their target. Gales threw the axes, missile, and plasma shards everywhere. Hammer ends crashed into energy balls and beams. The mist laughed cruelly at the cancelled out attacks.

"Is that the best you can do? Why does he even want you in his new world anyway if you can't even kill me," he laughed. That ticked off BurningGreymon and Grumblemon. The two ran forward. Grumblemon readied his hammer as BurningGreymon began engulfing himself in flames.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Seismic Sledge!"

BurningGreymon flew upwards as Grumblemon swung his hammer downwards. StarMafmon easily moved out of the way and the hammer collided with the dragon's helmet. "For now, I think I've had enough fun," he said. "I will same some fun for the others."

"That will only be if you're able to get away," answered a woman's voice. The Hybrids watched as a flame in the form of a bird flew towards the mist.

StarMafmon growled. "Retribution!" A spirit appeared in front of him from his scale and took the attack. The mist looked down at the humans before leaving. "Oh, you will know what will happen. You will all know." The mist dissolved into the air.

The humans de-evolved after they saw trouble was away. Garudamon flew down to meet them. "Warriors, right?" asked the bird. "You work under Angewomon?"

"Yeah?" answered Takuya, stepping forwards.

"Angewomon has been killed," Garudamon said. "Yesterday, someone had come into the Crystal Castle and killed Angewomon and Nefertimon. Patamon and Tsukaimon were left alive though."

"Tsukaimon?" asked the group.

Bokomon began shedding tears of joy. "Oh, my boy Patamon is all right!" he cried.

Lopmon flew over to them. "Angewomon? You mean Ophanimon?" he asked. Garudamon looked at the tiny brown rabbit. Lopmon dropped his gaze and clung onto Takehito.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shannon and Seth. Hayato shook his head.

"Cherubimon was one of three Celestial Angels as was Ophanimon," explained Koichi. That's when everyone else went silent.

Hayato was the first to break the silence. "And what are we going to do about it, huh? It was in the past," he said. Shannon shot him a glare.

"Are you _that_ insensitive?" she shot.

Hayato just smirked. "So, what? Don't you have a job? Where are the Beast Spirits?" he asked.

Koji nodded. "He is right," he admitted reluctantly. "We have a job. We need to split up and find the Beast Spirits and find out where the enemy's base is."

"Let's split up into two groups," suggested Takuya but found that he'd regret that. Shannon walked over to him.

"I'll go with you, Taki," she volunteered, thus pissing Zoe off again.

JP and Koji set up the groups. Before leaving, Garudamon passed along a message about the Sky Terminal. "I haven't heard much about that land being attacked for a long time but it's mainly isolated but news travels fast," she said. "There might be a good idea to look once you find whatever you're looking for."

The two groups watched as Garudamon flew off before departing in hopes of finding their Beast Spirits.

**(^_^) (-_-)** 

**Kaito: Well, I'm just mean, aren't I? I killed off Seraphimon and then Angewomon.**

**Terriermon: But they can both come back, right?**

**Kaito: Seraphimon, yes. Angewomon, eh, no. Her Fractal Code was destroyed. There's no chance.**

**Takuya: The bad guy is **_**Piximon**_**?! That isn't what I was even expecting.**

**Kaito: Hee, yeah. Piximon is so small that no one expects him to be a bad guy. That part was kind of based after a Halloween episode in Buffy The Vampire Slayer where you think the big guy that was messing with their heads but it turned out he was super tiny!**

**Hayato: Well, this will be a piece of cake. We'll just squash him like a bug, then.**

**Kaito: Whatever. We can also see that Shannon is boy-crazy! Takuya's a pimp and poor JP! XD (attacked by Takumi fans) Don't worry about her, though! She'll get another guy. ;) Anyway, please R&R!**

**Name**: StarAngemon

**Level**: Ultimate

**Type:** Void Star

**Attribute**: Vaccine

**Field:** Virus Busters/Nightmare Soldier

**Moves:** Twin Fate; Void Blast


	30. Chapter 30: Hell and High Water

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

RazenX: _Thanks, glad you like it. ^^ Yeah, the scene with Gato/Angewo/Ophanimon was sad. :( The rivalry between the girls is more like Sakura and Ino's fighting. XD Poor Taki's the Sasuke this round. Hayato's more like Rin, though. Next chapter will come soon, hopefully. ^_^_

Taeniaea: Thanks. ^^

**Kaito: Hey! So, now it's Seth's turn for commentary!**

**Seth: Okay! Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon.**

**Kaito: Well, that was easy. Why didn't you go first instead?**

**Seth: (shrugs) I was out of it.**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 30: Hell and High Water

The group of eight followed the river. Takuya and Koji lead the group composed of Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, Zoe, Shannon, and Takehito. "How much farther do we have to walk?" complained the Warrior of Water. "We've been walking all day!"

"Well, get used to it," Zoe said. "Most of our journey is made up of walking, fighting, and more walking."

Lopmon slightly twitched his ears. "What is this way?" he asked.

Takuya pointed ahead of him. "According to Koji, there maybe a city where we can find Shannon's Beast Spirit," he replied. Shannon giggled silently. They continued through the woods until it opened up to a giant lake with a city practically sitting on the water.

"Lake City," Koji presented to them.

"Oh! A lake!" cried Shannon. "Do you think we can have a break to go swimming?" Zoe agreed it was a good idea but Koji shook his head.

"We don't have time to mess around," he said. "Besides, last time Tommy and I came here, we were wanted. We have to be careful; Crescemon might still want us." The Warrior of Water frowned and they continued onwards. They rounded the cost until they got to the city.

"Anything?" asked Koji.

"If nothing's supposed to happen, then it's working," Shannon replied sourly. "How do I even know if a Beast Spirit is nearby?"

"Your D-tector will let you know," said Bokomon. Along the way to the city, it was silent but was occasionally broken by Neemon if they were there yet and everyone replying no. The five Warriors kept walking until they finally got to the city.

"Finally!" cried Shannon. Koji looked around quietly. There was something off about the city. It was quiet. A sudden cry from above alerted them to a surprise attack. The humans jumped into the water to escape flame attacks.

When four of them broke the surface, they began looking wildly around for the fifth. Shannon went back under the water and found Takehito struggling to swim. She helped him to the surface and he coughed up water. "You don't swim?" she asked.

"N-no," he replied as he tried catching his breath. He looked towards the girl and began to blush. "T-thank you."

"No problem," she replied, pulling herself onto the sidewalk and helping him up. "How about we teach you how to swim once we're back to our world?" Takehito nodded still slightly red in the face.

"Where did that come from?" asked Zoe.

"Somewhere from above," Koji replied, pointing upwards. Sure enough, a Coronamon stepped up from a two story building and stared down at them.

"Who are you?" shouted the young lion Digimon. "Are you apart of Crescemon's army or Flaremon's army?"

"None," replied Takuya. "We're the Legendary Warriors!" Koji and Zoe nudged him in the gut. "What?" he asked the two.

"Legendary Warriors, huh?" Coronamon asked, blinking. He jumped down to meet them. "Then you could help us! Crescemon has been oppressing the citizen of the city and won't let those from Volcano City go. She thinks we're stealing from the city and she won't let us go until Flaremon pays back all that she thinks we stole from her."

"Sorry, kid, but we have our own problems," Koji said but Takuya glared at him.

"You _do_ never change!" he shouted. "We'll help!"

Koji turned towards Takuya. "We can't help them with the Digital World in danger," he hissed to the goggle head.

"But we can't just leave this city, Koji! It's Lucemon's rein all over again," the Warrior of Flame argued. "Besides, they may know more about the enemy! We never know these things."

"Yeah, but-! Oh, forget it!" Koji relented. "Takuya, we better make this quick then. We don't have forever."

"But the sky isn't falling on us," Takuya pointed out triumphantly. They turned towards Coronamon.

X::::::::X

The human Warriors followed Coronamon through allies and the pipelines until they got to a small cavern like area filled with various aquatic and fire based Digimon. They went to meet the rebellion leader, a Meramon. They had made a deal that if the Warriors helped them, they'd give them whatever would be found. Time past slowly until the time came.

X::::::::X

The raid on the city had began. Lopmon had stayed behind with Bokomon, Neemon, and a reluctant Coronamon. Takuya and Shannon had managed to talk Takehito into coming with them instead of staying behind.

Going through the city was strangely déjà vu for Takuya. He had done this once before but this time, it was nearly all out war. The enemies seemed to expect them.

Meramon and several aquatic and pyro Digimon alike rushed to the dome where Crescemon lived. The Warriors mainly leapt from roof to roof while Ranamon rode the water, splashing at any Digimon that tried to attack her with the tides. Mercurymon learned of his ability to teleport using the mirrors. He didn't know how to use them to their full extent so he only went at a pace of one rooftop at a time.

Several Digimon broke off to fight on their own so that the main party could make it to their destination. What was left slammed of them into the front doors and windows. Depthmon, Doumon, Frogmon, Shawjamon, and Orcamon guards rushed at them but the Warriors broke through them as Digimon rushed to fill in the position of opponent for the guards. Eventually, the Warriors were what was left since Meramon broke off to fight a Leskimon and allowed them to burst through the doors.

Crescemon stood in the middle of the room with her back to them. With the bang of doors, she didn't turn around alarmed. "So, you're back," she said to the Warrior of Light, looking at his reflection in the glass water in front of her. "I see you have more friends. It won't matter. Daemon and Lilithmon want your Spirits."

"You still work for their cause?" Agunimon shouted. "They're dead! Find a new master! Why don't you just let go of the citizens of Volcano City?"

Crescemon turned back to face them. "They steal from my city," she replied with a chilling voice. "Flaremon doesn't get what he's doing."

"Then what about your own citizens?" Kazemon asked.

"They side with them," the crazed ruler answered. "They're naive by siding with the thieves of Volcano City and as are you!" Crescemon pointed one of her axes at them. "Dark Archery!" The beast-man Digimon released an energy scar made out of darkness in a form of a crescent at them.

The Warriors jumped out of the way. The three with their Beast Spirits tried to Slide Evolve but Crescemon was too fast. She created duplicates of herself and each attacked one of the Warriors.

Ranamon tried her best to flip out of the way but was sent flying into the pool of water held in glass. She manipulated the water into a whip and had it lash at a clone, making it disappear. Kazemon was forced to fly higher to dodge the slashing. She dodged several icicle but was hit by a few, leaving cuts where they past.

Agunimon and Lobomon had a decently difficult time with their clones, they were eventually forced to run and jump at each other, having the Crescemon duplicates jump after them. The two warriors used each other as leverage and used their most powerful attacks against them.

"Lobo Kendo! Pyro Tornado!" The two clones disappeared just like Ranamon's had.

Mercurymon, refusing to fight back, kept blocking the axes with his mirror shields. Each blow made the glass shake slightly, threatening to shatter into a million pieces. The Warrior of Steel tried talking to Crescemon but it didn't work. She kept swinging her axes. Deciding to change tactics, the copy jumped over the mutant Digimon and struck his unexposed back.

Mercurymon went to his knees and just about when she was to deliver a final blow, a ray of light and a water whip disintegrated the clone. Lobomon rushed over to him and Ranamon watched from the pool of water.

"You okay?" asked the Warrior of Light. The Steel Warrior nodded.

Meanwhile, Agunimon went to help Kazemon. He Slide Evolved into BurningGreymon and used Wildfire Tsunami and rammed into the clone. "Thanks, Takuya!" shouted the fairy Digimon to the Flame Warrior. BurningGreymon grinned in response.

"Ice Archery!" Ice spears shot at the five. Lobomon and Mercurymon were taken by surprise, so they had no chance to jump out of the way and they took direct hits to the chest. They doubled over and de-evolved clutching their sides. Ranamon put up a water shield but the ice shot through it like a hot knife through butter and it cut her side as it blew past her. Crescemon appeared in front of her and used her axes to send her flying hard into a wall. She de-evolved before falling to the ground. Kazemon tried to dodge but it skimmed past her leg as she tried to dodge. The Warrior of Wind winced and tottered a little in the air. The ice spear that was aimed at BurningGreymon pierced his armor but didn't do too much.

Crescemon appeared behind them and pointed her axes at them. "Is this going to end this quickly?" she asked. "I thought that _you _were the Warriors that defeated Daemon and Lilithmon. Was that just a fluke?"

BurningGreymon growled. "We're stronger than you think!" he shouted, flying at her. Crescemon jumped out of the way and slashed a black wave at him. Kazemon Slide Evolved into Zephyrmon and used her Hurricane Gale attack to destroy the blast.

Zephyrmon flew at Crescemon as BurningGreymon charged from behind. The dragon lit himself on fire as he rushed but Crescemon leapt over him. Zephyrmon readied a Plasma Pods attack. The two tried slashing at each other but the crazed ruler was able to get in her attack. The harpy Digimon shrieked as she turned into her human form and fell to the ground.

BurningGreymon, seeing that he was the only one left, turned towards Crescemon with a death glare. "So, you are all weaker than you claim," she said. "Just one left and the rebellion is over." She launched herself at him. BurngingGreymon Slide Evolved into Agunimon for the speed he needed to keep up with her. He found that she was even tougher than her clones. Several times, her axes created cuts in his armor. Finally, Agunimon was blown back into a wall.

He tried hanging onto his evolution but it was hard. Zoe looked at him, wishing she could help but she couldn't find the energy to stand. "Takuya, get up!" she shouted. From where Shannon had landed she watched in horror as Agunimon struggled up. She began shouting for him to get up as well. Koji staggered up himself but the pain in his side made him fall back to his knees, clutching his side. Takehito watched in horror.

Crescemon placed her axe on his head. "This is it," she said before Agunimon smirked.

"That's what you think!" Agunimon tackled her and knocked the axes out of her hands. Crescemon gathered herself and scrambled after her axes. Agunimon began twisting himself in flames into a tornado. "Pyro Tornado!" The flaming funnel blasted its way towards the rabbit Digimon, knocking her into a wall. Disoriented, Crescemon began trying to get up but Agunimon threw flame punches at her until her Fractal Code appeared. Agunimon scanned it and de-evolved and rushed to his friends.

X::::::::X

Throughout the city, Digimon fell on both sides but it was eventually the citizens and merchants trapped in the city that won, though casualties were high. It had taken them all day to finally liberate the city and it was now night. Though Koji insisted that they should leave as soon as they could, they stayed to bandage their wounds. The grateful citizens of the city gave them a place to stay outside of the city and offered them a boat for a ride down the river for their contribution. Overall, their wounds consisted of sore sides, cuts, and bruises.

Koji noticed the Warrior of Steel sitting outside and looking up at the moon. Lopmon was snoozing next to him. The Warrior of Light went to sit next to the boy. Takehito jumped.

"Are you always this jumpy?" he asked the Steel Warrior. Takehito shook his head. Koji frowned. "Takehito, why didn't you fight back when fighting the clone earlier?" he asked.

Takehito looked down. "I don't believe fighting is always the answer," he answered. "I think thing can be worked out through talk and that's what I was taught by my parents."

"You just take what's coming to you? You can't let people walk all over you," he said. "Tommy had the exact same problem you're having. He was afraid to stand up for himself but he did fight back. You can't just expect that words will always work. Our mission is to save the world at all costs and that includes fighting."

"B-but there are alternatives," he objected silently.

"Yes, there is but sometimes you have to fight," Koji said. "I should know since I've been doing this longer than you. You have a strong Spirit but you can't expect to win a battle if you don't fight it. You can't always be passive. One day, you will be stuck in a life-or-death battle and talking won't work and luck can only take you so far. You can't be weak." Takehito fell silent. The Warrior of Light sighed. "I don't hate you, okay? I'm just being truthful," he said. "I just don't want to see any of my friends die and you shouldn't either." Koji got up and walked away, leaving the boy in silence to contemplate what he had just said.

The bandana head went back to the window to see Zoe bandaging Takuya up. From the looks of it, Takuya was trying to escape her mother hen act but Zoe refused to give up. The Warrior of Light clenched his teeth. _Takuya, you lucky ba-!_ he began but was stopped when Shannon came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Koji looked back at the girl and frowned.

"Nothing," he said but his tone of voice was irritated enough to let the girl see something was bothering him.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why are you spying on the Italian and Taki, huh?" The raven haired boy clenched his teeth at the strawberry blond. She folded her arms. "Spill."

"Just leave me alone, will you?" he demanded before walking away.

"Gez," the American girl huffed. "What's his problem?" She walked into the small house to see the blond still trying to bandage up the brunet.

"Takuya, hold still," Zoe commanded but the goggle head refused to comply.

"Are you enjoying doing this or something, Zoe? This stuff stings!" Takuya complained.

"Yeah, only because you keep moving," the Italian said back. "Give me your arm and it'll be over with!" Takuya finally gave in trying to evade the ointment. "You know you scared me for a minute there, Takuya," Zoe said softly. "I hate when I have to worry about you."

Takuya looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Z," he apologized. "We still won though." The goggle head grinned.

"Don't do it again," she said with a frown. Takuya laughed and said that it wasn't a promise.

"Takuya, what you did was amazing," Shannon appraised him, walking over and sitting next to him. "I never knew you'd be that strong! I've never known anyone to do that. I find it amazing that you were able to do it."

"Thanks, I do guess it wasn't as bonehead as-YOW!" Zoe had taken advantage of the distraction to poor the entire bottle of ointment on his wound and it began stinging like hell. "Zoe, what was that for?" he demanded but Zoe just stormed off.

Shannon frowned. "Gez, everyone's so touchy," she muttered, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"How about you try to not piss her off," he suggested, cradling his still stinging arm. "I'd love to live through this adventure."

The Warrior of Light, Steel, and Wind finally returned to the kitchen where Coronamon was waiting for them. "You guys know about the attacks done by unknown Digimon, right?" he asked and they nodded. "Well, one of the merchants had witnessed an attack and had a book about it. According to him, there are twelve from some sort of legend revolving around Space or something. Void, I think."

"Void?" Koji spoke up.

"Those are Nazu's Spirits," Bokomon said. "What do her Spirits have to do with the attacking Digimon."

"How should I know?" Coronamon answered. "All I know is that it has something to do with something that looks like an eight."

"Infinity loop," Zoe said, looking between Takuya and Koji. They definitely had something to do with Nazu's Spirits.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," he said. "But he said that some of them were merciless when it came to their goals. I guess that's all I know. I hope you guys can kick their butts and stop them! I have to go and get back to the city so I can get a ride home." Coronamon jumped off the table and rushed out the door.

The three Warriors stayed quiet. Nazu's Spirits were from the bad guys. Something seemed off about the whole thing. They decided to talk about it later, just to make sure it wouldn't be anything to worry about.

**(^_^) (-_-)** 

**Kaito: Well, some more Takumi! Maybe even a little KojixShannon there? **_**Is **_**that possible? I highly doubt it.**

**JP: Why does Takuya or Koji get all the girls? Am I just fat or something? Cause I'm not!**

**Hayato: No, you are fat, fatso.**

**JP: (glares)**

**Kaito: Uh . . . How about you get the heck out of here Hayato. You'll both be in the next chapter. Don't worry, Koji isn't getting a girl this round. Shannon belongs with someone else, okay. JP, I may eventually give you a girlfriend, just don't know when yet. We'll see, eventually. Well, no Beast Spirit yet. Maybe next time, eh, Shannon?**

**Shannon: I hope so! What does my Beast Spirit look like anyway?**

**Everyone: Uh . . . . ^^;**

**Shannon: What??**

**Kaito: We're more than halfway done, just to let you all know. There should be about 50 some chapters all together. Anyway, see everyone next time!! R&R, also!**


	31. Chapter 31: Molehill Into a Mountain

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_RazenX: Yeah, Takehito is going to be the strongest fighter among the new ones but would still get his butt kicked if he had to fight Lobomon or Agunimon on his own. And thanks. ^^_

**Kaito: Hey, guys! How are you doing?**

**Hayato: So, I have to do the disclaimer, now? Well, that's annoying.**

**Kaito: Everyone has a turn, okay. Get used to it. You aren't high and mighty.**

**Hayato: **_**Right.**_

**Kaito: (rolls eyes) Just do it before I throw you in a deep, dank hole where you'll never see the light of day.**

**Hayato: (insert snide comment) This girl doesn't own Digimon.**

**Kaito: (pushes up sleeves) Someone, get the chapter running before I punch him into oblivion.**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 31: Molehill Into a Mountain

JP, Koichi, Hayato, Tommy, Seth, Terriermon, and Nazu had been walking for a good few days along the mountains. On the first day of their separate travel, Seth had volunteered to try and being the leader after Hayato tried to take the position. The others quickly made an unanimous agreement that it was a good idea to let Seth try it. When his leadership skills almost landed them in the bottom of a ravine, falling down a cliff, and being in the bottom of a rock slide, Seth was taken down from his position and the boy agreed ungrudgingly by saying with an awkward laugh, "Maybe it just isn't in me."

"You never take things seriously, do you, Seth?" asked JP, surprised by the boy's reaction.

"I guess not," he answered with a laugh. JP raised an eyebrow but let it drop.

JP took it up instead and they made more headway with fewer of the dangers. The only person unhappy with this was Hayato. When he wasn't being defiant, he had taken to tormenting the other kids. A few days later, the seven were walking along a rocky mountain trail. To their left was a ledge that would lead to a ravine below and to their right was a rock wall a good nine feet high.

"Hey, shorty," Hayato said, approaching Tommy. "Afraid of heights?"

"No, not really," answered the boy with a frown. "I've been flying around the Digital World before."

Hayato grinned. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you'd fall and go splat from this high up." He made a motion to rush at Tommy, who jumped from the sudden movement. Hayato laughed at the reaction and Tommy gave him a glare.

"Why are you picking on me?" he asked in an unafraid voice. "Why are you such a bully?"

Hayato didn't respond but kept laughing. "Oh, acting strong short stuff? Why not show me how strong you are?"

"Hey, knock it off," shouted Nazu, annoyed by what he was doing. Koichi was giving the boy a disapproving frown. She and Koichi had been walking together for a while and were almost never apart, which gave Hayato a chance to poke fun at both of them.

"Oh, I was just having some fun, love birds," he teased with a smirk. Nazu turned a little red and turned her head away. Koichi went red and blinked rapidly.

"Yeah but no one's having fun," said Tommy with a frown.

"Why do you do that, Hayato?" asked Seth from in front of him. "Do you do that to your friends back at home?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have any friends," said Terriermon, riding on Seth's shoulder.

"I do it to my brothers all the time," answered Hayato. "They don't mind at all. You guys need to relax. Even the chick has a stick up her butt."

Nazu was about to retort something but fell silent when JP turned around to shut Hayato up. "Could you stop that, Hayato?" he demanded, frustrated.

"Once I get to lead," he answered, turning his head towards the Warrior of Thunder. "Because of your fat butt, we're behind schedule. If _I_ was leading, we'd be farther than we are now."

JP nearly snapped at the fat remark but controlled himself enough to keep from loosing his cool. He only allowed himself to shoot Hayato a black look. Finally, they came to a bigger opening later that day. The sun was about to set so they set up camp. There had been little trees on the trail, so they were forced to eat a cold dinner. Fortunately, the night wasn't too cold so a fire wasn't needed as much.

Koichi decided to go for a walk on his own but Tommy decided to go with him. "The sky's really bright here," noted Tommy. "I wonder why?"

Koichi and him watched the star-filled sky. "Hey, isn't that Gemini?" Koichi asked, pointing towards a constellation that looked like the one seen in the night sky back in the Human World.

"Gemini?" asked Tommy, looking towards the Warrior of Darkness.

"Yeah, I think it means 'Twins'," he said. "I think the myth about that constellation is Greek. I remember having a unit on them back when I was your age but I can't remember what it said."

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe I can find the Little Dipper . . . There it is!" he shouted, pointing to a star. "And there's the Big Dipper. The teacher said it was apart of the constellation known as the Big Bear."

"Ursa Major?" Koichi said. "It's sort of amazing that our night sky matches the Digital Worlds."

"Except for the three different colored moons," laughed the younger boy.

"Yeah," agreed the dark haired one with a chuckle himself. At that moment, a voice interrupted the boy's good mood. _**Being so cheery now? Have you forgotten me?**_ asked Duskmon. Koichi's face became dark.

The sudden change in Koichi's mood was caught by Tommy, since the boy had suddenly stopped laughing. "Koichi?" asked the boy with a confused frown. "What's wrong?" The boy had a very serious look on his face.

The boy didn't respond but hissed something under his breath that Tommy didn't catch. The boy frown deepened. _What's wrong with him?_ "Koichi?" the boy repeated, inching his hand closer.

Suddenly brought back to reality, Koichi jumped and swatted the hand away accidently and the back of his hand slammed into the boy's face. Both gasped. "I'm sorry," cried Koichi. "It's just . . . something crossed my mind. I freaked out. It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tommy replied, regaining his composure. Tommy had been startled by the crazy out burst but kept that quiet. After rubbing the side of his face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Koichi answered quickly. Tommy cocked his head.

"You sure? It didn't really seem like nothing." he asked and Koichi nodded. The boy dropped the subject and suggested that they head back to camp. Koichi agreed and the two headed back.

X::::::::X

The next morning, they were in for a rude wake up call. Crackles of thunder and two different roaring noises altered the other three to awake from their slumber, only to see that they were under attack by a bear-like Digimon with green fur, large claws with red glove-like things, and a purple symbol on her forehead.

"What's going on?" shouted Seth.

"What does it look like?" answered MetalKabuterimon as he fired an Electron Cannon at a blast that was directed towards them. JagerLoewemon was preparing a Dark Master attack. Gargomon was firing bullets and lasers at the attacking Digimon.

"Are you so dang slow in the morning?" shouted Grumblemon, who had awoken at the same time as Tommy, Nazu, and Seth. The other three Spirit and Beast Spirit evolved quickly to join the fight.

JagerLoewemon launched himself at the bear Digimon but she stood on her haunches and allowed her claw to glow black. "Black Maul!" The bear unleashed the attack that knocked JagerLoewemon off his attack. Korikakumon and Rangifmon rushed in after him, preparing their own attacks. Just as they did that, Grumblemon and Arbormon unleashed hammer and fist attacks, hitting their own teammates instead of their enemy.

"Sorry!" shouted Seth in English and rushed to help the two up. MetalKabuterimon Slide Evolved into Beetlemon so he could go one-on-one with the bear while the other three recovered.

"Void Blast!" The beam caught them all off guard. JagerLoewemon, who was just getting up, and Beetlemon were the first ones to be caught by the attack. They were blown back and collided with Arbormon, Rangifmon and Korikakumon. The two that were hit head on by the beam were turned back into their human forms.

The mass struggled to get untangled but the Digimon was able to get to them first. "My, my," she said. "Even with the lot of you, I still could bring you down."

From being up close, Nazu could see that it had the Void sign on it's forehead. "A-another? Who are you?!" she shouted.

"So, you're the one holding Andromidimon's power?" asked the bear Digimon. "Well, it's interesting to see this. Not even her shell can remember her own comrade, StarGrizzlymon in any form she takes? I guess not." StarGrizzlymon gathered energy at the sign. "Void-!"

"Jake In the Box!" A hammer slammed into StarGrizzlymon's head and sent her to the ground. Grumblemon landed on the ground. "Miss me? Seismic Sledge!" An onslaught of hammer attacks began and StarGrizzlymon couldn't get out of the way as the attacks rained down on her.

The pile managed to untangle themselves and the three Hybrids rushed into the fray. Axes, energy flakes, and wooden kicks accompanied by bullets from Gargomon flew at the bear Digimon. From the combined stress of Grumblemon's hammer attack wailing away at her and the combination of the four attacks finished StarGrizzlymon off with in no time. Her Fractal Code wrapped around her and Grumblemon took it greedily.

With the threat gone, they all de-evolved. "Looks like I get the trophy," said Hayato smugly, waving around his D-tector.

Seth smiled and congratulated him while JP kept from groaning outwardly. _It's too early for this, _the Thunder Warrior thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Nazu was thinking about their battle. _Who was she? Why does she know about Andromidimon? I barely know about it myself . . . _she thought to herself, furrowing her brow questioningly.

Seth's mind wandered back towards the battle he had participated in when he first got his Spirit. "Hey, that Digimon had the same mark as that crab Digimon," Seth said. "The infinity loop."

"It wasn't just this one, then?" asked Tommy. Seth nodded and the three veteran Warriors went silent.

"What?" asked the Warrior of Wood, confused by the serious looks on the four's faces.

"My Spirit's sign is the infinity loop," answered Nazu.

"You're Spirits must be connected to the new enemy," suggested Koichi.

"Yeah," agreed the youngest of them. "StarGrizzlymon did mention that she recognized you- well, that's what I heard. Just who is Andromidimon, though?"

"Maybe it's in the book," purposed JP. Nazu stayed quiet.

By this time, Hayato was tired of being ignored. Why was this issue being seen first? "What's so important about this 'Andromidimon' anyway? Any more of these 'bad guys' come along, we kick their xsses," said the Earth Warrior, frustrated. "These 'bad guys' are laughing stocks. I took down that one pretty easily and I don't even have a Beast Spirit."

JP turned to face the boy with a vexed look on his face. "This may tell us more about the bad guy," stated the older boy. "And you didn't defeat the bear on you own, _we _worked as a team."

"Oh really?" laughed Hayato. "If I remembered correctly, you all got blasted."

"Yeah but it was a combined attack that defeated her," retorted Koichi.

"Can't you get over yourself for five minutes?" added Nazu.

"Hey, hey, guys," shouted Terriermon. The little dog Digimon really didn't like the way things were going. When he got their attention, he looked them over. "Ah, shoot I forgot what I wanted to say," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Only Seth seemed to be amused. Nazu, JP, and Hayato were annoyed.

"Well, you are single-minded, aren't you rabbit?" taunted the Warrior of Wood.

Terriermon snapped. "I'm not a rabbit! I'm a DOG! A DOG!!" Tommy was forced to help calm the Digimon down.

JP gave a sigh. "Let's get going," he suggested as he began picking up what was left of the camp. Everyone else went to help and they headed out. As they walked, there was some distance between them all.

Hayato ran to catch up with the only girl of the small group. "Why do you follow him?" asked Hayato towards Nazu. Over the course of time that Hayato had been with them, he saw that there was some slight friction between the two.

"I respect him," answered the girl, giving him a hard look. "I've grown to trust him. Besides, he knows more than I do about this world since he has been here longer than I have."

Hayato decided to argue. "He's a slow fatso," he said.

"You barely know him," replied Nazu, keeping her vision straight ahead of her. "Junpei Shibayama, Koichi Kimura, and Tomoki Himi have been in a group far longer than I've been apart of them. They know what they're doing and I've learned to trust them."

"But-!" Hayato shot his temper rising but cut himself off when the girl gave him a warning stare. Deciding it was a lost cause, he slowed himself down so he was trudging behind the tail of the group.

X::::::::X

Some time past as they walked undisturbed through the mountain pass. Eventually, they came to a ravine filled with trees and plants. Deciding that this would be a good place to rest, the group began setting up for dinner. Because of his recent defeat, Hayato stayed away from the group as they ate.

The boy tossed his D-tector into the air and caught it. He repeated this cycle over and over as he muttered to himself. Suddenly, his D-tector began giving off a beeping sound. Alarmed, he missed catching the device and it fell to the ground with a soft thud. The boy muttered to himself again and picked up the fallen hunk of metal.

A GPS-like map projected itself from the screen. On the map, a brown dot blinked on and off. Hayato's dissatisfaction melted away when he knew it was his Beast Spirit that had finally revealed itself. During their walk that day, Seth had asked about the Beast Spirits.

"_They're much stronger than Human Spirits," answered JP, "but Beast Spirits are hard to control."_

"_They should be no problem," scoffed Hayato. "Beasts are animals. A strong willed tamer is what is needed to keep them in check."_

"_No, JP is right," agreed Tommy and Nazu._

"_Then you're just weak," snickered the boy. Koichi gave him a dark look._

"_I thought I could control the Beast Spirit when I first got mine," stated the Void Warrior, "but I was overtaken by the rush of power. The power was stronger than I was and took me over. With your arrogance, it'll take control of you too."_

_Hayato just sniggered lightly at the girl's warning._ What was going to be so hard about controlling this Beast Spirit? Hayato got up and began following the signal.

X::::::::X

It was only an hour since Hayato left when Seth noticed that the boy was missing. "Hey, did any of you guys see Hayato leave?" asked the brown haired boy.

"No," answered Tommy.

"It's actually nice to have some peace," sighed Nazu. JP agreed but he remained weary. The boy had never gone off on his own. As great as it was, he couldn't help but know something was off.

Not too long later, their peace was interrupted by a boy with a smug look on his face. They all looked at each other with confused looks. "What did he do now?" was the question that crossed all six minds of the puzzled humans and Digimon.

"JP," shouted the Warrior of Earth. "I challenge you to a fight for leadership. Only the strongest can lead us and I think that's me."

JP shook his head. "We don't have time for this," the boy sighed, turning towards the campfire. Hayato, angered by being given the cold shoulder, ran up to the Warrior of Thunder, whirled him around, and punched him square in the jaw.

There was a loud and shocked uproar by the rest of the camp. "That's the last straw, Futani!"

"Why'd you go and do that for, Hayato?" asked a taken-aback Seth.

"What's going on?" cried Tommy, completely confused by the turn of events.

Nazu and Koichi didn't like what had happened. Nazu's very short patients with the boy had just snapped and was about to launch herself at him when JP recovered, looking up at Hayato.

"What do you want with the title of leader?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Chumps like you," answered the boy. "They always take the longer path. I can make this go quicker."

JP frowned. "Are you really just in for it so we can have it be done quicker? If we rush into things, we will mess up," argued the boy. "If we didn't think about things one step at a time, we wouldn't be able to find out things that could be essential for our victory."

"What's so hard about just running in there and killing the enemy before they kill us?" asked Hayato. "Enough chitchat, though. SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Grumblemon stood with a grin on his face as he brought out his hammer. Something glimmered in the boy's eyes; JP knew that he was serious.

He pulled out his D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon. Grumblemon kept his smirk on his face and made the first move. "Seismic Sledge!" he cried, running forward and launching his hammer at his enemy.

Beetlemon flew into the air and began diving once the hammer passed under him, having electricity course through his horn. "Proton Slam!"

Grumblemon tried swatting at him but Beetlemon rose higher to dodge, breaking off his attack, ending up right above the Digimon. Beetlemon Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon and began falling down on Grumblemon. The dwarf was forced to dive under the earth to escape being crushed. His head peeked out of the ground not too far away from where the tank landed.

"So fatso makes a big boom when he lands," laughed the dwarf from his hole.

"Electron Cannon!" Grumblemon stopped his laughing just in time to see a laser being fired at him. He dug back under the ground but was only blown out of it. Dirt and debris went flying along with Grumblemon. He growled. _I guess I can't be taking it easy, _he thought to himself.

He landed on the ground on his back. "Go JP!" cried Tommy from the sidelines.

"Oh, that was cool," commented Seth with a whistle. "That explosion was pretty cool but Hayato's still in the game."

"Ready to give up yet, Hayato?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

Grumblemon stood up. "When hell freezes over, fatty," he answered.

MetalKabuterimon sighed. "You should have that attitude focused on the enemies, not me!" he shouted. "And I'm not fat!"

Hayato ignored his words. _If I get his Beast Spirit out of commission, he should be easy pickings, _he thought. "Slide Evolution!" After a bright light, a troll-like Digimon with long arms and markings on his entire body.

Everyone gapped. So that was why he was so confident. Gigasmon grinned. "What's so surprising?" asked the troll.

"Who's that?" asked Seth. "Hayato's Beast Spirit?"

"Apparently," answered Koichi. "This really evens out the playing field."

"His name is Gigasmon," added Tommy.

"How's he-?" Nazu asked. _How could he control his Beast Spirit so easily?_ she wondered angrily. _How?_

JP kept himself levelheaded and began charging his cannon for a second shot of Electron Cannon. Unfortunately, Gigasmon was quicker. He smashed his thick arms into the ground, making the rock below crack up and collapse the tunnel he created when he escaped being crushed. MetalKabuterimon fell into the fissure. Gigasmon chuckled at his raw strength that he had.

The tank Slide Evolved down to Beetlemon and flew up out of the fissure, much to the Warrior of Earth's displeasure. "Lightning Blitz!" He launched a lightning bolt at the troll but he countered it by smashing the ground to throw rocks into the air. The lightning crashed into the rock.

Just as the rocks settled, Beetlemon went headlong with a Proton Slam. Gigasmon managed to grab him before the beetle-style armored Digimon could collide with him but the electricity still coursed through him but it felt less than it would have been. The two left with raw strength tried to push each other or throw them to the ground. Beetlemon was loosing horribly; he was thrown sideways and skidded across the land for a good few yards.

Since his enemy was down, Hayato began to gloat. He had won! Won! He turned towards the other humans. "Ready to follow me?" he asked.

"Hell no!" shouted Nazu.

"Why am I being reminded of Starscream?" Seth wondered. "Then wouldn't that make Beetlemon Megatron?"

"What'cha talking about?" asked Terriermon, confused.

Tommy and Koichi were both nervous on how this would go. Then they relaxed. Hayato had just jumped the gun. The troll noticed as the five all relaxed. "What's with you?" he shouted.

His answer was quickly came in a fast approaching beam. Gigasmon didn't have time to move out of the way and the attack slammed into him. Sending him flying. Unable to maintain his evolution because of the direct attack, the boy reverted to his human form. His entire body ached. How had he been taken out?

JP with a serious look on his face approached him. "I win," he said. "You stop trying to become leader."

"How'd I lose to a fatso like you?" the boy growled. "I'm supposed to be stronger."

"While you had your back turned, I Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon," the older Warrior answered. "You got too prideful, assuming the battle was over before I de-evolved. Even being able to control your Beast Spirit, you can't control your pride."

The others approached the two. Tommy was cheering and clapping like mad. Koichi gave the boy a pat on the back and Seth and Terriermon congratulated him. JP offered the boy a hand up but Hayato angrily smacked it away. He forced himself up despite the others' advising him to stay down.

"You fought well yourself. Are you okay?" said Seth but his words only made Hayato more furious.

"I don't need your pity," growled the Warrior of Earth as he shoved the brown haired boy out of the way and stiffly stormed off to the other side of the camp.

Nazu watched as he went with a grimace. Koichi noticed it. "What's wrong?" he asked the girl.

She looked towards the Warrior of Darkness and back towards the Warrior of Earth's silhouette. "I just don't get how he was able to control his Beast Spirit so easily," she said.

Koichi shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Some people are just able to control it, I guess."

JP turned towards the others. "Let's get some rest and contact the others tomorrow," he said.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Shannon: (speechless) Did Hayato get his butt kicked? Hot dang! Why wasn't I there?!**

**Kaito: Well . . . (sweatdrop)**

**Terriermon: Y'know, I still didn't figure out what the heck Starscream and Megatron were . . .**

**Kaito: More who. Starscream and Megatron are from **_**Transformers.**_** If anyone has seen the old show or the movies (live action or the animated version) would know who they are. Hayato does kinda seem like Starscream since they both want to be the leaders of their groups.**

**Shannon: Oh God, not those ridiculous shows. My cousin was nuts about those when he was younger. It's so annoying.**

**Seth: Hey, it isn't that bad! I used to watch it all the time.**

**Kaito: Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R&R~!**


	32. Chapter 32: Sink and Swim

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Aslan Leon: Thanks. ^^ Well, in a way. Hayato is just really prideful and him getting his Spirit just upped his pride levels. His Spirit actually fits him really well since Grumblemon/Gigasmon was always arrogant and his Chosen just happens to be an arrogant butt and they both got their butt's handed to them by JP's Beast Spirit. XD_

_RazenX: Yep, another bites the dust. (plays "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen) Well, we must remember that Seth is an American, so a lot of references he makes will be to stuff that I've have seen or heard. More is coming soon! Can't wait to read the one-shot!_

**Kaito: So, you're doing today's disclaimer, Shannon.**

**Shannon: (folds arms) Okay. If I do it, can I have a one-shot with Takuya?**

**Kaito: No.**

**Shannon: Can I have a moment with-**

**Zoe: Hell no.**

**Kaito: I'll write a chapter where Hayato gets his butt kicked by Takuya.**

**Shannon: That'll do! Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier. She, however, owns OCs and plot line. Now, on with the chapter!!**

**Kaito: That's my line!**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 32: Sink and Swim

Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Shannon, Takehito, Lopmon, Bokomon, and Neemon were on a Trailmon heading towards a sea side village to the north of the Storm Fields. They had switched Trailmon that they were riding several times. They had gotten a call from the other group saying that they had found Hayato's Beast Spirit and that was a week ago.

Shannon groaned. "I hope my Beast Spirit is good," she said. "I want to knock him down to the first grade. I'm not going to stand a week of his bragging when we meet back up."

"At least he was able to control it in the first place," Koji said. "That means that no one was hurt too much."

The Warrior of Water looked at her comrades. "Just to ask, what does my Beast Spirit look like?" she asked. Everyone stiffened and began to sweat when they thought of Calmaramon.

Takehito and Shannon looked at them in confusion. "What?" the girl asked. "What?"

"Well, you see . . ." began Takuya and Zoe.

"It's kinda . . ." Bokomon continued. Neemon cocked his head curiously.

"Wasn't it scary?" he asked. Bokomon grabbed his pants and snapped them. The rabbit yelped in response.

"Scary? Scary?" Shannon continued. "How do you mean scary? I'm going to be a giant killer monster or something?" The Warrior of Water wasn't exactly taking this very well.

"It's more, well . . ." Bokomon pulled out his book and flipped over to the Beast Spirit of Water and showed it to the girl.

Shannon nearly screeched. It wasn't scary as she thought it'd be, it was scarily _ugly_! Revolted, Shannon tossed the book in a frenzy. "That won't be my Spirit!" she announced.

Koji sighed. Takehito went to pick up the book and looked through it and found the other Spirits. One looked like a kimono dragon made of wood with flower mane. He turned the page and saw a weird creature made of balls that were connected to each other. Again, he turned to page to see a troll looking Digimon.

"It may not look the greatest," Bokomon said, "but it is powerful! Really powerful!"

Shannon's perked up. "How strong?"

"Strong enough to stand a chance against Zephyrmon, Zoe's Beast Spirit," answered Takuya, remembering the battles the two had fought. "You may have some trouble controlling the Titanic Twist," he added, nearly laughing.

At that moment, there was a knocking. They all looked down the compartment to see it open up and three Toucanmon walk in. "We finally found you!" cheered the bird Digimon.

The gang looked at each other. "And you are . . .?" they asked.

The middle Toucanmon walked forwards and pointed towards Shannon. "You're tale of beauty and power has passed from Lake City about two amazing female Warriors that are humans! They fought and defeated Crescenmon all on their own!" he explained. "You lovely ladies must be them!"

Shannon seemed overjoyed about the praising but Zoe on the other hand seemed nervous about it. "Hey, we were there as well," Takuya said, standing up but the Toucanmon shot him a glare.

"There was no saying about any male Warriors fighting," he said.

"But-!" the Warrior of Flame objected but was cut off by the uninterested Toucanmon.

They turned back towards the girls. "Such lovely ladies you are! Even the beauty of Dianamon and Ophanimon is unrivaled by you!"

Shannon took it all in. "Why thank you~!" she said, her ego slightly expanding. In the back of her mind, she was thinking, _Hayato, take that! I have a fanclub! _

Zoe, on the other hand, remember how the Honeybeemon had turned on Calmaramon just because of her looks and inner "beauty". This would be slightly rocky when Shannon got her Beast Spirit.

Takuya sat watching them, a bit annoyed that _they _were getting all the attention when _he_ had defeated Crescenmon and the others had done their best to help out. Somehow, their battle got distorted and put into the favor of the girls.

Finally, the Trailmon gave a cry. "We're arriving at Blue Bay Beach Village!" he called. Blue Bay Beach Village was a small port village by the ocean, was what it said in Bokomon's book. Despite its small size, it was known for its amazing white sand beach.

They disembarked from the Trailmon station and began taking a look around. "Man, it's beautiful!" shouted Shannon.

"Yeah," agreed Takuya and Zoe.

"No," Koji said quickly.

The three looked at him. "But we've been traveling Trailmons all week!" the Flame Warrior protested but Koji kept up being a miser.

"It's summer!" added the Warrior of Water. "We've defeated the Crescenmon. We deserve _some_ kind of reward."

"We're on a mission," Koji reminded them.

The Toucanmon walked up towards Koji and presented something. "We can provide free swimsuits and everything," said one of them. "The misses are right; they have defeated Crescenmon and deserve a break!"

"We, as an entire group!" corrected Takuya.

"The tale was distorted," explained Bokomon but the three tropical birds refused to listen.

"Come!" they called.

They followed and Koji could feel slight déjà vu. He'd keep the D-tectors safe, even though swimming did sound fun . . .

X::::::::X

After the boys finished finding swimsuits, they waited for the girls. "Why do they have to take so long?" sighed Takuya. Finally, after waiting for ten minutes, the two girls walked out of the changing room. All three began to go red.

"What?" Shannon asked. "Haven't you seen a girl in a bikini before?"

The boys coughed and changed the subject. "Do you guys have your D-tectors?" asked Koji. The girls nodded, Shannon was confused why so Zoe explained what had happened to them when they were given something like this and how their D-tectors were stolen.

"Well, you guys are paranoid," Shannon stated but handed her D-tector to Koji, who had volunteered to watch the D-tectors.

"You're not paranoid when you know they're out to get you," answered the Warrior of Light, taking their D-tectors.

"Let's go!" cheered Takuya, still a little red. Zoe giggled. They all ran towards the beach and began running into the water. Takehito was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" asked Takuya towards the boy.

"I-I don't swim," he reminded them.

Shannon was surprised by this. "Oh, come on! We'll teach you then!" she cried, dragging him into the water. Koji sat on the white sands and kept his eye out wearily for enemies and everything.

Unfortunately, the Tucanmon had followed them. "Oh wow! They looks so beautiful!" cheered one of the three.

Koji tried to keep his annoyance in check, so he moved with the D-tectors hidden in his beach towel. Bokomon, Neemon, and Lopmon followed him. "Why don't you join them?" asked Lopmon. "We can watch the D-tectors."

"You deserve some relaxation," added Bokomon. "We're capable of watching the D-tectors. I don't think the Tucanmon are up to anything, they seem too infatuated with Zoe and Shannon to be much trouble."

Koji was hesitant but decided to follow their advice and he ran into the water, catching Takuya by surprise and splashing the leader. Takuya shielded his eyes as the salt water splashed at him. Koji smirked at the boy.

Zoe was laughing like mad. "Oh, yeah?" Takuya said with a smirk, accepting the challenge sent a wave back at him. Zoe decided to join in on the fun and splashed them both.

"Hey! This is a battle between me and Koji!" shouted the goggle-head towards the gleeful girl.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged them both, sending a wave at both of them. Their water war eventually brought in Shannon and Takehito. It became all out war and Shannon decided that she needed more fire power as the others ganged up on her. Running out of the water, she grabbed her D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Ranamon and manipulated the sea water to make a burst of water get the four from behind.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Zoe, spitting out water.

"All's fair in war," retorted Ranamon with an impish grin. "Besides, you never challenge a waterbender to a water war."

The others began laughing along with Ranamon before the water began making bigger waves, splashing and receding quickly back into the ocean. "Okay, Shannon, that's enough," shouted Takuya as a furious wave crashed into them and began drawing back with a strong undertow.

"I'm not doing anything!" shouted Ranamon, running into the water and forcing a wave to disperse before crashing down on them. Everyone began running out of the water but the water began pulling them into and under the water. The humans and Ranamon struggled against the undertow and breath was hard to come by for the humans.

Ranamon manipulated the water to form a bubble around them so they didn't have to struggle for air. "Everyone okay?" she asked but no one was able to answer as a blade of water burst the bubble and separated the humans.

Ranamon manipulated the water to the best of her ability to force the five of them to the surface. They all gasped and coughed up water as they reached the surface. "Who's not dead?" shouted Takuya. There were groans. "Well, that's just great," sighed the Warrior of Flame.

"H-help!" cried Takehito. Ranamon swam over to him.

"Stop struggling," she said, keeping Takehito above water. "Breathe and tread."

A sudden pillar of water shot out of the water. The water fell away to reveal a blue figure that landed on the surface of the water. A small geyser of water met her in the air and it fell kept her only an inch off the surface of the water. The figure had beady black eyes and wore a short dress and a jug on her back. "So, your the Warriors?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Takuya, glaring at the female Digimon. "And you are?"

"StarAquamon," answered the woman. "It's interesting that you have been able to survive this onslaught. I guess that's what I should expect of the Digimon that was the shell of AncientMermaidmon of the Legendary Warriors."

"Guys!" shouted Lopmon from above, carrying a beach towel along with the Tucanmon. With StarAquamon distracted, Ranamon created towers of water below them and threw the humans into the air. StarAquamon was about to launch a blast of energy at the humans in the air but Ranamon created a miniature tidal wave to knock the Digimon into the water.

The Tucanmon threw each of them their D-tectors and they caught them. Zoe and Takuya Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon and grabbed Takehito and Koji. "Get on my back," they said to their passengers. The humans did as they were told and hung on, ready for a war.

When they didn't see StarAquamon come back up they looked around. "Where is she?" asked Zephyrmon.

Ranamon made a pillar of water so she was as high as the other two Digimon. "I don't know," she answered, looking around. Suddenly, the water began turning and they looked down to see it curiously.

A blast of purple energy flew up at them, startling the five. Zephyrmon and Ranamon lost their balance and tumbled downward but Zephyrmon managed to grab back onto the air while Ranamon hit the water.

"There you are!" shouted the woman, who drove at the Warrior of Water. The two tumbled around in the water, throwing currents at each other. Ranamon struggled to break out of a whirlpool that StarAquamon had created and was slung to the bottom of the whirlpool. When her dizzy faze settled itself, she found herself in a coral reef.

"Oh wow!" she cried in splendor.

"It is amazing," agreed a voice behind her. Ranamon turned back and dodged as StarAquamon flew at her. Ranamon flung a current bigger current than she could have normally made at her back and was blown back by the force.

"Void Blast!" shouted StarAquamon, her beam breaking through some of the current. The broken current still managed to thrown into a coral pillar that cut at her skin and broke from the force of collision.

Ranamon barely got out of the way of the attack. StarAquamon collected herself and kicked off from the coral rock. Ranamon used the cover of the coral to get away from her mad-dash and began to swim close to the ground. StarAquamon turned around and searched for the girl. Seeing her prey, she flung herself at the girl, who was making her way into a hole in a sunken ship.

The two crashed into the wall. Coughing, Ranamon slowly came to the ground. Just before StarAquamon began making another beeline attack at her, the Warrior of Water made a burst of water that tossed the blue woman out of the hole in the hull of the ship.

Ranamon began swimming upwards but suddenly stopped. A mad beeping noise caught her attention. She pulled out her D-tector and stared down at the device to see a light blue dot on the screen. _My Beast Spirit!_ she cried. _Where is it? This close? Where? Where?_

"Void Blast!" The blast made its way towards the girl who quickly swam out of the way, making a loud crashing noise behind her. A sudden glowing caught her attention and she looked back to see a small figure make its way towards her. Shannon automatically recognized it as her Beast Spirit and took it into her D-tector just as StarAquamon rushed at her.

The two crashed through the weakened wood and up towards the surface. The two burst into the air and surprised Zephyrmon, BurningGreymon, Takehito, Koji, Lopmon, and the three Tucanmon. Now was when the two decided it was a good time to attack.

"Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon rushed towards StarAquamon and slashed at her while BurningGreymon went to catch the female Warrior. StarAquamon was hit directly and fell back towards the water.

"You okay?" asked Takehito from the dragon's back.

"Perfect," the girl answered with a grin. The two looked at each other in confusion just as Tucanmon came over to her.

"My fair lady!" they cried. "Are you all right? Can you still fight?"

"Yes, I can with a little friend of my own," she answered, sliding out of BurningGreymon's hands and diving towards the water. "Slide Evolution!" No one saw exactly what she turned into but all she did know was that she could control her Spirit. _This is awesome!_ she thought, as she broke the surface at the same time StarAquamon did.

Everyone was automatically revolted as a squid with the torso and head of a giant ugly woman broke the surface. "This is what I mean!" Calmaramon cried.

"AHHHH!" screeched the Tucanmon as they hugged each other. "A monster!" Zephyrmon shot them a grimace.

"Acid Ink!" Calmaramon shot a wad of dark spit at StarAquamon, hitting her on contact, blinding the woman and distracting her enough for Calmaramon to retreat into her squid body and began twisting around with a shout of Titanic Twist, slamming into the female Digimon and the two went below the surface of the water and towards the ocean depths.

There she stopped and wrapped her tentacle around StarAquamon and began slamming her against the rocks and the hard ocean floor. On one slam, the gourd shattered and dug into Calmaramon's tentacle. She winced and let go of the female Digimon.

"Damn you!" she shouted. "Void Blast!"

The attack distracted the squid Digimon enough for her to disappear. After seeing that the female Digimon had made her escape and knew she wasn't coming back, Calmaramon swam to the surface. Breaking the surface, she stretched. "So, what do you think?" asked Calmaramon asked gleefully to the Tucanmon.

They stuttered before screaming. "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" they cried. "Don't kill us, monster! Zephyrmon, please protect us!"

Shannon gapped at them as they flew away. She looked down at her reflection in the water and was revolted by what she saw. _A monster?_ she thought. _Ugly! Why do they call me those things! I saved them! What happened to those words of praise?_ Tears streamed down her face.

"Well, this isn't good," Koji said to Zephyrmon.

"Shannon, let's get back to the shore," suggested the harpy Digimon. Calmaramon simply Slide Evolved without any word and followed her and the other two with a sad look in her eyes.

Deciding it was a good time to head off, the Warriors changed their clothes and boarded the Trailmon for a new area. Shannon was quiet and the words filled her mind. Zoe looked at the girl with a frown. She went to sit next to her.

"Hey, Shannon," she greeted her.

"Hi," answered Shannon quietly.

"Look, what they said wasn't true, you know," the Warrior of Wind stated. "They were just shallow."

"But they said I was ugly," she said, not turning her face towards her. "They said I was a monster."

"Do you think your a monster?" Zoe asked. There was no answer. "I don't. You're Beast Spirit was just not that great looking, it doesn't mean _you're _ugly. Calmaramon is only a skin, just like one you wear as Ranamon. They aren't truly you. Yes, I do find you annoying but you're far from a monster. You have inner beauty, trust me."

This seemed to lighten Shannon's mood just a tiny bit. The boys from the other side of the car came over.

"You know Zoe's right," said Koji.

"Yeah," agreed Takuya. "They were just shallow. I just don't get why they heard the distorted version of the story- ow!" Zoe had kicked him and shot him a glare.

"The original Ranamon and Calmaramon were both shallow as well," said Bokomon walking up to them. "For her, her Beast Spirit matched her interior but that's not the case here. Shannon, you'll get use to it. I find it amazing that you were able to control your Beast Spirit so easily! That's an amazing feat among itself!"

Shannon finally looked up and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks everyone," she said. "You guys are right. Screw them!"

"Of course we are!" shouted Takuya. "Now, let's have some food! I'm starving! Our battle and all that swimming has really taken out some of my energy."

"Takuya, you barely did anything!" stated Koji.

"So? You did even less!" argued the Warrior of Flame. Takehito tried to calm them down.

Bokomon sighed. "They definitely are hungry," he said. "Empty stomachs leads to arguments."

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while. While watching Frontier on Youtube and the episode where Ranamon gets her Beast Spirit someone said something like "Imagine what the reaction would be if someone got her spirit" and this was what I imagined. XD**

**Seth: Oh, wow! That is one ugly squid.**

**Shannon: (drops a frying pan on his head) Ow.**

**Koji: Did she have to get so melodramatic, Kaito?**

**Kaito: It's in her personality to be slightly touchy about her looks. Wouldn't you be sad if someone praised you and then ran from you because you suddenly turned into a monster?**

**Koji: I guess.**

**Kaito: Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! This is to make up for the writer's block. Please R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33: Prophecy

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_RazenX: No, they never get a vacation but they can have wishful thinking, right? Well, I update randomly, so yeah. XD Thanks._

**Sayo: Hmm? Where's Sunshine City?**

**Kaito: Uh, crap. These author's notes just keep getting crazy.**

**Sayo: And you are?**

**Kaito: Uh, can you read this aloud for everyone?**

**Sayo: (takes paper) I guess. Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or Digimon Dawn/Dusk but owns the OCs and everyone else. Digimon? There are more Digimon here? Then which direction is Moonlight City?**

**Kaito: That way. Good luck and everything! (waves) Now on with the chapter!**

**Arc 4: Elements of Terre**

Chapter 33: Prophecy

Takuya looked out the window of the Trailmon. They had stopped to take a stretching break and so the train Digimon could take a rest. Everyone else was doing various stuff to shake off the cramped legs. The two newer Legendary Warriors decided it was time to take the time to train and Takuya completely agreed.

"Come on, I'll take you both on!" shouted the boy, evolving into BurningGreymon.

Takehito was grim and silently refused to battle. Ranamon took it up quickly, summoning rain to cool the fire. Shannon still didn't seem really ready to Slide Evolve back into Clamaramon, despite the pep talk.

Zoe was about to join them but Koji walked behind her. "Hey, Zoe," he said, making the girl stop. "Can I talk with you?"

Zoe blinked and put her D-tector away, noticing the serious look on his face. Concerned she turned to him. "What is it, Koji?" she asked.

Koji looked down at his feet. He could bring himself to ask. The Warrior of Light had gone over thing repeatedly and all the outcomes were different. He didn't want to be rejected by her but he had to know. It had been far too long since he had revealed his feelings. Rejection couldn't hurt as bad a not knowing, could it?

Zoe frowned when he didn't respond. "Koji?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Is it about that?"

Koji looked up and nodded. Her eyes were concerned but the two stayed quiet. "Wh- Zoe, I'm sorry but I need to know," he said, his voice wavering slightly. "Is there anything? You know I like you- really, really like you but I need to know if you feel that way too."

Zoe looked down and exhaled a long breath. This was eventually going to come. She knew it. "I did," she answered. "Just as much as Takuya but it isn't as strong, Koji." The time in the library did awaken her feelings she had while on their first adventure but after the incident with Takuya, her feelings began to settle. "I'm sorry, Koji. I don't feel the same way."

Those final words stung the boy's heart. A feeling of sadness overcame him. He had hoped for something else. Anything but this, anything but this.

"I'm sorry, Koji," she repeated. "I just want to be friends." Zoe hated hurting him like this but it was the truth. Sometimes it had to be a brat to everyone. She looked down at her feet, wanting to avoid his hurt eyes. "I'm sorry."

Koji ran off towards the Trailmon. _Takuya! Why is it always Takuya?_ he thought bitterly.

Takuya noticed the dark haired boy run off towards the Trailmon. _I wonder what's wrong with him?_

X::::::::X

It had been a few days since they had heard word from Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Takehito, and Shannon that they had found the Beast Spirit of Water. Two down, two to go. Hayato was still slightly brooding from his defeat but had almost gotten over it. He still bullied the other members of the team but shrunk back when JP stepped in.

They had made it to the Forest Terminal when Seth's D-tector began giving off beeps and whistles. "Hey, a Beast Spirit's nearby!" he shouted indicating towards his screen. As they continued traveling through the forest, the morning had created a thick fog, making it hard to see a few yards ahead of them. As they continued, the fog began to subside.

They followed the signal as their guide and came upon a giant tree in the late afternoon. "Seraphimon's castle?" asked Tommy, identifying the tree right away that would lead them to the Great Angel's crystal castle. "Everything seems to happen here."

"Yeah," agreed Koichi wearily. Since the signal was stronger here than anywhere else, they began climbing the tree's interior staircase.

"Man, things are weird here," Seth whistled as he looked over the edge. They rested a few times before continuing on. It was a good hour or two's walk before they arrived at a place for them to turn.

"More staircases?" complained Terriermon. "I'm getting tired of all this walking and stuff." They took the turn and went up into the open air. The staircase was built right out of the giant branch. Only an hour later, they finally came to a giant crystal castle. Seth's D-tector was going nuts. He walked right up to the doors but something ran in front of Seth, stopping him in his tracks.

The obstacle was a humanoid Digimon wearing a shaman like clothing. "A Baromon? What's he doing here?" asked Terriermon. "I thought those guys lived in the Dark Continent and near temples and stuff."

"Don't come closer," the Digimon warned them in a low tone.

"Why's that?" asked Seth lightheartedly. He took a step forwards but Baromon didn't move.

"What's wrong?" asked Koichi, a bit more serious.

Baromon gave them a hard look. "Death reeks here, you don't want to go any farther," he said.

"Angewomon and Nefertimon, right?" asked JP. "We know about that."

"I don't mean them," Baromon answered before his gaze shot up into the sky. Three giant Waspmon appeared began raining attacks down on them. The humans ran into the building for cover and were followed by Baromon. "That's what I meant. You humans won't stand a chance against them."

"Oh really?" challenged Hayato with a grin. He had been waiting to fight someone for a while. He grabbed his D-tector, Beast Spirit Evolved into Gigasmon, and ran out of the door for a fight.

Gigasmon had jumped into the air just as the Waspmon descended downwards, firing lasers at him. Grabbing one Waspmon, Gigasmon threw it into the closest one which knocked it into the third. He landed on the ground detached one of the crystal doors from the hinges just as the Waspmon had gathered themselves and flew at him.

They fired lasers and Gigasmon used the door to block the lasers before throwing it at one of the Waspmon. Nazu sighed and ran into join him since he was now being pelted by lasers from the remaining two Waspmon. Tommy joined her.

Beast Spirit Evolving into Rangifmon, she fired the plasma shards at the Digimon before they were hit hard by Korikakumon's axes. She Slide Evolved to take the Fractal Code. She sighed and shook her head at Gigasmon who grumbled to himself.

"Why'd you go and do that?" he asked irritatedly. "I had them under control."

Astrummon snorted and shook her head. She and Korikakumon de-evolved and went to join the others. Gigasmon grumbled and went to join the others. Baromon had a look of astonishment on his face that made Seth nearly laugh.

"Surprised?" asked JP.

"How'd you-? You're the Legendary Warriors?" he asked. "Humans?"

"Yep," answered Tommy, walking over to him. "Was that why you didn't want us to enter?"

Baromon reconfigured his face into one of undetermined emotion. "If you are the Legendary Warriors, than I have something that you need to know and have. Follow me," he said. The demon man Digimon turned and walked further into the castle. The others followed him.

"Uh, why are you here?" inquired Terriermon. "You guys don't normally live around here."

Baromon kept looking ahead when he answered. "I heard that Angewomon had been taken down. I wanted to see if it was true and it turns out it was," he said. "Then the Forest Terminal has been under distress and Digimon have gone wild. When I came searching through here, I found something- some_things_- that are said to belong to the Warriors. Word also got around of four more Warriors have been found. You must be them then."

"Something that belongs to us?" asked Seth. "You mean our Beast Spirits? Two of them?"

Baromon nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I took it up to defend this area until the rightful owners came here and collected them. I only knew it would be sometime until you got here. I still can't believe the Spirits chose humans and _children _at that. What were Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon thinking?"

"Who knows," admitted Koichi, "but they chose us for a reason. They knew what they were doing and we know what were doing."

Baromon sighed. "That's right," he said. "According to history, human children saved us during the time of Lucemon's rule and his revival. I just never thought it was true."

"During Lucemon's rule?" the six humans exclaimed.

Terriermon raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?" he asked skeptically. "Humans behind the original Legendary Warriors? That was hundreds of years ago."

"That's why I am skeptical," said Baromon. "It was a story told by other Digimon and it's only a rumor. I don't know if it's true but it doesn't matter know." Everyone looked between each other. If human children had saved the Digital World along side the original Legendary Warriors, then it could mean that the Digital World and Human World were more connected to each other than they had thought. Hayato was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, so what if the Digital World and Human World have some history," he said, waving away the fact as if it were an annoying fly distracting him from something important. "It doesn't really matter."

JP reluctantly agreed. "He does have a point," he admitted. "We have more important matters; like getting the other Beast Spirits, getting our Fusion Evolutions back, and defeating the Big Bad."

Seth smiled foolishly. "That shouldn't be so hard," he said. "After all, hasn't it all been done before?"

Koichi nodded but JP gave the American boy a hard look. "You can't take things so easily, Seth," he said. "We have to be careful and take thing seriously. We lost our most powerful evolutions and we have no idea who else the enemies are."

Seth just laughed. "You guys worry too much," he said.

"No, really, Seth," pleaded Tommy. "Things are as easy as you think."

Seth just shrugged. "You guys have experience and there are eleven of us," he said. "Your evolutions will come back, I'm sure of that. We can take them and beat them."

The group decided it wasn't going to help arguing so the three let it drop. Seth still wasn't getting it.

They eventually came to a room that had two floating objects in it. One had a figure of a dead looking flower while the other ten orbs stacked onto each other. Seth grabbed both of them with his D-tector. "Well, time to contact the others," he said to his comrades.

Just at that moment, Baromon clutched his head. "What's wrong?" asked Nazu, as she steadied him. It was a few minutes before he collapsed on the ground in a heap. He was gasping and was still clutching his head as if he was having a migraine.

"Something bad is coming your way," he told them. "Something really bad. Beware of the demons' return through the mirror and hidden eyes."

Nazu, JP, Tommy, and Koichi looked oddly between each other. "The demons?" they questioned. "What demons?"

Hayato snorted. "Our little shaman sees visions?" he asked. "Those things won't come true. There's no such thing as destiny. It's just a bunch of crap."

Baromon glared at Hayato. "Don't take this so lightly," he warned him. "The gift of the Sight is rare but when it happens, it always comes true. Destiny isn't set in stone but there are things that will come true and this is one of them."

"I'm sure we can take care of it," said Seth casually. "We've been able to take things like this before, we will be able to handle this, right guys?"

"If it's something that bad, we better stay on our toes," advised Koichi, helping Baromon to his feet with Nazu. The two looked at each other and nearly went red in the face. They both turned away.

Baromon grunted at the two of them. "I don't need the Sight to see _that _either," he muttered before walking off, rubbing his head.

"What did you mean by the demons?" asked Tommy to the demon man Digimon.

"I don't know," he answered. "I've never seen them before but they want vengeance. Be careful, all of you. It involves you and your friends. Now, get out of here before something bad happens."

"Like what?" the humans asked but they were greeted by the shattering of glass from above them.

"Oh! Look, it's Andromidimon's holder!" shouted a swan Digimon in silver armor as he and a giant Chinese dragon in gold armor hovered to the crystal floor. Both had the symbol for Void on their bodies. "Can I take them, please?"

"No, StarSawnmon," growled the dragon.

"Hey, it's the dragon from before!" shouted Seth. "The one we saw before being pulled into the portal."

"No duh, Sherlock!" replied JP, pulling out his D-tector.

"Oh, peace, now, peace," said the dragon, hovering for a moment. "We haven't come for a fight-" The swan Digimon let out an exasperated noise but the dragon ignored him. "-we have come to collect the Spirits that belong to Andromidimon."

"Like hell that's going to happen," answered Nazu, brandishing her D-tector and making a movement to Spirit Evolve but a sharp feather knocked the D-tector out of her hands.

"Stardramon said he didn't want a fight, kiddy," said the swan. "Even I have to follow what he says if I don't want to."

"Why do you want the Spirits so badly?" questioned Koichi, stepping in front of the unarmed girl, just in case they decided to spring. The others readied themselves as well. Nazu scrambled for her D-tector before anyone could try to go after it.

"Andromidimon was a comrade of ours, you see," Stardramon replied simply. "We just want our comrade back. We'll take the girl if we have to."

"And that ain't happening," yelled Tommy. "We wouldn't give up any of our friends."

"That is a good answer," appraised the dragon. "If we don't have to take the girl, then that is fine by us. Our master wants all of you in his plans, anyway. We just want the Spirits, nothing more."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if we don't give them to you?" asked JP with a frown. "Kill us for it?"

StarSwanmon seemed like he had enough of the ideal chat. "Stardramon, can I _please_ fight her? It's the only way for us to get the Spirits!" he said, shivering with anticipation and itching for a fight.

"Just give us the Spirits," Stardramon said but his answers were a huge no. They all Spirit and Beast Spirit evolved into their respective Digimon: MetalKabuterimon, Rangifmon, Gigasmon, Korikakumon, JagerLoewemon, and Arbormon. Stardramon sighed.

"So, these are the demons?" chortled Gigasmon, standing in a fighting position. "I'd expect there to be more."

"And look more like demons," added Arbormon enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle them."

But they soon found themselves wrong. StarSwanmon had finally let loose and decided to go all out. He had fired supersonic waves that left them all dizzy and unable to balance since it messed with their ears and fired razor sharp feathers while they tried to get up. Whenever, they fired an attack at them, Stardramon countered it with a blast of energy or created a miniature storm to make attacks collide with each other.

"Why must you humans be so difficult?" he questioned.

MetalKabuterimon shielded his face with his metal arm from one of the feathers. "We need to distract him," he said to Arbormon and Gigasmon. "Do you think you can do that?"

Gigasmon grimaced. He would have but there was no cover he could do so he could make a good enough distraction. Hayato had tried bantering the Digimon but that only made his attacks more furious and it only worsened the other side's ability to defend themselves.

That's when Arbormon got an idea. "I'll Slide Evolve and give them some trouble," he volunteered, a few razor feathers sunk into his detachable arms like darts to a dart board.

JP didn't think that was a good idea and voiced it. "You don't know if you can control it," he said. "Don't be reckless here."

"Oh, I can handle it," replied the doll with a grin under his armor. "Hayato and Shannon could control theirs with no problem so why can't I? I'm sure I'll be fine."

"And what if you can't?" asked JagerLoewemon, as he jumped out of the way of a thunderbolt from the still raging storm.

"Well, we don't know until I try," Arbormon said and without second questions or demands for him to stop, he ran out into the battle field to give him some room between his comrades and his evolution.

"Seth! Someone, cover him!" shouted MetalKabuterimon. Rangifmon had Slide Evolved into Astrummon to be able to escape attacks easier fired a volley of exploding amethysts at incoming falling feathers.

At first, everything seemed to go right. "See?" exclaimed Petaldramon, swinging his tail at StarSwanmon, who had just landed on the ground and slamming him into the wall. At that moment, something inside Seth's consciousness pounced and took control like a bolt out of the blue.

"Oh, crap." StarSwanmon pulled himself from the crack in the wall. Stardramon saw that this was going to get difficult. Stardramon countered a Leaf Cyclone attack with a breath of fire. StarSwanmon tried going in from behind but he was swatted away as he thrust his tail into the crystal floor.

"Thorn Jab!" From his tail, thorns snapped up from the floor and made cracking noises, ensnaring foes and allies alike in the mass of vines. MetalKabuterimon and the others tried pulling themselves out of the snares that had captured them but had no luck. More and more vines began sprouting from the ground and covering the walls of the castle.

Baromon, from the corner, summoned a series of meteors from above to rain down into the room, crashing through the crystal roof and hitting random places. From hot impact, the vines began glowing and started aflame. Petaldramon gave out a cry as he retracted his tail from the earth.

Korikakumon took advantage of running in and ensnaring him in his braids before flipping him on his back. The rest of the gang decided it was a good idea to go and deal with the two enemies, that were still trying to get out of their holdings.

X::::::::X

Only an hour after the battle, JP watched in utter confusion as Seth huffed and looked around curiously. "I did all of this?" he asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

Miraculously, no was hurt too badly but the Crystal Castle was almost in ruins. That was one thing that they knew the Celestial Angels wouldn't be too happy about rebuilding. Seth had an apologetic look on his face. "I thought I could control it," he admitted. "I guess I got a little over my head."

JP nodded with a serious look on his face. "I know you meant well, Seth, but you went in recklessly. You _can't _do that. We managed to do things without anything happening. You can't always do things so dicey without thinking."

Seth nodded glumly. JP sighed. Maybe this was a little hard on him but he needed to know. "You can't be so carefree," Nazu said, walking up. "We have a hard job ahead of us and there is no time for goofing of or slacking."

"You can't be more like my brother," said Koichi, shivering in a teasing way.

"I was right about her having a stick up her butt," commented Hayato, joining the banter.

"Well, that's just Naz for you," teased Terriermon, using the annoying nickname that ticked her off.

She shot Terriermon an annoyed side glance that made the dog Digimon chortle. Tommy, JP, and Seth joined the laugh while Nazu huffed.

Baromon walked over to them. "Those . . . those were the Void Constellations," he said as if he had just seen the rise of the Messiah.

"The who?" they all asked, turning towards him. Nazu's craving information was stronger than her comrades. That woman from her dream weeks before had mentioned the Void Constellations and her name had been Andromidimon. What was the thing with this?

"The Void Constellations, they were ancient Digimon said to be incarnations of twelve of the constellations of the sky. They pulled together the Digital World from the Void," replied Baromon as if he was in a trance.

Nazu shook her head. "I already know this! What else is there? What's so great about this Andromidimon? Was she the one who created my Spirits and tried fighting Lucemon, like that dragon said?" she demanded. Her voice seemed to be troubled.

Baromon was surprised by the girl's outburst as was everyone else. "I believe so," he answered. "The legend is very vague so I don't know anything. There was an artifact found not too long ago but it disappeared."

"Do you know anything else?" the girl asked. She was going to get as much information as she could. Baromon shook his head. Nazu gave out an exasperated exhale before turning away and trying to figure out as much as she could.

Koichi watched as she walked away the others. _There's something she's not telling us, _the Warrior of Darkness thought. _I wonder what's wrong._

JP was thinking something along those same lines. He knew it must have been because of the fact that her Spirit was created by someone who was apart of their enemies. Reflecting on what Stardramon had said. It was the same thing as what Starmafmon had said: "part of our Masters plan". The older boy rubbed his chin. What did that mean? What did this guy have in store for them? _Not something good, that's for sure,_ he thought to himself. _We have to figure this out quickly before this plan is set into motion._

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Hey all! I'm back. :3**

**Takuya: What's wrong with Koji?**

**JP: What does Piximon want with us, huh?**

**Hayato: Who cares? We'll squash him like a bug.**

**Shannon: Can I just kick his butt already? I have Calmaramon under control.**

**Hayato: (laughs) You think that ugly thing will be able to beat me?**

**Shannon: (growls) We'll see, jerk.**

**Takehito: Guys, please stop!**

**Kaito: Enough of that you two. Anyway, see you guys next chapter. I maynot be able to update for two weeks since my life is going to be crazy. ._. R&R, please!**

**Know what, nevermind. You guys just enjoy the story. ^^**


	34. Chapter 34: Going Sky High

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_RazenX: Yep, a little foreshadowing. Lets see how this will really mess with the team. *shot*_

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks. ^^_

**Kaito: Uh. I don't know who hasn't done the disclaimer. Um. Lopmon, you do the disclaimer!**

**Lopmon: Okay? Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon but she does own OCs and the plot line. Is that everything?**

**Kaito: Yeah. Things have gotten boring in the disclaimer, hasn't it?**

**Lopmon: This is my first time being in here.**

**Kaito: Right. (crickets) Know what, let's get this chapter rolling.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 34: Going Sky High

JP, Tommy, Seth, Koichi, Hayato, Nazu, and Terriermon had made it to a small village near some rocky hills; it would be a couple of days before the others would meet with them, so they decided to explore the area for an inn they could stay in. Nazu had gone out to explore the area. On the way through a market, Nazu nearly ran into a Harpymon. "Oh," said the Digimon, surprised to meet the girl again.

Nazu looked towards her and stopped. "It's you," she said to herself.

Harpymon cocked her head. "So, you're even here," said Harpymon, bemused. "I heard of the Warriors beating the Daemon and Lilithmon, congratulations to you and your friends on such an amazing feat."

Nazu gave a curt nod in reply.

Harpymon smiled from beneath her mask. "You're not a talker, then?" she asked. "It's rather amazing. When we first met, you were bursting with questions about the Void symbol. Now, there are Digimon running around with the symbol on their armor from the Sky Terminal and I'm sure that you may know this mysterious seventh Warrior that was with them and was wearing the same symbol."

"Not really," Nazu answered and began walking away. She didn't want to talk about it to a complete stranger. Besides, why was it her business about something that didn't even concern her? Harpymon caught up to the girl.

"Oh, really?" asked Harpymon. "You know what the Void Constellations want their extra member back?" Nazu froze and turned back towards Harpymon.

"How'd you-?" she began but Harpymon cut her off.

"So, they were right that you were the Void Spirit's holder," Harpymon interrupted. "Why don't you just give them to me and they won't harm you?"

Nazu grabbed her D-tector. "Over my dead body," she replied. "Why do they even want the Spirits back?"

Harpymon sighed. "Don't you get it?" she asked. "They want their comrade back. Turns out that Andromidimon wanted to break away from them and used battling Lucemon to break away from them. The Void Constellations believe that they should be one big family."

"Well, the Spirits are mine," Nazu said. "If they want them so badly, they have to kill me for them first."

Harpymon sighed. "My, my, such pride," she said, taking to the air. "So be it then. Wind Seeker!" Harpymon flapped her wings and launched gusts of wind at the girl. She ducked away and it hit a stand right behind her. Several Digimon began running from the market, abandoning their shopping and stands to escape being caught in the crossfire.

Nazu rolled and stood up, ready to Spirit Evolve but Harpymon had flew at her and launched one of her feet at her. The Void Warrior dodged it, being clipped as she tumbled out of the way. Scrambling to her feet, she tried evolving but Harpymon sent out a second gust of wind. Nazu leaped out of the way, keeping a tight grip on her D-tector. As Harpymon came flying at her, she pocketed the D-tector and tore off down the street. Pushing her way between fleeing Digimon, Nazu could feel her heart pounding in her ears. _I need somewhere to Spirit Evolve safely, _she thought to herself, _other wise I'm dead!_

As she ran, she ducked into an open cafe and slammed the door behind her. "What are you doing?" cried a waiter of the restaurant. The girl didn't answer as she Spirit Evolved just before Harpymon smashed the door open with a gust of razor wind. She jumped out of the way of splinters of wood. Harpymon came flying in and Astrummon was ready.

"Burning Solar!" Astrummon fired the small orb in her hands at the Harpymon. The Digimon crashed into several tables and Astrummon jumped. Slide Evolving, she turned into Rangifmon and impaled Harpymon in the stomach with her white hot antlers.

Harpymon gave a wild cry as it sunk into her body. The cry died down and the harpy Digimon chuckled to herself. "You think . . . you can take them . . . all?" she chocked. "You are . . . mistaken, girl. They will . . . do anything . . . for those Spirits; even . . . kill you. This won't . . . be the last time . . . they come after you." With that her Fractal Code appeared around her. Rangifmon backed up and Slide Evolved back into Astrummon to take the Fractal Code without a word.

Her mind was swimming with Harpymon's warning. _Even . . . kill you._ She shook. The words, coupled with the attack filled that through her mind. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her but being attacked as a human and being powerless to fight . . . that was something else. She shook slightly. This was something different from her battle with Rin when she was Estedomon and NeoEstedomon. She never would kill her because she was family but Rin wasn't one to make anyone suffer.

"Miss?" shouted a waiter. Astrummon turned her attention towards the Aruraumon that was talking to her. "Miss, you better get out of here before the boss sees you here. Togemon can be rather cross. GO!"

Astrummon walked out of the restaurant like the Aruraumon had instructed her. Mad shouts of a male voice floated from the destroyed doors but she took no notice. After de-evolving back into her human form, Nazu tucked her D-tector away and rushed to find the others. Her head still spinning and she was still shaking slightly. Nazu promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone. They didn't need to worry about her and she didn't want to be looked at like she was a little girl needing help.

X::::::::X

A few days later, Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, Takuya, Takehito, Koji, Zoe, and Shannon met up with them. Things were going up and down with relationships within the group. The Warriors of Wind and Water didn't get into petty arguments over a certain goggle-head as often as they used to. On the other hand, The Warrior of Light always seemed irritated when around the Warrior of Flame. Takuya didn't know why himself. Koji wasn't going out of his way to be rude to the boy, it just was that he said things with more malice that was normally reserved for fights with enemies. Often the boy questioned what was wrong but was only given the cold shoulder. Eventually, Takuya was fed up with his friend's rudeness and returned any hostility with equal venom whenever they did speak, and those times were usually rare. Nazu had grown quiet and unsure of things and jumpy. Everyone had asked her about it but she didn't answer.

Even though Hayato had lost his battle with JP, he still had his pride and greed but something else had came up and it was something better than what his eyes had been set on before. Having the change of plans he needed a new plan. Slowly, he was finding things that would make them break apart.

They had met up at a small village in the rocky hills. From the couple days stay there, Tommy and Seth had found that there was a Trailmon that came around once every month to take passengers to the Sky Terminal. The Trailmon needed some sort of payment for the day's ride up to the floating terminal. Fortunately, it wasn't really expensive since tickets weren't in high demand but they didn't have money.

"Even when we've saved the Digital World, the least they could do is give us free rides," sighed Takuya, as he leaned back when he had heard about the news from the others. The Warriors of Flame, Light, Wind, Water, Steel, Bokomon, Neemon, and Lopmon had just arrived at the village.

"It doesn't matter if we saved the world," answered Koji, sounding bitter. "The Digimon needs the money, so don't gripe Kanbara." Takuya had gotten used to the fact that Koji was using his last name now instead of his first but it still bothered him.

Takuya nearly leapt up and tackled the boy to the ground, demanding what his problem had been when Koichi jumped in so he didn't have to watch his brother and best friend fight. "We can do odd jobs," he reminded them. "The Trailmon doesn't come in for a few days. I'm sure we can get enough money doing just that, right everybody?" The Warrior of Darkness turned his attention towards the other Digidestined, seeking back up.

"Yeah," agreed the Digimon and a majority of the other children.

"Nazu?" asked Shannon, turning her attention to the girl. The Void Warrior was sitting next to the window sill and staring out at the stars. Being brought back to earth, she snapped her head towards the others. Takehito repeated what Koichi had said and the girl shrugged in agreement.

With that, Koji sighed, said, "whatever," and left the room. Zoe looked down and sighed. Koichi followed his brother with his eyes, wondering what happened now.

Seth himself frowned as he watched Koji left. He turned back to the others. "Do we really need to go to the Sky Terminal?" he asked. "I mean, what do we need from there?"

"He does have a point," agreed JP, "but remember Garudamon's tip? There was some weird stuff going on in the Sky Terminal."

"Yeah, but-" began Seth but Nazu interrupted him.

"We have to go," she said urgently. Everyone looked back at her; from what little fell through her straight face, they could see that she seemed fearful of something.

"Why?" asked Takuya, getting up concernedly. The girl had finally spoken something for the last couple of days without it being an agreement or being less than two words.

"What's wrong, Naz?" asked Terriermon, landing on her head. The girl didn't seem to answer and everyone frowned and looked at each other.

"I guess it's settled then," Takuya said. "We're off to the Sky Terminal." Everyone left the room with that to find ways to get money. Koichi and Shannon stayed in the room. The strawberry blond was curious to what was bothering the girl and wanted to know. The dark haired boy knew something must have been really bothering his friend. He got up and walked over to her and Bokomon followed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Koichi.

The girl just shrugged and turned her attention back towards the window. Bokomon pulled on Koichi's pant legs. "It may be a good idea for us to leave her alone," he advised. "We need to find out what's wrong with Koji and Takuya. He doesn't seem like himself."

"Yeah," agreed Shannon, who was standing nearby. "You're bandana boy's brother, right? Why don't you pull that sibling stuff and find out what's wrong with him."

Koichi frowned but didn't object. Two people he knew were acting strangely. Koji hadn't acted like this since the incident in the library. _What if it's something along those lines?_ he wondered to himself. Koichi looked back at Nazu before walking after Koji to try to find out what was up with him. Everyone else had left to go to find odd jobs to gain the money to pay for tickets and the extra rooms they would need to occupy until they set off towards the Sky Terminal.

Shannon turned back to Nazu, whose gaze turned back towards the window and staring off at the sky. "Hey, what's up?" she asked the girl.

Nazu gave the girl a look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I just would like to be left alone with my thoughts."

Shannon frowned. "You know, if there's one thing I hate above all is when someone doesn't tell me what's wrong when I ask them," she muttered to herself before rising her voice to an audible level. "That's pretty lonely. Come on, just tell me. We're all friends here."

Nazu gave her a cynical look. "I barely know you," she said. "We may be in the same team but you barely know me. I really don't need help."

Shannon tried to keep from grinding her teeth. "You're stubborn, then? What's so wrong with being sincere?" the Warrior of Water asked. She took a chair and scooted it next to the girl. "Well, I'm stubborn too. Tell me what's wrong. I may help."

Nazu and Shannon kept at it until the Warrior of the Void relented. "The bad guys we've been fighting," Nazu explained. "They're connected to my Spirits. They all hold the infinity loop, my Spirit's symbol."

The Warrior of Water listened intently and nodded. "This bothers you?" she asked. Nazu didn't answer. _I'll take that as a yes,_ the American girl mumbled to herself.

"Is there more?" Shannon pressed on but Nazu didn't answer. When it didn't come, she went to leave. Nazu herself watched as the strawberry blond left her alone. She sighed to herself before going off to find something to occupy her mind for a while.

X::::::::X

The twins had been washing some dishes in a restaurant belonging to a Digitamamon. Huge stacks sat on the sides of the sink. The elder washed the dishes while the younger took the dishes and dried them. Koichi had tried his best to figure out what was wrong with Koji but the boy hadn't answered. "Does it have something to do with Zoe?" he asked. With that, Koji snapped his head back towards his brother and nearly dropped the dish he was drying.

"Where can you get that from?" he asked in a low voice. He didn't mean for it to be that menacing though, placing it on the pile closest to him.

Koichi didn't flinch at the voice though and continued to scrub the dish in his hands. "It does," the boy answered his own question with a frown. "Koji," the Warrior of Darkness continued, "you can't take it out on Takuya. It isn't his fault that Zoe likes him that way. Something like that just happened. We can't repeat what happened with that in the library. I don't want the group to be torn apart like that again."

Koji jerked the plate that his brother handed to him and began to wipe it furiously. "It's just . . . I'm so . . ." Koji couldn't put what he was feeling into words.

"Frustrated?" asked Koichi with a concerned voice. Koji placed the plate he finished drying on the pile. "You can't blame Takuya, Koji. You know this. We need to be together, now more than ever. We have four novices to train and Nazu has been acting weird lately . . ." Koji looked at his brother with a frown.

"You like her don't you?" he asked, changing the subject.

Koichi snapped his gaze up. "Huh?" he asked, pretending to not have heard what his brother had said.

A small teasing smile crossed his lips before holding back snickers. "Seems you've been out of it too, Koichi," said Koji, taking on an air of playful banter. He had pushed away the anger with the change of subject. "You like Nazu, huh?"

Koichi went a little red. "Um . . ." he answered and the younger of the two burst out laughing. Koichi turned towards Koji angrily. "How'd we go from your love life to mine?" he asked shrilly. The Warrior of Light kept laughing. The Warrior of Darkness splashed him with soapy water to get him to shut up but that didn't work. Soon, a water fight began in the kitchen. Digitamamon came in to check up on how the two humans and found them soaking wet with bubbles resting on their heads, clothes, and aprons.

"What the hey's going on in here?" he demanded. "My kitchen isn't a playground! If any of you broke dishes, it's coming out of your paychecks!" The two brothers stopped what they were doing and quickly returned to their work trying not to crack back into smiles and giggles.

They finished up their work and managed to make enough money for two tickets.

X::::::::X

Zoe, Takuya, Hayato, and Nazu were helping weed a Lotusmon's gardens. Zoe turned her attention towards the girl next to her. "Hey, Nazu, what's wrong? You've been out of it for the last couple of days."

Nazu rolled her eyes. _Not again,_ she muttered to herself.

"Come on, Naz," she said encouragingly. "We're friends. What's wrong?"

"Can't people just drop it?" Nazu said, angrily standing up.

Takuya and Hayato turned back to the two girls. "What's wrong?" asked Takuya curiously.

Hayato smirked. "Looks like blonde upset the stick girl." Takuya shot him a glare and Zoe threw a wad of weeds at his face before turning back to Nazu.

"Something's bothering you," Zoe said in a low whisper. "What's wrong?"

After a little pushing, Nazu finally answered. "The connection between my Spirits and the Void Constellations. They knew Andromidimon," she admitted quietly and shakily. "Andromidimon has visited me only twice but earlier this week, someone working for the Void Constellations attacked me and explained how willing they'd go for my Spirits: they'd kill me for them." Her hands trembled as she pulled at a stubborn weed. "The worker even nearly executed it."

Zoe's mouth dropped. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. The Void Warrior kept her eyes on the ground as she weeded the small patch.

"I-I didn't want anyone to know," she replied, her voice still quiet. "I don't want anyone to worry." Zoe thought she could hear "especially Koichi" tacked on to the end.

"You like Koichi?" she asked. Nazu looked up suddenly, a slight blush to her cheeks. Zoe smiled a little. "What's wrong with that?"

"Wh-what made you come to that conclusion?" she asked. Zoe giggled; it was funny seeing Nazu be in denial.

"Don't worry," Zoe said, dropping her voice. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Once again, Nazu pretended to not know what she was talking about. Zoe began laughing and Nazu looked away, turning a brighter shade of red.

Meanwhile, Hayato had crept closer. He grinned; it was about time he got ammo he needed. Now he just needed to work this into everything else.

X::::::::X

Takehito, Shannon, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon had went to help organize a bookstore's newer shipment. Shannon gave an exasperated cry. "How many books can there be?" she asked, putting her hands to her head. They had just went through an hour's work of organizing books but they only found that what they had gone through wasn't even half.

Takehito gave a sigh himself. Normally, he would have loved going through so many books but they were in DigiRuins and he couldn't even read them. Tommy picked up a stack of books with Bokomon. Neemon had fallen asleep while they worked. Shannon shook the bunny Digimon awake but he only fell back asleep. "There's no use waking him up," Bokomon said. "He'll sleep through almost anything. A whole heard of Mamothmon could stampeded through here and blare their trunks and he still wouldn't wake up."

Shannon huffed and returned towards their work. Takehito picked up a pile of books and, unfortunately, he picked up too many that he couldn't see over his pile in his arms and bumped into the Warrior of Water. Looking up to see if she was all right, he nearly blushed. She was only an inch from him. Shannon frowned. "You shouldn't have picked up so many books," she scolded him.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried, scrambling for books and bringing them towards the stacks where Bokomon was alphabetizing them.

Bokomon looked up at the still scarlet boy. "Do you have a fever or something, Takehito?" asked the Digimon.

"Uh, y-yeah," he answered.

"Takehito," Shannon said from behind him. The boy straightened his spine from being startled. He turned back towards the girl. "You forgot these," she said, handing him the books and looking him in the eye.

"T-thanks, Shannon," he said, taking the books and placing them in the pile.

She looked at him oddly. "What's wrong? Embarrassed?" she asked. He shook his head and the Warrior of Water sighed. "What's with everyone being so secretive?" she asked. "Just tell me what's on your mind. It's nothing to be embarrassed about running into a girl."

"Right," answered Takehito, happy that she was talking to him. He was thankful that she wasn't seeing that it wasn't really for that reason why he was going red around her. In fact, he had been doing it since she had gotten her Beast Spirit. _At least she doesn't realize,_ he said to himself. _She'd reject me right on the bat. She'd never go for a guy like me._

X::::::::X

Over the next couple of days, they had managed to gather enough money for train tickets. The night before they were going to leave, Takuya appeared from a bathroom from down the hall. Seeing Nazu, he greeted her. Nazu nearly jumped and turned towards him with fear in her eyes but it quickly disappeared seeing the Flame Warrior right behind her. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned, noticing the fear that had fled her look.

The Void Warrior composed herself. "I'm fine," she answered a little too forcefully.

Takuya put his hands on his hips and made a face. "Gez, I didn't mean to push a button. We're just worried," he said. "You've been jumpy ever since we got here. Do you think you can handle going to the Sky Terminal? If you can't, maybe you could stay here and sort things out."

Nazu shook her head and squared her shoulders. "No," she answered. "I'm fine, okay? I don't want to stay behind. I have been with everyone here and I'm sticking with it. This world is in danger and I'm not going to stand to the sidelines as if I had nothing to do with helping save the Digital World."

Takuya nodded. "All right," the Flame Warrior said. He understood her thinking. "If you ever have to talk to anyone, feel free to do so. Holding those emotions inside all the time isn't really healthy you know."

The girl didn't answer and walked off towards the room which she was sharing with Shannon.

X::::::::X

The next morning, they boarded the Raccoon Dog Trailmon that would take them to the Sky Terminal. On the ride up, Hayato decided it was time to work. He approached Koichi. "Hey," he greeted him.

Koichi looked up at the brown haired boy wearily, unsure of what he wanted. "Hi?" he returned the greeting, unsure of what he wanted.

"You know why stick girl has been acting all jumpy?" he asked, sitting next to him. Hayato folded his hands behind his head and crossed his leg.

Koichi answered, "No. Why do you want to know, Hayato?"

The boy pretended to shrug. "The girl just has been acting strangely. Everyone's been noticing. I'm just wondering if you knew why."

"And?"

"Well," Hayato said with a dramatic pause. "I overheard what was wrong. I was just wondering if you knew since, well, since you two are nearly lovebirds."

Koichi looked up and turned slightly red. "Look, we're just friends," he said hastily.

Hayato gave a carefree whatever shrug. "It's really funny that she told the blonde Zoe over you," he said. "It was something to do with the Void Constellations. Didn't they say that they wanted her Spirits back?" Koichi nodded, slightly curious where the boy was getting with this. "Well, I believe I heard that they were willing to kill for them," the Warrior of Earth continued, keeping a tab on the boy's facial expressions. "That must be why she's so jumpy, thinking someone else is going to go and attack her for them and kill her."

Koichi looked down. "I see," he said. He knew it would be the same reason why she didn't tell the others of her going off to find her Beast Spirit. "I -We'll protect her easily," he said. "She's our friend and we'll take care of her like a group."

Hayato sighed; it wasn't going as planned at all so he improvised. "Yes, but there are how many bad guys?" he asked. "Several? If I don't remember, it took five of us to finish off one of those Void Constellations. If they're that desperate, they'll send all of them and take the Spirit. If that happens, even I don't think we'll all be able to take them, most likely killing all of us in the process. What's the point of risking yourself and everyone else for a girl-?"

Koichi stood up angrily. "She's a friend," he interrupted, his voice rising. "None of us would leave behind our own friends."

"Gez, you jump the handle when it comes to any one of your precious friends," Hayato grunted, rolling his eyes. "I was going to finish with 'when there's an easier route' before you jumped the gun."

Koichi stared down at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hayato kept his face straight as he could. Things were finally back in his park.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "They want her Spirits and only the Spirits. They don't care how they get them as long as they get them. Less blood shed for a set of Spirits, right?" Hayato put more emphasis on the last sentence. "Maybe you can get some answers and something as a deal or something?"

Koichi seemed unsure of what to do. He thought about it for a minute. Nazu would be against giving up her Spirits but Hayato had been right. He didn't want to doubt anyone's ability to fight them. Too many objections from both sides came to mind.

Hayato got up and began walking away towards a different seat, smirking in triumph. Step one was done. _There you are StarBeomon. This will be easier than I thought._

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Everyone: WHAT?!!!**

**Kaito: Well, interesting turn of events, no? Lets see how this one plays out.**

**Lopmon: Oh boy . . . Kaito, you know what you're doing?**

**Kaito: Yep. ^^**

**Shannon: UGH! I hope I can kick his butt! Greedy jerk! I hope you get your butt royally chewed out!**

**Kaito: Uh boy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. This one actually doesn't have as much action as the other chapters. Holy crap on a stick! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you all later.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Yoko Factor

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: Well, I'm back.**

**Shannon: (tears apart doll) Grr! I want to kick his butt!**

**Kaito: Wh-what are you doing? Is that Voodoo?**

**Shannon: No. It's your dog's toy. He wasn't using it so . . .**

**Kaito: ¬_¬; You're going to have to buy a new one.**

**Shannon: Eh! Can I repay you by doing the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: Sure, that'll work.**

**Shannon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier but she owns the OCs.**

**Kaito: Thank you. Don't worry, Hayato has what's coming at him. ;) Let's get this chapter rolling.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 35: The Yoko Factor

It was late at night when the two figures had left the camp. Everyone was fast asleep when they left with the cover of night. The three moons shined brightly, allowing the two humans to pick their way across the land of the Sky Terminal. When they had arrived there only a few days before, they had been met with what Seth had humorously pointed out looked like what Mount Olympus had looked like in an old cartoon movie he had seen when he was a kid.

"Yeah," agreed Takuya, "after being pelted by a meteor shower."

The ground had been covered by a knee deep mist covering grass, stones, and hidden roots in which almost everyone had managed to trip over at least once and getting lost in the fog before popping up and scaring the ever living crap out of anyone who had heard the person go down and turn back to see if they were all right.

Even now, the mist was there. The moonlight gave it an eerie glow, only adding to Koichi's guilt in someway. To keep his mind off of it, he looked up to the sky at the moons, hoping everything wouldn't backfire but he knew this wouldn't be the case. If he executed the promise he was about to make, he knew _everyone _would hate him.

Hayato was leading the way through the dark night until they came upon an ancient building that had decayed and fallen apart with time. The roof had fallen in and out of the hole in the roof, pillars peeked out from the interior. Hayato had explained why they were going this way. "You can make your deal with StarBeomon and protect your friends," Hayato said to the boy.

"Where did you meet him?" Koichi asked the Warrior of Earth.

"When I got my Beast Spirit," answered the boy looking back at the Warrior of Darkness. "We fought and he easily defeated me."

Koichi stayed silent. "Why are you in contact with him?" he asked finally.

Hayato shrugged. "I have my reasons," the boy answered with a grin but Koichi remained grim. Hayato's own grin dissolved into a grimace. "What's your problem? We're going to help your friends, isn't that what you wanted? Even after we were attacked by _six_ of them and barely got out alive?"

Koichi stayed quiet. On their second day to the Sky Terminal, they had been attacked by six of the Void Constellations: Stardramon, StarSwanmon, StarAquamon, an Oryxmon with amber fur named StarOryxmon, a duel headed Angemon named StarAngemon, and a humanoid Digimon wearing blue winged horse styled armor named StarPegasusmon. During the battle, they had taken a lot of damage and were forced to flee after Zoe, Tommy, Takehito, and Shannon were almost killed. It had been a close one that had scrapped them up pretty badly and it was a wonder how they had managed to escape alive all in one piece.

The two entered the building. There, a man with an ox's head dressed in a mix of Celtic and Greek styled armor sat on a rock. A club sat by his side. "You finally come, Warrior of Earth," he said in a gruff voice.

Hayato snorted, not too pleased with being here. "I brought him, just like I said, StarBeomon," the boy said.

Koichi stood next to Hayato, eyeing the beast-man. He wasn't so sure of what he was doing now. StarBeomon looked at him with the same distaste. "So, you want to make a deal?" asked the oxen-headed Digimon. The Warrior of Darkness nodded hesitantly.

"Speak up, human," commanded StarBeomon. "I can't stand the quiet."

"Yes," Koichi answered. He paused before continuing. "I want to make a deal. I want you to leave my friends alone . . . and I'll help you get Nazu's Spirits."

StarBeomon's ugly face went into an annoyed frown. "I hate peace but my brethren would look down on me if I killed any of you since you ten play a vital roll in my _master's_ plans." He said the second to last word with disgust.

"What plan?" demanded Koichi. "What do you mean?"

"Like I'm telling you, boy," answered StarBeomon. "Scat now. You have a deal. You're heading towards the City of Angels, right? When my army attacks the city and I fight your girl, you keep your annoying comrades away, got it?"

The boy hesitated again, so Hayato spoke up. "Of course!" he exclaimed before adding, "You still have to keep your end of the bargain up, StarBeomon."

The ox-man grunted and waved them off. Hayato turned to leave but Koichi stayed behind for a moment. "You promise you won't kill her?" he asked.

StarBeomon lifted his eyebrow before breaking into a grin of his own. "No promises," he answered. Koichi was then going to speak up again but StarBeomon left. The two boys left and headed back to camp. Koichi was silent and now felt as if he made a deal with the devil.

--

_**I never thought you, of all people would do that, **_cackled Duskmon from his perch on a rock as his eyeballs glared down at him. _**I think you're becoming more like me.**_

Koichi turned up to the mass of demon armor and eyeballs. "I'm nothing like you," said the boy. "I'm doing this to protect my friends."

_**By making a deal with the devil,**_ he reminded his host with a sneer.

Koichi glared back up at his evil darker alternate ego. "I won't become you, not again." Duskmon didn't answer but gave the boy a mocking face before disappearing into his territory.

--

The gang woke up the next morning. After taking an hour long breakfast filled with glares and excited talk about the City of Angels. "A city full of light all the time?" asked Shannon. "I bet that city puts the Sunshine State to shame."

Seth nodded in agreement.

"A place without night, though? The place doesn't seem entirely complete," Koji said. "Every day need a night."

"Yeah, yeah, don't give us the yin-yang spiel," said Hayato, rolling his eyes. "We don't need all that mumbo jumbo."

Koji gave him an odd look before turning his attention towards his brother. His brother had a glum look on his face. The Warrior of Light walked over to his brother. "What's wrong, Koichi?" he asked his brother.

Koichi looked at him suddenly. The Warrior of Darkness feigned a smile and put up his hands. "Nothing," he answered before changing the subject. "A place with daylight all the time? I wonder how they sleep? Creating an artificial night?" The younger of the two brothers wasn't thrown off by the elder brother.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, what's wrong?" he asked. "Something's bugging you."

From next to them, Terriermon jumped into the conversation. "Freaky twin telekinesis?" he joked before being swatted in the back of the head by Koji.

"Telepathy, you rabbit," he said, annoyed. He turned back to his brother. "Come on, don't leave me in the dark."

"It's nothing," Koichi answered again. Koji sighed before giving up. Koichi looked down sadly as his brother walked away.

Terriermon got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch," he muttered. The dog Digimon noticed the depressed look in the boy's face. "Hey, cheer up, bud!" Terriermon flew up onto his shoulders and was joined by Lopmon.

"It isn't good to keep things to yourself," advised Lopmon. _Unless it's something that you know your friends would hate you for doing and you meant well by it, _the boy thought to himself. _I shouldn't have made that deal._

_**Oh well,**_ whispered a voice in his head. Koichi shook his head before joining everyone.

X::::::::X

The eleven Legendary Warriors and the four Digimon finally made it to the City of Angels. They expected to be able to go into the city but not the way they had. When they arrived, Terriermon had made a big racket to gain the guard's attention so they could enter the city. The maneuver worked all right but landed them in two jail cells with their supplies and D-tectors taken away. "Terriermon and his big mouth," the Warrior of Light grumbled.

"Oh, come off it, Koji," said the gogglehead next to him. "It isn't his fault."

Koji glared at Takuya. "Oh, then it's your fault?" he accused. The two began to argue and Takehito tried getting in between them but he was ignored.

"How many times do I have to be captured," sighed Zoe banging her head against the bars of the cell.

"You mean 'we,'" corrected Nazu, sitting against the wall with an irritated look on her face. Terriermon grinned sheepishly.

"This happens often?" asked Seth towards Tommy.

"Well, in a way," the younger boy answered. "This is the fifth time any of us have been kidnapped. Fourth time for me, I think."

Hayato rolled his eyes and kicked the stone wall where JP and Koichi where sitting. Shannon sighed and looked out the bars. "What did we do to deserve this?" she asked. "We're the Legendary Warriors! We shouldn't be treated like this!"

"Well, not everything turns out the way we plan," responded JP.

Suddenly, Takuya and Koji stood up. "Oh yeah?" challenged Takuya. "What makes you think it's my fault?"

"You helped Terriermon grab their attention!" Koji shouted.

"I didn't know that they were going to attack us!"

"Are you an idiot? Didn't you hear what Bokomon said about the residents of the City of Angels? Tempt them and they'll take it the wrong way. You never listen!" Koji began spitting more insults. Takuya had just about heard enough and launched himself onto the bandana boy. Everyone flew to their feet to try to peel the two boys away from each other.

Zoe grabbed Takuya by the arm. "Takuya, Koji, stop it!" she pleaded with the two. Takuya turned back to face her but accidently elbowed her hard in the face. Startled, the girl fell back and everyone went silent. Takuya and Koji rushed over to see her but she shoved them angrily away. Holding her bleeding nose, she walked away from them and sat in the corner. Takuya went over to try to apologize but was stopped by JP.

"What the hell has been going on between you two?" he demanded. "Why are you at each other's throats? You have to stop it! You managed to hurt Zoe when she tried to stop you both."

"It isn't my fault!" shouted Takuya, jabbing a finger at the raven haired boy. "He started it!"

"You were the one who did that to Zoe," Koji retorted back. This was about to start another round but a _clang _noise as metal hit metal. The eleven stopped what they were doing and looked up at an annoyed guard Mikemon resting a metal rod on her shoulder. She had been apart of the forces that had captured them. A small welt was above her right eye from when Terriermon had head-butted her right in the face when she went to capture Lopmon.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" she demanded. "I've been here for the last hour and you turn thing into a frickin' soap opera! You boys are acting like the children you are. How can you really be the Legendary Warriors? You can't even stop fighting among yourselves!" Mikemon placed the rod on the ground and poked at the blond girl holding her nose. Blood had stained her skirt and hands. "I'll have Calumon bring you a rag so you don't have to get your hands full of blood."

She went back to her post on the wall opposite of them and sat on the wooden bench, muttering to herself. She rung a bell a few times. A few minutes later, a Calumon entered the room, carrying a white cloth in his hands. His wing like ears expanded happily when he noticed Terriermon, Lopmon, Neemon, and Bokomon. Before he could even say anything, Mikemon said a sharp "No." Calumon's ears drooped and he handed the girl the cloth. Zoe took it and thanked him with a warm smile.

Calumon gave her a happy look before wandering away and out of the jail area.

Mikemon sighed. The calico cat Digimon kept an eye on them until a new Digimon entered the room, taking over the guard post. Mikemon left happily. For the rest of the time, everyone remained quiet.

X::::::::X

Mikemon headed towards the room where the ruler of the city, MagnaAngemon was sitting. "Sir," she said. "You wanted to see me?"

MagnaAngemon looked towards the calico cat. "Yes," answered the angel. "The prisoners that were captured today, who are they?"

"A bunch of human kids," Mikemon spat rubbing her injured head, "a Bokomon, a Neemon, a Lopmon, and a Terriermon. That dang rabbit hit me in the head."

MagnaAngemon got up from her chair. "Humans?" he asked. "Did they have strange devices? Like the ones from the legend of the Warriors? Like the rumors about a group of human children that defeated Deamon and Lilithmon?"

Mikemon shrugged. "I don't know but they did have devices," Mikemon said, not exactly caring. "Rumor said that there were only seven humans that did that, not ten. They wanted to enter the city and because of the City of Night's recent activity, we couldn't take any chances."

MagnaAngemon turned towards her guard. "Mikemon, bring me the devices," he instructed. "I want to have a look at them."

Mikemon nodded and ran off to get the devices. MagnaAngemon sighed before looking outside the windows. Even though it was considered nighttime, the light hadn't dimmed in the slightest. The artificial sun that hung high above their heads kept the city in constant daylight, even when dark clouds from higher up in the atmosphere blocked out the sun for the rest of the Sky Terminal or when the moons shown brightly.

Something caught his eye. Peering farther out the window, the leader of the city noticed a black cloud heading towards them and was low to the ground. Taking a double-take, he noticed that the cloud wasn't a cloud but a mass of Digimon. On the ground below them were a large mass of Digimon running towards the city gates. MagnaAngemon had never seen so many Digimon rush towards the city at such a pace unless it was on the battle field. _It must be an army from the City of Night,_ he assumed. The angel jumped to her feet, opened the window, and flew out the window towards the walls.

"Sound the alarm!" he cried to any Digimon that would listen. When the angel Digimon came to the walls, the gates were already under attack.

"Sir MagnaAngemon!" cried a guard rushing towards her. "It's the army from the City of Night!"

MagnaAngemon nodded. "Make sure the ground troops don't get passed the gate!" he ordered before going off and killing any flying Digimon that had landed on the walls or were making their way up.

X::::::::X

Mikemon carried the sack full of the devices that were acquired from their captives. Several GuardiAngemon, Harpymon, Gargoylemon, and other guards were running passed her. "What's going on?" asked the kitten Digimon, stopping one of the Gargoylemon in their tracks.

"The city's under attack," he answered quickly. "The city is to be evacuated immediately, including the prisoners."

Mikemon flicked her tail and leveled her ears. "City of Night," she hissed to herself before dashing off to the dungeon.

X::::::::X

The cat burst through the doors, scarring the daylights out of the Gatomon guard and the internees. "The City of Night!" she called out to the other cat Digimon. The Gatomon guard jumped to her feet and went to unlock the doors.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"T-the City of N-Night?" Bokomon stuttered. "They're here?"

"That's right," answered Mikemon, throwing the bag into the cell. "If you want to get out alive, I'd suggest you use these and run for your lives."

The eleven kids rushed and grabbed their D-tectors and Spirit Evolved. The Gatomon's mouth dropped but Mikemon paid no attention to it. "Come on," she said, running towards the door. The others followed. Kazemon carried Bokomon and Neemon while Terriermon hitched a ride on Agunimon and Lopmon on Ranamon.

When they arrived outside the building, the streets were littered with demon type Digimon and angel Digimon fighting and the occasional In-training or Rookie making a break for it. "This way!" shouted the Gatomon, running down the street and in the direction where the younger Digimon were rushing off to. Beetlemon and Lobomon shot down any airborne Digimon that tried to get near them while Arbormon, Grumblemon, Loewemon, and Agunimon scared off any grounded Digimon that tried to attack them.

"Void Blast!" Astrummon jumped out of the way of an energy beam that was aimed at her, barely being missed. The blast blew a wall in the building right behind where she had been. Astrummon looked up just in time to see an ox-human Digimon dressed in dark armor swing a club at her. She put her arm up to stop it but was knocked sideways, skidding across the stone street.

"Nazu!" cried Ranamon, rushing with most of the others to help her but were all met by a swing of a hammer. Crashing into a pile on top of one another, they looked up to see Loewemon and Grumblemon rush in front of them.

"Look who's high and mighty now, fatso," sniggered Grumblemon. "At the bottom of the pile now."

"What are you doing, Hayato?" shouted Agunimon.

"You're so dead once I get out from under here!" shrieked Ranamon from on top of Kazemon.

"Don't get in StarBeomon's way," the Warrior of Earth said in response. "He wants his Spirits and he doesn't want anyone getting in his way."

"You dirty traitor!" accused Beetlemon.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kumamon.

Lobomon looked at his brother. "Koichi, don't tell me . . ." he said, hoping it wasn't true. The Warrior of Darkness looked away so he wouldn't have to see the horrorstruck faces of his friends. "KOICHI!" shouted Lobomon. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," he answered.

Astrummon was getting her butt handed to her. She was on the defensive and that was never her forte. She couldn't land a blow of her own and was forced to back away and duck out of the way of attacks. Whenever the Warrior of the Void tried to jump back enough to be able to Slide Evolve, StarBeomon had rushed in and slammed her with his club. Once such blow had blown her into a wall across the street. When the pile had untangled themselves, they rushed in to join the battle but more enemies came flying in to occupy them.

Lobomon had finished off a Devidramon that had flew at him and went to help his friend but Loewemon jumped in his way and swung his spear so that Lobomon had to put up his twin swords in defense. "What are you doing?" he asked his brother. "Why are you just standing here? Go and help her!"

Loewemon only said, "I can't." He pushed his brother away and the two began exchanging blows.

Mercurymon side glanced at StarBeomon and Astrummon fighting. She was getting knocked around every which way and had no time to fight back. _She needs help!_ As he blocked an attack from his opponent, he looked around. Everyone else had their hands full and he was the closest to the battle. While he looked around, Mercurymon didn't expect to be thrown backwards and skid across the ground. He got up to his feet.

Astrummon was struggling to her feet and could barely hold herself up. StarBeomon walked towards her. "Give me the Spirits," he said. All the girl did was give him a disgusted look before wiping her mouth where blood was now trickling down. Her bones felt weak and it was hard to stand.

"Fine, then," StarBeomon said with a sigh. "I promised the boy of yours that I wouldn't kill you. I guess I couldn't keep that one. Void-!"

"Dark Reflection!" A blast of dark energy much like a Dobermon's Grau Lärm attack, which was reflected from one of the attacking Digimon. The attack side tracked StarBeomon long enough from something metallic to slam into him. He slammed hard into the wall. Mercurymon stood only two feet away from his with his shield poised to defend himself.

StarBeomon gave off a low grunt before swing his club. The attack was stopped dead in its tracks when a small ball of energy had slammed into his hand, making him let go of the club and StarBeomon clutch his hand. The weapon clattered harmlessly against Mercurymon's second mirror. He glared at Astrummon, who had fired the ball of energy from her sitting position and was huffing, warn out from the battle.

"You okay, Nazu?" asked Mercurymon. The girl gave a quick answer of yes before getting to her feet and losing her evolution. Kazemon and Agunimon had finished their battles and went to join Mercurymon and the human girl. Kazemon grabbed Nazu while Agunimon and Mercurymon stood ready.

"Nice timing," commented Agunimon before Slide Evolving. StarBeomon narrowed his eyes at the Hybrid Digimon. Seeing that he was going to be out numbered, StarBeomon ran off after sending a Void Blast at them for a cover. BurningGreymon was about to run after him when shrieks from various Digimon that were still trying to escape caught his attention. The two ran to join the others in escorting the rest of the evacuating Digimon out of the city.

X::::::::X

When they were a good ways out of the city, the sky had turned dark. They took a rest with the other survivors. Stragglers had been coming in just as the humans finished bandaging up their wounds. When that was done, Takuya, Koji, JP, Seth, Shannon, Zoe, Tommy, and Takehito turned towards their two comrades. "What were you doing?" shouted Koji to his brother. "Why were you just letting Nazu get her butt kicked? Why were you not letting me pass? What the hell is going on, Koichi?"

Koichi kept his gaze down. Nazu had finished bandaging her arm and joined the half ring that surrounded the Warriors of Darkness and Earth.

"You were stopping Koji from helping me?" she asked slowly, her eyes narrowed in question. "Why?"

Hayato was the first to answer. "We made a deal with StarBeomon," he said, not bothered by the angered looks. "Didn't you guys get that yet? He wanted the Spirits and we were to keep you out of his way."

Koji and Nazu shot their heads towards Koichi. "What?" the two asked, Koji more loudly than Nazu. His face was painted with a mixture of rage and confusion while Nazu's stayed blank.

"Koichi, _you _made a deal with him?" asked JP, his voice agitated.

Koichi nodded. Shannon's mouth dropped. "You and Hayato? That doesn't make sense!"

Koji lost it. He ran up to his brother and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook the elder brother. "What the hell was going through your mind?! Answer me, Koichi! What were you thinking?!"

Takuya ran up to Koji and tried prying him from away from his brother with the help of Takehito and Shannon. "Dude, calm down!" shouted Seth followed by Takuya saying, "Koji, knock it off!" When Koji was pulled from his brothers, Takuya and Takehito stood between them.

"What are you doing, Kanbara?" demanded the Warrior of Light.

"Take a deep breath," Takuya said calmly. "You're over doing it."

"We don't have to start another fight," added Takehito. "Maybe there's a reason why Koichi did what he did."

Koji gave the gogglehead a cold stare before glaring off at his brother. "Why did you do it?" he demanded.

Koichi looked down. "I . . . I didn't want anyone to be killed," he began but Hayato cut in.

"He didn't want to see his _precious _friends to be killed trying to protect the girl with the stick up her butt," he explained with distain. "I gave him access to StarBeomon to allow him to take what he wanted and not kill anyone. It's pretty obvious that you guys are _way _too weak. But now, since StarBeomon didn't get what he wanted and he allowed you guys to interfere, he's going to kill the ten of you, not even caring about what his companions think while trying to get the Spirits. _If _you guys hadn't butted in the way, we'd be set and have one less weakling on our team."

Nazu flared up on the last sentence but Shannon beat her to him. She knocked him on the head so hard that he fell back. He glared up at the American girl. "What the hell was that for, you crazy witch!" he snapped.

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk! I ought to pummel you right here and now! How dare you sell us out, the both of you!" she shouted.

Takehito walked over to her. "His intentions were good though," he piped up.

His words made Koji snap. "Good? Selling out his friends is _good_, Takehito?" he asked shortly. "Are you dense or something?"

"Hey, whoa!" Shannon stood in front of him. "You don't have to be so snippy here!"

"Yeah, how about take a chill pill?" suggested Seth. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't angry but he did appear bleak. Tommy next to him was looking around with a grim look on his face, hoping everyone could stop fighting.

"Why are you so casual?" asked JP seriously from next to him. "Aren't you the least bit fazed that two of our own comrades betrayed us?" Seth shrugged and JP shook his head, exasperated and began going off on a rant of his own, saying that he should be so aloof to what was around him. Meanwhile, Koji had began an argument between Shannon.

"Me, being snippy?" asked Koji. "I have every right to be 'snippy'! His intentions, good or not, isn't the matter! My brother betrayed us."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you can take it out on other people, Koji," said the Flame Warrior backing the girl up. "We have to talk about this calmly. We're all being affected by this."

"Takuya, you just don't understand," the Warrior of Light yelled, his eyes becoming watery from bitter rage. "You just-!"

"Koji," Zoe ran up to the boy and pulled at his arm, a pleading look in her face. "Just calm down. Takuya is right. We can't be so caught up in this. I know it's hard for you but-!"

Koji pulled his arm spun on his heels to face her. "You're always taking his side! Why, Zoe, huh? Why can't you see it my way for once?"

"You're still angry about me rejecting you, aren't you?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I am!" he snapped. "It's just hard seeing everyone I know just-!"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP!" screamed Tommy. Everyone stopped their arguments and looked towards the youngest member. Tommy had a serious look on his face, nearly filling with tears. "Why are we fighting like this? Why? We're friends, we're the Legendary Warriors," he said, "but we're acting like a bunch of kids. We shouldn't be fighting like this for any reason. Koichi betrayed us, I know but why did it end up like this? Why?"

No one answered as they looked down in shame. There was silence for a few minutes. Nazu approached Koichi, her face vacant of expression. She stopped on a foot in front of him. "Is that the reason why you did this?" she asked. "To protect us all?"

A glint of hope flew up in Koichi but was extinguished when he saw the betrayal in her eyes. He looked down guiltily. "Yes," he admitted. "I didn't want anyone to die."

"So, you'd rather have me helpless rather than try and fight for myself?" she asked. Her voice was resentful. When he didn't answer, Nazu shouted, "I trusted you, Koichi Kimura! I trusted you!" The girl turned to run off but Koichi tried catching her arm. In return, he received a smack across the face and she ran off.

"Wait, Naz!" shouted Terriermon, flying after her and pulling Lopmon after him.

The last ten humans looked at each other before deciding to go in their own directions. Bokomon and Neemon looked around, unsure of who to follow. Bokomon and Neemon then followed Takuya and the rest of the original five. The small white Digimon pulled out his Book of Knowledge and turned to a page where the ten symbols of the Legendary Warriors stood in a circle around Lucemon. He looked up sadly. _Did the Legendary Warriors have a tiff just like they are now?_ he wondered. _If they did, how did they make up and defeat Lucemon and his Royal Knights?_ _How is this tale going to play out now?_

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Kaito: Drama! Oh, noes! What's going to happen next if the gang split up?! *ducks from tomatoes***

**Lopmon: Oh, man. This isn't good.**

**Terriermon: No kidding. By the way, Kaito, why do you keep ruining the atmosphere with the Author's Notes?**

**Kaito: Well . . . ^^;**

**Neemon: Why is everyone fighting?**

**Bokomon: (snaps Neemon's waistband) You dolt! You never pay attention, do you? Kaito, I hope you know what you're doing.**

**Kaito: Don't worry, I do. The title of this chapter was snatched from an episode of **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**under the same name. According to Spike's reasoning, Yoko had been accused of breaking the Beatles up. Hayato did start the pile of diminoes to fall but unlike Spike: a) Hayato didn't go in and break them apart on purpose, b) Spike is WAY cooler and c) Hayato doesn't listen to the Beatles. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**


	36. Chapter 36: Darkness' Shadow

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Yeah, anyone that wants to join kicking Hayato's butt, say aye! *everyone raises hands and says "aye!"* Yeah, Hayato is a backstabbing idiot. If only a Hollow would pop up randomly and swallow him. I'll be sure to update soon. Now I know I'm not the only crazy one supporting my ship. Koizu and KoichixOCs! Whooho! *shot repeatedly* Can't wait to read your story when it comes!_

_RazenX: . . . we fall. Yeah, but the thing with the deal with the devil is that neither the "devil" nor the deal maker got what they wanted. Normally, deals with the devil always go in the devil's favor and screw the other person over._

**Kaito: (yawns) Where's Shannon?**

**Shannon: (walks in) Right here. (sarcastically) Oh, goody, Hayato's here too.**

**Hayato: Yeah, good to see you too.**

**Shannon: (whistles and opens a door)**

**Kaito: What are you doing . . .? HOLY CRAP! (Hollow appears out of know where and eats Hayato) SOMEONE CALL RUKIA! We have a Hollow on the loose!**

**Shannon: (laughs) There you are Rukia-chappy! Your request has been full filled.**

**Kaito: Oh. Okay, but we still need him for the story. While I go and try to find Rukia, I'll have Lobomon and them try to hold it off and you do the disclaimer. (walks out of room)**

**Shannon: Okay. (still laughing) Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or Bleach. Please enjoy the story and this authors notes for those who HATE Hayato!**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 36: Darkness' Shadow

The small group of five continued on their way through the Sky Terminal in silence. They had been walking for days. Seth had been feeling down in the dumps lately, as did Koichi. Since the American boy was the only one of the three that was willing to listen, Seth approached the boy. "Hey, Koich," the boy greeted, using the nickname that he had heard Terriermon use with the dark haired boy while he traveled with him. "How's it going?"

"Terrible," Koichi answered, "didn't you notice? I'm the cause of the group's splitting up."

Seth nodded. "I saw, but I wanted to know how _you_ felt," he said. "Ya know, the others have been over reacting a bit."

"They have every right," Koichi said, looking down shamefully. "I did something that I shouldn't have done."

"You had a reason, right?" Seth asked. "Would you do something like this on purpose?"

Koichi sat up. "No, of course not!"

Seth held up a finger. "That's what I mean. Everyone isn't seeing the reasons behind the actions," he pointed out.

Koichi gave him a puzzled look. Since when could easy-going Seth be so deep? "I didn't want anyone to be killed," Koichi said, still giving the boy a befuddled look.

"That's what I mean!" Seth exclaimed triumphantly. "You had good intentions but no one can see that. You had gone about it all wrong, though. If there was another way, would you have taken it?"

"Of course," answered the Warrior of Darkness. "I hate having everyone else not able to trust me but I did it, even knowing they wouldn't be too happy about it."

Seth sat down. That wasn't something he had expected. "You just wanted to protect us, your friends," he said. He stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Allow me to be the first one to say, 'It's okay, Koich! Just be more careful next time, though.'"

Koichi gave him a smile. "Okay, I guess," he said.

"It's a start," Seth said, taking his hand and shaking it furiously. "Now to get Shannon and Takehito to do that."

Thing was, it was easy to get Shannon and Takehito to forgive him after Seth managed to reason with them. Takehito had been quick to forgive and Shannon took a little more convincing than the Warrior of Steel but was won over in the end. Even with the three's forgiveness, Koichi still felt bad about it and wasn't so sure that his brother, JP, and Nazu would be won over so easily. Didn't exactly help that Duskmon kept popping up in his dreams, sneering at him.

Even though one problem was solved, there had been a major problem following them and that was Hayato, who was tailing the group ever since they had all gone their separate ways. "Why the hell are you even following us?" demanded Shannon.

Hayato wouldn't answer her question and he would just glare at her in the eye before scoffing a remark that nearly allowed her to smack him upside the head. Takehito had tried to get right in between them, trying to play peacekeeper but it didn't end in a good way.

Takehito sighed. He had followed Koji's advice to protect those around him. He was now willing to fight to protect his comrades but he still couldn't get his friends to stop fighting. _It all started with Koji's and Koichi's fight, but Koichi didn't even argue back and Koji kept yelling and yelling, _the Warrior of Steel thought. _I really am useless, aren't I?_

X::::::::X

Nazu kept on her way, walking through the damp grass from the cloud on the ground. Terriermon and Lopmon had been following her the entire time. "Where are you going?" asked Terriermon.

The Void Warrior shot back a glare at Terriermon. "Why are you following me?" she asked coldly.

"I'm your friend," he answered, landing on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be out on your own. Why are you so mad?"

Lopmon had stayed in the air when he was following the girl, hoping she would calm down enough so that when Terriermon went down to talk with her that the dog Digimon wouldn't get into any trouble. Unfortunately, Terriermon was too persistent and went in anyway.

"I don't need friends!" she nearly screamed. A fresh set of tears nearly welled in her eyes. "They always betray me in the end! Now, go away, you stupid rabbit!" Nazu shoved him off of her and began running. Lopmon went down to make sure Terriermon was okay.

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing his head. "Ow."

"Maybe you should give her some time," Lopmon suggested. "You shouldn't plow right into things."

"Yeah, but I can't sit back and do nothing," responded Terriermon as he stood up and began going after her. Lopmon sighed and followed.

The two caught up to her quickly. "What do you plan on doing?" asked Lopmon. "You won't stand well against the enemy alone."

"Yeah," Terriermon added. "Don't you know that saying, 'United we stand, divided we fall?'"

"I don't need them," she said angrily. "I can prove it. I can defeat one Void Constellation on my own. I don't need them- I don't need anyone!"

X::::::::X

The group of five came upon a small village made out of the ruins of an older village that must have been through a battle before. Blankets and giant leaves draped over holes in the roofs and in the doors. The five approached the village, seeing that there was something very out of sorts. DigiEggs were scattered around everywhere or were now flying off. Three figures stood right in the street only a few yards in front of them.

"What the heck?" gaped Seth as the others watched horrorstruck.

The gasp from four of the five humans caught the attention of the three figures to see that they were StarAquamon, Starmafmon, and StarAngemon. "Oh, if it isn't the whelp," spat StarAquamon disdainfully at the Warrior of Water. "How's that ugly Spirit working for you?"

Shannon herself growled. "How about we see that?" she answered with equal venom.

"Void Blast!" cried the female Digimon. The five humans jumped out of the way and pulled out their D-tectors and Spirit Evolved or Beast Spirit Evolved. Just as Gigasmon dug himself a hole to escape an attack from StarAngemon, he began wondering to himself, _Why the hell are they attacking me? I'm their ally! Didn't StarBeomon tell them?_

Starmafmon chortled as he threw up a spirit to take an attack directed at him by Petaldramon and JagerLoewemon. "Warrior of Darkness, where is your brother? I thought you and him were close," he taunted. "According to StarBeomon, you made a deal with him for the Spirits; where are they?"

The mecha lion growled. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't dare tell you! Dark Master!"

"Retribution!" A spirit appeared in front of the mass of mist and scale and stopped JagerLoewemon in his tracks.

"Don't you fight back?" demanded the lion.

"I find fighting in this form myself is too cumbersome," replied Starmafmon.

"Coward."

Calmaramon had been forced to Slide Evolve into Ranamon to force the water being thrown at the others by StarAquamon to be stopped, even by the slightest. The Warrior of Water found it harder to do this since she didn't have a mass of water of her own. Forced to make a cloud over her opponent in hopes to drain some of her power was her only choice. It had helped when Arbormon came to the rescue and fired a seed that turned into a bunch of vines and constricted her as well as drained some of her power.

Mercurymon had went to help Gigasmon, who was being pelted by attacks by StarAngemon. "Why are you attacking me?" shouted the troll Digimon before snarling at Mercurymon to get lost. "I'm your ally!"

"An ally that can be thrown to the winds," answered the heads, trading off the words.

The answer didn't help Gigasmon's temper. "What about the deal I made with StarBeomon?"

"You failed, so you are of no use to us. Twin Fate!" StarAngemon fired the two orange beams from his hands. Mercurymon jumped in front of him as Gigasmon ducked away. The steel knight absorbed the blast in one shield and fired it out the other at the mist's back, allowing JagerLoewemon a chance to get in his Dark Master attack and knock away his scale. Calmaramon had knocked StarAquamon into StarAngemon.

Gigasmon had gotten over the shock and finally decided to help the rest of the Warriors. Just as the two enemy Digimon had struggled up, the troll Digimon grabbed them by either the ankle or the arm and swung them around and round until they became a blur. Gigasmon launched them at the mist that had went for his scale. The three struggled off each other as Gigasmon, Calmaramon, Arbormon, JagerLoewemon, and Mercurymon stood ready to finish them off.

"I guess I'm not so useless," Gigasmon snickered. "You picked the wrong one to break a deal with." Calmaramon and JagerLoewemon noticed that his jaunting had been halfhearted.

"You think that we would fall so easily?" asked StarAquamon. "Mega Evolution!" From the major expansion of power, the five were thrown back.

When they were gathering themselves, the three enemies went in for the kill. StarAquamon no longer wore the dress or the gourd but instead had a scaly black skin tight suit and blue chest and shoulder armor. She had long light blue cloth gloves and boots and her hair was pulled back under a helmet made out of fins. In her hands she held a gold trident. "I hope you like my original form of Aquariusmon, girly," she spat. "Water Meteor!" In her hands, water formed and hardened into crystals that launched themselves at Calmaramon, who threw up her hands in defense.

Starmafmon had became a giant human in rusted armor that modeled itself after a scale with four tiny feet holding it off the ground. In one of the scales rested a small black orb. "I hope you enjoy this," said the steely voice of Libramon. "Judgement." The black orb turned itself into a giant black lion and raced towards the five, who scattered out of the way. Calmaramon had taken the hit since she had defended herself from Aquariusmon's attack. She de-evolved into her human form and collapsed. Her arms bleeding.

The dual headed StarAngemon had turned separated himself into two different bodies, each missing an arm and a wing. One held a shield and the other held a sword. Each attacked with a shout of Twin Star. Two stars appeared over them and fell down towards the group. JagerLoewemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon had jumped out of the way but Gigasmon held his ground and tried to launch them away from him but that ended up failing. He took the impact and was de-evolved quickly.

JagerLoewemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon were easily over powered by their own attacks thrown back at them, hot water torrents, and falling stars. Arbormon Slide Evolved into Petaldramon when he had the chance but it didn't help any. When a falling star was directed towards him and Mercurymon, Petaldramon knocked him out of the way of the attack using his tail. Even though he was hit full force with the attack, his thick wood hide had managed to survive though it still damaged him greatly.

JagerLoewemon dodged a Ebony Blast at Aquariusmon and one of the two bodies of Geminimon and jumped back towards Mercurymon. "It might be a good idea if you use your Beast Spirit now," Koichi said to the Warrior of Steel. "We're getting pelted here."

Mercurymon nodded and Slide Evolved.

X::::::::X

Shannon and Hayato had snuck away from the battle to a safe distance away down the street. When a bright light filled the sky, they turned back to see a giant being with ten green orbs connected by yellow tunnels hovering in the sky. "What the heck is that?" cried Shannon. "Is _that_ Takehito's Beast Spirit? What is it even?"

Unfortunately, they had no time to figure that out when it started hovering towards them. Unsure if they were supposed to run or stay where they were, all they could do was gape at the size of the thing. When it finally hit them it would be a good idea to run, the wind around them began to pick up. It became so strong that it sucked them upwards towards the Beast Spirit and completely black out.

X::::::::X

Takuya and Koji sat on opposite sides of the camp. Zoe refused to talk to either of them and JP had finally had enough of this. "Takuya, Koji, Zoe! You guys can't keep this up," he shouted after the third day of silence. "You guys have to get your act together. You're all acting like a bunch of kids."

"The thing is, you guys are kids," Bokomon objected but Tommy shook his head. Bokomon fell silent; it wasn't helping anything.

"Sure, once the two boys stop fighting," Zoe said. "Once _I'm_ not in the middle of everything."

"That's if Koji admits he went too far," added Takuya, giving the Warrior of Light a sideways glare.

Koji returned the sideways glare. "Once Takuya-," he began but JP groaned and slapped his face with his palm.

"This is so damn childish, it's honestly ridiculous," the Warrior of Thunder yelled. "Gah! All three of you are so damn stubborn!"

Tommy didn't like where this was going. If JP was getting mad, things would get even worse than the way it was now. "Everyone, please," the boy pleaded. "We can't be doing this. We're all friends and we have more out there. If we become divided, those guys are going to pick us off easily."

Bokomon nodded. "You powers have been pulled from your bonds," he explained. "The reason why you five became Susanoomon was because of your strong bonds and will to protect your world. With seven of you, you were able to defeat Daemon and with eleven of you, I thought you could defeat the new bad guys calling themselves the Void Constellations easy-peasy but that is with eleven strong bonds and _not _three groups of broken bonds." Bokomon slammed his book shut while he was writing in it. "'United we stand, divided we fall.' That was an old saying printed on the wall over the place where we found the Void Human Spirit. It was written in ancient DigiRuins but I could read it all the same. The Digital World rests on your shoulders, waiting for you to be strong and fight united and strong but if you remain divided . . ."

" . . . we all fall," Neemon finished. Bokomon looked at him in surprise. "What?" Neemon asked. "Can't you just apologize?"

The three looked at each other silently. "He's right," Koji finally said. "But I'm not apologizing. I had every right to be mad."

"But not to over do it," retorted Takuya.

Koji opened his mouth to argue but shut it. "I guess your right I over did it," he admitted. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. I was just furious."

"I was surprised by Koichi's actions too," the Warrior of Flame said. "He had good reasons though, he just went about it wrong. I kind of wonder who gave him that idea."

Zoe clapped her hands. "Glad that's settled. I'm tired of not talking to you guys," she exclaimed, as if she had just won a major battle. "Me, too," she added sarcastically.

"Hayato," the five humans said at once.

"But why did he do it?" wondered Tommy. "What did he have to gain from that?"

"Leadership, maybe?" suggested JP. "He's tried to get it before when he fought me."

"Of the group?" asked Koji. "Why would he talk with StarBeomon though?"

"I don't know, but that's what I intend to find out," Takuya said, getting up and adjusting his goggles. "First things first, we have to find the rest of the gang." The rest of the humans nodded and raised their D-tectors.

"Wait," Zoe frowned. "How are we going to get Nazu back? She's been hurt the worst by this. I don't know if she'll be able to trust us after that."

Takuya shrugged. "We'll just have to try," he responded. "We need everyone in this, even Hayato. He has the Spirits of Earth, so we have to get him back with us. We're stronger as a team."

"The root of the trouble is Hayato," JP muttered. "I guess we're going to have to do a lot of weeding."

Bokomon jumped to his feet. "That's the spirit!" he cheered.

X::::::::X

Takehito woke up in a place full of mirrors. He looked around, startled. He hadn't seen this place before. The last thing he had remembered was being overpowered by the Beast Spirit and going unconcious. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Thou knowest not where he is?" asked a voice. Takehito jumped, not expecting an answer.

He looked around and stopped on a mirror. Instead of his reflection, there stood Mercurymon. Takehito cocked his head and looked down at his hands. He wasn't evolved, so why was his reflection his Human Spirit? The reflection then began to talk. "Thou hath fallen into a my home," smirked the reflection. "Thou art in the belly of the beast."

Takehito looked at the reflection. "My Beast Spirit? How come I'm in the Beast Spirit?" he asked. "Why is my reflection talking and why are you talking in Early Modern English?"

"I am the echo of myself," he answered. "I am not the reflection of thee." The Mercurymon reflection stepped out of the mirror. His form flickered a little. "Thou feelest alone, nay? Thou art useless."

Takehtio was taken aback. "What?"

"Thou tellest thine ownself that, nay?"

Takehito was about to answer when he suddenly remembered his friends. "I have to find them," he said. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Mercurymon chortled to himself. "Thou art a fool. Thou canest not apprehend that thine actions wilt not do a difference. Thou canest not shield them from yours enemies," he said darkly. "They mighth be beyond the grave. Thou art at fault for it."

Takehito stopped short. _They can't be dead, _he thought. _Could they? I was knocked out . . ._

"Dead or not, thou canest not control his Beast Spirit," Mercurymon said. "Thou art weak. Thou canest not protect thine friends. The fault falls on that of the Brat of Light."

Takehito shook his head. "It isn't Koji's fault," the Warrior of Steel argued. "It's mine."

Mercurymon snorted. "Thou canest see that it is the Child of Light? He was the one who caused an uproar," he said, "that forced them taketh their own ways. If thine company hath not seperated, they wouldth be where they are now."

"No," Takehito argued weakly but Mercurymon knew that he was breaking him, it would just be a matter of time.

X::::::::X

Shannon woke up and nearly jumped when she saw the area around her. The sky was bright blue and sunny and the grass around her was a bright green. As she looked around, she didn't see the lake in front of her that she fell into. Breaking the surface she grumbled to herself. From somewhere, there was a girlish giggle. Shannon looked around as she climbed out of the water. When she couldn't pinpoint where the laughter came from, a blast of water alterted her. Looking back, she saw a collomn of water only a few feet high with a girl that looked freakishly like Ranamon laying on top of it.

"Ah, sugar," she said, catching her breath from laughter. "You crack me up."

"Who are you?" Shannon asked, shaking off water. "Why do you look like Ranamon?"

"'cause I'm Ranamon," the look alike grinned wickedly. "I'd never thought that some human brat would get _my _Spirits and you're on the same side as that Zoe brat. It's sad."

Shannon gave Ranamon an annoyed look. "You can't be Ranamon, since I have the Spirits of Water," she pointed out, holding her light and navy blue D-tector. "What's so sad about being friends with Zoe and how do you know her?"

Ranamon jumped down to meet the girl. "I fought her before," Ranamon explained. "Here, have an apple." The blue sprite produced a ripe red apple. Shannon was skeptical about taking it and that annoyed Ranamon. She shoved it into the girl's hands. "If I give you something, you take it, sugar."

Shannon looked down at the apple. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked but Ranamon didn't answer.

"You see, sugar, I was working for Cherubimon and I had to fight her," she said. "She took my fanclub and made me look like a bad guy."

"You worked for Cherubimon? That means you were a bad guy," Shannon pointed out.

Ranamon ignored the comment. "She was ugly inside and out," Ranamon continued with disgust. "She was manipulative and everything, acting sweet and innocent but she loved the attention and is really ugly on the inside. Zoe will manipulate you too."

Shannon didn't believe her. "She wouldn't," she answered, putting her hands on her hips. "She won't let me get close to Takuya but she isn't like that."

"Then where is she, hmm?" Ranamon asked. "With Takuya. The brat wants to keep you away from him. Don't you deserve what you want?" Shannon didn't answer. She didn't exacally know if she deserved Takuya. As she thought about it, she took a bit of the apple. Suddenly her heart hurt and a wave of despair and doubt washed over her. Shannon didn't notice that Ranamon was smiling.

"You know she's been lying," Ranamon said. "Zoe doesn't really care about you as a friend. She is just using it as a hoax. Zoe thinks you're ugly, inside and out just like with your Spirits. Remember what she said? 'You have inner beauty.' That's a lie on her part. You know that she knows the truth, you think you're ugly just like what the Toucanmon said."

Shannon looked at her reflection in the water and smacked it out of anger.

X::::::::X

Hayato looked around. The air was hot and pits of lava and mountains were everywhere. He obviously knew that this wasn't where he last was. "Where the heck am I?" he said outloud. From behind him, he heard a grunting chortle. The Warrior of Earth turned around to see Grumblemon standing right behind him. Hayato raised his eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Grumblemon," answered Grumblemon. "Grumblemon thinks that pathetic human shouldn't have Grumblemon's Spirits."

Hayato laughed. "You have no say, shrimp," he laughed. "I have the Spirits and I have great control over them."

"Grumblemon means constorting with the enemy," Grumblemon corrected, pointing his thick finger at Hayato. "Being with the stupid Warrior of Fire. Stupid human did the right thing going against them but stupid human screwed up."

Hayato snorted and glared at him. "What I did is my business, you got that hobbit?"

Grumbelmon smirked. "Stupid human wants to kick stupid Warrior of Flame's butt and want to become leader?" he asked, seeing what the boy wanted. "Stupid human wants respect."

Hayato clenched his teeth. "I can do that without you pointing out what I already know," the human barked.

"Grumblemon can help," he said. "Grumblemon has fought Agunimon before. Grumblemon had snatched Agunimon's friend's Spirits. Grumblemon knows how to fight stupid humans. Grumblemon thinks that stupid human should take his Spirits. Others will bow down to stinkin' human. What say?"

Hayato thought about it for a minute. "I don't need your help, dwarf," he said, "but not a bad idea. Thing is that we need them here."

X::::::::X

Koichi had found himself in the interior of a cathedral. "Where am I?" he wondered, looking around. An organ stood illuminated from above by a stain glass window that looked a lot like those of cathedrals of Mideval times that he had studied in school for history.

"You don't remember this place?" asked a voice that was all too familiar. Koichi turned and saw Duskmon standing in the flesh. Duskmon chortled. "That's right, you have never been in this sphere."

"Sphere?" Koichi asked. "You mean something that has to do with Sakkakumon? I'm in Sakkakumon?"

Duskmon just stood in the shadows and sneered. "You finally figured it out, huh," he said. "Too bad you didn't figure out that maybe making a deal with StarBeomon wasn't such a good idea."

Koichi gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he growled. "How about you come out here so I can finish you off and be on my way."

Duskmon didn't move. "The hate is what fuels me," he said, "keep it up. It's good energy."

Koichi turned away angrily. "Are you afraid of the light? Is that why you won't come out of the shadows?"

Duskmon growled. "Are you afraid of the shadows? Is that why you stay in the light? You are the shadows," he replied. "You are shadows and I am darkness. Why don't you get that? You can't defeat me. I am part of you, now let me control what is truly mine."

Koichi had just about enough of that. He pulled out his D-tector and Spirit Evolved. Unfortunately, that was what Duskmon wanted.

X::::::::X

Seth looked around himself. He found himself in a forest. The sky was a mixture of red and black. Seth hadn't seen a sky like this before. With a gaping mouth and wide eyes, he stared at the blood red sky. "Where the heck?" he asked.

"Oi," greeted a relaxed voice from behind him. Seth turned around to face Arbormon. Seth smacked the side of his head and blinked.

"You're real?" he asked, dumbstruck. "Wow, this is weird. How do you do, Arbormon?" Seth gave the wooden doll Digimon a wide grin and held out his hand. Arbormon took it.

"It's nice ta meet you," greeted Arbormon. "You have my Spirits, right? How are they workin' for ya?"

"Good," answered the American with a laugh. "Shouldn't you know that or are you a different Arbormon?"

"Different Arbormon," answered the Digimon, breaking the shaking hands. "Ya see, I was the Arbormon working for Cherubimon. Things were goin' all right until they took my Beast Spirit and Duskmon killed me. Not the way I wanted to go."

Seth shrugged. "That is hard. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with somethin'," answered Arbormon. "You see, there is this certain Digimon that I want to get even with. He killed my friend. An eye for an eye, right?"

"Sure I'll help," Seth agreed. "Who's giving you trouble? I'll help out."

"He's a Human," said Arbormon. "I think he held the Spirits of Thunder, right?" Seth was about to comment but Arbormon continued. "Oh, ya know him, right? Well, he's been giving you trouble, right? Telling you what you should and shouldn't do. Does anyone really have the right to do that?"

Seth shook his head. "No, no one does have the right to tell others what to do but if you want to fight my friend, I can't help there."

Arbormon gave a chortle. "Loyalty is strong in you, right?" asked Arbormon. "I can't really do anything since I'm just a ghost of what I really am. Have to thank Sakkakumon for that. I was hoping you could help me but, oh well. I guess I have no choice but to force you to comply."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, now that Rukia has taken care of the Hallow, now we have a giant . . . uh . . . thingy swallow him up. Bokomon, what the hell is Sakkakumon supposed to be?**

**Bokomon: (pulls out his universal Book of Information called Wikipedia) Sakkakumon's design is derived from the Sephirot from the Hebrew mythology. The Sephirot are the 10 attributes through which their god reveals himself. Each sphere had a different meaning.**

**Kaito: Huh. Well, that's interesting. By the way, Libramon's design was partly borrowed from Libra Balance from Megaman Starforce. Anyway, everyone's been sucked up by Sakkakumon, Nazu has a plan of her own, and Takuya and the rest of the gang are looking for the rest of the gang. What's next? Wait and find out! Hope ya enjoyed. R&R people!**

**Digimon Scanner:**

**Name: **Aquariusmon

**Class: **Mega

**Type: **Void Being

**Attribute: **Vaccine

**Field: **Deep Sea Savers

**Finishing Move: **Water Meteor

--

**Name: **Geminimon

**Class: **Mega

**Type: **Void Being

**Attribute: **Data

**Field: **Virus Buster/Wind Guardians

**Finishing Move: **Air Meteor

--

**Name: **Libramon

**Class: **Mega

**Type: **Void Being

**Attribute: **Virus

**Field: **Metal Empire

**Finishing Move: **Judge Meteor


	37. Chapter 37: Friendship's True Colors

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_RazenX: Yeah, drama, drama, drama. I have half a mind to switch it from action/friendship to action/drama because of how much there is. Glad you liked it._

_Rukia-chappy: You're welcome. Well, Hayato gets eaten by a Hollow then he gets sucked up by Sakkakumon. I wonder what's next. ;) Good luck surviving the 13 Court Squad. I may not be an avid reader of Bleach but oh well. I listened to the Bleach song on Youtube with subtitles. It was pretty good. Thanks for introducing me to the song. I guess now I have to watch the third Bleach movie. XD_

**Takuya: (scratches head) Where's Kaito?**

**Zoe: I have no idea. She's been missing for several hours.**

**(random noise from above)**

**Takuya and Zoe: (looks up) Huh? Why's it dark in here? WHAAA!**

**(lights are turned back on and the two are seen kissing) Shinya: Got you guys! Kaito owes me ten bucks now! (runs out of room laughing)**

**Takuya: SHINYA GET THE HELL BACK HERE!**

**Shannon: D8**

**Koji and JP: TAKUYA! (chases Takuya)**

**Zoe: (sighs and pats Shannon on the back) Even when Kaito isn't here, she still manages to mess with us. I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier. Let's get this going so I can save Takuya from Koji and JP.**

**Shannon: D8**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 37: Friendship's True Colors

Nazu kept walking. Her mind still filled with the betrayal only a few days before. _"I wouldn't hurt any of my friends. Don't worry, you can trust me." What a bunch of crap! _Nazu kicked the ground out of rage. Terriermon and Lopmon had followed her. The brown one had decided to keep their distance for a few hours but Terriermon was itching to give her a piece of his mind. He only held his distance since Lopmon was the more wiser of the two.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and flew in, resting on her shoulder. "Hey, Naz, how about we talk," he offered. The girl gave him a piercing look.

"Just leave me alone," she said darkly, shaking him off her shoulder.

Terriermon fell to the ground. He rubbed his head and flew up after her and landed on her head. "It's been days," Terriermon persisted. "I think it'd be a really good idea if we talked about this-!"

Lopmon cut him off. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "You're friends need you."

Nazu didn't answer and trudged off into the tree line. The canopy of the trees had shaded the ground so much that there were no shrubs on ground level, making it easier to get through the forest. For a short while, there was no talking but the Void Warrior felt as if the trees watched her. She pushed it from her mind for a short while but she finally cracked. "Who's there?!" she demanded. Nothing answered for a minute.

"Show yourself damn it!"

There was a rustle from above as something moved from tree to tree. "The Void Warrior alone?" honked the voice of a familiar Constellation Void called StarSwanmon. "Where are you're friends?"

Nazu looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Weren't you itching to fight me only?" she asked. "You wanted my Spirits. Now I'm alone and you want to know where my _'friends'_ are? What kind of game are you playing, huh?"

"I have a score to settle with your friends!" he shrieked. "Tell me where they are!"

"Like hell!" she shouted but stopped for a minute. _Why am I refusing to tell where they are?_ she thought. _I'm not worried about them! _She paused. _Right?_

"Naz! Look out! Bunny Blaster!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The two attacks had stopped the flying feathers. Nazu was brought back into reality, blinked, and snapped into action. She Spirit Evolved into Astrummon and looked around her carefully. Surveying the area for anything that would make a sudden movement. In the back of her mind, she thought, _I was saved by Terriermon and Lopmon because I wasn't paying attention. The others had to save me when I was fighting StarBeomon. Does this mean I'm weak because I have to rely on everyone?_

_"Why do you rely on others? They're only holding you back from your full potential." Gah! Get out of my head, Rin! _At that second, feathers rushed at her, slicing at her skin but missing her. Astrummon cleared her head and decided to jump into the upper canopy to find her enemy. There sat the armored swan only a few branches higher. Barely covered by leaves. "Burning Solar!" Astrummon shot the small orb towards the Digimon, who flew out of the way and fired razor sharp feathers at her. Astrummon jumped to the closest branch to escape being impaled.

"Where are you're friends?" demanded StarSwanmon. "I want to fight all of you!"

"Why should I tell you where they are?" Astrummon answered with bitterness. The next thing she knew, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Startled, she blinked them away and began firing exploding amethysts at StarSwanmon. The two dodged the other's attacks until StarSwanmon had disappeared higher into the trees. Astrummon grumbled. How far had he gotten?

"Why so bitter?" asked StarSwanmon quizzically. "Did something happens? Did they leave you?"

Astrummon growled and began jumping through the trees, following the voice. Frustrated, she stopped and looked around. "Or did they betray you?" asked the enemy from his hiding place.

"Sh-shut up! I don't need them!" she screamed.

StarSwanmon chortled to himself. "I wanted to fight you when you were at full power but I find anger fuels the fighting spirit," he said from his perch. "Maybe once I defeat you, I'll be able to use your defeat to enrage your friends into fighting me."

"Leave them alone!" Nazu shrieked, her anger boiling over. Again, she was confused. Koichi had betrayed her and the others might have planned on doing it later . . . Why was she wanting to protect someone who had hurt her? It made no sense!

As if reading her mind, StarSwanmon agreed. "Yes, why do you protect them if you say you don't need them?" he asked. "They hurt you yet you wish to protect them? Do you like being hurt? Are you attracted to the suffering of being betrayed?"

_Do I?_ Her mind didn't register the falling feathers until they were almost on top of her. She slide out of the way. A few grazed her legs and one stuck out of the side of her leg. Astrummon winced as she pulled it out. She got up and began looking around. "Where are you? Stop playing head games!" she shouted. Nazu tried clearing her head but it didn't work.

StarSwanmon's childlike laugh filled the forest. "It's true, isn't it? You keep denying it and get made because of it!" he exclaimed.

The Void Warrior literally saw red for a minute as she gave a crazed war cry and jumped into the trees and startled StarSwanmon. "Lunar Render!" Astrummon's limbs began glowing silver-purple as she began punching and kicking the swan into the tree trunk. From all the stress, the bark began chipping away. Astrummon didn't back down for a second until all her energy was exhausted. When she was done, she took the Fractal Code before leaning against the tree. She began panting and hugged the tree to keep her balance. Even though she had used the move numerous times before, it still tired the Warrior out but not as much as before.

While she panted, thoughts and questions spun around in her head. While she tried to comprehend what she was feeling, the voices of Terriermon and Lopmon as they searched for her cut through the silence. She looked down at them and jumped down to join them and rested against the trunk of a tree after de-evolving into her human form. Signing, she tried to sort out her thoughts but it did nothing, so she got up and began walking.

Terriermon and Lopmon followed quietly. Finally, the three stopped and she sank to the ground and burst into tears. "What the hell's wrong with me?!" she cried, wiping away tears as they fell.

The two look alike Digimon landed in front of the girl. Lopmon frowned sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Ready to talk now, Naz?" Terriermon asked, a bit triumphantly.

"I d-don't get it," she said to herself. "Why do I feel these feelings? They hurt me yet I want to help them! I trusted them and I should hate them. Why am I crying?! Why was I mad that StarSwanmon wanted to hurt them?"

Terriermon snorted and tried to not burst into fits of laughter. Nazu shot him an angry look and demanded what was so funny. "Are you so dense?" he giggled. "You really are dumb to not know the reason why."

Nazu wanted to wring his neck for being so secretive and smug about what ever he had known. Lopmon stepped in and decided to explain so Terriermon didn't end up dead from the emotionally unstable girl. "What he means is that you still trust them," he explained. "There's a part of you that wants to forgive them. A part that cherished that friendship and is yearning to have it back."

Nazu wiped away tears. "They hurt me," she argued. "They betrayed me and I should hate them for it. That part of me is just seeking hurt. StarSwanmon was right. I do just love to get hurt. Friendship only makes me weak, just like what Rin said. They held me back because I couldn't protect myself."

Terriermon blinked. He checked her wrists and arms. "I doesn't look like it," he said, pointing towards her arms. "If you loved getting hurt, you would have had several scars to show off."

"StarSwanmon was wrong," objected Lopmon. He pointed to her heart. "The part of you seeking friendship doesn't want to be lonely. That part of you hates feeling the pain of being alone and when it got the taste of friendship, it wanted to feel it again."

"Rin was just a brat," added Terriermon. "From that week with her, I could tell she was over confident and loved to hear herself talk. Hey, isn't that like Hayato?"

"You're digressing," the rabbit warned his counterpart in a whisper.

"Right," Terriermon stated, picking up where he left off. "You've gotten stronger, actually. Friendship does that to people. You've changed in a very big way. You've been able to take jokes and smile that one time! You actually learned to get along with the others and everything else. I'm pretty sure you saved the others on a few occasions."

That reminded her of the time when she had been under control of the Beast Spirit. It had been her friends that had brought her back. Nazu was starting to get it but she was still unconfident about something. "How can I just forgive them? How can I forgive Koichi? He betrayed me."

"Yeah but didn't you hear _why_?" Terriermon shouted, pulling at his ears frustratedly. "He wanted to protect you and the others from getting killed! He didn't want to lose his friends and he did it, most likely knowing that you and everyone would be pissed at him for doing it. If you want to be angry at anyone, be pissed at Hayato!"

_That's right, _she thought. _Koichi had wanted to protect me and everyone . . . but he didn't have to go that far. Would I have done the same thing in his place? Terriermon and Lopmon are right. _She got up. "But I am weak," she said to herself. "I'm weak for running away. I'm weak before I came here. Not anymore, though. Not anymore." Her voice became strong and loud. "I may be weak now but I will become strong with my friends." Then she shouted, "I swear, I will!"

"Well, not too quickly," said Lopmon. "The road to strength takes a little work but-" he flew into the air and landed on her shoulder "-I'm sure you'll be able to make it."

"Yosh!" cried Terriermon. "Now that's settled, let's get something to eat! I'm starving! Then let's go find the others!"

Nazu nodded with renewed confidence. The three looked for some trees baring fruit and ate some of it before retracing their steps out of the forest. A thing in the distance caught their attention. It was huge, that they knew for sure. It looked like bouncy balls were connected together by tubes floating in the distance, a good few days walk. Lopmon peered at the thing. "I think we should go there first," he said, getting a sinking feeling. "Something isn't right with that. I think it may be Sakkakumon. We may have to help them if something is going wrong."

X::::::::X

Even from as far away as the others were, they had seen the massive thing in the distance. Unfortunately, they weren't sure if Takehito was in control or not. Quickly, they approached the area only to be stopped by cries of a nearby village. When they stopped to help, they found that they had been too late. Stardramon, a humanoid knight wearing light blue winged horse themed armor named StarPegasusmon, and StarBeomon stopped in front of them, ready to fight.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" asked StarPegasusmon. "I thought you said that there was eleven of them. I only count five humans. StarBeomon, you have some explaining."

The Celtic warrior didn't answer but readied his club over his shoulder, ready to strike as the humans Beast Spirit evolved. They were about to fly into battle but a small pink Digimon flew out from behind the Void Constellations holding out a hand to the Legendary Warriors. In his other hand, he held a blue gem that was twice his size. "Now, now," said the Piximon. "I don't want there to be commotion. We need them for the new world."

"Hey, isn't that the same Piximon who saved us from Tatsunamon?" asked Korikakumon with a gaping expression.

"One and the same," he answered. "I never thought that all you humans would survive the encounter with my rampaging minions."

"Those were yours?" shouted BurningGreymon. "Daemon and Lilithmon were under your orders to open a portal to the Human World?"

"Well, no," Piximon answered. "They were merely a distraction. Unfortunately, they became a little rambunctious about going to the human world. I think it was because they wanted revenge against a set amount of kids or something. I honestly don't know. They went too far but you all managed to get them out of the way. I thank you for that."

"But you were the one who did that?" Zephyrmon cried. "Why? Why were you having them distract us?"

"What are you even up to?" added KendoGarurumon.

Piximon sighed. "That's right, I killed Lady Angewomon so she wouldn't get in the way. She wasn't needed, not right now, anyway," the small pink puffball explained. "I want to create a new world where no one has to hurt, like your friend. No war or anything."

"Sounds real great," MetalKabuterimon stated dryly. "If that's the case, there must be a big price since you killed Ophanimon and are trying to keep us from interfering."

Piximon nodded. "Yes, I want to create a new one but there is a high price- destroying this and your world so that both the Humans and Digimon can be in the same freedom and peace. I've watched you both since I was a Rookie thanks to various windows opening up between you world and the Digital World. I could see a whole bunch of pain and suffering from war and greedy men."

"Basically-" cut in Takuya, "-you want to do the exact same thing as Lucemon. You want to rule the world for 'peace', so we have to see you as our god. Well, sorry, buddy, we don't bow to anyone as crazy as you. Let's go everyone!"

They all flew into battle. KendoGarurumon Slide Evolved into Lobomon so he could go with hand-to-hand combat with StarBeomon with Korikakumon's help. MetalKabuterimon decided to try to shoot down Stardramon before he could throw up a storm, making it impossible for Zephyrmon and BuringGreymon to fight in the air. BurningGreymon went after Piximon while Zephyrmon fired attacks from the sky at StarPegasusmon.

Being overpowered by the two Digimon, StarBeomon had stood no stand against them. He grabbed Korikakumon's wrists to stop him from bringing down his axes down on the warrior, dropping his club in the process and having himself open for an attack from behind. Lobomon Slide Evolved back into KendoGarurumon and howled as he rushed towards the two. Korikakumon thrust his arms to the side, knocking StarBeomon off balance and falling into line as KendoGarurumon speed passed, being sliced with the metal wolf's wings.

Giving off a cry, his Fractal Code appeared around him and KendoGarurumon, Slide Evolving into Lobomon, scanned the data with his D-tector.

"Get back here coward!" cried BurningGreymon as he sped after Piximon after he had dodged a Wildfire Tsunami. The dragon hybrid jumped from the ground and began firing a barrage of fireballs with a shout of "Pyro Barrage!"

Piximon narrowly dodged the onslaught of attacks. One fireball grazed his wing and he began spiraling towards the ground with the weight of his body and the gem he was holding making his decent faster. BurningGreymon took advantage of this and covered himself in flames so he could finish him off in a blow. "Wildfire Tsunami!" Seeing the charging dragon, Piximon grabbed his staff and slashed a hole in space.

"Pixi Portal!" Falling into it and disappearing. BurningGreymon flew past it as the scare disappeared and he crashed into Lobomon. The Warrior of Light gave out a cry as the heat made its way past his armor. He de-evolved from the blow just as BurningGreymon had exhausted his flames. "Gez, don't you know how to turn, Takuya?" he asked, pushing himself up and rubbing his hands.

"Sorry," apologized the dragon.

Zephyrmon and had managed to keep StarPegasusmon busy but she found herself that his ice shards that flew at her hard to dodge and so had to spend most of her time flying out of the way, only able to fire an attack every now and then. Stardramon had toppled over MetalKabuterimon, making him Slide Evolve into Beetlemon to fight.

"I think that is enough for now," Stardramon stated to his companion.

StarPegasusmon wanted to argue but agreed. "My fight with all of you has yet to be finished," he said before giving off one final attack before the two disappeared into the cover of a storm. The storm began to settle and after a few minutes, the five and the two Digimon were left alone in the completely destroyed village. When they were about to continue on their way to see if there had been any survivors, the dark clouds parted and allowed sun to pour into the desolate village but a giant shadow hovered over them.

Looking up, they all had a strange case of déjà vu as they recognized Sakkakumon hovering over them. "Hey, it's Takehito!" shouted Tommy, waving up towards the massive Digimon. "Hey!"

There had been no answer and that alerted them that something was wrong. The giant Beast Spirit balled itself up and turned the head of the body towards them. The red lips grinned before opening its mouth and began inhaling. A whirl wind whipped around the seven and sucked them upwards towards Sakkakumon where they disappeared into darkness and unconsciousness.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Neemon: AHH! I'm afraid of the dark! We've been eaten!**

**Bokomon: (snaps Neemon's pants) We aren't going to be digested.**

**Neemon: Then what is going to happen?**

**Bokomon: (stays silent) Where are the others?**

**Kaito: Oh, don't worry, you two. Some stuff is just going to happen to them. Remember when I said that Hayato was going to get his butt handed to him? Well, it's coming up really soon!**

**Shannon: Sw-eet!**

**Ranamon: I never liked Grumblemon and I for sure hate this Hayato brat. Sugar, why do you like that Takuya boy? Lobomon and Loewemon are better in my opinion.**

**Shannon: Koji's too moody and Koichi is just too weird.**

**Kaito: What the heck are you two doing here? Get back to the story! (kicks them out) Anyway, hope you at least enjoyed this chapter. ^^ See ya!**


	38. Chapter 38: Ranamon's Dark Reflection

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks. ^^ Hayato isn't really a bad guy. He's more of those worse good guys. Don't worry, Hayato will come around, eventually. If that doesn't happen, I'll have Teppei use a door to knock him out again. ^^ Well, you're story is going to start just when mine is going to be finished up at. Huh. Well, can't wait to read it. ^^_

_RazenX: Thanks. Glad you liked the chapter. As you can see, the next chapter is here. The drama should be over soon, though._

**Kaito: Well, everyone's away. I guess Imperialdramon could fill in the spaces. I haven't used him in a while.**

**Imperialdramon: (destroys ceiling as he lands) You're actually going to use me again.**

**Kaito: HOLY #$%! D: That's going to be a lot of money to repair that.**

**Imperialdramon: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier. She owns the OCs and story line. (flies off)**

**Kaito: (stares at ruins with scared look) I'm so dead.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 38: Ranamon's Dark Reflection

Zoe awoke in a vary familiar place. Looking around, he saw the white pine trees surrounding her, the emerald green grass, bright blue sky, and a pool of clear blue water next to her. It was serene but that only made Zoe pull out her D-tector. She remembered this place _all _too well and wasn't going to take chances. She had battled the Warrior of Water here a year before and she had remembered that there had been Digimon in this part of Sakkakumon, maybe there was more and weren't as friendly as those Digimon.

Seeing no one come out, she decided to sit by the waters, deciding whatever was there either hadn't found her yet or didn't want to fight. The Warrior of Wind kept her D-tector in her hand as a just in case precaution. Her guard began dropping as time passed and she watched the bright sky. _I wonder how the others are. Why did Sakkakumon suck us up like that? Is Takehito even in control?_ she wondered.

A giant wave crashing down on her snapped her out of her wondering. Blinking water out of her eyes, Zoe scrambled away from the water for a few yards until she could see. Ranamon was standing on a column of water just in the small lake. "Shannon! You're okay!" cheered Zoe, walking up to her. "Dirty trick you played on me though. Revenge I guess for the water fight."

Ranamon didn't answer. Zoe stopped only a yard away from the water's edge. The girl's face was bleak and her eyes hollow and void of emotion. The Warrior of Wind assumed this wasn't good. "Shannon, you all right?" she asked.

The girl's face became hard. She waved her hand and water lashed out at Zoe as she cried, "Don't play friends with me!"

Zoe couldn't run from the attack so she did her best to block her face from the wave of water. "What are you talking about?" asked the Warrior of Wind, shaking off water.

Ranamon narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You know what I mean!" she shrieked. "Don't play innocent! Dark Vapor!" An acid haze appeared around Zoe. Her skin began to burn. Screaming, she ran out of the haze.

Seeing that Shannon was serious about fighting, she Spirit Evolved into Kazemon. "Really," she said, "I don't know what you mean!"

Ranamon stepped onto the land and created a cloud above her head. Throwing it, she cried, "Playing me like a fiddle, that's what! Going behind my back to keep Takuya to yourself! Treating me like trash behind my back!"

Kazemon flew high to avoid being pelted with rain. Using a Hurricane Wave, she dispersed the cloud as it passed under her. While she was doing this, Ranamon created one over her head. The rain pummeled her down to the ground and left her wings soaked. Ranamon ran over towards her to do some hand to hand combat but Kazemon swept her feet out from under her. Alarmed, the sprite tumbled to the ground.

"I didn't play you," Kazemon said. "I really think of you as a friend."

Ranamon glared at Kazemon over her shoulder. "Liar!" she shouted, waving her hand towards her enemy. The water from the lake responded and burst towards its target in a tidal wave. Kazemon was washed under the water and crashed against trees as she struggled up towards the surface of the water, fighting the current to the best of her ability. Finally breaking the surface, she gasped for breath and coughed.

Ranamon road the current and tackled Kazemon, sending the two of them back under the water. The two struggled under the water, rolling along with the current. For a brief moment, Kazemon could swear that the water was echoing a familiar voice, as if it was magnifying the voice. "You know she's a liar! She doesn't deserve what you want! You know she thinks of you as ugly!"

Kazemon was beginning to loose her breath. She kicked the Warrior of Water in the stomach and began swimming towards the surface. Having her concentration being broken, the air borne river collapsed and left the two combatants heaving for breath. Between gasps, Kazemon tried to talk some sense into her friend but it didn't pierce the girl. "Who is telling you these things?" she asked.

"Someone like me that has been wronged by you," the sprite retorted, finally catching her breath. Narrowing her eyes, she added, "The original Warrior of Water."

X::::::::X

Takehito watched through the mirror as the two female Warriors fought. Sighing to himself that they were okay, he began to wonder why they were fighting. "Do they really have to fight?" he asked. "They're friends and friends shouldn't fight like this. Besides" -Takehito looked down towards the ground. -"my friends have already fought with each other enough."

Mercurymon grinned behind the boy's back. "Thou art not used to seeing quarrel?" he asked. "Quarrel is normal among allies and nemesisses."

"But still . . ." Takehito began to protest, but stopped himself.

"Come now, boy," said Mercurymon, pulling the boy along. "Thou thine self have an enemy to fight. If not for him, none of this would have happened."

"W-who?" asked the boy. He didn't want to fight but Mercurymon didn't seem to notice.

"Evolve and thou shall see," the steel knight smiled wickedly.

X::::::::X

Kazemon's mouth dropped. "W-what?" she asked. "I-I thought she was purified."

A ghostly figure appeared on the tree tops nearby, giggling like a child. "Well, sugar, I guess we beauties don't die." From her perch, the sprite watched with a wide grin. "You see, sugar, Mercurymon maybe the Warrior of Steel, but it's more of mirrors. You purified my body but my soul stayed here, waiting for my pretty self to be reflected when the holders of my Spirits came. Never thought I'd have to wait ten years for a day like this."

Kazemon frowned angrily at the ghost Ranamon. Her features were grey and black but her eyes were still red, giving her the look of a demon. Rushing towards her, Kazemon jumped into the air to land kicks but a wave of water knocked her away from her target. "Trying to finish something that you weren't able to?" mocked the Warrior of Water, forming a cloud over her head. "How about you face me instead, since I'm the holder of her Spirits?"

Kazemon scrambled out of the way as the cloud produced a stream of water that fell downwards. _This is all Ranamon's doing, _she thought. _I have to get her but I'm not going to be able to do that if Shannon keeps attacking me. I have to defeat her first before I can even think about fighting Ranamon._ Deciding to change her target, Kazemon turned back towards the non-ghost Ranamon. "Fine," Kazemon answered, "but I'm not fighting you."

"Why not?" Shannon retaliated. "You're afraid that I'm going to win everything?"

Kazemon shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm your friend and I want you to see sense!"

The girl scoffed at the word friend. "You, my friend?" she asked mockingly. "Why are you considering me a friend if you think I'm ugly?"

Kazemon shook her head. "I don't think you're ugly! I think your a bit of a pain sometimes but I think your a strong girl. Never wanting to back down and wanting to knock some sense into Hayato."

This awoke something inside Shannon's mind, covered by the trance that neither of them were aware of.

_"Look, what they said wasn't true, you know," the Warrior of Wind stated. "They were just shallow."_

_"But they said I was ugly," she said, not turning her face towards her. "They said I was a monster."_

_"Do you think your a monster?" Zoe asked. There was no answer. "I don't. You're Beast Spirit was just not that great looking, it doesn't mean you're ugly. Calmaramon is only a skin, just like one you wear as Ranamon. They aren't truly you. Yes, I do find you annoying but you're far from a monster. You have inner beauty, trust me."_

_This seemed to lighten Shannon's mood just a tiny bit._

The demon Ranamon looked towards the Warrior of Water. She was holding her head and near tears. _Oh, great, _she grumbled to herself. _That damn brat is going to break her trance. If that happens, I can't fight and I'm as good as dead._ "She's lying!" shouted demon Ranamon. "She's trying to hold you back from what you want! Isn't that Takuya's attention? She thinks you're ugly, just like your Beast Spirit!"

That seemed to stabilize the trance and Ranamon glared at Kazemon through watery eyes. "You're lying, just like those people back at home! Just like the Toucanmon!" she exclaimed bitterly. "They called me lovely and beautiful but in the end called me ugly and ran in fear. This time, though, I get to hurt the ones that will hurt me! Slide Evolution!" Ranamon turned into Calmaramon. "I won't let you block me from what I truly want!"

Demon Ranamon grinned wickedly to herself but still flinched at the sight of her Beast Spirit form. _Yeesh! It's still ugly as heck._

Kazemon responded by Slide Evolving into Zephyrmon and shot into the air to avoid a tentacle. Creating a Hurricane Gale, the harpy Digimon began trying again to make her see sense but once again, it did nothing. Loosing her patients, Zephyrmon gave up on the nice girl act out of frustration. "Are you really going to kill me, Shannon?" she asked, unleashing a furious Hurricane Gale. Calmaramon shielded herself from the attack to the best of her ability by ducking into her lower body. "Some friend you are, believing lies of a complete stranger!"

Calmaramon began spinning like a corkscrew fashion, knocking away Zephyrmon as she made for an attack towards her body with her Plasma Pods attack. Zephyrmon landed on the land and began unleashing a new volley of long range attacks of Hurricane Gales. The razor lights inside of the winds slashed at the Digimon's body as she made her decent on Zephyrmon. The two collided but were exhausted from taking so many attacks from each other, they turned back into their human selves.

Tears were still streaming down Shannon's eyes as she struggled up along with Zoe. Her mind tormented itself, trying to break the sea of doubt but it only hurt to do so. Getting up, she advanced towards Zoe, still intent on fighting even though her Beast Spirit gave out and she was emotionally unstable at the moment. "I don't even consider you a friend," she hiccuped, more to reassure herself than Zoe. She attempted to punch her but it was weak and her heart wasn't in it.

The Warrior of Wind could see through the facade. "Once upon a time, I myself had a hard time making friends since I was new to Japan and the culture was entirely foreign to me and was left isolated. I understand how you feel right now but it wasn't me who isolated you. It was you, Shannon. You believe in those lies that ghost spouts?" she asked.

"But . . ." Shannon began but cut herself off.

"I think you're strong and beautiful in your own right, Shannon," Zoe continued gently. "You're my friend."

From her tree the demon Ranamon saw that her trance with the apple was breaking. "Oh, not know," she muttered. "She was so close to killing her too!" Demon Ranamon stood up and ran over to the two, snatching the crying girl and shook her violently. "Listen here, sugar. She thinks you're an ugly brat and you know she's right! You are ugly inside out! Got it, brat! Ugly, just like your Beast Spirit!"

Unfortunately, for Ranamon, she hadn't been too careful on her wording. This completely broke the trance. The distance in the girl's eyes were filled as doubt and hate fleeted from her mind. Shannon glared angrily at the water sprite and that alerted the demon that her trance had been broken. "Opps," she uttered, releasing the girl and jumping back out of fright.

"You good for nothing-!" Shannon shrieked falling into her native language and began screaming insulting names in English to the pixie that neither of the girls needed a translator to understand.

"Hey, Shannon," interrupted Zoe, "how about we settle the name calling for bigger fish?" She pulled out her D-tector. Shannon looked towards her and saw the D-tector in hand. Grinning, Shannon followed suit as they both Beast Spirit evolved.

"Ah, that just ain't right," Ranamon complained.

"Let's see how ugly I am when _I'm _angry," Calamramon mocked. "Acid Ink!"

Zephyrmon couldn't help but smirk behind her mask. "Hurricane Gale!"

Unable to dodge or fight back, Ranamon turned into nothing but turned into a shadow that shattered like a mirror. With that, the two girls de-evolved and turned to face each other, shaking hands. "Thanks for that, Zoe," Shannon said.

"You really are shallow, aren't you? Believing something like that?" Zoe inquired, crossing her arms with a half smile.

"I guess so," was all that the Warrior of Water could answer. "I have no idea what came over me. It all happened when I ate that apple."

Zoe's palm met her forehead. "Out of all the things, she couldn't come up with anything else?" she sighed. Shannon inquired what she meant by that and Zoe explained that she had done it before.

"Kind of like Snow White, huh?" she asked but then fell silent. "Um, where are everyone else? And where exactly are we? Inside Takehito's Beast Spirit?"

"Yeah," Zoe answered. "Everyone else must be in the other spheres."

"So what now?"

"We just wait. If you see an eyeball, go into it. It's the only way to get around and get out."

Shannon sighed and sat by the water, rocking her head from side to side out of boredom. Suddenly, out of know where, an eyeball appeared right before her. Screaming, Shannon scrambled away but in mid turn fell backwards into the eyeball, disappearing, as if somebody had pulled her through it. Zoe rushed to help her but by the time she had gotten there, the Warrior of Water disappeared through it and the portal closed. Locked in the Water Sphere alone, Zoe got a sinking feeling. Pulling out her D-tector, she tried calling anyone else, trying to figure out where they were.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, there's an ending to one chapter. I know it's shorter than most of the others but I wanted to fit each fight into it's own. One of five done.**

**Bokomon: Where did Shannon go? Where are the others?**

**Neemon: Where are we even? It so dark I can't even see in front of me- WHAA!**

**Bokomon: Ouch. You and you're clumsiness, Neemon! (snaps his waist band)**

**Kaito: (sighs) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya! ^^**


	39. Chapter 39: Grumblemon's Lost Pride

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks. ^^ Yeah, the two girls do kind of make a good team, especially when fighting a common enemy._

_RazenX: Thanks you. ^^ Yeah, the damage is going to be expensive. T_T_

**Kaito: Damn, not to self, never **_**ever **_**have a huge butt Digimon come in and do disclaimer. -_-**

**Mikemon: Well, that's your fault.**

**Kaito: Yeah, yeah. How about you do the Disclaimer while I find a way to make money for it.**

**Mikemon: Okay. Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon Frontier. It all belongs to Bandai.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 39: Grumblemon's Lost Pride

Something burning awoke Takuya suddenly. Sniffing, he thought he smelled barbecue but what he was really smelling was his clothes were on fire. Screaming, he rolled around in the dirt to get the fire put out. Glaring up towards the heavens, he cursed under his breath about killing the author.

Finally taking a look around, he noticed that he was in a rocky place filled with lava pits everywhere. He could see the heat resonating from the magma, casting everything in an orange glow. "Gez," he muttered to himself. "First time I get knocked out in this adventure, I end up somewhere cold." Looking around, he could find anyone so he decided to pull out his D-tector in order to find them, or at least try to contact anyone.

Right in the middle of him trying, something caught Takuya's attention. Looking behind him, he only had a second to duck from an incoming object. Dropping to the ground as fast as he could, he looked at where the object- the head of a hammer- had destroyed a rock that was standing next to him.

"Heh, nice reflexes," scoffed a familiar voice. Takuya got up to see Grumblemon resting his hammer on his shoulder casually and smirking.

"Hayato?" he demanded, getting up. "Why the heck were you trying to kill me? Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know, don't care," answered the Warrior of Earth, readying his hammer. "It's just you and me, Takuya. How about we settle this? I take your Spirits and become leader?"

Takuya wanted to smack his face. "That's what everything was all about? You wanted to become a leader?" he asked. "How about you drop the macho act and help me find everyone else. You being leader isn't going to happen since no one trusts you."

"Jack in the Box!" Grumblemon swung his hammer again and Takuya ducked. Rolling out of the way, he Spirit Evolved into Agunimon.

"Look, I really don't have time for this," he said, dodging a swing of his hammer. "We're all in Sakkakumon and Takehito might not be in control."

"Didn't you hear me?" The dwarf Digimon kept swinging his hammer as he tried to hit his mark. "We're fighting here and now since none of your friends can get in my way and we're not going to be attacked by any of those Void Constellation people."

Agunimon anticipated the swing that was fired at him and jumped back. What he didn't take into consideration was that he was going to fall into a lava pit if he jumped any farther. His foot slipped and he began falling into the hole. Grabbing the ledge, he dangled only a yard over the molten rock. Even from that high up, he could feel the heat burn the soles of his feet. Grumblemon stood over him with a smirk. "Do you give up?" he asked. "Give me your Spirits and I'll help you up."

Agunimon growled. _He knows the area better than I do, doesn't he? He must have been here long before I have._ "I won't give in," he said. "The other's won't even follow you, Hayato! Why do you insist on doing it?"

Grumblemon's face became hard. "Like I have to tell you!" he shouted. He stomped onto the Flame Warrior's hand that kept from falling into the lava. Agunimon fell downwards. With that, Grumblemon turned around and smirked. Just as he began walking away, he felt fire balls rain down on his back and burn his skin. He cried out and glared up at BurningGreymon as he landed just in front of him.

"Forgot about my Beast Spirit, didn't you?" asked the dragon, a bit cockily.

Grumblemon growled and Slide Evolved into his own Beast Spirit. "It doesn't matter what form you take," he said. "I'll still win! Tectonic Smash!"

BurningGreymon dodged it easily and tackled him toward a rock formation. "Why are you so determined on becoming leader? Why did you side with StarBeomon?"

Gigasmon smacked him away with his blunt arm. "Like I need to tell you!" he shouted. "I'm sick of this talk! Fight me like you mean it! Whatever happened to that higher evolution you had? Too chicken to use it?" He smirked and flew towards BurningGreymon, tackling him to the ground.

The two rolled around, trying to get more punches. Slowly but surely, Takuya lost all want to try to reason with him and became more steadfast in his fighting.

Meanwhile, on top of a rock formation, a demon Grumblemon with darker skin and black eyes grinned in triumph. "Grumblemon wish stupid human faced other stupid Thunder human but stupid Fire human do well," he mumbled to himself. It had seem a bit odd watching the holder of Grumblemon's Spirits was fighting as Grumblemon. He wanted to fight the battle himself but Mercurymon had been clear that their Human counterparts should tear each other apart instead of them doing it.

As the fight continued, Gigasmon had began loosing momentum and nearly fell into a lava pit but BurningGreymon caught him and helped him up. "Why'd you-?" asked Gigasmon.

"You're a teammate," answered Takuya through gritted teeth, "even if you tend to piss off everyone. You're a Legendary Warrior and thus an ally, even if no one wants you."

At this Gigasmon narrowed his eyes and his anger seeped out for the first time. He swung at BurningGreymon, who barely dodged. Gigasmon suddenly began spinning around like a top and pummeled BurningGreymon with rapid spinning punches. When he was done, he began unleashing a set of punches. "Shut up! Stupid dragon, SHUT UP!!!" he cried. BurningGreymon used his arms to protect himself from the rain of blows.

Takuya began thinking about what had made the boy snap. He was normally not so easy to set off. Normally he had done that in return. Grabbing his fist, BurningGreymon sent him flying into a rock pillar. The boy de-evolved. The demon Grumblemon saw the problem that was showing itself. He got up and began digging his way over towards the battle.

The dragon Digimon slowly approached Hayato. His head was ducked and angry tears could be seen falling down his face. "Hayato? Is there something that you're hiding?" he asked, carefully. The boy didn't answer but sniffed angrily. Just as BurningGreymon made a move to get closer, the small demon dwarf Digimon popped out of the ground and startled both the Warriors.

"Stupid human, stupid dragon," he grumbled.

"H-how did-? How are you still alive, Grumblemon?" gaped BurningGreymon. "MetalKabuterimon finished you off ages ago!"

Grumblemon smirked. "Stupid human is stupid human," he cackled before turning towards Hayato and began chastising the boy. "Stupid human let stupid dragon get to stupid human. Grumblemon thought that stinkin' human wanted to be leader. Grumblemon thought stupid human wanted respect from stupid allies. Grumblemon thinks stinkin' human weak for letting stupid Dragon get to human."

This made everything click into place for Takuya. "You . . . want respect?" he asked.

_That's right, _Hayato thought, standing up. _If I become leader, everyone will have to listen to me and respect me! I'm sick of being looked at like a jerk!_ He Beast Spirit evolved back into Gigasmon and flew over the demon Grumblemon at the still surprised BurningGreymon. The blow to the gut brought him back to reality. Flinching, he flew into the air and clutched his stomach.

_So, all the fighting he did . . . was for respect? Respect? Doesn't he know by now that it wouldn't work, _wondered BurningGreymon as he hovered above Gigasmon, who was glaring up at him. Livid tears could be seen in his eyes that were narrowed and glared up at the dragon. _What's his story?_

Gigasmon Slide Evolved back into Grumblemon and tried knocking him from the sky with his hammer. BurningGreymon caught it and ripped it out of his hands, sending the hammer flying. Flying closer, BurningGreymon Slide Evolved into Agunimon. "Is this all you wanted? Respect?" Agunimon asked in a hard voice. "Why are you doing it this way?"

Grumblemon pulled out his second hammer and began swinging it at Agunimon who ducked in response. "Respect through forced leadership? Respect through bullying?" Agunimon continued. "That's no way to earn it! It has to be earned through hard work and collaboration!"

"Like you know!" shrieked the Warrior of Earth. "The only is through fear and being stronger! People only respect out of fear! That's how people followed their kings! Whoever had the bigger stick ruled."

"Stupid human is now smart human," grinned the demon Grumblemon from his new perch.

Agunimon fired Pyro Darts to distract Grumblemon while he went in for a chance to do a Pyro Tornado. Spinning himself in flames, Agunimon round house kicked Grumblemon in the face, sending him sliding across the earth. "That's not how I got respect," he argued. "I worked hard to become their friends. I protected Tommy, JP, and Zoe when they didn't have their Spirits. I worked with Koji when we didn't like each other. We all had the same goal, similarities, and feelings. We all became friends. _That's _how you earn respect!"

"It never works," Grumblemon spat, standing up. "I tried it but everyone still shoved me away. I had to become strong to earn respect. Everyone feared me and left me alone. They listened, until I got here! You and your friends never did that! They only yelled at me or gave me the cynical eye. They always bowed to the leader, so that was how I was going to get any respect around here."

Agunimon punched Grumblemon in the face just as he began going for his hammer. The Flame Warrior grabbed the Digimon by the straps on his front and pulled him off the ground. "So, what are you going to do? Give me a friendship speech?" shouted Grumblemon, spitting into Agunimon's face. "You know nothing about me!"

Agunimon swatted him in the face. "So what? I know enough about you to know that you are a bully looking for respect in the wrong way," yelled the Flame warrior.

"Fear's the way you get real respect! No one argues with you since they're afraid of what you would do to them!" Grumblemon retorted back. Again, Agunimon punched him in the face.

"So you only take the easy way out? Through fear and manipulation? Taking the nasty way is only going to fill up that feeling you have before you do it again! One day, you'll only end up being a lonely old man, cursing out the world for not giving what you want," growled Takuya from under the armor. The two de-evolved and Takuya still held him by the shirt fold and was still in his face. "I have _no _idea what kind of hell you went through but that doesn't give you a ticket to doing things the wrong way! Respect is earned, not by fear but by friendship! One day, it'll only bite you in the a$$. It isn't all about you, either. You have to give respect in return, not tormenting!"

Hayato shoved him away furiously. "I don't have to listen to you!" he shouted. "You have no control over me!" Takuya could see that he was getting to him.

Takuya continued while walking forwards. "You are a lonely jerk, trying to get what you want through fear and power. That was why you made that deal with StarBeomon; he promised you respect in one way or another! That's why you fought JP! You never wanted leadership, you want to be acknowledged!"

"Sh-shut up!" Hayato cried, holding his head. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" In truth, everything the goggle-head was saying was true. Each thing that Hayato did was to gain attention and the respect he thought he deserved. It had only filled that void for a short time. Hayato knew everything was true and the boy was tearing apart at the seams.

"If you want respect and acknowledgment so badly, start over and try earning friendship," Takuya said in a firm voice but there was a hint that it was becoming gentler. "Don't bully but try being a decent guy, someone people want to be around. I can't make you do this but you can."

Hayato glared up at Takuya with confused eyes before the demon Grumblemon popped out of know where. "Don't listen to stupid dragon," he screeched. "Stupid dragon know nothing about true respect! Stupid dragon know nothing about fear! Stupid dragon know nothing about stinkin' human!"

The two boys were looking towards the dwarf. Takuya's jaw hardened. "True, I may know nothing about you, Hayato," he admitted. "But I know you have enough pride not to listen to him. Grumblemon knows nothing about respect. All he knows is how to manipulate you. This Grumblemon never got a second chance at what you both want, while you do. Don't waste it, Hayato. Don't waste the chance to earn true respect. I know that's what you really want."

Grumblemon looked towards the Warrior of Earth. "Stupid human know nothing," he said. "Finish off enemy and earn respect that stupid human want."

Hayato sat there for a minute. _True respect, _he thought, glancing towards Takuya. _I could just finish him off know and get his Spirits and become leader, but . . . how long will that keep me satisfied? How long?_

"Finish off, stupid human!" commanded the demon Grumblemon, stamping the ground.

Hayato smirked and stood up. "Ya know, you're right," he said, taking out his brown and maroon D-tector. "If I go down that path, it'll only last two seconds. Spirit Evolution." Hayato turned into Grumblemon and pulled out his hammer. He kept talking. "Fear, power, it does earn respect," he smirked towards Takuya and the other dwarf Digimon. Glancing at Takuya, he nodded.

Takuya only had a minute to figure out what he meant when he nodded before Hayato swung his hammer. Takuya ducked and the hammer sailed towards the demon. Looking up, Takuya gapped at what he saw. The Warrior of Earth had attacked the demon, but was it on accident or purpose. The smirk on Grumblemon's face cleared up that it was on purpose. "-but so does friendship, right?" he continued. "Maybe I should give it a try. It's been working well for the leader-idiot."

The demon Grumblemon just gapped and gave out one final curse before shattering like a mirror.

Takuya stood up, looking at him in shock. "So . . ." was all the boy could get out.

Grumblemon de-evolved, still smirking. "How about you close you're mouth, Takuya," he suggested still with a snide tone. "I'm going to take your advice, since it seems to be working for you. How about we find your friends."

Takuya snapped out of it. "Right," he answered, pulling out his D-tector. Before trying to contact anyone else, he looked up at Hayato. "Why did fake trying to attack me?"

"I wanted to see the look on his face when I faked him out," laughed Hayato. "It was really priceless!"

Takuya sighed and shook his head as the boy continued to laugh. Takuya did respect him in the _slightly_ for taking out the enemy himself but the reasoning didn't help at all. It would be a long way to go before he could fully respect the jerk. A _long _time.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, here's something new. The jerk isn't as bad as we thought. **

**Shannon: (crosses arms) So all he wanted was respect? He could have been **_**decent**_**!**

**Zoe: At least he's getting character development as compared to Rin. -_-**

**Kaito: Oh well. We're getting close to chapter forty! Only nine more chapters!**

**Everyone: D: NO!**

**Kaito: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Duskmon's Walk

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks, Rukia-chappy! Yep, Grumblemon got his butt kicked. And Haya . . . chan? O_o At least Hayato is more tolerable now. ^^ Naz will come in *very* soon I think this next chapter. Koichi is . . . around. ^^_

_RazenX: Thank you, X. Well, all things must come to an end but with every ending, there's a new beginning. ^^ I'll do my best to have it go out with a bang!_

**Kaito: (sigh) Finally got that fixed. Not to self, never have a huge butt Digimon do **_**anything **_**within a mile radius of this place. Who should I have do the disclaimer . . .?**

**(Davis and Ken comes crashing in)**

**Davis: Why aren't you working on our story, Kaito? You said that you'd try to finish it!**

**Kaito: Guys, didn't you hear that your stories were put on hiatus?**

**Davis: What? No one told me! **

**Ken: He didn't get the memo.**

**Kaito: I'll explain everything to Davis while you do the disclaimer, okay Ken? (goes to have a talk with Davis)**

**Ken: Okay, I guess. Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon (any of it). If she did, I'm sure Taiora would have happened instead of Sorato. I don't know since she never did watch the first season. (shrugs) Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 40: Duskmon's Walk

Tommy blinked. Sitting up, he found himself in a church-like room. Light poured in from the stain glass windows from the dome ceiling. An organ sat in the middle of the room. Recognized it as the place where Takuya, as Agunimon, had fought and defeated Mercurymon a year ago. Blinking, he looked around. _I'm in Sakkakumon?_ he wondered. _Where is everyone else?_

Tommy pulled out his D-tector before footsteps told him he wasn't alone. Spinning around, he saw Loewemon standing before him. Tommy sighed. "Koichi! Thank goodness you're all right! Where is everyone else?" the boy asked with a smile.

Loewemon didn't answer right away. Instead, he pulled out his staff and held it in front of him threatenly. Tommy backed away a step, looking around. He could see no enemies that the Warrior of Darkness could be warning to back off. Looking back at Loewemon, a single thought went through Tommy's head. _Could it be . . . me?_

"Koichi?" the boy asked, carefully.

Beneath the armor, the human smirked. "Stupid brat," he muttered in a darker tone than he would normally use.

The hairs on Tommy's neck stood up. This wasn't the Koichi he knew. "K-Koichi?" Tommy tried again.

"Try again, kid," laughed Loewemon.

"Duskmon?"

"Bingo." Loewemon fired a Shadow Meteor at the boy. Tommy dived out of the way.

Peering over the bench, he said, "But, we purified you from Rokuro and Koichi purified his Spirits."

Loewemon tapped his staff on the ground. "The one you purified from the other was a cheap knock off of the real thing and what Koichi purified was the Spirits, not himself. I have been with him ever since he left the Digital World, haunting his dreams. Guilt, anger, and hate have never gone away," he explained. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to kill you know."

_**I won't let you do that! **_shouted a voice inside his head. _**Tommy, RUN!**_

_He can't hear you, remember, Koichi? _chortled Duskmon. Jumping forwards, he swung the spear down where Tommy was. Tommy jumped out of the way and scrambled away.

"Koichi, get control of yourself!" the Warrior of Ice pleaded.

"He can't hear you," the evil Warrior of Darkness taunted. "Shadow Meteor!"

Tommy again, ducked out of the way. Rolling and hiding behind a bench for cover, he Spirit Evolved. A second dark blast rocketed towards where he sat. The benches exploded and it revealed Kumamon, ready to attack. "Blizzard Blaster!" He fired the snowballs but Loewemon simply spun his staff to scatter the snow.

Kumamon ran towards him and readied himself into a human icicle and jumped towards his possessed enemy. Loewemon blocked it with his spear. "Koichi, why are you doing this? You have to get control of yourself!" Kumamon shouted.

"Didn't you hear me, brat," Duskmon answered, using the spear to fling him across the room. "He can't hear you. You're just telling a dead man that he's alive. For that, you're as good as dead."

In the deep reaches of the Warrior of Darkness' mind, Koichi growled. _**Let me out of here, damn it, Duskmon! If you dare hurt anyone, I swear I'll kill you!**_

Duskmon mused upon this bit of information. _You can't kill me without killing yourself, _he reminded him. _I am apart of you._

Kumamon Slide Evolved so he might have some more power. Taking his axes, Korikakumon charged. "Avalanche Axes!" He flung one of them and a cold blast of snow followed it. Loewemon jumped out of the way but didn't account for Korikakumon coming up from the other side and slashing at him.

"Duskmon, let go of Koichi, you over grown bully!" threatened the yeti Digimon.

Duskmon laughed as he jumped back. "You have spunk, kid," he chortled. Koichi growled at him. "But our fun is going to have to end. There is no redemption for anyone. Slide Evolution!" Loewemon Slide Evolved into JagerLoewemon and roared.

Korikakumon caught his axe as it boomeranged back towards him. _How am I going to be able to do this? _he thought. _I have to keep going, though! There has to be a way to get Koichi back!_

The two rushed at each other.

X::::::::X

Rangifmon kept running as quickly as she could. Terriermon and Lopmon held on tightly as they sped towards Sakkakumon. Screeching to a stop, the three looked up at the massive Digimon. "Man, that thing is even bigger in person!" said Terriermon with wide eyes. "How can that be an Ultimate class? It's freakin' huge compared to everyone else's!"

Lopmon didn't answer either of them. "Something is going on in there," he said, pointing upwards to the spheres. From staring at all of them, Nazu could see flashes of different battles going on. In one, Zephyrmon was going head to head with Calmaramon. In another, Agunimon could be seen ducking from a hammer swing from Grumblemon. A third showed Petaldramon shoving his tail into the earth and having the roots topple MetalKabuterimon over. Another showed Mercurymon shielding himself from Lobomon's swords. A final one showed Korikakumon being rammed into by JagerLoewemon.

"Why is Koichi attacking Tommy?" asked Rangifmon, eyes wide. "Why is everyone fighting each other?"

Lopmon's ears drooped as he jumped off the reindeer's back with Terriermon to gaze up at Sakkakumon. "I don't think that's Koichi," he said. "Something's wrong with everyone."

Rangifmon narrowed her eyes. She turned around and began running away. Terriermon looked back. "Nazu! Where are you going?" he shouted. The Void Warrior was too far away to answer him, so Terriermon just folded his arms. "Coward!"

Suddenly, Rangifmon reared and began running towards him. "Ah crap," Terriermon panicked. "I didn't mean it! Don't kill me!" He and Lopmon ducked away when they saw that she wasn't coming to a stop at all. Jumping towards the massive Digimon, Rangifmon readied her attack. "Asteroid Impale!" A golden net stopped her mid attack from breaking through.

Terriermon perked his ears. "What? Is she trying to get in?"

_Come on, you stupid thing, _Nazu thought. _Let me in! Something isn't right. Koichi wouldn't attack anyone unless he was possessed, just like that time with Lucemon's ghost! He wasn't in control so something must be wrong. Come on, move!_

"Nebula Break!" Plasma shards crashed into the golden fence that kept the Warrior out. For several long minutes, it wouldn't budge. "Come on! I have to find out what's going on!" For the first time, Nazu felt worried. Worried about everyone. Worried about what was going on with Koichi, worried that everything just began with her acting the way she did.

There was a flash of light green and the next thing she knew, she was inside the sphere- or that's what she assumed. _How could a church fit inside of this place? _she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the battle. Korikakumon had been slammed into the organ. His evolution gave out and he turned back to Tommy as he fell to the floor. JagerLoewemon stood not too far away, ready to finish off the boy.

"Ready to die, kid?" asked a voice that sounded way too menacing to be Koichi's. Rangifmon's eyes widened for a minute, paralyzed. Finally, her eyes narrowed. Now wasn't a time to freeze up. Swerving her horns, she charged at JagerLoewemon. She rammed into him and the two crashed into the wall.

JagerLoewemon roared in anguish and Rangifmon couldn't help but feel guilty. The machine turned his head on her and fired a close range Ebony Blast. Rangifmon was blown back and was about to loose her form but turned back into Astrummon. Jumping out of the way of a second Ebony Blast, she headed towards Tommy, who was struggling up.

Inside Koichi's mind, the boy breathed a sigh of relief. _**Thank goodness**__, _he said before the line of vision turned back towards the two.

"Nazu!" he cried. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Sorry about leaving you guys," Astrummon apologized. "I was being stupid, thinking that I could do things on my own. Why is everyone fighting? I don't get it."

"Something's wrong with Koichi," Tommy blurted. "His body is being controlled by Duskmon!"

"How . . .?" she began but an Ebony Blast caught them both off guard. Astrummon grabbed Tommy and the two jumped out of the way.

"I-I don't know," answered Tommy, looking at the Warrior of the Void. "He said he never left Koichi but was apart of him. Kinda like those alternate egos."

Astrummon stood up. "Koichi! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted. "You said that you would never hurt your friends but now you're letting an alternate ego take over? Some irony that is."

The possessed Warrior of Darkness chortled. "You've got guts, kid," he said, turning back into Loewemon. "So, you're my host's girlfriend, eh?"

"G-girlfriend?" the two stuttered.

Loewemon laughed like a manic. "My it'll be fun to finish you off," he said, bringing up his staff. Suddenly, he gave out a shriek, dropping his staff and holding his head in pain.

X::::::::X

"I won't let you hurt her! I won't let you hurt my friends! Give me back my body Duskmon!" shouted Koichi, leaping up on the demon. He had pulled from his restraints finally and was all over Duskmon.

"No! I won't let you have control again!"shouted Duskmon before throwing the boy into the corner where more shadows wrapped themselves around him. "That's better. Since you're being so rebellious, I'll prolong their death." Duskmon pulled up his sword next to the boy's face. "Then I'll go for your brother, Koji, then that leader. One by one, the rest will fall into chaos."

Koichi struggled against his chains. "I won't let you!"

Duskmon laughed as he turned back towards his job.

X::::::::X

"What are we going to do know?" Astrummon asked. "Any ideas, Tommy?" The two jumped out of the way of a Shadow Meteor.

Tommy nodded. "The best thing I can think of is scanning the Fractal Code away from him. After Koji and Takuya had beaten him, he did come to his senses," he suggested.

Nazu frowned. She didn't want to hurt him.

"It's the only way we can," the Warrior of Ice said. "I don't think we can last forever just running."

Astrummon blinked down at the boy, who gave her a stern look. Never in all her life could she have imagined _her _taking advice from someone like _Tommy_. Then again, the entire journey in the Digital World was one big surprise to her, one right after another.

"Right," Astrummon answered, nodding. A Shadow Meteor flew towards them and Astrummon countered with a Burning Solar attack. Meanwhile, Tommy took the chance to Beast Spirit Evolve into Korikakumon. Loewemon also took that chance to fly forwards with his spear at the ready. Korikakumon ran forwards to meet him while Astrummon stayed back, making her limbs glow a silvery-purple.

Korikakumon brought down one axe on Loewemon just as he went to jab him in the gut. Having to switch tactics, the Warrior of Darkness blocked the axe using his staff. "A simple attack?" laughed Duskmon. "You have to be kidding!"

Korikakumon threw back his second axe towards Astrummon, who began running forwards. She caught it and jumped over Korikakumon, getting in behind the Warrior of Darkness. Snow and ice produced from the axe as she spun around and slashed at the enemy's back. Loewemon roared in pain, he spun around to try to get at the Void Warrior but Korikakumon wrapped his dreadlocks around his body, pinning him in place. Korikakumon flipped his head and the Warrior followed suit, landing hard on his back. Astrummon jumped over him, though she was dreadfully tired, and produced a small orb of energy and fired it at the Warrior.

Finally, her evolution gave out since she had used too much of her own energy with the attack. "You finish it," she said.

Korikakumon nodded and swung his head, making him crash into the wall and a Fractal Code to produce around him.

X::::::::X

Duskmon couldn't believe it. He hunched over in agony. Koichi felt the same pain he did. He could also feel the shadow bands around him release him slowly. With that, Koichi broke free. Though his body hurt like hell, he pushed forwards and leaped at Duskmon with his staff that had materialized in his hands.

Duskmon made a desperate attempted to block it with his swords. "Now, I'm going to get you out of my head!"

Duskmon just laughed. "You can't cast me out! I'm apart of you! Something you can't live without," he pointed out.

Koichi shook his head. "I'm locking you away into the deep reaches of my mind again," he said. "I know I can't keep from hating or being angry but I can control it."

Duskmon pushed the boy away and had his eyes narrow on the boy. "You can't lock me up forever. One day, I'll take control again," he said. "Geist Abend!"

Koichi jumped out of the way. "If you come back, I'll stop you." The boy rolled to his feet and ran at Duskmon, pretending to aim for his middle eye. Duskmon read the attack and protected his middle eye. The boy headed for the head instead and hit his eye, the pole going right through it like a hot knife through butter. "I'll stop you. With my friends by my side, I'll defeat you over and over! I refuse to become you ever again!"

With that, a purple and black light shinned from Duskmon before it turned into a simple ball of the essence of the demon. It flew out of the small room back towards the door of the subconscious part of the Warrior of Darkness' mind. Sighing, he fell to his knees. That was over at last. Now being in control, it was time for him to wake up.

X::::::::X

The two stood over the boy, both completely worried. "Is he going to wake up?" Nazu asked hastily. Tommy looked at her. She had never been this antsy before.

Tommy gave her a smile. "Of course he is!" Tommy exclaimed. "It'll be a minute . . . I think."

Nazu gave him a narrow eyed look. "That's assuring," she said sarcastically. Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Nazu," he said. "I'm glad you came back and saved me. I knew you would."

Nazu was caught off guard. Looking down, she answered, "You're welcome, I guess. I feel bad about doing that though. I never did realize how important friendship was until now."

"Well, I'm just glad you're both okay," said Koichi, sitting up to face the two. The Warriors of the Ice and Void ran over to him.

"Hey, great to see you're back!" cheered Tommy. "What happened?"

Koichi looked down. "I let my rage over take me," he admitted sheepishly. He suddenly turned his attention towards Nazu. "Uh . . . Nazu, I-I'm sorry about what happened. I-I went about it wrong. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I was just trying to protect everyone."

Nazu wiped away tears that were slightly forming in her eyes. "No, I'm the one who needs to apologize," she said.

"No, you don't have to-," Koichi began but cut himself off. "This really won't go anywhere, is it?"

"No, I don't think so," answered Tommy. "How about you both agree you don't need to apologize and just do that?"

The two did and with that over, an eye showed itself. Nazu jumped but Koichi and Tommy stayed calm. They headed towards the eye and passed through it. Nazu hesitated but followed after them.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Ya! 3/5 done! This one was kind of kicking my butt every which way a Sunday since there are **_**two **_**people fighting Duskmon/Koichi and not only one and Tommy had nothing to do with those feelings.**

**Tommy: The only person I was able to defeat on my own was Asuramon and Heikamon! Can't I have more screen time?**

**Shinya: Hey, Tommy, at least you **_**have **_**screen time.**

**Kaito: Both of you, don't worry. In **_**Fallen World**_**, you'll have more screen time. **

**Both: Okay.**

**Kaito: Anyway, hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	41. Chapter 41: Arbormon's Hand

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks. ^^ I'll be sure to read it when it's out! I'm getting a feeling out of all the new characters, Naz is your favorite?_

_Razen-X: That fighting, yes, but there's still two more to go. Yes, crazy eyes popping out of no where. O_O_

_Aslan Leon: Hey Aslan! Long time, no see! Thanks for the review. ^^_

**Kaito: Well, we're in the final stretch. What kinds of twists can I make now?**

**Everyone: JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Kaito: Fine, fine. Seth, take it away!**

**Seth: Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon. :)**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 41: Arbormon's Loyalty

JP looked around. He had just awoken up in a forested area with a mixture of blood red and black colored sky. He remembered being here before, but had been attacked by a Cherrymon living in this area. The Warrior of Thunder had tried his best to find his friends but there was no one in the area. The dots said that they weren't in the area– save a green dot that most likely belonged to either Tommy or Seth. The dot was nearby but something wasn't right.

"Seth? Tommy?" he called. There was no answer. After about another few minutes, he finally heard something in a tree behind him. Spinning around, he saw Seth staring down at him.

"Seth, good thing you're okay!" JP exclaimed. "Have you seen Zoe or anyone else?"

Seth frowned. JP froze. Something wasn't right with him; he rarely frowned. "Seth?"

"You know, you're too uptight," said Seth, jumping down from the tree and landing across from the older boy. "Koichi and Hayato betrayed us; big deal. Koichi felt bad about it and I'm sure Hayato does too so you didn't have any right to beat them down anymore."

"I didn't!" argued JP.

"Oh really?" challenged Seth. This was completely unlike the Seth that the Warrior of Thunder knew who had been carefree and laid back. "Are you saying you don't remember 'they betrayed us and you feel nothing about this'?"

"You weren't even bothered by it. You act way too aloof and clueless to things around you!"

"Better aloof and 'clueless' than being a stick in the mud," answered the Warrior of Wood. "So now, I'm stupid for knowing that they had suffered from guilt? I was sure that Koichi and Hayato did it for good reasons. I know they wouldn't just betray use for nothing."

JP gritted his teeth and ruffled his own hair out of aggravation. "You don't get it! You can't be so carefree about things like this, Seth!"

"No, JP, you don't get it," replied Seth, pulling out his D-tector. "You and Koji are over reacting to something so small. I guess the other me was right about fighting you, it won't be so bad."

The bigger boy blinked for a second. "Is someone putting you up to this?" he asked.

Seth pulled out his brown and green D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he announced, turning into Arbormon and standing at the ready. "I was going to be put up to it but the other me made me see what you're really about."

"Other you?" asked JP. Arbormon didn't answer in words but a reply of a Roundhouse Punt made the teen duck. The tree that had been hit by the attack began to teeter and fall over. JP, being under it, scrambled to his feet and ran out of the way so he wouldn't be crushed. Arbormon sent a fist towards JP that grabbed him and raised him into the air. The grip was like iron and forced air out of his lungs and his bones hurt from the immense grip.

Not too far away, the darker version of Arbormon chuckled. "Revenge is revenge, right?" he said to no one in particular. He stayed in the tree as he watched the battle below.

The real Arbormon released his captive, who fell to the ground. JP coughed for air. Staring up at the Warrior of Wood, curious on why he didn't keep crushing the wind out of him. "Why . . . why did you?"

The armor remained emotionless but something wasn't right. "Bossing me around," Arbormon continued. "I'm sure you'd kill Hayato just like you did to Grumblemon."

"Who told you that?"

"Someone who looks just like me." Arbormon launched another kick and JP rolled out of the way. A fist flew at him. The fist hit him in the gut and set him to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Come on, JP. Fight me already."

_I got no other choice, huh?_ he decided. Finally catching his breath, JP stood up and took out his D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon. He charged his horn and rushed at Arbormon. "Seth, what the hell are you thinking? Why do you want to fight so badly?"

Arbormon just grabbed him by the horn, electricity harmlessly cackling off the wood armor. The next thing Beetlemon knew, Arbormon had lifted him up by the horn and dropped him over his shoulder onto the ground. The armor rung slightly in his ears as he coughed again. Arbormon continued. "You have to understand that Koichi felt bad about what he did. Why don't you just lay off him a bit?"

Beetlemon got to his feet. "He should have understood the consequences," he shouted. "We were all mad but I was upset that you weren't affected at all." Beetlemon grabbed a detachable arm that was flung towards him. He jerked it and pulled Arbormon towards him. "I just didn't understand why you weren't. I snapped."

Arbormon landed hard on the ground. Seth coughed a little but got back up. He slung his right arm a little too high. "I knew that they were going to get it bad from everyone so why should I also put them down? I don't like to take sides but I already have no choice on that. Normally things can work out on their own but I was pulled into this, I decided I could help," Arbormon explained. "I thought that it would worked out in the end but everyone took it crazily."

Beetlemon sighed. "Yes, Koji– and maybe Nazu too– took it and blew it out of proportion. Both of them broke their trust and I doubt we're going to be able to forgive them so easily. What are you trying to do? Get me to say I'm sorry?"

Arbormon launched his arm at his head while shouting, "Are you?"

The punch landed on Beetlemon's face. He unconsciously rubbed his face while saying. "I'm sorry for calling an idiot, okay? You happy?"

Arbormon launched a fist again but this time it went too high barely running over the top of Beetlemon's horn– and he wasn't even ducking. "Actually, yeah," answered the Warrior of Wood.

Behind Beetlemon's armor, JP was gaping. "_That's _what you wanted to fight about?"

The Warrior of Wood rubbed the back of his head nervously. He de-evolved before Beetlemon.

"Oi, what about you're deal about fighting him?" shouted the demon Arbormon from a tree branch. "You said a deal was a deal, right? Aren't you tired of being bossed around?"

"Loyalty is loyalty," answered Seth to Arbormon. "I'm not going to fight my friend, sorry about that, Arbormon. You seem like a great guy and all but, I'm not part of this fight. If he did something to you, why don't you fight him instead?"

"Righ', ya got a point," Arbormon said. JP was embarrassed to think that this guy was an enemy. "Well, then, why don' you both come at me? Beast Spirit and all? Short and sweet, righ'? Same way my friends went."

Seth frowned. "You just want to go? What about life and that stuff?"

Arbormon just shrugged like it was nothing. "I got nothin' really," he said. "Just bring on the thunder, like ya Americans say, righ'? Besides, I'm just a Spirit. The only way for me to get my rest is for ya to destroy this."

Seth was hesitant but pulled out his D-tector but Beetlemon had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Wait, Seth!" he warned but it was too late. A blast of light blinded all of them. The next minute, Petaldramon could be seen towering over Beetlemon and the demon Arbormon was gone. Did the Warrior of Wood get rid of the "spirit"?

A lash of a tail told him no. Trees toppled over. "Ah! It's good to be in control again," yawned Petaldramon.

"Seth?" shouted the Warrior of Thunder up towards the wood lizard.

Petaldramon lowered his head as he laughed. "Far from. Leaf Cyclone!"

Funnels of wind and leaves lashed out at the blue Digimon but it sliced harmlessly at his armor. He flew up into the air to get out of the tornadoes. When he was level with the huge Digimon, he demanded, "How are you able to control him?"

Petaldramon simply answered, "You didn't scan my data, so I wasn't fully purified." He shot his tongue out at Beetlemon. It wrapped around his horn and with a flick of the tongue, the blue armored Digimon went crashing into trees. Beetlemon concentrated electricity into his horn and used that to zap the organic tongue. With a cry, Petaldramon let go of him and Beetlemon landed hard against a tree trunk.

Making sure that he didn't de-evolve, he Slide Evolved into MetalKabuterimon. He took aim with his dual cannons and fired a Bolo Thunder attack into his face. The attack woke Petaldramon from his anguish and turn his attention back towards MetalKabuterimon. He launched a second Leaf Cyclone attack but it barely did anything to the tank's armor. MetalKabuterimon began taking aim for his Electron Cannon attack. The wood lizard saw this coming and thrust his tale into the soil. Roots began to rapidly grow from the spot and began making the ground under MetalKabuterimon's wheels uneven and he fell onto his side.

More roots began snaking their way up MetalKabutiermon's wheels but he Slide Evolved into Beetlemon and flew back up into the air. A Leaf Cyclone flew towards him and sent him flying even farther across the forest. His wings caught the air before he could hit the ground. Beetlemon flew back into the red-black sky. Only a half mile away was Petaldramon. He had pulled his tail out of the ground and was trampling over the trees as he made his way over to him. Slide Evolving into MetalKabuterimon, he landed on the ground but unfortunately, the roots had torn up that far as well, sending him onto his side.

Petaldramon chortled used his tail to bash MetalKabuterimon even farther away from him. Once he came to a rest, a mile long path of trees had been cleared. The tank Slide Evolved again into Beetlemon and rubbed the back of his head. "I can't blow him away like I did with Grumblemon," he said to himself. "The ground's too torn up, then how can I–?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a crackle of roots breaking the earth in front of him. Beetlemon shot into the air just before roots had latched themselves around his feet. A sudden idea came to him. "That's could work," he said to himself. He flew as quickly towards Petaldramon and hovered over his head.

"Hey, ya big lug!" he shouted. Petaldramon looked up only to see a giant flash of light and a tank fall down towards him. Before he could process what was going on, a shout of "Electron Cannon" was followed by an electrical laser blast slammed into his face. Before he could even recoil, a the ten ton tank landed on top of his head.

MetalKabuterimon immediately Slide Evolved into Beetlemon so he didn't crush the head completely. A Fractal Code appeared around the giant lizard and Beetlemon scanned it, the Spirits of Wood going into his D-tector.

Seth landed on the ground and awoke, yawning as if he had been asleep. "Yeow!" he cried, clutching his head and then recoiling from his own shout. "I feel like I was just ran over by a ten ton tank."

Beetlemon de-evolved and walked towards Seth. "You _were _hit by a tank," he said, trying not to laugh at the irony. "But I'm not ten tons, I'm only three tons!"

For a second, it didn't click in Seth's brain– mainly from all the ringing and numbness in his head. When it did, Seth chuckled. "That was _you_?" he giggled. "Man you are heavy."

JP laughed himself before apologizing. "So, do you know what happened? After you Spirit Evolved?" he asked, becoming a bit more serious.

"Nah, not really," Seth answered. "I just felt like I was bound. Do you know how it happened, though?"

JP shook his head. "According to Arbormon, he didn't have his Spirit fully purified. Must be because it was Duskmon who did it instead of us," he concluded. "I honestly don't know since I'm not a rocket scientist. Seth, I am right about you being too carefree, you _are _a Legendary Warrior. We can't be too relaxed or we'll just end up loosing not only the Digital World but we'll also loose our world as well."

Seth whistled. "That's pretty huge," he said. JP sighed and was about to explain really how bad it was but Seth just cut him off. "I understand how big it is but I know we'll be able to defeat whoever the Big Bad is. We're the Legendary Warriors, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but we were overcome by Duskmon," he said. "He was only a Human Spirit. We lost the Digital World and came close to loosing our own. It was too many close calls. We can't constantly live by those."

Seth nodded. "But you still managed to defeat them," he reminded the older boy. "I'm sure we can do it with the eleven of us."

JP didn't reply. Giving up, he decided to let it drop. "Have you seen anyone else?" he asked.

Seth shook his head. "No, not really. The only person I saw in here was Arbormon. Maybe there somewhere around here?"

"Must be in the other spheres," JP mumbled to himself. Seeing the weird look on the younger's face, he explained that they were in Takehito's Beast Spirit. Seth gapped and was about to comment but a floating eye appeared in front of them.

"Whoa! What's that?"

"A way out or a way to find the others," answered JP. "Or a second fight." He hoped that it wasn't the latter. He walked towards the eye and Seth followed with wide eyes.

**(^_^) (-_-)**

**Kaito: Well, that was anti-climatic right in there, wasn't it?**

**Terriermon: No dur! How exactly did the demon Arbormon get control of my bud Seth?**

**Kaito: Well, much like how JP explained it. Duskmon had scanned Arbormon's Fractal Code instead of someone with a D-tector, so there's a probability that his Spirits weren't fully purified.**

**Terriermon: Then how come Arbormon didn't take control of Seth when he first evolved?**

**Kaito: A matter of choice, maybe? That's one you're going to have to take up with Arbormon himself, but much luck with that since he's six feet in the air. Anyway, one battle left! On another note, thank you for 100 reviews! (cries tears of joy) Only eight more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	42. Chapter 42: Mercurymon's Requiem

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thanks. (bows) Glad you like it! :) Yep, really eight more chapters, maybe nine if the last chapter is long than I anticipate._

_Razen-X: Glad you liked it! Seth isn't one to fight for selfish reasons like Hayato or scared reasons like Shannon. He's more comedy than fight._

**Kaito: Well . . . Anyone got any ideas on the Disclaimer this time?**

**Everyone: No ideas.**

**Kaito: (looks around) Well, let's have a guest do the disclaimer! Kuro-kona!**

**Kuro-kona: (grumbles) You're worse than Fai. I swear, I'm going to kill you later.**

**Kaito: But you're adorable! (smiles)**

**Hayato: There goes his manly-hood.**

**Kuro-kona: (swats Hayato) Shut up! Kaito Lune owns everything! Sue her!**

**Kaito: AHHH! Kurogane, damn you! I own nothing! I own nothing! (runs from lawyers and fangirls) I don't own Digimon or Tsubasa or CLAMP or Bundai! HELP!**

**Kuro-kona: See ya.**

**Arc 5: The Sky Terminal**

Chapter 42: Mercurymon's Requiem

Koji woke up in a place that was a giant cave like place. He forced himself to stand, despite the odd case of vertigo. This place felt oddly familiar. _I remember being sucked up into Sakkakumon but this wasn't where I ended up any of the times I walked through those weird eyeballs. _He looked around and tensed but relaxed after a minute of only seeing his reflection in the mirror. With a sigh, he mentally scolded himself. "Jump at my own reflection," he sighed to himself. "Just great. What is a mirror doing here anyway? And where is everyone else?"

Koji pulled out his D-tector only to see one dot on the screen. Koji forced himself up and pocketed the D-tector, feeling himself being watched. "All right, who's there?" he shouted, looking around. He saw that there was pillars of reflective surfaces and mirrors scattered everywhere. With a frown, Koji said to himself, "What's with all these mirrors? Is someone here that vain or something?"

A laugh caught his attention. Koji spun around to look at his own reflection. He had been sure that it came from there. "All right, who's there?" Koji demanded, annoyed. He pulled out his D-tector.

"Thou art hasty," mocked a familiar voice. Koji's mind automatically flashed towards Mercurymon. He spun around and saw a mirror only two yards away. On its surface wasn't the reflection of Koji but instead, it was the one of Mercurymon but he had a black and red color scheme.

"Mercurymon? What the hell are you doing here? Where is my brother?" the Warrior of Light demanded. "Where are the others?"

The demon Mercurymon chortled as he walked out of the mirror as if it was nothing. "I beg thee welcome to my world," the demon said with a wide grin. "Art thou worried about thy friends or thy comrades?"

Koji blinked. "What do you mean by 'friends' or 'comrades'?"

"Thou doth not know?" Mercurymon went into fits of laughter. "The Brat of Light doth not remember thee, Takehito," he told something that wasn't even around them.

"Takehito?" asked Koji, looking around wildly. "Takehito, where are you? You're not in control of your Beast Spirit! Everyone is in danger!" There was no reply. "Where the hell is he, Mercurymon?" demanded Koji, taking a threatening step forwards.

Mercurymon stifled laughter and pointed behind him. "Thou dost not see thy comrade? He is behind thee."

Koji followed his finger to look at the mirror pillar behind him. There in the reflection was a boy that Koji right away recognized as Takehito. The boy stepped out of the mirror, much like Mercurymon had and walked towards the two. His eyes were hollow, as if he had been in a trancelike state. Koji stiffened. "Takehito? Can you hear me?" he asked. "Do you know where the others are?" he asked, carefully. "Do you know what's going on, even?"

"Don't take me for an idiot!" shouted Takehito. That made Koji know that something was definitely wrong with Takehito; he never acted like this. "You don't really care about me. None of you do, thinking me weak and not understanding what's going on. I do, Koji, I do but you don't!"

Koji glared back at Mercurymon. "What the hell did you do to him?"

The demon put of his arms in mock innocence. "I only told him the truth," he answered. "Thou shalt better keep thine eyes on thine opponent, brat."

Koji only had a split second to dodged a punch aimed right for his gut. Barely being hit, Koji looked at his attacker. While his back was turned, Takehito had taken advantage and Spirit Evolved and aimed for a sneak attack. The Warrior of Light never would have expected that from shy Takehito– never in a million years. Something was definitely wrong with him and Mercurymon had something to do with it.

Koji blinked and both Mercurymons had disappeared. Not wanting to lose the chance, Koji Spirit Evolved into Lobomon to defend himself– and maybe beat some sense into Takehito. He watched all sides of him wearily and back against a mirror, completely oblivious to Mercurymon standing right behind him in its reflection. A punch contacted the back of his head and that sent Lobomon into punching the mirror to pieces. _How was he able to-?_ he thought but stopped suddenly when metal hit a pillar. Looking up, Lobomon saw a shield fly at him Frisbee-style.

Lobomon ducked and rolled to his feet and spun around. There, Mercurymon bent down to pick up his shield.

"Takehito? What's wrong with you?" shouted Lobomon. "Why are you fighting me?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," answered the Warrior of Steel bitterly. "People are always to deaf to the things that they've done. You destroyed the team."

Lobomon's eyes widened. "Wh-what? No, I didn't! Mercurymon put lies into your head, Takehito!" Lobomon ran forwards and tried slashing at him. Mercurymon put his shields up in defense. "If I have to, I'll beat sense back into you even if you turn black and blue because of it!"

"Generous Mirrors!" A flash of tainted light fired back at Lobomon, sending him flying. He landed on the ground and forced himself up and looked around wildly for any sign of the Warrior of Steel. Feeling a presence behind him, Lobomon whirled around and shielded himself from a blow using his sword. The Warrior of Light jumped back and fired a Howling Laser only to have it reflected back at him. Koji muttered to himself, "How could I forget that he fires whatever I throw at him back at me."

He connected his swords at the hilt so it was a double edged sword and began running forwards, spinning it above his head. Mercurymon put his shields in front of him defensively in a slight arc. Koji used that to force himself to flip over him. Lobomon landed behind the giant tin soldier and went for the central mirror.

"Too late," Mercurymon said from right behind him. Lobomon spun around. _When-?_ A blow contacted right in his face, sending the shocked Warrior of Light flying into a mirror. It cracked when the armored Digimon crashed into it. He slumped to the ground and tried to sort out what had just happened. _When was Takehito able to do that? Was Mercurymon that fast before? Why doesn't the damn coward fight me himself?_ he thought, standing up and picking up his swords.

Mercurymon stood before him, shields at the ready. Lobomon narrowed his eyes. "Takehito, why do you want to fight me so badly? You said you hated fighting," he reminded the boy. "What lies has that demon told you?"

"Lies?" Takehito questioned in a hard tone. It was ride of any timidness or uncertainty that was normally in the boy's voice and was replaced by an unnatural hate. Mercurymon pointed a dangerous finger at the warrior Hybrid. "That _demon_ pointed out things I was too blind to realize. This entire thing is all your fault. _You_ started this entire thing and everyone could have been dead! Casting everyone out, isn't that what you do best?"

Mercurymon, tired of standing still with chat, ran forwards and launched a punch. Lobomon moved out of the way. "That's what this is all about? My mistakes? Last time I was here, I was told to open my heart and learned that I had a brother. Now we're looking at my mistakes?" Lobomon took a slash at him but Mercurymon easily defended himself with his shield. "I've already learned that I over did it. Why do you think we're here, Takehito? We're here to get the gang back together. You've been corrupted by the Beast Spirit and Mercurymon's lies."

"SHUT UP!" screamed the Warrior of Steel, making a swift uppercut towards Lobomon's chin and knocked the swords out of Lobomon's hands. Another punch landed on Lobomon's stomach, making him collapse onto the ground, hugging his chest. He gasped but didn't have a chance. He was kneed in the face and was then thrown into a mirror pillar that shattered. "I'm not corrupted. I'm in complete control. I've never been so strong."

Lobomon caught his breath and staggered up, coughing. "Oh really?" he gasped. "Strength in being controlled? You maybe 'strong' enough to defeat me but your still weak."

"What?" Mercurymon demanded. "What do you mean?" He made a threatening step forwards with shields at the ready.

Lobomon wasn't threatened. "You're weak. You're being controlled by fear. If you think that attacking your comrades for the sole reason of being under appreciated, you shouldn't even be calling yourself a Legendary Warrior," Lobomon continued, picking up his swords. "You hated fighting yet your attacking me. What a hypocrite. If you can't follow your own moral code, you shouldn't be one to talk."

Mercurymon growled and ran forwards. "I'm not weak!" he shouted halfheartedly. "Not weak."

Lobomon sidestepped and Mercurymon's fist broke the mirror behind him. "What's the next thing you're going to say? You don't need anyone?" Lobomon kept taunting, knowing that he was getting to Takehito. "You'd be even weaker without friends but so would I."

The Warrior of Steel turned to face the Warrior of Light, who slashed at him. For once, the attack wasn't blocked and the attack skimmed the knight's right arm. Mercurymon went down, crying out and clutching his arm. He growled up at Lobomon. Even with no eyes of his mirror mask, Koji could feel the eyes glaring up at him. Lobomon held up his swords, disconnecting them and putting one away. "Do you really think that you're strong on your own?" he demanded. "If so, you might as well kill all of us."

There was a grin from a nearby mirror. "Thou art correct. If thou wantest to show thy worth, then kill one of your own," the demon Mercurymon said, stepping out from the mirror pillar he had been in. He snapped his fingers and an eyeball appeared out of thin air, making Takehito gasp under the armor and Lobomon stand ready.

There was a light scream as a girl fell through the eye, landing on the ground. Shannon forced herself up and wiped her strawberry blond hair out of her face, looking wildly around. "Wh-what the heck happened?" she asked in hysterics. The demon Mercurymon grabbed Shannon by the hand, causing her to jerk her head up to see her captor. Assuming that he wasn't an ally, she tried wrenching her hand away from him, kicking and flaying her limbs as the demon easily picked her up off the ground.

"If thou wants to prove thy worth, kill this pathetic welp," he said, tossing her before Mercurymon, who was stone cold.

He gulped. _This isn't what I want, _he thought. _How did he get to this?_

"What the hell are you thinking, you piece of junk?" Lobomon ran forwards, sword raised high. Mercurymon simply snapped his fingers and a tower began falling and blocked Lobomon's path. Mercurymon snapped his fingers again and towers of glass and mirrors began popping out of the ground, surrounding Lobomon. The demon disappeared into the mirror and reflected on the inside of Lobomon's prison. The Warrior of Light was bashing away at the glass, trying to escape. "Why art thou in such a hurry? The drama is just commencing," he snickered from his safe heaven behind the glass.

From the demon Mercurymon's glass shield, the scene on the outside began playing as if it was a TV switched on.

Mercurymon, the one that was Takehito, was standing, still numb and staring down at Shannon, who was utterly confused by what was going on. "Kill her!" cried the voice of the demon. "She also thought you too weak to do anything."

"What?" Shannon questioned, looking wildly around for the source of the voice. "I never did! I always thought that you were too shy, sure but weak? You've made it this far right?" She looked up at Takehito. "Are you really planning on killing me?" From the sound of her voice, she must've thought it was a joke. Noticing that no one was laughing, she asked in a quavering voice, "R . . . right?"

A data cocoon surrounded around Mercurymon, turning him into Takehito. "I-I . . . I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I just wanted to . . ." Takehito explained, shamefacedly. "Mercurymon . . . he . . . he got me thinking that if I kill Koji would make me strong. I-I have no idea what . . . came over me. I didn't want it to go this far."

"You were actually planning on hurting someone?" Shannon demanded, her voice rising. "Even if it was me?"

Takehito flinched. "N-no, I mean ye- I don't know!" he admitted. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you, Shannon. You're strong and confident and . . ." Takehito paused, burning bright red. "I-I . . . I couldn't hurt you or anyone else. I-I was being stupid. I-I-I'm sorry." Takehito bowed a little.

Annoyed, Mercurymon materialized onto the other side, leaving Lobomon alone in his cell of pillars. "Thou art a fool," he scolded the boy disapprovingly, shaking his finger. "Thy comrades and thine ownself are as good as dead here." He snapped his finger but nothing happened. Puzzled Mercurymon looked at the boy.

"I thought that this was my Beast Spirit," Takehito said with a frown. "You're just a reflection of whatever you once were. You aren't in control of the Spirits of Steel, I am." He held out his D-tector and Spirit Evolved into Mercurymon and held out his shields.

"What does thou think thee can do to me? No attacks means no reflection. Thou art weak alone!" the demon Mercurymon laughed.

With that, Shannon Spirit Evolved into Ranamon at the same time KendoGarurumon blasted his way through the glass pillars, riding around the demon to his comrades' side. "Yeah but you completely forgot about us," KendoGarurumon said.

"I think that if anyone should say if anyone was an idiot, it would be us," Ranamon added. "Draining Rain!"

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon fired at Mercurymon. The Warrior of Steel took each attack into one of his shields and fired it out the other, one right after another.

The reflection snapped his fingers hastily to escape the onslaught. Takehito turned to his two friends. "I need more ammo," he said. The two happily gave it to him, which he absorbed before disappearing after his opponent to finish him once and for all.

"Thou art a fool, thinking that thou can kill me, the excellent Mercurymon!" cried the voice that was now nothing more than an act. Fear lined the demon's voice; not even the bold words or fancy wording could conceal that. Mercurymon appeared on the other end of the path he had traveled, stopping right in front of the demon's only path out.

"I think 'thou art a fool'." Takehito answered simply. "Dark Reflection!" The Lupine Laser and Draining Rain he had absorbed had dwindled in power just the tiniest bit but it was enough to destroy the demon before him. He turned into a shadow before shattering like glass. With that, Takehito turned to leave. He sighed, thinking, _I'm going to have to explain everything to everyone, aren't I?_

X::::::::X

An eye appeared before each of the groups trapped in the Spheres of Water, Wood, Light, and Fire. It startled those who weren't use to it but the others were use to it. They all entered the eye wearily, expecting to be thrown into a new battle but when they found themselves in a new area filled with towers of glass and Koji, Shannon, Takehito, Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, and Terriermon waiting for them. In between them, was a small gem sparkling a clear. On the top was a strange symbol that looked like a lopsided Z.

The others looked towards the approaching party with warm smiles– save Shannon who rushed up to Hayato and smacked him over the face. "This is all your fault, you overgrown brat."

Hayato was about to bad mouth her but held back. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You deserve to get– wait, what?" Shannon stopped and eyed him. He adverted keeping eye contact, feeling uncomfortable in the limelight with everyone staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, a bit louder. "I'm sorry for being an unforgivable jerk, all right? Happy?" Shannon was too stunned to say anything in return and just stood there dumbly with her mouth wide open. With no response from Shannon, Hayato turned to face Koichi and Nazu. He still kept his eyes adverted while saying, "I'm sorry for playing on your fears." Koichi gave him a smile but Nazu kept a frown on her face. It would be an extremely long time before she would let that slide.

Takuya gave an encouraging nod to Hayato and the boy half smirked in return. Zoe managed to catch this and wondered what had happened between these two. "Well, now that's settled," began Seth, walking forwards and putting his arms behind his head, "now what do we do?"

"What's that?" asked Tommy, spying the small gem floating next to Koji. The others looked at it.

"It looks a bit like the gem Piximon had when we were attacked by him," JP muttered. The older boy explained to Koichi and Nazu which Piximon he had meant while he did even more explaining to the other four about what a Piximon was.

"A _small _thing is the _Big_ Bad?" Hayato couldn't help but want to burst into fits of laughter.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Bokomon broke in, holding up his book. "I manage to identify this gem. It's like none that has been seen except in the early days of the Digital World. Legends are scarce but they all point to one thing: bad news."

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya. The entire group went to sit down around the book to get a look at the pages. A gem was drawn onto one page and DigiRuins filled the rest of it.

"According to what the book says, these gems are called the Silver Gems," Bokomon explained. "There are four throughout the entire Digital World, keeping the void between the worlds at bay. If the Silver Gems are gathered together at a shrine up in the Sky Terminal, the door to the Void will be open and the power to create and destroy worlds will be at the disposal of anyone who can obtain it."

"So that's why Piximon had that gem," Zoe said.

"But why would he want that power?" asked Koichi, looking at the others.

"He said he wanted to create a new world for both humans and Digimon," pointed out Tommy.

"That doesn't sound so bad," commented Takehito and Seth.

"Even if that meant the destruction of our own world? The mass deaths of _billions_?" Koji scolded.

Takehito flinched while Seth gaped. "Never mind," the Warrior of Wood stated.

"Well, if that's the case, we have to find the other ones," Koichi said. "There are how many again, Bokomon?"

"Four," replied the small Digimon as he picked up his book and put it away.

"Well, if we find these rocks and keep them away from this shrine, we should be fine," Takuya said, getting up.

"Then where are we going to take it?" Zoe reminded him. "To the Human World?"

"I guess," Takuya said simply.

Nazu shook her head. "You _want _to endanger those you care about?" she questioned, standing up in a challenging way. "We should just destroy them!"

"We can't!" screamed Bokomon, getting between them. The group looked at him in question. "They aren't only keys to the gate but the gate itself. If we destroy any of the Silver Gems, we won't have any idea what would happen! The book plainly states that if we do that, we won't be able to keep out the chaos!"

Nazu huffed and sat down, defeated. "Then we just protect them?" asked Takehito.

Takuya nodded. "If we have at least one, we should be able to keep them out of Piximon and the Void Constellation's grasps."

"Until we defeat them," added Hayato and Koji. Hayato had a smirk while Koji had a serious look on his face.

"Okay, since we have a plan," Shannon cut in, "how are we supposed to find the other two?"

"That's where Nazu comes in," reminded JP. "We found you four using the Spirits' signal and Nazu's D-tector. Her Spirits can track pretty well."

"We can also use the Sakkakumon to get around," said Takehito. "It could give us an edge since it could be faster than walking."

Seth burst out laughing. "It's just like Millennium Flacon!" he cried. Everyone else gave him an odd look of confusion, save for Shannon, who got his reference.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're crazy about Star Wars!" she cried.

"That's what it was!" shouted Takuya standing up and pointing a finger at Koji. "That's what Lobomon reminds me of!"

Koji slammed his hand into his face. "I already told you that, you moron!" he muttered to himself.

"So that's where I've thought I've seen those sabers," said Takehito. Hayato burst into laughter.

"Hey! It's Lobomon Kanobi!" he teased.

"Not you guys too!" shrieked Koji, getting up. Terriermon, Shannon, Seth, JP, and Zoe joined the teasing as ever. Everyone laughed so hard that they thought that they'd never stop. Even though they knew they had a major job before them, they thought that they deserved a chance to laugh before any hell could break loose and they were taking advantage of it.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Koji: I hate you for making Star Wars references.**

**Kaito: Hee! It could be worse, Lobomon Kanobi. That part was just for kicks. **

**Koji: -_-**

**Takuya: Took you long enough, though Kaito. Now we can finally get back to the main part of the story.**

**Kaito: You just hang on. Hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	43. Chapter 43: Shannon's Interruption

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thank you! ^^ I'll upload when I can!_

_Razen-X: Thanks, Razen. I'll upload when I can. Unfortunately, this month is really busy for me but I'll do my best._

_LonelyWolfVampire13: I'm glad you're liking it. :) Yes, Star Wars is plain awesome. I could see him shooting me after I put him through something like that. Lobomon sparkling? Oh God. XD Anyway, I'll be sure to upload soon!_

_sianikins: Thank you. :) Well, them being one big group would last only a few more chapters since this is coming to a close in several chapters (about eight). I'm glad you like my story, sianikins. ^^_

**Kaito: Well, chapter 43. Only six more chapters. Hard to believe, right guys?**

**Zoe: Yeah.**

**Takuya: End of the line, I guess.**

**Koji: How exactly is this all going to end?**

**Koichi: I hope there isn't anymore major drama.**

**Tommy: Yeah.**

**Seth: She couldn't in the last six chapters, could she?**

**Everyone: (shrugs)**

**Kaito: Don't worry. No more big drama, I swear! Now it's just going to be the final fights against the Void Constellations, but first, we have some fun.**

**Everyone: Fun?**

**Kaito: You'll see. I don't own Digimon or any references. I do own the OCs in this story and the plot line. Please enjoy!**

**Arc 6: The Silver Gems**

Chapter 43: Shannon's Interruption

It had been days since the incident with the "ghosts." No one really wanted to talk about it. The "ship" (as Seth had dubbed it) had been going nonstop. This had tired out Takehito beyond belief but he just kept going, not complaining to anyone about it.

Something had bothered Nazu. For a while, she had been feeling awkward around him. _Okay, yeah, I care about him, just as much as I care about the rest of my friends,_ she said to herself. Something mentally slapped her across the back of the head. Nazu growled to herself. _Okay, maybe a bit more… _she admitted. _But what did Duskmon mean about calling me his girlfriend?_ Normally, she would have just forgotten about it but something was just weird with it. Nazu _didn't _want to forget that. So, just to put her mind at ease, she went to talk about it with Koichi.

From a distance, Hayato watched as the Void Warrior made her way to the Warrior of Darkness. He chuckled to himself. "So the lovebirds are finally going to announce it?" he said. Tommy, Shannon, and Koji had been staying next to him. Looking up, the three saw what he meant. Shannon got an idea and sniggered to herself while Tommy was slightly confused. Koji frowned but said nothing.

Shannon poked Koji. "Hey, you want to help me out?" she asked.

Koji looked back at her. "What do you mean?" She pointed towards the "couple." Koji raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have a plan?" he inquired. That point cut her enthusiasm. Shannon fell silent. Koji sighed and leaned back against the glass pillar. "What about your own love life?" he asked, peeking at her with one open eye.

"EH?" she began. "You mean between me and Takuya? That'd be the day." Shannon crossed her arms and huffed. For a second, Tommy thought that he could feel the graze of a glare at it directed it towards the American girl or the bandana boy.

"I don't think he means _him,_" Hayato smirked. Seeing the girl's confused look, the Warrior of Earth burst into a laughing fit. "You really don't know, do you?"

Shannon gave him a sharp eye. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Who?" Hayato didn't answer as he just kept laughing, enraging the girl. "Who the hell is it?!"

Close by, Zoe returned to looking at the two with Takuya. "I have no idea who to feel sorry for: Takehito or Shannon," she muttered to herself. "One's completely shy while the other is so oblivious to things relating to her."

Takuya chuckled. "Well, I think it'd be a good idea to stop," he said, getting up. "Takehito must be getting tired, staying in his Beast Spirit."

Zoe nodded. She watched him go with a slight smile. Her gaze went back to Koichi and Nazu, they seemed to be talking but of what, she didn't know. At least everything was quiet, until Koichi went bright red. "So, do you think you want to help me play cupid?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

"Yeah, I guess," Zoe replied, looking back at Shannon with Terriermon on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Nazu isn't going to be really happy about it."

Shannon just shrugged. "She won't," the girl replied.

Terriermon laughed. "Trust Zo, Shan," Terriermon suggested. "Naz doesn't like jokes, not even from cute little me."

X::::::::X

Takuya approached Takehito and sat down next to him. "You tired?" he asked.

The Warrior of Steel looked up, startled. "N-no," he answered before stifling a yawn.

Takuya shook his head and sat down next to him. "Ya know, you don't have to push yourself so hard," he said. "This was the first time you've gone as Beast Spirit ever, so this is tiring. Once night sets in, we're sleeping out under the night sky."

Takehito nodded quietly with a small smile. "Okay," he answered, grateful.

X::::::::X

When Sakkakumon finally came to a rest, they had arrived next to a small town. After renting an apartment-like hotel room and they ate, Takehito collapsed onto the bed while the rest of the boys cramped into the two bedrooms. "Why do there have to be so many of us," grumbled Hayato as he shoved the Warrior of Thunder off of him. JP had turned over and crushed the Warrior of Earth awake.

The very next morning, Takuya jumped awake. He had smelled smoke and instinct made him jump up. Koichi, JP, Tommy, and Hayato had jumped awake as well, smelling the smoke. Seth, the ever heavy sleeper, and Takehito were still fast asleep. They ran towards the smell in their boxers, not bothering to get dressed. The girl's in their PJs also ran to the source of the smell. Everyone had D-tectors in hand, ready to react but stopped when they saw where the smell was coming from: Koji had tried making something at the stove. Bokomon was trying to fill a bucket in the sink with Lopmon's help while Neemon was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Hayato and Shannon began to laugh while everyone else was rather annoyed. "Koji," Zoe sighed, "I thought that you would've learned after the first time."

"I bet it's beyond burnt," added JP. Everyone else sighed and went to help put out the pan. Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Shannon went to begin cooking something for breakfast while the other's went into the front room so not to crowd the kitchen.

"So, Nazu," asked Takuya, looking at the Warrior of Void. "How close is the Silver Gem?"

Nazu looked down at her D-tector. "Rather close," she answered. "So close that I think it's in this village."

"After breakfast, we should all go looking for it, then," said Koji.

Hayato smirked at Koji. "We easily can now since we won't die from your cooking," he joked.

Terriermon decided to join in the banter. "Yeah, the last time you cooked, the same thing happened, remember?"

Koji growled and turned away with his arms crossed. With that, they all heard, "Chow's on!" Dashing for the kitchen, everyone crowded in and loaded plates. After breakfast and Takehito and Seth had woken up, everyone split up in hopes to find the Silver Gem. After a day of fruitless searching, they eventually met up at the other side of the town.

"Are you sure it's here, Nazu?" asked JP.

The girl nodded. "It says we're close, but I just don't know where," she answered.

"Maybe it's defective?" suggested Shannon. "New Spirit or somethin'?"

Bokomon shook his head. "There are only eleven Spirits," he stated. "There's no way there could be more."

Takuya shook his head. "Yeah, we thought there was only _ten _Spirits originally Bokomon, then there turned out to be the Beast Spirits. Then we are hit by an eleventh Spirit," the Flame Warrior stated.

"We might as well check it out," grinned Seth. "A new Spirit and maybe a new ally! Think about it!"

"I highly doubt that," Zoe said. Takehito murmured in agreement and Koji gave a short nod.

Nazu, still studying her D-tector, turned it around. "Wait, that can't be right," she muttered.

Koichi looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"The stupid map says that we're close," she said. "Just beyond the wall here." Nazu pointed beyond the wall. The wall was only a good six feet tall and would have been easy to climb over.

Shannon had overheard this. A sudden idea formed in her mind and she snickered. "It's be quicker if we climb over the wall," suggested Shannon. "How about you go first Koichi?" Koichi blinked, confused but complied. Takuya and JP helped him scale the wall. He sat on the wall for a minute waiting to help the next person up. Shannon nudged Nazu, suggesting that she go next. Nazu frowned but did as was suggested. All three boys attempted to help her get up the wall. Like a flash of lightning, Shannon had ran up behind Nazu and gave her an extra boost.

Unfortunately for Nazu and Koichi (but fortunately for Shannon), it was enough to send the two over the wall and crashing down on the other side. Everyone was just standing there, stunned at what she had done. Everything clicked into place for most of the team only a few seconds later as they saw Shannon heft herself hastily to check on her work with a sly grin. Hayato stifled a laugh at imagining the hell that was going to be paid. Zoe rested a hand on her forehead and shook her head. Takuya, JP, and Takehito were exchanging looks. Koji sighed and shook his head. Tommy decided to try to warn Shannon of what Hayato was laughing about and all Seth did was just stand there and chuckle nervously.

Shannon dropped down to the other side just in time to see Nazu and Koichi blushing deep red after they each recognized the close proximity they were at and quickly drew away. Shannon was holding back a smile. "You two okay?" she asked in feigned concern that both had caught. Nazu glared daggers at the Warrior of Water through her flustered crimson cheeks.

The others climbed over just in time to stop a conflict before it started. "So… Where is the jewel?"

They looked around but didn't see it at all. Instead, several In-Training Digimon ran up to them with a makeshift ball with them. "Are you here to play with us?" they asked, eyeing the humans.

Seth smiled down at the small Digimon. "Have you guys seen a weird looking gem with a Z on top of it?" he asked. The Digimon tilted their heads. With that, the group assumed that they hadn't seen anything like the Silver Gem. A wild ringing sounded from Nazu's pocket. She looked at her D-tector.

"Can you turn that off?" asked Zoe as everyone covered their ears.

"It's close by!" exclaimed Bokomon over the high pitched screeching. It had finally died down a little to a soft ringing.

The group began to split up to go and find the Silver Gem but were suddenly stopped. Nazu eyed the odd soccer ball for a second. Gears began turning in her head and she narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Shannon's back. Now was the perfect time as ever. She turned around and rushed at the ball and kicked it with enough projectile to fly for the girl's back. The ball bounced off her back, knocking her into the person in front of her– who just happened to be Takehtio.

The two fell into a hep. They looked at the girl with mixed reactions as they clearly saw the narrowed and annoyed look on her face and satisfaction glinting in her eyes.

"S-sorry," Shannon apologized to Takehito, getting off of him. Takehito was flushed completely red and he looked as if he wouldn't be able to walk from the shock. Shannon gave him an odd look as she offered him a hand up. "Well, you going to take it?" she asked. Takehito took her hand and was lifted to his feet. Shannon took one last moment to shoot a glare at Nazu's back.

Zoe saw the exchange and sighed. _This is going to be a long friendship,_ she noted before going off with Takuya in search for the Silver Gem.

"Hey, Naz, wait up!" called Seth and Terriermon, running after them but JP intervened.

"I'd suggest that we don't do anything to make it worse," suggested JP, pulling the two along with him and Koji.

X::::::::X

Koichi frowned at Nazu. "Did you have to kick the ball at her?" he asked.

"She deserved it," the girl answered, kicking the grass that was slightly hidden in the small white fog that was hugging the grass. Koichi raised an eyebrow and Nazu sighed. "_No,_ I'm not going to apologize. She had it coming when she shoved me over the wall with…you…" It had finally clicked in her head. _Dirty, rotten troublemaker!_

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she exclaimed, feeling suddenly awkward at the realization. She meant to do it to somehow spark something between Koichi and her.

Koichi held back a smile. This was one of the first times he had been alone with her for a little while. It felt nice for him. He rolled his shoulders and looked at her. "You know, I never really gave you an answer," he stated.

"Hm?" Nazu looked at him, suddenly pulled back from silent fuming and running feelings. "An answer?"

Koichi's mouth turned upwards into a smile. It was a first to catch the girl off guard. "You know," he paused, looking down, "about Duskmon referring you as being my 'girlfriend.'"

Nazu thought that the moment couldn't get any more awkward as silence fell around them. She wanted to break the silence but hesitated, not wanting to do something stupid. Taken aback, she wanted to pound herself. _What am I being so nervous about?_ she thought. _He's _just _a friend. Hear me? A FRIEND!!_

"Duskmon likes– I mean, _liked _to play head-games with me and play off of my fears. He referred to you as my 'girlfriend' since you were the closest girl to me," he said. Devastation flooded Nazu for a second. She wanted to have someone to come in screaming for bloody murder or have Terriermon come and break the silence and poke fun at her, anything to escape this. "But," Koichi continued, making Nazu stop her wishing to listen to the boy, "he was right about something."

He glanced up at her with a kind smile. "I _do_ care deeply for you," he said. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Nazu, for a second, thought she had lost her head. Remembering to blink, she regained her composure. "Me too," she said but from her mouth, the words sounded weird. "I _mean,_ I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either, Koichi," she corrected herself, looking away, embarrassed.

"Is that what I think it was?" asked a voice from behind them. The two looked back to see Shannon, Zoe, Takuya, and Takehito gaping at them from behind trees.

"Esssa deve essere!" exclaimed Zoe, holding back a giggle.

"Takuya! Z-Zoe!" cried Koichi, startled that they had been following them.

"Shannon!" Nazu hollered, infuriated that they had followed them. "Zoe! Out of all people, I wouldn't think that _you'd _follow me! And you, Takuya!" Nazu jabbed a finger at Takuya.

Takuya held up his hands. "I was dragged, I swear!" he promised.

Zoe looked back at him. "Yeah _right_," she scolded. "You were _eager_ to see it happen!"

"Was not!" Takuya argued. He knew Zoe could tell he was lying but was too stubborn to be thrown into the line of fire for when Nazu decided to extract vengeance. He didn't know who's temper was worse, the blond or the brunette.

"It?" the Warriors of Void and Darkness asked with varying tones of confusion and anger.

"I guess we're out of luck this time," sighed Shannon.

"Mind your own business, damn it!" she shouted. "We need to be finding the Silver Gem, not you guys poking into _my_ personal life."

"We just wanted to make sure that you guys didn't get into any _trouble,_" Shannon said innocently. Of course if fooled no one.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," huffed Nazu, folding her arms.

"I'm also sure that Koichi would protect you too," added Zoe with a smile. The way he said it made it both of them flush. Even now, Koichi was loosing it.

"Come on, let's just find the Silver Gem," Takehtio suggested, speaking up for the first time. "How close by is it, Nazu?"

Nazu grabbed her D-tector and looked at it. She pointed northward and the group began heading that way. Eventually, they came to the foot of a hill where the ground slid upwards. At the crown of the hill, there was a totem pole. The screen on her D-tector was going haywire. "That's it," she announced, putting her D-tector away.

"Why is a totem pole in the middle of a field? Seems out of place," commented Takuya.

"I'd blame the writer if this was a movie," said Zoe, pulling out her own D-tector and Spirit Evolving and flying up to it to check out the top of the totem pole for something that would reveal the Silver Gem. The five other humans checked the bottom of it but only came up with nothing but symbols that looked like something Bokomon could have read. Takuya pulled out his D-tector and contacted the others to have them find them.

"Now what?" asked Shannon.

"We wait," answered Koichi, sitting down. "Just hope no one attacks us." Everyone else sat down or stood as they waited for the rest of the gang, trying to find something to do to pass the time. They were more than happy when they saw a Digimon approach them. All six humans identified the Digimon as StarOryxmon and got ready for battle quickly, Spirit Evolving into Agunimon, Zephyrmon, Calmaramon, Mercurymon, Astrummon, and JagerLoewemon.

"Maybe we should start knocking in wood," Calmaramon commented.

"At least its something to do," Agunimon grinned. "And there is only one of him and _six _of us. So, what are you doing here, buddy? Here for the Silver Gem?"

StarOryxmon brayed. "So, there's a Silver Gem here?" he asked.

"TAKUYA!" shouted the Flame Warrior's allies. Astrummon promptly knocked the back of his head in annoyance.

StarOryxmon snorted in amusement. "It won't really matter," he said. "I'm here for my comrades' Spirits."

"Only one?" questioned Nazu. "Normally, there's more than one with you. I feel insulted."

StarOryxmon snorted. "Mystic Fire!" His bell began to chime and the air suddenly grew hot around them. Before them, an inferno blasted out of thin air. It blasted past them as they jumped out of the way, a few with some burns. StarOryxmon began charging at Astrummon, she rolled out of the way and Agunimon and JagerLoewemon blasted flame punches and dark energy blasts at the Digimon. The flames didn't seem to hurt him at all, even if they hit dead on but the energy blasts were enough to make him flinch.

With that chance, Mercurymon reflected the mystic flame he had absorbed into his mirror while Astrummon and Calmaramon rained exploding gems and black acid. StarOryxmon gave out a shriek as he ran out of the way. Sliding and skidding down the hill. "We've got him on the run!" shouted Agunimon, slide Evolving into BurningGreymon.

Zephyrmon flew after him and readied a Plasma Pods attack but had to make a last minute dodge as StarOryxmon launched a Void Blast attack. The attack clipped her wing slightly, making her balance in the air a bit shaky. Calmaramon Slide Evolved into Ranamon and joined the rest of the group as they skidded down the slope and joined Zephyrmon and surrounded StarOryxmon. "Well, looks like you fail," Ranamon said, with a smirk.

Each readied a final attack but StarOryxmon just grunted. "You think that's all I have, foolish humans?" asked the goat. "I'm pretty sure that Master Piximon wouldn't mind loosing a few of you."

"Quit the talk and just get to it," said BurningGreymon, annoyed.

"Fine, you'll be the first to go then. Ultimate Evolution!" There was a bright flash of light and StarOryxmon had changed form. He was now a huge sentient ram with white shaggy fur and red chest armor and helmet. On his front, he wore the symbol for the Void. He glared at them from under his red helmet with black eyes. He held out his hands around him and called, "Mystic Dwarf!" Red bits looking like stars appeared around him.

"Come on," shouted BurningGreymon. They all unleashed their own attacks at the new Digimon. Rains, fireballs, energy balls, and howling razor winds lashed at the Digimon, hitting dead on. There was just a dark chuckle and from the middle of the inferno and lashing rains before, in a flash, it was extinguished and each of the star-bits flew towards them. The energy that was compressed into them was enough to send all the Digimon flying and landing on the ground only yards behind where they were standing. Those who had been in their Human Spirits were forced to de-evolve as they went flying while those in their Beast Spirits had a hard time keeping their evolution.

The human shaped ram chuckled again and began heading towards the girl holding the Spirits he was after. Nazu struggled to her feet and began trying to scramble away. "There's no reason to keep running from me, Ariesmon," he said. "I will take your Spirits."

JagerLoewemon hefted himself to his feet jerkily and saw the Digimon closing in on Nazu. _No! _he thought, leaping forwards and encasing himself in a shadow and flying towards the Digimon. The collision with Ariesmon's side made him crash into the ground. A close range Ebony Blast was fired at Ariesmon as the mechanical lion jumped away. Nazu felt a grateful relief wash over her. "Thank you," she breathed.

JagerLoewemon stood angrily in between the two. BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon flew to his aid. "Like hell you're laying a hand on our friend," the flame Warrior growled.

Ariesmon got to his feet and began creating the orbs around him but was cut off when a burning sensation struck his hands and back. He shrieked and spun around, only to be hit by a metal Frisbee. A second later, a heavy twisting weight fell from the sky, knocking him back into the ground. The giant weight lifted as Calmaramon Slide Evolved and jumped back and landed lightly on the ground.

"You won't hurt any friend of ours," stated Mercurymon protectively, holding his one shield before him, ready to protect himself from a fired attack.

Ariesmon snarled in annoyance before trying to concentrate on a new attack but was stopped when a rain of blows landed on him, sending him crashing into the totem pole on top of the hill and crashing to the ground with it. They all looked to where the attacks had came from. Beetlemon, KendoGarurumon, Kumamon, Arbormon, Gargomon, and Gigasmon ran up to them followed by Bokomon, Neemon, and Lopmon.

"Took you long enough," muttered Ranamon, crossing her arms.

"What took you guys?" asked Zephyrmon.

"Sorry it took so long, Zoe," answered KendoGarurumon, turning his head towards the enemy. "Who the heck was that?"

"Ariesmon," answered Nazu, pulling out her D-tector. "Constellation Void."

Gigasmon smiled, saying, "That's all I need to know." He ran forward and jumped into the air. As he came downwards, he slammed his fists into the ground where Ariesmon had been. Rolling out of the way last minute, Ariesmon got to his feet and slammed into him. Gigasmon held his ground the best he could, loosing ground slightly.

KendoGarurumon flew up a part of the hill that wasn't collapsed. He readied his wing blades and rushed towards Ariesmon's backside. He heard it coming and jerked Gigasmon into the path, blocking the attack. Gigasmon cried out as the attack clipped his arm. The rest of the Hybrids ran towards the Digimon for close range attacks. Ariesmon hastily knocked them away or spun around to dodge the attacks but eleven against one was too much. Slowly, he was being worn down. One at a time, an attack made its mark.

"Quagmire Twister!" The spinning tornado that was Gigasmon took him by surprise from behind.

"Roundhouse Punt! Acid Ink!" The black ink burned his back enough to make him flinch and a series of kicks and punches from wooden limbs hit him smack dab in the face.

"Lupine Laser! Ebony Blast! Dark Reflection!" A collage of lasers, black energy blasts, and reflected energy blasts were barely dodged, grazing his arms and legs, forcing him to his knees.

"Plasma Pods! Lunar Render!" Glowing hot claws slashed at his back just as Astrummon unleashed devastating kicks at his gut and head. He reached out for either of them but they jumped or flew away just as the next set of attacks made their way towards him. "Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon attacked his side, making him loose his attention on trying to attack either of the female Hybrids.

"Pyro Barrage! Avalanche Axes!" Fire balls and a set of boomeranging axes flew at him, landing hard against his body.

After all of that, Ariesmon was able to still stand– but just barely. His armor was dinged and dented badly. Patches of fur had been scorched away. He snarled and cried out, "Is that all you brats can do?" He held his hands out in front of him. "Mysti–!" And that was as far as he got. From all sides, attacks from all eleven elements collided with the Void Constellation. His scream wasn't heard over the power as he faded into a single shadow with a Fractal Code surrounding him.

BurningGreymon Slide Evolved into Agunimon and stepped forwards to take the Fractal Code. He pulled out his D-tector and scanned the data. The shadow melted into an egg that flew off.

The Legendary Warriors stayed standing in victorious silence. From below, Bokomon gave out a cry of astonishment. The eleven Warriors of legend, standing before him was awe-inspiring in its own right. This was the first time for them to fight together without any complication; no doubt, no dishonesty, no fear being show between them. Even without their Fusion Evolutions, there would be no way that anyone could stand against them. Now Bokomon could imagine just how it must've been for the original Legendary Warriors to fight together to defeat Lucemon.

Neemon looked at him oddly, oblivious to why his friend was in a trance. "Hey, Bokomon," he asked, "what'cha looking at?"

"I think he's lost it," Gargomon stated with a laugh.

Bokomon glared up at him. "You just don't understand do you?" he asked. "They're fighting together!"

Gargomon gave him an odd look. "This isn't the first time though," he pointed out.

"You don't understand!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "They truly fought as one here! Oh–never mind! A simpleton like you and Neemon wouldn't understand it."

Lopmon did understand Bokomon though. The degenerated Celestial Angel had seen it, the difference in their group fighting compared now to then. He hadn't seen anything like it before. And he knew he'd be seeing it again.

The ten de-evolved and walked over to the totem pole and inspected it. "It was pretty while it lasted," frowned Shannon.

"Oh, wow! Look at this craftsmanship!" exclaimed Seth. "The wood, is it hardwood?" He had a gleam in his eye as he inspected the piece of art. "I bet it took an entire group to build this thing!" Before they knew it, the boy was talking animatedly to absolutely no one about the structure. They let him go while they checked out the base of it. Takehito's eyes fell on a familiar lopsided Z shape in the base.

"Hey!" he called out. "Look at this."

Everyone gathered around, even Seth, who had finally fallen silent and looked at the jewel. It was wrenched out by Hayato and Koji. Koji inspected it in the light before handing it to Takuya. The leader bounced it in his hand before resting it in his fist. "Well, a job well done everyone!" he said with a wide grin. "Two of the gems are in our procession and now a Void Constellation is now dead."

Tommy grinned up at Takuya. "Four of them, right?" he asked.

"Five," corrected Nazu. "I killed StarSwanmon when I… I was being a coward."

"There were how many? Ten that we saw?" asked Koji.

"That means we have four more to deal with," said JP. "Once they're all gone, we would be able to hid the gems again."

"Yes, yes," agreed Bokomon, walking over to them. "But first, _you _must make sure that the Void Constellation don't get their hands on both the Silver Gems. I'd suggest that Koji holds the other Gem while Nazu holds the other, just in case she were to loose them."

Nazu gave him an insulted look. "I'm not that weak," she muttered but the Void Warrior knew he had a point. Takuya handed Koji the Silver Gem who pocketed it.

Suddenly, everyone's stomachs began growling and most of them broke out laughing. "Let's go and eat," said Takuya, beginning to lead them back to the inn where dinner would be waiting for them. They'd leave the next morning to look for the final gem. It could wait for tomorrow.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Koji: Kaito, why do you insist on picking on me?**

**Kaito: Because, I can. ^^**

**Koji: Grr. -_-**

**Shannon: At least you didn't get a ball kicked at your head.**

**Nazu: You deserve it after shoving me into Koichi like that.**

**Shannon: Oh come on! You two can't deny it!**

**Nazu: And having me fall off a wall is going to help me **_**how**_**?**

**Kaito: And before a fight breaks out, I'll cut it there. Yay for some Koizu! (shot) Could this be tencanically a confession? (double shot) Well, Shannon did ruin the moment. :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed this more lighthearted chapter. The next one is hopefully going to be a bit funnier. All I'm saying is baby-sitting. :)**


	44. Chapter 44: The Final Gem

X::::::::X change of scenes -- beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

_Rukia-chappy: Thank you. ^^ Oh, I don't want to drown people who don't like Koizu but I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) And yes, there is an official season 6. The main character is a goggle head named Taiki and his partner is cute. If you want to see the news about it, I'd follow the link on the top of my Profile._

_Razen-X: Thank you. ^^ I'm glad the humor was decent since I completely suck at humor._

_Immortal Fallen Radiance: Well, I'm glad you liked it. Well, that's Shannon for you. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they would scold her for it._

**Kaito: Well, know for something a bit more fun. :D**

**Everyone: (groan) Not baby-sitting!**

**Kaito: This is going to be hilarious. Especially for Nazu since she **_**loves**_** pets. (smiles evilly)**

**Nazu: (annoyed)**

**Shannon: Hey, Takuya! Wanna help me babysit?**

**Zoe: No, he's with **_**me.**_

**Koji: (holds back a glare)**

**JP: (frowns)**

**Seth: Oh boy.**

**Takehito: (looks down)**

**Kaito: Heh, note to self, don't make love triangles so big. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or any references.**

**Arc 6: The Silver Gems**

Chapter 44: The Final Gem

"We have to _watch _them?" questioned Nazu. Her tone gave away that she wasn't too thrilled about this.

"Oh, come on, Naz," Shannon said patting her on the back. "They're just animals– er kids. What's so bad about that?" If looks could have killed, Nazu's would have made Shannon drop dead.

"We don't have time, though," Koji jumped in, glancing at the small In-training Digimon. "We _have _to find the Silver Gem before Piximon or the Void Constellation does. We're close to it and we can't just leave it now."

"Koji's right," agreed JP. "We can't just leave it alone."

"Then we'll just have to look for it with these guys," answered Takuya. "Well, I _did _promise that Elecmon that we would watch these guys." Nazu, Koji, JP, and Zoe gave out exasperated sighs. They all had came to the small village only a few short minutes ago while tracing the last Silver Gem through here. It was ridiculously close to the small village but an Elecmon had manage to stop them and ask them to watch the village for a short while.

Well, it was more of a rushed question that no one was able to answer as he had taken off, not even waiting for a consent or decline. Now they were all left with six In-training Digimon. They took a glance at them, unsure of what to do. The six of them, containing a Gigimon, a Viximon, a Cocomon, a Kapurimon, a Gumimon, and a Yaamon, glanced back with interest, wondering what the humans were going to do.

"Well, can't we look for the gem with them with us?" piped up Tommy.

"It'd be dangerous if we run into any of the Void Constellation," pointed out JP.

"Then only _some _of us look for the Gem," suggested Shannon, picking up the Kapurimon and hugging it. "We said that we'd watch these guys. Not all of us need to be here. Back when I went to a daycare, there were only a few staff members to a good twenty kids."

"Can you let me go?" asked the Kapurimon, trying to wiggle out of the human girl's arms.

"Shannon does have a point," agreed Zoe. "So, who is willing to stay with these guys?"

"I would!" volunteered Shannon. Takehito, JP, and Tommy agreed as well.

"Then the rest of us are going to scout out for it?" asked Takuya, looking around at Seth, Hayato, Koji, Nazu, Zoe, and Koichi. "How far is the Silver Gem, Naz?"

Nazu held back an irritated sigh as she pulled out her D-tector. The Void Warrior looked at her map. Giving a thoughtful look at it, she replied, "It's not too far from here. Maybe in a few miles radius of here?"

"You can't tell exactly?" questioned Hayato with a raised eyebrow.

"No, apparently, I can't," she answered. She began leaving. "I'll look to the north of here. _You _take the south end, Fukutani." Hayato simply grinned and began heading out the door after her. Koji sighed, shaking his head, following Seth and Koichi out the door.

Takuya and Zoe were the first ones to begin leaving but something pulled at his pant leg. Takuya looked down to see the Yaamon trying to get his attention. "Hey, can I follow you?" it asked.

The Flame Warrior frowned. "It's too dangerous," he stated. "Trust me, it'd be a bad idea if we find it and run into…"

Unfortunately for him, the Yaamon knew how to get what he wanted. Suddenly, he burst into tears, pretending to cry. Only to make things worse, the rest had heard. They all looked at them both in question. "What happened?" asked Tommy and JP.

"Takuya, what did you _do_?" demanded Zoe, walking up to both of them and crossed her arms.

"I–! He-!" Takuya stuttered but the Warrior of Wind didn't give him a chance to explain.

Bending down, Zoe scooped up Yaamon and cradled him. "Oh, what did the giant moron do to you?" she asked motherly.

"He wouldn't let me come!" Yaamon cried in feigned sorrow. Zoe gave him a glare. Takuya froze, unable to say anything and looked towards the others for help. Shannon was shaking her head disapprovingly at Takuya while JP seemed busy with Tommy and the other In-training Digimon. Takehtio shrugged. _Oh, come on! That ain't even fair!_

"Takuya, you didn't have to be so harsh!" Zoe scolded him, shifting Yaamon to one arm and put the other on her hip.

"I wasn't!" argued Takuya.

"Don't argue with me, Kanbara! He's coming with us." Zoe began leaving with Yaamon perched on her shoulder. The small In-training Digimon looked back at him and stuck his tongue out at him tauntingly. Takuya grounded his teeth together and followed the blond out the door.

Shannon sighed and looked towards Takehito, a gleam in her eye. "Come on," she said, pulling on his arm. JP and Tommy had managed to calm down the other five In-training Digimon and watched them go. The Viximon and the Gigimon followed them.

X::::::::X

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked quietly.

Shannon's eyes flickered to her D-tector. "Oh, don't worry," she reassured him. "You have to admit, those two…"

"But why are you bringing me?" Takehito questioned, fiddling with his shirt.

"Well…" The Warrior of Water wasn't sure exactly. Then she just settled on, "I just enjoy your company, I guess." Takehito flushed slightly at her smile.

"O-oh, okay."

"Which way? Which way?" sang Shannon, spinning around and following the screen. Takehito was right behind her.

"Hey, where ya going?" asked the Viximon, jumping on Takehito's shoulder, causing the boy to yell in shock. The Gigimon nudged his leg.

"Gez, there's no need to scream," Gigimon teased.

Shannon turned around, alarmed. "What was that about?" She noticed that they had been followed. "What are you guys doing here? Should you be back with JP and Tommy?"

"The other humans?" asked Viximon before laughing. "You guys seem like much more fun then those two."

Gigimon looked at the American. "So, where you going?" he repeated.

"Just going to check up on a few friends of ours," the girl answered simply. The Warrior of Steel began to hope that they wouldn't find them at all and just ended up finding the Silver Gem. The Viximon hopped down from Takehito's shoulders and up onto Shannon's and took a look at the D-tector screen, skimming it over.

"Oh! We can lead you there! Just this way!" Viximon cried. "We can take a path through forest and over the river."

"Let's just hope to not meet the Big Bad Wolf on the way," giggled Shannon, following Viximon's lead as the In-training began heading off towards the right. Takehito glanced down at Gigimon that glanced up at him. The two just followed the fox Digimon and female Warrior.

X::::::::X

Takuya, Zoe, and Yaamon kept walking in silence. "Takuya, did you have to shout?" she inquired.

"That thing won't stop making faces at me!" exasperated Takuya, jabbing an irritated finger at the In-training Digimon. Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, both of you," she said.

Takuya made a face. He really didn't like being bossed around a lot but he held it back. "Zoe, are you really angry at me?" he asked.

Zoe sighed. "No, not really," she admitted. The Warrior of Wind just stopped and turned to look at him, Yaamon still perched on her shoulder like a bird in a tree. "It's just, Takuya, you're acting like a child. I'd expect you to act your age."

"And you're acting older than you are," Takuya answered with a frown. "You don't have to be acting like my mother. It's kinda creepy loving someone like my mother that way." He feigned a shiver. Zoe's serious gaze faded into fits of giggles.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she said after she settled down. "So, I'm _now _your girlfriend. I swear, I'd shoot the writer if this was a story. After how many chapters would this be?"

"Ah, who cares," Takuya answered with a grin. "Let's just go find the Chaos Emerald–rip off."

"_Silver Gem_, Takuya," the Warrior of Wind corrected, shaking her head amusingly. "The Silver Gem."

"You guys looking for something shinny?" asked Yaamon, piping up for the first time. "According to everyone else, there was supposed to be some treasure somewhere around here! I wanted to come with you guys to prove to the others that something like that was real! Come on, I think it was this way!" Yaamon jumped off of Zoe's shoulder and began bouncing towards the West.

X::::::::X

"Here's the river! They should just be over there!" called Viximon, pointing towards the bridge with her tail. Even though Shannon was enthusiastic on trying to "check" up on the "lovebirds" and the fact that she was the Warrior of Water, she knew enough to not cross a rickety wooden bridge over a mile above a river.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" asked Takehito, glancing at Gigimon. He wasn't one too comfortable about crossing the river, since if he fell in, he wouldn't have been able to swim.

"None that I know of," answered Gigimon.

"Don't you want to find out how things are going on?" asked Viximon, annoyed that the humans weren't going to use the directions.

"Look, we've seen enough movies to know _not _to cross a bridge over a raging river," Shannon stated. "We'll just go up river a ways. We should be fine then."

"It's not like it's a boiling lake of lava!" cried Viximon. "There's nothing to it! Just take one step at a time!" She ran towards the bridge to demonstrate what she meant. The small fox Digimon ran out onto the middle of the bridge and jumped up and down on it. "See?"

Shannon, Takehito, and Gigimon followed her to the foot of the bridge. "Come on back over," Shannon said. "We'll find another way to go."

Viximon pouted, jutting out a lip. She wanted to argue but Shannon put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Viximon sighed and went back to them. Suddenly, a jet of water flew upwards, destroying the bridge behind Viximon. Viximon looked back in panic.

"RUN!" the three shouted but Viximon hadn't moved. Another jet of water shot up right next to the bridge. Aquariusmon landed in front of the bridge, holding her trident gingerly in one hand and gazing at the female human from under her helmet.

"So, where's the Silver Gems that you have?" she asked, jabbing her trident at them.

"Look, we don't have it," Shannon said, grabbing her D-tector. She and Takehito wasted no time Spirit Evolving into Ranamon and Mercurymon. "Besides, if we did have them, we wouldn't tell you, poser."

"Oh, girly, you will wish you never did say that," Aquariusmon said, stepping out of the way of the bridge and pointing towards the bridge. Viximon was still stock still, shivering on the bridge, looking at the gaping hole in fear. "I'm the closest to the bridge." Aquariusmon placed her trident on the rope that helped hold the bridge up. "So, how about we rephrase what we said, hm, girly?"

Ranamon growled and Mercurymon glanced at Viximon. Gigimon narrowed his eyes at the female Digimon. "How dare you threaten my friend, bully!" he cried, dashing forwards and embers flaring up in his mouth. "HOT BITE!"

Aquariusmon easily kicked him away. Ranamon and Mercurymon ran forwards and bent down around him. "You all right?" asked Ranamon, helping him up.

Mercurymon glared daggers at the Void Constellation. Takehito had never been as angry as he was now, save for when he was fighting the "ghost" Mercurymon. "How can you just threaten young Digimon like this?" he demanded.

Aquariusmon sighed, putting her arms up in a whatever shrug. "What does it matter if an insignificant child dies? It's not as if it's the end of the world," she answered, shaking her head. "As much I must follow Piximon, I find it stupid how he's willing to let you live. You flies are meant to play a big part in this new world but you have no intention of doing anything of the sort. If he didn't need you, I would just kill you right now."

"Then lets see you try!" The two Warriors jumped forwards. The Warrior of Steel slammed into Aquariusmon before she could even try to snap the rope while Ranamon raced onto the bridge and grabbed Viximon. Aquariusmon and Mercruymon struggled against each other as the fell. The Void Constellation shoved off from him and fired icicles at them, which Mercurymon fired back up at her. Those that flew past her hit the bridge, destroying the ropes.

Ranamon panicked and raced towards the other end of the bridge but had no luck. The floor gave way and they began falling. Below, Mercurymon had hit the surface of the water. Being the Warrior of Steel, he began sinking faster than he would have as a human. He tumbled and turned, causing him to revert to his human self and loose air. His lungs screamed for air. Aquariusmon glided through the water easily.

"So, now that you're in my territory, you are nothing more than a ragged doll," she grinned. "Water Meteor!" Ice began to form around her trident but the boy quickly disappeared as a water current pushed him out of the way of her attack. The water current continued upwards, shooting high into the air and making him land on the surface of the nearest bank. Takehtio coughed out water and gasped in jagged breaths of air. After getting his vision to not be so spotty, he glanced up to see Ranamon and Viximon land in front of him.

The two Digimon ran over to the boy. Ranamon steadied him as she helped him up. He could hear worry in her voice. "Are you okay, Takehtio?" she asked quickly. Takehito turned his head towards her gazed in her eyes which matched her tone of voice.

The Warrior of Water gasped as she saw the gratefulness in his eyes. Her heart throbbed slightly and her blue face turned into a red tint. It didn't last to long though. The blast of ice shards flew towards them. Takehtio kicked off the ground the best he could, making them tumble to the ground and escape the attack. Finally snapped out of it, the watched as Aquariusmon prepare another attack. They got up and raced out of the way. Takehito re-Spirit Evolved into Mercurymon while Ranamon flew forwards, throwing up a Dark Vapor to use as a cover as she Slide Evolved into Calmaramon.

Aquariusmon flew out of the acidic cloud, her armor slightly eaten away and an angered look on her face. "Aquarius Trident!" She fired boiling hot water at the Warrior of Steel. He easily absorbed it but his arms burned. Takehtio gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out. From above, Calmaramon crashed down on her. She jumped away before firing an Acid Ink at her.

Aquariusmon cried out in anguish as the acid hit her bare skin and covered her eyes. Unable to see, she wouldn't have been able to dodge and that was what Mercurymon was hoping for.

"Dark Reflection!" The boiling hot water shot out towards her washing away the acid but only adding to the burning sensation on her skin. Aquariusmon collapsed, gasping and screaming.

Calmaramon Slide Evolved into Ranamon. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her. _I definitely wouldn't want to be in her shoes, _she said to herself. The Warrior of Water conducted the cool water from the river to splash into the female Void Constellation. Pain coursed through Aquariusmon and it was too much. She turned into a shadow orbited by Fractal Code. Ranamon quickly scanned the data.

"What the-?" came a shout of new voices. The two turned to see Nazu and Koichi run towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Koichi, noticing that they were in their Human Spirits. "_What _happened?"

"We were attacked by Aquariusmon," Mercurymon explained and Ranamon answered, "and we defeated her!"

The two walked closer to the two as they de-evolved into their human forms. Nazu crossed her arms and gave them an irritated look. "You were following us, weren't you?" she asked.

"Kinda," answered Shannon, rubbing the back of her head. "This little girl decided to get into trouble, though, honest!"

Nazu shook her head and yelled, "Look, can't you just _stop_ trying to nose your way into my business?"

Shannon ignored her and turned her attention towards Takehito. She smiled at him and the boy felt slightly uncomfortable, his cheeks flushing slightly. The next thing that happened took him completely off guard. Shannon kissed his cheek and it took everything he had to keep himself upright. She drew back, still smiling.

Takehtio's flush became a deep crimson as he stuttered, "Wh-wh-wh-what w-w-w-w-was th-th-th-that f-f-for?"

"Well, you saved me from those raining icicles when I wasn't paying attention. Honestly, I have no idea why I didn't see those coming," she explained, still smiling. She turned her back to him and allowed herself to go bright red as she realized that she was feeling really strange about what she did. _Oh, what's wrong with me? _she thought. _Takehito's only a friend yet…_

Nazu blinked and Koichi fitted it together. "Well, finally," he said to himself.

Suddenly, they were cut off from the silence as attacks began raining down at them. Unprepared, they had no time to shield themselves from the attack…

X::::::::X

Takuya and Zoe had followed Yaamon towards a ruined temple that had a striking resemblance of an ancient stone village. "It should be somewhere around here," Yaamon said, looking around.

"Well, we better hurry," stated Takuya. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"So, you're here as well?" asked a voice from behind them. The spun around to see Piximon and StarAngemon making their way towards them. "So, you're after the Silver Gems as well. I'm sorry, Takuya and Izumi, but you can't stop us from getting them. As of right now, the others are getting the two in your possession."

Worry suddenly filled the two. They had broken up into small groups and on their own, no one would easily defeat them easily since they had Mega forms. Zoe pulled out her D-tector in hopes of contacting anyone but everyone she tried didn't answer.

Piximon sighed. "Why don't you give up?" he asked with concern. "You and your friends will be spared and will have a whole knew world where there is no war, no conflict. Don't you want something like that?"

The two would admit that a world like that would be something but they knew enough that no world like that could exists– not now anyway. "Yeah, but at what cost?" demanded Takuya. "The death of _billions_?"

"No matter how you gloss up what your doing for a utopia doesn't make it right!" shouted Zoe. "If our worlds disappear, humans die out permanently! We aren't like Digimon. When we die, we don't get reborn! Are you going to really going to do a genocide?"

Piximon shook his head. "Your race won't be completely killed," Piximon pointed out. "There will still be eleven humans left. Any human that has transcended to the Digital World would be spared. Their hearts are strong enough to take them towards the new world. It has been done in different worlds, as said by Wisemon."

The two froze. "Wisemon _works _for you?" they asked.

Piximon shook his head. "He never did. He did stand in my way, though, so I had him killed," he said. "Now enough of this. Please allow us to pass, we must collect the last Silver Gem."

Takuya pulled out his D-tector. "I won't let you!" He Beast Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon and glanced back at Yaamon and Zoe. "Zoe, you go and find the jewel. I'll distract them long enough to allow you to get a head start."

"No way!" Zoe argued. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone. You could get hurt on your own!"

The dragon glanced back at her. "What's more important? Me or the world? The others could have lost the Gems. As long as we have _one_, we can stop his harebrained plan."

"But-!" Zoe wanted to argue but cut herself off. She knew the Warrior of Flame was right. "All right," she relented. "You promise you won't die?"

"Of course!" With that, BuringGreymon flew into the air and engulfed himself in flames. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" Piximon flew out of the way but StarAngemon just stayed still. He stopped him with his hands. Zoe took the chance and ran for it, just as Piximon began flying overhead.

StarAngemon saw the girl getting away. He flew into the air and went flying after her but BurningGreymon grabbed his sash, causing him to stop. Both heads turned their attention back towards the dragon. "Where do you think you're going?" asked BurningGreymon. "I'm your opponent!"

StarAngemon simply narrowed both sets of eyes. "Twin Fates!"

X::::::::X

Zoe kept running. "Are you sure it's around here?" she gasped at Yaamon who rested in her arms.

"Yeah," he answered. "I know we're close! It's has to be in the biggest building here!" The two kept racing through the stone village until they arrived at the foot of a Roman temple. This had to be it! Zoe raced up the steps and into the building. The ceiling had caved in long ago, leaving a huge stone pile right in the middle of the building. She took no time Spirit Evolving into Kazemon and flying over the rubble towards the statue at the far end. It resembled a circle with twelve symbols that looked like different constellations written across it. In the middle of it was an emerald with the lopsided Z: the final Silver Gem.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," said a voice from behind. Kazemon turned to look behind her but didn't anticipate the attack the flew towards her.

X::::::::X

Takuya had been overpowered. StarAngemon had evolved into Geminimon and both of the bodies were too much. He was close to collapsing but a blast of light and a seed had stopped one of the twin Digimon from attacking. KendoGarurumon and Arbormon had made their way towards BurningGreymon. He let out a sigh of relief. "Took you long enough," he breathed.

"Sorry it took us," Koji apologized.

Arbormon helped him up. "At least we found you alive."

"And a good thing too," Takuya replied. "You guys would have to break it to Zoe and _try _too keep her from bringing me back to life and killing me again." Both boys chortled. They had completely forgotten about Geminimon's second body.

"Twin Star" was the last thing that they heard.

X::::::::X

Piximon, both of Geminimon's bodies, Starmafmon, and StarPegasusmon had met up with their prizes. The four gems glowed brightly and a Spirit held the young girl's D-tector. "Where is Aquariusmon?" asked Piximon.

"She was killed by two of the humans before I arrived," answered Starmafmon, not even daunted in the slightest from the loss of their comrade. "We'll be able to get her back."

Piximon nodded. "Let's get to the temple," he instructed. "It's going to take a while to open the whole into the Middle World."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Kaito: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. I've been suffering from writer's block and had just gotten over it. Hope you like the little Takumi moments there. I haven't really had much Takumi scenes since way back when it seems. Those who caught the Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, and Shrek references, I give you guys kudos! Anyway, only **_**two **_**chapters left. Yeah, I didn't like how it would lead up to the end so I changed it up and cut a **_**lot **_**out that wasn't needed. In other news: I have a poll up deciding which story I should work on next! I'll give you guys previews for it since a majority of my readers are from this story here. Terriermon, start up the summaries!**

**Terriermon: ON IT!**

**Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Ten- **A story looking into the Ancient Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucemon. It will include answers to questions that have been running through my head. I have been hinting at this a few times in the story. Not only will it include the Legendary Ten but also what the heck happened to the other Royal Knights and where the Celestial Digimon came from. It will have a slight Tamers like feel in the later part of the story. It will consist of three parts and takes place about four years before Frontier and five years before Somebody's Hero.

**Digimon Frontier: Fallen World- **This has been something I wanted to do since I began thinking about DLH and including him. This story will take place 3 years after the end of Somebody's Hero. It will include Tommy, Shinya, nine other OCs, all twenty-two Spirits (the original ten + the Void Spirits), and elements much like Frontier. It will consist of two parts.

**Signs of Balance- **A story based around Pokemon. It'll be my first multi-chapter story about any of the Pokemon characters, so I think this should be an interesting project. This one will have Dawn/Hikari and Paul/Shinji in it and I get to look into the past of the latter. This story will include those characters, light Ikarishipping, and OCs galore while it takes place during the events of the Sinnoh League.

**Kaito: Well, see any you like?**

**Koji: Paul, huh?**

**Takuya: He's just like you, ya know. A complete hard a-.**

**Kaito: (coughs) Anyway, interested in any of them? Be sure to vote then~!**

**Tommy: Will you be working on the other stories? The ones on Hiatus?**

**Kaito: Of course! They'll be worked on one at a time. First would be Disappearance of Light and Hope since it is the shortest of the three and already planned. Then I'll slowly work on the others while I'm working on other stories.**

**Koichi: This'll give us a break, hopefully. It'd be interesting to see her work on something besides us as mains.**

**Koji: At least she then won't be accused of having us out of character.**

**Kaito: I haven't been accused of that yet! Unless I know they're out of character, I then put a warning. Anyway, sorry for the extremely long author's notes here at the end! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45: Crystal Clear Ending

X::::::::X change of scenes - beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter 

_Rukia-chappy: Ah, it's all right! Glad you like the Takumi moment. Yep all good things must come to an end. Be prepared for the next chapter being updated right after this one! _

_Luv2write and laugh: Well, I've had a somewhat busy life so far and I've been writing other stories as well. Here I've gotten writers block until not too long ago and had to replan the last several chapters. By summer, I should have plenty of time to upload once a week or so. Sorry, I already have all my OCs for Fallen World but I have an eventual "movie" fic for it. Yasmin would be one of the other two characters for it. Glad you like the fic though. :) _

_Immortal Fallen Radiance: Glad you liked it. I'm kind of surprised that no one has expanded on the legend but they have for the original Digidestined before Tai and the gang. I'll do the best I can! _

_RazenX: Glad you liked it! Well, here are the last two chapters!_

**Kaito: So, guys, how're you feeling? **

**Koji: Annoyed. **

**Takuya: Like I was hit by a train. **

**Zoe: My back hurts. **

**Nazu: Pissed. **

**Hayato: My butt hurts. **

**Shannon: Confused. **

**Takehito: Like I was just hit over the head. **

**Seth: Just like Takehito but with a two by four. **

**Koichi: Headache. JP: Exhausted. **

**Tommy: What'd I miss? **

**Kaito: Anyway… Since everyone is sore and/or wanting to kill me, I'll do the Disclaimer. I, Kaito Lune, DON'T own Digimon. On with the story! Everyone: (sarcastically) Yay.**

**Arc 6: The Silver Gems**

Chapter 45: Crystal Clear Ending

All eleven Warriors had met up back at the village. They were bruised, sore, and empty handed. "We lost the Gem," they explained to each other. Surprise covered each face as they heard of each other's losses. Doubt began filling each mind.

Nazu sat a distance away, sulking slightly. Her Spirits now gone, she felt like a part of her was taken. _What use can I be now? I don't have my Spirits?_

The ten other Warriors looked back at the girl with frowns. "What can we do now? They have all the gems and probably by now have opened whatever it was!" said Shannon, leaning against the wall closest to her.

"Even if they make it to the temple, they will have a few hours to fully open the gate," Bokomon explained, opening the book and pointing at the text. The beaten Warriors had some renewed hope with that. The six original Legendary Warriors glanced at each other.

"How come the book has information on the Silver Gems and not the Crests?" asked JP. The Silver Gems were most likely far more ancient than the Crests were.

Bokomon snapped the book shut in annoyance. "I don't know. I'm not the one who wrote it," he answered.

Koji stepped forwards. "That means we still have enough time to maybe stop this," he stated. Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, and Koichi nodded in agreement. They had been through this before with Lucemon, defeating him even the chips were stacked against them and they had lost the Digital World. The six had made a tacit pack to themselves and each other that they would not give up, even after it was over. The five newer Warriors didn't seem up to a deal like that but that was most likely because they had never fought for something with all their hearts like they soon would be.

"What about her?" asked Seth, indicating towards Nazu. "She doesn't have her Spirits anymore."

Nazu looked over at them. She stood up, hardening her resolve and getting rid of the depressed look. "I'm coming with," she said. "I may not have my Spirits but I might be able to grab the Gems. Or at least one." She didn't want to be useless, not again. Nazu was a Warrior too.

Hayato shook his head. "You'll just slow us down," he said, "and just get in the way."

"For a short while," Takuya admitted, "but if we get her Spirits back, she'll be able to fight along side us. The ten of us is more than enough to finish off those guys. Besides, even if we all tell her to stay, she wouldn't listen."

"That's right," everyone else agreed. Most of them– save Zoe and Tommy– didn't know exactly how she felt but they knew that they would refuse to just stand by, much like how Nazu was now. Everyone rose.

"Let's get those Silver Gems back!" Takuya cried, pumping his fist into the air.

"Where are we supposed to know where they went?" inquired Takehito and Tommy.

"Maybe it'll just drop out of the sky?" suggested Terriermon. Everyone gave him blank looks. He shrugged with a small guilty smile on his face. "I'm joking!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "M-m-maybe I-I-I should kee-ep my mouth shut next t-t-time!" the dog cried over the shaking. Seth began to panic the worst out of everyone. When it was over, he was still panicking.

Shannon, Zoe, Tommy, and JP rushed over to him while the others rushed outside to see what was going on. They stopped in amazement, mouth and eyes wide. Soon enough, the five followed the other six. Shannon, Zoe, Tommy, JP, and Seth also stopped and stared. The sky had gone pitch black, Northern Lights danced in the nothingness surrounding an amazing pillar of white light. It was a beautiful sight that only those who knew what would come after it also saw it as terrifying. It had begun.

"Have to admit, they know how to go out with a bang," Seth said unsteadily, breaking the silence. The Warrior of Wood still didn't seem to have gotten over the shock of the earthquake.

"La è bella!" breathed Zoe. Shannon and Nazu nodded their silent agreement. Zoe took one step closer to Takuya, slipping her hand into his. That made the goggle-head snap his attention towards her and back at everyone else. His gaze fell on Koji, who was staring back at them. He winced, noticing their hands but turned his attention back towards Takuya.

"Everybody ready?" they asked.

"YEAH!" the booming cry came as the ten of the eleven Warriors pulled out their D-tectors and Spirit Evolved or Beast Spirit Evolved. Terriermon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Lopmon stood behind them.

"Same routine?" asked Terriermon with a frown. Agunimon inclined his head affirmatively. Terriermon sulked but didn't argue. Bokomon stood tall with tears in his eyes. Pride filled through him.

"The hope of two worlds rests in capable hands," he said.

"Good luck," bid Lopmon, stepping forwards. "You humans are the strongest I know of. I wish I could help but I'm of no use. We shall wait here for your return." The last of the Celestial Angels gave the humans a deep bow. The Warriors and human gave quick nods. Nazu hoped onto BurningGreymon's back while Kazemon carried Kumamon and Ranamon rode KendoGarurumon before taking off towards the pillar of light and their final battle that would decide the fate of two worlds.

X::::::::X

Piximon sighed. Everything was going smoothly. The new world, it was just in his grasps. It was just a little longer. Anticipation overcame him, making the small fairy jittery. He held his staff tightly in both hands and the light given off from the Silver Gems danced in around with the excitement in the master's eyes. The servants stood behind them, indifferent. Their wish was finally being given to them. After the new world was made, all of their partners would be back– including Andromidimon.

"It's almost here," Piximon breathed as if he was witnessing something truly beautiful. "I shall truly miss this world but that's only because it was where I've grown up all my digital life."

"Then why destroy something so beautiful?" shouted a male voice from behind Piximon. They all turned towards the newcomers– the Legendary Warriors– as they filed into the room, ready for battle.

"So, that's short stuff?" Gigasmon howled in laughter. "He may be strong, but he's tough," Kazemon warned him, Slide Evolving into Zephyrmon.

Piximon shook his head. "Why do you intend on continuing a loosing battle?" he insisted, sincerely confused why they would stop his dream. "A world for the better, don't you want that?"

"Yeah, but not when it means the death of everyone!" shouted Calmaramon angrily. "Everyone should work together to get a world of peace!"

"Through more and more war?" Piximon asked, "What's the point of fighting for peace in this world when it will only erupt into chaos?"

"That's not true!" argued JagerLoewemon. "People are trying to find peace. Humanity is trying! What's your making is war!"

"And the last one that no one will remember." That was the last thing that was said before the humans decided that they had enough talking. Nazu slid off of BurningGreymon's back and ran for flew into battle at her but KendoGarurumon was there first, crashing into him easily. The rest rushed into battle with war cries.

Everyone split into groups and ganged up on different Digimon. Korikakumon, Calmaramon, and MetalKabuterimon ganged up on Stardramon, lashing at him with the freezing winds, electrical beams, and black acid which he easily turned away with flames and storms. KendoGarurumon, JagerLoewemon, and Zephyrmon attacked StarPegasusmon on all sides with black energy balls, steel blades, and plasma laced talons. StarPegasusmon dodged them– but just barely. BurningGreymon and Petaldramon were firing hot flames and tornadoes made of leaves at Geminimon's two bodies but they were easily returning the blows and dodging them. Gigasmon had decided to attack Starmafmon by ramming into him but Starmafmon was a safe distance away. Starmafmon easily summoned spirits to deal with the troll Digimon. Mercurymon joined Gigasmon, throwing whatever attack that passed him towards Starmafmon but it was only taken by the spirits that he conjured.

Attacks flashed everywhere. Nazu had to hit the ground or roll out of the way of attacks constantly as she made her way as quickly as she could to the other end towards the alter. Piximon had kept his back towards the battle, white streams of light were connected to him and pulsing like veins full of blood. He didn't appear worried that they might loose. All he cared about was his new world. Nazu leaped at the alter trying to place one of her hands on the Silver Gems but something raced towards them.

She didn't anticipate that a shock wave of energy would sound from the gems. The force of it made her topple to the ground. Piximon took notice of her finally when she went running towards him again. Piximon sighed and waved his staff. A wave of multicolored energy lashed out like a shock wave and bound the Void Warrior. With another wave of Piximon's staff, she flew was tossed into the wall like a rag doll, screaming all the way.

The JagerLoewemon, Calmaramon, Zephyrmon, KendoGarurumon, and Petaldramon stopped what they were doing as they heard the scream. "NAZU!" shouted JagerLoewemon, spinning around on impulse and rushing towards them. While the others were distracted, StarPegasusmon rained ice shards down on Zephyrmon. BurningGreymon heard and immediately broke off his attack to go and aid the falling harpy Digimon but was shot in the back by a Twin Fate from Geminimon.

Stardramon, using his tail, knocked the distracted Calmaramon into MetalKabuterimon just as he was about to fire an Electron Cannon. Then he summoned a small storm to keep the other Hybrids busy. A lightning bolt streaked across the field towards JagerLoewemon and hitting him in the side, causing him to flinch and fall to the ground. Even with their fallen got up as quickly as they could before fighting back with vengeance.

BurningGreymon had went to rejoin his fight with Geminimon, slamming both bodies as they were about to rush at Petaldramon. KendoGarurumon had sliced up StarPegasusmon badly with the help of a Hurricane Gale from Zephyrmon and a reflected bolt of lightning from Mercurymon. Korikakumon helped Calmaramon out of the pile MetalKabuterimon just before a stray laser beam from another battle nearly hit them. She had jumped into the air and used a Titanic Twist to slam into the Chinese dragon just as Korikakumon used his dreadlocks to snare Stardramon into place and making him unable to move, allowing MetalKabuterimon enough time to fire off his Electron Cannon. Only Gigasmon and Mercurymon were having troubles even getting to Starmafmon.

The scale Digimon noticed that his comrades were on the loosing ends. His eyes closed as he summon several spirits. "Ebony Blast!" Starmafmon opened his eyes and turned his eyes in the direction of where the attack was coming from. He quickly summoned a Spirit to protect himself before sending it out to attack the mechanical lion.

You humans have no hope in stopping the inevitable," Piximon said to Nazu. She glowered at him silently. That was all she could really do. Struggling against her bonds did nothing. "Watch." And that's what she did.

"REDEMPTION!" Flame-like ghosts erupted from the mist and slammed into the ten Warriors, giving their enemies time to recover enough to add their own attacks to cause them to become overpowered. Those who could fly took to the sky but were lashed at with thunderbolts and flame dragons from Stardramon. Those on the ground had been attacked by StarPegasusmon's sword or beams from the twin Digimon.

As soon as one ghost was destroyed, two more came and ganged up on their victim. Soon, they all began taking so much damage that they couldn't fight back. With the fall of each of her friends, the more desperate she became. "Stop!" she cried. "Koichi! JP! Tommy! Takehtio! Everyone! DON'T GIVE UP! Fight back! FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT!"

Try as they might, they couldn't fight against all the ghosts on top of the three attacking Void Constellations. Nazu looked up at Starmafmon and narrowed her eyes. _If only I could stop him from summoning those Spirits! I have to be able to do something!_ She bowed her head, doubt filling her. _What can I do though? _

Piximon sighed and turned his back towards the battle. "It's going to be a pity," he said. "Such a pity that you don't understand how hopeless this is."

"Hopeless?" whispered Nazu. She looked out at her friends who were struggling to shove the ghosts off of them. "Hopeless? I can do something. I came here, wanting to be able to not be useless..." She jerked her head up. Angry tears threatening to spill over. "I want to help. I _will_ help! I know I can do _something_!"

"It's almost time. Tears will do you no good once this world is created," the fairy shook his head and waved a hand.

_"It seems to be as if I was forgotten," _a voice echoed through the room. Everything fell silent. Stardramon and Starmafmon's eyes widened in shock and StarPegasusmon gaped. The human children looked up in question why everything had stopped.

"A... Andromidimon?" gasped the voices of the twin bodies of Geminimon.

"Andromidimon?" repeated everyone else in surprise and confusion.

_"Exactly." _The voice sounded amused. _"Sorry I haven't been in touch, Naz. Appears that your Crest has enough power to reach me. Well, here's my response."_

Starmafmon gave out a cry. Green light began to shine from within him and compose itself around Nazu, breaking the bonds that held her and completely filling her vision with the bright D-tector raced towards the mass of light from Starmafmon before disappearing in the light. That exact same glow began filling the other warriors, reenergizing them.

"What's going on?" inquired Ranamon, looking at her hands in question.

Those who knew what was happening grinned. "An evolution!" shouted Korikakumon. "She's getting her Fusion Evolution."

"About damn time!" cried KendoGarurumon. With renewed confidence, the ten Warriors stood up and rushed into battle again.

The light exploded after a shout of "Fusion Spirit Evolution" and a new Digimon stood in the room. She was tall with long dark hair that was tied back behind her. She wore a skin tight suit that ended like fingerless gloves at her hands under a teal skin tight jumpsuit that had no sleeves and went down to her knees, black boots with gold metal plates, and ice blue shoulder armor imbedded with stones. She wore an ice blue scarf with a silver bell hanging from it and a mask with red markings along the eyes. A machine was strapped to each fore arm with a single large blade the length of her whole arm.

"I will stop this, _now_! I as, Toumoumon, won't watch as everyone around me die!" she cried. The blades on Toumoumon's writs flipped forwards and began glowing hotly. "Grand Void!" She placed the tips of them together and then made a swinging motion, creating a shock wave that seemed to distort the space around it. It broke into parts and sliced at the ghosts. They disappeared on contact.

The Void Constellations had finally snapped out of their stupor and decided to go in for the kill to get the Spirits back. Toumoumon leaped out of the way of the coming attacks. She didn't want to fight them– yet. Her main objective was Starmafmon. The mist focused on summoning more departed and having them attack the oncoming Hybrid warrior Digimon. She slashed them away using her blades but more kept coming.

Toumoumon jumped back as several had came on too quickly. "Heaven's Inferno!" A purple and silver aura covered her body like fire, then they moved to her blades. With a sweeping motion, a blast of the flame-like aura burned through the spirits. She ran forwards through them, trying to ignore the screams of pain from them. She jumped high enough to meet Starmafmon, stabbing something within the mist.

Starmafmon roared in pain. Toumoumon made a swinging motion with her arm, knocking the balance out of his grasp and sending it skidding across the floor. Toumoumon landed on the ground and span around, just as the mist turned into a Fractal Code. Six glowing orbs matching the colors of the other Crests glowed on it. The Hybrid pulled out her D-tector and scanned the code. The glowing orbs flew towards BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Zephyrmon, JagerLoewemon, Korikakumon, and Beetlemon as if they were just released from bondage. Energy rushed over them accompanied by an emotion much alike what each of their Crests stood for.

"Oh yeah, baby!" BurningGreymon smirked under the armor as courage filled him.

"Okay, what are we missing?" asked Petaldramon, turning towards their leader just after throwing out an attack.

"Say hello to a new power," Zoe cried, sharing the same smirk as Takuya, Tommy, JP, Koji, and Koichi.

"FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the six shouted simultaneously. In a flash of red, light blue, grey, orange, carnation, and purple, Beowulfmon, RhinoKabuterimon, Reichmon, JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, and Aldamon all stood ready for battle.

"Yeah, yeah, enough looking pretty," quipped Gigasmon before spinning around in a tornado and slamming into StarPegasusmon.

The six Warriors laughed before jumping into battle. RhinoKabuterimon, JetSilphymon, and Ranamon combined their attacks against Stardramon to make an entire thunderstorm strong enough that the gale battered him around and the combination of water and lightning electrified him. The lashing rain drained much of the fire he tried to throw out at them. Beowulfmon and Reichmon had ganged up on StarPegasusmon, forcing him backwards while Daipenmon, Gigasmon, Toumoumon, and Mercurymon fought the Geminimon bodies.

All three teams forced their opponents towards the alter where Piximon still was, paying attention to his ritual. Aldamon focused his energy into a miniature sun in his hands while Petaldramon waited for the signal from the Flame Warrior.

Everything was nearly in place. "Now, Seth!"

Petaldramon nodded, thrusting his tail into the stone ground, making roots spring up and entangle themselves around the last of the Void Constellation and Piximon. Geminimon, Stardramon, and StarPegasusmon struggled against the vines but Piximon seemed to the only one undaunted by the change of events, as if he wasn't all there.

With Aldamon's attack ready, the Hybrids ran out of the fray to not be hit by the attack. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" The ball of flames flew at the Digimon, roasting them alive before they could even scream. The ball of flames exploded, collapsing the other end of the temple. The battle was over. They had won!

But that was when the dust cleared. There had been a new explosion but so much unlike the one that had ripped apart the building. This one seemed to rip apart _space_ itself. There was a blinding flash of light and a horrible screeching noise, worse than nails on a chalkboard.

Piximon was glowing and screaming at the top of his lungs, "It's open! It's open! My world is waiting for me!" He turned back to the eleven Warriors with an excited look on his face. "You have valiantly tried protecting the past, but now the future is coming. There's nothing you can do about it now!"

"We'll just see about that!" cried Beowulfmon. "Cleansing Light!" He fired the lasers and homing missiles at him but they were easily deflected by a beam of light from the gap in space.

Piximon, having enough of just standing there, flew into the gate.

"Charge!" Aldamon screamed. Everyone complied, rushing into the gate.

The world beyond the gate was like a tunnel with bright changing colors as if someone was messing with the coloring, changing from red before melting into green while going through all the colors in between. The Warrior took no notice of it as they kept their bombardment of attacks that Piximon was desperately escaping as he dashed out of their way. He had apparently lost his ability to manipulate space when he entered the gate to the "Middle World" but he was able to dodge many of them and return attacks in hopes to neutralize them but the eleven Warriors just kept coming.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Grand Void!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Thunder Laser!"

Piximon looked behind him as the small ball of energy, missiles, and beams flew towards him. There was no way that he could hold out much longer. _Is my dream nearly lost? _he thought in despair before the attacks reached him.

The Warriors ran forwards to check out the damage that they had given to him. Piximon had somehow managed to survive the onslaught of attacks but he was badly singed and close to loosing his Fractal Code. "It ends here," Aldamon announced. "Your world won't begin, not as long as we Warriors are still alive and have anything to say about it."

From seemingly nowhere, there was a deep chuckle, but the Warriors took no heed. They prepared their strongest attacks for overkill and released them.

A deafening roar, though canceled out their attacks to nothing more than… well, nothing. "Who's there?" demanded the Warriors but only Piximon knew.

His body quaked in fear and eyes wide with horror. "The power to destroy and create worlds… is in ZeedMilleniummon?"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry about the shorter Author's Notes here at the end. The next chapter will decide the outcome! Don't bother reviewing this chapter and just jump to the final one! GO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	46. Chapter 46: A Hero to Save Me Now

X::::::::X change of scenes - beginning and ending of flashbacks and dreams (^_^) (-_-) end of chapter

**Kaito: The final one… **

**Koji & Koichi: I can't believe it's almost over… **

**Seth: Yeah… **

**JP: It's hard to believe that this story has been going on for so long. **

**Nazu: Ten months… **

**Takuya: Come on! This thing isn't over yet! We have to still defeat Piximon! **

**Hayato: Gez, tears already. Save it for the end, like Taki said. **

**Shannon: Oh, shush, Hayato. We've been working in this story for a long time and now it's coming to an end. It's hard to believe. **

**Kaito: *ahem* Anyway, I want to take this time to thank EVERYONE who has read this! I also want to thank talkstoangels77, DigiBleach, Aslan Leon, duckie lover 151, elSarah, Rin Kaiser, Starowner, CJ122, Derailed, RazenX, :), Taeniaea, Rukia-chappy, aianikins, Immortal Fallen Radiance, and luv2write and laugh for reviewing. **

**I also want to thank Crazyeight for giving constructive criticism for the first eight or so chapters. Thank you to charliexchocolate, CJ122, darkhaseo90, Derailed, DigiBleach, elSarah, Emix Curse, Heavenly Angel of Light, LoneWolfVampire13, luv2write and laugh, PokemonKnight, RazenX, RedWarGrey X, Rukia-chappy, SilverStar56, Zepriyds, and Captain Luffy for adding this to their favs. I also want to thank AccessBlade, CJ122, darkhaseo90, DigiBleach, elSarah, LoneWolfVampire13, luv2write and laugh, RedWarGrey X, Rukia-chappy, Taeniaea, and xXxKameronShayneTemplexXx for adding this to their Alerts. **

**I know I thanked several people at least twice but they deserve it. :) I also thank those who read this and were too lazy to leave a review or are unable to. I dedicate this entire chapter to everyone! And Aslan Leon, if this final battle isn't better than the one with Daemon and Lilithmon, please feel free to kick my butt! I don't own Digimon in any form. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Arc 6: The Silver Gems**

Chapter 46: A Hero to Save Me Now

Piximon gulped again, eyes wide with fright. "Zeed... Millenimmon." "Hey, guys, any idea what that is?" questioned Arbormon, pointing upwards. Whatever was above them didn't look like a Digimon. No one was sure what it was but by the name, they new it was a Digimon. Whatever it was looked like a mass of a decaying body set aflame with purple and reddish-brown. Around it were glowing green fractal code rings. The creature gave out a devastating roar.

"Its ZeedMilleniummon," explained Piximon with fear in his voice. "The destroyer of worlds and time." Suddenly, his fear melted into hysterical laughter, as if he had gone mad. "I never would have imagined that it would be the Milleniummon killed all those years ago before the Digital World's pieces were brought together! You must have been sealed here by the 'Beings of the Void'."

The creature let out a gigantic roar again. Piximon flew up towards the chains but the Warriors followed. "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Ranamon, Slide Evolving into Calmaramon along with Arbormon and Mercurymon into Sakkakumon and Petaldramon. The three joined the two others, firing their respective long ranged attacks. The attacks hit dead on; all enough to turn him into a shadow and a Fractal Code. A sudden horrible feeling began filling the other Warriors; something wasn't right.

"And it ends here!" shouted Aldamon, flying upwards and pulling out his D-tector, ready to scan the Fractal Code. A second deafening roar came from ZeedMilleniummon, releasing shock waves that knocked the Mega Hybrid away from the mass of data. The digital code began to unravel and it streamed up towards the green codes surrounding ZeedMilleniummon's body. In a reaction to the new data, the codes began to glow a deeper green before turning red.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked JetSilphymon. Suddenly, their D-tectors began to vibrate and appear in front of the Legendary Warriors, glowing a bright red. The Fractal Codes from within the D-tectors began to stream out, taking on the form of all the previously killed Void Constellations. From Touhoumon's D-tector, the sign of the Void appeared, flashing red like a warning alarm. From it, a ghostlike figure of a woman with silver skin, long brown hair, and a flowing green gown appeared from it.

"Wh-what the heck's going on?" cried Touhoumon in surprise.

The female figure turned back to the Warriors with pale blue eyes. "ZeedMilleniummon's bending space and time, pulling our Fractal Codes towards him. You _must _stop him from getting those Fractal Codes! If he consumes them-!" she explained quickly but Aldamon and Beowulfmon cut her off.

"All over it!" the two cried, quickly floating up towards the codes that were already starting to make their way up towards the gigantic creature. "Destroy those Fractal Codes!" The others followed immediately.

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Grand Void!"

"Thunder Laser!"

"Leaf Cyclone!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Gigas Storm!"

"Blue Hawaii Death!"

"Acid Ink!"

"Blazing Staff!"

"Coat of Iron!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

The attacks flew at the Fractal Codes but they were cut off by a rage of shock waves from both heads and hitting the Digimon hard. Being forced back down, the Warriors could only watch as the ten Fractal Codes seep into the flashing red chains flashed one final color change back to a deep green before scattering like sand hitting the ground. "That doesn't seem so good," commented Petaldramon.

"He's free," said the woman below them. "You have to stop him! Stop him NOW! Before he destroys both worlds!"

"How do you know so much about everything?" asked Reichmon, giving the woman a side glance.

She shook her head. "I'm Andromidimon but that doesn't matter! DESTROY HIM NOW!" the woman commanded but it was too late. With a tremendous roar from ZeedMilleniummon, the tunnel around them melted into a pitch black area with two glowing spheres a good hundred times bigger than ZeedMilleniummon floating in the middle of nothingness. They both looked like what might have been the Digital World and Human World.

Masses of energy of an undefined color floated towards him from everywhere. The Warriors gritted their teeth. _There's no way we'll let him destroy both worlds!_ They flew into battle, readying their most powerful attacks they could call upon and launching them in a typhoon of elemental attacks. ZeedMilleniummon made no movement to get out of the way and allowed the deadly mixture of attacks hit him.

"We did it!" cheered Calmaramon, high-fiveing Petaldramon's tail with on of her tentacles.

"Is it really?" questioned Sakkakumon, noticing the serious look on the higher leveled Hybrids faces. The smoke cleared and their doubts were answered. ZeedMilleniummon hadn't been bothered in the slightest.

Gigasmon gritted his teeth. "After all of that, he can still stand?" he spat angrily. The Warrior of Earth flew at the Digimon, twisting himself into a tornado.

"Don't be stupid!" shouted RhinoKabuterimon. Petaldramon and Reichmon went after him so they could back him up. The others flew after them as well after the woman told them to just go.

"TIME DESTROYER!" ZeedMilleniummon bellowed. The energy that the Digimon had gathered was released much to the effect of a super nova.

Sakkakumon and Reichmon tried their best to protect their comrades with their own respective ways but all it did was muffle the blow, knocking them backwards and reverting them all back to their human forms. Their innards felt as if they were burning inside out. Over their own pain, they couldn't hear the screams of the others. Every agonizing second seemed as an eternity until it suddenly stopped. Confused and sore, they looked out at what was around them.

They were in a bubble of sorts. Somehow, it was blocking out whatever had caused the pain and gravity seemed to be working. "How-?" began Tommy but was cut off by the voice of the woman.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do," echoed Andromidimon's voice bitterly. "I'm sorry, so sorry about what has happened."

Shannon let out a horrified cry. "Everything… it's… it's gone!" It took a while for everything to sink in for them. Then it hit like a freight train. Their friends, family, all gone in a swift stroke like that. Lopmon, Bokomon, Neemon, Terriermon, Shinya, Silver, and the other Tainted Warriors… Unfinished business… all gone like they never existed. Everyone went numb. Zoe's hands went to her mouth and she gripped Takuya's arm tightly while Shannon burst into loud sobs. Takehtio bent down next to her to comfort the girl. Tommy was trying his best to hold back tears and gripped his arms tightly. JP, Hayato, and Nazu were chalk white and held horrified looks plastered on their faces. Takuya, Koji, and Koichi just stood there numb. Seth sank to his knees, surprised by everything that was happening.

Seth hadn't thought things would have gotten this bad. He never thought that this would go so far. He thought that the end would be easy to defeat the bad guy. _JP was right_, he thought to himself guiltily. _If only I understood this earlier!_

"There's still a chance," stated Takuya, looking back at the others. Determination and anger danced in his face. "We're all still alive! We have to keep fighting!"

"But… how can we?" asked Takehito, looking up at Takuya. "There's nothing worth fighting for anymore… Everything is gone…" Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Takuya's right," Koji said. "Lucemon had destroyed the Digital World. We'll be able to fight him and kill him and get both worlds back." Koji seemed half hopeful of the latter happening. Everyone knew that there was no way that they could get their worlds back if they kept fighting. It was all just wishful thinking.

And Shannon stated this between her sobs. "There's… just no way…"

"Stop that now!" said Tommy. "There's still a chance! There has to be! There always is!"

Takuya and Koji nodded in agreement. "We're fighting for two worlds, we can't waver now!" The two boys pulled out their D-tectors and held them in front of them. "You guys willing to fight?"

Hayato looked at them as if he was crazy. "You're kidding? That thing took all of our attacks combined and wasn't even hurt! You have officially lost your minds!" The boy shared the look of desperation as Shannon, Takehito, and Seth.

"You're not going to fight?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you care about the future of the worlds?"

"What worlds are there to fight for?" Hayato shouted back, temper rising. Despite the cool facade he tried to keep on, his hopelessness was evident in his voice.

"I will," said Nazu, finally speaking up. "I can't forgive him for stripping everything that I had away. I never truly understood what I had until know. I want to get back at that _monster_."

Takuya turned his head back towards the others. Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koichi held out their D-tectors. "They are right about one thing: the eleven of us in our current forms are no match," said JP. "MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon are more likely to do the damage we need."

The two nodded. They turned back towards the other four. "We're going to need your Spirits, if you're not going to fight." Takehito, Shannon, Seth, and Hayato all hesitated. Takehito was the first to pull out his D-tector. Seth followed not soon after and then Shannon. Hayato gave them all glares before finally relenting and pulled out his own.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

The four followed suit after observing how the others did it. "Wood into Flame!"

"Water into Light!"

"Earth into Flame!"

"Steel into Light!"

Streams of data filled with each of the six's respective Spirits transfered into Takuya and Koji's D-tector. Nazu went to join them and pulled out her own D-tector. "Wait," called Andromidimon. "Naz, I'm sorry but you can't go out there to fight. If you do, I won't be able to hold this and protect your friends. You humans won't be able to stand the radiation emitted from ZeedMilleniummon without your Ultimate forms at least. If I'm too far from the Spirits, what little power I have will not be able to protect them."

Nazu paused and gritted her teeth. She didn't want to let the other two boys fight on their own but she understood. "Fine," she relented, shoving the D-tector back into her pocket. She looked at the two boys with a "don't you dare loose" look.

"Ready?" asked Koji to Takuya.

"Of course," he simply answered.

The two boys threw their D-tectors into the air, shouting, "ANCIENT SPIRITS UNITE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" In a bright flash of light, EmperorGreymon, an orange and red armored Digimon with a giant sword on his back and MagnaGarurumon, a humanoid Digimon that looked like a cross between a wolf and a military aircraft, stood outside of the small bubble. They turned back to them.

"Good luck!" cried Koichi and Tommy.

"Kick his can!" added JP and Zoe.

"Right." The two Zeta Hybrids flashed forward, brandishing their weapons. EmerporGreymon began spinning his sword while MagnaGarurumon fired blasts of light from his chest armor cannons. The monster let out a blast of antimatter at them with a cry of, "Chrono Paradox!"

The two easily dodged it and the attack rushed past the shield, startling the humans within it. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that, you over grown freak!" shouted JP, waving a fist at ZeedMilleniummon.

"Why do they insist on fighting?" inquired Shannon. Her sobs had finally died down and she gazed out at the battle.

"They're morons," stated Hayato. He wanted to turn his back but he found that he couldn't.

"We're still fighting because we have something worth fighting for," Zoe answered. "They aren't morons. _We_ just haven't given up yet."

"We gotta have faith in them," stated Seth, looking out at them. "We have to."

EmperorGreymon had released his Dragonfire Crossbow attack at the creatures head, finally some damage being made. The roar of pain could be heard across the way, sparking a little hope in the depressed humans. Soon, two more cheers were heard to the echoing four. MagnaGarurumon fired a volley of missiles as he passed by one of the heads while EmperorGreymon went in with his claymore sword, piercing the other head and creating fire dragons to attack and burn the rest of the body. Both heads gave shrieks and made movements to knock them away.

The Zeta Hybrids regrouped in front of the beast, readying a new set of attacks. They began rushing in, EmperorGreymon firing a second Dragonfire Crossbow while MagnaGarurumon fired the rest of his artillery, discarding his empty weapons before firing the next one. The monster roared again but this time, shock waves flying at them, making them tumble backwards from the impact. "Chrono Paradox!"

"Takuya! Koji! Get out of the way now!" Unfortunately, they didn't have enough time to regather themselves. The antimatter hit dead-on. The Zeta Digimon had been extremely wounded from the blow.

"Koji, you okay?" asked EmperorGreymon, regaining his senses.

MagnaGarurumon made a nod and forced himself to an upright position. "Let's go!" The two sped back into battle, despite their aches and pains from the attack. The great creature unleashed a second Chrono Paradox. The two barely got out of the way, the attack grazing their arms. They winced but ignored it to the best of their ability. MagnaGarurumon began glowing and sped forwards towards one of the heads, going right through it. EmperorGreymon followed it up by stabbing it in the head where the eyes would have been. Flame dragons consumed the head.

With another roar, the great beast swatted them away and a Chrono Paradox from both heads followed them as they tumbled through space. The two dark beams twisted into a single one and hit them hard, tearing away their armor and revealing their codes. ZeedMilleniummon didn't care about it though and just left them there, floating in space. It gave out a final roar before going quiet.

"Takuya!" cried Zoe, rushing towards the edges of the sphere alongside Koichi. "Koji!" Everyone else followed quickly, shouting for them to get up and continue. They didn't respond, as if they were dead.

"Takuya! Takuya! Get up!" shrieked the Warrior of Wind, slamming her fist against the bubble's wall. "Get up!"

"Koji…!" Koichi began but stopped. _No_, he thought. _It couldn't be… They can't! Not now!_ Fear flooded through him. Could his little brother be…?

"I… I'm sorry but they're dead…" Andromidimon said slowly. "They tried…"

Zoe fell to her knees. The news hit hard. _Takuya… Koji… They can't be dead… _Tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned them away from where the two Digimon were floating in space, slowly reverting to their human forms. In a flash of light, they were inside the bubble, laying unconscious. Everyone crowded around them. Takehito and Koichi checked pulses and their breathing. It was all true… they were dead.

Koichi bowed his head as he trembled uncontrollably, scooping up his brother. "Koji! Wake up! You can't die! You can't be dead!" he choked, trying to shake him awake. Tears streamed down his face.

Zoe and Tommy had went over to Takuya. The girl had collapsed over him and let out a long sob. Tommy bit his trembling lip so hard that it bled crimson. Shannon's eyes brimmed with tears again as despair overcame her. "Why…?" she asked. "It was hopeless to begin with… if only…"

"We couldn't win in the first place. Didn't those idiots see that?" Hayato shouted. "It's their own fault that they died, fighting a hopeless battle like that!"

Seth glared at him, finally snapping. "How can you say that?" shouted Seth. "They tried fighting! This may not be like those old cartoons I used to watch as a kid and we might not have won but they went out fighting for something! Don't you dare say that, Hayato!"

"I wish I could have done something," Tommy said softly. "I wish we could have won."

"There's nothing we could have done!" Hayato continued. "Once this stupid bubble give out, we're all as good as dead! We shouldn't have come here! There's no hope, we might as well all be dead! Dead as them!"

"Stop talking like that!" Nazu yelled, jumping to their feet. She leapt at Hayato, punching him hard in the face.

"Guys, stop it!" JP forced himself in between the two, grabbing Nazu by the arm. Hayato didn't listen though. He flew at the girl, making the three tumble to the ground. Hayato and Nazu rolled on the ground, exchanging blows. JP rubbed his sides from a blow he had received from one of the two in their tumble. He got up and was joined by Seth and Takehito in trying to pull the two off each other. Shannon was yelling at the top of her lungs to stop and Nazu and Hayato were exchanging verbal lashes as the three pulled them apart. Blood on their faces and cheeks were puffy.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zoe, finally rising. She was shaking in furry as everyone stopped and turned towards her in surprise. "We're Legendary Warriors but now we're acting like a bunch of kids! We're supposed to be above this, fighting amongst ourselves!"

"How are we Warriors if we have nothing to fight for? Everything's gone!" Hayato pointed out for the umpteenth time.

"Then… why are we still here?" Tommy asked, looking up at them. His eyes were puffy and his chin was caked with dried blood.

"What?" Everyone turned towards the youngest member.

"Why are we still here?" repeated Koichi, looking up. Hope filling his eyes.

Hope stirred in the pit of each of the children's stomachs but a few still remained unsure. "There's no way we can win," pointed out Takehito quietly. "Not even they could win with all that power."

Shannon, Nazu, and Seth's hope began to waver. "Yeah, that's what we though when we battled Lucemon," admitted JP with a serious tone. "We lost hope too but then the Spirits came to us, reminding us that there's still so much we can do. We had lost the Digital World but still had so much to fight for. And we still do now: our lives and maybe the chance of getting our homes and families back! Both worlds are ours, they were never Piximon's to take and they sure as hell not ZeedMilleniummon's."

"But-!" exclaimed Hayato. He still couldn't see how they could still be so hellbent on fighting.

Nazu shoved off from JP and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. "JP's right, Fukatani," she stated. "If there was no hope, why are we still here?"

Shannon stood. "I think they're right," she agreed. "They said that they must have gotten the Digital World back when they defeated Lucemon, since it was there when we got there. Both worlds must come back if we defeat ZeedMilleniummon!"

"It seems impossible," commented Takehito, nodding, "but everything that we've seen and done here is just as equally impossible, yet we've been able to do it."

"Yeah!" agreed Seth, his look of sadness disappearing into the ordinary grin he had always worn. "We can do this!" They looked back at Hayato to see if he would argue. The boy remained skeptical and silent, his mouth a hard line.

"Don't you have family you want to see?" asked Tommy.

"Y… yeah," admitted Hayato, looking down. "My brothers and my parents… Rokuro and Hiroto… I was supposed to get home when those dragon Digimon attacked…"

"Well, then you do have something to fight for," Zoe said brightly. "If we don't fight for them, that over grown trash will win and we'll never see them again."

Hayato clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. She was right. He knew it. "Let's do it then!"

Determination had replaced doubt and hope replaced despair. Suddenly, something under Tommy, Zoe, Nazu, Koichi, Takuya, JP, and Koji's clothes began glowing brightly. Confused, they pulled out the Crests. They each were glowing their respective colors.

"What's going on?" asked Shannon. "And what exactly are those?"

"The Crests," answered JP just as confused as the others about why they were glowing. "They've been activated?"

The plates behind the plastic slid out of their tags and floated above them all, melting into a gold-yellow light. It gave them a warm feeling, as if they could truly do anything. As if their hope could turn into their strength.

Takuya and Koji suddenly began giving off glows. Any wounds they had attained from their battle were healed. The humans gawked at the two boys as they stirred and sat up in confusion. They looked at the other humans, bewildered by the dumbfound looks they were being given.

"Why are you looking at us as if we just came back to life?" asked Koji, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think we just might have," commented Takuya.

"Takuya! Koji! You're alive!" The nine flew upon the two boys. Koichi, Zoe, and Shannon embraced them in tight hugs while JP and Seth clapped them on the backs. The others crowded around and tears spilling down their faces, all joyous at the miracle that had just been given to them.

"Did we win?" asked Takuya, breaking away from Zoe's vice grip. The group turned serious.

"No," answered Hayato, pointing towards the creature in the distance. "But we're all ready to fight."

"What is that?" asked Koji, turning his gaze up towards the shinning Crest above them.

_"The Crest of Hope,"_ answered a voice of what sounded like a little kid. _"You've shown hope that there might still be a chance that you'll win. You all realized what it is but you already have it within your grasp. All you have to do is use it."_

"What does he mean?" asked Seth, blinking curiously.

"Susanoomon," Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, and Tommy answered simotaniously. The two boys pulled out their D-tectors and transfered the Spirits back to their original owners.

The ten walked forwards and put their D-tectors close to each other. "Ancient Spirits Unite! Ancient Spirit Evolution!" Nazu had to shield her eyes from the great burst of light and energy or she would have been blinded. When she dared peak out, she saw a single Digimon in red, blue, and gold armor outside the bubble. She just stood there in amazement. Refusing to just stand there as the others fought, she wiped out her own D-tector and Fusion Spirit Evolved into Toumoumon.

"Are you sure?" asked the fading voice of Andromidimon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," answered the Void Warrior, exiting the bubble. It faded back into the transparent Digimon, who flickered like a hologram.

"Ready?" asked the voices of the ten Warriors. If this had been any other day, they would have all shivered. Toumoumon nodded, extending her blades.

The two Digimon flew into battle. "Grand Void!" The blast hit ZeedMilleniummon in the head, irritating the creature enough for it to completely ignore Susanoomon as it flew behind it. It gave out a terrible roar before blasting a beam of antimatter at her. Toumoumon countered by dodging it to the best of her ability. Meanwhile, Susanoomon put his hands into the air. A giant cloud began to develop in the air. Toumoumon fired another Grand Void at the creature before turning herself back towards the Super Ultimate Digimon and stopping next to it.

"And now… the end is here!" announced Susanoomon. Thunder crackled in the sky, keeping the Digimon true to the namesake. In another flash, dragon shaped thunderbolts descended from the cloud and coiled themselves around the ZeedMilleniummon. The Super Ultimate put his hands in front of him, summoning a light that formed into a blue and red futuristic crossbow like weapon. A scope popped open. Energy began forming at the tip of the weapon. He swung it to the side before pressing the button.

ZeedMilleniummon seemed to know what was coming. It roared in anger, struggling against the bonds but they didn't give into the giant Digimon's will.

"Celestial Blade!" With the push of the trigger, the energy formed into a long blade. With another swinging motion, the blade slowly sliced through the Digimon, cutting it in half. The two halves turned into a single blob of a shadow and a ring of a massive Fractal Code surrounded it. Susanoomon held out its hands, Takuya's and Koji's D-tectors appearing in its hands.

"For both worlds that have been destroyed by the power of the Void, we shall return it to its rightful place. For our families and friends and strangers, have their souls and the ten Spirits purify your soul! Fractal Code, Digitize!" Susanoomon scanned the code before splitting up into the ten humans, all with their D-tectors in their hands held before them. Toumoumon went over to them, turning back into Nazu.

They pressed the buttons on their D-tectors and the data went flying into two huge masses. When their D-tectors were depleted, the humans turned towards each other, utterly speechless and eyes shinning brightly. The final battle had been won! The orange-yellow glow of the Crest of Hope broke into two small globes and joined with the masses of data. Both piles glowed and took shape, turning into the two globes, spinning once again.

Andromidimon floated over to them, a smile on her fading face. "You were able to do something I couldn't do," she congratulated.

"Everyone." The Legendary Warriors turned back to see who was addressing them. Shannon gave a small "eep" while Takehito gasped and Hayato and Seth blinked in surprise.

"How are they still alive?" asked Seth. "Is that a good thing?"

"You guys failed," chuckled Takuya to Agunimon. "You guys said that you'd protect the Digital World yet we were the ones who had to come back and get the Digital World out of this jam."

The other Warriors– Agunimon, Kazemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loewemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Astrummon– had all appeared right next to their Chosen. Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Ranamon gave their Human counterparts friendly smiles and Arbormon gave Seth a thumbs up.

"We've been apart of you," Mercurymon said, for once without the Shakespearean accent.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys," Ranamon winked at Shannon.

Agunimon turned back to Takuya and then addressed the entire group on behalf of his friends. "Yeah, it doesn't help when they blind sided us," joked Agunimon with a smile. His joking tone dropped down to a grateful one when he continued. "Truly, thank you. You have done all the grunt work, defeating first Daemon and Lilithmon and then those Void Constellations and that ZeedMilleniummon. After loosing both worlds, you still pulled through." Each of the Digimon held out their hands to their partners, who shook them.

Andromidimon cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to break things up," she apologized, walking forwards. "You see, we– the Void Constellation– created the Silver Gems to lock away ZeedMilleniummon in this prison so that one day, someone stronger than us could destroy him. Those keys are a one time thing, after the gates closed, the Void will be sealed for good. Unfortunately, this gate is only open for so long."

"What about you?" asked Zoe.

"Me being here is because my soul was connected to my Spirits and the Fractal Codes of the tablet that my comrades had sealed themselves in. Remnants of my soul were part of it and so, when they were released, I went back to the Spirits and first reached Naz. ZeedMilleniummon had given me power when he was warping time and space when he was alive and so I took this form. Once I fade, I'll go and join your Spirits' creatures in peace," she explained. From the feet up, she began to fade entirely. Noticing this, Andromidimon turned towards Nazu. "You have some unfinished business, don't you, Naz? How about you go and finish that up. You never know when the Digital World will get into danger again."

Nazu sighed. "I could just get into danger, can it?" she asked. "The Digital World was just reborn."

Andromidimon gave her a disapproving shake of her head. Next to her, Astrummon put a hand on the girls shoulder. "You will be able to do it," she said, looking back at the other humans. "You have friends to help you get through it. There's no point in making your family worry about you."

The girl nodded. "What're they talking about?" inquired Tommy.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Digital World," the Void Warrior responded.

"That's right! We have to get out of here!" gasped Takuya. "It'd suck if we're stuck here just after saving everything!" He looked towards Agunimon and the Flame Warrior nodded. In a flash of light, the humans were joined with their Digimon Warriors before they all took off towards the gate.

"Good bye," called the fading voice of Andromidimon behind them. The Warriors noticed that the gate had been shrinking. By the time they got through it, the gape in space closed with a bang. A chunk had been taken out of the wall of the temple including the alter and the Silver Gems. "Well, now what?" asked Hayato.

"We go back to see the others," replied Takuya as he got up. The others followed him back to the village where their friends waited.

X::::::::X

Bokomon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Neemon, and the In-Training Digimon were happy to see them. The humans told them of what had happened with their battle, even reciting it twice over for the excited Digimon and so Bokomon could write it down.

"Another tale to add to the story of the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon said as he wrote it down.

A short party celebrated that night. The humans stayed for the night to refreshen themselves before they headed off towards the closest Trailmon station below the Sky Terminal. A Worm Trailmon was waiting for them to board. "Come on now," he complained. "We don't have all day."

"Hard to believe that all of that happened," Shannon said.

"Yeah, now I have something to tell my younger sister," Seth grinned.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Bokomon said, also holding back tears but he was failing miserably. "And if we don't, I'll be sure to have everyone know about this last amazing adventure to the story of the Humans who came to our world and saved us when we were on the brink of destruction."

"I'm sure we'll be back," Takuya shouted. "We did it once before and I'm sure it'll happen again."

"I just hope it lasts longer than it did this time," Tommy stated, adjusting his hat.

"Yeah," agreed Zoe.

"Are you sure you'll be able to lead the Digital World all on your own?" asked JP. The boy wasn't sure how the young rabbit Digimon would be able to handle all that pressure on his own since the other two ruling angels, Ophanimon and Seraphimon were killed and their DigiEggs nowhere to be found. All he knew was it was going to be hard.

"I'll manage," answered Lopmon with a strong voice. "I have Bokomon and Neemon to help me if I falter."

"Good luck, Lopmon," wished Takehito and Koichi.

Terriermon flew over to Tommy and Seth. "Do you g-guys really have to g-go?" he asked, trying to act as if he wasn't crying.

The Warrior of Ice hugged the small Digimon. "We have to," answered Seth. "We've got families and everything back at home. We'll meet again, though!"

"Are you humans coming or not?" asked the red Trailmon named Worm impatiently. "All aboard!" Before leaving, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Koichi, Nazu, Seth, Shannon, Takehito, and Hayato pulled out their D-tectors. There was a low hum as their individual Spirits and Beast Spirits appeared before them and flew towards Lopmon, resting in a circle around him. The eleven kids said final goodbyes and boarded the train that would take them back to their home world, the Human World. Lopmon watched as their saviors drifted into the distance and waved after them.

When Worm's red caboose disappeared, Lopmon brought down his hand. The heavy burden that now laid before him seemed that much harder for him. He looked down at his feet. Terriermon looked towards the brown look-alike and gave the Digimon a pat on the back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ruling the Digital World," the rabbit Digimon answered.

Terriermon gave him a weird look. "You've done it twice before," the dog Digimon said.

"Never on my own," Lopmon said.

Terriermon frowned and there was a silence for a minute. "Master Lopmon, you still have me!" Bokomon exclaimed. "I'll help and we can search for Ophanimon's and Seraphimon's DigiEggs. By now, they're most likely hatched. Patamon may be able to recognize me, after all, I was his Papamom and raised the three of you to take back up your thrones."

Lopmon gave Bokomon, Terriermon, and Neemon a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said, squaring his shoulders and taking a look at the now twenty-two guardian Spirits. Lopmon knew things would never be the same.

X::::::::X

The humans watched the Digital World flash by them as they left for home. "So, what are you're guys plans when you get home?" asked Takuya.

"Well, I plan on seeing my mom and dad," Zoe smiled. "It feels like forever since I've last seen them."

"Yeah same here," agreed Shannon. "I plan on giving them big hugs. I'm actually glad we moved to Japan; I wouldn't have been able to meet you guys or had this amazing adventure." She smiled at Takehito, making him go flushed. "But there's business that I have to take care of right now before I get home. Takehito, could you come with me for a second?"

"Uh… o-okay," he answered. When they left the compartment, Zoe exchanged looks with Takuya and Koji in disbelief.

"When did she-?" the girl gasped.

"Who wants to bet that those two are going to be smiling even more stupidly can Seth can?" Hayato asked.

Seth laughed, even at the jab made against him. Practically everyone went into hysterics. "Now if only a few someone elses would confess," Hayato added, pretending to subtly eye Koichi and Nazu. The two went beat red.

"Oh, come off it," Takuya groaned. "It's obvious!"

"What is?" inquired Tommy and Seth. Takuya ignored them.

"You might as well say it," sighed Koji. "Otherwise, Shannon will try to make you and lets save us all that trouble and just say it now."

There was an awkward silence. "Fine," Nazu stated, flushed completely red. "K-Ko-Koichi, I-I l-like you. Okay, everyone happy?"

Everyone nodded. This seemed to ease Koichi's own nervousness. The boy smiled at her, though he was still beat red. "I like you too."

"There, now there's a happy ending!" cheered Zoe, standing up and patting Nazu on the back with a wide smile. She said some unintelligible things in Italian. "Never thought all this love stuff would be covered before we ended this chapter."

At that moment, Shannon and Takehito walked in. The boy looked as if he was on cloud nine and Shannon was light footed. The Warrior of Water suddenly noticed that Nazu and Koichi were beat red. "What'd I miss?" she asked quickly.

"They confessed," JP answered. The girl cheered something in English and hugged Nazu. "If only I was there."

Nazu was squeamish under Shannon's embrace. She gave Koichi a pleading look. The dark haired boy laughed and helped the girl away from the other.

"All thats well that ends well," sighed Takuya, looking towards everyone and his gaze lingering on Zoe. "Ready to get back home?"

Everyone nodded. This would be an interesting couple of days. Things would have been rocky but they would have each other.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Arc 6: End.**

**Kaito: Well, it's over! Eleven months and a half! It's unbelievable!**

**Seth: Wouldn't it be longer?**

**Kaito: Eh?**

**Koichi: The original. The Void.**

**Kaito: Oh yeah. That original. Bleh, I'm not counting that. If I did, I would have been working on this for longer. Originally, for the ending, a lot of things were supposed to be different. For starters, Takehito's and Shannon's along with Koichi's and Nazu's crushes was supposed to be ambiguous but that flopped. The original ending had been a tad different but I think I originally wrote that ending when Elements of Terre was being done.**

**Shannon: Well, I'm glad that you changed it. I prefer this to anything that could have happened.**

**Terriermon: Anyway, isn't it time for **_**that**_**?**

**Kaito: Oh yeah! The winner of the poll was Legendary Ten with 6 votes, Fallen World comes in a close second with 3 votes, and Signs of Humanity come last with 2 votes. **

**Takuya: So, the story about our predecessors that you hinted at is the next story?**

**Kaito: Yep.**

**Terriermon: It might be a while, so how about we reveal the names of the Warriors?**

**Kaito: I guess. Okay, here they are:**

**Tarou, Shou, Ethan, Adelina, Jiro, Rikuno, Yutaka, Aiko, Ryota, and May. Their partners will include Agumon, Gaomon, Kunemon, Armadillomon, Lalamon, Penguinmon, Hawkmon, Wizardmon, Phascomon, and Otamamon. Yeah, I know a majority of them aren't really original but they work. :P Other notes, according to the Digimon Wikia, Sakkakumon has more than the reflecting attacks he showed mainly in the anime. Once again, I had to make up an effect for the attack Chrono Paradox for ZeedMilleniummon since my sources don't know.**

**Everyone: Thank you, everyone for the 115+ reviews, 17+ favs, and 12+ alerts! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kaito: Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to R&R while I relax for a short while. The first chapter of Legendary Ten will be up sometime in July. I need to plan out the story some. Well, see you guys later!**

**Somebody's Hero: Fin.**

The Legend is far from over. Digimon Frontier: Fallen World and Digimon Frontier: Legendary Ten. Past and future, what shall be held in store?


End file.
